Liechtenstein x Prussia: Maiden and Unicorn
by DrivebyReader
Summary: It started as a response to the Hetalia 100 day fiction challenge and then it just grew. What happens when the most sheltered and lucky of nations falls in love with the awesomely troubled and unlucky ex-nation Prussia? Fluff, angst, and smut as these two struggle to find a place for themselves in the world and heal the past through the power of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Introductions**

Sure, they saw each other around. They _were _nations, they _were _both pretty old. But Prussia had never really had much to do with tiny Lichtenstein. Either he was busy fighting, or raising Germany, or fighting, or servicing Russia (he still had conflicting feelings about that), or being too awesome in general to spend much time or effort thinking about her. All he knew was that she was tiny, blonde, green-eyed and dressed in horrible Lolliwear. Besides, she had Switzerland hovering around her shoulder, and Switzerland annoyed the hell out of Prussia. Nations who were as unawesome as Austria should not hold delusions of Prussian-level awesomeness.

But now, here he was, no longer a nation, not even a state or province of Germany, and Lichtenstein was still a principality with a lot of money and a seat at the table of nations. Sure, Germany had thrown Prussia the bone of Berlin and Pottsdam, but they weren't enough to get him into the meetings. He'd crash them, get thrown out, eavesdrop at the door, get France and Spain to gossip with him over dinner later, and then put news on his awesome blog. All blind items, of course. Germany would grumble and complain, America would holler about international security breaches, but Prussia's blog was getting too many hits and subscribers to stop. He was finally making some money off his advertisers too. He enjoyed the power of teasing his readers with hints about the shenanigans of nations and the nations' own curiosity and fear about whether t hey figured or not in his posts. He was feeling his old swagger coming back.

So one day, during the lunch break, the day after he had posted a particularly juicy blind item ("Somebody's talking about getting off the euro—or shall we say, someone is getting off ON the euro"), he was not surprised to be surrounded by curious nations. He wasn't surprised when Lichtenstein sidled up to him, and waited politely for Spain to stop digging for clues (Poor nervous Spain). He wasn't impressed when she shyly said, "I really enjoy your blog, Gilbert."

Gilbert Beilschmidt smiled his best public grin, said, "Danke," and was about to turn, when he felt a hand on his arm. A small soft hand. He looked down and saw her smile and say, "I have a blog too. Want the address?"

"Sure," he said. He didn't have to read it, he figured. To his surprise, she scanned the hall, then whispered, "your phone." He did a double-take, and when she repeated the command, her voice was lower and more forceful than he had imagined. He handed it to her and she typed in the address. "It's invitation only," she whispered. Then her voice returned to its normal high tone. "Great work on the blog, Gilbert!" She left.

The awesome Prussia stared down at the text she left: Lilli's_. _And _a phone number. For some strange reason, he decided he would actually read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Beach Day!**

"I hate the beach!" Gilbert whined. Between the rash guard and the sunscreen, he was already feeling like an overprotected toddler. He might as well act like one.

"Halt_ die Klappe1!"_1Ludwig snapped. "It's the annual beach party and we're expected to be there." He lugged a cooler into the BMW's trunk. "Besides, we'll have lots of beer and grill _wurst_." He was trying to be conciliatory.

"We can do that here in the back yard," Gilbert grumbled. "Or at the lake." At least there was shade from the trees. But Ludwig gave him _that look_ and he shut up.

It seemed like every nation was partying it up at the beach and loving it. Gilbert sulked under the gazebo, watching gorgeous tan nations like Spain and Seychelles race into the surf without care. Some of the fairer ones, like America and Denmark, were already bronzing as they basked in the sun. He could see Austria and Hungary floating past the waves, canoodling with each other. Stupid Austria.

"Hey!" A feminine voice piped up by his side. He turned and there was Liechtenstein, rummaging in the cooler next to him. Her brother Switzerland hovered in the sun, boring the hell out of France.

"Hey, Lili," Gilbert replied without enthusiasm. He didn't want the tiny nation to see him in such an unawesome situation. He noted with some dismay that she was wearing a short red gauze kurta with long sleeves and white embroidery. He wondered what her figure looked like; from her profile, she sure wasn't built like Ukraine.

"Want a beer?" She offered him one and he took it. Then she opened one for herself and plopped next to him. Great, he thought, he'd have to make small talk with her and probably Vash.

"I stay out of the sun, too." She said calmly. "I burn and peel." He shrugged. "But I plan to go swimming." She added.

"Don't let me keep you out of the water, then," Gilbert said. She looked hurt and he felt like a jerk. She was just trying to be nice. Ugh, _trying to be nice_ to the super-pale non-nation. He didn't feel so bad now as he finished his beer.

"I'm going swimming later. At dusk." Lili's voice had changed, deeper, harder. It was almost dangerous. "At the beach past that cluster of grass. The water will still be pleasant, but I won't have to worry about getting burned." Gilbert looked at her, intrigued. She looked back, serious green eyes. Just as he was about to ask what her brother thought of her plan, she turned her little doll smile back on. "My brother will wonder where his beer is! Bye, Gilbert!" She left.

As the sun set and more nations settled down to eat from the potluck, Gilbert heard an angry buzz of German and English rise through his beer fog. He turned his head and saw his brother, Switzerland, Austria, England, and America arguing. It was about the cost of the beach party. Vash, Lili's brother, got more red-faced and shrill as he tried to minimize his payment. Gilbert was pleased to hear his brother refuse to back down. He also noted Lili was nowhere to be seen.

It was dark enough for one of the Nordics to suggest building a campfire. As everyone helped drag over coal and dried driftwood, no one noticed that Gilbert had left the gazebo. Nations drifted into a circle, lured by Spain's guitar playing, as the former nation wandered over to the cluster of grasses Lili had pointed out earlier. He wasn't going to join her in swimming of course, no matter how appealing cool water after a hot day sounded; he was too awesome to take her invitation. Still, as he saw her red-clad figure hunched on the sand, he wondered what it would be like to be humble enough to join her. And as he watched her strip off the kurta and dash into the night-dark waves, a lovely slip of white flesh, he realized he had missed this chance.

1 German: Shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Studying**

Back when he had been Prussia, Gilbert had been proud of his reconnaissance work; he had been good at it and it had been exciting. He had also been good at surveillance work as East Germany, but he wasn't proud of that for obvious reasons. So he decided that reading Lili Zwingli's blog could count as a form of espionage.

He had expected it to be all flowers and bunnies, cheese and chocolate, and how great her brother Vash was. It seemed that way, based on the homepage's design and layout. But the more carefully he read her posts and her readers' comments, the more he learned.

Lili was a gamer. Every Friday was Game Review day, and she was a knowledgeable and acute reviewer. He knew that because he often found himself agreeing with her opinions.

Lili was a techie. Monday was devoted to a review of a new gadget or software. Gilbert found himself making wish lists of smart phones and tablets based on her recommendations.

Lili was into guns and weapons. That shouldn't have surprised him too much, considering who her brother was, but she wrote so capably about current and historical arms every Wednesday that he was surprised. He had to admit that she knew more than he remembered.

Lili was an accomplished baker. She not only posted a new recipe every Tuesday, but explained precisely why certain steps were key or how to perfect a technique. As he read, Gilbert finally learned why Ludwig's Black Forest cake was so dense.

Lili was sharp. Not just in her assessments and observations, but her sense of humor and writing style. That was when Gilbert realized that under the adoring nicknames and anecdotes about her brother, there was some mockery. He also picked it up from some of the blog's regular subscribers' comments. _Polishponypal _(apparently Hungary), _PrincessGrace_Lives_ (Monaco), _Mme_Tintin _(Belgium, of course) all helped him fill in the blanks and make connections.

Finally, Lili was angry. He could assume it was at Vash, but as to exactly why, he wasn't sure. No one writes such amusing little stories with so much sarcasm if there isn't any anger. He could pick up other targets too; for example, she seemed to find Calvinist theology and sermons _very_ amusing, and she had a whole week of posts mocking the news about the American Republican candidates for president that would have made good ol' Alfred Jones blush and hide in shame at her satire.

So the time spent on her blog had been productive. Or at least that was what he told himself, as he found himself returning over and over to the photos she posted of herself in different cities. In each one, he studied her eyes and mouth, looking for the flame and steel under the sweet exterior.


	4. Chapter 4 Cooking

**Day 4: Cooking!**

"Mein Gott, you're such a spendthrift!" Vash looked over Lili's shoulder. She was grating the wedge of Parmigiano-Reggiano that she had brought back from Italy.

"But Brother, I want the _K__ä__skn__öpfle_1 to taste good for company," Lili replied. Besides, it's my cheese, my money, she thought to herself.

"Everyone will think we're rolling around in money," Vash grumbled. He was carefully weighing and measuring portions of pike on the kitchen scale. He was proud that he had been able to catch the fish on his own, instead of being robbed at the fishmonger's.

"But we are, Brother. And why not enjoy it once in a while?" Lili picked up a chunk of Gruyére and rubbed it against the grater. She smirked at her brother's barely stifled groan.

"Ja, but Germany will start harping on me about helping the other nations, and I refuse to bail out those improvident fellows. Especially Italy!"

"But Italy's our neighbor and if he fails, that affects us. You know that." In response to her, Vash glared. He didn't like discussing economics with Lili. She washed the grater and handed it to him. "Here, now you can grate your potatoes for the fish crust." She measured and mixed the cheese with flour and seasonings, and then beat the eggs with some water. She combined the wet and dry ingredients into a thick, bubbly mixture, covered the bowl with a cloth and set the timer to a half hour. "I'm going to check on the table settings," she called as she left the room.

Lili noted with dismay how Vash had set the table. He insisted that having Austria, Hungary, Germany and Prussia over was no more special than a family dinner and that they didn't need to impress anyone. But Lili thought putting out one's oldest, most worn linens and stoneware looked disrespectful rather than homey. So she redid the table, with colorful textiles from France and cheery glazed stoneware from Italy. She opened up the curtains in the dining room to let in the spectacular view of the Alps.

"But you just bought those!" Vash had entered the room and was quivering with frustration. "I tell you it's only family, we don't have to trot out the fancy stuff and get it ruined—"

"It's not fancy, Brother, and besides, Austria' s coming. You don't want _him_ to think we can't do better." Lili knew that the two nations loved to compete in both the categories of refinement and frugality.

"Fine." Vash looked sullen and defeated. The timer went off and Lili went into the kitchen to begin simmering the water for her cheese dumplings.

One hour later, the Zwingli household was filled with the chatter of various German dialects and the occasional Hungarian exclamation. Austria and Hungary sat on the couch, sipping wine, while Germany and Prussia drank beer and sat in flanking chairs. Lili played the good hostess while Vash finalized the dinner in the kitchen. She knew he was slicing the bread as thin as he possibly could, while grumbling about how much beer the German brothers could suck down. He came out to announce that the meal was ready and as the guests seated themselves (everyone, even Prussia, admiring the cheerfully set table, much to Lili's pleasure), she and Vash brought out the platters of food.

Lili surveyed the table and her guests. Even though they had been long-divorced, Hungary and Austria still acted like a couple in love. She was happy for her friends, but felt a little twinge in her chest every time she saw Elizabeta exchange smiles or knowing glances with Roderich. As Ludwig and Vash got louder with each beer, she found herself watching Gilbert. Normally, he had the reputation for being the obnoxious Bielschmidt, but since his brother and hers were arguing over money, debt and the EU, he ate politely and quietly.

At one point, he made eye contact with her. After swallowing his mouthful, he said, "Lili, this meal is delicious. My compliments." Roderich and Elizabeta stared at him for a moment in surprise (Gilbert? Being _gracious?_) and then also praised the food. Lili blushed and nodded, until Vash cleared his throat and said shrilly, "I caught the pike, Gilbert, and I cooked it. I also did the _petit pois á la français, _and those came from my cold frame_._"

Gilbert stared at him, red-violet eyes opaque. "_Sehr gut_, Vash." He poked around his plate a little more. "But these little cheesy things, they're _ausgezeichnet!_2I've never had anything like these before. Where do they come from, Vash?"

"Liechtenstein." Lili said, before her stunned brother could answer. "I made them."

"As I said, Lili, my compliments."Gilbert nodded his head, and for a second, Lili could see a glimpse of the powerful, proud nation he had once been. And then the second was gone, her brother was arguing with his, and she felt very alone again.

1 Tiny cheese dumplings. One of the few regional dishes of Liechtenstein.

2 German: Excellent


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**Day 5: Truth or Dare!**

After the dinner, and the dessert and coffee (Vash had baked a _Nusstorte_1), Lili noted that the only people really talking were her brother and Ludwig. Roderich and Elizabeta were twining fingers and whispering on the couch, and Gilbert was leaning against the windowsill, studying the starry night and mountains. Lili could tell from her brother's tone of voice that he was getting angrier with Germany and there might be blows or even a knife pulled out. She went down to the wine cellar, pulled out bottles of cordials, set a platter with tiny glasses and came back to the parlor.

"We're going to play a game!" She announced as she set the tray down. The clanking of bottles caught the interest of the German-speaking nations.

"Charades?" Roderich asked.

"Nein!" Lili noted everyone's eyes were on her. "Truth or Dare!" At this, Elizabeta and Gilbert whooped with joy, while Roderich looked uncomfortable. Lili noted Ludwig looked relieved and Vash looked like he wanted to plunge a Swiss Army knife in her heart. She had drunk enough wine not to care; he'll thank me later for this, she thought.

"Pick your poison," she said, happy that everyone but Vash seemed genuinely enthusiastic as they gathered around the tray of cordials. "And I think we all know the rules. So who shall ask first?"

"Me! Me!" Elizabeta waved her arm excitedly, almost knocking Roderich's drink over. "I'll ask. . . Ludwig!" Her feline green eyes danced with merriment. "Truth or Dare?"

Ludwig shifted. "Dare."

"Kiss the handsomest man in the room!" Everyone burst into laughter as the German nation blushed. Gilbert puckered up, "Give your _Bruderherz_ a kiss!" Elizabeth shoved an embarrassed Roderich towards Ludwig, and Vash kept glaring at Lili. Lili ignored him, watching with pleasure and then concern as the blond German grew more uncomfortable. Finally, Ludwig got up, walked over to an antique mirror on the wall, and planted a long, wet kiss on it. Elizabeta groaned with disappointment, Gilbert cackled, and Lili applauded at how cleverly Ludwig had solved the problem.

Ludwig wiped off the mirror with his shirt sleeve. "My turn. " He scanned the room and his eyes rested on Roderich. "Truth or Dare, _Österreich_?" Roderich took off his glasses, polished them with a handkerchief and sighed resignedly. "Dare."

"Kiss the ugliest man in the room!"Ludwig commanded. Elizabeta slumped against Roderich., laughing. Gilbert smirked, and Vash still glared at Lili.

"Do you mean ugly on the inside or ugly on the outside?" Roderich asked.

"Stop stalling!" Elizabeta punched him on the shoulder, but Ludwig took the question seriously. "Both." He finally replied. Roderich finally got up, strode over to Gilbert, grabbed both cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Elizabeta hooted with appreciation until the kiss seemed to get too long and deep. An uncomfortable silence grew in the room and Lili wished she could turn back the time on her Rolex watch.

Roderich finally broke away and without a backward glance at the blushing Gilbert, rejoined Elizabeta on the couch. "Ja," he said. "Just as nasty as I remembered."

Lili looked at Gilbert. His face was red, his eyes hard bright rubies, as hard as Vash's. His long fingers gripped the chair's arm until the knuckles turned white. This had been a terrible idea after all, she thought.

"Elizabeta, Truth or Dare!" Gilbert's Berliner accent made the words sound hard and clipped.

Elizabeta met his glare with an equally intimidating one. "Truth!"

Gilbert snarled, "Tell us about the most shameful thing you ever did."

The Hungarian nation paled for a second and then recovered her composure. "That's easy," she said coolly. "The night I signed the treaty to join the Axis and I let you fuck me."

Roderich looked like he was ready to faint. Ludwig looked guilty, and Gilbert's face turned pale and his eyes glassy. "If I remember," he said in a raspy voice, "you were begging for it, _Liebchen._"

Lili couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it! Stop it!" All the nations turned to stare at her. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I just wanted us to have fun—." Her voice broke on the sobs coming from her chest.

"Truth or Dare, Lili!" She turned and faced her brother. Vash's angry stare had been the one consistent thing throughout the disastrous party game. As she breathed deeply, she realized this was going to be her punishment for her actions this evening.

"Truth." She said, her voice surprisingly firm.

He seemed to relax a little. "Lili," he said, "are you a virgin?" Elizabeta, Roderick, and Ludwig stared at him with shock and outrage. Gilbert looked at her expectantly.

She saw what Vash was trying to do. He was giving her an easy question, one that was supposed to bring credit to both of them. But the game was called Truth or Dare, not Keeping Up Appearances.

"Nein. Not in thought, word, or deed." She faced them all, one slip of a girl almost alone.

1 Nutcake, made with ground walnuts


	6. Chapter 6: Best Party on the Block

**Day 6: Best Party on the Block!**

Bass thumped throughout the neighborhood of Eastern Europe as guests pulled up to Poland's estate. Feliks was celebrating his recent high credit rating and he had _zloty_ to burn. A DJ was in the backyard, along with a two-story carousel, bouncy castle and carnival games. Gilbert and Ludwig marveled at the art work and original Art Deco furniture in Feliks's house.

"Mein Gott, where did he hide all this stuff?" Gilbert whispered.

"Not telling!" Feliks said as he sauntered over to them. He was dressed in his most flamboyant outfit, looking like Lady Gaga if she had decided to dress as a Polish nobleman from the Golden Age. He gave Ludwig a hug and offered a ringed hand to Gilbert's face. "Prussian Homage, yo.1"

Gilbert kissed the largest ring and dipped his tongue between Feliks's fingers. The Polish nation shrieked and ran off. Ludwig turned to his brother. "Please don't embarrass me tonight_._"

"Hey, keep the little freak away from me, keep the beer coming, keep the beat bumping, and I'll be awesome!" Gilbert wandered into the backyard and found a bar stocked with a range of artisan beers and flavored vodkas. Predictably, Russia and his sisters were downing vodka shots with canapés of pickles and herring. "Little Bunny, come join us!" Ivan called, but Gilbert shuddered and looked for a keg. To his relief, Denmark and the Netherlands were alternating keg stands next to an inflatable pool of red Jell-O.

"Move aside for the awesome me!" He hollered. The others might have been taller and more muscular, but they didn't have the same upper-body strength as he had.

Six beers later, Gilbert was in the bouncy house with an exuberant South Korea and China. "Are you having fun?" He yelled in English over the K-pop the DJ was playing.

"I invented fun!" South Korea yelled, flapping his sleeves as he backflipped.

"I love you guys!" Gilbert shouted as he lost his balance and fell down. "You wanna do vodka shots?"

"Drink, drink, drink!" the Asian nations chanted in English as Gilbert went shot for shot with Ukraine. She was giggling hysterically as she wobbled back and forth, trying to get the little glass to her lips.

"One more shot and I get to feel your boobies!" Gilbert sang. Ukraine downed the shot, took a bite of her rye bread canapé and tumbled into Gilbert. They fell down to the grass and as she wiggled to get up, Gilbert nuzzled her generous breasts. "Boobies!"

The sun had set and strings of colored lights came on all over the yard. Nations who weren't playing volleyball were busy with table tennis. Some were enjoying themselves in the hot tub. Feliks had changed into a Polish hussar's uniform from the seventeenth century, complete with winged cuirass. He surveyed his happy guests from an Arab stallion painted red and white.

"Having a good time, gang?" He asked as Gilbert, Roderich and Ivan were digging with their hands into a chocolate cake.

"Mmmmm, cake," Gilbert purred, shoving handfuls of cake and buttercream frosting into his mouth. "Cake is gooood." Poland smiled at the three nations contemptuously and rode off to challenge Elizabeta to a horse race.

"Remember when we used to do this for real?" Gilbert asked as he dug into the Poland-shaped cake. "Just tear him apart?" Ivan smiled fondly, and Roderich tried to look guilty, but that was hard when Gilbert fed him cake. "Eat some Poland, cousin."

"That's good cake," Roderich admitted. "But I thought you were the one into eating Poland. Or at least," he smiled maliciously, "_Danzig."_

"Shut your _verdammt_ cakehole,"2 Gilbert snarled. He didn't like being reminded of how he had once possessed and lost Feliks's sister, the Baltic port city who now called herself Gdansk. He staggered up from the table and went to the carousel.

On the second story of the European-style amusement, he could survey the rest of the party and hear the organ music over the techno beat of the DJ. He felt invincible as he caught who was snogging whom, who was quarreling with whom, and who was alone. All fodder for the blog, he thought with amusement and a sense of power.

A loud boom and a burst of light broke the night sky. Feliks had ordered fireworks. A wave of wonder—"Oooh!"- rose from the crowd. Gilbert looked up and smiled at the burst of red and white. He felt someone gently tug at his hoodie sleeve.

"Hey." He turned and saw Liechtenstein there. "May I join you?" she asked and she gestured at the horse he was riding upon.

"Ja, sure," he replied and he helped scoop her up onto the wooden steed. She sat in front of him, clutching the pole (just like a child, he thought irritably) and they both watched the fireworks explode into flowers of red and white.

"This is quite a party!" She said, her profile turned to him. "I didn't think Feliks had it in him!"

"He always did," Gilbert replied over the explosion of lights. "He just never had the means until now." He felt himself start to lose his balance as the world spun and the horse rose and fell under them. He grabbed Lili's waist to collect himself. "Sorry," he murmured.

"That's okay," She said over her shoulder. He sniffed her hair; he could smell sunlight and wildflowers. He wanted to close his eyes, hold on tight and breathe deeply, but that wouldn't be awesome.

"Say, Lili?" He asked. She turned from the waist to face to face him. As the sky lit up, Gilbert saw her face as clear as day, the perfect bow of her upper lip, the round green eyes free of annoyance or guile. He wanted to ask her if she had gotten in trouble with Vash from the disastrous game of Truth or Dare, but instead he leaned forward, eyes closing. He felt softness and warmth on his lips, a sweet little tongue flicking at his teeth. He opened his mouth and she entered him, as surely and lightly as a dancer appearing upon the stage. When she pulled away, he studied her through a fog of beer, vodka, and amazement.

"You wanna catch a movie?" He asked.

1 Prussian Homage: this refers to 1525, when the Head of the Teutonic Order converted to Lutheranism and became a vassal to the King of Poland in order to become the Duke of Prussia.

2 German: Goddamn


	7. Chapter 7: Movies

**Day 7: Movies**

Gilbert had not spent much time recently in the Polish capital of Warsaw, so as he and Lili snuck away from Poland's massive party, he didn't know where the nearest movie theater was. _Scheisse_, he didn't know where to catch a taxi or metro. Fortunately, Lili had not been drinking as much as he had. He followed her meekly as she marched to the nearest intersection and flagged down a cab.

"Nearest cinema, please," she said in German. They scrambled into the cab and sat in awkward silence as the driver brought them into the bustling shopping district. The last time Gilbert had seen Warsaw, it had been a shattered city of ruins as he and the Germans had fled before the Soviets. Now he had to admit that it had become a lively, cosmopolitan place. The cab stopped at a rebuilt Art Deco movie palace. Before he could offer, Lili paid the fare and tip, and they got out.

"Anything in particular?" She asked as they looked at the posters and times. He shrugged. She seemed to be the one in charge and he found he didn't mind. She choose an American film that promised lots of action, some romance, and most importantly, that was about to start. They sat down in the theater towards the back.

Gilbert was having a hard time following the movie, partly out of drunkenness and partly out of curiosity about Lili. She seemed attentive, following the English rather than the subtitles, and he didn't want to start groping her unless it was okay. She did kiss me, he thought, and it was a pretty awesome kiss, so maybe she'd be cool with it.

He started nuzzling her neck, taking in the scent of her skin: wildflowers, almonds and milk. She turned towards him, and their lips met. This time, his tongue was ready for hers, and they slid and danced against each other, exploring each other's mouths. She tasted like cake and wine and mints. Her little hands clutched at his messy silver-blond hair, pulling him closer. It had been so long since another nation had kissed him like this, and he didn't feel any impending sense of doom or shame or resentment. He had to screw his eyes shut to keep the unmanly, unawesome tears from appearing.

They broke for air and studied each other. She smiled at him and in the flickering lights of the movie theater, he could see the same sweetness as under the fireworks. "Lili," he said, and his tongue felt thick and slow, "did you get in trouble with Vash over your answer to Truth or Dare?"

"Yes." She said simply, and suddenly he hated her brother. He wanted to march back to the party, find wherever Vash was scowling, and beat the shit out of him. He didn't care how many knives and guns the little blond bastard had, he was _Prussia_, for awesomeness's sake, and nobody messed with Prussia or those he cared for.

"Like what for?" He slurred. "Was it because you, like, told the truth or you, like, lied?" _Mein Gott,_ he thought, I'm starting to sound like Poland now. But actually, he and Ludwig had speculated about this on the ride home from the dinner party. When Lili had confessed that she was not a virgin in thought, word, or deed, did she mean that she had actually managed to escape her brother's supervision, or was she announcing to them that he was molesting her?

"I told the truth," Lili said. "And he didn't like it." She stroked his face and brought her lips close to his ear. "He tried to beat me," she whispered, "but I fought back." She giggled a little, the breath sending the hairs on his arms and neck erect. "I wouldn't tell him what I meant."

"Then tell me," Gilbert pleaded, but she shook her head. "Another time. When we're sober," she replied and she covered his protest with another kiss, this one deep and commanding. He pulled her closer to him, parrying with his tongue. Finally, they broke apart.

"We should go back to the party," Lili said, "before anyone notices we're missing." Gilbert nodded dumbly. He got up and followed her out to the lobby, where she called a cab. He found it amusing that this little elf-girl could lead him about; at one time, he would have overwhelmed her and made all the decisions. But that had been before he had come under Ivan's care, back when he had had armies and mortals to command. Now, he felt sleepy and dense, and happy to put himself in Lili's hands.

As they drove back to Feliks's house, Lili calmly told him to enter the party first; she would appear ten minutes later at a separate place. If anyone wanted to know where he had been, all he had to say was on the second-story of the carousel, watching the fireworks. Gilbert tried to remember, but decided as long as he didn't blurt out that he had been at a movie with Lili Zwingli, everything would be fine.

It was dark, the fireworks were done, and only trippy hypnotic music was playing in the backyard. He watched her walk away. After she left, he sank to the cool green lawn, into a deep drunken stupor of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8: TV Browsing

**PruLiech Day 8: TV Browsing**

_Author's note: In my head canon, Fem!Prussia is Gilbert's full sister, Maria Bielschmidt. She became the personification of K__ö__nigsberg after he became the Duchy (later Kingdom) of Prussia. During the Soviet-era, when Gilbert personified the German Democratic Republic (East Germany), she personified Kaliningrad Oblast and became complete Russianized. She has hated and resented Gilbert ever since the Battle of Jena in 1806, but that is another story I plan to pursue later. _

"It's ready!" Lili had finished setting up Elizabeta's computer and TV so her friend could watch her favorite shows and events without paying for satellite. The Hungarian nation came out of the kitchen, eager to learn how to work the new situation. As Lili explained it to her, Feliks came sauntering in. Lili had been annoyed at first that Elizabeta had invited the Polish nation to their sleepover, but then realized that his presence might keep her friend from prying into the meaning of her answer from the Truth or Dare party.1

"So, like, what are we going to watch?" Feliks asked as he watched the two female nations. "I know! _Mam talent!_2_"_

"No, I want to see what sports are on." Elizabeta and Lili looked up the relevant Hungarian stations, but she didn't see anything that interested her. "I know, we can watch porn! Anything we can watch on a computer will show up on the TV screen, right?" She asked Lili.

"Sure." Lili said. She felt like she was corrupting them. Elizabeta found her favorite yaoi sites and large images of beautifully drawn boys pleasuring each other appeared in HD. Feliks rolled his eyes and wandered back into the kitchen. As Lili looked at the pictures, she told herself, _this is just fantasy. These aren't real boys someone has forced into doing these acts. _Besides men had been objectifying women like this for centuries, so turnabout was fair play, wasn't it? Still, as she looked at the images, she didn't understand Elizabeta's fascination with them. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with me, she thought.

Feliks came back with a bottle of vanilla vodka and a box of Pocky sticks. "Elizabeta, vodka shot!" He poured her a glass and waved it in front of her nose. The Hungarian nation grunted, downed the shot and handed back the glass, all without taking her gaze away from the screen. "Girl, you're like addicted," Feliks grumbled. "If we're going to look at porn, like, let's see the real stuff." He pulled the laptop away from Elizabeta and started typing in search words. When she protested, he successfully elbow checked her. "Aha!" He said triumphantly.

New images appeared on the large screen. They weren't artistic; instead it was amateur-looking video of two blonde women rubbing their bare breasts against each other and licking each other's faces. One of them wore her hair in an ash blonde bob and moaned in a familiar nasal tone. The other whipped her long platinum hair about as she ground against her partner's thigh. Feliks froze the video and shrieked. Lili and Elizabeta stared at the screen in dawning recognition and shock.

"_Oh mój Bóg!_3 That's Katyusha!" He exclaimed. "I heard that she had found a way to make money, but I didn't know it was like this!" Elizabeta and Lili looked at each other. They didn't know what to say about their mutual friend. "Who is she with?" Elizabeta finally managed to say.

Feliks set the video back to motion and a close-up of Ukraine's partner. Lili studied the frame; in HD, she could see the heavy makeup covering the shadow of a bruise on the girl's jaw, the pimples on her cheek, the glazed violet eyes, the silvery skin of a scar crossing an overplucked eyebrow-

_Święta matka_4_, _that's Kaliningrad!" Feliks started rolling around on the carpet, laughing hysterically. "Ukraine is doing porn with _Gilbert's sister!"_ He sat up and looked with malicious green eyes at Lili and Elizabeta. "You know how he's always posting blind items about us? Well, how about we mention this in an anonymous comment on his blog? _Suum cuique, _beyotch!5" He snapped his fingers sassily.

"We can't do this to Katyusha." Elizabeta said. She tried to grab back the laptop, but Feliks pulled away. Gilbert's blog appeared on the screen. "We'll leave Katyusha out of it," Feliks said airily. "But Kaliningrad. . ." The two of them burst into laughter and started looking for the latest post and comments section.

Lili felt like she was looking at them for the first time, especially Elizabeta. "You _do_ know that he can trace you back through the IP address, right?" She finally said. The other two paused and looked at her. "And then what are you going to do when Gilbert finds out this 'anonymous' item comes from you, Elizabeta?"

"You're a techie, like, you can hide it or something," Feliks said. He offered the laptop to her, but Lili stepped away and folded her arms.

"I'm not going to do this," she said. Her voice trembled slightly but she forced herself to stand under their gaze. "First, it's going to hurt Katyusha and she's our friend. Second, I thought Gilbert was your friend, Elizabeta." The Hungarian snorted. Lili ignored her. "Besides, don't you think he already knows this about his sister and if he really didn't care, he would have posted this already? And if he doesn't know, who are we to tell him? It's just mean."

"Why do you care so much about hurting Gilbert's feelings over a sister he hasn't spoken to in over twenty years, Lili?" Elizabeta asked. She had been studying her friend carefully.

Lili could feel her chest heating up, the heat crawling up her neck. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen to you and Katyusha if you post that," she said quickly. "You want to hurt her? You want Gilbert to be really angry at you and try to find some dirt about you to post on his blog? It's not worth it. And it's just mean." She prayed that the turtleneck sweater she wore could cover her rising blush.

Elizabeta finally shrugged. "You win." She turned to Feliks, who had gotten bored and was nibbling a Pocky like a rabbit munching a carrot. "Want to watch _Mam talent!_? I need a laugh."

"Hey, you know we totally rock_, Magyar,_" he said. They found a site with the latest episodes. "Pocky, Lili?"

"No, thanks," Lili said. She suddenly felt very tired. "I have a headache and I think I need to lie down for a bit." She went to the bedroom she was sharing with Elizabeth and changed into her pajamas. She peeped through the door and saw Poland and Hungary drinking and totally involved with the talent show. Lili opened her netbook, logged onto Elizabeta's wifi network, and nestled under the covers. Grainy, black-and-white films without sound played on her screen. Long dead failed starlets and prostitutes cavorted with World War II-era sailors and soldiers, arranging themselves in various fleshly configurations with unfeigned enthusiasm. Lili knew she was a hypocrite, but she told herself, everyone seemed to be having fun, and no one seemed to be getting hurt. Now.

1 See Chapter 5: Truth or Dare from this PruLiech challenge.

2 _Poland's Got Talent!_

3 Polish: Oh my God!

4 Polish: holy mother

5 Latin: to each his own. The motto of the Kingdom of Prussia.


	9. Chapter 9: Phone Calls

**PruLiech Day 9 Phone Calls**

The opening notes of the Swiss National anthem played on Lili's phone. She smiled ruefully and answered it. "_Wie geht's, _Vash?"1

"Gut. Are you on the train now, Lili?" Her brother didn't like to waste time on small talk.

"Ja, of course," Lili said as she looked out the window on the Hungarian countryside. "I should be in Vienna in half an hour."

"That's quick! I don't think I can get there to meet you. Why didn't you call me before you got on the train?"

"I didn't want to bother you_, Bruderherz_2_, _and besides, I can always contact Austria if I need any help."

"Did you have a good time? What did you and Elizabeta do?"

Lili sighed. "Yes, and why don't I tell you when I get home? I hate to talk on the train with all these—"

"Are you hiding something from me, Lili?"

"No!" Her voice rose a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I'd really rather tell you about the weekend in person. Oops, here's the conductor. _Tsch__üß__,_ Vash!" She ended the call over her brother's protest. There was no conductor, but she knew if she kept telling Vash to wait until she returned home, he would keep peppering her with questions. She studied her lime green fingernails with the little daisies Feliks had painted on them; after the fight last night, his offer to give her a manicure seemed to be his way of saying sorry. She had also been glad to avoid Elizabeta's gaze as she watched Feliks select colors and file and chat about how things were going with him and Toris.

Her phone went off again, this time a passage from Liszt. Lili hesitated to answer it. She had a feeling she knew what Elizabeta wanted to talk about and she didn't want to do it over the phone on a train.

The Liszt passage kept repeating, until the mortals in the train gave Lili dirty looks. She answered it. "Why didn't you pick up?" Elizabeta demanded.

"Oh I was in the 'loo," Lil lied. "Thanks for having me over, Elizabeta. How's the TV and laptop working?"

"We've got more serious things to talk about." A pause. "Roderich and I are worried about you, Lili."

Lili froze. Not the Truth or Dare game again. Or was it something from their argument last night?  
>"I'm fine, Elizabeta. There's nothing to worry about."<p>

"Nothing to do with Vash?"

Lili laughed. "Oh, you know about me and Vash!"

"No I don't, Lili." Elizabeta sounded serious. "That was quite a bomb you dropped at dinner. If he's doing _anything_—

Lili's phone beeped. A new call was on the line, a number she didn't recognize. "Oh Elizabeta, I have to take this call. But don't you and Roderich worry about me, everything is fine. Later!" She switched over to the other call, thanking the god of cell phones for convenient timing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lili." She couldn't quite place the male German voice.

"Heeeyyy. . .you?"

"_Wat_,3 you don't recognize my awesome voice?"

"Prussia, I mean Gilbert?" Lili was startled. She felt her mouth pull into a wide smile. "Oh my goodness! Oh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe—" _stop babbling, Lili_, she scolded herself. She took a deep breath. "I've never heard your voice on the phone before. Isn't it funny how people's voices can sound different in person and on the phone?"

"You sound like a little mouse! Oh, _Schei__ß__e_, that came out wrong. It's cute. Your voice is cute, Lili." They laughed a little. "Is this a good time to talk, Lili?" Gilbert asked.

She knew from the tone of his voice that he meant if Vash were around or not. "I'm on a train from Budapest to Vienna. Vash is at home. We can talk."

"Ah, gut." Mutual silence. "So, um, that was a crazy party, ja?"

"Which one?" The moment she spoke, Lili wanted to bang her forehead against the window.

"How many parties are you going to, _Fraulein_? I meant Feliks's. Crazy party girl."

She laughed nervously. _Mein Gott_, he must think I'm an idiot. "Ja, Feliks's party was great." She remembered it, what she had done with Gilbert, and she felt a strange calm return. "It was good to be with you."

"Ja, same here." His voice sounded warm and quiet. "Lili, I'd like to see you again."

Her heart started pounding, like a drum program gone mad. "I'd like to see you, too! But I'll be back at Vash's this evening. Text or email me and we'll see what we can do."

"Ja, will do." Another pause. "So do you need some virtual company on the train?"

"That would be nice." She was touched by the gesture. "So, do you have any gossip about Feliks's party on your blog?"

"Awesome stuff!" And he proceeded to tell her all the way to Vienna.

1 German: how's it going. An informal version of the greeting "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

2 German: Brother heart. Actually more intimate and realistic to use in addressing an older sibling than "bruder"

3 Gilbert uses "Wat" instead of "Was" for "what" as a Berlinism.


	10. Chapter 10 Man's Best Friend

**PruLiech challenge: Man's Best Friend**

It is not uncommon for visitors to the Städtle1 in Vaduz2 to see a petite blonde woman walking a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog whose back is practically even with her waist. What is surprising (especially to American tourists) is how well-behaved the dog is. There is no pulling at the leash or yanking the pocket-sized woman about. Instead the dog walks calmly by her side, sitting when she stops. At the cafes, the dog dozes near her feet, or calmly watches the passersby. Sometimes he sits and rests his large head in her lap, lost in doggy bliss as she rubs his ears. Since Vaduz is tiny by capitol-city standards, many locals recognize the dog and greet him and his mistress warmly. Small children can handle his ears and jowls with great familiarity, but the dog's eyes are always on his mistress. After the young lady has finished her tea and pastry, the dog gets up, shakes himself and ambles by her side, watchful without worry.

It is not uncommon for visitors to the Prenzlauerberg3 neighborhood of Berlin to see a slender young man with shocking white-blond hair stride along the street with a small yellow bird on his head. What is surprising (especially to American tourists) is how calm the bird is. There is no alarmed fluttering or flight from the young man's head. Instead, the bird sits in his unruly hair, as if it were its nest. At the cafes, the bird hops onto the table, picking at crumbs from the man's plate or studying the passersby from his shoulder. Small children stare and the bird stares back, occasionally chirping. After the young man has finished his beer and wurst, the bird takes a quick bath in a saucer of water specially requested by his person, puffs himself up and places himself in the man's palm. And the young man, who has been rather loud and abrasive to curiosity seekers, handles the bird as tenderly as a puff of down, chirping to it, before he places it on his head and walks off. The bird nestles in for the ride, studying the human sea, watchful without worry.

1 The main street in Valduz

2 Capitol of Liechtenstein

3 A neighborhood that was part of East Berlin during the Cold War. A former working-class neighborhood that housed punks during the Cold War, and now has a more gentrified, but still artsy feel.


	11. Chapter 11 Someone's Hero

**Day 11 Someone's Hero**

_**Warning: PruCan shippers, this is where you find out why Prussia and Canada are no longer together in my world. **_

"Dudes, you will not believe what I heard!" America came back from the bar with a fresh round of beer for himself, Denmark and Prussia.

"I'm sure I've heard it already," Gilbert yawned. He thought it was cute how Alfred Jones was always trying to impress him with old news.

"Vash Zwingli is doing all kinds of freaky shit to his sister!" The American nation was caught in a crossfire of beer spit takes.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Matthias thumped the table with his big fist. "There was always something weird about those two, but no one ever had any proof. So where did you hear all this?" He turned to Gilbert, who was sitting at the table, eyes wide and mouth open. "You better write this down for your blog, _ven_1_, _this is major."

"Who's your source?" Gilbert's brain started to work again after the initial shock.

"It's just around, I've heard it from more than one nation," American started fiddling with his glasses and avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

"That's a pretty serious accusation to make about someone without a specific source or proof," Gilbert replied. He was already trying to think of possible suspects from the dinner party. He hadn't said anything, obviously, and he doubted Ludwig would have mentioned the party to Feliciano. That left Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Since when do you need proof? You always put blind items on your blog, and if you don't address this, people will think you're out of the loop." Matthias ran his hand through his unruly crest of hair and finished his beer. "Who wants another round?"

Beer was always tempting, but America insisted on bars that served it ice cold and Gilbert really needed to keep himself sober for his next step. "Of course, it would be an awesome story." He decided to play along with their view of him as a callous gossipmonger. "If it were true." He tossed a few euros on the table and before Alfred could whine about their uselessness, he strode off.

* * *

><p>"Are you accusing <em>me<em> of gossip?" Roderick looked down his perfect nose and through his glasses at his cousin.

"I know it's not me, it's not Ludwig, it sure as hell is not Vash or Lili, so who else?" Gilbert leaned in, inches away from Roderich's face. He watched the other nation grow pale. "So 'fess up, Specs, before you have to buy a pretty new set of glasses."

"Elizabeta and I talked about it, but not to anyone else." Roderich was surprisingly calm, too calm. Out of his peripheral vision, Gilbert saw a black object whir at him. He blocked it with his elbow and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"The frying pan's getting old, Elizabitch." Gilbert said without breaking eye contact with Roderich.

"Leave him alone, Gilbert." Elizabeta said. She strode over and pushed her way between the two males. "If you want to pick a fight, pick it with me." She crossed her arms and locked her green eyes on Gilbert's red-violet ones. Gilbert noted with amusement how Roderich sidled along the wall until he was around the corner. _Schwächling_2_,_he thought.

"So _Frauleinchen,_3it seems you're the leak." He focused on Elizabeta. "Care to explain?"

"I might have mentioned my _concerns_ to Feliks when he stayed over my house last weekend. You know, Roderich and I were floored by what Lili said. She _is_ my friend—"

"—So of course, you have to go around asking things that make your friend look like a slut or her brother look like an incestuous creep. _Very _thoughtful of you, Elizabeta." Gilbert was already planning how to get to Warsaw. _Mein Gott,_ he was going to owe Ludwig a lot of money.

"Watch your mouth, gossip boy. You're just pissed because the rumor hit the streets before you posted it." Elizabeta stared smugly at him. For the first time in a long while, Gilbert wanted to slap her.

"You think that's all this is?" He demanded. "You think you and Roderich are the only moral nations in the world? Have you ever had people spread nasty shit like this about you?" He thought about all the rumors about him and Ludwig and how they sickened him. Invariably, he was the corrupter, the bad influence, the serpent in the garden of Germancest. He disliked Vash, but he didn't want to see this kind of garbage about him and Lili. _Lili._

"The white Teutonic Knight returns to the fray!" Elizabeta said, and he could barely resist grabbing her and shaking her until her chestnut hair whipped about. Instead, he pulled back and turned to leave Austria's house. As he strode through the door, Elizabeta called after him," Why so keen on the trail,Gilbert?"

"My blog's reputation for truth!" He called over his shoulder. Now , _zum Teufel_4 could he get to Warsaw quickly?

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Elizabeta <em>might <em>have put this bug in my ear and I might have been a little worried, because Lili was, like, just at her house, and in the next room, and all I could think was _'oh mój Bóg, poor little thing'_ and no wonder she was freaked out by the yaoi and the porn and-"

"So you're the one who found out the truth?" Gilbert tried his best to sound nonthreatening as Feliks took swigs of tea and vodka. He wanted to lull the Polish nation into complacency and a full confession before he wreaked revenge.

"No! All I did was try to feel out if Elizabeta's concerns were real or not. I mean, we can all see that Vash is like super-possessive of Lili, but I just thought he was like guarding her purity or whatever." Feliks leaned in and tapped the wooden bar table. "It wasn't until I went to Ivan's party this past Friday that my suspicions were confirmed and that I knew Elizabeta's worries were totally true."

"Do tell." Gilbert cracked his knuckles to keep from pounding Feliks's face. Fortunately, the other nation didn't notice.

"Okay, so Ivan and I are on like good terms now and he invited me to his house for a party. And I got to have a nice talk with his new boyfriend Matthew." Gilbert felt a sudden stab in his heart. "Have you ever met him? He's a really nice guy. I think he's like in the Western Hemisphere or something—"

"He's Canada. United States' brother." For a second, Gilbert remembered sweetness and quiet. Matthew Williams, he of the soft violet eyes, floppy flaxen hair, gentle demeanor. He of the quiet wit, the understated jab, the perfectly hidden lie that was revealed when it was too late. He had to shake his head to get rid of all the images and words. "So, you talked with Ivan's new boyfriend. . ."

"Oh yeah, and I asked him,' Like what do you think is going on with Vash Zwingli and his adopted sister Lili? Doesn't it seem kind of funny to you?' and he was like, 'Yeah, they act kind of weird, like he's jealous of her or something," and I said, 'Oh my God, you're so right,' and I told him what Elizabeta told me about the party, and _he _was like, 'Oh my God, that makes perfect sense, I can totally see him asking that and then what happened after she said that?" and I was like, 'I dunno, I wasn't there, but I bet it was awful,' and _he _was like, 'Yeah, I bet it was, like he probably grilled her and she refused to answer until he like stripped her naked and inspected her and can you imagine being Austria and Hungary and having to see that, that's just sick, and the poor girl was probably crying and saying anything to make him shut up and—'"

"Ja, great, gut, thank you." Gilbert cringed as he threw his few remaining zloty on the table. The stab in his heart had traveled southward and was now turing his stomach in circles. Oh Matthew, sweet, imaginative Matthew, so quick with possible scenarios and plausible lies. So quick and eager to seduce with secrets about his brother, England, France. How _zum Teufel _ was he going to get to Canada?

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad we could meet." Matthew Williams smiled warmly as he and Gilbert sipped beer in a bar in Toronto. "I really feared that you would never speak to me again."<p>

Gilbert shrugged. "The past is the past. And I had to get over shit and realize that you needed to be happy." He leaned in, trying to look concerned. "Everything is okay with you and Ivan?"

"It's splendid. He's really a good fellow." Matthew looked dreamy. Gilbert dug his nails into his palms to keep from crying or vomiting, as loss and rage fought each other in his core. He stared out the bar window to compose himself and saw a mortal woman walk by. She smiled as they locked eyes briefly, green eyes like Lili's. He shook himself and felt awake again.

"So I heard from Feliks that you and Ivan co-hosted an awesome party last Friday. Obviously," Gilbert tried to look jovial, "I wasn't invited, and that's cool, I get it, but I heard that it was full of juicy details. Care to fill me in?" He tilted his head and smiled, trying to channel all the heat and mischief he had into his eyes.

It worked. Matthew blushed and looked down at his Canadian beer. "It was a blast. Belarus is still having a hard time with me, but Ukraine is so sweet, and she gave me a lap dance, even thought I told her I was _not _interested. And Cuba brought his best cigars; I get them anyway, but I figured I'd take a few and smuggle them to Alfred when he isn't acting all self-righteous. China catered the whole affair, and I thought I got great Chinese food in Vancouver!" Matthew shook his head. "And Feliks? Feliks is a hoot. I know you don't like him, Gilbert, so I stayed away when I was with you—sorry, didn't mean to bring that up!-, but he and Toris are so cute together and I brought some Yukon Jack and we got to doing shots."

"Oh, I remember Yukon Jack." Gilbert was so glad he was pacing himself and his beer. "So you finally got to hang out with Feliks. Tell me what _you _think."

"He's very funny, and I know everyone thinks he's a ditz, but he's got a really good heart." Matthew finished his beer and Gilbert signaled the waiter to bring another round. "He told me how worried he was about Lili Zwingli and what happened at this party his friend Elizabeta went to, and it sounded terrible. Poor little thing, someone needs to do an investigation."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert called on his days in the _Stasi_5to appear as nonthreatening to his prey as possible. "What did Feliks say that she saw?"

"They were playing Truth or Dare, and Vash got angry and asked if Lili was a virgin and she said, no she wasn't." So far, so good. Matthew drank his beer. "But then Vash lost it and started demanding Lili tell him what she meant and when she wouldn't answer, he started smacking and shaking her in front of their guests until she yelled she had been seeing mortals on the side. Can you believe that?" Matthew looked so earnest. "The poor little thing has to stoop to picking up mortals?"

Gilbert took a long sip of his beer to keep from exploding. _That's not what happened at all. Vash stared like a statue, Lili curtseyed and said goodnight, and everyone made their farewells in an awkward silence._ "So," he tried to be as neutral as possible, "that's what Elizabeta told Feliks?"

Matthew looked like he was trying to recall something. "Well, I don't know the details, but I can just imagine. We all know Vash has a vicious temper when it comes to protecting his territory. And then he demanded a strip search, right in front of Elizabeta and the others!"

"Elizabeta said that?"

"Well, not in so many words, but when Feliks told me what happened, I could just imagine. . ." Matthew looked earnestly at Gilbert. "I mean, we all know something fishy is going on between those two, right?"

_I can just imagine. _That's how Matthew had gotten Gilbert into bed, murmuring those words when he had told him about how lonely and low he felt after unifying with Ludwig. _I can just imagine_ when Gilbert had made passing references to how Ivan had broken him. _I can just imagine_ _you think that's what it means _became a synonym for _Your gut instinct is wrong and my lie is the truth. _That's what Matthew had said about the text messages, the long-distance calls and long absences until he had gotten what he wanted, a _real_ nation with resources and power that would scare his brother into showing him some respect. That's when he had finally told Gilbert the truth.

"So, is this going to be a blind item, Gil?" Matthew smiled, a sweet mix of shy and sly. The same smile he had used to lull Gilbert into believing he was really a nice guy.

Gilbert put down his beer glass, leaned forward and gently played with Matthew's fingertips. "I'm thinking about it, but there's just one thing, Mattie." He watched the Canadian look politely puzzled. "I was at the party. I know what happened." He smiled as sweetly as he could as the other man's face grew white, then red where Gilbert's fist smashed into his nose.

1 Danish: friend

2 German: weakling

3 German: Missy

4 German: how the hell

5 Stasi (short for Staatssicherheitsdeinst): State Security Service. East Germany's secret police.


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmares

**Day 12 Nightmares**

"_Nein, nein, nein!"_ Gilbert bolted upright in bed, eyes wide open, wailing like a child. His heart raced and his mouth was dry. Upstairs, Ludwig's dogs whuffed.

_Calm down_, he told himself, but the terror swept over him, filling his head and lungs. "_Nein, nein, nein_," he cried out and this time, he saw a sliver of light appear under the basement door.

"_Was, Gilbert?"_ Ludwig's voice was a mixture of sleep, worry and annoyance. The dogs snuffled and whined. Even these sounds of mundane life couldn't push the dread away. Gilbert quickly dressed himself and paced the makeshift room, frantic. _"Nein, nein, nein," _ he moaned, gripping his head.

The door opened and kitchen light entered like a tunnel, an escape hatch from the terror surrounding him. "Gilbert, talk to me," Ludwig said. He stood at the top of the stairs, a silhouette surrounded by three worried dogs. "What is it?"

"I have to go, I have to get out, I have to move." Gilbert was panting and glassy-eyed as he pulled on his boots. He strode up the stairs, pushing past his worried brother.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig watched with confusion as his older brother walked out of the house and into the Berlin night.

It was a weeknight and after midnight, technically morning. The streets had quieted and the few people out took one look at the white-haired, red-eyed man in black striding and murmuring frantically, and got out of his way.

This night terror had started like the others. Gilbert's mind had drifted to the past; good times with Old Fritz, victory at Liepzig, the declaration of the Kaiser in Versailles, and then he found himself wondering about the long-dead mortals involved. Was there a heaven and a hell? Where were the ones he loved? Or was there a final oblivion, no chance of reunion, nothing after this life? And that's when he turned to himself. He wasn't a nation any longer, Ludwig had not officially given him Berlin or Pottsdam; why did he still exist? How long would he exist? What would happen to _him_? And that's when the night terror struck, worse than any memory of his times in the trenches or Ivan's worst re-education sessions; at least he could reassure himself he had survived those. Damaged, yes, but still here.

But the night terror crashed against him and knocked him down. It hissed in his ear, _you _will_ end, and nothing will remain. You will no longer move, think, feel. All this will be gone._ Sometimes the terror appeared like a never-ending meadow of white clouds, which actually was not very comforting at all, because they obscured his view and could not hold his weight. Other times, the terror locked him in a box with no light, no room to move, and it took every memory and sensation from him. And that's when he cried out in the darkness, because no amount of awesome courage or skill could stop it.


	13. Chapter 13 If you could trade lives

**Day 13 If you could trade your life—**

**I'm using Bella, since it seems to be the most common name for Belgium in fandom, and I'm using Anders for the Netherlands because Hidekaz Himaruya mentioned that in a blog entry as a possible name. And yeah, Bella's going out with Lovino—I plead canon!**

Lili and Vash were visiting Bella in Brussels. Vash and Bella's brother, Anders, were discussing what to do about their current economic situations, while Bella and Lili enjoyed chocolates and playing with Lili's pet papillon dogs. Lili admired the elegant apartment filled with antiques and a mix of contemporary art. She had her own house in Vaduz and a chalet in the Alps, but Vash either was with her there or expecting her to spend most of her time in one of his homes. Things had gotten especially bad after the Truth or Dare episode and their fight1; except for sneaking off with Gilbert at Feliks's party and the sleepover at Elizabeta's, he had kept her close by his side, interrogating her before and after she walked her dog or tried to run basic errands.

Right now, she could see him darting glances at her and Bella while conversing with Anders. _Just stop,_ she wanted to tell him, _just let me breathe._ She noted that Anders barely looked at her and Bella, intent on what Vash was saying, or whatever was in the clay pipe he smoked. He didn't ask Bella what she did with her free time, whom she was meeting, and he certainly didn't seem fazed that she was wearing fashionable skinny jeans and a cotton top that slid down her shoulder, exposing a black bra strap.

"_Cherie,_ why the sad face?" Bella whispered as she blocked the male nations' view with her back. To them, the two females looked like they were talking about the papillons as they rubbed their silky bellies, but this way they could speak softly.

"I wish I had your life." Lili looked around at the apartment, the photographs of different friends and travels. Of course, there were photos of Anders and Bella in St. Maarten or in the gorilla sanctuary in Uganda, but there were also new ones of Bella with Lovino Romano, the latter with a genuine smile instead of a scowl on his face. There were even some older pictures of her with France, and a small framed painting of Spain in his Renaissance glory.

"It hasn't always been flowers and romance, Lili." Bella said. They both knew there would never be photographs of either Ludwig or Gilbert in her home, no matter how many official apologies Ludwig made. 2

"Yes, but at least you've been loved. You can see Lovino whenever you want, you dress as you please, go where you like, and Anders doesn't interfere. And me…" Lili gestured at her modest, childish dress with disgust.

"Lili, you're strong and you're smart." Bella whispered. She hugged her friend, the better to hide the beginning shudders of Lili's tears from the male nations. "You can stand up to Vash in the little things, _oui_? Now it's time to start on the big stuff."

_Easier said than done_, Lili thought. It was easy to mock Vash's watchfulness and ridiculous ideas about female modesty and behavior in a private blog, another to defy them in person. The bruises from the last fight were gone, but she could still see the look in his eyes when she had wielded her Swiss Army knife at him. It had been a mixture of rage and pain; he had never expected her to fight back, to show such ingratitude for protecting her from the rapacity of the world. As he had backed away, her satisfaction had turned to guilt.

He had given her the silent treatment until the morning after Feliks's party. As they ate breakfast, he had looked at her and said, "Lili, I think I know what we need to do." She had frozen; had he found out about her sneaking off with Gilbert? He had smiled, as gently as Vash could (not much, but still) and he had said, "I'm going to find an appropriate nation to court you." When he had said those words, she had been too shocked to retort. Instead, she had felt as if he had placed her in a lovely dollhouse, and she was watching him close the doors upon her.

The Zwinglis planned to stay the night in Brussels and head back to Bern the next day. Lili shared Bella's bedroom. Funny, she thought as she changed into her pajamas, Vash gets upset if I speak too much to Anders, but I can share a room with his sister; for all he knows, we could be lovers! Lili told Bella about Vash's plans for her. The Belgian nation was shocked.

"_Incroyable!_3He can call it 'courtship' but it's an arranged marriage! Nations don't need to marry anymore!" Bella plopped down on Lili's bed and grabbed her hands. "You have to put your foot down! You can't let him do this to you!"

"I know!" Lili reminded herself that she had stood up against worse threats, nations that had had no interest in her well-being. And that was what made it so hard to rebel against Vash. "He means well, and he has done so much for me—"

"But this is where you draw the line, Lili. When you get back to Bern, go straight on to Vaduz. You have your own nation, your own homes, and you need to have your own private life and love." The two nations smiled at each other and Bella hugged her. "Now _à bien dormi_4and remember you have friends who don't ask you to give up your life for them!"

Lili lay down and suddenly had a papillon bound onto the bed and curl up against her chest. She stroked the little dog tenderly and thought about how she would need to change the future in order to have the life she wanted.

1 See Chapters 5 and 6 of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge for this reference.

2 Germany violated a treaty of neutrality it had held with Belgium when German forces invaded in 1914; then there was the Battle of Belgium in 1940 and the ensuing occupation during World War II.

3 French: Unbelievable

4 French: sleep well


	14. Chapter 14 Kidnapped!

**Day 14 Kidnapped!**

**Bad Touch Trio! Foul-mouthed Lovino! I get carried away with dialog, so I apologize for the length. It should read quickly, though.**

* * *

><p>Lili was returning to her home in Vaduz in the afternoon, when two pairs of strong arms grabbed her. Before she could say a word, a woman's hand clapped over her mouth. "<em>Tu viens avec nous!"<em>1A familiar voice said. The two figures carried the half-struggling, half-giggling nation into a waiting car with Austrian plates. Lili recognized her captors as Hungary and Belgium, and saw South Italy, and the Netherlands and a miserable-looking Austria in the front seat.

"What's this?"She asked, as Netherlands pulled out a map and started giving Austria directions.

"This is a kidnapping! We're taking you to Innsbruck for Soundcity!"2 Elizabeta waved the tickets in Lili's face.

"_Mein Gott_! This is wonderful! " Lili squealed. Bella took a shopping bag from Lovino and handed it to her. "When we stop for gas and snacks, change into these." The Belgian nation smiled.

Lili peeped into the bag and was delighted by what she saw. "What cute clothes! You didn't have to buy these for me!"

"_È un dono,"_3Lovino said, gesturing towards himself and Bella. "From us."

"_Grazie! Merci!_" Lili hugged both of them. Lovino blushed and then started scowling and cursing at the nations in the front seat. "_Porco mondo, alloco, _you drive like a _nonna!"_4

"_Halt die goschen, du Nussbaum."_5Roderich breathed deeply and clutched the steering wheel. "How do we get out of here?" Anders kept repeating the same directions over and over, but the Austrian kept missing the street or ending up on the wrong ones. Lovino kept up a running patter of Italian insults under his breath.

"_Az istenért"_!6 Elizabeta finally exploded. "Pull over and let me drive!" Roderich did so, and ended up squished in the back between the car door and Lili. She felt a little sorry for him; it was clear that he didn't look forward to dancing away the night to techno and house music among crowds of drunken young mortals.

Just over the Austrian border, the car stopped for gas, bathroom breaks, and snacks. Lili changed out of her girlish dress and into a pair of black cropped skinny jeans, a striped boatneck sweater that revealed she had curves, and strappy heels. She was relieved they weren't too high, so she could dance and walk without being in pain. She was also glad she had painted her toe nails a bright red. She took the bow out of her hair and shook her blonde bob to give it a tousled look.

When she rejoined her "captors," Bella and Elizabeta jumped up and down with delight. "You look so cute!" Lovino kissed his fingertips, Anders raised his eyebrows approvingly ("Don't get any ideas!" Bella warned him) and even Roderick nodded in approval. "Elegant yet attractive," he said as they stuffed themselves back into the car and headed towards Innsbruck.

Parking was a struggle, but when Roderich had a few words with the police ("I know the mayor," he explained), they found a spot not too far from the main train station and took the bus to Franziskanerplatz, where masses of young mortals were already dancing and drinking to the warmup DJ. Lili was excited; the setting sun reflecting off the Alps, the thumping bass, and the chattering of her friends made her happy that they had whisked her away. She set her phone to "buzz" so if Vash tried to reach her, she could check but not be annoyed throughout the evening. What would Vash say if he called her and she told him what had happened? Not much he could do about it, was there? As the group of nations walked amongst the oblivious dancers, she found herself laughing. She felt loose and free, and she hadn't even had a drink yet!

After some discussion about where to go and which acts to see, the group ended up in a club dancing to house music. Spotlights swirled over the crowd and random script pulsed on screens. Lili was sipping on a beer and dancing with Elizabeta, Bella and Lovino, while Anders did shady business in the corner and Roderich sat at the bar. Lovino seemed to be having a good time, swaying with the beautiful young women, until his gaze wandered and his sexy eyes hardened. "Goddamnit!" He swore."Those bastards are here to wreck my fun and steal my girl!"

Lili turned to see what he was looking at. A trio of young men swaggered into the club, the sea of mortals parting before them. In the swing of the searchlight, she could make them out. Francis Bonnefoy, slender in an expensive suit, flicked his blond hair out of his eyes and stared at the longing women. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo smiled lazily as his hips already started to move to the drum machines' rhythm. And the one who drew her attention, the pale-skinned, pale-haired man in a black dress shirt and jeans, bobbed his head to the beat, dark maroon eyes scanning the crowd. When he saw her, his eyes widened and he walked into a table, scattering beer and angry Austrian college boys.

_Mein Gott_, Lili thought, trying to hide her laughter. She was embarrassed for him and hoped he wouldn't hate her for ruining his awesome entrance. He said something to the angry Austrians that sent them into a stunned silence and came over to her group, his snickering friends trailing behind.

"The awesome me is here! Commence dancing and partying!" Gilbert Bielschmidt said as he busted into the middle of the group. Francis and Antonio sidled up to Bella, as she tried to grab a bristly Lovino's hand. Elizabeta tightened her mouth and slid her hand into her purse.

"_Ma bonne amie_, tell me who this _petite gamine_ is," Francis murmured to Bella, his eyes sliding over Lili's body.7 She felt flattered, then angry; he couldn't recognize her face just because she was wearing different clothes?

"_Vaffanculo_, pervert!"8 Lovino snarled. Antonio put a hand on his shoulder, which barely seemed to comfort him. "Easy_, hermano_, he just wants to know her name."

"It's Lili Zwingli, idiots." Gilbert said. He smiled at her. "So how did you fly the coop, Lili?"

"We sprang her, Gilbert," Elizabeta said. Lili felt her friend's hand clutch her shoulder. She was getting tired of people talking about her and answering for her.

"They kidnapped me, Gilbert," she said. "I was kidnapped by the Fun Squad!"

"Then I'm here to liberate you, " he said. He took her hand, and as Elizabeta gasped, Lili let him lead her to the bar. "Now you are with the Awesome One. Have another drink?" He took her empty beer bottle away and handed her a fresh one. He clinked his beer against hers. "To meeting here. _Prost!"_

"_Prost!" _She replied. They drank and then he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look amazing, Lili, you really do."

"I'm just wearing jeans and a sweater!" She replied.

"But you wear them well." Gilbert replied. He pulled back and studied her. Who knew Lili Zwingli had such long legs and a tiny waist? As she led him back to the dance floor, he noted the rear view, and decided that Antonio had competition from the female nation division for Dat Ass. The two shimmied and gyrated to the beat, but without the fluid elegance of southern nations. Still, they were having fun, and he could get his hands on her and she didn't seem to mind. At one point, she had her back to him, waving her body to the music and he pressed up to her cute little behind, resting his hands upon her hips. She looked back at him, eyes full of warning mischief. He pulled her in closer, grinding his pelvis against her ass, feeling himself awaken and harden against her firm yet soft flesh. He breathed onto her neck, trailing little kisses along it, longing to bite into her shoulder. Ja, she wanted him, that was clear, he thought as he traced the fingers of one hand up her ribcage, the other digging deeper into her hip-

A hard little elbow stabbed him right under the breastbone, knocking the air from his lungs and bringing nothing but pain. He gasped. "_Mein Gott_! That hurt!" He looked down and saw Lili glaring at him.

"If and when we do it, Gilbert, it will _not_ be as drunks on a dance floor. _Du verstehst mich, ja_?"9 Her voice was still sweet, but low and with a steely edge to it that made him pay attention.

"Ja, Ma'am!" He felt chastened and a bit dorky, the way he imagined the United States would.

"_Gut._ Then let's dance." She faced him and started swaying and shaking to the beat. He tried, but he no longer felt like it. Instead, he took her hand and shouted in her ear over the noise, "We need to talk." She nodded and followed him outside. The street was crowded with fun seekers, but at least the music was not overpowering them. Gilbert led her over to a bench and tapped it. She stood and stared at him, polite and defiant. He sighed, sat down, and then she plunked down next to him.

"Lili," he began. She looked at him, wide green eyes curious. "You've been coming after me, you kissed me, but when I dance with you—"

"Dry hump me in public," she corrected.

"It's dancing!" He was getting impatient with her. "You're wearing jeans, it's not like I can just flip up your skirt and fuck you in a crowd." He wanted to shock her and he saw that he had. Her cheeks flushed and she studied her hands in her lap. Such cute, mouthable little hands, he thought.

"I don't want to end up_ fucked_ against the wall, and then laughed about the next day," she finally said. She looked at him and he could see her eyes shining. At first, he thought they were filled with tears, but he recognized the hardness in her gaze. "I know what people call you, Francis, and Antonio. I know how they flatter and use Katyusha at parties and then act like they don't know her name at world meetings."

"That's Francis and Antonio, and that's Katyusha." He could already tell Lili was _not_ going to be like Ukraine. He felt like he was going to say something unawesome, so he studied his boots and her small arched feet with round, red-tipped toes and black leather straps contrasting against the creamy skin. Little feet he wanted to cradle in his hands and kiss. _Scheiße_, he groaned inwardly, he wanted to fuck her against a wall _and_ spend centuries adoring every inch of her body. "If you're so worried about that, then we should stop meeting like this," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" For the first time, Lili sounded nervous. I've ruined it, she thought to herself, I've ruined it before it started.

"I mean, we shouldn't wait until we're drunk at big parties." Gilbert replied. He took her hand and he could feel it trembling, like a little bird's rapid heartbeat. "I meant it when I spoke to you over the phone and said I wanted to see you again."

Lili's heart started beating as hard and rapidly as the beat coming from the clubs. She wanted to squeal and bound into his lap, but then all the obstacles came into her head. There was Vash, of course; there was the distance between Berlin and Vaduz, there were arrangements to make, so much effort. But she looked at him, and she saw how Gilbert's eyes looked like burgundy wine, how unlike his usual hard ruby smirk, and she knew she could do it. She would do it.

"I want to see you again, too." She finally said and he leaned in to kiss her, gently at first, and then more hungrily. Lili slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She felt his hand graze her breast and shivered at the touch.

Gilbert groaned suddenly and Lili thought she had done something. Or maybe she was supposed to do something. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked it. "_Scheiße,"_ he muttered. "Antonio wants me. Lovino picked a fight with Francis." Lili scrambled out of his lap. "I guess you should catch up with your kidnappers so they don't kill you or anything," he said. They kissed again, but the phone buzzed angily. "I'm serious about making plans to get together, Lili. I'll text you my number." A final quick kiss on the nose. "I'm glad you came."

Lili watched him stride back into the club. She checked her phone and saw several texts from Vash and Elizabeta and Bella. She texted Vash that she was out with friends and she responded to the others to meet her at another venue in ten minutes and began following her map. _I'm glad you came, _he said_. _And she was.

* * *

><p>1 French: you're coming with us!<p>

2 Soundcity: one day music/dance festival in Innsbruck that features lots of techno, house, and dance music at different venues all over the city. Usually occurs in early May.

3 Italian: it's a gift

4 Italian: Damn it all, idiot, (literally "owl")—He's cursing out Austria and saying he drives like a grandma.

5 Austrian German: Shut up, you nuttree.

6 Hungarian: for God's sake, for goodness sake

7 French: my good friend, little urchin. The best way to describe gamine is to think of a fine-boned petite girl with a boyish air.

8 Italian: Fuck you!

9 German: You understand me, yes?


	15. Chapter 15 Three Wishes

**Day 15 Three wishes**

Gilbert Bielschmidt thought wishes were stupid. If one wanted something, one made it happen or at least made the effort. A nation wants to be strong? Create an army and pick some fights. A nation wants to be wealthy? Figure out what you have to offer the world (or what you can take from someone else) and sell it. A nation wants to survive? Make your mortals love you and cherish the dream of your existence despite all odds.

Wishes had never done a damn thing for him. He had wished the Holy Roman Empire had not died, but he did. He had wished his sister Maria would have forgiven him for his failure at Jena (he thought she was right behind him, honestly!) and she never had.1 He had wished Feliks would just shut up and die, so he could expand his territory, but the Polish nation had stayed alive, even when it seemed like he could barely move. He had wished he and Ludwig had won the First World War, but they hadn't. He had wished Danzig had stayed with him after the war, as some kind of consolation, but she had fled for freedom.2 He had wished Ludwig had seen through Hitler earlier. He had wished the July 20 assassination plot had succeeded.3

_Scheiße,_ he sometimes even wished that they had hung him back in 1947, instead of listening to Ivan's stupid joke—"We have a saying, 'the German may very well be a good fellow, but it is best to hang him anyway.' I now say, 'The Prussian may very well be a bad fellow, but it is best to keep him around.'He will come with me, _da?_" _Ja_, living with Ivan had been a real comedy, if you like black, violent comedies.

Sometimes he wished he could remember what happened during his time behind the Wall. There were gaps, part of the consequences of Ivan's treatment. Sometimes, he wished he could forget what he actually remembered, what came back in nightmares and flashbacks.

Sometimes he wished he were East Germany again.

Wishes, he decided, were a form of dishonesty, wanting something that you knew you could not earn, create, or steal on your own. And that's why stories were full of fairy godmothers, lamps, magical beasts: if you had to wish for something that you knew was not yours, then you needed someone else to get it for you. You had to rely on the charity of saints or magic, and the thought of taking charity made him sick. No, you earned what you got, and if you put in the effort and failed, then you weren't meant to have it. And there was no use in sniveling about it, when there was beer to get you drunk or a fight to pick.

He had wished that Elizabeta loved him back. They had tried a couple of times, most recently after the Wall fell. He had tried so hard to rein in his appetite, to be like the best mix of himself and Roderich, and still she had ended it. She had said in tears, "It's too hard with you, Gilbert. It was never this hard with Roderich." And he had watched her leave, biting his lip till his mouth filled with blood and he could really have something to cry about.

He wished he had been the one to dump Matthew instead of the other way around.

So wishes sucked, and if parents and teachers really wanted to do mortal children a favor, they should stop telling them all those fairy tales. No one was going to give you three wishes. No one was going to give you _anything_, but an opening or chance and then it was up to you. All he had earned—a kingdom, a brother, an empire—had been through his own labors, and all he had lost. Wishing had nothing to do with it. And yet, he found himself on the train back to Berlin, hungover and blinking in the morning sun, wishing he was in his bed and Lili was in his arms.

* * *

><p>1 The Battle of Jena—October 14 1806—a victory by Napoleon and his forces over the Prussian army. It was a decisive, humiliating loss for the Kingdom of Prussia, which revealed how much the military needed reform.<p>

2 As the Treaty of Versailles called for an independent Polish state, the port city of Danzig/Gdansk was designated a city-state, so Poland could have access to the Baltic Sea, but its German-majority citizens would not have to live under Polish rule. It remained semi-autonomous from 1920-1939, when it was invaded and claimed by Nazi Germany as part of the invasion of Poland.

3 The July 20 plot was the attempt to blow Hitler up in 1944 and to stage a government takeover by members of the German high command. It failed and led to the crushing of anti-Hitler opposition within Germany. It was recently dramatized in the Tom Cruise movie _Valkyrie_.


	16. Chapter 16 Childhood Memories

**Day 16 Childhood memories**

**I alternate here between Lili and Gilbert. Warning: Sexual Assault (not graphic, but still).**

Lili's first memory is of studying a beam of sunlight coming through the narrow window of a castle. It illuminates the dust motes and she imagines them as fairies dancing. It's funny; no one had ever told her about fairies (the humans fed her, cleaned and clothed her, and left her to wander about the castle) and yet, that's what she imagined them to be. Fairies from the outside, coming to dance for her.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's first memory is of heat and light. He is riding behind a man dressed in a white tunic and chain mail. He's hungry, thirsty, hot and dizzy, but he forces himself to sit upright on the swaying horse. They are heading north, to bring the knowledge of the One True God to a new group of heathens. The sun reflecting off the white cloth and the pale ground hurt his eyes. He just wants to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>A man comes to visit Lili, a man who smells differently from the people who have been caring for her. He is very handsome and well dressed. She is entranced by the dark curl bouncing over his wavy brown hair, the violet eyes behind spectacles. He hands her a book and asks her to read for him, but she can only stare at the paper and the strange marks. He looks sad, says something about staying longer than he thought, and to Lili's delight, he does.<p>

The man asks her to call him _Herr Österreich_ and he sits with her every day, making connections between the marks on the page and the sounds they make. She starts to piece them together and she is so happy the day she haltingly reads the first line of a poem. It feels so good to have this solemn young man smile at her and say, "Gut, Lili!" Now she has a name.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's order settles in a place called Burzenland. He meets a boy his age who calls himself Magyar. They practice swordfighting, wrestling, and go for long rides in the fields. Magyar has a magical touch with horses, and he shows Gilbert how to understand their thoughts and win them through patience and gentleness. Gilbert's happiest memories from that time are of lying in a field of wildflowers alongside Magyar, looking up at the clouds and talking about their shapes. He remembers Magyar's wavy red-brown hair, his fine features, and most of all, his bright green eyes.<p>

One day, Gilbert finds Magyar slumped against a wall, moaning in pain. He teases him about feeling unwell, and as a joke, Gilbert grabs his chest. To his shock, he feels little soft cushions where he should only feel flesh and bone. Something _is_ wrong, and it only gets weirder, when Magyar laughs about not having a penis and says he'll grow one in time. Gilbert runs to the chapel that the Order has set up and prays for forgiveness for whatever he's done. It _had _ to be bad, because it felt so good, right?

The last day Gilbert sees Magyar, his friend is sullen and sad. When Gilbert asks why he doesn't want to go riding with him, Magyar snaps, "Because you're not supposed to be here! My king wants you and your stupid Order to leave!" Magyar can't tell him why; he just says that he can't see Gilbert anymore. Shortly thereafter, Gilbert is on horseback, riding through fields and mountains, following the mortals to another place filled with heathens who need to know about the One True God.1

* * *

><p>Herr Österreich comes to visit Lili every year, bringing new books, clothes, embroidery supplies, and even a harpsichord. He tells her she belongs to a great family of mortals who serve his master; when she asks when they will come live with her, he grows silent. When he leaves, she notices that the mortal servants go back to their lazy ways. Very quickly, she learns how to mend her own clothes, cook for and feed herself, and keep her rooms clean.<p>

One day, Herr Österreich arrives with a carriage and baggage cart. He spends time with her, drilling her in how to curtsey properly, how to dance, how to address principalities, kingdoms, and margraves. When she asks why he is being so harsh to her, he tells her that he is taking her to the city he lives in, a great city called _Wien,_2where she will finally meet her mortals and other men and women like him and her. She asks why, and he tells her because she will now be known as a principality ("your mortals will be princes, like in the stories you read," he says) and a full member of a group of nations ruled by the Holy Roman Empire. Now Lili understands why he is so demanding, and she quickly masters the dances and manners.

Herr Österreich takes her to his marvelous city and a palace filled with gold and white and paintings. She has never seen so many people in one place. She notices how she and Herr Österreich don't smell like many of the people they meet; he tells her that is how you identify a mortal, by the subtle smell of rot on them. When he introduces her to young men and women who don't have that smell, she is relieved. He presents her to the Holy Roman Empire, a handsome young man with blond hair and sad blue eyes. He is courteous and kind, but Lili feels sorry for him. He doesn't seem as happy or robust as some of the other nations (that's the name Herr Österreich uses for her and him and the others who don't smell like death) she meets.

Lili finally meets her mortals, a family of blondes whose splendid wigs and embroidered clothing can't hide the death smell. Their elegant manners can't hide their lack of interest in her studies or eagerness for their company. Later, when Herr Österreich takes her back to the castle, he tells her that she has been named after them. She will now be known as the Principality of Liechtenstein. It sounds impressive, but she still lives in a castle by herself, servants, and a yearly shipment of books, clothes, and needlework supplies.3

* * *

><p>Gilbert remembers his first kill. It is a man, one of the pagan Prussians who refuses to be baptized. The man sneers in his strange nasal language, and Gilbert charges. Before the man can raise his own sword, Gilbert's pierces his belly, a weird sensation of resistance than sickening softness. The man slumps to the ground, a look of indignation, then disbelief, then despair in his pale eyes. Gilbert watches the blood spurt and leak onto the man's tunic and grass. All around him, others are doing the same. There's noise and motion, but all Gilbert can see is the man's face and the eyes turning into lifeless glass marbles. Later, when the battle is over and the men are dead, and the women and children cry in their rope halters, Gilbert reflects on what he has done. A man had a life, and he, Gilbert, took it<em>. I have a power, <em>he realizes.

* * *

><p>Lili's mortal family never visits her, but they do reply to her letters with presents. They send her globes, a small telescope, magnifying glasses, a crocodile mummy, minerals, and whatever else she requests. Herr Österreich visits at least once a year to hear her progress on the harpsichord and to bring her books and new clothes. He notes with concern that she doesn't grow very much.<p>

* * *

><p>When Gilbert and the Order enter the city they call Danzig in their language, they round up the Polish knights and magistrates, their families. Someone suggests they should search the convent and so he goes, young, eager to be of help. The abbess and some of the more important sisters and novices are already being taken away, but he wants to find every last one of them. He is slender and he can get in places that the adult mortals can't reach.<p>

So he goes to the kitchen because he is also hungry and thirsty and he knows such a wealthy city will have a wealthy convent full of good bread and ale. That's where he finds her, a girl his age with dirty blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, hiding in a basket of turnip greens that he knocked over.

"_Du bist mein! Meine geisel_!"4 He cries as he grabs her arm. She fights back and manages to break free. He corners her and she hisses, an angry kitten. "_Hingabe zu mir_!"5 He commands. When he pulls at her shift, she sinks her teeth into the soft flesh at the base of his thumb.

He howls and slaps her with his other hand. "Jezebel!" He screams. As he manages to get her into a headlock, he smells her neck and realizes there is something different about her. Normally, he can smell death on a mortal; the freshest newborn, the loveliest maid, the most powerful, youthful knight all carry that faint scent of constant rot. But he can't smell it on her.

"_Quisnam es vos_?"6 He doesn't know Polish but he figures a girl in a convent would know _some _Latin. She eyes him suspiciously and shakes her head.

He repeats the same question, this time with an angry shake. "_Gedania_,"7 she blurts out. "Gdansk."He is impressed with himself and lets out a low whistle. He has caught the personification of a city!

"_EGO sum Teutonic ordo quod vos es mei_!"8 He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the kitchen and to the town square where the Knights and their captives are assembled. He brings her to the Grand Master, who is just about to dismiss her with the rest of the leading citizens of the city, when Gilbert explains that she _is_ the city, and shouldn't be killed. The commander listens carefully, looks at the small, sullen girl, gives Gilbert an affectionate head rub and pulls the girl aside. She watchs as the knights put coarse rope halters around the necks of the Polish elite, including the abbess and nuns who taught and nurtured her. As they are marched up to the ramparts and pushed over the edge, she wails, trying to break away. Gilbert grabs her and claps a sweaty, dust-creased hand over her mouth. "_Exsisto quietis. vos es nostri iam_."9

* * *

><p>One year, when Herr Österreich comes to visit, he looks very sad and he is dressed in a black suit. He brings a black dress in the new Empire style and a black bonnet for Lili. They are going to Wien for a funeral. When she asks who has died, he says it was the Holy Roman Empire. Lili is shocked. "We can die?" She thought that was what separated the nations from the mortals. "We can die when they want us to," he says.<p>

* * *

><p>The Teutonic Order builds a fortress on the banks of the Nogat River. After construction began on the brick castle, Gilbert finds a small dirty blond girl. Like Danzig, she smells free of death. Unlike Danzig, this girl looks like a toddler, and can't speak or tell him her name. When he bathes her in the nearby river, her hair and skin are paler than his, and her eyes are a light violet with red flecks in the irises. He drapes his cloak over her and leads the docile child to the Grand Master.<p>

"What are we going to do with a girl child?" the Grand Master asks Gilbert. He seems more exasperated than pleased by this discovery.

"She will be our city here, like Danzig. But better!" Gilbert smiles down at the little girl. She looks up, swinging her chubby hand in his. "Can we call her Maria after Our Lady?" He asks.

"Yes, just like we will call this place Marienburg." The Grand Master looks pleased with himself. "Gilbert, since you found her, you must care for her until we can get an order of nuns here." Gilbert can barely keep himself from jumping up and down with joy. Another child, and one who isn't angry at him!

Maria becomes like a favorite hound or horse. He keeps her clean, brushes her long, easily tangled hair, feeds her from his own trencher, and makes sure she learns her name and prayers. When she sleeps, he watches her, marveling at how her lower lip pouts out. He loves carrying her around, until she gets too heavy and rambunctious. He gives her sticks and teaches her to handle them like swords and daggers. She's almost as fun as Magyar, without Magyar's conversational skills. Then the fortress is complete, and a small group of nuns arrive. They take Maria away to raise her as a future bride of Christ. When Gilbert complains about not seeing her, or fumes that they are not caring for Maria properly, the Grand Master cuffs him. "We have more pressing cares. Besides, she was making you too soft, anyway."

* * *

><p>After the funeral for the Holy Roman Empire, it is too dangerous for Herr Österreich to travel to Vaduz to see Lili. He writes her often, much more than her humans, and tells her about how ambitious and efficient France has become under the mortal Napoleon. Lili and her mortals now belong to something called the Confederation of the Rhine, and they are expected to supply soldiers to France's armies. When Lili asks if she will ever get to meet France, Herr Österreich replies that that is not a good idea.<p>

Then something marvelous happens. Herr Österreich writes to her that Napoleon has been defeated, France has been laid low, and she, like the other German-speaking nations and states, are free from his demands. He tells her to prepare for his arrival and another visit to Wien. From the tone of his letter, Lili can tell he is happy and his happiness is infectious.

When Herr Österreich arrives at the castle, he brings a pianoforte to replace the harpsichord and trunks of new dresses. When Lili tries them on, she is startled by her appearance. They are no longer girls' dresses, but women's styles, with low necklines and ornate trim. She gets real sets of jewelry to wear on her neck, arms and ears, and a maid who dresses her blonde hair in elaborate knots and curls. Herr Österreich teaches her the current dances, including one called the waltz; when he puts his hand on her waist and his handsome face looks down closely at hers, she blushes at the intimacy of it.

Wien hums with activity, conversation, and music. Just as the mortals meet to redraw the map of Europe, their nations jostle for territory and lesser-ranking nations to add to their entourages. By day, there are meetings; by night, dances. For the first time, Lili is properly introduced as Fraulein Lili Elise Vogel, Principality of Liechtenstein to other nations10. She is chaperoned by Herr Österreich and a chestnut-haired, green-eyed young woman who represents Hungary. This woman, named Elizabeta, teaches Lili how to ride on a gentle pony, and takes her to the salons governed by great mortal ladies.

Lili also attends meetings, and is initially intimidated by how loudly the primarily male nations argue about creating a confederation to protect their interests. One nation, a striking-looking young man with silver blond hair and garnet-colored eyes, seems to enjoy disagreeing constantly with Herr Österreich. She listens, takes notes, and when there is a vote, she says yes and is now a member of the German Confederation.

That night there is a dinner and a dance. Lili wears a white silk gown with red, gold, and blue embroidery, and a set of sapphire jewelry. She drinks unwatered wine for the first time and chats with a sweet-tempered brunet who calls himself Saxe-Coburg. She is partners with the Kingdom of Bavaria for the opening dance, and waltzes with none other than her friend and protector, Herr Österreich. As they twirl to the joyful music, he asks her, "What do you think of the Congress, Lili?"

"I think it's marvelous!" She laughs over the lush orchestra.

Herr Österreich smiles, a wry little smile that makes her think she has said something wrong. "It's new to you," he says. The dance ends and he escorts her off the floor and to a giddy auburn-haired boy who speaks Italian. "Consider this your debut into the world, Lili," Herr Österreich says kindly. "You are now a full-fledged adult nation." And as she dances with the lovely Italian who calls himself Veneziano, Lili realizes she no longer needs to imagine the fairies dancing in the sunbeams; she now dances in the world.

* * *

><p>Gilbert can pinpoint exactly when his childhood ended: July 15, 1410. It is the Battle of Grunwald, and the Teutonic Order faces off against the combined forces of Poland and Lithuania. To his great joy, Gilbert sees the Lithuanian light cavalry retreat. As he slashes and drives forward, he sees the blond hair and slight figure of Feliks Łukasiewicz, the personification of Poland. Feliks is on foot and swinging his sword ferociously at the mortals around him. Gilbert rides up and gives a blow that Feliks wards off with his shield. Gilbert can't help laughing as his horse trots about the angry Polish nation. He has the advantage of height, until his horse screams in pain and buckles under him. <em>The bastard<em>, Gilbert realizes, _of course, he'll attack my horse._ He disentangles himself from the slumping, dying animal and faces Feliks. The other nation's face is streaked with blood, dirt, and sweat and he bares his teeth at the Teutonic Order.

The two lunge at each other, concentrating only on the enemy in front of them, as mortals engage in their own desperate combats. Gilbert easily dispatches the Polish mortals around Feliks, and bears his sword against his enemy's. Feliks pushes back, but he is too light; Gilbert forces him to his knees. Feliks uses his shield to ward off his blows, until Gilbert kicks it away. The force almost sends the smaller nation sprawling, but he swings his leg, and Gilbert almost falls forward. He balances himself in time and charges into Feliks, cutting into his sword arm. Feliks screams in pain and rage, dropping his sword and trying to get out his dagger with his other hand, but it is too late. Gilbert tackles him and grips him by the throat.

The two nations, who are barely adolescents, pant and glare at each other. "I'm going to kill you and take your head back to Marienburg," Gilbert sneers. Feliks's eyes widen and Gilbert wonders, _hmm, did he understand me? _That is the last thought he has, before a great ringing pain resounds throughout his skull. He wails and collapses onto the heaving body of Poland.

When Gilbert comes to, it's to pain: Pain in the back of his skull, pain in his sword arm (it seems to be hanging at an odd angle), pain in his ribs and pain around his jaw and nose. He tries to get up, but flounders forward, and he realizes that his hands have been tied behind his back and his ankles together. He turns himself onto his back and sees a smiling Feliks, and to his shock, Toris Laurinaitis, the personification of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania.

"You! I thought you had fled the field!" He gasps in German.

Toris smiles smugly. "That was the plan," he says, his accent making his German almost incomprehensible. He rolls Gilbert with his foot until he is face down in the bloody, muddy grass.

"On your knees, _priest_," Feliks hisses and Toris pulls Gilbert up to a kneeling position by his bound wrists. Gilbert screams at the sharp pain racing up his broken sword arm.

"So, what's your motto, Teutonic Order?" Feliks asks. Gilbert glares at him. Feliks repeats the question in Slavic-accented German and slaps his face hard. Gilbert feels fresh blood trickle down his split upper lip.

"_Helfen, Wehren, Heilen_.11" He mutters. Feliks glares at him and spits in his face.

"_Hypokryta_!"12 The Polish nation snaps. He grabs Gilbert's forelock of silver-blond hair and yanks his face up to his. "My sister's people asked you to help them and you _killed _them! You slid in like serpents and took over the town."13 He shakes Gilbert's head like a dog shakes a rat. The Teutonic Order grits his teeth and forces himself to look into green eyes narrow with rage. He wonders if he is going to die; can he die? If Feliks and Toris cut his throat here, will his order disappear, or will they find a new being to take his place?

Feliks releases his head and walks behind him. He hears him talking with Toris in their barbaric, nasal language and then Toris is facing him and Feliks is straddling him from the back. His delicate, but strong, dirty hands grip Gilbert's face and hold his head still. _They're going to kill me, _he realizes_, they're going to kill me without a final confession or prayers. They're dooming me to hell._

"Let me say my prayers," he says, and to his horror, Felik's dirty, bloody fingers pry and hold his mouth open. His eyes widen with terror as he watches Toris pull up his chain mail shirt and undo the ties to his hose. He can't say _nein, bitte, _or anything but an animal scream that turns into gagging and drooling.

When they're finished with him, they cut the ropes that bind him, and leave him sprawled face down in the ruined field of Grunwald. His arm, ribs, head and nose throb with pain, but it's the shame that devastates him. He spits and dry heaves, and with his good hand, tries to wipe the blood and other fluids from his face and hair. In the dark, he can hear the moans of the dying, see piles of corpses, and a few ragged, wounded knights of the Order with biers. He forces himself up and limps to where they are bringing the bodies. When he sees the mangled, lifeless faces of the Grand Master and other high-ranking masters of the Order, he feels numb. They are allowed to bring the bodies of these warriors to Marienburg for burial.

Gilbert follows the sad, battered entourage in the rear, longing for water. The few survivors glance at him, and then avert their eyes. _They know_, he thinks to himself, _they know what those bastards did to me._ No one dares to ask him how he is, and even though he can heal more quickly than a mortal, his arm and ribs still need tending when they reach Marienburg on July 19. Before they enter the city, he rubs his face with his own spit, trying to rub the last crust of shame away.

After his arm is set and ribs are bound in the infirmary, he seeks out Maria. She is now a young girl, a pale child in novice white. He sleeps with her in her little cell, clutching her small body so tightly that she wriggles in protest. He can't help it; he wants to smell her clean linen, her deathless scent. When she drifts into sleep, he finally sobs all his rage and grief into her silky hair, until she awakens and forces him out of her bed and onto the stone floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for coming this far. And if you have read this and feel no pity or compassion for Gilbert, than either a) I am a very poor writer or b)you have a heart of stone! (jk). Let me know what you think.**

1 In 1211, the Teutonic Order of Knights left the Holy Land for Burzenland in Transylvania, then under the rule of Andrew II of Hungary. They helped settle the area with German colonists and helped Hungary fight against the Cumons. By 1225, they were growing too powerful for King Andrew, and he expelled them from Burzenland. In 1226, the Teutonic Order left for the Baltic coast and commenced crusades against the pagan Prussians and Lithuanians.

2 German for Vienna

3 In order to qualify for a seat in the Diet of the Holy Roman Empire, the Liechtenstein family needed territory within the Imperial regions. In 1699, they purchased Schellenburg , then Vaduz in 1712, and in 1719, they had the territory needed to be elevated to the Principality of Liechtenstein. Sadly, the Liechtentstein family did not personally visit their new country until the nineteenth century.

4 German: You are mine! My hostage!

5 German: Surrender to me

6 Latin: who are you?

7 Latin: one of the Latin forms of Gdansk

8 Latin: I am the Teutonic Order and you are mine!

9 Latin: Be quiet. You are ours now.

10 "Elise" and "Vogel" come from suggestions Hamaruya made on his blog for Lili's name. I imagine that she took Zwingli as a tribute to Vash for taking her in as his adopted sister.

11 German: Help, Defend, Heal.

12 Polish: Hypocrite!

13 In 1308, the King of Poland asked the Teutonic Knights to come to help the city of Danzig (aka Gdansk) against the army of Brandenburg. The Teutonic Knights chase away Brandenburg's forces, then entered the city, killed its leaders and claimed the city for themselves. Danzig then became part of the Monastic State of the Teutonic Order, until it was finally returned to Poland in the later 15th century.


	17. Chapter 17 When Did We Meet?

**Day 17 How did we meet?**

**Another historical chapter. I really appreciate all of you who are reading so far. Don't worry; we will get to sexy times soon!**

Now that Lili is on his radar—who is he fooling? He thinks about her all the time—Gilbert tries to recall her from history. _Gott sei Dank_, he has his journals1. He paws through them, until he comes to the volume for August, 1866. Ah yes, the end of the Austro-Prussian War and the Treaty of Prague, when the German Confederation established at the Congress of Vienna was disbanded. He remembered his boss, Bismarck, trying to create a real confederation of German states, something that would actually be cohesive. And just as the mortal worked on other mortals, so Gilbert and his younger brother, Ludwig, worked on the states of the former Confederation, reasoning, cajoling, and threatening most of them to enter the new Northern German Confederation. And here is where he finds mention of Lili:

_20 August 1866—I was awesome today! A pity that other nations are too stupid to recognize my awesomeness and how allying with me would make their lives better. Ludwig and I met with the Principality of Liechtenstein today, and talk about foolishness! Diese kleine Prinzessin turned up her nose at us!_2_ Says she was neutral during the war and she plans to stay that way. She has an army of less than 100 men and she thinks she will be just fine. Ludwig and I had a good laugh about the whole thing and bet on when she'll come crawling back to us. He says ten years, I say five. And even then I just might be too awesome to take the little wretch in._

And the whole meeting comes back to him.

He remembers that they were in Prague, and they met Lili at the hotel in which she was staying. He and Ludwig entered her sitting room, resplendent in their Prussian-blue military tunics with gold braid and medals. She wore a berry-red dress that set off her forest-green eyes. It's odd, Gilbert mused, how even though the 1866 dress shared the same full skirt and modest neckline with her present –day one, she looked more _womanly_ back then. Maybe it was the full crinolines all the women wore then, maybe it was her long hair braided into a chignon, or maybe it was her cool expression as she received them.

Ludwig made the opening case for joining the Federation, giving well-supported, well-ordered reasons for why she should do it. Gilbert, who had heard the same pitch over and over, was bored; he trusted Ludwig would do a good job, so he preferred to study the other state. Usually they looked as bored as he, or intrigued or relieved. That meant that they would join the Confederation without a murmur. It was the stubborn, suspicious, or anxious faces that interested him, because that meant he needed to enter the conversation.

Lili looked polite and neutral as Ludwig spoke to her. When he finished, she smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Mein Herr," she said in a voice that seemed lower and richer than her present one, "I was neutral during the war with you and Austria, and I intend to stay neutral now. I am not interested in joining the North German Confederation."

Ludwig looked flummoxed. Gilbert and he had assumed that this weak female would be relieved to join, if only to have the might of the Prussian and other states' armies at her call. He tried to emphasize the main advantages, but Lili held up a neat white hand. "Please, mein Herr Deutschland, I understood the first time. I intend to stay independent and neutral."

That was when Gilbert cleared his throat and she and Ludwig looked at him. "May I have a word, Fraulein?" He asked. She nodded, and Ludwig stood up from the sofa on which he and Lili had been sitting. Gilbert smiled at Lili and sat down next to her.

The mood in the room shifted. Whereas Ludwig had been cool, steady, comforting reason, Gilbert brought energy. Ludwig was handsome, in a youthful, golden way that spoke of healthy activity and idealism. But Gilbert of the pale skin, silver-blond hair and sly garnet-red eyes, seemed otherworldly, a creature of inexpressible desires. She could feel the force radiating off of his lean body, pulling her in to a vortex that would spin her and smash her into pieces. Lili sat more upright and folded her hands in her lap.

"Fraulein," Gilbert began, and his voice felt like burgundy velvet caressing her ear. "I am just a simple, rough soldier (what a lie! Lili thought as she studied his fine, sharp features), but even I can hear the good sense in Deutschland's proposal. A little state like you with an army of fifty'—"

"—eighty." She corrected him.

Gilbert smiled condescendingly. "Of course. But even with an army of that size, Fraulein, it would be very difficult to defend yourself against impending threats. And what kind of figure can a helpless little nation like you cut in the world by yourself? You would be unable to accomplish anything you want, and you would be at the mercy of any nation that plans to take advantage of that weakness. "

"I have the Alps," Lili said proudly. He wanted to laugh at her naïve belief that her terrain made her impenetrable, but Gilbert kept a straight face as she continued. "Furthermore, I have no plans to make a great noise upon the world's stage, so—"

"—All the more reason for you to join us." Gilbert smiled and tilted his head. Ever so slightly, he brushed his long, battle-scarred fingers against her fine, soft ones. "As part of this new confederation, you will have all our protection, and none of the worries." _Let us do the thinking for you_, he thought, as his gaze traveled up and down her doll-like face and landed on her perfect bow lips.

Lili withdrew her hand. "You seem to be under the impression, mein Herr Preußen, that I have only two alternatives." Her voice was cool and level. "That I must secretly desire power and expansion and so I would gladly join your confederation in order to share in the adventure, or that I can only submit to a greater power because I am too weak and foolish to do anything else." She turned her full gaze on him and her dark green eyes were unreadable. "Just because one does not crave power, Herr Preußen, that does not mean that one automatically craves submission. One may simply want enough power to govern oneself and to avoid entanglements. That is why I have chosen to remain neutral in all my international dealings, and why I will not join your confederation."

Gilbert darted a glance at Ludwig. He was staring at her with something akin to awe. _Idiot,_Gilbert wanted to yell at him, _don't let the stubborn little witch fool you!_ He turned his gaze back to Lili, crossed his legs, and leaned in closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body, smell the expensive tobacco and cologne water, and see the amusement in his dark eyes. It was heady, and she was so grateful that his brother was in the room.

"My dear Fraulein," he purred, and she loved the sound of his voice even as she hated the amusement and contempt behind it. "If you would just see—"

_I _am_ seeing,_she thought, _and I like what would destroy me. _She held up her hand, and he stopped; the hard green gaze stunned him. "No, Mein Herr Preußen, I have heard enough. A very wise man, well-regarded by your greatest king, said we must tend our own gardens, and that is what I intend to do now and in the future3. You and Herr Deutschland may think it is foolish, but your masters and mine will sign the treaty acknowledging and respecting my neutrality in all international affairs." She stood up and held out her hand. "It might not be what _you_ choose," the sweetness returned to her voice, "but what is the saying? 'To each his own'?"4

Gilbert looked at her. In another time and place, he might have laughed at her jabs and viewed them as a form of flirtation. But now, he found her to be as annoying as admirable. He arranged his features into a parlor-room smirk, stood up, bowed over her extended hand and kissed it. He snapped back to attention with a little heel click and stepped back. As Ludwig came forward to bid Lili the same farewell, the two brothers exchanged sly glances. The exaggerated formality was an in-joke with them.

"I see we cannot change your mind, Fraulein," Gilbert said, as they left her, "but we leave on good terms, ja?"

"Of course, meine Herren." Lili curtseyed, her flaxen hair shining. "Guten Nacht."

"Guten Nacht, Fraulein Liechtenstein." Ludwig got the last word. As the two brothers walked down into the hotel's luxurious lobby, Gilbert laughed. "Can you believe that little wench! Quoting my own motto to _me?_ The nerve! How long does she think she is going to last?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Ten years?"

Gilbert snorted. "I give her five. She'll come crawling back, begging us to take her in. She'll have to take whatever terms we grant. Then we'll see who has the last laugh. Kesesesese!" He licked his lips as all sorts of images ran through his head.

Almost one hundred and fifty years later, Gilbert closes the fine calf-bound journal and leans back against the basement wall. He laughs until he needs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>1 German: Thank God<p>

2 German: that little princess. Gilbert is being snotty here.

3 Lili is referencing Voltaire's ending to _Candide_ and Frederick the Great's admiration of the French writer.

4 The motto of the Kingdom of Prussia.


	18. Chapter 18 World Peace?

**Day 18 - World Peace? Will it ever happen?**

**Here's some fun after the heavy chapters and a little one-sided Spamano for EvilxPineapple. **

"Damn you, Antonio Fernández Carriedo! Damn you and your children for making such tasty, addictive snacks!" Gilbert shook his fist at his friend as he crunched on the chili-lime flavored tortilla chips.

Antonio smiled. "I can't take the credit, Gil. That's my girl Mexico's doing." The two and Francis were lounging outside before the world meeting began. Lovino, Bella, and Feliciano walked by. Antonio smiled and waved. "¡_Hola_, Lovino! Want some chips?"

"_Chiudi il becco,ceffo!"_1Lovino shouted.

Gilbert just stared at Antonio. "Why do you even try?"

Lovino heard him and made an obscene gesture. "You too, _cacasenno!"_2Feliciano shrugged helplessly and waved his hands as the three entered the building.

"Seriously, _mon ami_, I know he's cute, _mais pourquoi?"_ Francis asked.

Antonio shrugged. "It's his public face. He'll come over, play dominoes, and we'll talk about how to handle the Mafia. He's really not that bad." He adjusted his slim-cut dress shirt. "Time for the meeting. I'll keep you posted, Gil." He and Francis went inside, while Gilbert pulled out his cell phone and laptop. Gilbird flitted down onto his shoulder and cheeped. He sprinkled the remaining chip crumbs next to himself, and the little bird hopped down to peck them.

He got bored waiting for Francis and Antonio to text him, so he got an idea and decided to send someone else a message.

**AWESOME_ME: Hey U : )**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Hi. :3**

**AWESOME_ME: How's the meeting?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Greece sez no to euro**

**AWESOME_ME: WTF?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Ur Bro is mad. Sez no.**

**AWESOME_ME: Duh. Aftr all he did 4 Greece**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: USA & UK mad too**

**AWESOME_ME: Why thm?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Dunno. 2 much yllng.**

**AWESOME_ME: Francis? Antonio?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: A w/ Greece. Fr—OMG Fight!**

Gilbert shut everything down, scooped up Gilbird, put him on a laurel tree branch, and said, "Stay put, you." His eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>America started it with a disgusted look and a ball of paper that hit Greece in the nose. The normally lethargic Herakles glowered. "You side with him?" He said, flicking his head towards Germany. "You want to destroy me?"<p>

"It's not that," Ludwig sighed. Everyone was giving him a headache. "You just can't ask me to bail you out and then—"

"Ludwig," Antonio said, "Herakles has a point. If people are forced to go on austerity measures, they get upset. When people get upset, they protest their government or they vote people in who promise them everything in exchange for their freedom. If Greece returns to the drachma—"

"Then you can't control his affairs, meddling potato head!" Lovino shouted. "And you too, _cicciobomba!"_3He growled at Alfred Jones.

"Why are you picking on me?" America shouted.

"Because you're a bully! Like potato bastard over there!" Lovino stood up.

"Eh_, mon petit_," Francis said, putting his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "You need—"

Lovino slammed his elbow into Francis's nose and all hell broke loose.

Spain tried to pull the Southern Italian off France and ended up getting kicked. The old battle rage burned in his green eyes and he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and flung him across the table, sliding into an appalled Japan. Lovino, humiliated and furious, grabbed the nearest person he could, who was unfortunately China. Yao whipped out his wok and smacked him on the head. Northern Italy howled and ran over to his brother, until he saw the determined look in China's eye. As he tried to dash out the door, he ran into England, who yelled, "Move, you bloody wanker!" as he tried to get at France. Unfortunately, he was tripped by Norway and pummeled by Denmark, while both Nordic nations yelled, "Free Scotland!"

Lili had just texted Gilbert, when Vash yanked her down under the meeting table. "Come on," he said, "let's get somewhere safe." Most of the nations were now up out of their chairs, either shoving and kicking or sprawling across the table. Lili followed Vash as they crept towards the other end of the long table.

"Brother, we look like cowards," she said. Vash looked back, hurt. "We're not. We're neutral and we're staying out of this mess." Lili studied the fight's progress as best as she could. She saw Elizabeta's high heels kicking what seemed to be Romania's shins. She heard Ludwig bellowing for order, and the rising din of curses, punches and bodies shoved against walls.

"The idiots!" She heard someone breathe next to her. She turned and saw Austria had joined them. "I'm following you out of here," he muttered. "So uncivilized, the lot of them, you'd think—"

A loud joyous yell interrupted him. "_Preußen ist hier_!"4 Lili couldn't resist; she looked in the direction of the shout and saw Gilbert bursting through the door. His eyes were fiery red, his teeth bared in a wolf-like grin and his fists clenched in anticipation of a fight. He bristled with excitement.

"Oh great," Roderich moaned. "Let's hurry, Lili." He nudged her, but Lili moved aside. "I have to see this," she said to the puzzled Austrian nation.

"Nein, Lili! Come on!" Vash hissed, but she edged closer to the side of the table to watch. Gilbert had jumped Denmark and was busy banging the Dane's head against the table. As Matthias howled, Norway clambered onto Prussia's back and tried to box his ears; Gilbert deflected his blows, spun and flung the smaller nation into the wall. While Denmark moaned about his head, Prussia looked for another mass of brawling nations and raced over to tackle Romania, who was dragging Hungary by the hair. Lili watched, fascinated, as Gilbert broke Romania's grip, knocked his feet from under him, and yanked Elizabeta up from the floor. His moves were fluid, practiced, and beautiful in their economy of effort. Even when England rose up and punched him in the face, he seemed more amused than hurt. Wiping the blood from his nose, he held the smaller nation at bay, shoving him into a wall, so he could pummel him. All the time, he had the same wild glow in his eyes and fierce smile. Lili had never seen Prussia in battle, and she now realized how and why he had been so victorious.

She skittered under the meeting table and over to the coffee service, so she could sit under there and watch some more. Spain was now fending off Turkey from an exhausted-looking Greece, while China chased America down the meeting table with his wok, screaming about paying back loans. Old grudges and enmities were bubbling up to the fore; Denmark had recovered from his head bashing and was now trying to choke Sweden, while France and England grappled each other. Poland charged Russia, but was laid low by Ivan Braginski's water pipe. Ivan's violet eyes glittered with battlelust as he looked for another victim. Then a chair crashed over his head. The giant nation staggered and fell onto the floor. Gilbert stood triumphantly over him, laughing. It was senseless, it was cruel, and Lili thought she had never seen him look so alive in a long time.

Gilbert's triumphant expression turned to shock as a silver object whirled through the air towards him. All he saw was the spinning knife hurtling towards him; _at least I died fighting,_ he thought. Just before it reached him, he heard a shot, a ping and the knife veered off course, like a marble hit by another. It dropped with a clatter to the ground. The shot startled the nations, and then a second shot went off.

"Who used a gun?" Ludwig stood on the table, holding his own GLOCK G17. "No guns during a brawl!" He glowered.

A long pause.

"I did." Lili emerged from the coffee service. She had seen the knife and its target and she had pulled out her own GLOCK G26Gen4. She was shaking, as much from fear as from adrenaline. "Someone was going to get killed otherwise." She couldn't trust herself to look at Gilbert.

"He attacked my brother!" Belarus said. She stood across the room from Gilbert, and turned her cold gaze onto Lili. "You think I'm going to let him hurt Vanya?"

"It was a chair." Gilbert said. "Wasn't going to kill him." He gently nudged a groaning Ivan. "See? He's coming to already." Belarus hissed and was ready to run towards him, but Ludwig pointed his handgun at her. She froze.

"Meeting is adjourned for today. Lili. Natalia. You stay." Ludwig's voice meant business. The other nations staggered and limped out, looking back in curiosity at the two females and the German.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed and pinched his nose as he entered his home. In the end, he had fined both Belarus and Liechtenstein and he would have to implement metal detectors at the entrance of the meeting building. Personally, he was grateful for Lili's quick thinking and accurate shot; the force behind Natalia's knife throw would have definitely killed his brother. He wondered if Gilbert were just as grateful or if he were sulking in the basement at being saved by a tiny nation like Liechtenstein.<p>

Instead he heard his brother humming a Prussian march over cooking sounds and he smelled something delicious and familiar. Gilbert was in the kitchen, finishing up the sauce for _Königsberger Klopse,_ one of the few dishes he could make without trashing the place.5

"Figured you needed a decent meal after today's meeting." Gilbert handed Ludwig a beer. "I got pickled beets and the potatoes are almost ready. Drain them?"

"Ja." Ludwig was rattled by his brother's domestic mood. He drained the potatoes, put them in a serving bowl and set up the table as Gilbert finished the main dish. They sat down to eat.

"These are really good!" Ludwig was impressed.

"Ja, I got veal on the way home, and used egg yolk in the sauce." Gilbert was pleased with himself. Even though a bruise bloomed on his cheek, his nose was swollen, and Gilbird had made a messy nest of his hair, he looked happy.

"So, you're all right?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

Gilbert put his fork down and looked at his brother with a mixture of amusement and affection. "I got in a major brawl, I knocked Ivan out with a chair, and two hot chicks fought over me." His dark red eyes sparkled with joy. "I had an _awesome_ day!"

* * *

><p>1 Italian: Shut up, ugly mug!<p>

2 Italian: smart ass, literally, one who shits wisdom

3 Italian: fat head, literally fat bomb

4 German: Prussia is here!

5 A Prussian dish of meatballs served in a piquant white sauce with anchovy, capers and lemon zest.


	19. Chapter 19 Invisible

**Day 19 – Invisible**

Lili wished she could go back to being invisible after the gun incident, but she had to attend meetings for the rest of the week, knowing that the other nations were looking at and talking about her. Belarus glared at her, Finland wanted to talk telescopic sights and sniper rifles, the United States kept asking if she wanted to check out his brands of firearms, and France was getting a little too close to her. Now she remembered why she was so grateful to Vash for taking her in; he cut off the conversations before they got too long and kept Francis Bonnefoy at bay. All she wanted to do was sit unnoticed at the table, check her phone for messages and keep up with her games and blog. But the others watched her, and she wished she could call in sick without anyone noticing.

Thursday morning, she did just that. Lili coughed, complained of a headache and asked Vash to make her excuses to Ludwig. He wanted to skip the meeting to care for her, but she reassured him that it was nothing serious, just really bad allergies and a sinus headache that made her feel too sleepy to sit in the meeting room. Vash agreed to take notes for both of them and went on. Lili felt bad that she had to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the real reason. He was already upset with what she had done. "Of all people to save," he had complained, "why that obnoxious nobody, Gilbert Bielschmidt? He should have disappeared twenty years ago! Why did you do it?"

"For the same reason you took me in after World War I, Vash," Lili had said softly. It wasn't the whole reason, but the idea that a former nation, one who had been denied the right to bear arms as part of the German reunification process, could be murdered in public without anyone attempting a defense, seemed heartless and unfair. "_Solidarität."_1 Vash had blushed and mumbled something about social responsibility and doing the right thing, but he had also smiled a little and complimented her on her shooting.

But now she had the day ahead of her. She changed into the jeans and sweater set she had smuggled into her suitcase, put a deep blue ribbon in her hair, packed her purse and got out her phone.

**LIECHTENSTEIN: where r u?**

**AWESOME_ME: Prenzlauer Berg café. How's meetng?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: not going.**

**AWESOME_ME: u ok?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: playng sick ;D**

**AWESOME_ME:XD kesesese XD**

**AWESOME_ME: come join me**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: OK place?**

**AWESOME ME: u like waffls?**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: NOMMMM**

Within minutes, Gilbert sent Lili the name, address and travel directions from her hotel in the Mitte district to Kauf dich Glücklich, a café that specialized in waffles and ice cream in the Prenzlauer Berg neighborhood of eastern Berlin. Lili had not spent much time exploring Berlin; generally, she and Vash stayed at a hotel near the nations' office in Potsdamer Platz, attended meetings, and ventured into restaurants in the Mitte and Charlottenburg areas. So she was a little anxious about getting the right train and the right stop. But she found herself in Prenzlauer Berg at the right address on a late weekday morning, smiling at a young man with a bird on his head sitting at a café table.

It felt good to be away from the stuffy meeting room, sitting in the sunshine and eating waffles and ice cream for a late breakfast or early lunch. She and Gilbert talked about their blogs—he thought she could make it public and make some money off of it; she agreed to write an anonymous guest post on his about new games- places in Berlin she needed to see, and a little about the aftermath of the fight. They watched the passing mortals, as Gilbert told her how the neighborhood had transformed from an enclave of punks and rebels during the Cold War era into a very comfortable but artistic area for progressive young families after reunification. He acknowledged it was getting a little too staid for him, but nostalgia and decent cafes brought him back regularly.

"Also," he said with a surprisingly sweet smile, "I like watching the families with their kids. Reminds me a little of raising Ludwig."

"You like children?" Lili was surprised. She knew that he had adopted Ludwig and how proud he was of him, but she never thought of him as a nurturing person in general.

"Ja! They're so cute and innocent." Gilbert picked up some crumbs with his finger and held it out. Giilbird fluttered down from his head and perched on his hand, pecking at the treat. "When England put Sealand up for auction on eBay, I really wanted to buy him, but Ludwig refused to loan me the money." They both laughed. The waitress came with the bill, and Gilbert waved off Lili's offer to pay her share. "It's the least I can do after what you did for me." It was the first time he had referred to her saving his life. He turned to her and offered her his arm. "Want to go to Mauerpark? I guarantee you will not see anything else like it." Lili nodded and looped her arm through his.

Gilbert was right; She had never seen a public park like Mauerpark. She had imagined something with trees-lined paths, flower beds, maybe a mix of nineteenth-century and Soviet-era statues. Instead it was a broad stretch of grass, smeared with worn yellow patches and sandy paths. A hill with trees led up to a standing section of the Berlin Wall, itself covered in all kinds of bold, colorful graffiti, the kind that would never be tolerated in any of Vash's cities. Frankly, her first thought was it was ugly. They stood on what felt like a semi-deserted plain to her, staring at the Berlin skyline.

"What do you think?" Gilbert looked at her, a mix of embarrassment, pride, and defiance on his face.

"It looks very young." She replied. Only the evergreens on the hill leading up to the Berlin had any height and maturity to them.

"It is," he said. He told her with some pride about how the park had originated ground up from the residents after the Berlin Wall fell. He assured her that it was actually prettier in the winter, when the whole ground was crystal white with snow and people were sledding. He spoke warmly about the Sunday afternoon flea market and the open air karaoke sessions. "Once, Ludwig and I had this great lunch and we wandered over here and sang a duet. The crowd loved us—we were awesome!"

"What did you sing?" Lili was relieved they were walking up the hill to the Wall, to some cover; she had been feeling exposed.

"_Einsamkeit."_ He grinned. "We rocked it!"2

They sat on the grass, leaning against a tree, facing the Wall. It looked more like a gigantic canvas for graffiti artists than a relic of a divided city. Gilbert gently tilted Lili's head towards his and kissed her, a soft lingering kiss. "Thank you for stopping that knife," he said. His eyes were dark red-violet and serious. Then he smirked. "That was Finland-level markmanship, Fraulein!"

She blushed. "Vash and I practice a lot."

"Do you have it with you?" He whispered.

"The gun?" She asked. He nodded. Actually, she had brought it, unloaded, partly out of habit, partly because she had a premonition about this. She took it out of her purse.

"Can I hold it?" He asked, and the longing, the hunger in his voice and eyes startled her. She knew that firearms laws in Germany were strict and even worse for Gilbert, he was not allowed a permit as part of the unification agreement. But she had not expected to see such need. For a second, she felt afraid. Then she reminded herself that the gun was unloaded and he, not she, would be breaking the law.

Lili nodded and handed the "baby" GLOCK to him. He weighed it in his hand and sighed, the kind of sigh that comes after a delicious meal or a great orgasm. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers and thumb over the smooth dark metal, and then opened them to study how the gun looked in his hand. He held it as if he were aiming, admiring it. When he looked back at her, it was with the same sly garnet eyes she remembered from the nineteenth century, when he had tried to seduce her into the Northern German Confederation.3

"You know we could get in a lot of trouble for this, Lili," he said, and his voice was as dark and rich as it had been back in 1866. She nodded. _This was a terrible idea_, she thought to herself. _I shouldn't have brought the gun, I shouldn't be alone with him in this ugly park, I shouldn't want to kiss him right now—"_

Suddenly, he returned the gun back to her. "No offense, Lilichen," he said and they are back in the present day, "But it is a lady's gun. Too dainty for me."

"Of course it is. I have small hands!" She was glad to put her agitation into her voice. She held her hand up to his, palm against palm, and they laughed at the difference in size. Then Gilbert gently took it into his, running his calloused thumb over her smooth palm, studying it as carefully as he had studied her gun. He looked up at her, his eyes softer, asking permission. She smiled and he lifted her palm to his lips, placing little kisses upon it. She was surprised by such tenderness and delicacy in him. She sighed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Then he looked back at her, over her palm, his eyes sly and dark as he swirled his tongue in the most sensitive part. She grinned back and slid her hand against his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. Just before their lips met, Lili paused. She noticed something about Gilbert for the first time.

"I don't know why people call you an albino," she said. He blinked and looked back at her. She ran her finger over his dark eyebrows. "You have such strong brows and dark eyelashes. Albinos aren't supposed to have that."

"So what does that make me then?" Under Gilbert's bravado and smirk, she sensed something else, something sad and alone. Something he kept hidden.

"You." She said. "Unique. Uniquely awesome."

He looked surprised, then moved. When they kissed, she could feel the tension in his face under her fingertips, the hunger in his lips. They paused and stared at each other, shyly smiling. Finally, someone had looked at him and had gotten it right.

* * *

><p>1 German: Solidarity. Used in Hidekaz Himaruya, <em>Hetalia: Axis Powers<em>, vol. 2. "Liechtenstein's Doting Brother Diaries".

2 "Einsamkeit" (Loneliness) is one of the character songs for Germany. The song can only be found on Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.2 Germany, that was released on April 22nd, 2009. You can find recordings of it on YouTube and there is a duet sung by the Japanese voice actors for Prussia and Germany.

3 See Chapter 17 "How Did We Meet?" in PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.


	20. Chapter 20 Right now I feel trapped

**Day 20 - Right now, I'm feeling...trapped.**

**I apologize to any Latvians in advance. And yay, 20 chapters done. 80 to go! Thanks for reading, and if my German readers have any suggestions for improving my grammar or expressions, I am humble enough to hear them.**

After the world meeting, Vash and Lili returned to Switzerland and settled in his house in Lucerne. Lili was getting ready to go back to Vaduz; she remembered Belgium's advice to spend more time by herself, and she missed Bruno, her Greater Swiss Mountain Dog. She came downstairs to get some books, when Vash called her over to the dining room table. She sat down.

Vash sat with his laptop in front of him. He smiled at Lili and she could tell he was about to tell her something important. "Yes?" She asked.

"Lili," he said hesitantly, "I haven't forgotten what I promised you earlier. I've done some research and I think I have some good prospects for you."

Lili felt a chill run through her. "Prospects for what, Vash?"

He started to blush. "You know, courtship."

Now she felt her heart beat fast, and the chill turned into a rush of sickening dread. "No, Vash, I don't need anyone. Please don't worry yourself about –"

"Lili, after your—uhm- confession, I was angry but then I realized as your brother, I should help you.1" Vash was blushing. _See_, she thought, _even you know this is wrong_. "You need an outlet for your –uh—_needs,_ and if I can find you a kind, moral, honorable nation to be your companion and meet those—er, needs—in a loving, monogamous relationship, then I hope that'll make you happy." He sighed and looked at her, and for a moment, she felt sorry for him. She could see he was trying to make her happy, but why couldn't he see that it was the worst way possible?

"Vash, you don't need to find me someone. I'll be fine! If I need somebody, I can find my own relationship." She thought of Gilbert, the former Prussia, how tenderly he had kissed her in Berlin.

"_Schwesterchen_, it's a dangerous world out there.2 Most of those male nations are rogues and fortune-hunters, who, I hate to say it, would sleep with anything that moves." Vash was blushing again. "I've protected you for so long, Lili, so you won't lose pieces of your heart to every nation that promises you an alliance he'll break as soon as it's convenient for him. I wanted to spare you that heartbreak so when the time is right, you can give yourself freely and completely to the right one."

"And you've done a wonderful job, _Bruder_, so when that time comes, _I _will make the right choice." Lili felt her panic harden into anger in her chest.

"Don't you see, Lili? I'm trying to make that easier for you." Vash turned the laptop so she could see the monitor. "Here are the prospects. Look them over and tell me which ones I should contact."

Despite her first impulse, which was to refuse, Lili looked out of curiosity. Iceland. Latvia (Latvia? That drunkard?). South Korea (all the energy and egotism of Gilbert without the depth). India (didn't Vash know he wasn't a Christian nation?) New Zealand. Estonia. Of course. _Everyone _thought of him when they thought of Lili.

"None of them." Her voice was firm.

"Lili." Vash's voice was equally firm. "These are all good prospects. Now I know the religion might be an issue with India, but we can sound him out on how devout he is. Korea has a growing Protestant community, so he would make a great match—"

"-Most of my people are Catholic." Lili snapped. Vash glared. "Sorry, brother, but if religion is going to be a determining factor, it should be my religion."

"Religion is not the _only_ factor, Lili. Look at their GDP and capacity for growth. Most of them are stable, if not growing. Now, Latvia—"

"-is a drunkard and a crybaby. Take him off the list." Lili slapped the lapbook shut. Vash looked up, the intense green anger in his eyes matching her own. "Take them all off the list. I want none of them!" She turned to go upstairs, but Vash grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Lili, I'm trying to _help_ you. I'm trying to save you from making a very bad mistake. You don't know the world like I do. That's why I need to find the right nation for you." His eyes were still intense, but she also saw concern. He really did love her, she realized. He only wanted to keep her safe, but why like this?

"Don't do this to me, Vash." She pleaded.

"Lili, I'm not doing this _to_ you. I'm doing this _for_ you." He softened the grip on her arm. "It's my job to protect you and make sure you are taken care of."

That hardened Lili's heart again. "Maybe you wouldn't need to find someone to take care of me, brother, if you had not protected me so much." She broke the grip on her arm and ran upstairs. She could hear Vash curse, and she didn't blame him. She was an ingrate, a spoiled headstrong one, she thought as she flung clothes, her gun, wallet, passport, cell phone, and netbook into a rucksack. She changed out of her dress and Mary Jane shoes into hiking boots and clothes. She rubbed at the angry tears in her eyes and stormed downstairs. Vash was sitting at the table in front of the laptop, brooding.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. All the kindness and concern were gone from his voice.

"For a hike. I need to clear my head." Lili said.

"Be back for dinner. It's fondue tonight."

"Of course, _Bruder_." She had no such intentions.

Lili marched up the street. Despite being tiny, she was both a nation and an avid hiker, so she did not tire easily. She stopped at a kiosk for bread, cheese and water, and went on her way, towards the rail station. She tapped out a number on her cell phone.

"The Awesome One speaking." A voice said in German.

"Gilbert, it's Lili."

"Hey, Lili. Are you all right? You sound. . . pis—I mean, upset."

"I am." She felt the lump rise up in her throat. "Vash wants to arrange a courtship for me!" Despite it all, she started to cry.

"Lili! Lilichen! Aw, _Scheiße, _don't cry! That's just crazy talk."

"No, it's true," she sniffled as she regained control. "He wants to find me a nice respectable nation to settle down with, and even though he _says_ I get to choose, it'll end up being what _he _thinks is good for me."

"That's insane. It's 2012, not 1012. He can't do this to you. So did you draw your gun on him?"

"Nein! He's my brother!"

"Ja, but he's acting like some old-school father, not a brother. Aim that baby Glock at him, tell him '_verpiss dich'_ and he'll back down."

"Gilbert, that's crazy! He'd end up whipping out _his_ Glock!"

"_Verdammt, Mädchen_, I want to join your family! West always ends up body slamming me. Now, guns would be cool!" They both laughed, but Gilbert grew serious again. "Seriously, Lili, this arranged marriage _Scheiße, _because that's what it is, is ridiculous. You don't have to do this. You're a well-off, sovereign nation. If I were you, this wouldn't even be a possibility."

Did she detect a note of envy in his voice? "I wish it were that easy, Gilbert. But he _is_ my brother and he really thinks he is doing this for me. That complicates things."

She heard an exasperated sigh. "He's your adoptive brother, Lili."

"He took me in when no one else would." She said, and all the sadness and obligation she felt came into her voice.

Silence. For a second, she wondered if Gilbert had gotten distracted, or worse, disgusted by her weakness. "Lili," he finally said, "I would much rather talk to you in person. Where are you now?"

"Lucerne. On my way to the train station and on to Vaduz."

"With Vash?"

"I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I were."

"Ja, _Fraulein Kätzchen mit eine Pistole._3 Even the Awesome Me is allowed a brain blip once in a while. Where are you planning to go?"

"My home in Vaduz." Lili could see the arch of the train station in the horizon. She was getting closer. She could get a ticket to Chur and then get to Vaduz from there.

"Berlin is an eight-hour train ride to Vaduz, Lili." He sounded regretful.

"Let me have a day in Vaduz to settle my affairs (she hated running off on Bruno!) and let's meet in between."

"Not Austria. We don't need Roderich sniffing us out."

"Wait." Lili sat down, opened her netbook and found a map. "Prague. That is the best place for us to meet."

She heard Gilbert laugh approvingly. "Treaty of Prague, _die Folge_?"4

"Ja." Her heart was beating and her legs were shaking, even as she smiled. She remembered what could have happened if circumstances had been different.5 "_Die Folge_."

* * *

><p>1 See Chapter 5 "Truth or Dare!" of PruLiet 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.<p>

2 German: Little sister.

3 German: Kitten with a gun. Gilbert hasn't seen Lili with a whip. Yet.

4 German: the sequel

5 See Chapter 17, "When Did We Meet?" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.


	21. Chapter 21 How Old Am I?

**Day 21 - How old am I?**

Gilbert met Lili in Wencelas Square. He saw her dressed in a short-sleeved polo sweater, walking shorts and ballet flats. _Now that's how she should dress all the time,_ he thought. _Still youthful, still modest, but not creepy._ They hugged and he loved how he could rest his chin in her hair and smell the scent of wildflowers.

"So shall we get lunch or put our luggage away?" She asked. Gilbert shifted his duffle bag and realized, oh _Scheiße_, they had not discussed this. He assumed she would want separate hotels or at least rooms. He had planned to find a modest little place that he could afford, and maybe he would end up spending one evening at her hotel. Because, of course, after a night or two, she would not be able to resist his awesomeness. So he put his best confident smirk on and said, "Let's take care of your stuff first."

He took her bag and he followed her through the New Town to the banks of the Vltava River, where she stopped with a big smile in front of two large houseboats. "Here we are!" She said proudly. "It's a botel."

"_Ausgezeichnet_."1 Gilbert wondered how much a night on a floating hotel would cost; probably what hehad budgeted for himself for the whole three nights they planned in Prague. Well, what did he expect? He thought as they stepped onto the boat, stared at the wood paneled lobby as she checked in, and followed her to her room. She was a wealthy nation after all, and of course, _she _wouldn't need to consider a hostel full of mortal students partying, drinking, -

"What do you think?" Lili asked him as she opened the door to the room. Gilbert stared. The room was huge, with two beds, a living room area with a sofa, coffee table, and chair. It was rich and warm-looking, with paneled walls and floors and oriental carpets. Why did such a little thing like Lili need so much space? The old East German in him bristled at such extravagance.

"You can have the king-sized bed," she said," since you're taller than I am and you're awesome." She took her bag and started putting things away in the louvered closet.

Gilbert shook his head. "Lili, I can't stay here. . ."

"Why not?" She asked. "That's why I got the suite."

How was he going to save face in front of her?"Well, I don't want you to feel awkward or anything. And despite what _some _people say, I am a gentleman—"

"—then you can be a gentleman here." She said. She came over to where he was standing, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "And you can treat me to dinner and entertainment. We'll be even." She smiled at him, and her dark green eyes were so kind, he was willing to swallow his pride. Maybe being a rich nation's kept man wouldn't be so bad, after all.

They ended up eating lunch at a local place that specialized in Czech cuisine. As they waited for their food, Gilbert studied Lili. She looked so young and yet she was almost three hundred years old. Still fairly young for a nation, but older than the United States or Australia. And yet they acted and looked like young adults, and she seemed barely an adolescent. How odd, he thought, that when he had met her in Prague the first time, she had seemed older than how she seemed now.

Maybe it was the beer (he grudgingly acknowledged that Czech beer was pretty good) or his cursed ability to pick a fight, but he had to blurt out, "What happened to you, Lili?"

She froze, pilsner glass in mid-air. "What do you mean, Gilbert?" Her voice sounded high and childish.

"That." He gestured. He leaned forward, trying to make himself look as nonthreatening as possible. "Lili, when I met you here the first time in 1866, you looked like a grown woman—sure, a tiny one, but still an adult-, you spoke like one, and when Ludwig and I tried to talk you into the North German Confederation, you. Shut. Us. Down." He enunciated each word clearly. "Like a grown woman who knew exactly what she wanted." He took a sip of his beer. "But now you sound and act like a little girl, and I just want to know why."

She looked at him, and he immediately wanted to smash his head against the restaurant wall. Her eyes were filling with tears and he felt worse than shit. "I'm sorry, Lili," he muttered, "if you want me to pay the bill and get my things out of the botel, I—"

"—let me tell you the story," she said. And even though her eyes shone with tears, she took his hand and held it.

"You're right about the change. It happened after World War I. I had been close to Austria in so many ways" (what did she mean by that, Gilbert thought?) and he had lost and I was affected by that. I was poor, and Roderick couldn't help me. In fact, he urged me to cut ties with him, so I would not suffer because of him. And of course, I couldn't ask anything of you and Ludwig." She paused and looked at him, and he saw compassion in her eyes. "Everyone was suffering, of course, so I expected nothing from anyone unless I could offer them something. And that's when I remembered what Bella had told me about Anders, and his—preferences." She hesitated and Gilbert felt a chill run up his spine. "I knew he had no money also, but he was helping Bella and she was getting some aid from the United States that she was sharing with him, and I figured, maybe if he liked me, I could get some help too. " She trailed off and looked away. Gilbert could feel shame, that familiar feeling, surrounding her, and he wanted to push it away.

Lili took a deep breath. "So, I took my best dress and altered it to look lik a young girl's. I braided my hair into pigtails, and I practiced raising my voice. I knew that Anders would feel a lot better about a nation like me acting like a child than an actual child. But when I prepared for the journey, I felt so terrible. I was going to sell myself to another for bread and place to stay. But instead of painting my face and looking worldly, I was going to do it as a girl." She looked at him, and he could see the horror in her face as she realized this. He was feeling it too. "I was so hungry and tired, and I had no money, so I was prepared to walk across Switzerland. And that's when Vash found me. I was exhausted and ready to fade away. He took me in, and I thought, 'well, he'll want something too,' and I was ready to give it to him."

"Oh, Lili." Gilbert did not think of himself as a compassionate person; he usually felt contempt for other nations' stories of how cruel others had been to them. But watching Lili's face grow so sad and full of self-loathing hurt him, physically hurt him. He had never thought much about what female nations had to consider in their fights and negotiations to exist.

"And he never asked for anything. He had very little and he shared it with me. He taught me how to protect myself. And I was so astonished and so grateful." She smiled and Gilbert could actually understand why she might be so obligated to him. "So I wasn't his lover, I wasn't his client, I wasn't his wife. What was I? He treated me like his little sister. And so it started like a little joke between us. 'Oh thank you, Bruder! This is for you, Bruder.'" She used the little-girl voice every nation identified with her. "And then it became a regular thing, and now I have to stop and recall that I ever sounded or looked otherwise." She ended on a low soprano note, the voice that Gilbert remembered from 1866, that beautiful feminine voice that had intrigued him with its warm, supple quality.

He squeezed her hand. "Lili," he said, "you don't ever have to use that voice or wear those clothes around me. Unless, of course," he added, "that's your kink, and you _want _to do it, but don't feel like you have to do it on my account."

"_Danke_." She said and squeezed his hand back. "and it's not my kink." Something in her green eyes implied something else intrigued her. But the waiter had appeared with their food.

"Now, Lili," Gilbert said, as he put extra slices of rye bread on her plate,"As the master of ceremonies tonight, I'm going to cheer you up in time-honored Prussian fashion. So eat all your potatoes and bread because you're going to need the starch."

"And what's time-honored Prussian fashion?" She asked.

"Drinking, singing, wagering with mortals. And winning." He winked. Her smile made him feel better.

* * *

><p>"I won Beer Pong!" Lili squealed. She waved her prizes, a huge pilsner glass and T shirt from the Drunken Monkey. She staggered along the cobblestone sidewalks. "I'm a champeyon!"<p>

"Ja, you're the champion." Gilbert pulled her up, before she collided with a storefront. "I think you need some help, Fraulein." Before she could protest, he scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. She dangled like a sack of potatoes, albeit a cute sack of potatoes with a bubble butt near his face.

"Ja, carry me home, _Preußen_," she commanded. "I won Beer Pong!" She sang again.

After lunch they had spent the evening checking out the New Town neighborhood of Prague , specifically Wencelas Square and its attractions. By the time evening had rolled around, Gilbert had found the site for the pub crawl. He had informed Lili about how to win drinking games against mortals, and he was proud of how well she had taken to the ruse. It helped that she looked so slight and young, and yet as a nation, she had a greater tolerance than mortal women twice her weight. So now they were on their way back to the Botel Matylda, and Lili was finally feeling the effect of her efforts.

"I slammed them at Beer Pong. Like a boss!" Lili growled. Gilbert couldn't help laughing. She sounded like a demented kitten. "Ja, you certainly were the boss," he added.

"I'm da Boss!" She growled again. Then he felt a sharp, arousing pain in his behind.

"Lili,did you just grab my ass?" Gilbert demanded.

"Tehehehehe. Like a boss," she giggled.

"Well, you know what that means, right?" He felt her rub her head back and forth against his back. "It means you're a bad girl, and you need a—" He smacked her firm little butt.

"Owwwww!" she cried and she kicked her legs, almost hitting him in the nose.

"Are you going to behave, _Mädchen_, or do I need to spank you again?" He half-hoped she would misbehave, so he could keep spanking her, but if that happened, he wouldn't be able to walk in public.

"I'll be good," she muttered. "LIKE A BOSS!"He carried her along, wondering if she was okay, until he heard a weak little voice, "Gilbert, I need to, please. . . " She retched.

Just in time, he pulled over to the bridge and heard her vomit into the Vtlava River. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "You must think I'm awful."

"Nein, Lili. It happens to all of us." He could see the botel ahead of them. "We're almost back to our botel. I'll take care of you, ja?"

"Ja," she said, more subdued than before. Gilbert ignored the concierge's quizzical look as he walked into the botel and over to their suite. He managed to get Lili to unlock the door and he gently deposited her on the king bed. She looked pale and green, a weak little smile playing on her lips. "That was fun, Gil."

He nodded and got a washcloth that he used to blot her lips and face. "Can you get up and brush your teeth_, Liebste_2?"

"You called me _Liebste." _She said dreamily. She shuddered a little and he worried that she was going to vomit again. He grabbed a wastebasket and put it near the bed.

"Let's get you ready for bed, Lili." Gilbert helped her up and into the bathroom; he kept the door cracked in case of any suspicious silences or noises. All he heard was the water running, the toilet flush, and then a slight, wobbly arm gesture for nightclothes. He rummaged for something that looked like a nightgown and handed it to her.

Lili emerged, still green and unsteady, in an oversized Super Mario Brothers T-shirt. "I'm sorry, Gil," she mumbled again as she staggered towards the bed and collapsed onto it.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"I'm a mess and I know you probably wanted to…" She gestured in some vague way.

"Lili, I told you that I was going to be a gentleman. You had a lot of fun, probably more beer than you've had in a month." He leaned over and kissed her damp cheek. She nodded and in a few minutes, he heard her little snores.

Gilbert turned off the light and stripped down to his boxers. He knew that someone like Francis would not be above taking advantage of Lili in her state, but he believed that only unawesome losers needed a drunk, unconscious woman to get laid. Even at his cruelest and most powerful, he preferred his partners to be conscious and active. He knew that he should take the other bed, but as he gently drew the sheet over Lili, he wondered how much harm there was in sleeping next to her, in feeling her warm little body curled against his. The sheets would be a barrier. He lay down next to her, his free arm draped over her, smiling at how contentedly she sighed.

* * *

><p>1 German: Excellent<p>

2 German: darling, dearest


	22. Chapter 22 Poetry

**Day 22 – Poetry**

**There are footnotes, but they are important, especially for the translation of the German. Education is good :)**

The next morning started slowly for obvious reasons. Lili was hungover and Gilbert made sure that she ate a ham sandwich from the boat hotel's breakfast buffet. Since they could feel the boat rock under them and Lili looked queasy, he made sure they got on land and sat at a café for a bit. He decided that the Mucha Museum would be a good choice; it was small, quiet, and the sinuous art nouveau lines of the poster artist could engross them both for a while.

Normally, art museums bored him; he liked to move quickly through exhibits, but standing with Lili leaning against him was restful. It made him feel like a good person. Sometimes he would plant a kiss on her head and she would look up at him, still a little pale-looking, but happy.

They ate lunch at another café and looked at Lili's netbook for ideas on a fairly quiet evening. They agreed on a performance of Carl Orff's _Carmina Burana_ at the Municipal House that evening. Lili felt up to a river cruise before dinner, so they took one. They sat on the outside deck and listened to the tour guide describe the various castles and landmarks. "I feel like such a tourist," Gilbert whispered to Lili. She shrugged and said, "why not?" They kissed and he thought about how they looked just like two mortals on a romantic trip. Nobody, especially the Czech Republic or the city of Prague's personification, knew they were here, and he was glad.

They returned to the botel to change for the concert and discussed dinner plans. There were restaurants near the Municipal House and they decided to walk about and find the most appealing one. Gilbert was glad to see Lili regain her energy and enthusiasm. As they strolled hand-in-hand to the Republic Square, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dudes!" Gilbert froze. "Lili, drop hands!" he hissed and she did while looking at him anxiously. They turned, and to Gilbert's dismay, saw England and the United States catching up with them. Arthur Kirkland was visibly cringing as Alfred Jones waved his arms frantically at them.

"This is so crazy, guys!" Alfred said excitedly. "It really is a small world, isn't it?" He tried to hug Lili (who, Gilbert was happy to see, looked offended) and do some crazy American fist-back pounding thing to Gilbert. "So, what brings you guys to Prague? Where's Vash?"

"Vash is doing business out of Switzerland," Lili replied smoothly, "and I came to Prague for a change of scenery. Last night I bumped into Gilbert at a pub and he got me out of a bad situation." She smiled at him, and he picked up the story. "Ja, she had won a contest and some hoodlums were following her, so I stepped in. It's the least I could do for her after what happened at the last meeting."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "That meeting was awesome! Say, y'all got dinner plans? Arthur and I were going to hit the brewhouse near the Municipal Building. Wanna come with?" Gilbert and Lili looked at each other and shrugged. At least they could get away for the concert. They agreed and walked with the other two nations.

Alfred, to Gilbert's annoyance, kept speaking to Lili about guns and trying to convince her to try out an American brand, like Colt or Ruger. She listened and spoke noncommittally. Arthur and Gilbert strode behind, murmuring to each other about annoying younger brothers. As they sat down at the brewhouse and ordered a round of beers, Alfred tried to urge someone to play a game of darts. Gilbert and Arthur turned him down, so he started to pressure Lili. Finally, she agreed to a short game. "We'll be right back," she said, looking directly at Gilbert. As Alfred bounded off to claim a board and darts, she brushed Gilbert's fingertips with hers and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and then turned to his beer. To his dismay, he saw Arthur arch his thick brows at him.

"You have been used to deep play, Prussia, but I see you can make one at small game when you like your gamester well."1 The English nation smiled into his dark beer.

"_Wat zum Teufel?"_ Gilbert sneered. "What are you referring to?"

"First, I'm quoting from _The Man of Mode_, one of the glories of the English stage. It's the scene where the witty man-about-town, Dorimant, meets the witty heiress and love interest Harriot. He realizes that she is not going to be as sexually easy as most of the ladies in London, and he is willing to go at a slower, more respectable pace in order to woo her. The play is full of references to gaming and play as a metaphor for—"

"Ja, whatever," Gilbert waved his hand dismissively. "There is nothing between me and Lili but mutual gratitude. She saved my life at the world meeting, and I saved her from a mugging or worse. So you can take your plays I never heard of before, and—"

"Dudes! We played a couple of Australians and we won!" Alfred ran back to the table, pulling an embarrassed-looking Lili behind me. He maneuvered her in front of him and placed his hands proudly on her shoulders. "This little nation is a real Annie Oakley!2 Six bullseyes, dudes! Six! Oh, yum, food!" He plunked down next to Arthur as the waiter brought plates of meat, dumplings, and potatoes. Lili excused herself to go use the ladies' room.

Alfred leaned in. "Dudes," he whispered, "this is crazy, but I never thought much of Lili before she saved your life, Gil. Now, I'm like, where has she been? She's like a pocket-size Reese Witherspoon, only cuter! Mary Pickford with a pistol! Lillian Gish gone gangsta!"3 With each word of praise, Gilbert felt angrier; he really wanted the United States to shut up and he would have happily done it. But Lili returned, and as she smiled reassuringly at him, Gilbert felt he could tolerate Alfred and Arthur until it was time to leave for the concert.

"So whatcha doing tonight?" Alfred continued.

"We're going to hear _Carmina Burana_." Gilbert replied. He was amused by America's blank face.

"It's an orchestral song cycle based on medieval lyrics, you ignorant git," Arthur grumbled. Alfred looked hurt.

"Hey, just because I don't know medieval poetry, doesn't mean I'm ignorant." He turned to Lili. "Do you like poetry?"

"Some," she said politely. Gilbert felt her edge her thigh closer to his, a form of reassurance.

"I've got great poetry," Alfred boasted. Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted into his third beer. "I do!" The United States insisted. "Listen to this!" He turned to Lili and began to recite:

Of asphodel, that greeny flower,

Like a buttercup

Upon its branching stem—

Save that it's green and wooden—

I come, my sweet,

To sing to you4

To the other nations' embarrassment, he started to tear up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but that is my favorite Williams poem. He wrote it for his wife late in their marriage. The man was just a genius with the line—"

"A mechanic who broke up sentences," sneered Arthur. "Now here's an American poet who knew what he was doing." He began to recite:

Let us go then, you and I,

When the evening is spread out against the sky

Like a patient etherized upon a table;

Let us go, through certain-half deserted streets-—5

"Speaking of going," Lili chirped, "Gilbert and I need to get to that concert. We haven't bought our tickets yet." She nudged Gilbert and he nodded frantically, threw down some Czech crowns and the two got up. As he looked back, Gilbert noted with amusement how the two English-speaking nations were now completely immersed in quoting poetry to each other.

"The way they act, it's like no other language has great poets," he grumbled as he and Lili left the brewhouse. "Look at us! We have Goethe, Heine. . ." He couldn't remember any others. "Oh, Ludwig could name a bunch. How long do we have until the concert?"

"Forty-five minutes. I really wanted to get away from them," Lili replied. After scanning the square, Gilbert gave her a hug. They walked out to the river, to Stefánik Bridge and sat on a bench. Gilbert kissed her, possessive, probing kisses, nipping and sucking at her neck. She moaned and pulled away. "No marks there," she pleaded, and he grudgingly stopped. He wanted other nations to know that she was with him, but he also wanted to spare her grilling by Vash.

"Can I kiss you here?" He whispered as he pulled her sweater's neckline aside and planted a kiss on her shoulder. She nodded dreamily. "Here?" He gently placed his teeth on her deltoid. She nodded and moaned a little as he increased the pressure, running his tongue upon the skin. "How about here?" He traced kisses over her collarbone to the other shoulder, loving how her little fingers ran through his hair. He bit and sucked the other shoulder, harder this time, while she rubbed her face against his hair and traced her tongue around his ear. Stupid concert, he thought, did they really need to go?

Lili lifted his face to his and kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth, setting him on fire. Then she leaned her head against his chest and sighed. She began to sing in a thin, untrained voice:

_Der Mond, der helle Mond bist du:_

_ Aus deiner Liebesfülle_

_ Wirf einen, einen Blick mir zu …_

Gilbert froze. He knew the melody and the lyrics of this song. Over a hundred years ago, another female, the personification of a city, had sung this song for him in the long-gone Stadtschlosse in Berlin. Her voice had been rich and trained, but she had sung against her will, her resentment and anger distorting the meaning of the song. And then, he had taken a perverse pleasure in hearing that woman sing of love and peace at his command, even as he knew she felt none from or towards him. But now, as Lili sang, he heard what the song meant for the first time.

"Lili, do you know the first stanza of the song?" He asked. She looked confused, so he sang it for her:

_Mein Herz ist wie die dunkle Nacht,_

_Wenn alle Wipfel rauschen;_

_Da steigt der Mond in voller Pracht_

_Aus Wolken sacht,_

_Und sieh, - der Wald verstummt in tiefem Lauschen._

His tenor voice was slightly rough, but he could see how happy she was to hear him. She joined him in the second complete stanza:

_Der Mond, der helle Mond bist du:_

_Aus deiner Liebesfülle_

_Wirf einen, einen Blick mir zu _

_Voll Himmelsruh',_

_Und sieh, dies ungestüme Herz - wird stille_6_._

They got up and walked back to the Municipal Building, framed by the moon.

* * *

><p>1 Paraphrase of a line from Sir George Etherege, <em>The Man of Mode<em> (1676)Act 3, scene 3. One of the great English comedies from the second half of the seventeenth century.

2 Annie Oakley (1860-1926)-famous American sharpshooter and who toured the world with Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show.

3 Alfred references American movie actresses from different eras. Reese Witherspoon (b. 1976) is an Oscar-winning actress known for her comic and dramatic skills. Mary Pickford (1892-1979) was a Canadian-born actress who was the first major American movie star and producer during the silent screen era; she was the first actress called "America's Sweetheart. Her contemporary, Lillian Gish (1893-1993) was an actress known more for her dramatic roles, who successfully transitioned from silent to sound films and acted into her nineties. Both these actresses were petite, childlike, delicate-looking blondes with an inner toughness; no wonder Alfred compares Lili to them!

4 William Carlos Williams (1883-1963) "Asphodel that greeny flower".

5 T.S. Eliot (1888-1965)"The Love Song of Alfred J. Prufrock." Eliot was an American-born poet who moved to England in the 1910s and lived there for the rest of his life. He and William Carlos Williams are opposing schools of 20th century American poetry.

6 Lyrics by Emanuel von Geibel (1815-1884) , no title, from _Jugendgedichte_, in 1. _Erstes Buch_, in _Lieder als Intermezzo_, no. 13

My heart is like the dark night,

when all the treetops rustle;

There rises the moon in full splendour

from among clouds softly,

and behold, the forest grows silent in deep listening.

The moon, the bright moon are you:

In your abundance of love

cast a glance to me

full of heavenly peace,

and behold, this unquiet heart becomes still.

Translation from German to English by Carl Johengen, . This information came from Ezust, Emily. _The Lied, Art Song and Choral Text Archive. _REC Music Foundation. 2012. Web. 16 February 2012


	23. Chapter 23 It's My Invention

**Day 23** – **My Invention**

**I swore I wouldn't beg for reviews and I really appreciate those who have already posted reviews, but can I have some feedback please? I appreciate it when people point out cool things about the characters, or the use of history or settings. I'd also like to know if I can improve the other languages I use. It just makes me happy when I realize other people are reading and enjoying this story. This story will get lemony real soon, I promise.**

On their last day in Prague, Gilbert woke up and saw Lili was already awake, dressed, and on her netbook. He had ended up sharing her bed with her, and they had kissed and caressed some more. So, he thought, either tonight would be the night or they would have to plan another rendez-vous. He knew Francis and Antonio would probably snicker at him, but he didn't care; he wanted Lili to be comfortable with him. The last thing he needed was Vash chasing him down because he had hurt his sister.

"So what are you doing, Lilichen?"

"I'm designing an app." She looked over at him and smiled.

"You can do that?" He was ready to bound up and see what she was working on, but then he noticed the tent in his boxers and thought he should probably wait a little.

Fortunately, she came over to the bed and sat down next to him. He looked over her shoulder, sniffing her hair (she hadn't washed it yet, and he loved the smell of animal wildness in it), and checking out the screen.

"Vash Alert? Kesesesesese!" He loved the angry little icon she designed.

"Don't laugh! This might save your life someday!" She showed him how it would work. She would install a "dummy app" on Vash's phone that would work like a GPS; that app would send signals of Vash's location to her phone and Gilbert's. The dummy app would be something innocuous but useful-sounding to Vash, like notification of new weapon sales or a Lili-alert that would actually put him off her trail. Gilbert was impressed with her command of programming and technology.

"This is, dare I say it, almost as awesome as I am." He hugged her, noting with satisfaction that she didn't flinch when his hands traveled up to her small breasts.

"Ja, well it will take a few more days to finish, but when it is, I'll send you instructions on how to download it." Maybe he was reading too much into her body language, but did Lili just lean her breasts into his hands?

"You know, we could design a whole bunch of these," he whispered into her ear.

"We could," she said sweetly. She removed his hands. "Why don't you shower and change and we'll get breakfast? We only have today and this evening to enjoy ourselves in Prague."

He was disappointed, but he would have to be gracious about it. "Avert your eyes, Fraulein. I don't want you peeping." He actually wished she would look and that things would happen from there, but she diligently typed away at her netbook. Oh well, he thought, at least there was the shower. And the conditioner. That could take care of him for a little while.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, they decided to go to the Military Museum and the Museum of Torture; it was Lili's way of thanking him for the Mucha Museum and the Orff concert. But the best part of the day, as he remembered it, was planning a series of apps with her. After all, if you have seen one European torture museum, you have seen them all, and he wasn't too impressed with the Czech military museum holdings. But sitting next to Lili on a bus or metro train, coming up with apps and laughing; that was new to him. They came up with<p>

**PervAlert**: for France of course. Gilbert was going to suggest the Netherlands also, but he remembered Lili's story about World War I, and stopped himself in time.

**DerpAlert**: United States and Denmark. "Those guys can't read a room," Gilbert explained**.**

**TwerpAlert**: Southern Italy, because he acted tough but ran from fights.

**NerdAlert**: Estonia, South Korea. "I guess I should add myself, too," Lili sighed, but he stopped her. "Nein, you're cool, Lili." She smiled and blushed.

**FlirtAlert**: Belgium—"she can't help it, she doesn't mean anything by it, but she does!" Gilbert insisted to Lili. They also thought they could add Northern Italy.

**SkirtAlert**: Poland. No brainer.

**ShirtAlert**: Spain. Gilbert told Lili that Antonio liked to unbutton his shirt as low as he could get away with, and he would remove it at the least bit of heat or water. "You know how we talk about Dat Ass? Well, he's also got Dem Abs."

**BrrrrAlert**: Initially they thought this would work for Russia and Belarus, but decided it might work better for Iceland and Norway. "I know they're small and young-looking, but they rather intimidate me," Lili confessed. Gilbert was not going to admit he agreed with her. So they decided to put Ivan and his sister in the category for

**HurtAlert**: Because that was what Ivan and Natalia were best at. "And Hungary gets HurtAlert, too." Gilbert added. "But Elizabeta's my friend," Lili protested. "Lili, have you ever been hit with a cast iron frying pan?"

**GRRRAlert**: "Ludwig!" they both exclaimed and laughed.

Gilbert liked how she leaned into him, and how she looked up at him. He had always compared Elizabeta's eyes to emeralds, but now they seemed too pale. More like the gemstone peridot. Lili's eyes, on the other hand, were true emeralds, dark cool green that lit up when she smiled at him. Those were moments when he wanted to scoop her in his arms and protect her from the buffets of passersby and even the wind. And then there were moments when he wanted to press her against the wall, bruise her mouth with kisses, and plow deep within her. He wondered if he could ever have both feelings at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24 Secrets

**Day 24 Secrets**

**Warning: discussion of porn up ahead. Nothing explicit, but still. . . . Let me know what you think of Lili's behavior and the ending ; )**

Gilbert and Lili ate a late lunch at the restaurant connected to their boat hotel. Before she could take a sip of her wine, Gilbert stopped her hand. "Remember you promised to tell me something when you were sober. Time to talk, Lili." When he saw her blank stare, he insisted. "Feliks's party? You were going to tell me what you meant when you answered Vash's question about being a virgin?"1

Lili paused. That had seemed so long ago. "Ja, I'll tell you." She said. "But will you also tell me a secret about yourself?"

"That wasn't the deal, Fraulein. It was you would tell me what you meant by not being a virgin in thought, word or deed, and when we were both sober. So," he gestured at their full glasses, "here we are."

Lili didn't like the smirk on his face. It was his "aha, I've won" smirk and she didn't like the imbalance of power between them. She reached for her wine glass and took a deep swallow of the dry white wine. "Tell me a secret or I'll get drunk. Like a boss," she whispered.

"Hey! You promised first." She was pleased to see how indignant he looked. Then Gilbert caught himself. "Maybe," he said as his smirk returned, "I want you drunk tonight. So drink up, Lilichen."

"No, you don't. Because then I just get sick and sleepy." She took another mouthful of wine and grinned.

"Okay, fine. Tell your secret and I'll tell mine."

Lili shook her head. "Tell _your_ secret first and then I'll tell mine."

"Hey, who's in charge, here?" Gilbert started to feel irritated. "And you're the one who promised to tell first."

"I _know_ I'll tell you my secret. But you need to tell yours first."

"Why?" He was starting to feel cornered.

Lili shrugged and stared at him. He could read the meaning in the stare, which said, _you're the one with the trickster reputation, not me._ For a second, he thought of leaving, but where would he go? He was running out of Czech crowns and he had come so far with her. Besides, he had never imagined he would see such mischief in Liechtenstein's eyes. So he sighed.

"You win, Fraulein. I'll tell you a secret." Gilbert ran through all his secrets as if he were shuffling through a pack of cards. There were the ones he would never tell anyone, and the ones he could only imagine telling Ludwig if he were dying. Then there were the ones he had told Matthew and Elizabeta, but Lili would have to wait for those. There were also the ones he had _almost_ told his past lovers, and then there were the ones that had been wrenched out of him, only under great pain. He finally came upon a recent one, a small one, but something that counted as a secret. He would lay that one out on the table.

"Here it is, " he sighed. "The _Carmina Burana_ concert really depressed me last night." He looked at Lili and noted the curiosity on her face. "I guess you want to know why."

"Of course," she said. Frankly, she didn't think it was much of a secret, but it was something, a start. And she recalled how quiet he had been after the concert. She had done most of the talking as they walked back to the boathouse hotel, and he had seemed lost in thought.

"Well, I forgot that the opening and closing piece, _O Fortuna_, was all about Fortune's wheel and how even the greatest are cast down." Gilbert smiled wryly. He remembered when the piece had premiered in Germany in 1935, and how proud he and Ludwig had been then. They had believed everything Hitler had told them about their greatness and their destiny to rule over others. Then, Gilbert had imagined Poland, France, and even Russia toppling from their heights and being crushed under his boots. And hearing the piece last night, remembering the Latin and its meaning, had driven his current situation deep into his heart. He had really wanted to weep at the ending lines:

_Quod per sortem_

_Sternit fortem,_

_Mecum omnes plangite_

_Let us mourn together_

_For fate crushes the brave._

He had been so brave, so cunning, so diligent in all he had done, and it had all ended so badly.

"That was why I threw away the concert program, Lili," he said. "I couldn't look at that cover with the image of Fortune's wheel and its motto:_'Regnabo, Regno, Regnavi, Sum sine regno.'_ I shall reign, I reign, I have reigned, I am without a realm.'" He took a long sip of beer to collect himself. "Because that's me in a nutshell. That's my secret."

"I wish I had known that." Lili remembered how he had kissed and held her last night. She had expected him to be playful, bossy, even demanding; but instead he had seemed serious, even sad, when his mouth had opened over hers and his arms had circled around her waist. It was tender, but in the way of a lover saying farewell. She had felt confused about what he had wanted. That was why when they had been side by side and he had run his hand along her hip and looked at her, she had blushed and said,"Not yet." And instead of teasing or arguing with her, he had smiled sadly and said, "Sure." If she had known what he had felt after the concert, she would have gladly slept with him, to show him that Fortune had not abandoned him. But it would have been with pity, and she knew enough about the former nation of Prussia to know that he despised pity.

"On a brighter note," he said, "how about _your _secret, Fraulein Zwingli? Explain this 'not a virgin in thought, word or deed' to me!"

Lili felt the blush rising to her cheeks again. "It should be obvious, shouldn't it? We always had prints and books. I'm not stupid; I can read."

"You mean Austria was giving you _dirty books_ to read?" Gilbert was in a good mood again, the teasing Prussia she had been warned about.

"Of course not!" she said hotly. "I found them later. On the internet." She added.

"Along with the porn?"

"Ja," she said sullenly. "Along with the porn."

"So what do you like, Fraulein?" Gilbert purred, leaning in. His red-violet eyes danced with mischief.

"I like vintage porn." She mumbled, the blush rising again.

"Stuff from the 1980s?"

"Nein, older. I like the porn from the thirties to the fifties. Although I will look at stuff from the 1970s." Lili felt strange, discussing the finer points of porn in public with a male nation. An ex-nation, to be exact, with a bad reputation and nothing to lose.

"Hmmm, _sehr interessiert,_ Fraulein.2 Explain this fascination to me."

"I think it's that the humans look so normal," Lili said. She thought more about it. "Also, both the men and women, especially, seem to be enjoying themselves. People are smiling and laughing. I don't get the sense that a woman is in pain while she's yelling otherwise." She thought about the modern porn she glimpsed, when the women's faces seemed to contort with pain as they were asked to take impossible positions and objects, all while crying out how much they wanted it.

"Uh, Lili," Gilbert said. "People make weird faces during sex. Pleasure sometimes looks like pain." He started to worry about what she would expect from him.

"I can see that. But it's different and that's why I'd rather watch vintage porn," she said stubbornly.

"Fine. So tell me about the word thing."

"I write erotic fiction." She whispered.

"Really!" Gilbert was impressed. "Now you should put that on your blog!"

"No!" Lili was appalled. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? Your blog is invitiation-only. Only your friends need to see what is on your dirty mind." He grinned.

"That's what makes it worse." She said. "I have published anonymously on an erotic fiction site. And that's where it will stay."

"Nein, Lili," Gilbert whispered. "I want to see it. I want to read it. I want to know what excites you, what makes you all hot and-"

"Stop it." Lili said, anger creeping into her voice. Gilbert pulled up. "I was just teasing you," he muttered.

"I know." She said. She leaned towards him. "Someday, you may see it, but not now. It's too early. And besides, you probably wouldn't like it anyway."

"Oh come on, I have a romantic streak in me." He smiled. "I like fluffy birds, and bunnies, and springtime and—"

"That's not it," Lili growled, and Gilbert stopped, stunned. "You can't leave me hanging like that, Fraulein," he said.

"You're being mean," she said petulantly. Gilbert was shocked. "I'm telling you my secrets and you're teasing me."

"_Verdammt_."He exhaled. "I seem to have touched a sore spot. But you still have one more thing to tell me, Lili, and you better not have your gun with you."

Lili shrugged. Her anger had emboldened her and she had come this far. It should be obvious what would come next. "I have eyes, I have a mind, I have hands. . . ." She glared at him and drank more wine.

"And what do you do with those pretty little hands of yours, Lili?" Gilbert teased. He leaned forward and took her free hand, caressing her fingers.

Lili blushed further. She tried to withdraw her hand, but he grasped it, thumb pressing into the softest part of her palm, the part that seemed connected to her lower body.

"Tell me, Lili," Gilbert whispered, and it was 1866 all over again, but now there was no Ludwig as chaperone, no threat that the German Empire would devour her little country3. Instead, it was herself, feeling backed into a corner by a very attractive ex-nation, narrowing his red-violet eyes at her. "Tell me how you touch yourself, how you please yourself." His voice resonated throughout her body. "I want to know." He hissed.

Lili paused. She was ashamed, even angry, that he was trying to make her tell him these details in a public place. She didn't like it. For a second, she imagined drawing herself up to her full tiny height, telling him he was rude, and leaving. But then a bolder idea appeared and she went for it. Instead of pulling away, she squeezed his hand, leaned forward and whispered, "I'd rather show you."

Lunch at the Botel Matylda restaurant: about 25 euros

One night in the Junior Suite on the botel: 159 euros

The notoriously obnoxious, shameless Gilbert Bielschmidt gaping like a stunned trout and blushing like a convent schoolgirl: Priceless

* * *

><p>1 See Chapter 5"Truth or Dare" and Chapter 6 "Best Party on the Block!" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.<p>

2 German: very interesting

3 See Chapter 17 "How Did We Meet?" from PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn. Yeah, I know I keep referring you guys to this chapter, but it's very important to understand what Prussia was like at his peak of power and the connection he and Lili had then.


	25. Chapter 25 Lust

**Day 25 Lust **

**This is where the rating for this story changes to "M" for a reason. **

**Enjoy. . . and let me know if it was too clinical or just right.**

Gilbert followed Lili to the room, convinced that the few people in the lobby could see his raging erection. _Mein Gott, _he thought, I'm rock hard, ready to explode, and she hasn't done a thing yet. Lili was silent and determined-looking as she entered their suite, and dragged one of the chairs over to the bed. "You sit there," she said, "Keep your clothes on. Don't touch yourself. Don't touch me until I ask you to." He nodded dumbly and obeyed. Her gaze and clipped voice reminded him of Vash, which was kind of disturbing. But when she kicked off her ballet flats, lay down on the bed, and pulled up her skirt to reveal firm white skier's thighs, she was Lili.

He watched her slide her right hand down into her floral cotton panties, watched her fingers swirl under the fabric. Lili shot him a warning glance and then closed her eyes. She needed to forget he was in the room, but it was hard to ignore the powerful force of energy that was Gilbert, even as he simply sat and breathed. She was already wet, which was good; she slipped and swirled her middle finger over her clitoris, feeling the first wave of warmth wash over her.

Lili recalled one of her favorite porn movies from the 1950s. A masked man reads the newspaper at a humble kitchen table. A woman wearing sunglasses and a scarf over her hair enters, holding a pistol. Lili sighed, her first deep sigh, as her pelvis awakened and she shifted on the bed. The woman gestures at the man with the gun and nudges him into a sparse bedroom. He takes off his clothes at gunpoint, revealing a pale, rangy body and a large erect cock. Lili increased her speed and licked her lips. Her body was teasing her, as she arched her back and slipped her busy finger into herself. Just when she felt close to coming, the wave receded, mocking her.

Lili finally kicked off her panties and brought her other hand to play, stroking her lower belly and inner thigh. Gilbert kept staring, watching her right hand blur white against a dark blonde tuft of hair. He was transfixed by the swirling, rubbing finger, her legs shifting up, then down, on the bedclothes. Above all, how her head twitched occasionally from one side to the other, as her breathing increased. Just when he thought she wouldn't notice if he undid his jeans and pull at himself, she turned to face him, dark green eyes flashing. He kept gripping the chair arms instead, leaning forward to watch her.

Lili slid one finger into herself, feeling the velvety warmth. In the film, the woman sheds her shirtwaist dress, baring a surprisingly slender body with small breasts and a full bush of hair between her legs. She waves the gun at the man who lies down on the bed, cock bobbling in the air. Lili couldn't help smiling. She slid two fingers inside now, the other hand now working frantically. She arched her hips to enter deeper, hitting the little ribbed spot she needed. She felt the energy coiling inside her now, a sphere of pleasure spinning in her, as she breathed more rapidly and rolled her head back and forth. The woman straddles the man and grabs his dick, tonguing it and then taking it in her mouth. The camera comes closer as she bobs her covered head, the man's hips rising to meet her lips. The camera cuts to the masked man spreading the woman's nether lips, pointed tongue venturing into the grainy darkness of her body. Lili bared her teeth as she panted, hips rolling to get her fingers to hit all the right places. She felt the sphere spinning more wildly, the coil in her belly tightening as her legs spread and stiffened and she arched her feet.

Gilbert felt his breathing fall into synch with Lili's more frantic pace. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her tongue darted between her lips. She was rubbing herself furiously now; he was surprised at how hard she could go. He heard a little whine in the room as she arched and thrust against herself, and he realized he had made the noise.

The woman has got the man where she wants him to be. She straddles him and gyrates on him, still pointing the gun at his masked face. The camera closes in on the white column of flesh pounding up and down into her dark "V." Lili finally felt the coil spring back, the sphere of energy burst loose and she gasped, "oh ja, oh ja, oh ja," as the pleasure broke over her like waves. She felt her own muscles pulse around her fingers and her other finger pressed firmly over her clitoris as the waves pounded over her. Finally, she sank down into the bed, little shudders running up her legs and hips as she caught her breath. Her eyes refocused and she turned to look at Gilbert, still breathing heavily. The film stops.

Gilbert stared at her, open-mouthed, his mind overtaken by instinct and want. Lili smiled at him, a sly smile, her dark green eyes like the forest on a spring night. She withdrew her fingers and lazily held them out to him. He lunged forward, sucking on them, tasting violets, irises, wet earth and musk. He felt his own body aching with need, his cock fighting against his jeans. "Mein Gott, that was hot," he whispered, as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth with a satisfyingly obscene wet pop.

"Come here," she hissed. "Give it to me." Gilbert shed his clothes and sprang onto the bed, pulling her dress over her head and throwing it aside. He mashed his lips upon hers, forcing his tongue into her grinning mouth as she moaned at the force. He greedily gripped her round ass, squeezing the cheeks until she groaned in pleasure. Lili ran her hands down his back, fingertips trailing down the centuries of scars, marveling at how she could feel his muscles ripple under the skin.

He was going to push her down on the bed, when she broke the kiss. "Me on top," she whispered brokenly. "Bossy," he growled, and she shook her head, her eyes suddenly nervous. "No, uh, gravity will make it easier the first time." Gilbert paused and saw the anxiety in her face. She was no longer the primal creature coming before him a few moments ago; she was now tiny Lili Zwingli, about to have a male in her for the first time. Him. He nodded and rolled onto his back.

Lili straddled him, touching his penis. _Gott Sei Dank_, it's not funf meters, but it was big and almost as thick as her wrist. And it was hard, even as she felt the smooth skin and heat pulsing from it. Gilbert watched her run her finger up and down his length, growing more impatient and anxious that he was going to cum if she didn't stop. "Lili, " he finally managed to say, "You're already wet. Just ease down on it and remember to breathe." She nodded, and shifted so her wet lips were just above him.

She exhaled and sank down slowly onto the tip. It was hard, much firmer and unforgiving than her fingers. Her folds pinched together as she slid down a little and she gasped a little. _This isn't worth it, it hurts too much,_ she thought and then she saw Gilbert's face, the awe and wonder on it, and the temporary pain was worth everything.

He grabbed her hips and gently rocked, easing Lili down little by little. She kept breathing, feeling herself stretch and fill. It wasn't so painful anymore; it simply felt odd to feel this other being within her. She balanced herself by placing her hands upon his chest and he began thrusting in and out of her. Lili started to find a rhythm with Gilbert and the oddness became pleasant. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, _I'm finally doing it._ She started smiling and she noted how Gilbert smiled back, his eyes shining like garnets.

The thrusts grew rougher, faster, and Lili felt like a little boat being tossed on the sea. She panted, nails scraping at Gilbert's chest, which only seemed to excite him more. He arched his neck and head back upon the pillow and she saw his eyes glaze over. He started breathing more heavily and suddenly he started rubbing her exposed clit with one calloused thumb. Lili arched her back and yowled in pleasure. Between the friction inside her and on her, she was having a hard time thinking. She gave up on it and became all sensation, gasping and moaning as she heard Gilbert began to grunt and moan under her.

Lili was so wet and so tight and so hot, Gilbert could barely think anything other than that. He felt all the force gathering into himself, being squeezed and pulled, until he slammed her hips down hard on his and felt his seed pulse out of himself. Shudders of electric pleasure ran through his entire body and his brain seemed to short-circuit. For a moment, he couldn't see or sense anything beyond the immediate pleasure of letting go, but as his eyes refocused, he saw the beautiful, slight young girl hovering above him, trying to catch her breath. He pulled her down to him and kissed her face and neck with frantic little kisses. She nestled on top of him, like a little bird.

It felt as if language had fled the room. The two lovers, the principality and the former nation, simply clung to each other, gathering their breath. Finally, Lili felt Gilbert soften and slip outside of her, trailing a path of their mingled juices down her thigh. Strangely, she was not repulsed at all. It actually felt reassuring, in a perverse way, to know that parts of them mingled in her own body. As a nation, she could not get pregnant, so this, she thought a little sadly, was all they could create together. This, and this lovely feeling of release and closeness.

"So," he finally said, "you are officially no longer a virgin. Have anything to say to that, Fraulein Liechtenstein?"

"I'm going to EuroDisney!" She said, and they laughed at the old advertising slogan. It felt so good to feel his arms around her, to be naked and close and unafraid. She could hear Gilbert's breathing deepen and soon she realized he had fallen asleep. She studied his face; at rest, he looked so young and vulnerable, his high cheekbones and pointed chin making him look more like an elf-boy than the smirking wolf she used to see. She rested her head on his chest, and she too dozed off.

Later, when they woke up, it was early evening and they decided against dinner. In the morning, they would both have to go their separate ways and both were unsure as to when and where the next rendez-vous would be. It was more important, they both agreed, that Lili get more practice. After all, she had some catching up to do.


	26. Chapter 26 Guilt

**Day 26 – Guilt**

Lili got off the bus and walked to her home in Vaduz. She wore the dress and shoes Vash preferred on her. As she walked, she checked her messages, something she had avoided during her stay with Gilbert in Prague. Predictably, there were several text and voice messages from Vash, ranging from curt to angry to worried to panicky. As she read the last text—**Lili where r u? No one can tell me—**her heart sank. She saw other nations' texts too, asking where she was, why she wasn't answering their messages or calls. She saw a long evening ahead of her, consisting of answering messages and doing laundry. She would have to pick up Bruno from the boarding kennel tomorrow.

She called Vash first. "Hello? Lili? _Mein Gott_, where have you been?" She could hear the worry and relief in his voice and she was touched. She had expected a scolding and he just sounded anxious.

"I was in Prague." She decided that he needed to know the truth, or at least the least disturbing part of it. "I was very upset with you and that's why I didn't reply to your messages, Vash."

"Lili, I didn't know where you were or what happened. Just one reply and I would have understood."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. So far, that was all he cared about, whether she had been safe. It even seemed that he was admitting his stupid plans to arrange a courtship for her had driven her to flee. "I'm sorry," she said in her little-girl voice, "I just wanted to get away. I should have called." She sniffled a little. "Even if just to say I was very angry at you!"

She heard a little snort of laughter. Vash was laughing, he wasn't angry at her! Or would that come later, once his relief at her return had settled? "Ja, Lili, if you had told me that, we would have argued, you could have hung up, and at least I would have known you were safe."

"Are you in Vaduz, Lili?" He asked.

"Ja. I just got in. Where are you?"

"Still in Lucerne. I want to come over tomorrow." He sounded more like the direct, assertive Vash she knew.

"Ja, can you be here for lunch?" She replied and he agreed. An awkward silence of so many things each could not say to the other.

"You must be tired, Lili. Get unpacked and get some rest. _Guten Nacht_ and I will see you tomorrow."

"_Guten Nacht. Bruderherz."_ She added, her way of saying that she was sorry and that she did love him. She was surprised and grateful that he had not scolded her. Tomorrow, he might do that, and she might take it or rebuke him. Or he might tell her that he had given up the courtship plan since it only upset her, and then she'd hug and thank him. Or they might eat lunch in peace, speaking occasionally about weather, money, and the latest in weaponry. She would tell him about some of the sights in Prague and he would reply tersely. She would tell him the truth about everything but Gilbert Bielschmidt deflowering her and how she loved every round of it.

That evening, after going through her messages and briefly texting reassuring replies to her friends, she took a bath. Soaking in the warm water, she saw the blooming of little purple bruises on her breasts and her inner thighs. She remembered telling Gilbert she didn't want any marks on her neck and he had listened. She touched them, marveling at what kind of male would consider it a sign of respect and discretion to leave such marks. And then she marveled at what kind of woman she had become, that she would agree and see these bruises as a sign of his care and tenderness.


	27. Chapter 27 Envy

**Day 27 – Envy**

**The following information about Liechtenstein's history is true. Simplified, but true.**

In the end, Gilbert did not envy Lili her wealth. He was never an avaricious character; money had been a means to power and good things, nothing more. He knew she had not always been so well-off, and if she enjoyed the highest rate of living among German-speaking nations, that was fine by him.

Nor did he envy her innocence. He had marveled at how unmarked her body had been by either battles or natural disasters. Elizabeta had had scars, great slashes on her legs from wars, and whip marks from her days under Ivan. Even Matthew had had scars from the battles he had fought in at England's request during the world wars. Finally, Danzig herself had had her body marked and ruined by Gilbert, first for his amusement and then for his revenge for her abandonment of him. But Lili's skin had been as smooth and white as the snow on the Alps' highest peaks, protected by her neutrality. Gilbert used to think "innocent" was another word for "fool" or "easy mark"; but maybe it meant that when all nations were obliterated, she would be among the very few who could point to an unblemished record of freedom from history's nightmare and she would go wherever the blessed spirits would go. Meanwhile, he and most of the others he knew, even those who pretended they were so righteous—the United States, his brother, even that hypocritical prig, Austria—would have their cruelties and abuses weighed against their stupid excuses and justifications for their actions. He, at least, would stare whoever judged him in the eye and say, _Ja, I loved power and I did everything I could to attain it. And every wound and scar, every cruelty I inflicted for that power was worth it._ If you're going to go down as a sinner, go down with some pride, he reasoned.

He would even admit that he really didn't envy her status as a nation. It was a lot of responsibility, especially if you were a major player on the world's stage, and he could never be content with less than that. But he would be willing to accept a demotion to the personification of a region, state, or city, especially Berlin. Anything to keep the night terror's inevitable whisper at bay a little longer.1

No, what he really envied about Lili was what he loved most about her. He wished he could have been there that day in 1945, when Ivan Braginski had entered Lili's country and so sweetly, so subtly pressured her to repatriate the Russians who had joined the German army in order to fight against communism. Almost 500 men, women and children had come to Lili and her people for sanctuary. And even though those men had enlisted as members of the _Wehrmarcht_ with hopes of taking Ivan back from his communist bosses, he had been too enthralled by Stalin to see that. So, as his Soviet bosses met with Liechtenstein's mortals, Ivan had met with Lili.

Ivan had tried to make the case that the refugees were bad people, traitors to their country, and not to mention supportive of the Nazis. They needed to come back to Russia and become one with him again. And she, small, poor, with no army, had told him no. "If any of them chose to return with you, Mr. Soviet Union," she had said (even in resistance, Lili remembered her manners!), "then I shall not stop them. But I will not hand over anyone who is unwilling to go with you." Gilbert would have given anything, hell, he had given everything by the summer of 1945, to see the expression on Ivan's face.

Two hundred of the mortals, exhausted and homesick, agreed of their own accord to return to Russia. They were never heard from again. For the next two years, Ivan insinuated, cajoled, threatened, and for those two years, Lili politely and stubbornly resisted, taking care of the remaining three hundred until they could leave for Argentina. Not once did she expect repayment, until Ludwig got back onto his feet and insisted, after her many refusals, to reimburse her for the mortals' care.

When Gilbert heard this story (and it hadn't been from Lili; she was too modest to boast of this), he had been astounded. She, out of all the Allies or neutral nations, had refused to turn over any expatriate Russians who had sought asylum. Even England, in all his self-righteous victor's glory, handed over Russian members of the captured German army to Ivan's justice. And while he, the mighty Prussia, was being stripped of his name, history, and arms, broken and rebuilt into Ivan's favorite bitch, that slight, unarmed girl had stood between a powerful giant and frightened mortals who weren't even hers, and had said _no, you cannot have them._

This, Gilbert envied.

* * *

><p>1 See Chapter 12 "Nightmares" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 Religious?

**Day 28 - Religious?**

Vash arrived for lunch at Lili's house in Vaduz. She came to greet him, but Bruno had already reached him first. The Greater Swiss Mountain Dog whuffled at the slight, green-eyed blond man as he rubbed his ears. "These are for you," Vash said as he handed Lili a bunch of flowers. "You'll need to put them in water."

"Ja, Vash. Danke." Lili went to get a vase, both amused and annoyed by his directions. She knew flowers need water, but his reminders of little tasks and chores were his way of caring.

As they sat down to lunch, Lili studied her adoptive older brother. Vash ate briskly, silently; she realized that in Prague, she and Gilbert had ended up talking so much over their food that meals seemed to last twice as long as with Vash. As he blotted his lips with a napkin, Vash finally spoke. "I had a nice chat with the United States this morning."

"That's good." Lili nodded, wondering if that chat included her and Gilbert's meeting Alfred and Arthur in Prague. Vash took a sip of his beer and waited for her to ask about the call. Lili decided it might be better to try a different tack and let him break the silence.

As if he could read her mind, Vash started. "He told me that he saw you in Prague. He was quite impressed with your dart playing."

"Oh, ja! We had a good time." Lili added brightly.

"He told me he would have loved to play a few more rounds with you and England, but you were in a hurry to go to a concert with Gilbert Bielschmidt." Vash stared at his sister, not angrily, but intently, like a cat eyeing a mouse it plans to attack.

"Ja, Gilbert wanted to do something nice for me since I saved his life at the last world meeting.1 So we bumped into each other at a pub the night before, he asked me, and I accepted." No one could accuse her of lying yet; maybe this was a sin of omission, but she was not making things up.

"You should have let him just buy you a beer and play darts with Alfred instead," Vash said and a bit of his old sharpness flared up. Then he sipped some more beer as if to extinguish his anger. "But that doesn't matter, because I have some really good news for you, Lili."

"Ja?" She really hoped that he was going to tell her that he had changed his mind about the whole courtship nonsense.

"The United States is _very _interested in you. Apparently, your skill with a gun really intrigues him. Of course, I told him that he would have to undergo some scrutiny before I let him court you-"

"-Please stop with the courtship idea, Vash," Lili pleaded, "we've been through this—"

"Let me finish, Lili." Vash trained his hard green eyes on her. "As I said, I told Alfred that he would have to undergo some scrutiny before I let him court you, but he is fine with that." Vash finished his beer. "In fact, he told me that there is a movement among a small but devoted group of Christians in his country to cut down on immorality and unhappy marriages by arranging courtships between young people. He's been feeling a little more devout and religious lately, so he is happy to go by my rules."

Lili stared at her brother, her stomach in knots. Up until now, the whole courtship idea had been just that, an annoying idea that buzzed around in Vash's head and sometimes flew in her face. But now, he had not only found a candidate willing to follow his rules, but a formidable one. The United States was no Latvia or Iceland; he was handsome, powerful, charming, and used to getting his own way.

"Think about it, Lili. The United States wants to court you! And he wants to do it by sound religious principles!" Vash looked so proud and happy, that Lili wanted to burst into tears. _Mein Gott_, _what am I going to do?_ She pulled at her napkin in her lap, breathing deeply, trying to steady her voice.

"Maybe he won't pass your test, Vash," she said. "He hasn't exactly been saving himself for marriage. . . "

"_You_ were the one who said she wasn't a virgin in thought, word, or deed," Vash said briskly.2 She startled. "Oh, Lili, I know you were being metaphorical there, but I'm sure he'll be willing to overlook some indiscreet words or fantasies. And as for _him_ having experience, that'll be good for you. He'll know how to—uhm-take care of you."

Lili pressed her thighs together, recalling the love bites on them and her breasts from Gilbert. _I could tell him the whole truth now_, she thought, _and it would be over. _No, she realized miserably, the courtship would continue, even speed on to an inevitable conclusion, as Vash would use it to bury his anger and shame about her losing her virginity to the ex-nation Prussia. The only thing that would end would be what was beginning between her and Gilbert. The one thing she wanted to continue.

Vash kept going on about how a courtship based on sound Biblical principles with the United States was apparently better than winning the World Cup. "You're starting at the top, Lili. No need to work one's way up through lesser nations, no giving away pieces of your heart to a male who doesn't treasure it the way he should. The United States is vibrant, youthful, successful, surprisingly devout—he goes to church every Sunday and Wednesday night, Lili!—and he is quite taken with you. Furthermore…" as he got as excited as Vash could, Lili felt the energy seep from her body and her head grow light. She slumped in her chair, until she caught something Vash said. "Financially, the United States is—"

"—in a lot of trouble, right, Vash?" Lili asked. Vash paused. "Isn't he in debt? Isn't he having a hard time taking care of his people?"

"We all are, Lili," Vash said, "but Alfred is resourceful and—"

"—and he wants a 'courtship'" Lili spat out the word, "with me so he can have some more money, ja? And you'll loan him some and he'll pay it back with interest. Is that it, Vash? Or, when China comes calling to collect his debts, Alfred will give me to Yao?" Her body still felt weak, but her mind seemed to clear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lili." Did she detect a note of nervousness in Vash's voice? "This isn't the nineteenth century—"

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She stood up from the table and steadied herself. "Why are you arranging a relationship for me that I don't need or want?" Before he could answer, she went up to her room, Bruno following like a worried nursemaid. She could hear Vash call for her to come down, but she closed her door, dropped on her bed and kicked and screamed into her pillow. "This isn't what I want," she wept. Poor Bruno came over and rested his huge head on the bed near her. She stroked his smooth black head. "Oh, Bruno, I have to stop this. I can't just run away every time Vash talks about this. I have to stop it for good." She cried harder, until she fell asleep.

When Lili awoke, it was dusk. Her head felt heavy, even as her body felt like and shaky. Bruno followed her downstairs, and she noted that Vash had washed the dishes and set them on the rack to dry. He had also left a note, saying he would arrange the first meeting between her and Alfred. Lili grabbed her phone and made arrangements for a meeting of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter might be a controversial one, especially for American readers. For people who wonder about what I am referring to here, let me give you some background. There is a small but very visible group of fundamentalist Christians who have started dominating American religious and political discourse in recent years. The Duggar family of the TV show <strong>_**20 Kids and Counting**_** is the sanitized version of the "Quiverfull" movement, a Christian movement that advocates virginity before marriage, courtships controlled by parents, no birth control in marriage, strict gender roles for men and women, homeschooling to keep children out of public schools, and no government welfare programs. Some of these Christians are also part of a Christian Reconstructionist movement that is trying to rewrite American history and claim that we are a Christian nation, founded on Biblical principles, and that church and state should not be divided. If you want to read more about this movement, I suggest the book **_**Quiverfull**_** by Kathryn Joyce, **_**Quivering Daughters**_** by Hillary McFarland, **_**The Family: The Secret Fundamentalism at the Heart of American Power **_**by Jeff Sharlet, and **_**American Fascists:The Christian Right and the War on America**_** by Chris Hedges. I also recommend the blogs **_**No Longer Qivering, Razing Ruth, **_**and **_**Commandments of Men. **_**The last two really show what this kind of rigid, sheltered upbringing does to young women and what kind of damage this "biblical courtship" does to the young people involved. **

1 See Chpt. 18 "World Peace" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

2 See Chapter 5 "Truth or Dare!" from PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn


	29. Chapter 29 Courtship

**Day 29 – Courtship**

Lili had a few days before she was supposed to meet Vash and Alfred Jones at Vash's house in Zurich. She spent that time hiking with Bruno, and thinking about what to do. She had told some of her friends, specifically Elizabeta and Bella, and while they were outraged on her behalf, they could do nothing but tell her to tell Vash no. As if she hadn't already done that! She then called Roderich, and to her disappointment, he seemed resigned to Vash making such an important decision for her. She even called Ludwig and tried to make it sound like an affair of international importance, but he sighed and said he could do nothing about it until any kind of paperwork was brought before him.

By the time, she called Gilbert, she expected him to rage, threaten to beat up Vash or Alfred or both of them, but be as unable to help as the rest. He'd be at even greater disadvantage, since he wasn't a nation and he would be implicated and attacked for being part of Lili's reason for refusing the United States. To her surprise, he heard her out, muttered a few curse words, and then was silent.

"Gilbert, are you still there?" She had felt very alone as she walked back to her house. Maybe he was giving up, or deciding that he had gotten what he had wanted and Alfred could have the rest.

"I'm thinking, Lili," he said. "I'm thinking that we need a strategy and tactics that will send Alfred Jones screaming in terror from courting you."

They had two days to plan, bouncing ideas off of each other. Gilbert told her what he knew of Alfred's likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, and what he had said about her in the pub at Prague.1 Lili volunteered ideas of what she could do or say to end the courtship. They came up with a strategy that amused and unnerved her. Just before she left for Zurich, she spoke to Gilbert one last time. "Do you think this will work?" She asked.

"Like a charm, Lili." He sounded confident.

"I just worry about Vash and what he'll do. . ." she remembered how pleased Vash was with the United States' interest in her, how angry he might be at some of the behavior she planned.

"If he hits you, hit him back. And if he keeps hitting you, come to Berlin, show Ludwig the injuries, and it'll be a big issue at the next world meeting. And I'll do something, _believe me_." The determination behind Gilbert's voice excited and worried her.

When Lili arrived in Zurich, Vash hugged her briefly then talked about the upcoming visit. Alfred would arrive the next evening for dinner, stay over (separate bedroom in the opposite wing of the house, of course) and then spend the next day with them. She would have some alone time with him, and then the Swiss nation would meet with the United States to discuss the next step. Lili nodded, trying to look resigned or at least neutral.

She spent the next day reviewing her plans, thinking of the tactics that she might have to resort to if the battle were changing direction. Gilbert had been impressed with how she grasped his ideas and suggested her own. Until now, she had not realized how quick and far-reaching his mind could be when it came to planning. He had the reputation for being impetuous and out of control, but she could now see that those qualities hid a clever mind that actually planned acts that seemed spontaneous. He had not loved Frederick the Great and respected Otto von Bismarck without learning from them.

That evening, she put on a dress that she had specially modified for the occasion. She had raised the hem, added some vintage petticoats to fluff out the dress, put on her Mary Janes with the lowest heels, and tied a big sash high upon her waist. She took out one of her widest ribbons and put it in her hair. She examined herself in the mirror and thought that she looked so young that it was grotesque. For good measure, she took a picture of herself with her phone and sent it to Gilbert. **Wish me Luck :I**, she texted.

When she came downstairs, she could hear Vash and Alfred laughing. The United States lounged casually on one of Vash's antique sofas, excitedly waving a glass of his favorite cola as he told an entertaining story about big game hunting in the American Rockies. When she entered the room, both male nations looked up. Vash looked shocked then angry. Alfred looked unnerved. Good, she thought, he wants a little rich girl, I'll give him a _little rich girl_.

"Hello, Mr. United States." She kept her voice as high and wispy as she could.

"Uh, you can call me Alfred, Lili. That's what you did in Prague."

"Okay, Alfie." She smiled and twisted back and forth, studying her shiny black shoes.

"Come sit, Lili." Vash's voice was calm but his gaze was deadly.

"Ja, _Bruder_." She minced over to the nearest chair and plopped down with a giggle. Did the United States visibly cringe at that? She giggled again, and noted that poor Alfred actually quivered.

"Lili, I was just telling your brother about this hunting trip I took in the Rockies and the bighorn I shot. I was using one of my favorite rifles—"

"You shoot animals?" Lili stared at him with huge green eyes. She made her lower lip waver.

"Aw, Lili, I don't kill them everyday." Alfred laughed uncomfortably. "I make sure that we have licenses and limits and it's just really about being in the outdoors and enjoying nature. But the rifle I used—"

"You enjoy going out in nature and killing little animals?" Lili persisted. Vash glared at her and then turned to a frustrated-looking Alfred. "Lili's not really into hunting, she's more into target shooting."

"Oh, I saw that!" Now Alfred seemed back on steady ground. "You can't deny that was a great shot at the world meeting, Lili!"

Lili looked down at her shoes and twirled her feet. "That was just a lucky shot, Mr. Alfred."

"Lili, call me Alfred!" The United States was trying very hard to appear comfortable and amused. "And as for lucky shots, I don't believe it. I saw what you did at darts in Prague."

"Ja, Lili, you are a good shot," Vash added, an undercurrent of warning in his voice.

Lili studied her twirling feet, thinking of a new tactic. "I'm only good because Vash makes me practice every day." She pouted. "I'd rather go shopping, but he makes me shoot for two hours every afternoon. Says bullets cost less money than dresses and dolls."

"Dolls?" Alfred looked afraid.

"Ja, I love collecting dolls! Especially pretty antique French and German dolls!" Lili said enthusiastically. She had studied up on the subject before the visit. "There's a big, beautiful German dolly on eBay right now, she's got little teeth and real hair and she's made by one of the best companies, and she's in mint condition…" she droned on, lolling her head back and forth as she recited facts about various dollmakers and models. By the time Vash insisted it was time to eat, Alfred Jones looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

They sat down and to Lili's surprise, Vash asked Alfred if he would ask a blessing. We never do this, she thought and a little flame of anger rose in her; Vash was trying to pass themselves off as devout Protestant Christians to impress the United States! Alfred grabbed both their hands, bowed his head and rambled on about how he loved Jesus and was grateful to Him for this wonderful food, company, weather, existence and other blessings. Lili remembered that she and Gilbert had discussed the use of religion in her strategy and this strange, freeform blessing seemed the perfect moment to use it.

Right after Alfred finally said "Amen," Lili giggled. "That was funny, Alfie," she said. "Now where's the _real_ blessing?"

"That was a real blessing, darlin'," Alfred said with a forced smile.

"No, it wasn't!" Lili laughed, shaking her head. "A _real_ prayer always has 'heavenly Father' in it, and the Virgin Mary, and 'thee's' and 'thou's' and it always sounds the same."

"Liechtenstein is predominantly Catholic," Vash muttered. Alfred lightened up a little.

"Plenty of my people are Catholic," he said. "If you want Catholic prayers, Lili, we can do that!"

"Oh goody!" She clapped her hands childishly. "They'll be so happy when we make Roman Catholicism the state religion!"

"Uh, darlin'," Alfred drawled, adjusting his glasses, "we don't have an official religion of the United States. We have this thing called a Constitution, see, and that says specifically that Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion."

"So why do your politicians talk so much about God?" Lili asked. She could see Vash ready to bang his head against the dinner table. Alfred, on the other hand, actually perked up.

"Granted, Lili, we have no established state religion, but I would argue that that freedom of religion actually leads to greater, not lesser, devotion. My people have always been pretty devout, whether as Puritans seeking freedom to—"

Lili sighed deeply and shoved her plate towards the United States. "Alfie, I'm hungry," she whined. "Can you cut my schnitzel for me?"

He looked stunned. "You want me to do what?"

"Cut my food for me." She pouted. He actually looked repelled. "It's a sign of love, right?" She said.

"Uh, sure." Poor Alfred took her cutlet and cut it into bite-sized pieces. Then he shoved the plate back at her. Lili picked up her fork in the most awkward, childish way she could and began eating.

The two male nations spoke awkwardly about the upcoming world meeting. Occasionally, Alfred would try to engage Lili by asking her opinion on something, but she would either shrug and say nothing or smile and say, "Whatever you think best, Alfie." He seemed to like that the first couple of times, but when she repeated it over and over, she could see the growing disappointment and disgust in his face. Vash's level of icy outrage stayed the same.

"I'm going to go get dessert and coffee for us," Vash finally said as he got up from the table.

"I don't like coffee! Make me cocoa!" Lili commanded. Vash pointedly ignored her as he took their used plates and utensils into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, the United States turned to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He hissed. "You're not the girl who stopped that knife with one shot, or the girl I played darts with in Prague!"

Lili forced her lower lip to tremble, but the tears came into her eyes on their own; maybe it was the genuine hurt she could see in Alfred's eyes. "You're hurtin' me," she pouted as she tried to pull her wrist away.

"Drop the act, Lili. What the hell is going on here?" Alfred stared at Lili, and she suddenly felt awful. He was not a bad nation, and he seemed genuinely puzzled and hurt by her sick charade. But she couldn't be kind.

She let her mask down so he could see the anger and resentment in her green eyes. "I don't want this. I don't want this courtship nonsense Vash has in mind, and I don't want you." Her voice had dropped back to its normal range.

Alfred looked stunned. "But Lili," he whispered, "I can take you away from all this. We'll tell Vash what he wants to hear, but it'll be different with me, I swear. Let me get you out of here, Lili."

For one second, she thought about it. One second she imagined an alliance with this powerful smitten nation, as she lied and broke his heart with the one she really wanted. She narrowed her eyes and made them as hard as Vash's.

"I don't need you to get me out of this. I can do it on my own." Her voice was cold. "You're not the hero, Alfred."

He looked like she had struck him. His face turned red and his vivid blue eyes grew bright with tears. Then she saw the pain turn to anger and hurt pride. "Okay, Liechtenstein," he finally managed to say, "I can see the writing on the wall. Good luck on your own, _babe_." He practically spat the last word. Then Vash came in with the coffee service and Alfred returned to his buoyant self.

"Bro', I am so sorry, but I was just telling Lili here I have to go! I got this crazy text from England, and he needs me pronto!" He laughed casually. Vash spluttered about coffee, the next day's plans, but the United States shook his head as he got up. "I'd love to stay, but I just can't. Poor Arthur has some kind of top secret mess on his hands and he needs me. So, I gotta bail!" He put on his best fake grin and practically ran out of the house, flagging the first taxi he could find.

Lili and Vash faced each other in the empty house. He stalked towards her, and instinctively she put up her arm to shield her face. He grabbed it and pulled her in to him, glaring at her. For a second, she was actually afraid that he would either grab her neck and strangle her or kiss her against her will. Then Vash shoved Lili away from him, so hard that she lost her balance and landed on the floor.

"Get out of here," he hissed. "Get your things and go now. I don't want to see you until the world meeting." He took the coffee and dessert back to the kitchen. Lili got up, grimacing as she tried to put weight on her right ankle. She limped up the stairs to her bedroom, changed into a loose-fitting dress, packed her bags with tears and limped down to the foyer.

"Vash," she said sadly. Then she repeated his name a little louder. No recognition came from the kitchen. She limped out the front door and managed to get a cab to the train station.

On the train to Sargun, where she could get a bus to Vaduz, she took out her phone. There were two text and two voice messages from Gilbert. The texts read: **Got ur pic. M I a perv b/c I thnk u r sexy?**

**Thnkng of U. Sndng U luck :) and xxooxx**

In the first voice message, he simply asked her to let him know how things went as soon as she could. But in the second one, he spoke a little longer.

"Hey Lili. Haven't heard from you so I'm wondering how it's going. I just want to remind you that you can do this, you know, because, well, you're pretty damn awesome." A pause. "Not as awesome as _I_ am, of course, but awesome enough to pull this off." A little laugh. "That was a joke, so don't be offended. Because you really are awesome. We've planned for it and I know you can execute it. _Tschüß, meine brave Mädchen."_2

What could she tell him? _I pulled it off beautifully. Both the United States and my brother hate me. _Instead, she texted that it was over, she was going to sleep, and she would let him know the results later. Playing the voice message over and over, she started to cry and did not stop, until she reached the bus station in Sargun.

* * *

><p>1 See Chapter 22 "Poetry" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn<p>

2 German: Bye, my brave girl.


	30. Chapter 30 Define 'LOVE'

**Day 30 - Define 'L.O.V.E.'**

**The appearance of Poland x Ukraine is a thank you to KorosuKa and her supportive reviews! Find out at the end of this chapter how your favorite pairing can make a cameo appearance!**

During a break at the world meeting in Berlin, the Bad Touch Trio admired a shiny red Maserati GranCabrio parked on the street. "_C'est magnifique," _France purred, as he peeped into the window at the spotless white leather upholstery.

"If you start humping that car, it'll set off the alarm," Spain warned.

"You know," Prussia said casually, "Only a fool would park such a gorgeous new car on a Berlin street." He held up his set of keys and grinned. "Accidents happen…"

"Step away from my car, _pruski diabeł_!"1said a familiar nasal voice. Gilbert turned around and saw that his friends had fled, and a very angry-looking Poland with a giggling Ukraine in tow were coming up to him.

"Hello, East Germany!" Ukraine said with a wave. Gilbert smiled; Katyusha was the only one he allowed to call him that, since she had been one of the few consistently kind nations during his years as a Soviet satellite. Besides, it was nice to be called some kind of national name, since that happened so rarely now.

"Hello, Ukraine. So where did you steal the car, Polack?"

Poland glared at him. "I bought it with my own _zloty_, _Bielschmidt_." His use of Gilbert's last name was a reminder that he was no longer a nation. "Besides," Feliks added as he clicked his keys to unlock the car, "I'm not the ex-nation with a habit of, like, taking things from others." He looked significantly at Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked. "So how's Lithuania?"

Feliks narrowed his eyes at him and busied himself with putting shopping bags in the car. Katyusha smiled apologetically. "They had a falling out. So Feliks called me up and we're going to do some shopping for clothes and things for my house!" She looked so happy that Gilbert didn't have the heart to tell her to have some pride and refuse to be Feliks's booty call.

"Katyusha and I go back like a long way," Feliks said as if he could read Gilbert's mind. He put his arms around the blond Ukraine and rested his head on her generous breasts. She giggled and the two kissed, a sweet affectionate kiss that spoke of a certain understanding. As they smiled at each other, Gilbert felt a pang of envy in his heart.

"Well, you crazy Slavs have fun," he said as they got into the Maserati and Feliks let down the hood to enjoy the sunshine. "Make hay while the sun shines, Katyusha!" Gilbert called over the engine's awakening purr.

"Silly German! The harvest isn't for a couple of months!" Ukraine laughed as she waved goodbye while Poland steered the car into the traffic. Gilbert shook his head at Ukraine's inability to get a metaphor.

He walked back to the plaza outside the world meeting's headquarters. The Nordics were sitting in the sun, knitting as they drank coffee and ate Swedish cinnamon rolls. England sat with them, sipping tea and stitching away at an embroidery hoop. Gilbert sidled over to the little group.

"It cracks me up every time to see this," he said. "A bunch of manly nations knitting away like _Großmutters_."3 Sweden glared at him through his glasses,and Norway muttered, "We can't all be so manly to walk around with a fluffy yellow bird shitting in our hair."

"Gilbird is housebroken!" Gilbert protested. He saw Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and Liechtenstein walking towards the little group. His heart started beating crazily and his legs felt shaky. _Take a deep breath,_ he reminded himself,_ and be awesome._

"Elizabeta, I have your sweater!" Denmark called. He offered her a terra-cotta pullover with open work stitching. It suited Hungary's coloring perfectly. Then Norway got up and gave her a camisole knit in green silk. "That openwork on Matthias's sweater started as dropped stitches," he said tersely. "He was too lazy to start over."

"Liechtenstein, you want a sweater?" Matthias started picking out balls of yarn from a knapsack. "I can have something done by the next meeting. Do you want something for warm weather or—"

"-Lili doesn't need you to knit her a sweater," Switzerland said. He stepped between the large Dane and tiny Lili. Gilbert caught Lili's eyes. She looked tired and sad. He and she had skyped about how the failed courtship with the United States had gone, and she had worried about hurting Alfred's feelings4. She had also told him about how she had twisted her ankle when Vash had pushed her. Gilbert noted that she was still favoring her leg as she stood meekly behind Vash. He wanted to scoop her up, carry her away to the best hotel in Berlin and kiss every inch of her. He wanted to praise her for her awesome daring and reassure her that sometimes one had to be cruel to be kind. He also wanted to punch Vash in the face and announce to everyone that he hurt the very nation he claimed to protect. But he had to pretend that he was listening to Austria drone on instead.

"So you and Ludwig will bring beer to the dinner next week, ja?" Roderich waited for an answer.

"_Jawohl_," Gilbert replied5. He shifted his position so Lili could see him. As discreetly as he could, he put his hand in the international sign for "I love you" and tapped it on his thigh. She smiled briefly and then turned her attention to Vash, who was angrily reminding an amused Denmark that Lili was quite an accomplished knitter and she could make her own sweaters. Finally, Elizabeta managed to draw the Swiss nation away and the four German-speaking nations wandered off.

"Thanks for not inviting me to lunch," Gilbert muttered under his breath. The Nordics now began packing up their knitting and coffee thermoses. Gilbert watched them, wondering how he had become invisible. Well, fine, he thought, he didn't need to eat with a crowd. He wasn't a stupid sheeple who was scared of being alone in public places, he—

"—'Let us be very strange and well-bred,'" a voice murmured in British English. "' Let us be as strange as if we had been married a great while, and as well-bred as if we were not married at all.'" England raised his bushy eyebrows and smiled. "William Congreve, _The Way of the World_, Act 4, scene 5." He packed away his embroidery in a briefcase.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. _Scheiße_, England and his stupid obscure plays again. "Look," he said hotly, "I don't know what you're talking about or what you're referring to, but—"

"I'm referring to that little charade between you and Liechtenstein," Arthur Kirkland said calmly. Gilbert blushed and barreled through. "What charade? There's nothing going on, and don't quote any more stupid plays to me, If you want to impress me, quote some Goethe. Or Schilling, or—"

"Gilbert, it's all right." Arthur put his hand on Gilbert's arm. "Let's have lunch."

* * *

><p>"I have a proud history of espionage, you know," Arthur Kirkland said as he picked at the plate of curry wurst. "You and Lili Zwingli just happen to bump into each other in Prague? I saw your moony look when she touched your fingers. And you just <em>have <em>to rush off to a concert that wasn't going to start for almost an hour?"

Gilbert felt caught. He wondered if he should keep denying or just give up the information Arthur wanted. He opted for the first choice. "We needed to buy tickets, and you and Alfred were all but making out with your stupid poetry quoting." 6

England looked smug. "Speaking of which, guess to whom the United States confesses he has a crush on Lili Zwingli? Guess who gets the call squealing with joy about meeting with Switzerland to court Liechtenstein? Furthermore, guess who has to go to the airport at 2am in the morning to pick up a sobbing American wreck who doesn't know why Lili would turn him down?"

"Sounds like a bunch of coincidences to me," Gilbert said.

"Possibly. But I studied you two today. And while you might be too subtle for some, I can put one plus one together and come up with the correct sum."

"No, you can't." Gilbert growled. "And if you keep up with this _verdammt_ math, you might end up returning to the meeting with a bloody nose."

"Watch yourself, Jerry."7 For a moment, England's polite mask slipped, and Gilbert saw the scrappy punk underneath. Frankly, he wouldn't mind a fight; it would be a great way to distract from Arthur's nosiness. "I can be an ally here," Arthur said, returning to civilized mode, "but I just want to know one thing." He neatly sipped his dark beer. "Do you love her?"

Gilbert realized his face gave the truth away. But could he say he loved Lili? It had all happened so quickly. He didn't even think he knew what love was. "Define love," he finally said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. If and when you talk to her, do you find yourself thinking about getting her into bed or actually listening to what she is saying?"

"I listen to her." That was easy. "I like talking with her. She's very intelligent."

"Do you do nice things for her to get her into bed or because it makes you happy to see her happy?"

"I'd like to do things to make her happy." Gilbert thought about Poland and Ukraine, and he imagined how wonderful it would be to take Lili for a drive in a fine German convertible and buy her the nicest clothes and jewelry in Berlin. But even if he couldn't do that, he could make her smile, make her laugh, make her feel safe and brave at the same time. "Ja, I make her happy in non-material ways."

Arthur nodded sympathetically; he seemed to understand what the barriers to Gilbert's actions were. "Here's the last question: if the only way to make Lili happy, to show you truly love her, were to let her go, could you do it?"

Gilbert felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Don't ask me that question," he pleaded. Arthur shook his head kindly but firmly. "Gilbert, do you love Lili enough that you would let her go if that ensured her happiness?"

Gilbert breathed deeply, afraid that tears would come to his eyes. He had claimed to love Danzig and had been devastated when she had left, but that was because he had felt powerful as he had made her feel small. He had hated her for leaving him. He had loved Matthew because he had made him feel like he was worth something, when every other nation, even his own brother, had looked upon him with contempt or pity. That had really been exhaustion and gratitude. Finally, he had loved Elizabeta, even when she had teased him, broken his heart, and had returned to Roderich. That was because he had tried to make her happy and he had failed. Even though he disliked Austria, he admitted that it was all envy, because Elizabeta truly was happy with him. And because she was happy, he was resigned to their relationship. If he loved Lili like any of these, it was most like Elizabeta.

"Ja," he sighed, feeling broken. But then he drew himself up and stared defiantly at Arthur. "But I tell you what I'd really do," he said. "I'd run any risk to make her and me happy, but I would not make either of us miserable for any quick fix of pleasure. Is that enough love for you, England?"

Arthur's green eyes twinkled under his bushy eyebrows. "Then you have an ally, Prussia. And your secret is safe with me."

**Want to see your favorite Hetalia pairing make a guest appearance in a future chapter? Then write and post a thoughtful review telling me what you like and/or find interesting about this story. Telling me, "I love your story! It's awesome!" isn't enough; tell me specifically why or what you think is awesome or interesting. If you and I PM and have an intelligent discussion, then I'll feature your favorite pair in an upcoming chapter. I'll do M/M, F/F, M/F, friendly or romantic, but the pairing has to be plausible within the story and I'm not going to get into hardcore sex scenes between them (that's for Lili and Gilbert ;P). So I hope to see some reviews and have some cool convo's with you!**

* * *

><p>1 Polish: Prussian devil<p>

3 German: grandmothers

4 See Chapter 29 "Courtship" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

5 German: yes. A more emphatic way of agreeing than "ja." Can be either more formal or even sarcastic.

6 See Chapter 22 "Poetry" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

7 A derogatory English term for Germans that dates to World War One.


	31. Chapter 31 Haiku!

**Day 31 - Write a haiku!**

The full moon in Prague

Smiles down on two nations

In the web of love.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Iseult<p>

Never dealt with a mad Swiss

Armed to the teeth.

* * *

><p>City of Danzig-<p>

Somebody he used to know-

Broken heartbreaker.

* * *

><p>Oh, Canada—<p>

Maple syrup coats pancakes

Like lies coat his tongue.

* * *

><p>Horse and heart breaker-<p>

Male nations tamed by her hand

Call her Hungary.

* * *

><p>Austria likes cake<p>

And hungers for Hungary.

Roderich, you perv.

* * *

><p>Says he's the hero<p>

Who will rescue the maiden.

Damn Yankee go home.

* * *

><p>Kittens, jam, and rage<p>

Don't begin to describe her.

His love, Liechtenstein.

* * *

><p>Listening to <em>Love-<em>

_Stoned, _he knows she knows he is

And he's fine with that.

* * *

><p>The cross on his neck—<p>

Prussian love wears like iron,

Hard and enduring.


	32. Chapter 32 Alone

**Day 32 – Alone **

Gilbert got up at 5am every morning, grabbed his glasses (_Mein Gott, _when did he start needing reading glasses?) logged on to his computer, checked the major newspapers of Germany, Great Britain, France, and the United States, and then wrote and posted on his blog. He would also review what he had written in his journal just before falling asleep the previous night, revising for incoherence or missed details. He would read and write until he would hear the clacking of dog nails on the kitchen floor above him. The dogs were getting excited because Ludwig was coming downstairs; he heard his brother's heavy footsteps descending from the second floor. That was his sign to go back to his bed and sleep.

He did this every morning, even if he were in Paris or Madrid after a hard night of drinking and partying with Francis and Antonio. They could have staggered into their lodgings at 4am, crashed on the beds, couch or floor, and he would sleep hard and fast until his inner alarm clock went off. He was always amused to see the other two sprawled wherever they dropped. France didn't look so suave with his hair all over his face and a little puddle of drool on the pillowcase. Before they had laptops and smart phones, Gilbert would write in a memo book he kept in his inside jacket pocket. He'd step out to see if any newspaper kiosks were open and peruse the daily papers' front pages. Then he'd go back to wherever Francis and Antonio and he were staying, and play some practical trick involving mixed or missing clothes. Good times.

Sometimes, as Gilbert lay in bed, hearing his brother let the dogs out, he drifted back to sleep. Other times, he thought, strange random thoughts. For example, he found himself really missing uniforms. He had learned that if he kept his uniform in good order and condition, he always looked awesome, with almost no thought. Now, he had to worry about whether his jeans were the right cut, whether round-toed or pointy-toed boots were in fashion, whether to wear a dress shirt tucked or untucked. It confused him. He would sometimes find himself listening to Antonio and Frances discuss the finer points of male fashion, debate the merits of various colognes (he wanted to yell at them, "Just shower and splash on No. 4711!"1) and wonder how they could spend so much time and thought on such minor things.

Now he found himself staying awake as he heard Ludwig leave the house to go to the gym. He and Ludwig used to go work out together, but good-natured competition had turned into serious rivalry and then deadly battle, to the point where valuable equipment was damaged and the mortal clientele terrified. So now he went by himself later in the day. More recently, since that last night in Prague, he found himself checking out erotic fiction websites, trying to find a likely username or story that he could identify as Lili's.2

It wasn't as hard as he had thought. The writing style gave it away; it sounded too much like the blog she kept for her friends and that she had invited him to read. The subject matter intrigued him; no one who thought they knew the shy-looking Liechtenstein who shadowed Switzerland at world meetings would have matched her with these scenes. But the more he thought about it and the more he recalled the little clues—the set of her green eyes, the way she moved in the world when she wasn't with Vash—the more he could see it. And the more he could see what she wanted, the more he wanted to give it to her. But of course, that would require some risk on his part. And yet, hadn't he always been willing to take risks?

By the time Ludwig got home, showered, dressed and started brewing coffee, Gilbert was ready to make his entrance upon the world. "West!" He'd yell, as he came upstairs, scratching himself. "_Kaffee!Jetzt_!"3 Gilbird would flutter about his head, sketching a demented halo and startling Ludwig, who never was comfortable around birds. The dogs would bark and rush over for petting, and if Feliciano had stayed the night, he'd want Gilbert to fuss over him also. And Ludwig would look at him, a mix of resignation and warmth, at his indolent, loud brother who was finally up and ready to act the fool.

* * *

><p>On the way back from the last world meeting, Vash finally turned to Lili with something like kindness in his eyes. He had been cold and businesslike with her during their whole stay in Berlin, always keeping her by his side and speaking for her, just like the day Denmark had offered to knit her a sweater. Everyone knew the Nordics didn't mean anything special by their gifts of knitted goods; they knit for the pleasure of the process and were happy to give the finished items away.<p>

"Lili," he said, "We're not going to do the courtship thing anymore." She smiled broadly, even as she saw sad little lines around his eyes. She hugged him and felt his powerful hands pat her shoulders.

"Thank you, _Bruderherz_, _danke!"_She repeated. The tears that had dammed up in her over the past week began to fall. At last, she thought, she wouldn't have to fight and argue with him about this. It would be one less obstacle to face.

"You said you wanted to be alone, Lili," he said. "And I respect that. I'll help you." She pulled away and she was worried at what she saw in his face. Sadness and sternness mingled in his green eyes and the set of his jaw. "I'll protect you like I always have."

_Oh no_, she wanted to say, _you don't have to do that anymore for me, Vash._ But he looked so resolved as he gently drew her back to him and patted her back, that she couldn't say anything.

"No one's good enough for you, Lili," he whispered. "Even the United States. Just a shallow infatuation." He practically spat out the last words. Still, she nodded frantically as he hugged her. It seemed to be his way of putting her unforgivable act behind them.4

"So," Vash said as he ended the hug, "are you coming home with me tonight?"

Lili hesitated. It would make him happy, but it would also feel like walking into that beautiful dollhouse she had first imagined when he came up with the courtship idea. She wanted to be alone, to see Bruno, to know that she could skype and text and talk to Gilbert without worry. She smiled politely and shook her head.

"I need to get back to Vaduz, Vash. Bruno misses me." She was happy that he nodded understandingly. He also had dogs; he knew how they were.

"I'll come to Vaduz on Saturday," he said. "And then we'll go to Vienna together for dinner at Roderich's." She nodded, kissed him on the cheek and then watched him stride tensely off to the terminal where his flight to Bern awaited him.

Back in Vaduz, Lili cuddled and fussed over Bruno and took him for a long walk. When she returned, she made a light supper of an omelet and salad. She found herself replaying her last night in Prague over and over. The first time with Gilbert, the second time when he had taken control and she had wrapped her legs around his back as he thrust away into her. The third time, in the shower, when their attempts at cleaning themselves up had just gotten dirtier. The way his eyes burned like rubies catching the light as he held her down, and how soft and dark they grew, like a glass of burgundy wine, when he cradled her against his chest. The pleasure, and the surprise of consolation, as they whispered sweetness to each other.

* * *

><p>1 No. 4711 Eau de Cologne (or Kölnische Wasser) is one of the oldest extant fragrances still made today. It originated in Köln, Germany in 1792. Its fragrance notes are orange, lemon, bergamot, lavender, rosemary and neroli. Gilbert would have been very familiar with it.<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 24 "Secrets"

3 German: Coffee! Now!

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapter 29 "Courtship"


	33. Chapter 33 Meet the Family

**Day 33 - Meet the family**

**I wanted to try something different with narrative structure, so I am breaking away from a straightforward linear narrative and trying something more nonlinear and collage-like instead. Let me know if this works or not. Oh, and there's some GerIta and AusHun fluff for you guys. Enjoy!**

Sometime between the argument and dessert, Gilbert Bielschmidt announced he was going for a walk.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta walked into Roderich's house in Vienna, carrying several bottles of Toquay wine and her own secret recipe of Liptauer cheese.1 "I'm in the kitchen," he called, and she entered as if it were her own house. In a sense, it was; they had lived together here as a married couple, and now it was practically her second home away from Budapest. Roderich was in shirtsleeves and an apron, rolling out strudel dough so thin that one could read a newspaper through it. Elizabeta watched his fluid, economical movements, and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve,<em>what are you smiling about?" Feliciano peeked over the front seat's headrest at Gilbert. He reminded Gilbert of a cute, sweet-tempered, not very bright puppy.

"Just some Polish jokes I found over the internet," Gilbert said, quickly swiping his smartphone screen to hide his text messages.

"Gilbert," muttered Ludwig.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell any unless Elizabeta gets too annoying about how we should all get along with Feliks." Gilbert rolled his eyes and stared out the window as they traveled through the Viennese suburbs. He watched Feliciano rub Ludwig's thigh and coo some calming Italian nonsense at him. _How cute_, he thought with a smirk, _Vati and Muti in the front._ That must make him the sullen teen in the back.

* * *

><p>Vash glared back at Ludwig. "They're called secret bank accounts for a reason, Ludwig."<p>

"Ja, I know that," Ludwig pried an oyster's lucid flesh from the shell. "But in doing so, you are allowing people to evade paying their taxes." He squeezed some lemon on the oyster and popped it in his mouth. "We're not asking for their names, Vash. We just want to tax them."

"Ve, these oysters are delicious!" Feliciano picked up his shell and slurped his with abandon. Ludwig blushed.

Gilbert picked up one of his oyster shells, held it to his lips, and slowly inhaled the oyster, catching it with his tongue. He swallowed, licked his lips, then darted his tongue along the smooth pearly interior of the shell, catching the last of the brine. All the while, he looked at Lili.

* * *

><p>Lili volunteered to get the dessert plates. In the midst of clearing the table, Roderich nodded thanks and told her to check the china cabinet on the second floor. "Find something nice," he said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ludwig," Lili said, as Roderich passed her a bowl of consommé with a couple of artfully placed dumplings, "is it true that the United States has the highest amount of debt in the world?"<p>

"Oh, ja," Ludwig nodded, as he passed that down to Elizabeta. "Over 15 trillion and counting."

"And Germany is number four," muttered Vash.

"Ja, and you're number twelve," Ludwig said, still handing plates with soup bowls down the table. "And your point?"

"I'm not the one who brought this up." Vash looked at Lili.

"Well," Lili said, finally able to stop handing soup down her side of the table. "I was always under the impression that being in debt is not a good thing. For example, _I_ have no external debt." Feliciano clapped excitedly for her. No one else did. "But it seems that the world's wealthiest nations are deeply in debt and the world's poorest have much smaller debts." She looked puzzled. "So I wonder if you could explain this to me, cousin."

Ludwig warmed to the subject. "Well, Lili, you're right that debt looks overwhelming and is not a great situation to be in, but there are other factors at play…" As he droned on, Lili went back to eating her soup, lifting the silver spoon to her lips as if she were kissing it, inhaling the broth as softly as a deer drinking at a spring. At the end, she licked the spoon's bowl tidily, all the while looking at Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta looked at Roderich, noted his hair growing limp, possibly from the soup tureen's steam, most likely from the effort of trying to pull off a formal dinner party with no help. So foolish, so frugal, she thought fondly. She got up from her end of the table and offered to take the tureen back to the kitchen. As he looked up at her, she noted some relief in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano eyed the growing tension between Ludwig and the Swiss nation with growing unhappiness. <em>Ve<em>, he thought, _we've just started the fish course and they are already snapping at each other._ He looked over at Gilbert, anxious for some reassurance or at least amusement, but Gilbert was staring off at the opposite wall of the room, swirling a grape around on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

><p>Vash felt like he was being backed into a corner by Ludwig. Why did his younger cousin always have to prove he was stronger, smarter, more moral than he was? A long time ago, he had made an agreement with certain parties. They could keep their money with him, no questions asked. He had kept his word. And now, everyone—England, the United States, and Germany—not only wanted him to spill the amounts in the accounts, but they wanted the names. For tax purposes, they said. They actually meant justice. Vash believed in justice; of course, he did. But he knew what they really meant. He bit into an asparagus spear, chewing furiously.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert knew she was on the verge, when she began whipping her head back and forth furiously, eyes unfocused, teeth bared and snapping. "C'mon, Lili, bite me," he hissed. She lunged at him, teeth sinking into his shoulder like a serpent's. The force was so great, it went through his jacket's cloth, shoulder pad, shirt and into his skin. The exquisite pain shot him into orgasm and then he too bit into the antique bearskin coat in the closet, moaning "<em>Mein Gott, Mein Gott<em>" into the dusty pelt. He saw stars.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta shook her head as she looked down at her consommé. Of course, Roderich would take the time and effort to shape the carrot and turnip disks into little stars. She looked over at his end of the table and smiled. He was trying to steer the conversation between Ludwig and Vash to neutral ground. When he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he looked so frustrated, so vulnerable, she wanted to hug him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig was growing more frustrated. He felt like he was going in circles with Vash about the secret bank accounts. Couldn't the Swiss see that unclaimed taxes were needed by him, by the United States? They could pay off bits of their debt with the millions that dishonest citizens were hiding with Vash's help. He grew terser, sharper with each repetition of his argument. His cousin grew shriller, harder, content to parrot the same outmoded defense of secrecy and respecting clientele. Ludwig speared a potato on his fork and to Roderich's horror, waved it in his Swiss cousin's face.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been so desperate, so aroused by each other, that when they met in the closet in the spare room, they had no time for sweet words or kisses. She dragged him into the wardrobe, smashing his lips against hers. He threw up her skirt, grabbed her hips (she wasn't wearing any panties, that little minx) and after she undid his fly, he speared her onto himself. She gasped, and maybe at another time, he would have been concerned, but now he only felt selfish want for her. At least she had made sure there was a bearskin coat between her head and the cabinet wall. As he thrust into her, she gripped him with her powerful thighs and small hands, her pants turning into little high-pitched grunts that she buried in his ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano wanted to bury his head in his hands as Ludwig and Vash grew louder. He knew about family fights; he and Lovino had had their share of yelling matches, and even throwing things. Lovino was good at holding grudges, but never towards him. He was his <em>fratello<em>, his family. But these Germans, they not only fought, they brooded. He knew the next time Ludwig met his Swiss cousin, it would only be a matter of few beers before they started picking at the same scab again. He picked disconsolately at his trout.

* * *

><p>Lili picked up the remains of her quail and delicately sucked at the bones, paying special attention to the little leg and thigh. She looked over at Gilbert, who then picked up the breast bone of his quail and ran his tongue along and into its delicate curves and hollows. Vash and Ludwig were practically standing up, leaning over the table, arguing about what Switzerland owed the world. Vash argued that he owed nothing, that he had kept his nose and hands clean, and he had obligations that transcended Ludwig's need for money. Roderich and Elizabeta looked across at each other, horrified at the escalating tone. He nodded at her, and she knew what he meant.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ve, why are you so mean to each other?" Feliciano cried in the parlor. Ludwig sat next to him on the couch, his hand on the Italian's knee. He handed his handkerchief to the weeping nation, who dabbed his eyes.<p>

"_Es tut mir lied,"_he murmured.2 The last straw had occurred when Feliciano had asked Vash why he couldn't let the argument go. "This is a family meal," he said with his sweet smile and half-closed eyes. "We should leave the business to the meetings, _ve?"_ And Vash turned to him, hard green eyes flashing and snapped, "_Mangia e statti zitto."_3Feliciano did shut up and pick at his quail, face reddening and tears dropping onto the roasted new potatoes.

* * *

><p>Gilbert leaned against Lili, catching his breath. He felt her legs loosen their clasp around his hips and he gently eased her down. He slid his arms up to her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. He tasted tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeta was in the kitchen, helping Roderich scrape and soak the plates. He set the coffee on to brew. Side by side, both pairs of arms in hot soapy water, she recalled how they had done the same thing two almost two hundred years ago because it saved money. Even now she teased him about not having a dishwasher. "I do have a dishwasher," he insisted, waving his hands in yellow rubber gloves. She laughed, and he smiled, one of his rare shy playful ones. As they worked together, whispering about how rude and ridiculous his cousins were, she wondered if this had always been the reason why they did the dishes.<p>

* * *

><p>Vash sat alone at the dinner table, chewing his lip so he could contain his frustration. The silly Italian had run off as if he had pulled a gun on him. Then Ludwig had growled, "For a nation who claims to be a peacekeeper, you make a lot of trouble!" Vash had snarled something back about Ludwig getting it right this time by using money, not armies, to conquer Europe. The tall German had gripped the antique dining table and looked like he was about to flip it onto the smaller Swiss nation. But then he had heard Feliciano wail dramatically in the parlor and stalked off.<p>

Vash finished his wine. Everything seemed to be against him lately. Ludwig, the United States, and England were putting the screws on him, expecting him to be their debt collector. At home, Lili said outrageous things and acted as if she wanted to be anywhere but with him. Sometimes, he just wanted the luxury of a box of chocolate and a good cry. But he could never let anyone know how tired and scared he was; that was when they got you.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mein Gott,<em> they're exhausting," Roderich sighed. He looked over at Elizabeta as they rinsed the dishes. She nodded.

"I never thought I'd say it, but Gilbert was the best-behaved one of the bunch tonight," she said. Roderich started laughing and she loved how his slightly crooked teeth showed, and his eyes crinkled.

"Maybe they medicated him," he said, and she joined in his laughter. He turned to her and said, "_Danke_, _Schnucki"._4 She looked into his blue-violet eyes and then leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft and yielding, and she wrapped her soapy arms around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Lili, did I hurt you?" Gilbert tilted her chin up so he could see her face. He felt terrible as he saw the little tracks of tears run down her cheeks. If this was all he could give her, fast, furious fucks in closets and hallways, then he was making her miserable, not happy. And he had sworn that he would not make her as sad as she looked now.<p>

"I want to go away with you," she whispered. "Like we did in Prague."

"Oh _Liebling_," he murmured, drawing her into his arms. "We will go somewhere together. We just have to figure out when and where."

* * *

><p>Ludwig drew Feliciano in his arms. "There, there," he murmured, feeling awkward and guilty. "It just made me so angry when he insulted you."<p>

"I get scared when you get mad," the Italian whimpered. "I think you're going to yell and throw things. I think you're mad at _me."_

"_Nein, nein_," Ludwig said, stroking Feliciano's silky auburn hair. "Not you. Not like that. I get mad _for_ you."

That brought a little smile to Feliciano's face. "So I don't have to get mad and fight, ve?"

"_Ja_." Ludwig smiled into his friend's hair. "Let me do it for you."

"That way I'll win!" Feliciano looked up, his face shining. They kissed and then Ludwig helped him to his feet. "Let's go get some of that strudel Roderich is famous for, _ja?"_

* * *

><p>Lili had come back to the dining room and started setting out the dessert plates. She saw Vash sitting alone, staring at the shrinking candles. He looked up and she noted how tired and defeated he looked. She put a plate down in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'll give him what he wants," he muttered, "if he'll just agree to leave me alone." Lili sat down next to him. "<em>Bruderherz," <em>she said gently, "I'm going to England next week to see the gardens. Will you be all right without me?" He nodded as he continued to study the gutting candles.

* * *

><p>After the guests had left, and the dessert plates were soaking in the sink, Roderich read as Elizabeta prepared for bed. When she entered the bedroom in a simple cotton chemise, he looked up. "Well, tonight wasn't a total disaster," he said. "Only one person cried, no one got body slammed or drew a gun."<p>

"I thought it went very well," Elizabeta replied as he slipped under the covers. "The food was delicious. But next time," she tapped his nose, "hire some help so you don't run yourself ragged."

He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "_Ja, Schnucki_," he whispered. They kissed and then he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep, nestled against each other like antique silver spoons.

* * *

><p>"England," Gilbert whispered as he stroked Lili's hair. "Say you are going to England to look at the gardens." She looked up at him and he saw hope in her eyes. "I'll tell Ludwig I'm going to visit Arthur and drink and complain about younger brothers." She nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching them laugh with forkfuls of strudel, he hated almost all of them for a second. He hated how Roderich and Elizabeta acted happier now than they ever had when they had been married. He hated how easily they accepted Ludwig and Feliciano, when Ludwig had acted so ashamed of him after he had heard how he had survived his time with Ivan. He hated Vash, his sourness, his inability to let anyone around him feel freedom or pleasure without paying some kind of price.<p>

He hated that later that evening Elizabeta and Roderich could fuck all night long, or kiss and cuddle, or simply sleep together in the same bed and not worry about discovery. He hated that on the ride back home, he would have to hear Feliciano natter on about how good the food had been, and he would have to watch his brother smile at him indulgently. He hated that they would share a real bed in a real bedroom and he would be consigned to his basement like a dog they tolerated, but did not love. He hated that Vash would herd Lili into their car and hover over her in her house at Vaduz, making sure that she was safe and untouched in her little-girl nightgown and dainty bedroom. Gilbert smirked a little; well, Switzer, he thought, you kind of failed at _that._

He didn't hate Lili. Watching her lick her fork tines clean, he wished he could tease her about her fondness for sweets, share some story with the others about her cleverness, or talk about the sites they had visited in Prague. But no, he had to pretend that she meant as little to him as Feliciano: cute, nice, but unimportant in his world. And he was starting to realize, with a growing mix of happiness and unease, that she was very important in his world.

* * *

><p>"That was a long walk," Elizabeta said with a raised eyebrow as she set down the coffee service. Roderich was already slicing the apple strudel for the appreciative guests.<p>

Gilbert shrugged as he sat down.

* * *

><p>1 A Hungarian spreaddip made with fresh white cheese curds (like farmer's cheese or cottage cheese), paprika, onion and other seasonings.

2 German: I'm sorry

3 Italian: Eat and shut up

4 Austrian German: darling, sweetie.


	34. Chapter 34 Epic Names

**Day 34 – Epic Names **

Lili waited in front of the British Museum, not far from the bed and breakfast she had reserved for them. She had never been to the British Isles, and London reminded her of a more compact Berlin without the comfort of the German language. She had done her research, so arriving and finding her locations had not been hard, but she still felt nervous in large cities. She looked forward to the day when she and Gilbert would head out of London and to the great estates with their fabled gardens.

Suddenly, amongst the crowd of commuters, natives, and tourists, she saw him. He was easy to identify by the silver-blonde hair, the smooth, ground-devouring stride , and the knowing smile. Her heart leapt up. He saw her, nodded his head and before she could form a word, he was there, gathering her in his arms and planting a kiss upon her smiling lips.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" She asked in German.

He shook his head. "Just a slight issue in customs. But look," he said, and he gently withdrew Gilbird from an inner pocket of his jacket. The yellow bird shook itself and perched onto Gilbert's head. Lili laughed. Such sweetness, such tenderness must mean Gilbert was not a cruel entity, no matter what his history might say.

"'Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments'," a voice said in British English.1 Lili panicked and spun towards the direction of the voice. Arthur Kirkland strolled towards them, a knowing smile on his lips. She scrambled for some kind of explanation, but Gilbert gently put his hand upon her arm. "Relax, Lili," he whispered in German, "Arthur knows, but he is on our side."

"Indeed I am," the English nation said in surprisingly good German. He nodded towards Lili, and she cautiously held out her hand, which he shook firmly. "Welcome to my capitol and to my land," he said proudly. "While you two are here, you are safe. With one caveat, of course," he added. "On Wednesday evening, your brothers are arriving with the United States to hash out a final agreement about tax evasion and bank accounts. I strongly suggest you leave London for your garden tour by then."

Lili looked up at Gilbert. "That's why Vash kept asking me to delay my departure." She remembered how her brother had acquiesced to her decision to travel at Roderich's house, but a couple of days before her departure, he had kept asking her to wait so they could travel together.2 It had been awkward to insist on her original flight, but she thought she had managed it without arousing Vash's suspicion. After all, he understood about wasting money on changed flights.

"At least your brother dropped you hints," Gilbert muttered. When he had told Ludwig he was going to England for a week, Ludwig had shrugged. The only thing he had wanted to know was if he had to be responsible for Gilbird. It annoyed Gilbert that his brother had not bothered to discuss the upcoming meeting with him.

"But meanwhile," Arthur said briskly, "I have written down the names of some restaurants, concerts, shows, and clubs you might enjoy for the next three days, and if you need anything else, here's my cell number." He handed Lili a piece of paper. "Now go enjoy yourselves." He smiled, bowed, and left, blending into the crowd of mortals.

Lili turned to Gilbert, both pleased and anxious. It was nice to know that they had a friend, but how did England know about them? Gilbert smiled reassuringly. "He can figure things out," he said, remembering how England's Special Operations Executive had operated during the Second World War. "Despite recent history, he and I have some connections that make him trustworthy. My royal family was related to his, so we have that."3 He looked around the busy street. "_Mein Gott,_ it's been a while since I've been here."

"When was that?" Lili wondered if and what he had seen during the notorious Battle of Britain.

"1911, coronation of George V," Gilbert replied. "After 1914, Ludwig and I weren't quite welcome." He smiled wryly, and then took Lili's hand. "Let's drop off our stuff and be the worst stereotype of German tourists. We'll talk loudly and stand in the middle of sidewalks looking at maps."

"Ja," she said joyfully and she led him to the bed and breakfast. It was tempting to dawdle there, but they decided to play tourists for the afternoon. They went to the Tower of London and then to the London Eye. As they waited in line, Lili studied Gilbert. She was always struck by his intense energy. She could see him tapping his fingers against his thighs, tapping his feet, shifting his weight, and she got a sense of his need to move. He would look down and smile at her, and she would feel that maybe she was too still, too sedate for him. Patience was a virtue, wasn't it? But maybe she was too patient, too willing to let the world pass her by, while he had succeeded because he had seized every opportunity he could.

When they finally got to ride, she was taken aback at how much she could see. She saw Big Ben, the Tower, Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral, and a whole span of centuries' architecture. It was dizzying in a way that differed from the Alps. When she was at the top of a slope, she felt a sense of awe at nature; here, she felt a sense of awe and respect for the mortals who not only built the huge wheel, but the great city that this new perspective revealed to her. For a second, she panicked; manmade things broke, and what if this stopped, or worse, crashed, while she and Gilbert were in it? What would happen to Liechtenstein? And then she felt a lean, muscular arm around her shoulders, and she looked up and saw Gilbert smiling down at her.

"This is so cool," he said in German. "It's like the _Luftschlacht_ without the urgency."4 She looked up at him and remembered photographs and film reels that showed him and Ludwig in their military glory. Gilbert had been so handsome in his _Luftwaffe_ uniform, and the news of their initial invincibility had awed and frightened her. Vash had reassured her that she and he were safe because of their neutrality, but she had wondered if they would break their treaties, like their boss Hitler had betrayed his pact with the Soviet Union. Then she had remembered that she had had nothing to offer to offer to either Axis or Allies. No wonder they had left her alone.

"Ja," she whispered. "It's like being on a spinning mountain." And that was when she recalled her joy in skiing, looking down at a black diamond trail and knowing she could negotiate it well, she could handle every bump and dip, and end on a smooth slide into safety.

"That's very clever, Lili," Gilbert whispered. He kissed her and some of the mortals around them made snide comments about Germans and public affection in English, but she didn't care. They were only mortals; they would grow old and sick and die, and she and Gilbert would always be young and powerful and alive. At least she would, she thought, and she looked up at him in fear, worrying how long he would last or when the last East German would fade away.

"What?" He asked, and she knew she couldn't bring up such a heavy subject at this time. The Eye began its descent and her stomach sickened; it was Fortune's wheel on its downward turn, and while she had little to lose, she remembered Gilbert's confession about _Carmina Burana_ in Prague.5 She wanted to protect him from Fortune's cruel abandonment of him, but she didn't know how. She knew that if and when he faded from the world, it would be a staider, sadder place because of it, and it would devastate her.

Suddenly she clung to him as the wheel turned downward, pressing her mouth against his, feeling his surprise yield to acceptance in his lips. "Let's go back to the B and B," she whispered. "I need you."

* * *

><p>Lili made sure the curtains in their room were shut. She sat on the bed, looking up at Gilbert. There had been the rush of excitement and danger in their last encounter in Austria, but she wanted this to be the opposite; she wanted time and sweetness, and she hoped that Gilbert wanted the same. 6<p>

He sat down next to her and they kissed. Her mouth opened of her own accord, taking his tongue in, greeting it with her own. She felt his free hand travel down to her breast, squeeze it under the light fabric and padded bra. Sometimes, she was so ashamed of her small breasts, but it wasn't Gilbert who made her feel that way.

"You know who you remind me of?" He said dreamily. She looked at him.

"The American actress Louise Brooks."7 He saw that she didn't recognize the name. "She came to Berlin to play Lulu in the film version of _Pandora's Box. _She had wonderful legs and butt, just like you." He pushed her shirt up and undid the front hook of her bra, freeing her breasts. "And beautiful little breasts like pears," he whispered, and he kissed each one of them, taking the nipple in his mouth and sending flames of desire shooting through her. Lili fell back onto the bed, feeling his weight upon her, sighing. "You are much prettier and kinder than she ever was," Gilbert murmured as he traveled down her body.

He ended by taking her right leg up, resting her calf against his shoulder as he pulled off his shirt. Lili stared at his broad chest and flat stomach, crisscrossed by silvery lines of scars. He gently kissed a chain around her right ankle, looking into her eyes as he did so. She realized that he was acknowledging her first injury for him, the twisted ankle when Vash shoved her after she rejected the United States. 8 She was moved by his thoughtfulness and she rubbed her arched sole gently against his cheek. Then he kissed his way back up her leg, lingering at one set of lips, before he entered them.

Lili couldn't help it; as she felt the sphere spin and send her out of control, as Gilbert rose up with her ankles on his shoulders and she felt him hitting her deeper and harder into the core of her being, she cried out, "_Preußen, mein Preußen!" _He groaned in response and sank deeper in her, bending over until her knees were past her ears and he kissed her hungrily. It was awkward, but she didn't care; pain mixed with joy and the deeper meaning of what they were doing.

*************************************************************  
>"<em>Meine Geliebte<em>," Gilbert whispered as he held her close to him.9 His head rested upon Lili's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and inhaled the scent; she detected gunpowder and an animal wildness that excited her more than any elegant fragrance.

"Gilbert, _mein Schatz_."10 Lili murmured. "_Mein Preußen." _She loved how he rubbed his head against her and practically purred like a giant cat. Out of all the names he had used over the centuries, _Preußen, _Prussia, was the one he loved the most.

He looked up at her, bittersweet. "You know, I don't exist anymore," he said, and she shook her head fiercely, cradling his head in her hands. "Oh, ja, you do," she said fervently.

"Nein, Lili," he said gently. "I'm as extinct as the Roman or Byzantine Empire."

"I don't think so," she insisted. "Neither of those made _me _feel _that." _She looked at him as a way to recall how she yowled and bucked as one intense wave of delight after another hit her, leaving her exhausted.

He traced a finger down her cheek. "_Liebling," _he whispered, "Now, I'm as fabulous as the Northwest Passage or Hy Brasil.11" She shook her head fiercely and hid her tears in her hair. "I might as well be England's Narnia or the United States' Oz."12

Lili paused. "Then you know what that makes you?"

Gilbert looked at her as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Nein," he said. "You tell me."

"Wonderful. Marvelous. And awesome."13 She whispered, kissing him between each word. All of these, she thought, would make him too powerful to disappear.

He smiled at her, a crooked smile that seemed both mischievous and sad. "And you," he said, "are my _Zaubermaus_, _mein Erdgeist."_14He kissed her damp neck, which smelled of woods after a spring rain.

* * *

><p>1 William Shakespeare. Sonnet 116<p>

2 See Chpt. 33 "Meet the Family" of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

3 Queen Victoria's eldest daughter, Princess Victoria, married the Prussian Crown Prince Frederick, who briefly reigned as Frederick III of the German Empire. Their son, Kaiser Wilhelm II, was Queen Victoria's grandson, King Edward VII's nephew, and George V's cousin.

4 The World War II German campaign against Britain, known to English speakers as the Battle of Britain.

5 See Chpt. 24 "Secrets" in PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

6 See Chpt. 33 "Meet the Family" in PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

7 Louise Brooks (1906-1985) American dancer and silent screen actress, best known for her dark sleek bobbed hair with bangs. She came to Germany towards the end of the silent film era to star in G.W. Pabst's version of _Pandora's Box_ (1929). Offscreen, Brooks was known for her intelligence, sarcasm, alcoholic intake and promiscuity. She and Gilbert definitely hooked up in Berlin.

8 See Chpt. 29 "Courtship" in PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn

9 German: My beloved, my mistress. The latter meaning is going to be significant later.

10 German: literally, my treasure. One of the most popular endearments amongst German-speaking people

11 Northwest passage was this passage that supposedly went through what is northwestern Canada as a route to the East. Hy Brasil was a mythical island that lay west of Ireland.

12 Two of the greatest fantasy kingdoms in Anglophone children's literature. The Chronicles of Narnia were written by the English literary scholar and author,C.S. Lewis, and the Oz series began with L. Frank Baum's _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _(1900) and led to over 40 books by five different writers.

13 The original title of Baum's first book was _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _(1900). The original title of his second title was_ The Marvelous Land of Oz_ (1904).

14 Zaubermaus: German for magic mouse, an endearment that takes in Lili's tiny stature, intelligence and technological abilities. _Erdgeist_ literally means "earth spirit" which may refer to Lili's connection to the landscape of the Alps as well as the play by B.F. Wedekind, which is the first play of the _Lulu _plays. The second one is _Die Busche die Pandora_, better known as _Pandora's Box, _the title of the German silent film by G.W Pabst that starred the American actress Louise Brooks. Both plays are about a sexual free spirit, Lulu, whose behavior leads to chaos and downfall for for several men in late 19th century German society. Make of it what you will. Learning is fun, y'all!


	35. Chapter 35 Fishing

**Day 35 – Fishing. **

**I like to think of this as "fishing for information" or "fishing for compliments", but I just went with what came to mind. The italicized portions are from Gilbert's journal. **

_Monday, _

_I am such an awesome boyfriend! Lili wanted to go to the Victoria and Albert Museum and Saint Paul's Cathedral, so I said, of course. She enjoyed looking at the clothing collection, which kind of bored me, but then we went to Saint Paul's and that was pretty cool. I had fun pointing out the damage to some of the stonework we did back in 1940. It was really funny when Gilbird attacked a bunch of British pigeons for some crumbs. He's such a tough little guy! We ate fish and chips for lunch and strolled around. Then we went to the Trocadero Centre in Piccadilly and played laser tag. Now that was genuinely awesome. Lili is a good player; she doesn't give up without a fight like some Italians I know, and we didn't end up in an argument like Ludwig and I usually do. So we played a couple of rounds and then went to the Casino. And guess what? My girl likes to gamble and she's good at it. I'm not too shabby myself—I won £50 at blackjack. I think she and I could create a nice little card counting system and break the bank at Monte Carlo. Or Las Vegas. Take that, Alfred Jones! _

Lili noticed little things about him, like when he would seem to crowd her as she studied the antique clothing at the V&A. She would check him with her body and look up at him. He'd look down, give her space, and a little while later, repeat the action. She'd check him again, and he would edge off. At first she wondered if he were just oblivious to how much space he could take up, but when she caught his sidelong glances, she realized he was doing it intentionally. Whether it was a game or a test, she didn't know, but she started to dislike it. By the fourth time, she bumped him with her hip and asked sweetly,"Is there something you want, Gilbert?" He shook his head. "Then please stop crowding me," she said. "Ja, Ma'am," he smirked, but he respected her space for the rest of the museum visit.

After screaming,shooting and dodging lasers, and finally picking off slow mortals, Lili and Gilbert faced each other, panting. "_Bereiten Sie sich vor zu sterben_!1 Kesesese!" Gilbert's eyes glowed. He aimed and cursed as Lili dropped to the ground and rolled. "_Nie!"_2She cried, scrambling to her feet and dashing for cover. Too late; he got her.

"Not bad," he said as he leaned over to pull her up. "Round two?" She nodded eagerly.

At the casino, she admired his nerve as he played blackjack. Only she could feel the energy bristling around him as he decided whether to take another card or hold; to the mortals, he looked blasé. She found herself keeping track of the cards, willing him in his decisions. To her amusement, the times he made the same choice that she did were the times he won. Coincidence or synergy?

_Tuesday_

_Again, my awesomeness astounds me. Meine Geliebte wanted to see Westminster Abbey, so that's what we did. I liked the effigies the best. Then we went to Kensington Palace and saw where Queen Victoria grew up. That was okay, but I can only look at so many pieces of china and paintings before I have to do something. So I ended up playing football with a terrier on the lawn, which made Lili laugh. We had lunch at a pub and then we came back to our b&b, where Lili made arrangements for leasing a car for tomorrow. I'm driving, which will be awesome, since Ludwig gets all panicky when I ask to use his car. She also made reservations for a very cool tour of Stonehenge after sunset. We're both excited about that! Then we headed out for drinks and then Indian food and on to a cabaret at the Roundhouse that was based on old English sideshow skits. I thought it was going to be stupid, but it actually turned out to be pretty funny. Reminded me of the open air theatres at the fairs back in the day. And seeing Lili's face light up and hearing her laugh make anything pretty awesome. Then drinks at a pub and I gotta go service my woman. Cause I'm awesome like that. _

They took pictures of each other next to the funeral effigies of British monarchs until a guard scolded them. Then they spoke loudly in German, pretending to quarrel over a map. By the time an elderly man grumbled about the damn Jerries, they laughed and ran off.

On the lawn before Kensington Palace, Lili watched Gilbert take on a wiry Jack Russell terrier in a game of football. He was good, very quick with his feet and turns, but the scrappy little dog was better. When the dog's owner decided he had had enough, Gilbert came over to her and she offered him a bottle of overpriced water. He sat down next to her, catching his breath and plucking his tee shirt away from his body to wick off the sweat. She kissed his neck, enjoying the taste of him.

As they sat down in the Roundhouse's recreation of a 1950's English fairground, Lili could see that Gilbert was being a good sport. He smiled at her with the tight little social smile she had seen at world meetings or dinners at nations' houses. But when the actual show began, with sketches of sexy, crude humor and magic tricks, she watched him relax and laugh. And every time, she heard his "Kesesese!" ring out over the rest of the mortal laughter, she found herself laughing harder.

After the performance, they went to a nearby pub for a final pint. "That was better than I thought," Gilbert admitted. He seemed to look off into the distance. "It reminded me of the Thirty Years War, when the Margraviate of Brandenburg and I saw a troupe of traveling players put on some farce and the mortal who played Pickelhering was just really good. We were falling off the benches.""3 He sipped his beer. "It was the first non-religious play I saw. I think it was the first time I really laughed out loud. I mean, at something funny," he added, "not at someone's defeat or misfortune."

Lili thought about what he had just said. She didn't know whether to be chilled that he had just admitted he found amusement in others' misery, or sad that he had had to wait almost five hundred years to laugh in delight at something funny.

Later, when they were in bed together, Lili noticed that even before she touched him, his penis bobbed towards her hand. It was so surprising, she burst into a belly laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gilbert demanded. She demonstrated again with her hand, and he also laughed. When they caught their breaths, he shrugged. "It likes you!" He said and they started all over again. That night, they slept well, exhausted from all the silliness.

* * *

><p>1 German: Prepare to die!<p>

2 German: Never!

3 Pickelhering was a seventeenth-century German comic character based on the clowns of Shakespeare's comedies. The Margraviate of Brandenburg was ruled by the Hohenzollern dynasty, of which the first Duke of Prussia was a member. In 1618, the two states were joined together as Brandenburg-Prussia; by 1701, when Elector Frederick III had himself declared Frederick I, King _in _Prussia, the state was generally called Prussia. One wonders what happened to the Margraviate of Brandenburg. . . .


	36. Chapter 36 The Dark Side

**Day 36 – The Dark Side**

**I admit, I'm proud of this chapter. But tell me what you think is going on here with Gilbert. What do you think he is promising to do?**

He could feel the power in the place.

Standing in Stonehenge's inner circle, Gilbert found it hard to believe that they had started the day in twenty-first century London. They had driven out to Salisbury, dropped off their luggage at the renovated coaching inn, and driven down to Cranborne Estate. As Lili put it, "I have to be able to talk intelligently about at least one garden when I see Vash." It had been a pleasant garden, in a very controlled Renaissance way, but it was not Sans Souci, which Gilbert considered the ultimate garden. And it was not Stonehenge.

He distanced himself from Lili, who listened to the very knowledgeable, very British tour guide tell her and the mortals about age, construction and possible purpose of the place. He wasn't interested in that. He wanted silence and the chance to listen to the hum of energy from the earth and the stones. He wanted to concentrate on the power that radiated from the earth within the circle. He knelt down and placed his hands on the grass, closed his eyes and inhaled.

It felt wonderful, little flames of energy whirling into his fingerprints. He so desperately wanted to roll upon the earth, to crawl to the cold mighty stones and lick them, to feel the charge enter his mouth. He would have begged whatever resided here to give him one more try at power, to wield its sword. He knew he had abused it terribly, wasted it on cruel little games and tricks. He had been too heavy-handed, when power was more like a hawk or spirited horse, that needed a sure lightness of touch. He had been too proud, sure that he could rule it. And it had ruled him, making him its addict.

He glanced over at the group, his gaze drawn to Lili. She stood as erect and light as a dancer, the setting sun behind her. He had studied her over the last few days, setting little tests and watching her handle them. He saw how surely and confidently she moved in the world away from Vash. He had observed how polite but firm she had been with salespeople and museum clerks who mistook her small size and soft voice for weakness. She had sweetly and stubbornly checked his attempts at encroachment. Even now, she commanded the guide's respect, simply with her attentive stare and well-placed questions. She has it, he thought, the sweet innocent little fool has it and she doesn't even know it.

Gilbert felt dizzy. He leaned his forehead down upon the grass, still warm from the summer afternoon. The blades bristled against his forehead, the energy teasing him. _Bitte,_ he whispered_, one more time, one more shot._ But the spirit of the place turned its back to him. _You can't handle me_, it sneered. He shook his head against the grass and earth, tears coming to his eyes. _Ich weiß, ich weiß, _he murmured_, lassen Sie mich gerade in der Nähe von Ihnen sein.__Lassen Sie mich Ihnen dienen._1

The moment he said those words, the energy shifted. As the dusk loomed over the stones and the air chilled, he felt something come closer. It was as if the ancient force had heard his plea and was mulling it over. _You don't deserve me_, it said, _unless_…. He knew what it wanted from him. He knew that if he surrendered to it, it would be crueler and more just than Ivan, because unlike Ivan, it had no wounds or needs or ideologies. It would break the shell he had constructed over the past twenty years and demand that he start over, exposed, vulnerable and ashamed. It would make him bet everything he had and the odds would be in its favor. But at least, he could be near it again, and adore it the way it demanded.

He sat up, his hands covering his face, breathing deeply.

"Gilbert_, Schatz_." Little chilled hands gripped his wrists. He looked up and saw Lili staring at him, circled by a group of mortal shades murmuring in English, German, Spanish. She turned and waved them away. "He's all right, we'll be all right," she said sweetly and firmly in English. Then she turned back to him. Even in the darkening twilight, he could see her luminous skin, the forest green of her eyes. And he knew what was going to happen, what he needed to do. If the power wanted him to do this, he would. At least, he thought with relief, he could do it with a joyful heart. _Ja,_he assented, and he bowed his head to it.

"Are you all right?" Lili asked in German. He nodded. "I just got dizzy." He said. _It wasn't a total lie_, he muttered to the force that lurked behind the stones. He stood up, realizing his knees had stiffened.

"We need to get back on the bus," Lili said. They walked back with the other tourists. As they departed the circle, Gilbert looked back at the great stones, feeling the weight of their bargain on his soul.

* * *

><p>1 German: I know, I know. Just let me be near you. Let me serve you.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37 Rainy Day

**Day 37 –Rainy Day**

"Wish the _verdammt_ weather would make up its mind," Gilbert mumbled as he turned on the wipers. The whole day in Bristol had been gray and moist, with occasional drizzles. A fine spray seemed to settle on him and Lili as they checked out the port city's restaurants and landmarks. It was after lunch and they were headed out to Wales and Tintern Abbey.

Gilbert heard Lili gasp as the road curved. He glanced over and saw the gray Gothic ruins rise out of the wet green Welsh countryside, surrounded by mist. "Sehr kühl!" he said approvingly.1She looked back at him, delighted.

Unlike Stonehenge, they didn't need a tour guide and they could walk freely among the abbey's remains. The rainy forecast kept tourists away, which made them both glad. Lili took pictures of the empty window tracery, as Gilbert studied the walls. He touched a column, feeling the cool, damp stone.

There was power here too. He could close his eyes and feel it enter him through the stone. This energy was as old as Stonehenge's, but it felt more collected and focused. He traced his fingers down to the wet grass. Here, the power flowed into his veins at a steady tension; it reminded him of what he had felt when he had ridden a well-trained horse, the perfect connection of two living beings through the reins. He found himself remembering the horses he had loved, how the most spirited bent their necks for him and yielded to his wishes without resentment or fear. And he recalled their tremendous trust in him, even in a terrifying battle charge, when they went forward because they had considered him their leader and were willing to follow his commands. Those beautiful, trusting, noble creatures, shot under him, shattered and crippled on battlefields, all because he had asked them to go forward and they had.

Lili came over to him and knelt by his side. Before she could say anything, Gilbert took her hand and placed it on the damp ground. "Here," he said, "close your eyes, be still, and tell me what you feel." She did as he said, and he watched her. Since she was a young nation and one cobbled together to get a family some power in the Holy Roman Empire, he wondered if she would have the same connection to land that others did.2 He knew France and Spain, for example, couldn't imagine living without their own terrains and climates. But then there were nations like Poland; he had survived despite the partitions because his people had kept him alive in their hearts. And that was why Gilbert, and later Ludwig, had outlawed the Polish language, anthem, and other practices in order to make Feliks's people forget him. But they had failed.

So he watched Lili, to see if she could pick on the energy coming up in the abbey's site. He saw her look very serious, and then a soft smile formed on her lips. She opened her eyes and he could see a happiness, a joy in discovering a secret. "What did you feel?" He asked.

"I felt all these little threads come together and braid into one long, beautiful straight braid," she said, and Gilbert's first thought was _that's weird_. But maybe different nations felt or envisioned different things. Lili continued. "And the braid was strong and even and held at a perfect tension. You could pluck it and it would make a beautiful sound." Her smile slowly faded. "And then the braid was cut and the sound died." She looked around at the remains of the chapel and the monks' buildings. Through the outline of the rose window, they could see steel-blue clouds and green leaves where there had once been stained glass. "But if you listen very carefully, you can hear it. It still reverberates." She placed her hand over his and pressed it firmly into the wet earth. And there it was, a constant steady vibration.

Gilbert smiled at Lili. She had not failed him. Even though her language was different, she had felt the same power, the same sense of order and calm attention he had felt.

"Was this what you were doing at Stonehenge?" She asked and he nodded. She looked regretful. "I should have done that with you instead of listening to the tour guide."

"Nein, Lili." Gilbert wasn't sure if she would have liked what he had felt on Salisbury Plain, or if she would have understood it. But then, maybe he underestimated her. "You learned some good stuff, I'm sure."

"Was your life like this when you were the Teutonic Order?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nein. We weren't a contemplative or monastic order." He looked down at the bright, beaded grass. "We were just thugs with a cross." He remembered being relieved when the last Grand Master of the Order had shed the pretense of piety and decided to make Gilbert the Duchy of Prussia. He could finally admit to what he really worshipped : land and power.

He helped her up and they stood in the abbey, admiring its bones. Lili suddenly turned to him. "You know," she said, "it never wanted to make people suffer. It just wanted to give them a sense of purpose, something else to do with their lives besides eat, make babies, and fight." He was stunned, and simply nodded.

The sky was growing a darker, more metallic shade of blue. The two could feel the energy, not just in the abbey, but even the sky became thicker and more urgent. As they walked back to the car and the rain began to pour, Gilbert took Lili's hand and squeezed it. He felt reassured by what she had felt and said in the remains of the abbey; he felt a little better about what the power at Stonehenge demand that he do.

* * *

><p>1 German: very cool!<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge:Maiden and Unicorn, Chapter 16: Childhood Memories


	38. Chapter 38 What's Weird in my World

**Day 38 what's weird in my world**

**I will warn you poetically:**

**This chapter so hot it will singe your eyebrows off.**

**This chapter so dirty it will require you to soak in the tub.**

**This chapter so kinky you will need your hair professionally straightened.**

**This chapter so freaky you will have a Rick James song running in your head.**

**Consider yourself warned. And let me know if it really was all that or I'm just full of it.**

After they returned to Bristol and their bed-and-breakfast, Gilbert had dropped some hints that he wanted a quiet night. Lili willingly complied. They dined at a local pub, enjoyed the singalong, and then went back to their room. As Lili showered, Gilbert went to his duffel bag and drew out a small box. Inside was a pair of unused Luftwaffe officer's dress gloves. He drew on the black kidskin, admiring them on his long fingers. If he had actually found Lili's erotic fantasies online, then he thought she would like these. Otherwise, he had made a spectacular gamble and failed.

When she was done brushing her teeth, he entered the bathroom and turned off the light. Only the nightlight revealed their reflections. Gently, he brushed her face with one gloved hand. The gasp of recognition and surprise was all that he needed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the gloves, Lili?" He whispered. He watched her face in the bathroom mirror, the hunger and fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but she couldn't control her response this time.

"I know where to look," he murmured, tracing her cheek with his gloved finger. He watched her close her eyes. Gently he ran his finger past her lips, felt them slightly part. His other arm circled her waist, and he felt her body rise and fall with each breath. He traced her lips again, feeling her mouth open wider, trying to take his finger in. He rubbed his leather-covered palm against her cheek. She sighed and pressed into it.

Gilbert smiled. "Do you like this, Lili?" He teased her lips and face with his gloved fingers.

He could sense her fighting him, sense her anxiety. He kissed her ears and neck as gently and chastely as a child's. She paused. Then he gently drew his gloved hand down her face, the little finger lingering at her parted lips. Almost imperceptibly, he felt her pull it into her mouth.

"Why?" she murmured. "Why did you find this?"

"Because I want to know you," he whispered, and his voice was all tenderness. "I want to know how to please you." He caressed her face again and this time she pressed her cheek hard into his palm, rubbing over and over as if she wanted to erase herself. "Don't you want me to know you, Lili? To really know you?"

"Ja," she sighed and she took his little finger into her mouth, sucking it. She opened her eyes and in the dimly lit mirror, he saw her eyes flash and fix upon him. "And I want to know you too, Gilbert. Don't _you_ want to be known?"

"Uh, ja." He said, trying to sound calm. That was the part of the plan that unnerved him. He breathed deeply and stroked her face again. "Let's go back to the bed," he whispered, and she nodded.

Gilbert felt like he was in some silent film, the vampire dragging his willing victim to the coffin that was also the bridal bed. But it wasn't really, he told himself. They were in a nice English bed and breakfast, he was alive (he thought) and he hadn't drained any blood from her. If anything, he was giving her life, his energy, his will. As he sat on the bed, gently pulling her between his legs, he kept stroking her face, feeling her press harder and harder into his leather-covered palm. She sighed and whimpered, sucking on whatever finger she could catch in her mouth. It excited and disturbed him; even at her wildest, Lili had seemed normal, a very sexual normal girl. But now there was something else emerging, some dark force he had not imagined from someone as small and innocent-looking as Liechtenstein.

One of her hands snaked up to his hand on her face and caught it, pressed it more firmly against her cheek and mouth. He felt her teeth tug at the curve between his thumb and forefinger, worry the leather glove like a dog would its prey. The sighs turned into moans, little growls. _Verdammt_, he thought, _my girl is kinky!_ He was almost ready to stop the game and tell her enough was enough, but he knew he couldn't. If this was what she wanted, then he would go forward to the end. That was the bargain he had made.

Gilbert took her other hand and squeezed it, placed it gently on her stomach. "Show me what you want, _Geliebte," _he whispered1. "You're in charge." At those words, he felt her body relax and sink back onto his. She placed her hand over his leather-clad one and brought it up to her flimsy nightgown's bodice. Obediently, he unbuttoned the front and let her hand guide his to her breasts. He squeezed them, teasing and pinching the nipples, amazed at how they stiffened. Suddenly, Lili turned around and pushed him back on the bed. She dipped one breast, and then the other, into his mouth. He sucked greedily, but felt her place one of his hands onto her neck. He got the hint and cupped her face in both gloved hands, as she teased his lips with her breasts.

Meanwhile, as she straddled him, Lili ground her pelvis into his. She started panting. As he nipped at one breast, she suddenly growled into his ear, "Grab my ass. Now!" Her urgent tone surprised him. He slipped one hand up her cotton nightgown, squeezing the firm flesh. She moaned, even louder than she had before. He slipped two fingers into her mouth and felt her suck hard on them, her moans rising to short, high squeals. All Gilbert could do was squeeze and watch as his sweet, pretty girl seemed to turn into some kind of possessed creature before his eyes.

She pulled his fingers out of her mouth and looked down at his shocked face. _"Fick mich mit den Handschuhen_" she commanded. 2 He started to unbuckle his belt, but Lili stopped his hands. "_Fick mich mit den Handschuhen,_" She repeated as she dismounted him and lay next to him. She caressed his gloved hand and guided it to between her legs. He started to stroke her and he was astonished at how wet she already was. He found himself kneeling by the bed, one gloved hand between her legs and the other stroking her face, neck or wherever she guided him. He felt like he was playing some kind of living musical instrument as he heard her sigh, gasp, whimper and growl under his hands.

When he slid one, two, and then three leather-clad fingers into her (Mein Gott! She was so wet and soft!) she bucked and ground against his palm, rubbing his other hand against her cheek, lips, neck and breasts. Gilbert could only watch, fascinated. The black leather against her white and pink flesh contrasted violently and yet all he could feel was her sheer pleasure in it. Flashes of gold appeared in her eyes like a forest fire. He feltl an intense ache in his groin, but this had gone beyond any arousal he felt; it was all about Lili and the alarming energy they had conjured up in the room.

When she came, it was so hard, he felt her muscles clench upon his fingers and heard her shriek with two gloved fingers in her mouth. For a second, he was afraid that the B&B's owners would rush upstairs and accuse him of abuse. But all they would have to see was the beautiful, relaxed smile as she sank back upon the pillows, and know that the weird situation had been desired by her.

"Clean your gloves off,"Lili whispered in the same deep, dangerous voice she had used when she had invited him to skinny dip with her in the ocean.3 Then he had been too ignorant and proud to accept her invitation, but now he knew better. Gilbert withdrew his fingers from her and carefully licked them, amused by her lewd smile. He could taste the animal scent of the leather mixed with her own musk and floral flavor; he made sure to linger, drawing his tongue around his fingers, so she could be seduced further.

"Now take your gloves off. With your teeth," she whispered, her eyes still glowing. He obeyed, delicately pulling at each finger, until the damp battered gloves dropped to the bed sheets from his lips. She patted the bed and he climbed back next to her.

"You were so good. You are so good," Lili murmured, cradling Gilbert's head in her hands and kissing his lips and eyes over and over. "You are so sexy," she whispered, "so generous to me."At first, he wanted to smirk, "Of course. I'm awesome!" but that only threatened to cheapen the atmosphere. Each word of praise, each kiss and caress melted him. He had taken a risk and it had paid off magnificently.

Tiny Lili rolled him onto his back. "You are so good, Gilbert," she whispered. She started to trace a trail of kisses from his lips to his chest. "So good to me, _Schatz," _she repeated as she rubbed her golden hair across his stomach. "I want to thank you." At first, he wanted to tell her she didn't have to do anything, but as her lips trailed down to his jeans, he shrugged and surrendered. Who was he to tell his _Geliebte _what she could do?

As Lili undid his belt and fly, she looked up at him. "One thing,"she said, and the hard edge in her voice returned. "Don't touch my head." Gilbert nodded, but something in his eyes must have given him away. She paused. "Wait a minute," she said, and she went to her suitcase and brought back two ribbons she used for her hair. Gilbert put up a half-hearted struggle, but she managed to tie his wrists to the oak bedframe without much effort. Secretly he was glad that she had removed temptation from him.

"Now you can be a good boy," Lili smiled as she looked at his securely bound hands. Gilbert yielded to her administrations, and later, when she freed him, they entwined themselves in a deep contented sleep.

* * *

><p>1 German: lover, mistress.<p>

2 German: Fuck me with the gloves.

3 See Chapter 2 of PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn.


	39. Chapter 39 Why change yourself?

**Day 39 - Why change anything about yourself?**

**So what do you guys think about what's going on with these two? Too weird? Too out of character? Entirely plausible? A pleasant surprise? Reviews are welcome and I answer them!**

Saturday morning, Lili awoke and looked over at the snoring Gilbert. Last night had been like a beautiful, terrifying dream. She recalled little bits of it—the feel of the fine calfskin sliding into her flesh, the dark rich smell of the leather, Gilbert's seductive glance as he licked and sucked her from his gloved fingers—and she didn't know whether she was aroused again or ashamed.

He had said he wanted to know her. Well now he knew what lurked under her good manners, her deference to others. Her friends, Belgium and Ukraine especially, were always telling her she was strong and good at taking charge of the little things. But deciding where a group of female nations was going to eat lunch was very different from being in control of the unpredictable, proud masculine force that was Prussia.

She studied him, the shell-pink of his ears in the morning light, the tousled silver blond hair, the endearingly slack mouth. He looked so harmless, but she knew that all he had to do was open his eyes and smile at her, and she would be caught again in that circuit of selfishness and generosity, of submission and dominance that had occurred last night. Who _had _ been in charge? She wondered. He had said she was, and yet she had been the moaning, shameless creature in his hands. But, she reminded herself, it had been _her _fantasy, and he had not done anything without her permission. Furthermore, she had tied him up last night when she rewarded him for his good service; that would count towards her being in control, right?

Lili started to feel more confused . She stripped off the nightgown that smelled of sweat and her arousal and went into the shower. As the water slid on her skin, she scrubbed herself over and over with the rough terry washcloth. What if Gilbert expected every night to be like this? She couldn't keep it up; sometimes she just wanted to cuddle or let him do all the panting and thrusting. What if this were part of a larger plan to enslave her through the power of sex and multiple orgasms? She could imagine him bragging to France and Spain about how he could get anything he wanted from Liechtenstein if he just made her a drooling, quivering pile of pleased female flesh. Worse, what if he saw this as a battle of wills, and she was just a more interesting nation to break because she also liked to be in charge? She scrubbed harder and harder, hoping that she could wash away her fears and bad thoughts.

"Need some help with your back?" She practically sprang out of the small tiled shower. Gilbert was peeping in, a bright mischievous smile on his face. He stepped in and put his arms around her. "Don't break your leg, _Liebling_," he said as he helped steady her. He took the washcloth from her hand and began to rub her back. He was gentler on her than she had been on herself.

"Thank you." Lili muttered. "I'm—I'm fine." She was about to step out, but he gently pulled her back in. "Did you wash your hair?" He asked. She shook her head and tried to say that she would do it later, but he poured some shampoo in his hands and massaged it in her scalp. His fingers were a nice combination of brisk and soft; despite her anxiety, she let him wash and rinse.

"You're so cute," he whispered and she could feel him growing aroused as he pressed against her back. Back in Prague, sex in the shower had been new and fun; she had loved how they had found new uses for shampoo and conditioner. But after last night, she was afraid that this was his way of controlling her; the innocence of Prague was gone. She pulled away more firmly this time and mumbled something about needing to check her phone for messages. She left him in the shower and changed into day clothes. She had put her phone on mute for the past few days and had refused to check it each night. Now she could see that Vash had been leaving several calls daily and texting her about where she was and when she could meet. His latest call had been last night, around the same time when she had been pleasuring herself with Gilbert and the gloves.

_"Scheiße," _she hissed, and she heard a soft little "Kesesese." She turned and saw Gilbert drying himself off with a towel. He grinned. "I see my bad manners are rubbing off on you."

Lili would have smiled at this two days ago, but now she blushed and looked down at her phone screen. "Vash has been calling and texting me about meeting at one of the gardens. I have to answer him." She groaned. "What will I do?"

Gilbert plunked down on the bed next to her. _Why, why, _Lili asked herself, _did he have to be so sexy naked?_ She was tempted to run her hands down his chest and flat stomach, to play with him and see him lose control. _But that's what he wants you to do, _an ugly little voice said to her, _get distracted so you'll forget about your brother._ She decided the best thing was not to look at him.

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to see your brother or not?" Gilbert asked. She shrugged and studied her phone. "The way I see it," he continued, "you can tell him anything from a bold-faced lie—'Vash, Scotland is holding me hostage in a secret location and you can't see me until he lets me get my flight home'—to a mix of lie and truth—'I'm near Wales and it would be too expensive for you to reach me here so I'll see you at the airport in London Sunday—to the truth—'I've been touring England with Gilbert Bielschmidt and we won't be back in London until Sunday.'"

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, still staring at her phone. Gently, Gilbert tilted her head to face him. "I think you should do what you want because it's your decision and you're going to live with it, not me." His voice was kind but firm. "Personally, _I'd _tell Vash the truth, but …" he shrugged. He kept looking at her until Lili felt uncomfortable. She returned to studying her screen and the series o fmessages. He leaned in to try to catch her gaze. "Lili, what's wrong?"

"Put on some clothes," she said and she got up from the bed and went to the little desk. She knew she didn't want to spend her last full day in England traveling to a garden to meet Vash and answer all his questions about where she had been and why she had been avoiding his calls and messages. She thought that she wanted to spend it with Gilbert, but she felt so embarrassed and anxious about last night, that she didn't know if she wanted that also. She had loved it, simultaneously being in charge and losing control. She had loved the way she had controlled him and he had obeyed, but it was so weird, so beyond what she had expected, so fraught with possibility and danger. She had felt so powerful, so demanding, and so _strange_. But what if that wasn't what Gilbert had wanted? What if he had wanted sweet, innocent, shy Liechtenstein and now he realized that she was some bossy, insatiable beast? Lili put her phone down and covered her face with her hands.

"Lili." She heard Gilbert's voice in her ear. _Gott Sei Dank_, she thought as she peeped through her fingers, he had put on a tee shirt and jeans. "What's with you?" She felt his hands, those calloused, battle-scarred, beautiful hands on hers. "You've been acting strange all morning."

"Do you think I'm a freak?" She mumbled into her palms. She dared to look up at him. He looked confused. "Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"_Mein Gott, nein!"_Gilbert looked shocked and amused. "I thought last night was awesome! You were so sexy and wild and your voice when you were telling me what to do—"he smiled at the memory—"wow, uhm, I loved it. Why would you call yourself disgusting?"

"Because I acted like a beast," Lili muttered. "I didn't know I could act like that, all out of control."

"Sometimes it's good to be out of control, Lili." Gilbert said. He seemed serious now. "And you were in control, last night."

"But you were the one doing the work, the one making me feel all that," Lili said. "And from what I've read, isn't that what the dominant partner does?"

He thought about it. "Maybe, but it really felt like I was just doing what you wanted. Like I was serving you and helping you get off on it. Remember," he said gently, "I told you that you were in charge. And you were."

"Ja," she whispered, "but I never did anything like that before."

"Neither did I, Lili. I'm no longer a glove-sex virgin!" Gilbert tried to make a joke, but Lili just shook her head. "It was overwhelming," she said.

"It was ." He said. "But in a good way. I saw how beautiful you were, how free and sure of what you wanted. I was so happy to be there, doing that for you." His voice trailed away and he turned his head to study the curtains.

Lili was moved. She sensed this wasn't just him reassuring her that he wasn't put off by last night. He had seen something that she had kept hidden and he had liked it. And in being that way, she had done something for him in return. "I'm glad you were there. I'm glad you did that for me," She said gently, and she reached out to touch his face. She could feel the muscles in his jaw trembling.

"You don't have to hide who you are from me, Lili. I like what happened last night. I'd like if it something like that happened again." He was studying the carpet now. "Do you want that too?"

"Ja," Lili said. She looked at him. "I do." He looked at her and smiled and she finally did in return. "But we need to do it properly," she said, feeling a little more of her confidence return. "We have to decide on safe words, what each of us wants—"

"That's easy, " Gilbert said. He turned to face her, knelt down and took her hands in his. "Lili, I want to serve you."

She looked down at him, surprised at the words he used. He looked up at her, earnest red-violet eyes. "I want to serve you," he repeated. "I saw you at Tintern Abbey and Stonehenge and all this past week, and I know I can be safe with you."

Lili's heart raced. "I don't know what you mean. Of course, you're safe with me. I wouldn't hurt you."

His mouth smirked, but his eyes were serious. "What if I wanted you to? Lili, you can tell me what to do and I'll do it. I trust you."

_You can tell me what to do and I'll do it_. Lili paused. Vash was always telling her what to do, and Austria had told her what to do before that. Her bosses had never really seemed that interested in her, and other nations either ignored her or thought she was a cute pet. But _Prussia_, that loud, wild, formerly powerful nation was kneeling before her, submitting himself to her will. _That's a lot of responsibility,_ she thought.

As if he could read her mind, Gilbert spoke. "You can do this, Lili. I've been watching you, and you have a talent for this. But do you want it?" And when he looked up at her, she saw hope and fear and the unspoken question, _do you want me?_

"Ja," she said. "I do." She smiled down at him and he fervently kissed her hands. "_Meine Dame," _he whispered, and the old-fashioned address seemed more lovely and solemn than any other words. She stroked his hair, feeling the energy run through her fingertips, and wondering what strange adventure she had agreed to.


	40. Chapter 40 Why should I be responsible?

**Day 40 - Why should I be responsible?**

**Sorry this is late; I have finals this week and while they may slow me down, they won't kill me! Hope this is okay.**

Lili and Vash sat in a restaurant in Gatwick Airport, waiting for Vash's flight to be announced for boarding. Her flight was going to leave two hours later. He was asking her about the gardens she had seen in England, and Lili dutifully replied with details from the internet and brochures Arthur Kirkland had given her when she had first arrived in London. Her mind was in Bristol, where she and Gilbert had spent their last day together. She remembered him kneeling before her, his wish to serve her and her agreement. She had caressed his hair and he had lain his head in her lap, kissing her hands. _Meine Dame_, he had called her, and she had called him, _mein Ritter_.1

Vash spoke about his meeting with Germany, England and the United States and the concessions they had made about privacy. He quizzed her about the layout of Ashton Court's parks and she answered. She had not gone there; she had been busy kissing Gilbert's eyelids and lips when he had turned his face up to hers. She was not sure, but she thought she had tasted salt.

Vash asked her about Cranborne Estate and she told him about the recreation of early seventeenth-century gardens. She described the inner circle of Stonehenge at sunset and the facts she had learned about the ancient site. She did not tell him about seeing Gilbert kneeling in the circle, nor how shaken he had been. She remembered feeling joyful and anxious when she realized he was putting himself into her hands. The more she thought about it, the more overwhelming it seemed. How could she be responsible for the behavior of such a powerful force as _Prussia_? How could she command him? The first moment he got bored or annoyed, he could refuse to submit, and what would she do?

"Lili," she heard Vash say. "Did you hear me?"

"Ja, sure," she said and then panicked that she had agreed to something she didn't want. "_Es tut mir lied_," she spluttered, "what did you say?"

He glared at her. "What is _with_ you? Your head's in the clouds, you sound like you're speaking to a police officer instead of your brother, and you've barely asked me a question about my stay here. You need to tell me what is going on."

Lili stared at him. Her first impulse was to apologize, but then she checked herself. Why did he need to know what was going on? "I'm just thinking about what I need to do when I get home, Vash," she said politely. "I have to get the mail, get Bruno, check in with my boss—"

"You've done all that before whenever we've gone anywhere," Vash said, "and you've never made me feel like you want to be somewhere else than with me. What's really bothering you?"

Lili realized guiltily that Vash had answered his own question. She did want to be somewhere else other than with him; right now, she knew that Gilbert was in a pub with Ludwig and England, killing time before his flight. She wanted to hear his goofy cackle, watch his eyes flash in amusement, feel his thigh press against hers under the table.

"I just love England," she finally muttered, "and I'm a little reluctant to leave here." That wasn't entirely a lie; she had found Arthur to be kind and trustworthy and his land to be beautiful and full of ancient power. No wonder he was one of the few nations with magical ability.

"England the island or England…?" Vash raised an eyebrow and Lili had to laugh. Despite his age, Arthur was too slight and young-looking to appeal to her. Also, she had been with Prussia; who else could compete with his lithe, powerful body and striking features?

"Nein, Vash," she laughed. "Arthur has been a good host, but it's the landscape and history, not him."

"Well, good," Vash grumbled, "because I'm not feeling too kindly towards him, Ludwig or Alfred right now. They better leave me alone after all I've agreed to." He took a sip of his beer and signaled for the server to bring the bill. "Once you get settled in Vaduz, I want you to come back to Zurich so we can spend some time at the lake before I go out to the United Arab Emirates. I want a little time to relax before I go out there, and…"

Lili lost track of his conversation after he announced he was leaving for a trip. This could mean having Gilbert come to Vaduz, spending time with her. It would give her an opportunity to research and grow comfortable with her new responsibilities in their relationship. "How long will you be out there, Vash?" she interrupted.

He looked shocked. "I'll be gone for a week." His green eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"In case, there was anything you wanted me to look after while you were gone," Lili blurted out and she instantly wanted to facepalm herself. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, what if he has a list of chores and things to do? She had practically volunteered herself.

Vash actually seemed pleased for the first time in their conversation. "Ja, there are some things you can do. It would save me money if you watched after my dogs, and I'm sure Bruno would enjoy having Molly and Bernie as playmates." Lili shuddered inwardly at the noise and commotion her brother's Bernese Mountain Dog and Saint Bernard would make with Bruno in her pretty little house in Vaduz. Furthermore, it would interrupt her plans with Gilbert.

Vash was listing some other errands for her until Lili couldn't bear it any longer. "Vash, I'm sorry." He paused. "I spoke too quickly. I can't watch your dogs." Lili steeled herself against his glare.

"You just asked if me if I wanted you to do anything for me, and I told you, and now you change your mind?" He looked indignant. "Why can't you watch Molly and Bernie?"

"Because they're too big and they'll make a mess of the house," Lili said.

"Then stay in one my houses and watch them. Bring Bruno." Vash went back to his beer as if the matter were settled. Lili could feel the doors of the dollhouse closing in.

"I can't," she said, "I want to stay in Vaduz. Now if you want me to do things I can do from there or online—"

Vash crashed his fist down on the plastic table. "Why can't you? You said you would watch my dogs and now—"

"I said I would look after something and then I changed my mind." Lili felt on the defense. "I'm sorry, Vash, but I want to stay in Vaduz and have some time to myself—"

"—you've been wanting that a lot lately." Vash glared at her. "You've been making me feel like you hate me, Lili, and I can't figure out why. I gave up on the courtship, ja? You want to be alone, I'll make sure you can be alone. But I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me!"

"I don't!" Lili grew flustered. "But I can't watch your dogs, I can't stay in your house and I'm sorry, but that's it."

"Why? Why are you avoiding me?" For a second, she saw confusion and pain in the midst of his anger and she felt guilty.

"I'm not avoiding you, _Bruderherz_," she said. "I will spend time with you at the lake until you go to the UAE. But I can't watch your dogs." She sighed. "I'll pay for their boarding. How about that?"

"It's not the same," he muttered. "You used to do these things with no complaint. Why change now?"

Lili looked down at her hands. She remembered that just before they went their separate ways, she had asked Gilbert for one of the gloves he had used.2 He had smiled and given her the left one. "Sweet dreams, _Liebling_. I know I'll have them with mine." He had winked, and in the middle of Waterloo Station, he swept her off her feet and kissed her, a long, hungry kiss that left her breathless and longing. Then he had turned and strode off.

"Because it's not my responsibility, Vash. It's not my job to take care of you and make you happy," she murmured. When she looked up, she instantly wanted to take the words back. The shock and pain in his face was unbearable. But before she could say anything, he grabbed his duffel bag and was gone.

1 German: my knight

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge, Chpt 38: What's Weird in My World


	41. Chapter 41 Summers

**Day 41 – Summers **

Lili felt so guilty about what she had said to Vash in Gatwick Airport, that she hastened to Zurich almost as soon as she had returned to Vaduz. Vash stiffly welcomed her to his lake house, reserving his smiles and pats for Bruno. It was like an unspoken reprimand to Lili; _see,_he seemed to say, _I have no problem with three large dogs in my house. Why do you?_ All Lili could be was grateful that he said nothing as her Greater Swiss Mountain Dog romped, wrestled and swam with Vash's Bernese Mountain Dog and Saint Bernard.

All they did the the first two days was bond over the three dogs. They played fetch with them, took them for walks around Lake Zurich, and reinforced their training. When they weren't doing that, they went to Vash's shooting range and worked with pistols and rifles until Lili's shoulder was bruised from the recoil. She saw that Vash was competing with her, trying to show her he was the superior marksman. Sometimes she won fairly, but other times she let him, just so he would feel that she was not angry at him.

One evening, they were planning to cook some fish he had caught in the lake for dinner. Lili had seasoned the bread crumbs and started on the potatoes and vegetables, but Vash had not returned with the cleaned, filleted fish. She went outside to where he regularly gutted them and saw him sitting by himself near the bench.

"Vash," she called, "Everything's ready but the fish. Why don't you bring them in?"

He didn't answer. She walked down to him and was about to repeat her statement until she saw his face. It was red and tearstreaked. Cold, unreadable Vash Zwingli had been weeping.

"Oh, _Bruderherz_," she cried, "what's wrong?" She instinctively put her arms around him, but he shrugged them off. When he turned to face her, his green eyes shone more brightly in contrast to his red cheeks.

"Why do you hate me, Lili?" He asked, and his voice was rough and jagged, as if he had been sobbing a long time.

"I don't hate you, Vash!" Lili felt terrible. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you at Gatwick." She took his hand and was relieved he didn't draw it away.

"Then why did you say it?" He stared out at the lake.

"I didn't say I hate you," she replied.

He glared at her and she felt ashamed at the reproach in his eyes. "No, you just said you didn't want to be responsible for my happiness." He looked back at the sun setting over the lake. "I think I'd rather hear that you hated me and _didn't_ want me to be happy."

Lili thought, the full sting of her words at the airport sinking in. "I felt cornered," she admitted. "I felt like I was being forced to do something that I wasn't ready to do. And I felt like my whole self was being judged because I couldn't do one type of favor for you."

Vash kept staring ahead, until he knuckled one eye. Lili felt one small part of her heart break. I'm an ingrate, she thought, a terrible sister who doesn't even have a blood connection to soften this selfishness.

"Just because I can't do one favor for you at one time," she said as gently as she could, "doesn't mean that I don't love you or I'll never do anything for you again. I wanted to be helpful, but when you suggested the dogs—"

"—It's not just the _Verdammt_ dogs, Lili," Vash snapped and a little bit of his old fire returned. "I've noticed ever since that stupid dinner party that you're either saying the craziest things to me or running away from me.1 I thought you needed a boyfriend and I tried to find one for you. That didn't work. I thought you wanted to be alone and apparently that means staying away from me. I don't know what to do, Lili, I don't know what to do." He choked on a sob.

Lili watched, horrified. She had never seen Vash cry and she wanted to run away. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, I've done this to him. She put her hands on his shaking shoulders and he didn't shrug them off. Things must be really bad, she realized.

"Vash,"she finally managed to say. "I'm so grateful to you for protecting me and taking me in. You have done so much for me. You are the best brother anyone could have." He started to shake harder, and she felt panicky. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Please, Vash, don't cry. You are a wonderful brother. You have taught me so much." She gulped and steeled herself. "You've taught me how to think for myself, how to protect myself, and take care of myself and my people. Those are wonderful things." She stroked his hair, so golden and fine, like her own. "I'm just growing up now. I'm not poor little Liechtenstein anymore." Images of herself with Gilbert—laughing, kissing, moaning with pleasure, whispering- whirled into her head. "I'm safe and well-off and established. You helped me become that. And I will always be your sister." She kissed his cheek and when she felt the tension under the skin, she wanted to sob also. "Let's go eat, _Bruderherz."_

"Your voice," he whispered. Lili froze. "Your voice," Vash repeated, now looking at her with shining, hurt eyes. "What happened to your voice?"

"My voice is fine," she replied, and instantly she understood. She was no longer speaking in the high pitch of a little girl, but the sweet soprano of a young woman. "I told you, Vash, I'm growing up." Suddenly, she felt a sharp prick on her cheek and she slapped herself. Mosquitoes were coming out with the dusk. She offered her hand to Vash and he took it. "Come on," she said gently. "If we don't have fish, at least we have potatoes and a summer mélange of vegetables to eat."

Even though they ate in silence, she felt a peace between them. Over the next few days, they hiked, strapping nylon packs filled with cheese, fruit, bread, water and wine bottles to the dogs' backs. Or else they went onto the lake in Vash's boat, fishing or simply sailing as the wind hit the water. Elizabeta and Roderich came out, and they enjoyed simple dinners, card games and Roderich played the piano Vash kept just for him in the house. Elizabeta brought her violin, and when Lili sang, Roderich paused, looking at her with wonder.

"_Mein Gott,_" he said, "you've jumped from soubrette to full lyric soprano."2 He played some notes, testing her range.

"Yay, Lili!" Elizabeta said warmly. "You sound like a woman!" She handed her a glass of brandy. Lili sipped it and looked over at Vash. He wasn't very musical, but he smiled a bittersweet smile in her direction.

In the waning summer of August, Lili found that throughout most of the days and early evening, she could almost convince herself that nothing had changed. Vash was still taciturn and tightfisted, but also patient and resourceful. The dogs were dogs—goofy, energetic and affectionate. And she was deferential, helpful, and good company. Only at night, when Vash was in his room and she was in hers, when she texted Gilbert or skyped with earphones, did she feel that something had disappeared and something new was coming in its place.

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt 5 "Truth or Dare!"<p>

2 In opera and classical voice, a soubrette is a light, bright soprano voice that ends up in roles for ingénues, young innocent girls and teenagers. A full lyric soprano has a fuller more mature sound than a soubrette or even a light lyric soprano.


	42. Chapter 42 Laziness

**Day 42 – Laziness**

Everyone thought Gilbert was lazy, and he knew it. He let them have their image of him; no one needed to know about the early awakening and daily journal writing. If France and Spain thought he pulled witty blog posts out of his ass at the last minute, so be it. It just added to his awesome reputation, he decided.

But the free time gnawed at him. One could only sleep, eat, and wander about so much. He had had bosses who had sent him into battle or kept him busy with plans for self-improvement. He missed having battle plans, marches, counterattacks, all the activity of war. So he walked.

It was not unusual for Gilbert to walk to Pottsdam and Sans Souci palace and gardens. As a nation, he didn't weary like a mortal, and he could make the distance without frequent stops. Besides, when he got there, he could rest as long as he liked, he reasoned. And he usually ended up where Frederick the Great finally rested with his beloved Italian greyhounds. Then he would lie near the simple flat marker and close his eyes.

He found himself often carrying around the glove he had used on Lili.1 He liked to put it on and draw the leather fingers under his nose. The animal scent of the leather and Lili's body both comforted and aroused him. Strange, he thought, that he could be both calmed and excited by this object. But lying in the grass near his favorite boss's grave helped him maintain some decorum.

He wanted kindness, he realized. He knew that he often lacked it in himself, but he was tired of being treated like an amusing party guest or annoying sidekick. And Lili was kind, he knew, but not a doormat. That's why, for all her kindness, he never thought of being with Ukraine in his East German days; it would have been too easy to be cruel and make her cry. And Gilbert was ashamed to admit that he would have enjoyed her tears, even as she had comforted him after Ivan reduced him to a screaming wreck of pain and humiliation.

He placed his head on the hard granite of his favorite boss's grave. This had been the mortal who had seen something greater in him, who had not used him as a force, but had civilized him. Frederick had taught him restraint, farsightedness, the value of literature and philosophy and the arts, and diligence. Most of all, he had loved him and had wanted to leave Gilbert a better nation than he had been. And Gilbert had loved him in return, had not resented or quarreled with anything Frederick had asked, no matter how silly or overwhelming it had been. It had been trust and selflessness, he thought, that had made it so easy to submit to his King's rule.

Gilbert felt the sun's heat reflect on the stone as he lay there in the late hours of the summer afternoon. He liked to imagine that it was Frederick himself, his warmth, his affection; it felt like resting on a lover's body. He closed his eyes and dozed. He was safe; the groundskeepers and guards at the palace recognized him and even if they weren't quite sure of his identity, they knew that he was harmless here.

Trust, he thought as he awoke to twilight. He had never doubted Frederick's commands, never thought he was being betrayed for some mortal's petty grandeur. That was why he had been so enraged by Hitler's worship of Frederich the Great; that megalomaniac had not been fit to lick Fritz's dogs' asses, and yet he thought he had been cut from the same cloth. At the end, Hitler had fled into suicide, leaving Ludwig and Gilbert and their charges, the German people, to face the consequences of his actions. He could feel his lips lifting in a sneer and the old rush of contempt return; he sniffed at the glove to calm himself and recall Lili, her sweet solemn eyes as he pledged himself to her.

_I want to serve you_, he had said, and those words echoed across centuries, back to the abused, sensitive prince who had seemed so unhappy, so bookish, so _French_. And yet, he had recognized the power there, the justice, and self-control. Everyone wants power, Gilbert thought, but only a few recognize the real responsibility it puts on its owner. Frederick had realized that and even as his father's death had represented freedom from his cruelty, they had both known what it meant for him to command this active, ambitious nation. And Gilbert had been secretly glad to submit to him, to know that he would be safe in that mortal's hands.

Gilbert looked down at his gloved hand resting on the grave marker and smiled. Wherever his king was, he knew that his love for him was so great, it could encompass another love, as long as he, Gilbert was happy. And not superficially happy like a spoiled child on a rampage, but truly happy, safe and filled with perfect trust in those who guided him to be better than he could be on his own.

Before he left, he pressed his lips to the grave, and whispered, "I think you'd like her." And then he strode back into the night towards Berlin.

1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: chpt 38 "What's Weird in My World"


	43. Chapter 43 Hobbies

**Day 43 – Hobbies**

In the waning days of August, Lili spun plans. Vash saw her casting on stitches to knit a sweater, but she was actually perfecting the tension and speed of her handiwork. He was happy to show her the various hitches and knots on his sailboat and she was happy to learn them, all the while imagining them against Gilbert's skin. From what the ex-nation had told her, restraint was an important part of managing him.

As the days' lengths peaked and slowly receded, Lili worked with Bruno, perfecting his old commands and teaching him new ones. Vash smiled, thinking she was preparing the large dog for obedience or Schatzhund competitions, but Lili focused on her timing, and her ability to administer an immediate, fair correction. She had read that one's carriage, sense of boundaries, and immediate grasp of a situation were keys to successful training, and she knew she would need it.

Before lunch, she and Vash practiced their target shooting and Vash drilled her on self defense. Lili focused on her breathing and focus, noting with pleasure how her aim improved. And when Vash praised her quick reflexes and ability to deflect blows and immobilize attackers, she smiled. She felt more confident in handling any possible defiance from a haughty or bratty Gilbert. Even though he had sworn to serve her, she wanted to feel prepared in case he resisted any of her commands.

Commands. That was actually the most difficult part for her. It was one thing to write and post anonymous fantasies on the web, and another to have someone actually show up and ask, "Do you really want to do that?" Furthermore, it was even odder to have that person ask the question, not with disgust or fear, but genuine curiosity and willingness. In turn, he confided to her what he wanted, and she had felt a strange mix of sadness, anxiety, and intrigue. His confessions had revealed a side of the brash, aggressive Prussia not even she had expected, and she worried if she could handle the emotional fallout. But it was exciting, and she felt ashamed of her excitement at how he wanted to be treated by her.

And what would it make her, she wondered, to agree to this? She had rarely been cruel on purpose; she realized she had said and done things that hurt Vash and even the United States, but could she really keep up the selfishness and cruelty without damage to herself?1 Worse, was she opening a box of pain and humiliation that would hurt someone she actually wanted to protect?

Lili remembered when she had told Gilbert one evening about the computer game_, Amnesia: The Dark Descent_. He had pestered her for a bootleg copy; "or else flash me your boobs," he had said. The latter seemed to be a ridiculous request for a mistress (what was her mistress name? Lili wondered. She would need to think of one), so despite her concerns about copyright, she sent him the file.

Four hours later, in the early morning, her phone buzzed. She saw the caller id and answered it.

"That game is evil." Gilbert enunciated each word forcefully.

"I know. Isn't it scary?" Lili wondered why this call could not have waited until a more reasonable hour, like six am.

"It's not just scary! It's terrifying!" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears or rage. "Everyone thinks Berwald is just a teddy bear under that quiet exterior, and he's not! What kind of nation produces a game like this?"2

"But Gilbert, you've been in war!"

"Ja, and war has rules. And I can move, and I have weapons and comrades! Here, I'm stuck with a _ verdammt_ tinderbox and lantern, all alone in some creepy basement! It's like being in the trenches, or Hitler's bunker, or even worse." She could hear the panic creep into his voice. "It's like being stuck in Ivan's house with Belarus."

"It's just a videogame, Gilbert," Lili replied.

"It's a _horrible_ videogame, Lili," Gilbert's voice was between rage and hysteria. "I expect her to come around the corner any minute with the vodka and the knife—"

"_Liebling_," Lili said, "Where are you?"

"I'm on the road, to Leipzig."

"Bus, train?"

"I'm walking." He said as if it were a perfectly natural way for someone to travel over three hundred kilometers. And for a nation used to long marches, maybe it was. But Lili was both moved and horrified.

"Why are you out so far, Gilbert?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get away from that evil game, Lili."

"You know you can delete the file and turn the computer off, ja?"

"Ja," he seemed almost embarrassed. "But it's what the game reminds me of that I can't stand." She heard him breathe deeply. "I need to run away from it, Lili."3 His voice sounded desperate and pleading.

Lili gathered her awakening strength. "Gilbert," she said as firmly and gently as she could, "I want you to turn around and go back to Berlin. And I want you to return to Ludwig's house. When you get there, text me. And I want you to delete the game file. Then I want you to get some sleep. Will you do this for me?"

A long pause. "Ja, I will." Another pause. "But that game—"

"—and that's why you will delete it," Lili said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We'll play _Dead Island _or _Call of Duty_ instead. You like those games, right?"

"Ja, those are good." His voice already sounded surer. "Lili, will you do me a favor?" She agreed, knowing that it was really a plea.

"Talk me back to Berlin," he asked. "Tell me about one of your fantasies."

And she did.

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 29 , "Courtship"<p>

2 Frictional Games, the company who produced and designed _Amnesia: the Dark Descent, _is based in Sweden.

I'm half-Swedish, by the way.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chaptr 12, "Nightmares."


	44. Chapter 44 Spa Day

**Day 44 - Spa day**

**NorwayxBelarus are here for XxXShiningStarXxX and there's some more PolandxUkraine fun for KorosuKa! Want to see your favorite pair in a "walk-on" role? Read below and review!**

Tensions ran high at the September meeting of the nations in Berlin. Ludwig's call for austerity measures was not sitting well with many nations, namely Spain, Greece and the Italies. Switzerland still smarted from giving the account numbers of clients evading taxes, and other nations were struggling with upcoming elections and the infighting and struggles of their mortals' political parties. To make things worse, it was still warm and humid and everyone seemed to be snappish. Even the Nordics had given up knitting during the breaks because the yarn felt too heavy.

That was why when Elizabeta suggested to Lili over lunch that they should get some of the other female nations together for a spa day, she agreed to it. They decided on leaving the meeting early for an afternoon of facials, manicures and pedicures, and massages. "I can feel all the tension in my shoulders and neck," the Hungarian nation groaned as she tilted her head from side to side.

"Oh ja," Lili said. She was feeling tense too, but for different reasons. Despite the peaceful time at Lake Zurich and the belief that Vash had accepted she was growing up, he still chaperoned her and kept her from having a free evening. She had hoped to meet with Gilbert, but that had been impossible. All they had done was text each other and trade glances outside of the meeting. Furthermore, Vash had not given her the final dates for his trip to the United Arab Emirates, and Lili wondered if and when she could invite Prussia to her home in Vaduz.

Vash had no problem with Lili meeting with her friends for the afternoon. In fact, he even grumbled good-naturedly about paying money for services she could easily do for herself. "I can't give myself a backrub, Vash," Lili teased and she saw him blush. She followed the directions to the Royal Spa on Friedrichstrasse and met Elizabeta, Katyusha, and Bella.

They had arranged for a room for massage and as the discreet masseuses kneaded and rubbed their muscles, the female nations chatted. Or rather, Lili listened to the others chat; she was afraid of spilling her secrets to them, especially since they were talking about relationships.

Katyusha was telling a story about Feliks trying to teach her to drive. "I got confused and ended up running into a tree. He was so upset! He yelled at me and I started crying and apologized and he finally said,' just give me vodka, dinner, and a good time, and I'll take it to the garage tomorrow.' So I made _vareniki _and _holubtsi_, broke out the good vodka, and thank goodness I had some _ medivnik_ made.1 That went well; he just thought the vareniki dough was a little tough, but then I gave him some more vodka and showed him these—" she shifted so everyone could see her large, gorgeous pink and white breasts," and then he forgot all about that and he wanted to—"

"—Too much information , Katyusha!" Elizabeta yelled. The masseuses pretended nothing odd was happening. Lili's face turned red; she wanted to sink, small breasts and all, into her massage table. "I don't need to imagine what you and Feliks are doing with your boobs." She lay so her head faced Bella's. "How are things with Lovino?"

Bella shrugged. "He's upset about the money of course. He thinks Feliciano is controlling too much of it and that it's to Northern Italy's advantage. I try to reason with him, but he just gets angry and stalks around." Her voice dropped. "Actually, Antonio's been calling me again, and I think he wants to get back together with me. And believe me, when Lovino sulks and acts like such a child, it's _very_ tempting."

Elizabeta nodded. "Antonio does at least act like an adult. But he's not doing well financially either."

"Oui," Bella replied, "but at least he has a good attitude about it. And I love going to Spain for vacation." She smiled. "Hmmm, I wonder if I could arrange a threesome with those two!"

"Do it! Do it!" Elizabeta cackled. "Antonio will love you forever, and I want pictures!"

Katyusha looked over at Lili. "We need to find someone for you, Lili, so you can have something to complain about!"

"You don't have to do that for me," Lili replied. She hoped that Ukraine would take her silence for shyness.

"Thank goodness Vash gave up on that stupid courtship idea," Elizabeta said. Bella nodded. "Now we can help you find someone you'll really like. I hear Iceland is quite the hot little thing in bed," she purred.

"He scares me!" Lili said and the others laughed. Lili's masseuse finished and handed her a glass of spring water. She told her to take her time getting up and gave her directions to the aestheticians' room for her facial. Lili nodded, slid off the table and padded in her white slippers and robe down the white, Asian inspired hall.

On her way, she passed by the _haman_ or baths. As she went by one door, she heard splashing and voices. _I really shouldn't_, she thought, but she was curious to see what the room was like and who was in there. The door was solid for privacy purposes, but it was open a crack. She peeped.

The room was marvelous, golden tan and white, and the gilt bath looked like an opened clam shell. The bath was also occupied; she saw two slight ivory figures nestled in it. She squinted and saw that both had light ash blonde hair, one with it past her shoulders, the other with a gold cross glinting on the side of a short cut. The female was leaning against her lover's smooth chest and he was stroking her hair, murmuring something. Even at a distance and through a slight opening, Lili could see the female was weeping from pale violet eyes and her companion was studying her beautiful face tenderly. His face was as delicate as hers, and he spoke in a language that vaguely resembled German.

_Mein Gott_, Lili realized, that was Belarus! With Norway! She gasped and saw Norway's face turn towards the door; his cold pale blue gaze was unmistakable. She darted off to the aesthetician's room, feeling terrible and excited at the same time. She felt like she had stumbled upon something rare and sacred, as if any minute now the two nations would fly at her with knives and whatever Norwegians wielded as weapons to punish her for entering their space. But at the same time, she felt elated: she and Gilbert were not the only secret lovers among the nations. And even though she disliked Natalia and knew Gilbert feared and hated her (although he wouldn't tell Lili why), seeing her sob in her lover's arms made her feel some pity and kindness towards her.2

Lili looked over the menu of facial treatments available as Hungary, Ukraine, and Belgium sauntered into the room. She decided on a deep cleansing treatment and relaxed as her aesthetician delicately and surely worked on her skin.

"Ugh, I need to get rid of these freckles!" Ukraine sighed as her aesthetician began work on her. "Feliks keeps saying I look like a farmgirl, and I say I am, but he goes on about looking older than I should and staying out of the sun -"

"Lemon juice, sour cream and parsley in a blender," Hungary said. "Works like a charm. I'm outdoors all the time and look at me!" Her aesthetician nodded approvingly.

"I like a tan," Belgium mused. "Not dark, but I think I look best with a little golden glow."

"Just like Antonio?" Elizabeta teased.

"Shush, you!" Bella replied. "I should never have told you that." She had blue translucent goop on her face when she turned to Lili."I know it's obvious but have you considered going out with Estonia? He and you like a lot of the same things, he's cute, and he's pretty sane as far as nations go."

Lili sighed. Estonia was _always_ the obvious choice. She had nothing against him ,but she never felt anything more than a polite friendliness towards him. "I just don't feel an attraction there," she said, "and I don't want to go out with someone just for the sake of going out."

"Who do you find attractive?" Ukraine asked as her aesthetician applied a white substance to her face."I know, Lili! We'll set you up with Lithuania! Toris is very handsome, and sweet, and kind, and you and he can come over to dine and drink with me and Feliks, and if we're all in a good mood, who knows what will happen?"

Lili recoiled. "I don't think so! And besides, what if he gets back with Feliks?"

"Oh, that won't happen," Ukraine said cheerfully. "My man might look like the prettiest boy in the world but he's all man! He told me that I was a lot more fun in bed than Toris. They used to argue about who would be on top, but I know what Feliks likes. Sometimes we play rough and he'll hold me down and tell me what a terrible mess I am, and I'll cry and he'll tell me he only does this because he loves me and wants me to be better than I am. Then he gets the—"

"LALALA," Bella sang, "Too much information again, I don't think Lili needs a graduate course in kinky sex!"

Actually, Lili was intrigued. She wanted to know what Feliks did to Katyusha in case she could learn anything from them. But Ukraine obediently grew quiet. Then she blurted out, almost defensively, "Yes, Feliks might wear skirts, but he is a real man where it counts. I'll never forget what my brother let him do to East Germany in 1947. It wasn't very nice, not nice at all, but he showed _him_ who was boss!"

The room grew quiet. Belgium, who had no love for either of the German brothers, finally spoke. "So the rumors are true?" Ukraine nodded. "Well, good for Feliks, then," Bella said coldly. "Those German assholes need to be put in their place."

"What happened?" Lili felt her stomach sink.

"Let's not talk about it," Elizabeta said, but Katyusha jumped in. "Oh, Ivan wanted to make Feliks like him a little more and break Gilbert a little more, so he let Feliks into Gilbert's cell one day and do whatever he wanted to him. I didn't watch—Ivan and Natalia did from a secret room—but I saw Feliks in the uniform Ivan gave him and he looked so handsome! The field green suits him very well, you know, and he had those splendid riding boots on with spurs, and a riding crop, and he even had a sabre! I saw him just before he entered the cell and he had that wonderful look of eagles in his eyes." Katyusha's eyes grew dreamy. "Of course, Gilbert was chained, he wasn't completely broken yet, but Ivan had made sure that Feliks had plenty of rest and good food to have some extra strength. I saw Gilbert later and—"

"That's enough, Katyusha," Elizabeta said firmly. "What happened back then doesn't reflect well on Feliks or Gilbert." She looked at Lili. "It was a bad time for most of us then."

"Ja, of course," Lili said. She was disturbed and intrigued by Ukraine's story. What exactly had Poland done to Prussia in 1947? She also felt terrible for Gilbert, to think that others could casually gossip about what must have been a terrible humiliation for him. She thought about some of the things he had mentioned he wanted her to do to him, and she wondered if they were related to that dark day in 1947.

Their facials finished, the group moved on to the nail salon, where they sat like queens on thrones as their feet were soaked and massaged. The nail technicians brought out an array of colors for fingers and toes.

"Hmmm," Hungary said as she looked over the colors. "I feel like I should get something dark for fall, but Roderich likes pale colors on me." She looked mischievously over at Belgium and Liechtenstein. "If I get the wrong color, he might have to discipline me." Bellas grinned back and made a whip sound. Lili just looked surprised.

"Everyone thinks Roderick is so soft and easy because he loves music and has good manners," Elizabeta said as she picked over the fashionable dark shades of plum, teal and pewter. "But he can give Feliks a run in the real man department. People forget he was an empire who is used to getting his own way." She smiled as she picked out an inky blue.

"Naughty girl," Bella purred, and Ukraine giggled. Lili felt like she was seeing an entirely different side of her friends. She wondered what would happen if she told them what she and Gilbert had done in Bristol, or what they hoped to do when he could visit Vaduz.3 Would they envy her or laugh at Gilbert? Would they think there was something wrong with both of them?

Her manicurist asked how Lili wanted her nails shaped and she had made up her mind. "I want long ovals," she said. The manicurist looked surprised; she was used to short or long squares, but Lili repeated her instructions. She filed Lili's nails until they looked like pointed almonds. Lili nodded her approval.

"Can you do a vintage manicure?" she asked. The manicurist looked confused until Lili explained what she wanted: Exposed tips and moons, but deep red on the body of the nail. "Like Dita von Teese," she finally sighed, and the manicurist understood and went to work.4

"It's funny," Elizabeta mused as she studied her short midnight blue tips, "how people can be different from their first impressions. Like Feliks," she nodded towards Katyusha, who was getting a classic French manicure," or Roderich. People always wonder why I didn't stay with Gilbert," she trailed off. Lili kept her gaze fixed on the manicurist, making sure she followed her instructions.

"Why didn't you?" Bella asked. Lili began to wonder if they had planned this conversation.

"Because for someone who's always running around, claiming to be awesome, and stronger than everyone else, he isn't, really." Elizabeta said. "Sure, the first five minutes are exciting, but then he's just a big clingy ball of need." Lili kept her eyes fixed on her nails, watching her manicurist use tape to ensure perfect clean lines.

"Poor East Germany," Katyusha sighed. "You don't even want to know what my sister and brother did to him in 1956. Ivan had just allowed him to have an army and—"

"Katyusha, really." Elizabeta's voice was firm. "Let's not spread the details. Sure, Gilbert's a pain in the ass, but he doesn't need to have all that dragged up again. Let's just agree that he's a mess and anyone who gets involved with him better have a doctorate in psychology and the patience of a saint." Lili felt Elizabeta's stare bore into her. _Mein Gott_, she thought, _she knows. How does she know?_

The manicurist finished and looked at Lili for approval. She studied her nails, long pointed red ovals with clear moons and tips. Bella and Elizabeta leaned over to look.

"Very striking, Lili!" Belgium said.

"What inspired you to get that?" Elizabeta's voice was carefully neutral.

"Oh, I heard people were wearing their nails like this now," Lili said as casually as she could.

"Yeah, I wore mine like that in 1940," Elizabeta said. "I guess everything comes back in style, eventually."

"Ja, the vintage look is big right now," Lili said. "I thought I'd try it out." She waved her hands before her. She felt exotic and dangerous; Gilbert had hinted he like long nails, so here they were. Someday, she thought, her friends would know about the two of them and they wouldn't dare dismiss him when she had claws like these.

**Want to see your favorite couple featured in an upcoming chapter? Just write a thoughtful review (it has to be more than "I love this! It's awesome!" Tell me what you love or find awesome and why) and if we end up having an interesting PM conversation, I'll ask you whom you'd like to see. I will do M/M, M/F, F/F, friendly or romantic. I won't do hardcore sex scenes (that's for Prussia and Liechtenstein ;P) or anything that radically alters the plot, but I'll try to work your favorite pair in. **

* * *

><p>1 Ukranian food: vareniki are sweet or savory filled dumplings made with a noodle dough. Holubtsi are stuffed cabbage rolls. Medivnik is a honey cake.<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day challenge: Chpt 18 "World Peace?"

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Chapter 38, "What's Weird in My World"

4 The dancer who has revived 1940s and 1950s style striptease, known for her fabulous productions and vintage style.


	45. Chapter 45 Childhood Friend

**Day 45 – Childhood Friend**

"Hey, Magyar," Gilbert said as Elizabeta sat down. He had been pleasantly surprised to receive a text from her about having lunch. He was even more surprised not to see Roderich with her.

"Hey, Gil." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. For one moment, he felt an electric spark, a spring of hope. Even though he was more bound to Lili than he had ever imagined, Elizabeta still had an old power over him. He even entertained a crazy idea of the three of them together.

"What are you grinning about?" Elizabeta asked as she took the menu from the waiter.

"I'm just happy to see you," he smiled. He wasn't going to tell her about the image of being surrounded by writhing female limbs that popped into his head at the moment.

"That was a pervy smile, not an 'it's good to see you' smile," she laughed.

Gilbert shrugged. "I'm just a pervy guy," he replied. He looked at the menu and figured out what wouldn't ruin his bank account. He wanted to make sure he had enough to get to and from Vaduz when he and Lili made their plans.

They ordered, and the waiter brought their drinks, wine for Elizabeta and beer for Gilbert. They toasted each other.

"So how's things with _Österreich_?" Gilbert was going to try hard, he decided, to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"Good." Elizabeta studied her dark blue nails. "He complained about my new nail color for an hour, but it all worked out in the end." 1

"I hope it did," Gilbert snorted. "There are better things to get upset about than a woman's nail polish."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Not to Roderich. You know how he likes things to be just so."

"Ja." Gilbert rolled his eyes back. It had always annoyed him that Elizabeta could be so proud and defiant in all parts of her life but her relationship to Roderich; then she worried about his approval. "We mustn't disappoint the young master."

"Gil," Elizabeta's tone carried a warning in it. "I want to have a nice lunch with you, not an argument about me and Roderich."

"All right," he sighed. "If you're happy kowtowing to him, I'm happy for you. True love and all that."

"Thank you," she said curtly. The waiter brought their lunches, soup for Gilbert and a main course salad for Elizabeta.

"Besides, enough about my life," Elizabeta said, stabbing a piece of roast chicken with some greens. "What's going on with you?"

"The usual awesomeness. Blogging, eating, sleeping, partying 'til dawn with Francis and Antonio."

"How was Prague?"

Gilbert paused, soup spoon in mid air. He didn't like the mischievous glint in Elizabeta's eyes. "Prague was awesome," he said. That was surely the truth. "Great beer, torture museum."

"Playing darts with Lili and Alfred and Arthur," Elizabeta added.2

"I didn't play. Alfred played with Lili." He wished Elizabeta would just stuff her face full of salad and stop talking.

"From what I heard, he was quite taken with her and surprised that she would be there with _you, _of all nations." Elizabeta put down her fork and rested her elbows on the table.

"Ja, what a coincidence. I went to Prague to drink beer, and there's poor little Liechtenstein being bullied by mortals at a pub. Awesome me to the rescue!"

"I wonder what she was doing there all by herself." Elizabeta's words grew more pointed.

"Have you asked her?" Gilbert had finished his soup and was pondering a second beer or a quick retreat.

"No, but that's a good idea. I wonder if your stories will jibe."

"_Wat zum Teufel_ do you mean by that?"

"Gilbert." Elizabeta looked serious. "What business does Liechtenstein have in Prague, especially if Vash is not there? What business do _you_ have there?" she looked down at her salad and drew her fork casually around the wilted greens and traces of vinaigrette. "Your name came up yesterday during our girls' day out at the Royal Spa."

"So?" Gilbert decided he would be as cool and oblique as she.

Elizabeta nodded, casting a cool green glance at him. "Ukraine kept bringing up what happened to you in Soviet days." To her satisfaction, Gilbert's dark red eyes flashed with panic. "Don't worry," she said soothingly, "I didn't let her spill all the details with Lili there."

"So what do I owe you?" Gilbert's voice turned to acid. "A word with Ludwig about your finances? A pussy-licking?" He glared at her. "Why the hell should I care what Liechtenstein or others hear about me or not?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, Gil, you're so obvious, it's sad. Here I am, doing you a favor—"

"What favor? Are you paying for my _verdammt_ lunch? Because that's the only thing you can do for me now." He nodded imperiously at the waiter and signaled for the check. Elizabeta grabbed his wrist.

"I'm keeping you from getting your brains splattered all over the Alps by Vash," she hissed. "Let her alone. If not for your sake, then for hers."

"Elizabeta, you shouldn't drink so much wine in the afternoon if it leads to all these crazy stories."Gilbert looked away from her, but she yanked at his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Gil, I'm your oldest friend." She said. "Let's stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. Leave her alone. She can't do anything for you, and you're no good for her."

"You know nothing about what's going on." Gilbert was hurt at how dismissive she was of him and Lili. He looked at her, looked into her green eyes for any concern or compassion, but all he saw was coldness and anger. "All I'm going to tell you is that I'm happy. If you're my oldest friend, Elizabeta, why can't you be happy for me?"

Elizabeta studied her friend's eyes and remembered the strange white-haired boy who lay with her in the meadow, boasting of the horses and eagles and castles he saw in the clouds.3 She remembered the accumulation of years and cruelty and pride like layers of grime upon that fair-skinned boy, obscuring him until she could no longer sense the original hope and sweetness in her childhood friend. Just loudness, lust and mania, warped and broken into a bundle of noise and need. She broke her gaze and shook her head. "You're no longer that little boy, Gilbert," she said.

When she said that, Gilbert felt as if he were seeing her with new eyes. He had always thought she, of all nations, knew who he really was, even more than Ludwig. But now he felt as if she were putting him in the same category that others had, when she should have known better. There is no kindness here, he thought.

Something in his heart closed, as firmly as a door slammed shut. "I see," he said coldly, and before Elizabeta could say anything else, he paid the bill for both of them. He got up and inclined his head towards her. It pleased him to see how shocked and hurt she looked at his switch to formality. "Good day, Hungary. Give Austria my regards." He spun on his heel and strode off into the Berlin commuting traffic.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta put her face in her hands and wept.<p>

1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Chpt. 44, "Spa Day"

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Chpt 22, "Poetry"

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 16 "Childhood Memories"


	46. Chapter 46 Cleaning

**Day 46 – Cleaning**

When Gilbert heard from Lili that Vash was leaving the next morning for the United Arab Emirates for ten days, his heart leapt. He made his arrangements for the train and bus to Vaduz, packed his duffel and garment bag (they had discussed what she wanted him to bring) and told Ludwig he was going on a road trip.

"Where?" Ludwig's eyebrows creased with worry. "You've been traveling a lot lately."

"Ja, I'm just going to go on one those walkabout things Australia describes," Gilbert said airily. Gilbird fluttered and settled on his head; he knew Ludwig would be happy not to care for him. "You have my cell number and I'll check in."

Ludwig got up from his desk and gently placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. Gilbert was surprised; the last time his brother had touched him had been violently, in a fight he had started two days ago when the excitement and anxiety about going to Liechtenstein had grown too great. Now, he felt calmer and wondered why Ludwig seemed so concerned.

"Are you all right?" Ludwig asked. "I know it's not always easy being here, being with me, but…" he trailed off and looked awkwardly down at his shoes.

"I'm fine," Gilbert tilted his younger brother's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Ja, sometimes it feels a little embarrassing to live in the basement, so I go out. But I'm not angry," he said sincerely, "and you need your space to do your work." He winked. "And to enjoy some time with Feliciano." He laughed when Ludwig blushed and then suddenly hugged him. "I'll be gone for ten days. Work hard and relax, ja?" Ludwig smiled and Gilbert turned to get the metro to the train station.

* * *

><p>Lili had kissed Vash farewell and returned to Vaduz. She went through her house, doing a final clean through. Dust this table, polish this mirror! Put away Bruno's toys, tidy up the wires of the game systems and television and computers; everything had to be in its place. All the books she had read about being a dominant had stressed neatness and organization—she would be neat and organized!<p>

She swept through the kitchen. Every dish and fork was clean and put away. The counters and cabinetry were wiped clean. There was enough beer, pickles, dried, smoked and fresh wurst for a small German army. Lili paused, mid-inventory: What kind of domina am I? She thought. Why was she so worried about impressing him when it was her house and it would be her rules?

She breathed deeply and patted Bruno when he came over to her. "I'm a novice," she confided to him. "I just want to do everything right. I want this to work out for both of us." Bruno looked concerned in the way only dogs can,and followed Lili out to the garden. She had hired someone to mow her lawn, trim the hedges, and she had swept the tiled patio and pulled out the weeds from between the tiles. The bistro set was clean, and trellises with ivy provided shade and privacy. Pots of late summer flowers and rosebushes bloomed. Lili sat down and looked at her watch. _Mein Gott, _she panicked. It was almost time to pick up Gilbert from the bus station and she would have no time to wash the car.

As she drove, she tried to calm herself. _You're the dominant, _she scolded,_ you should be calm and collected. _He_ should be the worried one_, _wondering if he can please you or not._ But I've never done this before, she pleaded. What if I mess things up? What if I hurt him, disappoint him or bore him? What if I think this is all too much hard work and not enough fun? _What if I'm not really a domina?_

By the time Lili arrived at the bus station, she was shaking. She parked the car, took several deep breaths, and rested her eyes. All she needed to do right now, she told herself, was get out of the car, find Gilbert, greet him and then get him into the car and back to her house. She didn't have to control him or command him right now; just be a good hostess, she told herself. _Ja, I can do that_, she affirmed. She left the car and looked for a young man of medium height, slender build, with silver-blond hair and a fluffy yellow bird circling him. And there he was.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Gilbert sat in the parlor, looking around. He had brought his bags to the guest room and come downstairs. Lili had called that she was in the kitchen, getting them something to eat. He thought it was sweet but odd; shouldn't she be bossing him around, he wondered? But maybe he was being overly eager to start things right away. Maybe he should go into the kitchen to help. But here was Lili, arriving with a tray of cheeses, sausages, crackers and two glasses of beer. The tray even had a little bowl of water and scattering of crumbs for Gilbird's enjoyment.<p>

She sat down and they smiled at each other. Lili's large tricolored dog sniffed at Gilbert's knees and hands. They looked cautiously at each other.

"Bruno, _sitz."_1Lili said in a firm, clear tone, and the dog sat down, watching his mistress intently. "Gut," she said sweetly to him. "_Hinlegen. Stehen bleiben."_2The clear, firm voice returned and the dog obeyed, resting his giant head on his forepaws.

"So that's going to be me at the end of this stay, ja?" Gilbert teased. Secretly, he was impressed that Lili did not raise her voice or bark commands like a drill sergeant. Or, for that matter, Ludwig. But, he reminded himself, maybe her dog was a nicer creature than he was.

He glanced sideways at Lili, and saw her hand shaking as she put some food on a plate. "Lili," he asked, "are you nervous?"

For a second, she paused. Then she inhaled, turned to him and replied, "Ja." She smiled, and he was touched by how honest she was. She took a risk in telling him the truth, when he could have easily used it to his own advantage.

"Don't be," Gilbert said and he placed his hand on hers to steady it. "You don't have to start whipping and beating me now. Remember," he said, "I told you that you are in charge. You tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"Ja." She said. "Then take this plate," she handed it to him. "And we'll toast. _Prost!" _ They clinked glasses.

* * *

><p>For a male nation that supposedly no longer existed, and one that wasn't very large physically, Gilbert took up a lot of space, Lili realized. Or maybe her house was smaller than she thought. His presence changed the energy of her home from quiet and comforting to electric. She noticed that Bruno seemed more agitated, pacing and barking more at noises. She herself felt more on guard, wondering what she was going to do with this force that took up space and seemed to follow her everywhere.<p>

It was as if she had adopted a stallion and decided that he would live in her little house, she thought. Granted a very handsome, friendly, housebroken stallion, but a large creature that could be unmanageable, unpredictable and even dangerous if she didn't manage the space and the leadership of the relationship. Gilbert hovered over her shoulder as she prepared breakfast the next morning and she had to command him to give her room. He obeyed and she wondered if she should rub his nose or give him a carrot.

When he wasn't shadowing her, he sat expectantly in the parlor or television room, flipping through channels with a watchful eye on her. _Is he challenging me_? she wondered, and when she saw he had found a particularly noisy and annoying American reality show, she decided that he had. She asked him to find another show or play a videogame and he smirked, "Ja, Ma'am," even as he obeyed. That annoyed Lili and she determined that she would need to take things in hand.

A tired dog is a good dog, she believed, and the same must work for horses and restless ex-nations. So she entered the television room, walked over to Gilbert (he was flipping through channels, bored) and said, "I have a project for you."

He looked up, intrigued. "I need you to wash and detail my car." Lili said. "You do know how to do that, ja?" For a second he looked offended, then snorted, "Of course, I do! I'm awesome at it!" Lili nodded. "_Gut_. All the supplies and tools are in the garage. I'll check on you in an hour." He got up and followed her to the kitchen and the entrance to the garage. She pulled the car out into the driveway and took out the keys. "Get to work," Lili smiled and she was relieved that he bounded over to the shelves and started grabbing things.

Lili worked on her own blog for an hour and then went outside. She watched Gilbert kneeling alongside the car with the doors open, going over the air vents with a fine detail brush. She could see his tongue sticking out slightly as he wiped each one, and she found herself thinking, _my boy has nice shoulders and arms._ She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"How much do you have left?" She asked, trying to sound as cool as if she were addressing a stranger.

"Interior carpets are drying," Gilbert gestured at the mats on the front lawn, "and I have the exterior and tires to do." He looked up at her.

"Gut," Lili said crisply. "I'll give you thirty minutes." When she saw him about to protest, she raised her hand. "Forty-five and not a minute more." He pursed his lips and nodded. Lili turned and went back into the house, amazed at her good luck. _Maybe I can do this,_she thought as she put on hot water for tea. _Maybe he's just humoring you_, the doubting voice in her head taunted.

Forty-five minutes later, Lili came out and looked at the work. She was pleased to see that Gilbert was wiping the car dry with a chamois cloth. The car gleamed in the sunshine and the tires and windshield were spotless. She liked seeing how Gilbert had worked up a sweat and how his tee shirt clung to his lithe frame.

"_Sehr gut, Schatz!" _She called and he looked up and winked at her. She came down the steps and walked around, admiring the mirror-like finish. "Show me the interior," she said and Gilbert opened the driver's side door so she could see how dust free the dashboard was. She could smell the saddle soap he had used on the leather upholstery and noted that the pile on the floor mats looked brighter and plusher. Frankly, Lili was impressed at how new her car looked.

"You are awesome!" She said and gave him a hug, damp sweaty tee shirt and all. "This is beautiful!" Lili was relieved that she could praise him. Gilbert seemed to preen under her compliments. "Told you I was awesome, _Liebling_," he said.

"You certainly are," Lili said as she kissed him. "Now go shower and change; we're going out for a drive and a picnic." She watched him swagger back into the house, admiring his broad shoulders and cute butt in his slim-cut jeans. _Verdammt,_ she thought, _I do have a cute boyfriend, stallion, slave, houseboy, whatever!"_

* * *

><p>1 German: Sit<p>

2 German: Lie down. Stay.


	47. Chapter 47 Colors

**Day 47 – Colors**

**Warning for references to perverse sexual activity**

Blue was the morning sky, when Lili and Gilbert walked Bruno before breakfast. Lili made sure both dog and Prussian got at least forty minutes at a vigorous pace, even if it meant that she trotted. The first morning, when Gilbert saw how gallantly she tried to keep up with his long legs, he asked, "shall we slow down?" Lili stopped, asked herself what a real domina would do with such an energetic submissive, and shook her head. "Give me a ride," she said and she scrambled onto Gilbert's back for the return to the house. Any Liechtensteiners on the streets of Vaduz who witnessed this kept their smiles to themselves.

Green was the color of Lili's eyes, the dark blue-green of Alpine trees. Sometimes they were as hard and cool as emeralds; for instance, the first time when she initiated a training session. Gilbert had stripped and knelt obediently, waiting for her to enter the bedroom. When she did, dressed in a black tee shirt, black beret, camo cargo shorts and black combat boots, he couldn't help it; he burst into laughter. For a second, he thought Lili would realize how much she looked like the love child of Vash and Ludwig and laugh also, but her eyes grew cold. She approached him, grabbed his chin and demanded, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. Lili stared into his eyes and he stared back defiantly until she said, "So you laugh at nothing? No wonder nations don't respect you." He blushed and tried to pull his head away, but she gripped harder. "What were you laughing at again, _boy?"_

"Your resemblance to a certain nation I know, _meine Dame_," he said softly.

"And who is this nation?" Lili demanded.

"Germany_, meine Dame," _Gilbert replied. He thought he saw a flicker of amused pride in Lili's eyes. She leaned in and whispered, "Indeed. We shall see who is better at training loud, silly ex-nations who laugh for no good reason."

Black was the color of the leather collar Lili put on him at every training session. When Gilbert wore it, he felt as if he were being studied by her large black, white and tan dog, Bruno. The beast seemed to raise his tan eyebrows at him as if to say, "Shouldn't you know to sit, down and stay by now?" But Lili insisted on making sure Gilbert knew the postures she wanted him to assume, because it would make it easier to enjoy him. And when she buckled the collar around his neck, he started to feel the first wave of heaviness overtake his mind, as if he were sinking deeper into a place where all he had to do was respond and react.

Black was the color of the cord Lili preferred to use when binding him. She liked the contrast against his white skin and silver lines of scars. She admitted to Gilbert that she was more interested in restraint than inflicting pain; seeing his body crisscrossed with evenly spaced lines and artfully executed knots thrilled her more than any hurt she could cause him. Of course, that didn't rule pain out if he wanted that, she said (which he did want), but he needed to know what really pleased her. She found it amusing to bind his genitals, because as she explained to him, "Flopping about without any control is very annoying to me." Besides, she would need him to be ready when she wanted him.

There was a lot of red. Red was the color of Lili's manicure; when Gilbert saw the long oval claws for the first time, he felt himself grow hard with anticipation at their power. Lili enjoyed digging them into his face, his nipples, his back, his shaft, wherever she could see him draw in his breath at the delicious pain. She would rake his chest, back, inner thighs or buttocks as she saw fit, and later, when she cleaned him off, he would note the even tracks they left. When they were out of their roles, he confided to Lili that Francis and Antonio would go mad with curiosity and envy at the marks of passion on his back. She smiled. "Then I'll dig harder for you," she said, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Red was the color of flushed skin, when she slapped his face or cropped his ass for being too slow or too mouthy. "I didn't ask for your opinion," she would say, "or where is that famous Prussian swiftness?" It was the color of his blood-flushed erection, tied to maintain its station until his lady wanted it. Red was the color of his eyes, when he allowed himself to feel some anger or resentment before he remembered that he had agreed to this submission to a fairy princess with quick reflexes and high standards for manners.

Purple was the shade of the love bites and bruises Lili left on his skin. For she was a biter, almost as oral as he was; she would fix her teeth into his shoulder or nipple or thigh and he would gasp in joyful agony at the sensation. They had agreed that he could leave no marks on her, but she could do as she liked. "You have a reputation for shamelessness," she said and he blushed shamefully as he agreed. So any Liechtensteiner enjoying a coffee or selling groceries could see the marks on Gilbert's neck as he followed Lili about on business. Finally, purple was the color of his eyes, after he had been released, and she kissed and praised him for his obedience and fortitude. He would relax with her, satisfied and subdued, and they would even laugh at how blissfully stupid he looked and felt.

There was white and its offshoots, silver and ivory. The white of his skin, as it contrasted against its accumulated marks. The white of the bath tile, soap, and washcloth, when Lili and he bathed after a training session, and she was sweet and worried that she had hurt him. The silver of the fine lines of scars from centuries of battles, and her tender kisses on them. Some of the scars Gilbert boasted proudly about; some he simply named, and some he refused to tell her about at all. She kissed each one, whispering, "You are so brave, _mein Preußen_, so strong." And he was too ashamed to tell her which ones derived from failure, compromise or total helplessness under the will of a crueler master than she.

The ivory was Lili's skin, its creamy warmth contrasting against his. In her final frenzies, she would strip and climb on top of him, demanding him to please her. He would comply, marveling at how she seemed lit from within by candlelight or sun, a pink like the dawn flushing over her body. She was never more beautiful, Gilbert realized, than when she rode him, abandoned to pleasure, whipping her golden hair about and flashing her eyes at him. Then he saw gold and orange flames racing among the green and he knew then that she enjoyed this as much as he did.


	48. Chapter 48 Time to Teach

**Day 48 – (Time to teach…how to be cruel to be kind)**

**Warning for sexy violence, female domination, sexual scenes**

**Prologue:**

Lili tied the last knot around Gilbert's wrist to the chair. He swallowed, feeling the collar under his Luftwaffe uniform. She turned to face him and he could see she was as nervous as he. She gently held his chin and began the litany, in her sweet low voice:

"Who am I?"

"You are my mistress, _meine Dame."_

Why are you here?"

"To serve you and obey your commands, _meine Dame_."

"What is your safe word?"

He gave it to her like the key to his heart.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Ja, _meine Dame." _

"Gut." Lili turned and exited the room, leaving him alone except for the naked lightbulb dangling over his head.

And so their first scene began.

* * *

><p>Lili entered the room dressed in the field gray tunic of the World War II-era Swiss Army. When Gilbert saw her, he called out, "Vash, you shrunk!"<p>

"_Halt die Klappe_, Nazi," Lili said coldly. Gilbert laughed.

"_Verdammt_, Vash, have your nuts shrunk back into your gut? You sound like a girl!" Lili cuffed his ear hard.

"I am Liechtenstein, Nazi," she said, glaring at him. "And you have been discovered lurking around my borders."

"Oh, Lilichen," he sneered. "Just a little misunderstanding, that's all. A wrong turn. Why not be a good girl and let me loose?"

"Nein," she snapped. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled his face to hers. "My brother and I have reason to believe that you do not plan to honor our neutrality agreement. What are you doing wandering around the border?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I told you, Lili, just a wrong turn. Not all mortals are good with a map. So just let me go, we'll kiss like cousins and I'll part, ja?" He winked at her.

That earned him a slap. "First, you call me Liechtenstein. We are NOT on friendly terms, _Nazi_. Second, where is the mortal with the map? Nowhere when we found you. So stop lying, since you're so incompetent at it. You are going to tell me the truth about your mission here."

"You win, Liechtenstein." Gilbert sighed dramatically. "There was no mortal. _I'm _the _Dummkopf_ when it comes to maps. I just got dazzled by the natural beauty of your land." He smiled and darted his tongue out at her.

A ringing slap caused him to bite the inside of his cheek. Mmmm, blood. He could feel the first intersection of pain and pleasure. "Save your tricks for your Berlin whores, Nazi. We Liechtensteiners and _Schweizer_ aren't fooled by your flattery. Now what were you _really _doing on my borders?"

"As if I'm going to confess to you," he sneered. "Japan's grannies hit harder than you, _Liechtenstein_." A blow to the other side of his head. More blood from his teeth grazing his cheek. "What are you going to do to break me?" He laughed. "Put me in a dress and make me play tea party with you and your dollies?"

Lili curled her lip at him contemptuously. "_Österreich_ always said you like to play the woman's part."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her. _"Sie schmutzlige Schlampe_," he hissed.1 He saw her flinch at his insult, then her eyes grew cold. He steeled himself for another blow, even a battery of them. But she drew herself up and silently left the room.

Hmm, he thought, she's run off to cry. Then the smugness left him as he realized the war was long over, and they were simply playing a scene that never existed. Gilbert waited for Lili to return, half-expecting her to say _her_ safe word and end their play. He had no ability to track time and after awhile, he began to worry. How long was he going to be left tied to a chair?

When Lili returned, she came in bearing something covered in a towel and shadowed by Bruno. _Wait_, he wanted to cry, _if he's allowed, why can't I have Gilbird?_ But one look at her determined gaze made him recall he was not allowed to ask such questions. Lili strode over to him, put her burden on a nearby table and revealed a bowl of water, a scrub brush and a cake of nasty, yellow soap. She dipped the brush into the water, scrubbed it against the soap and stood in front of him. Gilbert inhaled and shot her a warning glance.

"_Machen Sie den Mund auf,"_she commanded, and he turned his head away.2 She kneed him in the crotch, and when he gasped, she grabbed his chin and started scrubbing his tongue. The soap tasted slippery and foul, like tallow; he foamed like a mad dog and she shook his head roughly back and forth. "That'll teach you to insult me, _Schwein_," she said coldly. "You address me as Liechtenstein, ja?" He glared at her and considered spitting the bubbles in her face, but one look at the brush and her knee, and he reconsidered.

Lili clamped his mouth shut and started stroking his throat, little claws scratching at the tender skin. The urge to swallow was unbearable, but Gilbert gagged at the prospect of swallowing the foul soapy foam. "Apologize," she whispered, "and I'll rinse that out of your mouth and we can talk like civilized nations." She kept stroking. "Apologize," she repeated.

Tears came to Gilbert's eyes. "_Es tut mir leid," _he barely managed to get out.3

"_Was?"_ Lili asked in that slurry Southern German dialect he despised so much. "What did you say?"

"_Es tut mir leid,"_ he repeated on the verge of vomiting. She stopped stroking and dipped a washcloth in the basin of water. When she commanded him to open his mouth, he obeyed swiftly and spat the foam into the cloth. Gently she wiped his tongue clean. He breathed deeply and when he looked up at her, it was with respect and a little fear.

"Now, we will start again." Lili said, coolly and firmly. "Why were you on the Austrian-Liechtenstein border?"

"I told you," he sighed. "I was lost."

"Lost?" Lili looked amused. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Again, her long nails scraped at his throat. "Lost?" she sneered, "Where were you coming from that you would get lost on my border?"

Gilbert swallowed hard. "I can't tell you."

"And that's why you're here, idiot." Lili said. "What were you doing in Austria? Why were you coming through my land when there are other ways to return to Germany?"

"I can't tell you. I made a wrong turn, that is all."

"A wrong turn from where? Austria? Don't tell me you were visiting your favorite cousin." Lili slapped him. "Italy? Wouldn't that little coward rather see your big, strong handsome brother than you, _Preußen?_" Another slap on the other cheek. "Oh, I see! Your girl Hungary! Don't you know she 's fucking everyone, from England to America to the Soviet Union to save her skin?" Lili laughed and Gilbert bared his teeth at her.

"Keep her name out of your mouth!" He snarled. He saw Lili reach for the scrub brush and nasty soap and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Liechtenstein, really, let's just keep it between us—"

"—there's nothing between us," Lili said coldly, and for a second he believed it. "Nothing between us at all," she whispered, hot moist breath tickling his ear. "No reason for you not to tell me the truth." Her knee shoved into his crotch again. He gasped.

"You're not the only spy here, _Preußen_," she whispered. "You know what I've heard from my brother?" He shook his head. Her knee dug harder into him. "That your Führer is not very fond of you, poor _Preußen_. That's why he sent _you_ , not your beautiful brother, into Operation Barbarossa. He knew what the Russian winter would do to you. Anything to get rid of you and keep Ludwig safe."

As she hissed the words, Gilbert screwed his eyes shut. He could feel his cheeks burning with shame. "Nein," he whispered, "you lie. He sent _me_ because he knew I could do it, he knew I could face Ivan and General Winter. _I _could enter Moscow and conquer the East. Ludwig would conquer the West. He would get your _verdammt_ brother and you, _Liechtenstein_," he opened his eyes and glared at her. "_You're_ the one he always wanted."

She jammed her knee into him so hard, he cried out, as she pulled his head so far back he was blinded by the brilliant glare of the lightbulb. "Ja, Ludwig would be a prize," she purred. "Your Führer thinks so. That's why he sends you all over the map—Poland, North Africa, Soviet Union—while golden boy Ludwig stays by his side. Why do you think he does that, _Preußen_? Because he wants you to win all the honor and the glory? Or maybe, maybe," now she swung one leg over and straddled him, "he wants you to die?"

Lili gripped Gilbert's head by the ears and squeezed him between her powerful thighs. He breathed heavily, trying to avoid her hard green gaze. "He speaks about my greatness all the time," he murmured, "he admires Friedrich II."

They were weak words and he knew it. Lili laughed, an ugly little laugh like cheap metal bells. "He doesn't know who you really are. He doesn't know the true greatness of the one boss who loved you," she said. Gilbert blinked, the first tears rushing to his eyes. _She's right_, he told himself. Even he had known that, but he had refused to listen until it was almost too late.

"You know what else I heard," she murmured, conflating time. "You've been a naughty boy. Talking to those discontented mortals in the upper command. Hiding their meetings and their plans from your own _Führer. _ Your own _Bruder_." 4 The first tear rolled down his cheek. "Ja, I know the role you played," she whispered, but this time it was lovely and tender. "I know how you nursed those vipers at your bosom." One hand trailed down his tunic, slid between the buttons and twisted his nipple hard. He gasped and another tear fell. "What kind of German are you, _Preußen? _Singing the praises of your leader by day, plotting his downfall by night? What would Luwig think of you?" She trailed her hand tenderly down his face, then ran her tongue down his cheek, catching a tear.

"I did it to protect him," he whispered. He blinked and more tears fell. "He was in too deeply, someone had to help them, and once it was all over, and Ludwig saw the truth—"

"He would forgive you and it would be one big Oktoberfest, ja?" Lili said sweetly. Gilbert didn't dare nod, but that's what he had hoped it would have been. "But it didn't work,did it?" She whispered, raking her nails down his face. He turned away in grief and pain. "Just some brave daring mortals shot down like dogs, hung to strangle by piano wire," she sighed, "the last roots of resistance to his madness torn up. It failed, _Preußen_, you failed." He shook his head, clamped his lips, anything to avoid the last gasp of admission.

"And that's why I'm going to offer you a deal," Lili said. Gilbert opened his eyes and dared to glance at her. "You're a dead nation if you return to Berlin, you know that, ja?" He nodded, almost imperceptibly. History had proven that right. "But if you come here and ask for asylum, grovel before me and my brother, we might be able to protect you. Wouldn't that be nice?" The hand on his chest gently rubbed where she had so cruelly pinched before. "Shouldn't Bavaria suffer for the München beer hall putsch?5 Why should _Freistaat Preußen_, where democracy had a fighting chance, die for Southern Germany's sins?"6 He nodded, desperate. "Ah, _Liebling_,"Lili murmured, "I see we might have a happy ending, ja?"

Lili's hand traveled downward from his chest to his crotch, rubbing and pulling. As Gilbert looked at her face, he grew awestruck and harder. She was going to get him out of this mess, he thought; she was going to rescue him from the horrible nightmare of history. All he had to do was turn to her and follow her instructions. Her eyes grew softer and gentler, the promise of spring.

"Lie back, _Schatz," _Lili whispered and she gently tipped the chair down until its back and his head rested on the floor. She crouched over his face, rubbing him with wool trousers that smelled of mothballs, sweat and her own arousal. Gilbert sighed, burrowing his nose into the material, trying to get to her. She rubbed against him, then dismounted, undid the trousers and kicked her legs free of the pants and her underwear. "Here's an honest use for that deceitful tongue of yours," she said, and he moaned with gratitude. He tasted her, so wet and velvety; his tongue darted between her folds and ran over her clitoris. She ground herself against him, sighing and whimpering. He traced the letters of her full name—_Lili Elise Vogel Zwingli, das Fürstentum Liechtenstein—_with his tongue against her, reveling in her little moans and squeals of delight. At one point, she swung around, burying her face into his crotch, growling, "You don't come until I tell you to!" and he nodded enthusiastically, sending her groaning into him. She undid his fly and squeezed him hard, holding off his own climax, until she had bucked and cried her own—"_Ja, Preußen, ja, ja!" _and then she stroked him quickly and roughly, until he came into her hand and she forced him to lick it clean. By that point, he had been rendered mindless; any resistance was gone, and he tasted himself as she smiled lewdly at him.

"What a good little pet you are," she cooed. "Lick your lips clean before I kiss you, dirty boy." He did, and she bent down and bit his lip, mingling blood with the aftertaste of his spunk.

"Ja," Lili said dreamily as she gazed down at a blissed-out Gilbert. "I think we can keep you." He smiled gratefully at her, his eyes a velvety burgundy. She leaned down and kissed him gently. She pulled the chair up and him back to sitting position. She wiped his face and mouth with the wash cloth and undid his tie and shirt. Then she studied his face carefully. "Ready?" she asked, and he nodded. She undid the restraints and ended with removing his collar.

Their first scene was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

"That bit with the scrub brush and soap?" Gilbert whispered. They were lying in her bed, Lili resting her head on his chest. She looked up, nervous; that had not been part of their plan when they had set up the scene. "What about it?" she asked.

"That was brilliant." He smiled spacily. "I really thought you'd just smack me around, but the scrubbing really put me in my place."

"Gut," she sighed. "I was worried that I had gone too far."

Gilbert shrugged and held her close. "We have safe words, remember?" Lili nodded. During the scene, she had felt anxious, then exhilarated as they played it out. Now, they both were spent and breathing in time with each other. She had loved the excitement and power, but she realized she cherished this intimacy even more. She looked up and saw Gilbert's eyes closing as he sighed contentedly. "Sleep well, _Schatz_," she whispered, nestling against him.

"No one ever gave me a safe word before," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. Their skins had become permeable, Lili thought; she could feel a sense of gratitude and sadness pass between them and she quietly wept for him.

* * *

><p>1 German: you dirty bitch<p>

2 German: Open your mouth

3 German: I'm sorry

4 Lili is referring to the September 1944 plot to blow up Hitler and attempt a coup of the government. The attempt failed and Hitler ordered the arrests of 7,000 suspects, of which 4,980 were executed. This effectively squashed any further resistance attempts within Germany.

5 The Beer Hall Putsch was Adolf Hitler's attempt in 1923 to overthrow the regional government of Bavaria and set up a national movement to end the Weimar Republic. The attempt failed, Hitler was tried for treason and sentenced for five years, but only served eight months.

6 The Free State of Prussian was the largest state of the Weimar Republic and one of the more consistently successful with a center-left government and a capable Prime Minister, Otto Braun. A coup in 1932 led to the end of the Free State unofficially and the consolidation of power for the Reich Chancellor Franz von Papen and later Adolph Hitler. Lili is exaggerating Southern Germany's culpability in the rise of the Nazis and Hitler, but communism was more of a political force in 1920s Berlin than National Socialism.


	49. Chapter 49 Don't Hit Me!

**Day 49 – Don't Hit Me!**

**I'm sorry that this is a day late, but as you will see, this is a long, heavy chapter. Warnings for violence.**

Lili noted a change in the house's atmosphere after that first scene they had played. Before there had been an excited humming in the air, it now felt settled and calm. Bruno seemed back to his good-natured self. Most of all, she noticed the change in Gilbert; he seemed relaxed and happy. Not that he hadn't seemed happy when he had arrived, but Lili now felt a contentment, a steady air about him. It was almost enviable.

He had made Canadian-style pancakes for her one morning. She had had crepes and _blini_ before, but not these types of griddlecakes. They ate them with honey and butter, because as Gilbert lamented, "you have no maple syrup, Lili. We have to get you maple syrup." Lili looked blank and he grew rhapsodic. "Maple syrup is an awesome condiment from Canada and the United States! It comes from trees and you cook it down to make this incredible sweet ambrosial syrup! You put it on pancakes, waffles, ice cream—_Scheiße, _they make an ice cream flavor from it! And if you boil it down further, you get maple sugar and maple candy. Ja," he said, "we need to get maple syrup."

Lili tried to smile. She had heard about his relationship with Canada, and seeing him so happy and excited about a Canadian food made her a little jealous. She wondered what their time together had been like and if they had done anything like she and Gilbert had done over the past few days. She couldn't imagine the soft-spoken, blandly attractive Canada slapping and insulting the charismatic and loud Prussia, but who could imagine her doing the same?

"I'll get the dishes," Gilbert said and Lili kissed his nose as he leaned down to clear the table. Under all the noise and slyness, he was actually very sweet, she thought, or at least he was with her. She followed him into the kitchen and snuck up behind him. She put her arms around him and leaned against his back. He felt so warm and strong, she thought.

"When you're done," she said, "we're going to do something fun."

"Ja?" He craned his head and looked down suggestively at her.

"Not what you think," Lili said, "but still fun."

* * *

><p>"You know we could get in a lot of trouble if the other nations heard about this," Gilbert said at the shooting range. Lili nodded. "And I'll take responsibility," she said simply. They walked out to the field and set up the bullseye targets.<p>

"Put in your ear plugs!" Lili said.

"Ja, Ma'am!" Gilbert smirked. She could see how excited he was to shoot again. "He turned to her. "It's been a while, so I might not be up to my usual awesomeness. So these first rounds don't count!"

Lili nodded. "So two-handed grip?"

Gilbert looked at her. "Girl, please." They laughed and spent the afternoon shooting at various targets and distances with the different handguns Lili had brought.

They stopped at a café in Vaduz for an early supper and beers. They talked quietly about the target shooting and how much Gilbert had missed it. It was now another secret they shared. And again, Lili noted how calm and contented he seemed. It was enviable, she thought; she had planned out training sessions, watched him vigilantly for any infractions that needed correction, plotted their first scene carefully, watched for any signs of discomfort, and _he_ got to lay back and take whatever she dished out.

"What's it like?" She asked. Gilbert looked up from his plate of wurst and potato salad, confused. "What's it like to submit, Gilbert? What do you get out of it?"

He looked thoughtful. "It's like this ball of energy that gets larger and larger and harder to handle," he finally said, gesturing with his hands. "And it feels like I'm going to get carried away. At some point, I have to get rid of it or it just gets too overwhelming. And that's where fights come in." He smirked in a mixture of embarrassment and defiance. "I get in a fight, I get rid of the energy, the pain clears my head, and I feel better."

"So what about the restraint?" Lili asked. "How do you get rid of the energy if you can't move?"

"The pain," he said. "And the ropes keep me from doing something stupid." He took a sip of beer and thought more about it. "They keep me safe, they hold me together." He said the last words swiftly and softly.

Lili thought about the cruel, shaming things she had said to him; they had agreed beforehand that she would refer to those events. She had thought that he would have rebelled at her fantasy of making him cry, but he had been willing and had even suggested what to say. Why, she asked herself, why would anyone want that? _What a strange pair we are_, she said to herself.

"Gilbert," she finally said,"I'd like to try a scene where we reverse roles."

He looked up from his plate, apprehensive. "I don't think that's a good idea, Lili," he said warily.

"Why not? I want to know what you feel, what you get out of it," she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

He inhaled, still cautious. "I don't know, I mean, we've just started this, and things could get crazy…" He looked at her, and Lili could see the fear and longing in his eyes.

"That's why we have rules and safe words, Gilbert," Lili said. "We'll plan it out, we'll keep it simple. We'll do it tomorrow. But I want to know what I do to you. The books say every dom should try being submissive at least once to know what it's like."

She seemed so confident, so sure of how to do things to keep both of them safe, that Gilbert started to feel better. Of course, they had rules and safe words, and he would control himself when it came to dominating his _Geliebte_. Besides, she wanted him to do this. He could manage this in a very controlled fashion. "Ja." He nodded.

* * *

><p>It was a disaster.<p>

It took her screaming her safe word three times, her huge dog bellowing and hurtling himself at the door to get in, and finally, Gilbird swooping into his eyes, to make Gilbert stop. He shook his head, clearing himself of the ravenous haze that enveloped him, and what he saw made him drop to his knees in horror.

Lili's right eye was swollen shut, blood trickled from her nose and down her chin and there were abrasions on her cheeks. She stared at him with her one good eye, terror and pain filling it to the brim with tears. She gasped and sobbed.

"_Mein Gott_, Lili, _es tut mir leid_," Gilbert repeated as he scooted over and released the knots. She stood up, shaking heavily. He tried to hug her, but she recoiled from him.

"_Liebling, Engel, _forgive me," he begged, grabbing at her waist. "I am so sorry, a thousand times over. Please don't be angry at me." He began to sob, waiting for her to touch his hair, to forgive him. Nothing. She was immobile; only a trembling gave away that she wasn't a statue.

"_Bitte, Schatz_," he murmured, clinging tighter to her, "please forgive me. Please don't hate me. I'll do anything for you, anything!" He rubbed his head against her stomach, nuzzling her.

Lili came to life and shoved him away, so hard he sprawled on the floor. "You think I'm going to _reward_ you?" She glared at him "Three times, Gilbert! _Three times!_" She shouted. "I did everything right and you didn't stop. You didn't stop!" She moaned and she sobbed into her hands.

Gilbert couldn't watch. He stared at the floor. "I know, Lili," he said. "I'm so sorry." He sidled back to her and noticed with relief she didn't back away. "Please forgive me, Lili. I'll do anything for your forgiveness, anything. Just say it and I'll do it."

Lili looked down at him and her gaze was cold and terrible. "First, you're going to get out of that _verdammt_ uniform, Gilbert, and you're going to drive me to the hospital."

"Ja, Lili, but I don't think you need to go to the hospital." Gilbert started to panic at what this would look like to Lili's mortals.

"I want to go to the hospital and you are going to take me." Her tone was final.

* * *

><p>The doctor had dressed Lili's contusions, stitched the inside of her lower lip and x-rayed her nose and eye. Fortunately nothing was broken or seriously damaged. Gilbert had felt the eyes of concerned Liechtensteiners upon him and Lili and it had made him realize what a small town Vaduz was, and what a tiny nation Lili was. Everyone seemed to recognize her and look at her with worry and him with curiosity and suspicion. He was glad to get out of the hospital and away from their whispers.<p>

They were silent on the drive home; Gilbert had realized that repeating he was sorry over and over wasn't going to make Lili magically forgive him. He could see by her set jaw and hard stare (_Mein Gott,_ he thought , she really does look like Vash used to after a battle), that she was hurt and angry. When they got inside her house, she told him to sit and he did, wondering what was going to happen. Lili disappeared and returned with his collar. Gilbert resigned himself to whatever she had planned.

"Get Bruno's crate and follow me." He picked up the large wire crate and followed her to her bedroom door. Bruno tagged behind, curious about what was going to happen to his lair. "Put it down," Lili said. When the large dog tried to get inside, she gently pulled him back and made him lie down near the doorway.

"You get in the crate," she said to Gilbert. He stared at her incredulously. "Get in the crate. _Jetzt_."1 When he hesitated, her hand reached out for his collar; Gilbert quickly scrambled into the crate. If he curled up in fetal position, he realized, he could fit. He could smell wet dog on the blanket lining the crate pan.

Lili locked the crate's door and opened started to enter her bedroom. Gilbert started to feel anxious. "Uh, Lili, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to be alone right now," she said coolly. "And I can't trust you." She closed the bedroom door.

Gilbert sighed and tried to make himself comfortable, but the small space unnerved him. "I said I'm sorry," he muttered to himself. "What, she thinks I'm going to run away?" Maybe he should have, he thought. As time passed, he started to grow resentful. How long was she going to make him lie in a _dog crate_? He fumed. How was this supposed to make things better? Really, he thought, this was ridiculous. He had tried to warn her, but no, Lili knew better and he was only following her orders. And look where that got them. She should have known better, he thought, his jaw setting and his eyes narrowing. She should have listened to him. He remembered the terrible power from Stonehenge, and he could swear it was in the house now, laughing at both of them2.

With each minute, Gilbert's mood accelerated from anxious to resentful to angry. The hell with this, he thought, she had asked to be the submissive and he had warned her, and she refused to listen. Well, that's what you get when you play with an _Arschloch_ like him, he thought with a grim satisfaction.3 No quarter asked, no quarter taken; too bad a spoiled _kleine Prinzessin_ couldn't handle it. Oh nein, she –

He heard sobs coming from Lili's room. Not soft little whimpers or angry snivels of offended pride, but deep sorrowful moans. Gilbert stopped his soliloquy and remembered that he had betrayed her trust and that hurt more than the actual wounds. He had agreed to play by rules and he had broken them because he couldn't handle himself. And in doing so, he had broken her heart. He lay his head down on the doggy-smelling blanket and let the remorse settle in. _Ja_, he thought dully,he certainly was an _Arschloch_ and a very unawesome one at that.

After some time, Lili reemerged from her room. Her eyes were red and puffy, and purple circled the eye Gilbert had punched in his frenzy She ignored Bruno's greeting and walked past the dog crate to the linen closet. When she came back, she opened the crate door and gestured for Gilbert to come out. His legs had stiffened, but he finally managed to uncurl himself. She shoved some clothing towards him. "Put these on." He looked at her. "Now!" she said harshly.

Gilbert stripped in the hallway and started putting on the new outfit. To his disgust, it was a maid's outfit. It wasn't even a cute French maid's outfit, but a plain gray dress and apron that he imagined a dumpy middle-aged woman named Jadwiga would wear. He looked at Lili like she couldn't be serious.

"You said you would do anything," Lili said coldly. "Put it on." He pulled the drab coarse dress over his head and tied on the apron, his ears burning. Lili reached up and grabbed the D-ring on his collar and he followed her to the bathroom.

"You're going to clean the bathroom completely," Lili said. She took out a list of chores and gave it to him. "These need to be done within two hours." Gilbert skimmed the list. His heart sank at the thoroughness of the project. "If you finish everything during that time, you get lunch. Otherwise, no lunch and a penalty." She pointed to a closet. "Cleaning supplies are over there." He was about to say something, but she turned on her heel and left.

Gilbert went to work, starting on laundering the bathroom rug and curtains and wiping down the tiled walls and window sill. She wanted a clean bathroom, well she'd get one, he decided; better this than brooding in a dog crate. Moving and getting caught up in completing tasks spent his pent-up energy and diffused his guilt and resentment. After all, he reasoned as he scrubbed the tub, he would benefit from a clean bathroom as much as Lili did. He remembered lying in the bath with her after one of their earlier training sessions; she had leaned against his chest as he had rubbed her shoulders and soaped her pretty little breasts. They had laughed and whispered and everything had been really nice. They had bathed by candlelight and the bath water had smelled like jasmine and…

"What is this?" An imperious female voice snapped him out of his reverie. Gilbert turned and saw Lili with her arms folded and staring at him. Her posture and haughty look reminded him of Austria. _Mein Gott,_ he thought, she looks like a cross between Ludwig and Vash, but she has all the arrogance and sense of entitlement as if she had been raised by Austria and Poland.

"I just remembered something," he muttered. Lili tapped her foot and raised an eyebrow. _"Meine Dame," _He added sullenly. She was about to say something, but her cell phone went off and she ran to get it. Gilbert looked at the little clock on the counter and saw he needed to speed things up.

Lili came back into the bathroom, chatting on her phone. Her sweet friendly voice had returned. "Ja, Roderich, ja. I'm fine! And you? _Sehr gut_!" Gilbert hid his sneer as he went to the closet to get the mildew remover and a brush. Of all people to call during his humiliation, of course it would be stupid Austria. Lili smiled as she discussed the weather, different baking recipes, and what she knew of Vash's business in the Middle East. At one point, she looked over Gilbert's shoulder, tapped him and frowned disapprovingly. _Do over,_she mouthed, and he scrubbed more diligently, aware that the time was seeping away. Lili wandered off, chatting and laughing in her light pretty voice.

By the time two hours were up, Gilbert had just replaced the curtains and bathroom rug on the barely-dry tile floor. Lili sauntered in and inspected his handiwork, paying special attention to the grout. She nodded and told him he could have lunch. Gilbert found himself eating a ham sandwich alone in the kitchen, while Lili checked her email. He cleaned his plate and put everything away; he had grimly decided that he would be an efficient, no-nonsense _Prussian_ maid. Maybe he'd even pretend he didn't understand her Southern German dialect. He smirked.

Lili entered the kitchen. "Now that you're done, change back into your Luftwaffe uniform and meet me in the hallway." She left. Gilbert went upstairs, did as he told (_Mein Gott,_ he thought, does she have me whipped) and when he met Lili, she was back in her Swiss Army uniform. She took his hand and they went back to the ironically titled "playroom."

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat restrained in the chair, waiting. Lili returned to the room, her eyes cool and distant. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked.<p>

"Ja, _meine Dame_." He breathed deeply. "I broke a very important rule of our agreement."

"And what is the rule and exactly how did you break it?"

"The rule is that when the submissive says his or her safe word, the dominant stops immediately what he or she is doing and the session is over," Gilbert said dully. He remembered the mad joy of being free to do what he pleased that overcame him and its terrible consequences. He looked down at his boot. "I disregarded the rule when you first said your safe word."

"And why was that?" Lil tilted his chin up so he had to look at her. He had to see his handiwork on her face and he was ashamed.

"I got carried away by the power," he mumbled. "I was so excited that I could exert control over you that I forgot we had rules. I just wanted to do what I wanted because I could."

"Let me get this straight, _Preußen,_" Lili said. "When you are playing a game that has rules, a very serious game where people can get hurt, you disregard the rules when it interferes with your own pleasure. Is that right?"

Gilbert bristled at this. He had been a good sport all afternoon! "_Meine Dame_," he said, "I think I have proven I can play by rules very well, it's just that—"

Lili's gloved fist smashed into his mouth. The force and weight surprised him and he wondered if she actually had brass knuckles under the leather. He shook his head and tasted blood.

"So you are good at obeying rules that don't cost you very much," Lili said calmly. "But if a rule gets in the way of your wants, you'll ignore it, even if it hurts others?"

"It isn't like that," he muttered, tasting the blood from his inner lip. "I didn't do it intentionally. It overcame me and I couldn't control myself."

"The first time I cried out," Lili said, "do you remember what you did to me?" Gilbert hesitated and she punched him in the bridge of the nose. _"Awa Scheiße!" _ He cried out from the impact. He wanted to check if his nose was broken but all he could do was writhe in the restraints.

"That's not your safe word," Lili said. She was breathing deeply and her eyes were glassy. "_I _said mine and that's what I got from you. Why?"

Gilbert felt the warm blood run from his nose and seep into his lips. "Because I couldn't handle it, _meine Dame_," he whispered, his face throbbing.

"What can't you handle? A simple list of rules?" Lili stood before him and he could see the tears filling her eyes. He nodded, even though he knew what would happen next. He deserved it, he thought.

"_Lügner!"_4She cried and her fist drove into his right eye. He screamed from the pain. "That's what you did the second time! Why? You're not an idiot, _Preußen_! What can't you really handle?" He looked out of his left eye and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Power, I can't handle power," he finally gasped. He thought of it all; his cruelty to Poland, his sister Danzig, any nation that had humiliated him from the First World War onward. Any time he had held the upper hand, he had made them feel it, heavy and cruel.

"So what do you need, then?" Lili asked.

"Someone to control me and make me behave." Gilbert closed his eyes and recalled the good rulers, the ones who had directed him to greatness. Old Fritz, of course, but his grandfather Friedrich I, the first King in Prussia, and _his_ father the Great Elector. Even poor Fritz's harsh father, Friedrich William I, had shown him the values of thrift and hard work. Bismarck, of course, and his last boss, poor Otto Braun, who had tried to keep his name and status as a state.5 They had all taken him in hand, some with good sense, one with charm, one with blows, and they had made him behave.

"So what do you need to do, _Preußen_, to keep from this happening again?"

"I need to follow the rules." He said. He was tired and in pain. "I need to let others who can handle power handle it." He didn't know whether he wanted to sleep or cry or do both.

He felt a small soft hand gently stroke his face. "We're even now," Lili whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He nodded. She undid the restraints and led him to the sparkling clean bathroom. Gently she cleaned his face and checked his lip and nose. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" Lili asked tenderly.

A bit of Gilbert's old bravado returned. He checked his nose. "I think I'll be all right." He had been through worse with less medical help available, he reasoned.

"Change out of your uniform," Lili said,"and I'll get an ice pack for your eye."

He changed into a white shirt and jeans and she returned with the ice. "Here," she said. They looked into the bathroom mirror.

"Aren't we a matching pair," Gilbert said and they had to smile at the grim humor.

"I'm sorry," Lili said. "You were cautious, but I was the one who thought we could do this." She kissed his unbruised cheek. "I should have listened to you, Gilbert. I'm sorry."

Maybe in another place and time, or with another nation, Gilbert would have rubbed in the advantage. But Lili had apologized freely, without any guilt or pressure from him. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to the garden," she said.

**So what do you think? Was Lili's punishment appropriate or too much? Is she as much to blame as Gilbert? My inquiring mind wants to know what you think!**

* * *

><p>1 German: Now<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpt 36 "The Dark Side"

3 German: Asshole

4 German: liar

5 Otto Braun (1872-1955) was the Social Democratic Prime Minister of the Free State of Prussia between 1920-1932. At the end of World War II, he approached the Allies about restoring the democratic government of Prussia, but was refused.


	50. Chapter 50 Sacrifice

**Day 50 - Sacrifice**

**Another long, emotionally heavy chapter.**

Lili had changed into a simple blue dress and they sat outside on a blanket in her little garden. It was late afternoon and the September sun cast a golden light onto everything: the pots of red and white flowers, the final roses before autumn, the ivy twined around trellises. They had a little picnic supper and were very cautious and polite towards each other. The day's earlier events had shocked both of them. Lili felt she had made a terrible mistake; Gilbert had tried to warn her and she had been so naïve, so confident that the rules would protect her. She hadn't expected him to turn into a red-eyed force, laughing at her when she cried. Lili recalled the cruel, proud smile on his face and shuddered.

"What, _Liebling_?" Gilbert asked. "Are you cold? The air's getting chillier now."

Lili shook her head and studied him. He had a black eye, a swollen lower lip and a scraped, bruised cheek. He looked so different now, so tired and sad. She wondered if she had broken him, a seemingly impossible task that no other nation, not even Soviet Russia, had accomplished. Or worse, what if he grew to hate and resent her? What if they did end up in a battle of the wills? She didn't want a broken-spirited Prussia, but she didn't want a relationship of constant fighting and testing.

Lili gently reached out and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry," she said. She had already apologized, but she wanted him to know she didn't completely blame him for what had happened. "I should have listened to you. You know yourself better than I do. I thought—"

"It's okay, Lili, you already apologized." He sounded tired. "I broke a rule and you disciplined me. I took my punishment. That's what a good soldier does." He smiled wearily at her.

She rested her hand against his cheek. That same strange sense of openness she had felt after their first, successful scene ran through her palm. She could feel sadness, of course, but also guilt and desperation. She wanted him to feel her forgiveness, her love, her desire to reconcile and do things better. She wondered if she could will those emotions through her skin to him. She started to feel his skin flush and his pulse accelerate; she noticed that he was starting to perspire. He turned to her and she saw how his undamaged eye looked wider, like a terrified horse's.

"Lili, do me a favor." Gilbert said. She nodded; she would do anything, no matter how heartbreaking.

"Get some rope, tie my hands and ankles and just stay with me." He was breathing heavily and clenching his hands. Lili ran into the house, into the bedroom and grabbed the ropes. When she returned, she saw him clenching his arms around his drawn-up knees. She bound his wrists and ankles quickly and securely and sat next to him. He rolled onto his side and rested his head in her lap.

Lili stroked Gilbert's hair; she could feel him breathing deeply, struggling to control himself. "What's wrong, _Schatz_?" she whispered.

"I get these—attacks—sometimes," he managed to say.1 She ran her hand down his arm and felt him shaking, as if he were struggling to hold himself together. "Oh, darling," she said, "tell me what's wrong. Tell me, sweetheart."

He shook his head furiously in her lap. "I can't, I can't," he said frantically. Lili was afraid he was having some epileptic fit; she looked around for a fork, branch, anything he might need to bite down upon.

"Lili, be with me," Gilbert whispered. She kept stroking his hair, face, arm and back, anywhere she could reach to let him know that she was here. "I'm here, Gilbert, I'm here," she kept repeating, until she found herself chanting it in time to her caresses. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Shhh, I'm here, I'm here."

The energy running through his body was terrifying, or more accurately, _terrified_; Lili had only felt this kind of panic this morning when their scene had gone wrong. She was impressed that he wasn't screaming. "Was this what you felt that time you played _Amnesia_?"2 He nodded, eyes staring off into the distance. No wonder he asked to be bound, she thought; with this kind of energy, he could have walked or run into the Alps and gotten lost.

So all she could do was cradle and caress him, repeating "Shh, mein Leibling, I'm here." Slowly, she felt the panic ebb away; Gilbert's breathing slowed and she felt his muscles relax. She finally sighed and her tears slid down her face and onto his.

Gilbert looked up at Lili and she could see his own red-violet eyes shimmering. She knew he hated pity and she didn't want him to think she found him pitiful. She didn't know what to name her emotion, but it was deeper and dearer than pity.

"What happened? Do you want to tell me?"

Gilbert rested his head back in her lap. He was tired, so tired. He had held himself together for so long, had told everyone that he was strong and awesome when he knew he wasn't. He wanted to sink deeper into the earth and stop feeling the terror, the effort of getting through every day. Lili's hands felt so reassuring and kind. He had been the untrustworthy one, not she.

"I had a flashback," he murmured. "Back to 1947, right after Russia took me in."

Lili remembered the year because of what Ukraine said in the spa.3"Can you tell me what happened?"

Gilbert closed his eyes. The tears welled up; hundreds of years of harsh, masculine discipline pushed him to resist, but he was so tired, and Lili's hands felt so good, her voice sounded so loving and calm. He felt the first tears run down his cheeks and into her skirt. He sighed deeply to control his voice.

"Ivan and the other Allies gave most of my land to Poland," he whispered. "And I think this was their way of letting him know that he had won. I was in a cell in Russia's house. He had chained my hands to the wall. We were all on really small rations, and I was already worn out and exhausted after defeat." He collected himself. "I had been cruel to Feliks, of course, even crueler than Ludwig had been. For Ludwig, it was strategy, but for me, it was personal. I, not Ludwig, had dealt with Feliks all these centuries. I had raped Danzig in 1939, and gone through Warsaw in 1944." He rubbed his head against her lap, trying to rid himself of grief. "So Feliks had a lot to be angry about."

Lili nodded, still stroking his face and hair.

"Feliks came in, wearing a nice new Soviet uniform." Gilbert sounded as if he were describing a harmless military parade. "He lashed into me with a riding crop, and kicked me with his spurs. And I'm talking serious spurs with spiked rowels." Lili flinched. "He called me an upstart, a peasant, a nobody who should lick the boots of his betters. And he made me do that." Lili shook her head. "I fought as best I could. I told him the only reason he could get away with this was because I was chained up. He said he didn't care." She felt him sigh deeply and twitch under his hands. "He insulted me and told me that I would be nothing; I'd finally disappear and all the nations would rejoice, while he lived." He blinked and rubbed his head harder into her lap, as if that could erase the past. "He had on black leather gloves and he said I'd suffer the same way I made his sister suffer—" He choked on sobs. "He said later on that I was a terrible waste of good calfskin, that he shouldn't have defiled them with me."

Lili had a terrible realization of what Poland had done with those gloves. What had been sexy and exciting in her fantasies now seemed cruel and humiliating as part of history. "Oh, Gilbert, darling. I'm so sorry." She shook her head and more tears fell onto him.

"It's not your fault." His voice sounded dead, automatic. "Ivan wanted him to do it. I found out later that he, Belarus and Danzig got to listen in. Belarus said Danzig hid in a corner because she couldn't stand it anymore." He smirked, a joyless pulling back of the lips. "Who'd know _she _would have a sense of pity for me?"

"That was so cruel, what he did to you." Lili said. She couldn't believe that this had been allowed.

"Why not?" Gilbert sounded weary; he was weary. "We've been cruel to each other for centuries. Feliks likes to play the victim. The Christ of Europe." For a second, Lili felt some of Prussia's old energy return. "But he can be as cruel as anyone. It all started with Grünwald. Do you know what he and Lithuania did to me after they won?"4

Lili felt numb. She felt as if she were being dragged deeper and deeper into a past of horrors that she could not redeem or change. She simply shook her head as she kept stroking Gilbert's hair and face.

"They used me like a whore," he murmured as if he were telling her some very boring detail. Lili gasped as a lump rose in her throat. Not Gilbert, not powerful, bold, domineering Prussia. "Worse than a whore because there was nothing natural about it and I didn't get paid." He laughed bitterly. "Then a hundred years later, as the Duchy of Prussia, I had to kneel before them and pledge my service to them. I tried to be a good sport about it. You know, be a good Christian, forgive and forget. But they laughed at me, and joked about how they remembered me in the same position at Grünwald." She felt his muscles tighten. "_Mein Gott, _I hated serving them!" He spat the words out. " It was a great day when the Great Elector struck a bargain that freed me from being a vassal of that verdammt Poland!"5

Lili didn't know whether to congratulate him or stay silent. Based on what she knew of European history, she kept silent. She wanted to hear the rest of Gilbert's story.

"So when I got the chance during the partitions to seize his land, of course, I did." Gilbert smiled with satisfaction. "I'd show that proud _Polnisches Arschloch_ who was in charge."6 I had Feliks show up in Berlin for four months every year and I made him suffer." His lip curled and his eyes became cold, hard rubies. "What I really wanted was his sister Danzig; she was mine! I had won her first as the Teutonic Order and again after France and Napoleon fell. But Austria and Hungary bullied me into a deal where I left her alone and let Feliks stand in her stead."

Lili began to feel sick. She could hear and see the cruelty in Gilbert rise to the surface. He seemed to be glaring at the past, glorying in what he had done to others. She was thankful that he was bound.

"Finally, Feliks got worn out going from me to Ivan to Roderich. His lovely sisters, Danzig and Krakow, begged to share the burden. He stayed in Warsaw under Ivan, Roderich got Krakow, and _I _finally got Danzig." Lili felt the excitement rising under her hands. She was frightened.

"Did you love her?" She finally managed to ask.

The question seemed to calm him. "I loved owning her." Gilbert finally said. "I loved training her. I shut down every escape route she had until I was sure that she loved me." He closed his eyes. "After all, I didn't rape her, I only beat her when she deserved it, I gave her lots of beautiful clothes and jewelry. I at least expected gratitude. And I thought I had succeeded. Until the Treaty of Versailles." He breathed deeply. "When I heard that Hungary and Austria were to be separated, I went to Vienna to see Elizabeta. I begged her to be mine and she refused. Then I went back to Versailles. Ludwig was growing up, he didn't need me as much as he used to…." He trailed off. Lili felt the loneliness rise up from him. "I figured Danzig would be my consolation prize. I thought she was more German than Polish by now. And when Feliks demanded she return to him, I thought she would say no, that she would stay with me."

Lili stroked his face and hair. She knew dates and facts, but only as a bystander; during this time, she had been sheltered by her insignificance. And now, one of the great players of European history lay with his head in her lap, telling her the secret motives that governed the policies of mortals.

"She chose to go back to her brother. I couldn't believe it, after all I had done for her." Gilbert closed his eyes and fresh tears ran down into her skirt. "She told me that she had never loved me, that she had only acted like she had, that she had longed for the day when she could be free of me. After all I had given her." He rubbed his head in her skirt and Lili leaned down to kiss his cheek. "So when 1939 rolled around and we roared into Poland, guess who wanted to punish Danzig?" He smirked, a strange combination of cruelty and sadness. "And did I ever."

Lili felt sympathy and repulsion. Sympathy for the nation that had been humiliated and deceived, but repulsion at his drive for vengeance and its cruel manifestation.

"And that, _meine Liebste_, takes us to a cell in Soviet Russia in 1947." Gilbert breathed as heavily as if he had sprinted a long distance.

Lili tried to process what he had told her. Finally she spoke.

"What Poland and Lithuania did to you back then was very cruel. It was too much."

Gilbert shrugged. "It was a hard age, Lili."

"I know that." Vash had told her plenty of stories. "But it was cruel even by the time's standards. If they had beat you and held you hostage, that would have been enough. But beyond that…" She shuddered.

"And so you wanted to punish them," she continued. " And you got to do that. And then Feliks got to punish you." She shook her head. "When does it end, Gilbert?"

" 3 October 1990," Gilbert murmured.7 "I no longer existed. Poland won, Lili, the tough little skirt-wearing bastard won."

"But you are here with me, _Liebling_," she whispered. She stroked his hair and face, and rested her hand upon his chest. She felt his heart beating. This makes him real, she thought. Now she knew what was behind some of the cruelty and violence, and she felt neither fear nor pity. Pity was for those who were contemptible, and she felt no contempt or scorn for him. Her tears fell freely.

"Lili, don't cry for me," he murmured. "I'm not worth it." He closed his own eyes, but in the moonlight she could see his tears roll down his face and darken her skirt.

"You are," she said. "You are more than the desire for revenge, _Preußen_. What they did to you was terrible. It went beyond what was necessary." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, tasted the salt. "I know you were cruel. But they were crueler."

"Why did they do that to me?" For a second, Gilbert sounded young and confused. He could have been talking about 1410 or 1919 or 1947 or even 1990; to Lili, it no longer mattered. "They were afraid of you, those bullies." She began to weep freely. "My darling," she murmured, " my brave darling, so angry at the cruelty of the world." _She_ was angry at its cruelty towards him.

Lili cradled him as best as she could, trying to let him feel that he was safe with her. As small and useless as she was, she vowed no one would humiliate him again. Gilbert nestled his head in the crook of her elbow, as she hummed and rocked.

And that was how Vash found them.

**Please let me know what you think? Is Lili too forgiving of what Gilbert has done in history or is she right in her view? Have I made Gilbert too soft? And to my Polish readers, I want you to know that I am half-Polish and I know what Poland has suffered at the hands of Germans and Russians. (I amost wonder what went wrong that I, as a Polish-American female, love Prussia so much!) But this is Gilbert/Prussia's viewpoint so of course it is biased. I'd love to hear what you think. **

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day challenge: Maiden and Unicorn: chapter 12 "Nightmares"<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day challenge: Maiden and Unicorn: Chapter 43 "Hobbies"

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 44 "Spa Day"

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 16 "Childhood Memories"

5 The Treaty of Bromberg (1657) between the Great Elector, Friedrich Wilhelm of Brandenburg-Prussian and John II Casimir of Poland exchanged sovereignty of the fiefdom of Prussia to the Hohenzollern family from the Polish crown in exchange for military aid against Sweden in the Second Northern War. The Peace of Oliva (1660) confirmed this agreement.

6 German: Polish asshole

7 The official date of the reunification of Germany


	51. Chapter 51 Enemy

**Day 51 – Enemy**

So this was how he was going to die, Gilbert thought. Tied, defenseless, lying in a garden in _Liechtenstein_, of all places. It would be funny if an angry Switzerland were not aiming a rifle with a night vision sight at him.

Lili sprang up, letting his head hit the cold grass. She bounded over his prone body and stood before him, arms crossed. "Vash, nein!" She shouted. "Put the rifle down. _NOW!"_

Vash shook his head. "Step aside, Lili," he said coldly.

"Nein!" she repeated. "You will shoot me first." She unfolded her arms and stood upright. "Come on!" She said.

Gilbert had a hard time seeing at a distance in the dark, but he thought he saw Vash's silhouette waver slightly. He could see Lili's pale ankles and calves before him and he was impressed at how still they were.

"I will shoot you first," Vash said in a strangled voice. "And then I will kill him."

"Don't you dare!" Lili growled. "You do that and it will cause an international incident. Nations who don't give a damn about Prussia alive will ruin you if you murder him!" Great, Gilbert thought to himself, now he knew how much he was worth. At least that seemed to make Vash pause.

"Put down the rifle, Vash," Lili said. "We'll go inside and talk about this."

Vash still aimed at Gilbert's head. "He's a trespasser," he said. "He's not supposed to be here."

"He's a guest," Lili said firmly. "I have invited him here and _you_ weren't supposed to be home for three more days."

"He's _NOT_ supposed to be here!" For the first time, Vash's voice sounded like it was breaking. Gilbert swore he could see the rifle shaking; if he squeezed the trigger, he realized, Lili could be shot after all.

"Vash, you're upset, I understand." Lili's voice was calmer now. "Put the rifle down and we'll go inside and talk like civilized nations." Gilbert watched her pale little feet step quietly forward in the dark grass. He wanted to grab them and beg her not to leave him, but his hands were bound. Vash could still shoot him, the moment he felt Lili was safely out of range.

"Vash, put the rifle down. We'll talk." Lili kept repeating the words calmly and firmly. Gilbert held his breath, watching the Swiss nation in the doorway, watching the rifle waver. Finally, he saw the front sight lower to face the ground, and he exhaled.

"Gut, Vash, gut." Lili said warmly. "You stay there, I'm going to untie Gilbert, and we're going to have a nice, reasonable talk." Her feet slowly moved backward, as she kept reassuring Vash. She stepped back over Gilbert's body and knelt behind him as she undid the ropes. All this time, she kept looking at Vash, reminding him that they were all going to have a nice reasonable conversation. Gilbert rubbed his wrists and very slowly got up. His legs felt numb and he hoped he wouldn't stagger or make any awkward moves that would alarm the Swiss nation. He carefully walked behind Lili, eyes locked on the small, tense man in the doorway.

"Go inside, Vash," Lili said. "Put your rifle down and go inside and sit down at the kitchen table. I'll make us some coffee. Just put your rifle down and make yourself comfortable." To Gilbert's relief, Vash turned and went inside. He watched him rest the gun near the kitchen table and take a seat. In the kitchen's light, he could see the other nation's suspicious eyes and set jaw; even if Vash wasn't going to shoot them, he was still furious.

In the light, Vash saw both their bruised faces and his expression shifted from shock to rage. "What did he do to you?" He snarled. When he turned to face Gilbert, his hand went into his jacket for a pistol. "You bastard, what did you do to her?" Lili grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Vash." She said, her voice shaking for the first time. "It's all right—"

"It's NOT all right!" Vash shook her off his arm. "He hit you, Lili, the _Arschloch_!" Lili grabbed his arm again.

"I hit him too, Vash. It's over. I'll explain." Lili gently led him to a chair. Vash was trembling with rage, his disgusted eyes fixed on Gilbert. "Keep your hands on the table," Lili said. "You don't have to move. We'll have coffee and we'll have a nice talk."

"Sit down, Gilbert." Lili indicated a chair across from Vash. He slid onto the seat, trying to keep an eye on Vash without challenging him. He was still dangerous and who knew how many pistols and knives he had concealed on his person? Gilbert tried to keep his face neutral; the last thing he wanted was to have a smile mistaken for a smirk.

"I'm going to start the coffee." Lili still spoke and moved as if she were facing a growling attack dog. "Don't say anything to each other until I sit down." As she set out cups, spoons, creamer and sugar, she kept an eye on the two tense males. The scent and sound of brewing coffee tried to domesticate the atmosphere, but the suspicion and anxiety hung over the kitchen table like a stormy sky.

When the coffee was ready, Lili came over to the table with the carafe and eased herself into the chair at the head. "Here we are," she said soothingly. "We're going to have coffee, and I'll explain everything to you, Vash. You'll see that everything is all right." Gilbert saw her hand shake as she poured them coffee.

Vash studied her. "Is that why you tied him up? He came here, hit you and you managed to immobilize him?" He seemed to relax a little. "That's what happened, right?" He seemed to like that narrative. "But _was zum Teufel_ are you doing here, Bielschmidt?" The fury returned to his eyes as he glared at Gilbert.

"Nein, Vash. That's not what happened." Lili sat at the head of the table, stirring cream into her coffee. She stared into the cup, trying to think of how to begin. Gilbert kept darting glances between her and Vash, trying to will her strength. Under the kitchen light and the shadows it cast, he saw dark rings under her eyes. "Gilbert and I have been seeing each other for a few months now." She finally said.

Vash looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. His pale face turned a dead white. He looked back and forth between Lili and Gilbert, a growing disgust curling his lip. "You're seeing _him_ and he hit you? And you keep telling me that's all right?" Gilbert watched his hands turn into fists.

Lili noticed this also and she carefully put a hand on Vash's wrist. "Vash, it's not what it looks like. That's the next thing I need to tell you."

"What?" Vash turned his glare on her. "That you deserve it? That he's dreadfully sorry and he'll never do it again? That it was your fault and now you know better?" He shook his head. "I thought you knew better, Lili. Don't you see what he's trying to do to you?"

Gilbert was growing tired of being silent and letting Vash make assumptions about him. He opened his mouth, but Lili shot him a warning glance.

"It's not domestic violence," Lili said, "It's—"

"Don't lie to me, Lili," Vash growled. "Don't excuse him. This," he gestured at Gilbert contemptuously, "is what you want? Some loud obnoxious bully? Some _nobody_ to slap you around? Is _this_," he smashed his fist down on the table as he stood up, "what you chose over the United States of America?"

"Ja, I chose Gilbert over him." Lili said softly. She started to gather her energy. "And he is _not_ an obnoxious bully or nobody, Vash. And I hit him, and we are even now, and it will never happen again. He is my boyfriend."

Vash just shook his head in disgust. "All this time you lied to me, Lili. I tried to find you good matches and you claimed you wanted to be alone. I believed you when you said I had prepared you to make a good choice on your own. You were just flattering me. And you chose this _thug_," he spat the word at Gilbert, who finally allowed himself to glare at Vash. "What do you see in him?" Vash continued. "He has no nation, no wealth, no reputation of any worth. Is this what you chose when you are allowed to make your own decisions? What were you thinking with?" His voice rose and red poured back into his face. "Were you thinking with this?" Vash sprang up and lunged at Lili, grabbing at her crotch. She gasped and tried to break away.

Gilbert had had enough; he lunged out of his chair, grabbing Vash's arm and dragging the smaller man across the table. The two glared into each other's faces.

"That was disgusting," Gilbert said coldly. "How dare you do that to your own sister!" Vash tried to break Gilbert's grip, but Gilbert slammed his head into the table. It felt so good finally to move, to release the fear and resentment that had built up over the whole conversation. "Your sister is trying to explain us to you, but you won't shut up long enough to listen to her. Do I need to make you listen?"

He felt Vash's shoulders shake under his grip. For a second, he wondered if the Swiss nation were crying and he felt some pity. But then he heard the bitter laughter. "See, Lili," Vash said, his voice muffled by having his face pressed into the table, "here's the real face of your lover, your bully, your _stallion_."

"_Wat?"_Gilbert pulled Vash's head up. "What do you mean by that?"

"A big stupid stallion with five meters," Vash sneered. "A bundle of trouble for what? A fun ride? A handful of _Soße?_1_" _

Gilbert slammed his head into the table again. "_Leck mich am Arsch!_2 And stallions are awesome!" Vash's free hand reached out to punch Gilbert in the crotch. "_Dreckskerl!_"3 He gasped.

"Stop it!" Lili yelled. She slammed her fist down on the table. Both male nations turned to face her. "Let go of each other and sit down now!" Her glare intimidated Vash and Gilbert and they reluctantly sat down.

"I've tried to be nice about this, but that doesn't work." She was breathing heavily and she spoke loudly. "Vash, Gilbert and I are in a dominant-submissive relationship, but _I _ am the domina and _he _is the submissive. The bruises are from a play session gone wrong. I corrected him and that's where _his_ bruises come from. Everything is fine now. I love him." She turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert, Vash is my brother and I love him, so no fights or insults." Gilbert nodded.

Vash stared at them in confusion. "You're what—a play-? Domina? Where did I go wrong with you?"

"You didn't," Lili said. She reached over to the counter, keeping an eye on the two males. "I'm going to call Ludwig. I think he can help clear this up."

To his satisfaction, Gilbert saw Vash look nervous. "Ja, call my bruder, Lili. He can help calm things down."

Lili made the call and spoke briefly to Ludwig. She ended with a cheerful "_Guten Nacht_." She put the phone down. "Good news," she said, "Ludwig is in München, so he can get to Vaduz tomorrow morning. He's very interested in settling our family drama." She looked with dismay at the spilled coffee on the table and floor. "Since you boys enjoyed making this mess, you can clean it up. Now. I'm going to let Bruno out into the garden." She let the gentle giant out of his crate and he happily ran out into the dark. Gilbert and Vash glumly wiped up the table and floor and put the coffee mugs into the sink.

"Vash, the guest room is ready for you_. Guten Nacht." _Lili leaned over to kiss her brother on the cheek and Gilbert saw him recoil for a second. He saw the hurt in Lili's green eyes.

"Where's _he_ sleeping?" Vash jerked his head towards Gilbert.

"Where he has been sleeping all along." Lili said calmly. She started to climb the stairs and Gilbert followed.

"You mean he's been in your bed?" Vash looked as offended as if Lili had told him she moonlit as a prostitute.

Lili looked down at him; the exhausting events of the day made it hard for her to disguise her anger. "Ja! He's my boyfriend. This is my house! If you don't like it, find a hotel in Vaduz."

As they brushed their teeth together, Gilbert noted with relief that Lili's bruises and black eye were already lightening in color. That's the good thing about being a nation, he thought; we heal faster. In a day or two, she would look spotless. He went into the bedroom and waited for her. When she came in, dressed in the same light cotton nightgown she had worn in Bristol, he was moved by how tired and small she looked. She crawled into bed with him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm so tired," she said. "So tired." She began to cry, the tears of an exhausted child.

Gilbert hugged her and stroked her hair. He reflected on what the past twenty-four hours had been like for Lili: she had been the submissive in a scene gone wrong, she had had to plan and administer punishment to him in another scene, she had comforted him in the garden during his panic attack and confession, and she had been surprised by her very angry brother and had talked him out of murdering Gilbert , while confessing to a very strange intimate relationship. It was past midnight. "Oh, _meine tapfere Dame,_ tell me what you need.4 Tell me what I can do for you," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I'm tired of being the grownup," she sobbed. Gilbert thought about how he and Vash had fought and felt embarrassed. "I want—I want—I want to be the baby!" She burst into more tears.

"Mausi, you are my baby." Gilbert cradled and rocked her. "You can be the baby." He started to hum to her a lullaby he had used when Ludwig had been small, and she quieted herself. He heard her adorable little snores and finally allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>1 German: Sauce, gravy, or in vulgar terms, semen. Vash is pretty mad at this point.<p>

2 German: Kiss my ass!

3 German: Bastard

4 German: my brave lady


	52. Chapter 52 Embarrassment

**Day 52 – Embarrassment**

**Another long chapter, but it's some much-needed fluff. Ludwig shows up!**

The next morning, Gilbert worked on a breakfast tray for Lili. Vash was nowhere to be found; Gilbert figured that he had gone out to train or maybe he had taken up Lili's offer to stay elsewhere in Vaduz. Frankly, he didn't care what the angry Swiss nation did; he was more concerned about his mistress, the exhausted Liechtenstein. That's why he had brewed coffee, made pancakes and was now decorating them with sliced strawberries. He had always been good with a knife and he realized with some trimming, that strawberry slices resembled hearts.

He found a bed tray stashed in a kitchen cupboard and arranged a little coffee service, a pot of honey, a bowl of sweetened yogurt, and the decorated pancakes on a plate for her. Just as he started upstairs, he heard the door creak open and saw Vash stride in with Bruno. The smaller man glared at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting Lili breakfast." Gilbert retorted. He wasn't going to waste common courtesies on someone who couldn't remember his own. Vash sniffed and stalked into the kitchen to feed the dog and rummage up his own meal.

When Gilbert entered the bedroom, he saw Lili curled on her side, where he had left her thirty minutes ago. He sat down next to her with the tray. "Liebling," he whispered, "Mausi. It's time to eat." He had checked the distances between München and Vaduz on the internet and he figured that Ludwig would be here before lunch.

Lili slowly shifted and opened her eyes. Gilbert was happy to see that her black eye was now more of a pale green and tan; it was still unappetizing, but not what it had been. She blinked and smiled at him, still sleepy. "See what I made for you?" He smiled, and she slowly sat up against the pillows and headboard. He was happy to see her looking well-rested; last night she had looked so drained and tired.

Lili studied the breakfast tray. "Oh, Gilbert, it's beautiful!" When she looked up at him with such joy and gratitude, he felt the nightmare of the past twenty-four hours recede from them. 1 They kissed and he settled on the bed to watch her. He had already eaten, but when she offered him a bite of pancake with one of the strawberry hearts, he was happy to take it.

"These are delicious," she said. "I didn't know you were so accomplished in the kitchen."

"I'm not, really," Gilbert shrugged. "I can make pancakes, fry eggs and bake them in ashes, boil potatoes or bake them in their jackets, roast a chicken or rabbit over an open fire, and make _Königsberger Klopse_.2 Oh, and boil vegetables. That's it."

"I'd like you to make those _Königsberger_ things someday," Lili said as she sipped her coffee. "Have you seen Vash?"

Gilbert felt as if a large ugly bird had plopped into the room. Fortunately, only Gilbird was fluttering about, pecking at pancake crumbs Lili had left for him. "He's downstairs, I guess," he said coolly, "he had just come in from walking Bruno."

"Gut." Lili fed Gilbert another pancake and heart. "_Ich_ _liebe dich, _Gilbert." She looked directly at him. "Last night, I realized that if Vash had shot you, you could have died without me telling you that."

"I would have known," Gilbert said simply. "I just hoped I would have lasted long enough to tell you that Ich _liebe dich._" He had always imagined that Ludwig would have been the last nation to hear those words from him; indeed, in 1947 when they had met for what was supposed to be their final meeting before Gilbert's execution, he had told him that. But Ivan had saved his life, like a _deus ex machina_ bearing mixed blessings, and he had lived to say those words to at least two other nations before they had broken his heart.3

Lili swirled the remains of honey and pancake on her plate. "Why is it so hard for our family to say 'Ich leibe dich' ?" She stared at the random design she made. "Nations like Italy, France, Spain, even the United States love _everything. _They love their families, their friends, their pets, their favorite foods, television shows, Jesus." She and Gilbert smirked mischievously at each other; she had told him about the rambling, embarrassingly intimate prayer the United States had said over the disastrous dinner at Vash's house.4 "And yet we have to wait for disaster to strike to say it."

"That's because it means so much to us," Gilbert said softly. "We want to make sure that we mean it, that we're saying it at the right time and for the right reasons. But if we're too careful, then it can be too late." He put an arm around her and drew her to him. "We will find a middle way, Lili. We won't cheapen it, but we won't save it for a day that never arrives." They kissed and he tasted honey's sweetness and coffee's bitterness in her mouth; how appropriate for us, he thought.

"So, do you want me to draw you a bath, baby, or would _meine Dame_ prefer a shower?" He winked.

Lili sat up regally. "I would like a shower." She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. She looked over her shoulder. "I'll need help washing my back." Gilbert happily followed her.

By the time they came downstairs, dressed and laughing, Vash had also changed his clothes and was putting away the cleaned dishes. He nodded at them. "I got a call from Ludwig," he said tersely. "I gave him directions to the house and he should be here within a half hour." Lili thanked him. "He said he was having a hard time reaching you," Vash added pointedly. Gilbert was about to say something about Lili not having her phone handy while whipping him, but she gave him a warning look. He bit his lip and sat down to check what was on television. Vash sat in the formal parlor, while Lili checked her email.

Bruno suddenly leapt up and barked, running toward the door. Lili got it before Gilbert could get up, and to his relief and a trace of anxiety, there stood his younger brother, golden, handsome, and serious-looking. Ludwig carried a bouquet of flowers (what a good German! Gilbert thought proudly) and leaned over to kiss Lili on the cheek and rumple Bruno's ears. "So, where are our crazy _Brüder_, Lilichen?" She laughed and led him through the foyer, where Gilbert grabbed his brother and gave him a hug.

"_Bruderchen, wie geht's_?"5 Gilbert made sure his voice was loud enough to reach the parlor. "Look at these shoulders, holding up the burden of Europe! You are getting enough rest, ja?"

"Ja, I'm fine, Gilbert." Ludwig awkwardly patted his back. He leaned in and whispered, "Stop rubbing it in Vash's face that we're related. I'm trying to be fair here." Gilbert sighed and nodded. They headed into the parlor, where Vash sprang up and shook Ludwig's hand. "Germany, I'm glad you're here. You are the perfect nation to sift through the lies these two have been telling about this completely inappropriate relationship." Ludwig growled at him and Vash realized he had gone too far. "Well, you can at least keep me from avenging my sister's honor." He mumbled. Gilbert smiled coldly at seeing the Swiss nation humble himself.

"Ja, well since you have been so eager to get to business, Vash, then so shall I." Ludwig sat down and took out his tablet and eyeglasses.

"We should at least have some coffee and something to eat!" Lili cried. She was about to leave for the kitchen, when Gilbert laid his hand on her arm. "Liebling, let me," he said. "I'll get something together while you and your brother catch up with Ludwig, ja?" She smiled and nodded. As he left, Gilbert shot a look at Vash. _This _is one way I show I love her, he thought.

He brewed coffee—he couldn't wait for when they could switch to beer—got out a tray with cups, creamer and sugar, and a plate of cookies. Who knew he could be so domestic? He mused as he brought the tray out to the parlor. Ludwig smiled curiously at him, and Gilbert sat next to Lili as she poured and passed cups and plates.

"So," Ludwig said as he scrolled down his tablet. "I want us to have a nice talk to get down the basic facts and the pros and cons of this relationship. Then I'll speak to each of you individually and give you my take on the situation. How long have you been seeing each other?"

Lili and Gilbert looked at each other. "I'd say since Soundcity in May," Lili said.6 Gilbert nodded. "Although we made out at Poland's party earlier in the year." He loved watching Vash squirm. "But ja, Soundcity was where we knew we wanted to see more of each other."

Vash turned to Lili. "So when you saved his life from Belarus, that wasn't just a random act of mercy?" She shook her head. "And when you went to Prague, you didn't just accidentally run into him?" Lili shook her head again. "And when you humiliated me in front of the United States with that horrible act, when you couldn't meet with me in England…?"

"Ja, Bruder, it was because I was with Gilbert." Lili blushed.

Vash turned to Ludwig. "If someone has to lie about a relationship, doesn't it say something about that relationship? At the very least, doesn't it imply they are ashamed of it?" His nostrils twitched.

"Maybe they're afraid of what others with their own agendas will say about it," Gilbert added. "You know, someone with some crazy idea of controlling every aspect of a sovereign nation's life even when—"

"—Bruder," Ludwig growled. Gilbert shut up. "Maybe, " Ludwig said coolly, "they want to see if it is serious enough before they make it public. Now, how did you find out about the relationship, Vash?"

"I came back from the United Arab Emirates and wanted to visit Lili," Vash began, "so when I came to her house, I saw she wasn't inside and I went out to the garden and saw this twisted—"

"—why were you here three days before your trip was supposed to be over, Vash?" Lili asked in a quiet, cold voice. "And why wouldn't you go home to Switzerland first to take care of your dogs before calling me to set up a visit, like you usually do? And why did you have a rifle with a night vision sight with you?" Gilbert looked at Lili; of course, in the anxiety and emotional mess of last night, they had forgotten that Vash's sudden arrival with a loaded rifle wasn't his usual way of visiting his sister. _Scheiße_, my girl is smart, he thought proudly as he squeezed her hand.

Vash looked unnerved. Ludwig stared at him with his inscrutable pale blue eyes. The Swiss nation finally looked at his hands. "I received a call from an anonymous source telling me that Liechtenstein was involved with an unsuitable ex-nation and that I should do something about it," he said softly. "I cut my business trip short and came to Vaduz, fully prepared to end it." Lili gasped and she leaned towards her brother.

Ludwig continued to stare at him. "Was this source an unknown caller or are you protecting its identity?"

Vash looked up, resolved. "I prefer not to say."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign he was trying to control himself. "When your source said 'ex-nation,'" he said slowly, "how many possibilities ran through your head?"

Vash said nothing, but he shot a glance at Gilbert.

Ludwig sighed deeply. "So based on an anonymous source or a source whom you know and are protecting, you were prepared to enter a sovereign nation's territory—"

"—She's my sister!" Vash growled.

"A sovereign nation's territory," Ludwig's voice rose, "with intent to shoot an ex-nation specifically forbidden to bear arms, with no clear cause for doing so beyond a rumor." He stopped and stared at a red-faced Vash. "I'm not even mentioning that that ex-nation is my older brother."

"Why was he there?" Vash asked shrilly. "What was his business with her?"

Ludwig turned to Lili. "Well, how did Gilbert get there, Lili? Did you invite him? Did he just show up?"

"I invited him," Lili said. "When I found out when Vash was leaving him, I called Gilbert and we made arrangements for him to come over." She gave Ludwig the date. He turned to Gilbert and said, "That's the day you left Berlin for your 'walkabout', ja?" Gilbert nodded emphatically.

"Look at their faces!" Vash pointed at both of them. "They're healing now, but yesterday when I saw them, they looked like they had just been brawling!" He looked desparately at Ludwig. "Your brother was tied up. Tell me, if you had a sister and you saw her face black and blue and she had a male tied up in her garden, what would you think? That they were just taking a break from a round of _skat_?"7 He looked indignant. "Even if I came just to surprise them, when I saw that, would you blame me for assuming the worst?"

Ludwig turned to Lili and Gilbert. "What were you two doing?" Lili briefly recounted how their relationship had taken on a dominant-submissive dynamic. She admitted how their experiment in role-reversal had failed, and how she had disciplined Gilbert. When it came to the garden scene, she simply stated, "Gilbert asked me to bind him so we could talk in the garden. So I agreed to it." Gilbert squeezed her hand in gratitude at her discretion.

He studied his brother's reaction to their story. Ludwig looked at Lili with renewed interest and respect as she stated she was the domina; Gilbert wasn't too surprised, considering his own brother's collection of BDSM porn. But he didn't like the look in his handsome brother's face; it reminded him of a younger, more innocent Ludwig staring at Liechtenstein in admiration as she politely refused to join the German Confederation.8 _She's mine_, _my mistress,_ he wanted to cry, _don't take her from me!_

Ludwig finished tapping his notes on his tablet. "Now I'm going to talk to each of you privately. First Vash, then Gilbert, then Lili. Lili, where is a good room for you and Gilbert to wait so Vash and I may have some privacy?" Lili suggested the TV room and she and Gilbert left.

"We can play a videogame while they talk," she said, picking out a driving game. Gilbert shrugged; he actually wanted to eavesdrop, but he knew Lili would disapprove. The game's sound effects drowned out any possible conversation, but it failed to divert Gilbert; he knew his turn with his brother was coming up and while he was confident, he also knew overconfidence had always been the cause of his downfalls.

Vash came into the TV room, looking subdued. He sat next to Lili and Gilbert went in to talk to his brother. His first impulse was to give Ludwig a hug and make some joke about Vash's sour expression, but when he saw his brother's thoughtful stare, he realized that would be too much familiarity. He sat down and tapped his fingers upon his thighs.

"So, were Vash and Lili telling the truth?" Ludwig asked.

"Lili was, and Vash was telling what he saw; I can't vouch for him."

"Who initiated the kinky part of the relationship?" When Ludwig asked this, Gilbert rolled his eyes. "_Bitte_, Ludwig, I'm trying to respect Lili here!"

"I just want to know whose idea it was! Did she suggest it? Did you? Did there have to be a lot of convincing or pressuring done?"

"Lili told me that she had posted some erotic fiction on the web and I found it. And it was all about females dominating males, and training them, and kinky stuff, and I thought, wouldn't it be nice to make one of her fantasies come true? And when we were in England, I started to think it would be worth a try, and it was.9 And we talked about it and I offered to serve her and she accepted."10 Gilbert smiled at the memory of the hotel room in Bristol, how he had knelt before her and how sweetly she had said "I do." How happy he had felt, knowing he could be near the power within her.

He looked back at his brother and he saw the concern and kindness in his normally unreadable eyes. "Is that what you want, Gilbert? Are you happy?"

"Ja, I am." That was all he needed to say.

"Do you love Lili?" Ludwig tilted his head.

"Ja, very much." Gilbert blinked and blushed. He thought a good night's sleep and distance from yesterday's events would make him stronger. _Verdammt _tears, he thought, why was he prone to weeping so much since he had left the Soviet Union? He blamed Ivan and his experiments.

"We're done." Ludwig stood up and walked with Gilbert to the parlor's French doors. Just before he left, Ludwig wrapped his arms around him. "I just want you to be happy, Gilbert. Genuinely happy," he whispered. "You deserve happiness, _Bruderherz."_

"Is making me cry part of your plan, Ludwig? I go out there, and Vash thinks—"

"—just tell Lili I'm ready to see her." Ludwig smiled.

Vash and Gilbert studiously ignored each other as a football match played on the television. Vash rubbed Bruno's ears and rump, and Gilbert fed cookie crumbs to Gilbird. Maybe it was just the agony of waiting in the same room with some one he didn't like, but Gilbert thought it was taking an awfully long time for Ludwig to interview Lili. He finally grew suspicious.

"I'm getting a beer," he announced. "Do you want one?" Vash shook his head. Fine, Gilbert thought as he sauntered to the kitchen, people were always saying he had terrible manners; all they had to do was spend a few hours with Switzerland. He looked back at the television room and saw Vash was engrossed in the game. He slipped through the kitchen to the foyer and stairs. Here he could listen to whatever might come through the parlor's French doors.

He was astonished to hear laughter. There was his brother's deep chuckle and Lili's laugh like sleighbells. _Wat zum Teufel!_He thought irritably. Were they laughing about Vash? About him? He wanted to get closer, but realized that they could see any movement. He slunk up the stairs to get a little closer to the parlor. He heard laughter, murmuring, exclamations of delight. He couldn't hear words, but he recognized the animated tone Ludwig used when recounting a funny story. Lili laughed and he heard her saying something in a very earnest voice. He was dying inside to know what they were enjoying so much.

Gilbert heard them more clearly as they apparently approached the doors. He hid behind the wall higher up the stairs.

"I could see tease and denial working very well, coming from you." Ludwig sounded quite impressed.

"Ja, that's the kind of stuff I like. I don't get much from the pain, I'm more into the control!" Lili spoke animatedly.

"Ah, but he likes pain! A good beating makes him as sweet as a kitten for at least a few days."

"I know! He gets the cutest smile!" Lili's voice gushed. The two laughed affectionately and then he heard them move past the stairs and to the TV room.

"Gilbert! Where are you?" Lili called. He breathed deeply and then came down the stair sand sauntered into the room where they all congregated. "I was upstairs in the bathroom," he said casually.

"You said you went to get a beer," Vash said coldly.

"I got a beer, I drank it and I needed to pee. You have a problem with that?" Gilbert was happy to take some of his embarrassment out on Vash. The Swiss nation was about to say something, but Ludwig cleared his throat. He sat down in one of the wingback chairs, and Gilbert joined Lili on the sofa.

"I've heard each of you, your concerns, your feelings and beliefs about what is going on, and now I'll give you my opinion." Ludwig looked at each of them. "Before I say anything, I want to make it perfectly clear this is not a decision made as Germany in a World meeting. This is me, Ludwig, speaking as a relative. I can't legislate or dictate or force any of you to do anything you don't want, although I will certainly let you know my disapproval of any inappropriate behavior." Vash darted a smug look at Gilbert. "Furthermore, I will protect anyone who feels as if he or she is being unfairly treated and can make a good objective case demonstrating mistreatment. But I can't control the personal actions or desires of any nation or ex-nation."

Ludwig turned to Vash. "I know you love Lili and you feel it is your duty to protect her from the outside world, but she is an independent, sovereign nation. She may be your closest ally, but she is not a protectorate, a property, a colony or a client state of yours. You cannot interfere in her internal matters of state without her permission and you certainly cannot interfere in her personal life. You don't have to like it, but you have to accept it." Vash exhaled and looked tired and defeated for one second. Then the old fire returned to his green eyes. "Germany, I want some kind of assurance that if that—"

"We're done, Vash." Ludwig said coldly. "As to you, Lili," and here he thawed into a smile, "you are free to pursue whatever friendships or personal relationships you desire as long as they create no international issues for your boss or your people. At any time that you feel you are being oppressed or restrained in some way, come up with the evidence and present it to me. If it's a family matter, we'll hash it out among ourselves, and if it gets into international relations, bring your case to the World Meeting. The same for you two ," he nodded at Gilbert and Vash. "But a string of complaints about why you don't think the former East Germany is good enough for your sister doesn't fit either category, Vash."

"And finally, Gilbert." Ludwig turned to his brother and his eyes were serious but warm. "As an ex-nation, you're in a slightly different category here. You do have to report to me and I do have some say in your decisions." Gilbert felt the old shame and frustration of his current status rise in his throat; it tasted like bile. "But I don't see any suspicious motives in your pursuit of this relationship. And as an entity under my care, all I want is your happiness. That's why I give you my support in your relationship with _das Fürstentum Liechtenstein._11_" _He stood up, cracked his knuckles, and smiled at the couple. "So you crazy kids enjoy yourselves, but don't startle the horses, ja?" He picked up his tablet and headed towards the door. Lili ran after him.

"Won't you stay for lunch, Ludwig?" She asked, and he looked down and smiled at her. "That is very kind of you, but I need to get back to München. Maybe another time." Gilbert walked over and shook his brother's hand. "Danke, Ludwig." His younger brother shrugged. "It just seemed the right thing. Behave, you." He winked. Then he turned to Lili. "I know your brother is not very happy right now. Be patient and he should come around." Then he suddenly hugged her. Gilbert felt a flicker of jealousy—two doms laughing over how to manage him!—until he heard Ludwig's whisper in Lili's ear. "You have his heart, cousin. Treasure it." Then he straightened up, his blue eyes unnaturally bright, nodded and left.

**So we can all sigh deeply now. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapters 49-51, "Don't Hit Me!" "Sacrifice" and "Enemy"<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapter 18, "World Peace?"

3 Latin: God out of a machine. A reference to the arrival of a god or goddess at the end of a Greek tragedy to set things right. Now commonly understood as some kind of plot turn that creates a last-minute rescue.

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt. 29, "Courtship"

5 German: Little brother, how's it going?

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 14, "Kidnapped"

7 Skat: national card game of Germany

8 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 17,"How Did We Meet?"

9 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 38, "What's Weird in my World"

10 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 39, "Why Change Anything About Yourself?"

11 Lili's official name in German


	53. Chapter 53 Technology Time

**Day 53-Technology time !**

**Yay! A short chapter! And knitting Nordics!**

At the World Meeting in October, Gilbert waited outside. He noted that some of the nations had already left because they were not relevant to the ongoing discussion about debt and austerity measures. The Nordics, for example, were enjoying the sunshine as they knit and drank coffee. Gilbert sauntered over.

"Ready to go drinking tonight?" Denmark called. He waved Gilbert over. "You need a sweater?" Norway overheard him and rolled his eyes.

"Ja." Gilbert shrugged. He wasn't going to turn down a free handknit sweater, especially since it was getting colder. The Dane whipped out a measuring tape and started wrapping it around his chest, waist and arms. He took out his smart phone and tapped in the numbers. "Estonia designed this app for us," he explained, "you put in the measurements and it gives you the calculations for the number of stitches to cast on, where and how much to work increases and decreases, even how much yarn you need. _Temmelig smart, ja?"_1

_ "_Better than when you used to calculate them in your head," Norway muttered as he worked a complicated color pattern. Gilbert always wondered why the Danish nation let the smaller one insult him consistently. He turned back to Matthias, who was studying him closely. "I'm thinking a turtleneck," the Dane finally stated. "Saddle shoulders and wide ribs on the body to show off your shape. " Gilbert nodded; it sounded good to him. "So what color do you want?" Matthias started rooting around in his knapsack of yarn. "I've got black, charcoal, Prussian blue," he winked, "a brick red—"

"Black goes with everything," Gilbert said. Denmark nodded. "You got it!" He grabbed a ball of black yarn, a set of needles and cast on stitches at a breathtaking rate. "_Verdammt_, you're fast." Gilbert was impressed at his speed.

"Fast and sloppy," Norway said. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, wondering if Lukas knew how dirty that sounded. He looked over to the entrance of the meeting hall and saw Francis leaving. "I'll see you later, Matthias," he said and walked over to see his friend.

"So, where's Antonio?" Gilbert asked. Francis shrugged in his Gallic fashion. "Trying to keep his temper and make his case to your brother. I've got my own troubles and no one wants to hear them today, _alors_ I'm getting some fresh air." The two strolled out on to the plaza together.

"Got any gossip for my blog?" Gilbert nudged Francis's shoulder. The French nation chuckled. "_Mais bien sûr! La Belgique_ seems less enchanted with Southern Italy than she used to be. This time, when he threw a fit, she rolled her eyes instead of comforted him. But when _notre ami _vented his frustrations, _la petite_ was very supportive. Honhonhon!"2

"Duly noted," Gilbert smirked. "Anything else?"

Francis puffed out his lower lip as he thought. "Oui," he said. "Something _très interessant. _Switzerland and Liechtenstein were not sitting together. She sat next to Austria, then Hungary, then Vash. And guess who was next to him, _mon ami_?" France's eyes twinkled. "Poland!"

Gilbert was not surprised until the last reveal. When Vash had left Vaduz, he had been noticeably cool towards Lili. Gilbert had tried to reassure her that her brother was still in shock about discovering their relationship, but that he would grow more comfortable with it over time. But that had been over two weeks ago and it still sounded as if Vash were holding a grudge.

Switzerland's sudden closeness to Poland concerned him. It would not have surprised Gilbert to hear that Vash had grown closer to Austria and Hungary in an attempt to learn about his faults and complain about him. But Feliks was a chatty wildcard; he knew things about Gilbert's time as East Germany and Prussia that neither Roderich nor Elizabeta would ever share with a hostile stranger. I might be the dog they like to kick, he thought grimly, but I'm _their _dog and no one else gets away with it. Poland, on the other hand, depending on his mood and vodka intake, could be very damaging indeed.

"Maybe Vash is finally getting laid," Gilbert joked. "Feliks has already run through Lithuania and Ukraine, maybe he wants some money and weapons!"

"_Je ne pense pas."_3Francis shook his head. "Ukraine is still _la petite-copine de Pologne_, but he and Vash were talking to each other. And _la petite_ Lili did not look very happy about it. There is trouble in the Alps_, je crois_."4

Gilbert didn't like the sound of this. He knew that there was no longer any reason to keep his relationship with Lili secret, but he wasn't ready to tell Francis right now. His phone buzzed and he drew it out. The angry chibi Vash icon Lili had designed in Prague dashed across his screen.5 The nations were streaming out of the hall, and sure enough, Vash was walking with a chattering Poland, Ukraine and Hungary, while Austria and Liechtenstein followed a couple of steps behind.

"_Amigos_!" Spain came trotting up; Gilbert and Francis were surprised at how quickly the normally easygoing nation moved. "I think I got a break today. We'll get some lunch and I'll tell you all about it." Gilbert's eyes were on Lili, talking to a solicitous Austria. He was glad to see her out of her childish Loliwear. She wore a dark blue suit with a full skirt and a cropped jacket with a nipped-in waist. She walked gracefully in low-heeled pumps.

"I like Liechtenstein's _ensemble_," Francis murmured. "_Très New Look, n'est-ce pas?_"6 Gilbert nodded; Francis could have mumbled a string of meaningless syllables and he would have agreed, he was so drawn to her loveliness. His heart raced as she approached. When she saw him, her serious expression transformed into a radiant smile. Gilbert found himself smiling back; there was no reason to hide anymore. He didn't notice the funny looks France and Spain gave him, the cold glances of Switzerland and Hungary,or Austria's befuddled squint. All he saw were lovely round green eyes lighting up as Lili broke into a trot.

When she leapt into his arms, Gilbert couldn't help laughing. "Kesesese!" He swung her about and kissed her deeply, arms circling her little waist. He loved feeling her arms around his neck, her lips on his, her sweet little tongue in his mouth. When they broke apart, he placed her down and squeezed her. France and Spain stared at them, stunned. "Sorry, Antonio, but I already have plans." Lili leaned into him and put her arms around his waist. "Tell me tomorrow, ja?" As he and his girl (Look! He wanted to shout, Liechtentsein is my girlfriend!)strolled off to lunch, he heard Austria moan, "You idiot."

* * *

><p>1 Danish: Pretty clever, yes?<p>

2 French: But of course. Begium, our friend (Spain, bien sûr), the little one

3 French: I don't think so

4 French: the little friend (girlfriend) of Poland, the little one, I believe

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 23 – My Invention

6 The New Look by Christian Dior post-World War II radically changed the silhouette of women's fashion. Whereas the late 1930s and 1940s emphasized padded shoulders, slim lines and straight knee-length skirts, the New Look emphasized sloped shoulders, tiny waists and exaggerated hips and full skirts. The New Look influenced the shaped of women's fashion into the late 1950s.


	54. Chapter 54 Hate

**Day 54 – Hate**

**Warnings for good old American profanity (he gets really nasty), and references to PruLiech sexy times. Special guest appearance of Denmark and Iceland for wicked-midnight 25. Find out below how to get your favorite pairing a "walk-on part"!**

"She might be loud, obnoxious, and too tan, but my little girl New Jersey can cook!" Alfred Jones exclaimed as he bit into a pork roll, cheese, and egg sandwich.1 He pushed a plate of disco fries towards his brother Canada. "Help yourself, bro'."2 Matthew Williams shook his head politely and ate another bite of blueberry pancakes. The two nations were in a diner in New Jersey, enjoying a late breakfast before they headed out to Newark Liberty International airport and their flight to October's World Meeting in Berlin.

Matthew checked his smart phone while his brother munched and mumbled away. Even though he was still annoyed at Prussia for hitting him in public, he liked to follow his ex-boyfriend's blog for the gossip.3 Hmmm, something about tomato-beer cocktails; he'd figure out the references later. Maybe the comments could clarify things. "Oh, maple!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Alfred asked with a mouthful of pork roll sandwich.

"Listen to this comment on Bielschmidt's blog." Matthew read. "'Hey, Gil, enjoy your time in Liechtenstein? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.' " Alfred stopped chewing. "That one's anonymous, but here's another one: 'Is it true about you and Lili? Awww, I'm so happy for you two, East Germany!' Poor Ukraine! Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, eh?"

No reply from Alfred. Matthew looked up from his phone cautiously. His normally cheerful brother was glaring into the distance. "That bitch," he muttered to himself,"that little bitch."

"Uh, Alfred, are you okay?" Matthew knew when his brother started cursing that things were going to get ugly.

"Hell, no, bro." Alfred stood up and threw a twenty-dollar bill down on the table. "I'm not going to be okay until we're in fucking Berlin."

"Oh maple," Matthew sighed. It was going to a very long, booze-filled flight.

* * *

><p>Lili lay in Gilbert's arms, studying his room. "Welcome to <em>das Neue Preußen,<em>" he had laughed when he brought her downstairs to the basement. She hadn't been too surprised by the neatness, but it was the sparseness that saddened her a little. There was a portrait of Friedrich Groß, which Gilbert had thoughtfully turned to the wall before they began to make love. Two Prussian flags, one from the Kingdom of Prussia and one from the Freistaat of the 1920s, hung like a headboard behind them. A table served as a nightstand with a lamp, an old clock/radio, his laptop, and a pair of reading glasses. A nineteenth-century map of the Kingdom of Prussia hung over a plain desk and chair flanked by cheap IKEA bookshelves groaning under books and differently bound journals. Then there was a utilitarian wardrobe with a couple of drawers for his clothes. There wasn't a television or iPod or speakers, or even a mirror; she assumed he used the bathroom upstairs. He deserves better, she thought, remembering the expensive collection of antiques and luxurious modern furniture in Ludwig's house.

Gilbert looked down at her, his eyes the deep burgundy they always were after sex. Lili smiled up at him, caressing his cheek. He is so handsome, she thought,so fierce and then so surprisingly gentle. This time, they had agreed to vanilla sex, since they didn't have the time nor the appetite for harder games.4 Now that they were no longer a secret, she let him suck and nip her neck, swooning under his mouth's pressure. She had rolled under him, growling as he had teased her with alternating shallow and deep thrusts until she had screamed out his name and set Ludwig's dogs barking at the basement door. And now here they were, dozing and cuddling in the late afternoon, while other nations reluctantly dragged themselves back to the meeting. Lili felt very relaxed and very naughty.

"I wonder what other nations are saying about us," Gilbert mused. Lili recalled the different expressions as they had walked off to lunch. She had never seen that old libertine France look so _shocked_ before, and Poland looked like he was ready to burst into laughter. She knew Vash would look displeased, but Hungary's cold look had really hurt her. Why should she be that way? Lili thought, she had Austria and was always talking about how considerate and caring he was. Lili wondered what Austria thought about their relationship; he had practically raised her and she found herself wanting his approval almost as much as Vash's.5

"I guess I'll find out tonight," she sighed. She had dinner plans with Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Poland; she was suspicious as to why Vash had suddenly taken to associating with Feliks. Considering that nation's rocky history with Prussia, she didn't expect an innocent reason. "I wish you were coming with me, _Liebling_," she murmured.

"Ja, but I had already made plans with Denmark and the United States to go drinking." Gilbert kissed her and pulled her to rest on top of him. "Tomorrow, you must stay for dinner here," he said, wiggling her on top of him; she could feel him getting aroused again and she wiggled harder. "Feliciano is cooking!"

"Pasta-a-a-a!" They cried together and their laughter eventually turned into contented sighs and moans.

* * *

><p>Gilbert, Denmark and Iceland waited at the beer garden. Normally the United States was on time, but he had not called or texted anyone. "Maybe it's traffic?" Matthias said hopefully. Gilbert shrugged. He wasn't going to let Alfred's tardiness spoil his mood. He turned to Iceland. "Having fun, Emil?" He asked.<p>

"No." The young pale ash-blond nation said. He held a beer and moved his body to the thumping beat of the music. "I thought we were going dancing." He focused his pale violet eyes accusingly on Denmark.

"We will!" Denmark said cheerfully. "We'll go after the United States shows up, I promise, _Lillebror."_6

"_Ég er ekki litli bróðir þinn_," Iceland muttered.7 "This techno music sucks." Denmark shrugged and went back to the bar to get another round of beer. Emil looked coolly at Gilbert until he started to feel uncomfortable. Denmark aside, he had always found the Nordics to be a rather unnerving group of nations. He also didn't like Iceland's dismissal of his city's famous night life.

"Let's find some clubs in Berlin with awesome techno music then, and when Alfred gets here, we'll head out for them," Gilbert sighed. He took out his phone and got on the internet. "Ja, techno dance clubs Berlin—"

Emil flinched. A large American Bowie knife had just whistled through the air and stabbed the wooden table. It was just inches from Gilbert's stomach. "_Scheiße!"_ He hissed.

"You." A low poisonous voice in American English hissed through the air. "You goddamned motherfucking bastard." Gilbert and Iceland turned and saw the United States glaring at them. He slowly swayed over, a large bottle of tequila in one hand. His normally carefree features were in a hardened sneer. "You fucking commie kraut, I oughtta slit your smirking throat from ear to goddamned ear." Alfred Jones pulled the knife out of the table and waved it in Gilbert's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gilbert hated backing away from a fight, but he had no weapon. Then he recalled the beer bottle and smashed it against the table. He held the jagged edges up to ward off America's knife. "What are you so pissed about?" He scanned the immediate area for defensive sites and potential weaponry. To his great annoyance, Iceland watched them as if they were an interesting television show.

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole," America slurred. He circled the table, Gilbert keeping at least a meter between them. "You took her from me, you commie motherfucker. All that innocent shit in Prague was a fucking lie, wasn't it?"

"Oh, you mean Lili? How _zum Teufel_ did you find out?" Gilbert grabbed another empty beer bottle from the table as a reserve. He didn't remember the United States being at the world meeting earlier today.

Alfred laughed joylessly. "It's all over your goddamned blog, asshole. " Gilbert was confused. He hadn't checked his blog since earlier in the day, and he had said nothing about him and Liechtenstein. Alfred took a swallow from his tequila bottle. "Look at you, trying to come up with another lie, you lying sack of German shit," he snarled. "You're the reason she turned me down, right? AM I RIGHT!" He lunged forward and caused Gilbert to fall back onto the table. Gilbert kicked America in the chin and the other nation cursed incoherently with rage. Suddenly he rammed his knife into the inseam of Gilbert's jeans, pinning him to the table. Gilbert cursed and clawed as Alfred grabbed him by the throat. He tried to smash both beer bottles over Alfred 's head, but the United States dodged the blows and poured tequila all over his face. Gilbert spluttered and hissed, blinded and disgusted by the cheap version of a liquor he never liked. He grabbed at Alfred's throat, blinking and looking frantically for Iceland. _Verdammt _coward, he thought, where is he? Where's Denmark when you need him?

"You pathetic piece of shit," Alfred growled, punching Gilbert in the face. "I should have told Ivan in '47, no dice, you were going to hang that day." Another ringing blow. Gilbert threw a punch at Alfred and connected with his mouth. The United States screamed, "Fuck! My tongue!" He slammed Gilbert's head against the table, making him see stars. "All this time I thought _she _was just some crazy-ass Lolita with a brother-complex." The United States had pinned Gilbert's fists to the table. Waves of tequila rolled off his breath. "Now I see she was too busy fucking _you, _you bastard, you goddamned nobody. That deceitful little cunt—"

Gilbert had had it. He slammed his forehead into the bridge of Alfred's nose, causing the other nation to scream incoherent English obscenities. He freed his hands and connected with America's stomach and crotch. He yanked at the Bowie knife and lunged at Alfred, sending him whirling into a crowd of astounded German mortals.

Suddenly he felt himself picked up by the collar and thrown against a wall. When he shook himself, he found a grinning Denmark gripping his throat and with a cocked fist in front of him. "_Fantastik! En kamp!" _8

"Matthias, this isn't fun time. Alfred's trying to kill me!" Over his shoulder, Gilbert saw the United States shaking off a cluster of agitated Berliners.

"Why?" Denmark cocked his head.

Gilbert sighed. Where to begin? "Because he thinks I stole Liechtenstein from him."

The Danish nation's blue eyes widened."Did you?" His fist still hovered expectantly.

"Nein. _We_ were already seeing each other before he showed up." Gilbert squirmed; he didn't like how determined the drunken Alfred looked as he gained his balance and lurched towards them.

"D'you love her?" Denmark asked.

What a stupid question to ask just now! "Ja!" Gilbert said, keeping an eye on the United States's grim approach.

"She love you?"

"Ja!" Gilbert gulped with adrenaline racing through his body. "And he's still mad, Matthias!"

Denmark dropped him and spun around. "Hey USA! Iceland!" He picked up a chair and smashed it over Alfred's head. The nation staggered and sunk to his knees. Iceland showed up behind him and smashed another chair over America's head. Alfred groaned and sprawled face forward on the beer garden patio as mortals backed away and got on their cell phones.

"Come on, _ven_."9 Denmark said as he pulled Gilbert by the arm, smiling the same sunny smile that had charmed the notoriously icy Belarus at last year's Halloween party. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"She's adorable," Gilbert rambled. He was vaguely aware of being in a hotel suite with Denmark and Iceland. They were sitting in the living room area, several empty beer bottles and a half-full bottle of <em>akvavit <em>on a table between him and Denmark. 10 He had never felt so loose and relaxed before; it was like his face was sliding off. Denmark sat across from him, bright kind blue eyes riveted on everything he said. _At last,_ Gilbert thought to himself_, someone who wanted to hear about the awesomeness of Lili and who wasn't calling him an idiot or judging them._

"Y'know the BBC show _Sherlock?"_Gilbert slurred, taking another shot of _akvavit_. Denmark nodded attentively. "Y'know how all the fangirlies say whassisface, the Brit who plays Wilson—"

"Watson!" Iceland called from the kitchenette area. Gilbert could smell strong Scandinavian coffee brewing.

"Ja, that guy," Gilbert mumbled. "Y'know how they say he's made of jam, kittens and rage?" Denmark nodded. Gilbert slammed his shot glass on the table. "He's not!" He shouted. "That's Lili. 'Cept she's better than that. She's made of fluffy Pom'ranian puppies—d'you know I used to own Pomerania? That _verdammt _Feliks stole it—"

"Lili's made of Pomeranian puppies, and-?" Denmark gently coaxed.

"Ja." Gilbert belched. Hmmm, he tasted caraway seed. "Pom puppies, lethal weaponry," he mused, "_Stollen_, nein, chocolate, ja, chocolate with candied violets. Mein Gott," he gasped, leaning over the table and grabbing Denmark's shoulders. "She tastes soooo good, Matthias! It's like licking up a spring day in the Alps, I'm telling you. Violets, chamomile, edelweiss, candied rose petals—"

"That's when you kiss her?" Denmark tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Kiss her _where_!" Gilbert winked at Matthias. "Y'know what I mean, ja? Kesesese!" He leaned against the Danish nation's broad chest. Ach, he loved Denmark; he got him away from that crazy America, he wanted to hear all about how he loved Lili, how sweet she was, how sexy she was, how—-

"You've had enough." The high, clear voice of Iceland interrupted Gilbert's reverie. "And don't encourage him for more details, Matthias, you perv." Denmark looked disappointed. Emil came over and gently but firmly pushed Gilbert into a reclining position on the couch. He made sure he was lying on his side and a wastebasket was near his head. Gilbert suddenly felt sleepy. He saw a slight blonde figure hovering over him with a blanket. "Lili?" He mumbled.

"No, Iceland." The heavily accented German drifted into his head, along with waves of nausea and a spinning room. Gilbert closed his eyes to stop the spinning and soon was drooling on the couch.

**I'm originally from New Jersey, so I had to give a shout-out to my home state. Anyway, if you'd like to see one of your favorite pairings appear, leave a review (be interesting and be specific: "You're awesome" or "You suck" are not enough; you need to specify what you find awesome or suckish about this story or the characters to qualify) and if we end up having an interesting PM convo, I'll find out whom you'd like to see make a guest appearance. It can be M/M, M/F, F/F, friendly or romantic. I just won't do a hardcore sex scene (I reserve those for Gilbert and Lili) nor any pairing that disrupts the basic flow of the plot (Sorry, PruHun or SwissLiet shippers). Let me know what you think of Denmark and Iceland, America's potty mouth, Gilbert's drunken rambling, or my so unawesome multilingual skills. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1 Pork roll, also known as Taylor ham, is a delicious sweet-salty pork product that is unique to the state of New Jersey.<p>

2 Disco fries are another New Jersey specialty. Basically French fries topped with brown gravy and melted cheddar cheese. The name dates from the 1970s, when New Jerseyans would stop at a diner on their way back from disco dancing in New York City clubs and need something starchy to soak up the alcohol.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 11, "Someone's Hero"

4 "vanilla" a term from the BDSM community that means good ol' plain sex without the pain and/or power dynamic. And seriously, can you blame these two after what happened in Chpt 49, "Don't Hit Me!"?

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 16 "Childhood Memories"

6 Danish: little brother

7 Icelandic: I'm not your little brother

8 Danish: Great! A fight!

9 Danish: friend

10 Danish: aquavit, a strong, flavored clear liquor favored by Scandinavians.


	55. Chapter 55 Flags

**Day 55-Flags**

**More awesome Nordics! Some implied GerIta. Some sexy activity at the end.**

It was an overcast, chilly Berlin morning that fit Lili's mood perfectly. Vash had gotten up early and left for the World Meeting without her; apparently his new best buddy Feliks had invited him to breakfast. She shivered, remembering last night's dinner. It had been long and unnerving, as Feliks and Vash huddled at one end of the table and she and Roderich at another. Hungary had played both ends, whispering and laughing with Poland and Switzerland, then turning to Austria and Liechtenstein to discuss impersonal topics like the meeting or vacation plans. Whenever Lili thought she could talk quietly with Roderich about her relationship with Gilbert, Elizabeta would be there, asking Roderich's opinon about which wine to order or what he thought of the food or which new perfume he would like her to try. Lili had felt very young and very alone that night.

As she approached the plaza of the meeting hall, she saw the flags clinging to their poles, as cold and tired as she felt. Other nations stood outside in pairs or groups, talking to each other. Thanks to some anonymous comment on Gilbert's blog -Lili knew who it was; really, you'd think Elizabeta would have learned _something_ from her about IP addresses—she and Prussia were public knowledge now.

She scanned the plaza for Gilbert's silver-blonde hair or a fluttering Gilbird. She didn't see him, which was strange because he usually hung out with Francis and Antonio before the meetings started. Those two were there, and Antonio smiled warmly at her, while France winked. She went up to them.

"Honhonhon, have you worn Gilbert out?" France chuckled. Lili decided to ignore him. "Have you seen Gilbert, Spain?" she asked. The better-mannered nation shook his head. "No," he said. "He went out drinking with Denmark and the United States last night." Lili nodded; she knew that. "The Nordics are over there, so maybe Matthias knows." He nodded his head towards the cluster of nations knitting away. She thanked him and left.

As Lili approached the Nordics, she caught Denmark's eye. "_Hej,_ angry jam kitten!" He called. Lili was confused, especially when she saw the normally stoic Iceland crack a small smile. Matthias waved her over, and to her surprise, Sweden handed her a mug of coffee and a cinnamon roll. "Danke,' she said politely and bit into it; it was fresh, warm and delicious. She sat down with them.

"So," Lili said, wondering why all the Nordics were studyng her with a mixture of kindness and curiosity, "How was your drinking party with Gilbert and the United States? I haven't heard anything from Gilbert since yesterday." _And why did you call me 'angry jam kitten'?_ She thought.

"The United States showed up late and drunk, and he and Gilbert fought over you." Iceland said tersely. "Matthias and I rescued him and brought him back to our suite. Your man has no tolerance for _akvavit, _by the way. So instead of going dancing like we were _supposed_ to," Iceland glared at the oblivious Denmark, who worked on Prussia's black sweater,"we took care of Gilbert, and Sweden and Denmark brought him over to Germany's house this morning."

"That was very kind of you," Lili said. She got out her phone and called Gilbert's cell. No answer. He must be _very _hungover, she realized. She sipped at her coffee, studying the Nordics' various projects. Norway was working on very long circular needles, engrossed in a pattern that looked like the type of embroidery Ukraine and her sister Belarus did. "That's very pretty," she said cautiously. "Is that for someone in particular?"

"No one you need to know," Lukas replied without looking up. Lili was taken aback at his rudeness, but Denmark just shook his head. "He's not one to talk much, unlike your boyfriend_, lidt syltet violet._1_" _He looked at Lili with good-natured mischief. "Now, go check on your man and make sure he's all right, ja?"

"Ja." Lili finished her coffee and returned the mug to Sweden. "I love _Amnesia_, by the way," she said. For a moment, Berwalk looked pleasantly surprised; then his pale blue eyes returned to their usual stoic gaze. "_Tack_," he said. "A sequel is coming out soon."

"I look forward to it." Lili dipped a little curtsey to them. "And again, thank you for making sure Gilbert got back home safely." She watched the other nations start to enter the meeting hall; once again, there would be more discussion of austerity, the Euro, and debt. None of these applied to her nation, she realized; she had other responsibilities. Lili walked past the limp flags and entered the nearest metro station.

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned under a massive headache and a treacherous stomach. He sprawled on his bed, staring at the two Prussian flags as if they would cure him. They didn't, of course; if anything the stark black-and-white material seemed to reprimand him for his weakness. <em>But the akvavit was so good,<em> he moaned inwardly,_ and I needed to relax after that crazy fight, and Denmark was happy to hear me talk about Lili._ The Prussian eagles glared down, ready to tear into him with their sharp claws and beaks.

"At least, you're not mad at me," he mumbled to Gilbird, but the little yellow fluffball studied him with black button eyes. He hopped about on the rumpled sheets in front of Gilbert's face, making him feel even more nauseous. "_Scheiße_, I gotta feed you," he grumbled. He sat up, held his head between his legs to steady himself, slowly pulled himself upright, leaned against the wall to steady himself again, and slowly shuffled to the stairs. He slumped against the stairwell and dragged himself up and into the kitchen. Gilbird chirped merrily and perched on the stainless steel breadbox.

"Oof." Gilbert sank into a kitchen chair. "Wait, you little rascal." _Mein Gott,_ he had not been so hung over since the Wall came down. _Nein, _he corrected himself, he had been happily drunk and tired the next day, but not as miserable-feeling as he was now. This kind of sick, heavy fog was similar to the Soviet-era hangovers, especially that time with Ivan, his vicious sister Belarus—

Gilbert's stomach recoiled and he dry-heaved foul-tasting strands of bile and saliva onto Ludwig's floor. He shook his head in growing frustration. Great, now he had to find the energy to get to the breadbox, get some crumbs for Gilbird, clean up _this_ mess…

Someone was knocking at the door. "Go away,"he grumbled. Using the table to steady himself, he trudged over to the counter with the breadbox. _Bang, bang, bang_. Now Ludwig's _verdammt_ dogs were barking and scrabbling in their crates. "_Arschloch,"_ he snapped, as he grabbed the loaf of bread Ludwig had baked yesterday. He clawed some crumbs onto the counter for the impatient Gilbird. Now, onto cleaning up his puke. He found a kitchen towel.

_Dingdong!_ The doorbell hammered at his head. The dogs' hellish chorus grew louder. "_Mein Gott_, are you trying to kill me?" Gilbert yelled. _Awa_, that hurt his aching head even more. He muttered curses as he shuffled to the front door. He geared himself up for a barrage of insults; he wouldn't be the only one feeling miserable in a few minutes.

"_Wat_?" He snapped as he opened the door, and he wanted to apologize immediately. Lili stood there, looking shocked and worried.

"_Mein Gott, Liebling, _you _are_ a mess!" Lili noted the deathly green tinge to Gilbert's pale skin, and the swollen lip and bruises from his fight with the United States. "Let me in and I'll take care of you!"

"Nein, Lili, you have a meeting. I'll be fine." He was embarrassed that she was seeing him in this shape. He also really wanted to lie down.

"It's about debt, and I have no debt, remember?" Lili smiled sweetly and stood on tiptoes to feel his clammy forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, breathing deeply to steady himself. "I'm going to take care of you." Her voice was firm and low, sending his tired mind into submissive mode. She took his hand and led him into Ludwig's modern style entertainment room and made him comfortable on the leather couch. Gilbert smirked as he saw her little hands stroke the soft leather; if he were feeling better, he thought, the two of them could have a lot of fun here.

Lili went to the kitchen, quieted the dogs, and returned with a tray of toast and water.

"Ja, I've been bad." Gilbert tried to make a joke.

"You need to rehydrate after all that alcohol," Lili said calmly. "and the toast will give your stomach something to process and steady it." Gilbert's stomach churned in rebellion, but she held a piece before him. "Take a bite," she said, "and drink some water. You don't have to eat quickly." She watched him chew slowly on the bread and offered him a glass. "Good boy," she said softly. "This will quiet your stomach, or at least it will give it something to throw back up." Gilbert winced at the memory of the mess he had left in the kitchen. He alternated bites of dry toast and sips of water, Lili smiling and praising him as he finished one slice.

Lili looked at Ludwig's impressive home entertainment system. "Do you want to watch TV?" She asked. Gilbert shook his head emphatically. "Music?" Again, he shook his head. She went to the guest bathroom and returned with some aspirin and a damp washcloth. He took the medicine and she blotted his face; it felt so good, he thought, to get a little cleaned up. More toast and water, and then Lili came back with a toothbrush and another glass of water. She watched Gilbert brush and rinse his teeth. "That always makes me feel better," she said, and he nodded.

"Now rest," she said. Gilbert closed his eyes, relaxing under her hand as she smoothed his hair. His head still hurt, he still felt weak and tired, but at least his stomach wasn't chewing itself up. Best of all, he felt cared for. When Lili's hand left his head, he mumbled a protest and she laughed gently as she resumed stroking him.

"Does that feel good, _mein Ritter_?"2 She asked and he nodded. He drifted into a deep, healing sleep under her hands.

* * *

><p>By the time, Northern Italy let himself into the house, juggling bags of groceries, Gilbert had woken up and was feeling much better. He and Lili had let the dogs out of their crates and walked them and now they were playing a war game.<p>

"Vee, Gilbert, get the dogs!"Feliciano cried, hopping about as the happy pack surrounded him. Lili ended up calling them back to sit and be still.

"_Grazie!" _Feliciano walked into the entertainment room and almost dropped his parcels. "Liechtenstein! "_Congratulazioni!_" He ran over to her and kissed her on both cheeks. "You will make Gilbert here, happy, vee?" She nodded and glanced over at Gilbert, who was smiling as he studied them.

"Can we help you with cooking, Feli?" she asked and the Northern Italian nodded happily. Lili turned to Gilbert, whose normal color had returned. "Why don't you get a change of clothes and take a shower? It'll really help you feel better." She said. He nodded, leaned down and kissed her—Feliciano cheered—and went down to his bedroom to pick out some clothes. Lili helped Feliciano put up his purchases and start prepping.

Since Lili didn't know what they were fixing, and Northern Italy's recipes were all in Italian and in his head, she found she could only clean up after him. By the time, Gilbert came out, freshly showered and dressed, Feliciano had made a mess of one half of the kitchen counter and Lili was frantically following with a sponge. Gilbert ended up prepping vegetables and meats since his knife skills were better than Lili's, so she continued wiping down counters and washing cutting boards and bowls. Northern Italy managed to communicate his needs to them with a lot of handwaving, pointing, and cries of "_Sí_," "_No" _or _"Vee!"_

By the time an exhausted, frustrated Ludwig came home, the kitchen was somewhat clean, and a delicious Italian meal was ready. It always amused Gilbert to see his brother talk about the varieties of German and Italian wines, when he knew he was secretly more content with beer; but Feliciano insisted on wine with the meal and he was the cook. He had to admit it was nice to see his brother roll up his shirtsleeves and relax. Feliciano was silly, cowardly and sometimes drove Ludwig mad, but at times like these, he brought out his good humor and helped him relax, and Germany certainly needed that at home.

Then Gilbert turned and saw Lili happily eating and conversing with the others. It was such a pleasure to sit next to her, he realized, and freely talk about how they helped Northern Italy with the meal. He didn't have to hide his smile when she spoke, or keep his hands to himself when he wanted to put his arm around her. He liked how well she got along with his brother and Feliciano, how much this felt like a family.

Later, after the dishes were in the dishwasher and Ludwig and Feliciano went upstairs, Gilbert drew Lili close to him. "Stay with me, tonight, _Bitte_," he whispered. She seemed hesitant; she was paying for a hotel room. But Gilbert wanted her body next to his. "You can do anything you want to me," he whispered.

Maybe it was all the wine or the good food, but Lili' eyes glowed with interest. "Let's go to your room," she said softly. They ended up in his bed under the Prussian flags. Lili lay on top of Gilbert, nipping at his neck and tracing her sharp nails down his chest and sides. They were playing a game; the moment Gilbert put his hands on Lili's head, she would stop whatever she was doing.

He gripped the sides of the mattress, sighing as her mouth traveled downward. Lili loved watching him, seeing the energy ripple up from his pelvis to his chest. She planted soft kisses on his thighs and lower stomach and shaft, amused at how he came to attention under her mouth and hands. He was watching her, breathing deeply. Very gently she kissed and nibbled at his tip, watching him lick his lips and his eyes shine like garnets.

She paused, stroking him, one long lick and swirl that sent a shiver and groan through him. "Remember the rules," she whispered. Gilbert nodded frantically, his fingers digging into the mattress. She took him into her mouth, green eyes riveted on his, watching him for any sign of disobedience. He watched her, transfixed, arching to meet her lips, gasping when she lightly scraped him with her nails. His hands ran up and down the mattress's edges; he was trying so hard to be good, she was excited and touched by his obedience.

When Lili felt him just about to climax, she pulled away from him. "Ohhh," he moaned in frustration, but then she sank onto him and his eyes lit up. She rode him, feeling her own power rise in herself, demanding his body pay tribute to hers. Ja, she liked that, that sense that he came in adoration of her, that she could render him her subject with the oldest power in the world, that he…

"Nrrrgh!" She cried out as she orgasmed, gripping him as he came into her. _"Mein Gott, du bist sehr gut!"_ He gasped out.3 "_Nein," _Lili managed to say she bent down to kiss him. "_Du bist sehr gut._ You followed the rules." She smiled and kissed his eyes, lips and neck. Finally they slept, safe under the watchful gaze of eagles.

* * *

><p>1 Danish: little candied violet<p>

2 German: my knight. See also PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt. 40, "Why Should I Be Responsible?"

3 German: you are so good!


	56. Chapter 56 Never want to see you again

**Day 56 – I never want to see you again**

**Seychelles and England appear, thanks to darkmistressofsilence92. Warning to Belarus fans: she appears and it's not pretty.**

* * *

><p>At 5am, while Lili still slept, Gilbert got online and checked his blog. Sure enough, the comments section was filled with congratulations or requests for conformation. He smiled as he wrote what was probably the shortest post in his blog's history:<p>

**Concerning the Rumors of My Relationship with Liechtenstein.**

**Yes, it's true.**

**Why? She's awesome.**

**How awesome, you ask?**

**Let's say "Old Fritz" levels of awesomeness!**

**(Thanks to all the well-wishers. And haters gonna hate, so…)**

Gilbert looked at the reversed portrait of Friedrich Groß. "I know she's a girl," he whispered, "but look at her!" He turned and studied Lili curled up under the duvet. Only her golden hair and round face were visible. She looked like a cross between an angel and a kitten, Gilbert thought. His own angelic sex kitten.

Lili felt quite distinguished getting out of the same car as Germany. She, Gilbert, Feliciano and Ludwig got out of the Mercedes and walked across the plaza. She looked for Switzerland or Austria, but didn't see them. The Nordics were in their usual spot, knitting and drinking coffee. To her delight, England and Seychelles were also there.

"Hello, England!" Lili waved as she and Gilbert walked over. She had a warm spot in her heart for the nation that had been so hospitable to them.1 Arthur Kirkland smiled and nodded as he handed the shivering Seychelles a cup of tea from a Thermos. The Creole island nation smiled shyly as she warmed her hands and face with the steam from the hot tea. Even though she was wearing England's anorak and heavy wool stockings, she still looked chilled. Lili smiled and introduced herself.

"You must not be used to the cold." The moment Lili said those words, she realized how obvious and stupid they sounded. "That's why we need to get the Nordics to knit for you!" She exclaimed as a way to recover.

"That is what they are doing right now," Seychelles nodded her head in the group's direction. "I'll be ready and warm for the next few meetings." She leaned towards Lili. "I can't wait for next year, when we start meeting in Paris. My big brother's city is very nice!" England shot her a hurt look.

"Hey, Berlin is awesome!" Gilbert teased. "And Potsdam!" He turned to Arthur. "You should take her to Sans Souci to walk around the grounds and see the gardens."

"In October?" Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. Poor Seychelles started to look even colder.

Gilbert scrambled to recover. "Ja!" He said hotly. "The palace is still awesome! And there might not be any flowers, but so what? It's beautiful landscape, there's the Chinese Pavilion and—"

"Gilbert! Your sweater is ready!" Denmark called from the group. Lili pulled Gilbert over to the Nordics. Matthias proudly held up a black turtleneck sweater. "_Hej_, Angry Jam Kitten!" He nodded at Lili. She waved, resigned to her new bizarre nickname. Gilbert looked confused.

"What? You don't remember?" Denmark shook the sweater at him. "Try it on! Let's see how it looks." Gilbert shrugged off his hoodie and stripped down to his tee shirt. He pulled on the handknit sweater. It felt good.

"Sehr sexy!" Lili exclaimed. She ignored Norway's eyeroll; Denmark had knit a beautiful sweater that showcased Gilbert's broad shoulders and his slim torso. The turtleneck collar nestled under his sharp chin as he looked shyly towards her for her approval. She thought he looked elegant and handsome. She turned to the proud Dane. "You are really good!"

"I can see where he had to increase because he missed a stitch,"Norway muttered. He handed Gilbert a pair of finely knit black socks. "I thought you might need some warm socks; I threw these together." Gilbert studied the dense, soft wool; these looked like the kind of socks one found in Berlin's best men's stores. "Uh, danke?" He had to get these two into more knitting competitions, he decided.

"And for you, chocolate Pomeranian puppy," Denmark remarked, as he pulled something from his knapsack.2 He handed a puzzled Lili a featherlight mohair shawl. "It's not fancy, but it'll keep you warm." Lili admired the lacy patterned shawl that subtly combined soft green, violet and pale yellow yarns. "Danke, Denmark!"

Norway leaned over and handed Lili a violet, white, and yellow knit beret of mohair. "See this?" Lukas stretched the knit slightly. "It's airy but dense enough to trap the warm air on your head. The shawl looks pretty," he sniffed, "but that open stitch design will snag on a doorknob or—"

"_Mein Gott!"_Gilbert had finally had it. All the Nordics stared at him, pale blue and violet eyes blank. "Matthias knits these awesome things out of the the goodness of his heart and you always tear him down! What is with you, Norway? Ja, you're a master knitter! Good for you, but you always have to jab—"

"That's enough, Gil." To Lili's surprise, Denmark was the one speaking in a cold, no-nonsense voice. "Point taken. But you need to stop now." Lili took a stunned Gilbert's arm and started to back away. "Norway, Denmark, all of you," she said sweetly, "these are all lovely and we are very thankful. Someday, you must come visit me in the spring, ja?"

Denmark returned to his usual sunny self. "Sounds wonderful!." He took out another project, a coral-colored sweater for Seychelles. "Bye Jam Kitten. Bye Epic Fail Bro!"

"Where do these weird names come from?"Lili asked as they walked to the meeting hall's entrance. Gilbert shrugged, still stunned by Denmark's defense of Norway. "I must have said something when I was drunk. But it's cute, ja?"

"Ja, but very strange." They entered the lobby, where other nations' voices ricocheted off the polished glass and granite. Out of his peripheral vision, Gilbert saw Hungary and Austria enter. He leaned down and embraced Lili, kissing her long and deeply. He heard her sigh contentedly as her fingers ran through his hair and her tongue swirled around his. As a little reminder of her status, she gently bit his lip as they parted.

"Very nice, _meine Dame_." He purred in her ear. He saw Hungary and Austria staring at them, both red-faced, but for different reasons, he guessed. "Have a good meeting, _Liebling_," he said to Lili. "Will you join me, Francis and Antonio for lunch?" She nodded and he watched her enter the meeting room, admiring her small, simply dressed figure.

Gilbert turned and saw Hungary and Austria behind him. He put on his victorious smirk."It's such a relief for me and Lili to finally be out in the open," he said loudly. "Whoever tipped off Vash really did us a favor." He nodded, looking over Elizabeta's head, feeling the barely controlled energy rolling off of her in waves. He watched Roderich's jaw twitch. "Ludwig straightened things out, everything's good, and my lovely girl and I are free and clear." His smirk grew wider as his eyes grew redder and narrower. "Ja, everything worked out the way the way it was supposed to, didn't it?" He turned and swaggered off, leaving the pair to their own devices.

Almost as soon as he left the building, his cell phone played a snippet of Mozart. Stupid Austria, he figured; he would ignore it. But the Mozart kept playing, so he answered in disgust. "Spit it out, Specs."

"Gilbert," Austria spoke quickly. "I was not involved in the call to Vash or the blog comments. _I_ knew nothing about you and Lili."

"Good for you. Have a Linzertorte!" Gilbert was about to hang up, but Roderich's urgent tone intrigued him. "Nein, Gilbert! I need to talk to you. It's important!"

"Calling me an idiot is not important, Roddy." Gilbert sighed.

"I won't do that, I promise." Roderich actually sounded worried and sincere."I just—Lili is like a niece or daughter to me, Gil—please understand." _Mein Gott_, Gilbert thought, was the haughty Austria tearing up? "I'm listening, Roderich."

He heard Roderich sigh deeply. "It makes me angry when Switzerland acts like he found Lili on his doorstep like an abandoned baby. _I _educated her, Gilbert, I arranged for the Holy Roman Empire to make her a principality, I made sure she had clothes and books and I wrote her letters, when her mortals couldn't be bothered. You don't know I felt in 1918 when I told her she would be better off without me." Gilbert felt his contempt towards Austria lessen. "I wanted to help her, but because we lost the war—"

"Ja, I know, Roderich." Gilbert remembered the victors' rage to punish any nation that had shown support to Ludwig and Roderich. "So your point is…?"

"Please be good to her, Gil." Austria's voice sounded thick with tears. The _schmaltzy_ old fellow, Gilbert thought with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "She's a principality, not a property, remember that. I know your faults, but I know your virtues, _Preußen. _Just…be good to her, ja?"

In the past, Gilbert liked to make Roderich squirm, but this was Lili they were talking about. It felt too mean to humiliate him now. "Ja, _Österreich_, I will. I love her. I want to make her happy."

"_Gut."_He heard a little sniffle at the end. "Now I have to get back to the meeting. We will have you and Lili over in Vienna, ja?"

"Sounds good. Now wipe that _schmaltz_ off your nose and call someone an idiot. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine. Idiot." But there was warmth and affection in Roderich's voice." _Auf Wiedersehn."_ The call ended.

Hmmm, Gilbert thought as he walked down the hallway to the men's restroom, who'd think that would happen? Maybe, Roderich could talk Elizabeta, _Scheiße, _even Vash, into supporting him and Lili. Who knew ol' Specs could be an ally? Of course, a prissy, self-righteous ally, but even so…

As he turned a corner, he felt a small, cold hand grip his upper arm. "Norway?" He asked. Then he felt long nails dig through the sweater and his heart started to race.

"Little bunny, I heard the news." A female voice in Slavic-accented German hissed in his ear. Gilbert turned and looked into the pale, elegant features of Belarus.

"Ja, that's good." He replied. He tried to shake her hand off, but she dug in harder. "I hope your brother and Canada are happy, Natalia." He said, hoping that would anger her enough to retreat.

Belarus smiled and shrugged. "He is boring, but nice. My _brat_ is content, most of the time."3 She stepped closer, forcing Gilbert up against the wall. "He still thinks of you, little bunny," she whispered, her breath like a gust of cold air.

Gilbert's heart accelerated. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his legs and arms. "So that's why you threw the knife at me, Belarus? Shouldn't you have stabbed Matthew by now?"

Natalia laughed joylessly; it sounded like ice cracking underfoot. "You think you can hurt me, _da_? The Canadian," she wrinkled her perfect nose contemptuously, "he's not you, East Germany. He doesn't play nicely with others." Gilbert's mouth went dry. "I still dream of 1956," she murmured, her pale lips inches from his own, suddenly cold and cracked, "so close to my _brat_, thanks to you, little bunny. Vanya misses you, I miss him. Maybe it will happen again, da?" She pressed her slender body against his, making his skin shiver from the contact with the cold.

Gilbert panted and tried to focus his eyes past Belarus's cold searching ones. He dreaded that any minute, Russia would appear around the corner. Images and sounds from the past scattered like shards of glass through his mind. He thought he heard a footstep and he suddenly broke free of his terror. "Get off of me, _Sie schlechte Schlampe," _he snarled, and he pushed the slight woman so hard from him that she staggered against the opposite wall4. Her white face grew almost pale blue with rage and then she began laughing, cold icicles shattering as he ran down the hallway.

"Run, little bunny, run!" She taunted. "Hide under her skirts, _vi gryaznaya igrooshka, shlyokha chyelovyeka_!"5

**So what do you think happened in 1956 that has the mighty Prussia so freaked out by Belarus?**

**Warning to Russians speakers: I translated English into Russian, then used an online site to translate the Cyrillic into Roman lettering. I apologize for any weirdness or inaccuracy. **

**Want a favorite pairing of yours to show up? You know the drill: leave a thoughtful review, entertain and intrigue me with your PMs, and I'll ask whom you'd like to see in an upcoming chapter. I'll do M/M, M/F, F/F, romantic or friendly. Just nothing that disrupts the plot or gets into hardcore yaoi or yuri. **

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpts 34-39 for Lili and Gilbert's time in England<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 54 "Hate" for the origins of Denmark's nicknames.

3 Russian: Brother. I used revers to translate the English to Russian and then a Russian converter web site to convert the Cyrillic to Roman letters.

4 German: You evil bitch

5 Russian: you dirty toy, man-whore!


	57. Chapter 57 Fall, Part A

**Day 57 – Fall** , **Part A (I split this chapter into two parts because it was getting really long. Also the points of view change; we get Gilbert's perspective in part B)**

**Warning for female domination and physical discipline. Oh, and some nice GerIta fluff**

At their lunch with France and Spain, Lili noted how much Gilbert drank, how loudly he laughed, and how much he said the word "awesome" in reference to himself or her. She should have been flattered, but she didn't like it; it felt forced and brittle, and she wanted to know why. It couldn't have been the company, since Francis kept his hands to himself for once, and Antonio talked mostly about his financial issues. Gilbert didn't make much eye contact with them and he was brusque and inattentive to Spain. After the other nations left, Lili tried to ask him what was wrong, but he laughed it off. "I've got other things to do besides attend Spain's pity party, Lili," he said grandly, "and sometimes I listen to France and wonder 'why are we friends?' I mean, Napoleonic era, Jena, Franco-Prussian war, both World Wars? Seriously?" Then he laughed, a rapid high-pitched laugh, and kissed Lili. "_Bis später, Schatzi!"_1

Lili tried to arrange a lunch or dinner with Ukraine and Poland, but they had other plans. She didn't get to see Katyusha often because of distance, and she was curious about Feliks. Even Vash was pointedly too busy for her, and it pained her that her brother treated her like a nation with whom he had very little business. Her only success was a meal with Belgium, Southern Italy and the Netherlands, and that was a mixed affair indeed. Lovino was always flirtatious and charming with her, but she noted Bella's growing boredom with him and her refusal to referee his quarrels with Anders. When Southern Italy stormed off to the men's room, Bella looked to her brother; he nodded and then she leaned towards Lili.

"Lili," Belgium said, "I don't know what you see in Bielschmidt, and I'm concerned about you."

"He wants your money," Anders said. Bella glared at her brother, but turned back to Lili. "I'm afraid he's right, Lili. I mean, look at you; no debt, high standard of living, and if he represents anything at all, it's Eastern Germany, the poorer section of the country. Be careful!"

"He's never asked for money," Lili said indignantly. In fact, she had thought of taking him shopping for some nice bedroom furniture, but she was afraid of how Gilbert would react.

"Of course he's not going to ask right now," Belgium said. "But you'll find yourself paying for a lunch, then a dinner, then a train ticket, then an apartment, until you _are_ in debt and for what?"

"_Vijf meter_?"2 Anders exhaled smoke and raised his eyebrows. "That's way too much of a good thing, Lili."

Belgium punched her brother's shoulder. "_Wat?"_ He snapped. "They couldn't even be in the same room! She could be in the kitchen with him sticking it in her and he'd be in the parlor with Hungary on his knee! That's another thing, Lili." Anders pointed his clay pipe at her. "You see how sour Hungary looks this week?"

"Nein," Lili lied. "I've been too busy with Gilbert and other friends to notice."

Bella sighed and reached across the table to take Lili's hand. "You know how I feel about the German brothers," she said and for a second, Lili saw real pain in her friend's eyes. "I can't say I'm thrilled to pieces for you or that I'd dance at your wedding, but if you're enjoying yourself, fine. Just be careful, and when things end, I'll be there for you." She tried to squeeze Lili's hand, but Liechtenstein withdrew it.

"What do you mean 'when' things end?" Lili asked coldly.

Bella smiled wistfully. "Good songs never last long." Lovino came back from the men's room, complaining about perverted potato mortals checking him out. As Bella rolled her eyes and told him not every male wanted him, Lili wondered if misery not only loved company, but it actively sought out potential converts.

The night before she was supposed to return to Vaduz was the worst. Ludwig had made dinner reservations for Feliciano, Gilbert and her at Paris-Moskau in the Mitte district. Lili should have known it was going to be a rough night when Gilbert complained about the restaurant's name. "Have you ever _eaten_ in Moscow?" He groused in the car. "Do you know how foul Soviet-era Slavic food is? People complain I suffer from _Ostalgie_, but it sure isn't because of the food!3 We always had lines, _always_, and for what? I'll tell you—"

"Bruder," Ludwig growled as he drove to the Mitte district. "It's not that. It is eclectic upscale cuisine."

"I'm excited!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Did you see the menu online, Lili? Braised eel and calf cheek with cauliflower, lentils and black bread! Something with lamb, olives and tomato, even something from Königsberg, Gilbert, ve!"

Gilbert looked out the car window and sniffed. "I make awesome _Königsberger Klopse_, I don't need to go to some overpriced restaurant for it." When Lili saw Northern Italy's face fall in the rearview mirror, she was sad for him and disappointed in Gilbert.

Everything went downhill in the elegantly appointed restaurant. Lili saw how hard Ludwig struggled to keep his temper in public and how determinedly cheerful Feliciano tried to be as Gilbert sneered at his poor German and fumed at prices. She tried her best to be gracious and ignore his brattiness, chatting brightly with her cousin and his companion about the creative food and selection of wines. But Gilbert crossed a line when he groused about what he called Feliciano's lack of good judgment. "Everything is _delizioso, bello, adorabile _to you," he snapped.4 "You're like those Americans who give every child a trophy on the football team, no matter how pathetic they are. Everyone thinks they're awesome and they're not. So when _real_ awesomeness show up, they don't know what to do with themselves." He rolled his eyes and curled his lip.

Lili saw the tears build in Italy's eyes and the rage turn Ludwig's face deep scarlet. She turned to Gilbert. "We're going now, Gilbert." She didn't try to disguise the firmness and displeasure in her voice.

_"Wat?_ I haven't even had dessert yet, Lili!"

"Gilbert," she said, trying to keep her voice even and calm. "We are not having dessert. You and I are going home. _Jetzt."_

She was shocked when he sniffed and looked at her with all the old arrogance of Prussia in his glory. "Nein, Lili." His eyes challenged her.

For a second, Lili wavered. She knew she couldn't physically force him to go with her, and she refused to lower herself and scream at him. She darted a glance at Ludwig, and saw him nod lightly at her. She felt more confident.

She stood up and put her hand on the back of his neck, squeezing firmly. She looked him coldly in the eyes. "You have been behaving very badly all evening long, Gilbert, and I am _very _disappointed in you." _Remember,_she told herself, _you are the Principality of Liechtenstein, you are the domina. _"I don't want to be with you in public when you are like this." She saw the tension in his mouth and around his eyes. "You and I are going to leave this restaurant quietly and we are going home right now." She felt as if she were on the fulcrum of a seesaw and if she learned too far either way, he would bolt or embarrass her further.

Gilbert stared at her and Lili saw resentment, embarrassment and even fear mingle in his eyes. She stared back, hoping he could see the disappointment and disdain in hers."Fine." Gilbert finally said. He stood up, shaking her hand off his neck. "This place is ridiculous anyway," he said loudly enough for the maitre d' and the solicitious waitstaff to here. "A restaurant named after the Soviet capital and not even the Party bosses could afford it! What a joke!" Lili nodded at Ludwig, who mouthed "Danke" to her as she grabbed Gilbert's hand and strode along with him into the chilly October night.

"So get us a taxi, _Prinzessin_," Gilbert said without looking at her.

"Nein," Lili said. "We're walking."

"Gut," he snapped, "I need to stretch my legs after—_Sie wenig Affe!"_5Lili had clambered onto his back and hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. When he tried to break her grip, she tightened her chokehold and squeezed around his stomach. "You want a ride? I'll give you a ride!" He yelled and he ran, long bounding steps that threatened to unseat her. Lili held on tightly, ignoring Gilbert's complaints about the pressure on his windpipe or how conveniently her heel would kick his stomach or lower.

Lili's plan worked; Gilbert started wearing himself out, grumbling and panting as his pace slowed to a trot. He jostled her, trying to bounce her off, but she held on tightly. Any time he tried to break her arms' grip, she retaliated with a new hold on his neck or head. Finally, he gave up, and trudged back to Ludwig's house, saving his breath.

"_Gutes Preußen," _Lili said, patting his hair as he staggered into the house. She let herself down and stood before him.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. Gilbert wouldn't look at her. He panted, knees on hands. "Why have you been so agitated for the past few days?" He ignored her. Lili gripped his chin with her hands and dug her nails into his skin when he tried to jerk away. "I'm speaking to you, Gilbert," she said firmly. "You can either tell me like an adult nation, or I will spank it out of you, like the little brat you have been."

She shouldn't have been surprised when a sly smile slid across his lips and his eyes shone red with a mix of curiosity and defiance. He had told her about the appeal of pain for him, and Ludwig had confirmed it. But for a second Lili wavered, unsure if this were a play session or something more serious. She felt the energy in the room begin to shift and she decided.

"Fine. I'll spank it out of you, you naughty devil." Gilbert tried to break away from her grip, but she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the kitchen. He cursed and sprawled, trying to kick her legs or pull himself upright, but Lili marched onward remorselessly, her eyes on a wooden spoon in a utensil jug on the counter. She grabbed it and smacked his shoulders. He howled, more in indignation than pain.

Lili grabbed him by the coat collar. "Shall I spank you here, where Ludwig and Feli may see us?" She was pleased to see the alarm in Gilbert's eyes as he shook his head. "Downstairs, then!" She pulled him to the basement door and pushed him down first, administering one _thwap_ on his behind. _This is actually fun_, she thought. She had never thought of playing the stern _Mami_ before.

"Strip!" she said tersely and sat down on the bed. Gilbert now seemed humbled and in his submissive mindset; he quickly shed his clothes and stood before her, shivering slightly. Lili sat upright, holding her spoon like a scepter.

"Now lay down over my knee," she said calmly. When he hesitated, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. He arranged himself like she wanted and there they were.

Lili stroked his back, feeling pity and a little revulsion. Her kind, playful boyfriend had behaved terribly and she didn't know why; something strange must have happened to make Gilbert so angry and now so compliant to this humiliation. But then she thought of his needless cruelty to sweet Northern Italy and she inhaled and administered the first swat.

Gilbert bucked but kept silent. She administered more swats, counting aloud, determining that each one was for a particular complaint or insult during the evening. By the time she finished at fifteen, his buttocks were fiery red and he had actually gasped a couple of times.

Lili put the spoon down, feeling tired. She rubbed his sore behind, trying to diffuse the pain. Then she leaned over and stroked Gilbert's face. His cheek was slick with tears and she felt terrible. This had been unplanned, it had been without rules; anything could have gone wrong at any time. She felt as if she had been manipulated into giving him the pain he wanted, and now she wondered if he had wanted it at all.

"Why did you do it, Gilbert?" Lili asked wearily.

"Because you're leaving tomorrow," he said, muffling the words into the sheets.

"You made our last dinner in Berlin a disaster because I'm leaving?" Lili sighed heavily.

"Ja, and, umm, other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Lili felt drained and as if she were watching a very sad movie.

"Just the energy builds up and I need to get it out, and you know. I've already told you this, Lili." He sounded as weary as she did.6

"Wouldn't it have been better if you could have told me this earlier? Then we could have done it with rules and had fun with it." Lili shifted so she could lay her head along his back and stroke his arm. She was relieved that he nodded.

"So why didn't you ask me?" She whispered softly.

"I didn't think of it," Gilbert said simply.

"Next time you feel that energy build up and start to make you feel out of control, I want you to tell me." Lili gently turned his head so she could see his eye. He looked remorseful. "And we'll get rid of it the right way. Promise?"

"I promise." He sounded tired. Lili gently kissed his cheek. "Gilbert, I'm going to go upstairs and get ice for you. I'll be right back." She wiggled out from under him (Did he have an erection? _Mein Gott,_ male nations were gross!) and went up to the kitchen to put together an ice pack. She checked her phone and was relieved to see a text from Ludwig stating that he and Feliciano were at a movie. She went downstairs and saw that Gilbert had curled up on his side in his bed. She had wrapped the ice pack in a towel and put it against his behind. Maybe she should have used her hand, she thought regretfully; it might have hurt less and felt sexier. But she hadn't planned this as erotic play; it had been angry discipline, a battle of wills.

Lili lay against his back, her arms around him, her legs pressing the ice pack against his inflamed flesh. What does one do to make this better? She thought. He didn't seem angry or even sullen; just humbled and drained. _Is this what I want_? She asked herself.

"Did you want this, Gilbert?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess so. Kind of. It would have been you, or Ludwig, or a group of _beschissen _neo-Nazi mortals."7 He craned his neck and smiled lopsidedly at her. "At least you play by rules."

"What do you need from me now?" Lili stroked his hair.

"Please stay the night with me, Lili." She nodded; that went without saying. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he smiled, shy and vulnerable. "I want to be the baby!"

Lili wanted to laugh but didn't think it was a good idea until she saw the mischief dancing in his eyes. She nuzzled his ears and neck. "You want to be the baby? The naughty baby who got spanked and now wants to know he's still loved?" He nodded. "You silly thing! Fine!" She stripped down to her panties, and pulled the duvet over both of them. Very carefully, Gilbert rearranged himself so his head rested on her chest. She stroked his face, hair, shoulders and arm, singing

_Guter Mond, du gehst so stille_  
><em>durch die Abendwolken hin<em>  
><em>Deines Schöpfers weiser Wille<em>  
><em>hieß auf jene Bahn dich zieh´n<em>  
><em>Leuchte freundlich jedem Müden<em>  
><em>in das stille Kämmerlein<em>  
><em>und dein Schimmer gieße Frieden<em>  
><em>ins bedrängte Herz hinein<em>!8

His breathing steadied and slowed. Lili carefully reached over, fiddled with the clock radio to set the time she needed to get back to her hotel in order to pack, and then nestled down beside him. She clung to his pale back like a shipwreck survivor clinging to debris in the middle of a dark and endless sea.

**So what do you think? Too out-of-character for Gilbert? Does Lili really know what she is getting into? I answer all reviews unless they're drunken incoherent ramblings of hate.**

* * *

><p>1 German: See you later, sweetheart!<p>

2 Dutch: Five meters?

3 German: East-nostalgia. A reference to nostalgia for the days of East Germany, still existing among many eastern Germans who have felt overwhelmed or left behind since reunification.

4 Italian: Delicious, beautiful, adorable.

5 German: you little monkey!

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 49 "Don't Hit Me!"

7 German: shitty

8 Dear Moon, you go so quietly  
>Through the evening clouds.<br>The wise will of your Creator  
>Directs you in your course.<br>Kindly shine for the weary one  
>In the quiet little room<br>And your light will pour peace  
>Into the oppressed heart!<p>

Both the German text and English translation come from the website, MamaLisa'sWorld (mamalisadotcom).There is also a video on the webpage of a man singing the song in four parts. It's a beautiful melody. I can't think of a lovelier or more appropriate song for Lili to sing at this point.


	58. Chapter 57 Fall, Part B

**Chapter 57 Fall, Part B**

She was gone. Gilbert had woken up when he had felt her arms withdraw from him. He watched Lili dress, her pale petite body glowing in the dark room as she bent to pull her dress up. He knew she had to go, but it felt terrible. When she sat by the bed and kissed him one last time, he had murmured that he wished she could stay, and she gently reminded him that she had a train to catch. "You must come to Vaduz," she had whispered. "Now we no longer have to worry if anyone is around or not. We can see each other whenever we want." One final kiss, one sweet long kiss that cut through morning breath and captured the core of her sweetness, an apple cut with a steel knife. And Gilbert watched her ascend the stairs, one final lovely look before the door closed.

Gilbert rolled on his stomach, the better to sniff the pillow where Lili's head had been. He inhaled the wildflower and almond fragrance with its base notes of musk. How comforting, he thought, rubbing his cheek against the cotton to mark himself with her scent. His ass hurt, but he knew he deserved it; he had felt the panic and energy build up for at least two days, and it had come out in ugly form against poor clueless Feliciano. He had sensed Lili's anger and disappointment in him during his temper tantrum, and he expected that. What he hadn't expected was the sadness he sensed in her afterward, as if she had regretted what she had done. Why should she be sorry? He had been an _Arschloch_, she had disciplined him without the kind of all-out fight Ludwig and he usually had, and he had learned his lesson. So why the sense of grief he felt in her hands and voice as she sang to him last night? She has standards, he realized; she not only expected others to live up to those rules, but she had even stricter ones for herself. And that's why he felt both safe with and intimidated by her.

By the time Ludwig and Feliciano came downstairs, Gilbert had walked and fed the dogs, cleaned the kitchen, brewed coffee and flipped about three servings of pancake for each of them. He felt better keeping busy. Under his brother's watchful eye, he apologized to Feliciano, saying, _"Es tut mir leid_, Feli. I was in a sour mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Normally, Northern Italy cheerfully accepted his apologies with a wave of the hand and a cry of "Ve_, non è nulla_!"1 But this time, Feliciano actually opened his eyes and looked hurtfully at him. "_Perché l'hai fatto_?2 Why did you spoil our good time at that nice restaurant? You have a girl now. Why were you so angry?"

"Because that girl was leaving." Gilbert muttered as he leaned against the counter. He winced as his sore behind made contact and stood upright. Ludwig noticed this and hid his smirk behind his coffee mug.

To Gilbert's relief, Northern Italy smiled. "Ve, you love her, si?" Gilbert nodded, embarrassed. Feliciano squinted with joy. "Your apology? _Grazie!_"

"Just never do that again. Have a seat, _Bruder_." Ludwig pulled out a chair and smiled sadistically.

Gilbert looked at the chair and shuddered. "Nein, I think I'll go out for a walk. Any errands you want me to run?" Neither nation had anything he needed to do, so after putting his mug in the sink, Gilbert threw on a jacket and left.

He walked all the way to Mauer Park, eager to lose himself in the throng of mortals at the flea market. He watched the soap bubble artists and eavesdropped on hipsters sorting through old stacks of vinyl records. Families with children diverted him for a bit; very little children seemed fascinated by his coloring, and older children watched Gilbird frolic on his head and shoulders with envious amusement. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood, Gilbert leaned down to let kids feed crumbs of pastry to the little bird; this was not one of those days.

He walked through the park, up to the hill and followed the remnants of the Wall, noting any new graffiti. His feet were aching and his calves felt tight, but he didn't dare sit down. Don't be a _Schwächling, _he scolded himself.3 He had been on long marches before; he could keep going until he knew his butt felt better.

So now he walked back to the Mitte district, watching the foreign tourists study their maps or line up outside museums. The October air was chilly and the sky had that peculiar rich blue of autumn days. Gilbert walked, taking side streets and strolling through the city's smaller parks, anything to keep his mind busy with the sights and sounds before him and to wear himself out.

It was early afternoon when he returned, and Ludwig and Feliciano had gone out. The dogs were crated, deigning to woof at him as he went downstairs. Gilbert flopped stomach down on his bed, exhausted. It felt so good to be empty, he thought; none of that terrible energy whirled him about, no mean or frightened thoughts ran through his head. Just good, old-fashioned, bone-tired weariness. He dozed.

When Gilbert awoke, he heard pots clanging, male voices, and smelled the delicious heavy haze of braised _wurst und kraut. _He smiled, went upstairs, annoyed Ludwig as he simultaneously cleaned and cooked, and wandered into the entertainment room where Feliciano was playing a dance game and the dogs tried to participate in their own fashion. He had a couple of beers, tried sitting down at dinner (_Scheiße_, wooden spoons hurt!), and watched his brother and Northern Italy interact. He felt especially bad now for how he had attacked Feliciano and he was glad that he had apologized. As Gilbert watched Ludwig's eyes soften or how he smiled at some story Northern Italy told, he remembered what it was like to love someone and find joy and delight in their smallest gestures In retrospect, he was astonished at how much self-control Ludwig had shown during their craziest fights in the past; he didn't think he could demonstrate the same. If Ludwig had behaved half as badly towards Lili as he had to Feli, Gilbert believed he would have beaten his brother to death.

They watched a movie, but Gilbert thought more about Lili than the plot or action scenes. He assumed she was back in Vaduz, walking her dog, settling in. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer. Maybe she too was tired from last night and today's travel; he imagined her lying in her bed in her delicate bedroom, nestled under a rose-colored duvet. If lovers could send each other thoughts, he sent her a bouquet of them: apologies for his bad behavior, gratitude for her discipline and affection, best wishes for a good night's sleep, even regards to Bruno. And of course, his love for her.

Despite all his walking and a comforting, heavy dinner, Gilbert struggled to sleep that night. He tried counting sheep. He tried reading Kant. He tried remembering lullabies and humming them to himself. There was Brahms' lullaby, of course, then the one Lili sang last night; he recalled the ones he sang to Ludwig when he was young. There were ones about angels watching over children, counting songs, little birds in nests—he winked at Gilbird—one about a little rabbit in its burrow. _Scheiß_,that was a depressing one, because the little rabbit was sick and couldn't hop anymore, yet the song kept telling him to hop. And then the second stanza:

Häschen, vor dem Hunde, hüte dich  
>hüte dich.<br>Hat gar einen scharfen Zahn,  
>packt damit das Häschen an.<br>Häschen, lauf, Häschen, lauf, Häschen, lauf!4

Why did he ever think this was a good song to sing to a sensitive little boy like Ludwig? He wondered. Here's this sick little rabbit that can't move, the dog with sharp teeth is approaching, run, little bunny, run—

_Little bunny_.

Gilbert tried to shove the voice out of his head, but it lodged itself inside, laughing its cold nasal joyless sound. The children's melody repeated itself, each loop binding him. He could feel the panic rising in his throat, his hands clutching as he scrabbled out of bed and into his clothes.

He was cold, terribly cold, and he felt like he was being buried in ice, packed with ice until the cold became fire. He had to move, had to show that he was free, but inside it was all heavy ice squeezing the air out of him, the will to fight. _Little bunny_. Images of gutted hares dangling in kitchen pantries flashed before him. A sickening cold drug spread throughout his bowels, slowing his reflexes. Violet eyes, the dead glitter of stones. He wanted out and he couldn't move.

Gilbert couldn't even scream "Nein, nein, nein!" this time. His throat was frozen by the cold panic, the sense that his screams only made the laughter louder. He ran up the stairs and paced back and forth in the dimly lit kitchen, the dogs staring at him with frustration and anxiety. _Very sharp teeth to catch a little rabbit with._ He couldn't run, he couldn't scrabble away, he felt the teeth on his throat, the back of his neck—

Gilbert bolted through the door and into the Berlin streets. It was after him also, the force that wanted to shove him in that box, take away everything that made him Gilbert Bielschmidt, the Teutonic Order, Duchy of Prussia, Brandenberg-Prussia, Kingdom in Prussia, of Prussia, Prussia the Free State, East Germany—

_Mein Gott_, it can have that, he thought, let it obliterate him so he didn't feel the sick frozen dread he felt now. But the force was cruel; it wanted him to forget everything _but_ that. That's why he ran, trying to escape the dreadful cold, the immobility that filled his head. The force would shut him in that terrible moment forever, the moment he knew he was himself no more, but an object, a _thing_—

_Run little bunny run._ He gasped for air, running through dark streets that turned malevolent and jagged, the force with its grasping claws lurching behind him, the cold laughter and icy weight within, slowing him down. By the time Gilbert reached the train station and the startled attendant at the tickent counter, he was in a cold sweat as he threw down his Euros and begged for the most direct route out of this nightmare to _her._

_Run little bunny run._

**I'd love to hear what you think of the style I used here, the images, the use of repetition. What do you think is going on with Gilbert here? Remember, thoughtful reviews and following PM conversations can earn your favorite pairing a walk-on role!**

* * *

><p>1 Italian: "It's nothing!"<p>

2 Italian: Why did you do it?

3 German: weakling

4 Little rabbit, beware of the dog, beware!  
>It has a very sharp tooth<br>To catch Little rabbit with.  
>Little rabbit, run! Little rabbit, run! Little rabbit, run!<p>

Lyrics and English translation come from the website _Mama Lisa's World_,mamalisadotcom.


	59. Chapter 58 I'll Catch You

**Day 58 - I'll catch you**

**A long chapter. Warnings for female domination, sexualized violence**

"_Mein Gott!" _Lili had almost fallen face first onto her front stoop; only big worried Bruno had kept her from sprawling all over the slate tiles. She looked down at what had tripped her in a mix of shock, dismay and concern; Gilbert was curled up like a stray dog right outside her front door. He startled and looked up at her.

"Lili, _es tut mir leid_," he said, sitting up. Lili noted his messy hair, the dark circles under his eyes, the palest trace of stubble on his face. Gilbird shook himself out of his person's hair and fluttered about. Even he looked embarrassed.

"Gilbert, why are you here?" She couldn't believe that she had been home only one day and he had shown up.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Something happened and this was the first place I thought of coming to." Lili gasped and he shook his head. "No one's killed or angry at each other," he sighed. "Just me. I needed to be with you." He looked at her and she saw how tired and sad his eyes looked.

Lili looked at poor Bruno, ready and eager for his morning walk. _Poor boy_, she thought, _you'll have to wait a little bit longer. _She turned to Gilbert and he must have noted the dismay in her eyes, because he looked down, "I'm sorry I just showed up, but I wasn't thinking about anything other than getting here." He started to stand up. "I'll go if you don't want me here, Lili."

"Nein, don't leave." Lili took his arm. "Come in, Gilbert." They went back into her house. She offered him breakfast, but all he wanted was water. She poured him several glasses, which he drank steadily. "So why did you come?" Lili knew that it was not a direct route from Berlin to Vaduz, and she could tell from his rank smell and the worn look of his clothing and shoes that he must have walked part of the way.

"Can I tell you after I rest a little?" Gilbert looked at her and she could see the exhaustion haunting his face. Something terrible must have happened she thought; he wasn't as playful or confident as he would have been if this were a surprise visit as a lark. Lili nodded. "Of course, you may," she said, her dismay turning to compassion. "Take off your clothes, take a shower and go to my bedroom and sleep." Even Gilbert's smile seemed tired. Lili kissed his forehead, noting the taste of sweat and diesel fumes. "Leave your clothes in the bathroom and I'll wash them and have them ready for you when you wake up," she called as he dragged himself upstairs. "Danke, _Liebling_" he called down with some effort.

Lili walked Bruno and when she returned, she went to the bathroom to collect Gilbert's clothing and put it in the washing machine. She peeked in on him and saw him sprawled in her bed, breathing heavily. She tiptoed in and studied him. His skin was pink from hot water and scrubbing, and when she sniffed him, he smelled like her soap and his own odor of gunpowder and musk. He looked so vulnerable, she thought, as she noted the dark violet rings under his eyes. When she thought of Prussia appearing on her doorstep, she had always imagined him as a smirking guest convinced of a great welcome, or worse, a red-eyed conqueror storming in and taking whatever he pleased. She had never imagined him appearing like a lost dog, half-expecting to be chased away, and grateful for the smallest courtesies of water and shelter.

Suddenly Lili had to leave the room. She remembered Hungary's words that day at the spa: "Sure, the first five minutes are exciting, but then he's just a big clingy ball of need." _Mein Gott_, she's right, Lili thought as she put Gilbert's clothes in the wash. Here she was, doing his laundry, rearranging her day around him, dreading whatever explanation he would give for his sudden arrival, and that was after his terrible behavior and her disciplining of him just two days ago in Berlin. And she was the domina, for goodness's sake! He was supposed to be at _her_ beck and call, serving _her _needs, making her life easier instead of more difficult. She had the urge to call Elizabeta and beg forgiveness for her coldness, admit she had been right, and ask her how to handle this, even if it meant devising an exit plan.

Then she thought of the night in the garden, when Gilbert had asked to be bound so he could confide in her. And Lili recalled the indignation she had felt on his behalf, the grief and compassion she had felt for him, and her vow to protect him from further humiliation and cruelty.1 She made herself go upstairs again and look at him. This time she saw how young he looked; his pale skin and pointed chin made him resemble some elf from the moon. She studied his dark lush lashes, the way his thin lower lip seemed to pout as he slept. Even the way his pink ears slightly protruded made him look boyish and vulnerable. She knew she couldn't chase him away after he had come so far to be with her. Whatever had driven him to do something so embarrassing, so needy had to be terrible. She would listen to whatever he would tell her and she would bear it for his sake. And as tears came to her eyes, Lili knew that as the good mistress, she must be strong and wise for him.

It was the mid-afternoon and Lili was reading a book on digital art when she heard Gilbert come downstairs. She smiled and held out her hand. To her surprise and pleasure, he bowed down and kissed it. When he looked at her, she noted with relief that his eyes looked brighter and well-rested. The terrible circles were gone.

"Let me make you dinner tonight, Lili." Gilbert said. "Can I look in the kitchen and see what you have?" She nodded. In a little bit, he came back to the TV room, looking triumphant. "I see I don't have to go foraging in Vaduz to make you something tasty." He smiled. "May I get you something to drink, _meine Dame_? Tea, coffee, wine, beer…? He raised his strong dark brows expectantly.

"Tea." Lili said. "Earl Grey with a pot of milk_, bitte_."

He bowed slightly. "_Jawohl, meine Dame_." She heard the kettle begin to whistle, Gilbert rummaging in cabinets, and soon he returned with a tray with a little pot of tea, a mug and spoon, sugar bowl and creamer. He placed it on the table near her couch. "Now I'm going to start dinner," he said as he returned to the kitchen. Lili listened to him humming Prussian marches, chatting to Gilbird and Bruno, rapidly bouncing a knife against a cutting board, and she smiled.

Soon the smell of roast chicken filled the first floor. Gilbert came into the TV room and sat down next to her. "I'll check on it in an hour," he said casually. Lili studied his fine sharp profile and found herself thinking, this doesn't have to be a total disaster. She put down her book and gently rubbed her hand against his freshly shaved face. He closed his eyes and pressed into her palm, sighing with pleasure. Lili leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I apologized to Feliciano yesterday," he suddenly said. "and he accepted it, and all is good again at home." Lili nodded and murmured, "Good boy." He smiled shyly. She found it charming and moving how such simple words of praise seemed to surprise and please him. He was, after all, the same Prussia who ran about declaring his awesomeness to the nations.

In time, the chicken was ready and Gilbert demanded that Lili sit at the dining room table and sip wine while he finished the gravy and final preparations. Bruno padded eagerly about, and Lili had to tell him to lie down and stay so he wouldn't trip Gilbert as he brought out a large plate with the chicken and roasted carrots, potatoes and onions. There was also a bowl of pan gravy made from the chicken drippings and white wine and Gilbert insisted on carving the chicken before her. Lili was impressed at how confidently he handled the chicken, expertly jointing it and slicing the meat.

It was a wonderful meal, she decided. The potatoes and carrots were crusty and golden from roasting in the chicken's melted fat and the onions had softened into sweetness. The chicken was subtly perfumed with lemon and pepper and the gravy was flavorful and smooth. "You are very good at this," Lili said as she finished a bite of moist chicken breast. "Did you learn to cook from France?"

"Actually, Feliciano taught me about putting whole lemons inside the chicken to flavor it. But the vegetables in the chicken drippings? I've been doing that for centuries!" Gilbert then told her about how during military campaigns, he had stolen chickens from farmers, dug up potatoes and whatever root vegetables he could find and placed them under the chicken as it roasted over an open fire. Later, peacetime and kitchens had made the same process easier. He told her about how he stole eggs from farmers and he would bury those and an extra potato in the fire's embers to cook overnight. "I'd have a hard-cooked egg and baked potato for my breakfast and on we'd march," he said.

Even though he had cooked, Gilbert insisted on doing the dishes as Lili watched her favorite American TV show online. This wasn't so bad after all, she mused. Although he had shown up tired and desperate-looking, Gilbert was making her day easier than she had anticipated. When he came into the TV room, she asked him to accompany her and Bruno on their evening walk

It was already dark as they walked down the street and to the Städtle, where cafes and restaurants were still open. Locals smiled and nodded at Lili and some of them rubbed Bruno's ears as they briefly conversed with her. Once again, Gilbert was struck at how so many mortals knew who Lili was; it was as if her existence as the personification of their nation was a cherished fact of their lives. Elderly people looked upon her with respect and gratitude, younger people acknowledged her with ease, and children waved and ran over to pet Bruno and ask about him. Thinking about his own people, Gilbert couldn't remember such openness; indeed, as East Germany, he sometimes felt as if his own mortals resented and distrusted him. Even now, the Liechtensteiners regarded him warily, uncomfortable with his Berliner accent and unusual coloring.

When they returned to Lili's house, she noticed how serious and nervous Gilbert became. There were no more household tasks to do; they only had to watch TV or go on the internet or go to bed. The time was coming, she thought, when he would finally tell her why he had fled to her, and any attempt at small talk or light amusement would only put off the inevitable. She breathed deeply, gathered her strength, and sat Gilbert down on her bed. She stood before him, her hands on his shoulders and she said, "You need to tell me now why you arrived here in such bad shape, _Liebling_."

Gilbert looked at her solemnly. "I'll tell you, Lili. But I need three things from you in order to do so."

Lili raised her eyebrow. Once again, she felt that being the domina meant getting the short end of the stick. "For someone who swore to serve me," she said coolly, "you do a lot of topping from the bottom.2 The whole temper tantrum in Berlin, and now this."

Gilbert looked nervous. "Lili, I really need these three things in order to tell you the truth," he said urgently. "Afterwards, tell me to do anything you want, and I'll do it with no strings attached. If you want me to clean your house from top to bottom, I'll do it. Want me to spend tomorrow with my head between your legs? I'll gladly do it! Hitch me to a cart and drive me naked down the Städtle? I'll do it! But I need these three things. _Bitte_, _meine Dame_,"he murmured, bowing his head before her. "_Bitte." _

Lili studied him. "Tell me what you need," she said.

He sighed in relief. "I need you to bind me. I need you to whip or strike me. And I need you to insult me." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he looked at her, he looked resolved. "And then I can tell it all to you."

Lili looked thoughtful. She felt a mixture of amusement and compassion for the growing anxiety she saw in his face. "I bind you any way I want. I strike you with a switch, except for the face, which I slap, and I will insult you anyway I want. Tell me right now any insults or places that you cannot tolerate, or you'll accept whatever I dish out." She graciously added, "Remember you have a safe word."

"Ja," he said and then he sighed as he thought. When he looked at her, it was with a determination that impressed her. "Any binding or insult is fair game. But I draw the line at anything being stuck in my ass."

Lili was taken aback by his language, but quickly recovered. "Fine." She said. "So let's get to it." Gilbert nodded.

* * *

><p>Lili surveyed her handiwork with satisfaction. She had bound Gilbert's wrists together and tied them to the headboard so she could quickly flip him onto his stomach if she needed to. She had also improvised a cross bar with some PVC pipe and rope to tie and spread his feet. She was most pleased with how she had bound his genitals; this was not supposed to be arousing for him, but there was enough tension to make him pay attention.<p>

She had started with switching him on his back and buttocks (he had healed quickly from the previous spanking), paying attention to signs of discomfort. She then flipped him onto his back, watching him wince and hiss, and started on his inner thighs. Then Lili turned to his chest and nipples, twisting and pinching those until she saw him begin to twist and sweat. She couldn't resist; she bit each one, pulling slightly, hearing him gasp and moan. She glanced downwards and saw his erection straining against the bindings she had made. She slithered up to his ear, pinching his lobe hard with her sharp nails.

"You're pathetic," Lili whispered. "The awesome Prussia getting whipped and beaten by a little principality." She flicked her ash switch quickly at his erect penis. "And the sad part is you like it!" He moaned and shifted his weight. "Sweet little Liechtenstein doesn't even have an army" she taunted, "and she can make _Preußen_ her bitch!" Another flick of the switch and another wail from him. "Imagine a thing like that!"

Lili studied his face. Gilbert's eyes were unfocused as if he were staring off into the past. She straddled him and lowered her small breasts before his mouth. His tongue darted up to them and she slapped his face. "No touching!" She barked. "You haven't earned the right to touch them." She started to grind herself against his stomach; she wore nothing but black panties and high heeled short boots. "Want to know how to suck my breasts?" she sneered. He nodded.

"Be a real nation!" She slapped him again, admiring the red mark of her palm on his face. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. Gilbert breathed deeply, staring at her, a mix of fear and anger in his red-violet eyes. "Be like Poland!" She thought that would hurt and when she heard his breathing accelerate, she knew she had succeeded. "He has Ukraine eating out of his hand, and he can whistle and make Lithuania service both of them!" Gilbert bared his teeth and Lili slapped him, harder. "Jealous, huh?"

Lili gripped his face with both hands and leaned over to whisper into his other ear. "Know why Hungary rejected you?" She whispered . She built up the anticipation by licking the curves of his ear. "She thought you were too needy." She placed each word into his ear as carefully as if she were placing rare gems into a design. The sigh that followed broke her heart. "Ja, _Preußen_, that's right. After all these centuries Elizabeta decided you weren't strong enough for her." She glanced at his eyes and saw they were screwed shut, one tear running down into his hair. For a second , Lili felt defeated; he had loved Hungary for so long and had never succeeded in having her. How could she compete against that? Then she steeled herself and grabbed one nipple, pinching and pulling until he gasped with pain.

"You know who gets to boss Hungary around?" She hissed. He turned his head from her, eyes closed. "Look at me!" She demanded. When he refused, she picked up her switch and whipped his thighs and penis until his eyes widened with pain. "_Österreich,_" Lili sneered. Gilbert panted, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Ja" she sneered, "Chopin-playing, torte-baking Austria makes proud Hungary come to heel. And the best part?" She leaned over until they were nose to nose. "She likes it!"

Gilbert groaned in disappointment and pain. Lili ground harder against his stomach. "Ja, she actually wants a male nation to be in charge! That's why she rejected you," she sighed, feeling herself growing warmer as her own pelvis seemed to open. "She called you," Lili pretended that she couldn't remember as she gyrated harder and faster, "Oh ja! 'A clingy ball of need!'"

Gilbert growled at her, a mix of frustration and rage. Lili laughed, reaching back to grab his penis. He was hot and swollen. "You can't lie to me, " she taunted. "I know what you like." She slid backwards and lifted herself until she was right over the tip. Deftly she lifted one leg, then another to slip off her underwear. She rubbed him between her wet folds, watching him struggle between desire and resentment. "Don't worry," she cooed, "unlike Hungary, I like you just the way you are." She looked coldly at him as she sank herself down upon his length.

Lili ground herself against him, laughing when his hips thrust against hers as a form of surrender. She watched his expression shift from resentment to resignation to finally lust, panting and staring blankly at her as she threw her head back and ran her own fingers over her breasts. When she felt him buck up harder into her and heard him cry out, she slapped his face a few times for good measure. As a way to hammer home his failure to satisfy her, she fingered herself while still mounted upon him, gasping as she made herself came.

* * *

><p>Lili undid the restraints and rested exhausted on Gilbert's chest. She had been cruel and humiliating, and she wondered if she had crossed a line. He had a safe word, she thought; he could have used it at any time. In their limited amount of play sessions, she had realized that he had a high tolerance for pain, so it was the insults that concerned her. Yet he had never cried it out or even shown any resentment afterwards. Sometimes she thought it was because he actually believed that he deserved these verbal attacks and that made her sad.<p>

She nestled against him, now kissing where she had hurt him earlier. He lifted a hand and stroked her hair. She looked at him and noticed how subdued he looked; it was as if he had been drugged. She stroked his face and gently kissed his eyes, cheeks and lips.

"You were going to tell me why you came here today," she said softly. Gilbert opened his eyes and looked into hers. He looked sad and resigned.

"I'm going to tell you about 1956." He said. They both inhaled, gathering their strength. And Gilbert began.

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge : Maiden and Unicorn Chpt 50 "Sacrifice"<p>

2 Topping from the bottom: a term from the BDSM community that refers to the submissive actually controlling the action in a relationship or play scene. In some cases, this may be desired; for example, a beginning dominant might work with an experienced submissive and want his/her feedback on how to do things. But it's often used to describe a submissive who sets up a situation to get what s/he wants versus the dominant's wants. Gilbert acting like a brat in order to get the spanking he really wanted is a good example of topping from the bottom. A more experienced dominant than Lili would have realized this and might have punished him in a way that would not have pleased him, but pleased the dominant.


	60. Chapter 59 Lost

**Day 59 - Lost**

**Warning for nonconsensual sex.**

"In 1956, I was allowed to have my own army, the _Nationale Volksarmee_. Ivan wanted me to be armed and ready as a counterpoint to Ludwig getting his own army a few months earlier." Gilbert smiled, remembering the day he was able to put on an officer's uniform again. He had stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie, admiring the stone-gray jacket and his signs of rank. It had felt good to wear high-quality wool again, to feel the old pride and military bearing return to him. He had even decided on riding breeches and boots, admiring the glossy black leather. It had been a little too flashy, but he had gone ten years without flash and he had missed it.

"As a way to congratulate me, Ivan let me know that Belarus wanted to see me. He told me that she found me…intriguing." Gilbert recalled how Ivan had smiled at him when he strode into his office. Ivan smiled a lot, but this one actually had reached his pale violet eyes. "You look good, East Germany," he had purred in Russian. "It is good to be a soldier again, isn't it?"

Gilbert had nodded. Somehow, all the boring re-education sessions, the beatings for disagreeing with Ivan's interpretation of Marx and Engels, the humiliating physical labor, and more beatings had not mattered any more. Even Ivan's experiments with electricity and ice picks—"I am trying to clean your mind of fascist, capitalist ideology, East Germany. Why must you be so ungrateful?"—had been like a bad dream from the past. He, Gilbert Bielschmidt had survived to have a military again, and that had made it all worth it.

So when Ivan had proposed that Gilbert should pay a visit to his younger sister and let her congratulate him, he had jumped at the chance. "I hate to say it, Lili," Gilbert sighed in the present, "but Belarus _is _beautiful." Lili nodded reluctantly; Natalia's pale classically sculpted face, her slender, feminine figure, her striking hair and eye color made her feel very small, as if she could never aspire to more than being cute. "And of course, to have someone so aloof as Belarus want to see me? How flattering is that? I knew that would crush Lithuania." Gilbert smiled, malice flickering across his face as he remembered old grudges from the past.

"I went to visit her that night. I brought flowers and some tinned goods from the closed-supply depot."1 He could see himself striding up to her door, so erect, so proud of how he had looked. When Natalia had opened the door, he had worn his confident smirk as he offered her the flowers and tins of Scottish kippers, Italian tomatoes, and Swedish lingonberry jam. She had taken them, her cool violet eyes appraising his appearance. He had thought he looked awesome, of course, but her inexpressive face had unnerved him.

"From the start, everything felt strange. She went through the motions of hospitality, but I got the sense she was distracted." Gilbert had thought Natalia was simply nervous; he figured that his presence had that effect on females. He had tried to put her at ease by flirting and bantering with her, but she had not responded well. Instead Natalia had paid more attention to the flowers and the clock, even her own home's sparse walls than to his smiles and compliments. Then suddenly she had turned to him, pale violet eyes boring into his dark reddish ones.

"Where are my manners?" She had said. _Ja, where are they, ice princess? _Gilbert had thought to himself exasperatedly. "We must toast your good fortune, East Germany," Natalia had said as she sprang up and ran to the kitchen. She had returned with a bottle of vodka and two small glasses. She had poured them each a shot and to his surprise and pleasure, settled herself on his knee.

They had clinked glasses, Natalia had said, "_Vashe zdorovie," _and they had downed their shots.2 Gilbert had never liked vodka, but this had been good quality and subtly flavored with lemon. After a few more shots, when he had thought Belarus would not mind some fondling, she had jumped up again. "You will like this flavor!" She had said over her shoulder as she had disappeared into the kitchen. She had returned with an anise-flavored vodka, and again they had a few shots.

"Now, Lili," Gilbert said back in the present. "It all sounds nice, doesn't it? Natalia offering me drinks and toasts, the high-quality, homemade flavored stuff." Lili nodded,remembering that good songs never last long. "But she broke an important rule of Slavic hospitality," he said, his voice growing darker. "She didn't offer me any food, not even a slice of rye bread and a pickle. Looking back, I should have known _something_ was going on, but I was too proud and horny and drunk to care."

He had remembered the warmth spreading throughout his body from the vodka, how his muscles and even bones seemed to soften and relax. The only thing that had seemed hard and alert about him was his growing hard-on from Belarus constantly shifting herself in his lap. He had told her jokes, each one more off-color than the last, hoping she would get the hint and finally kiss and touch him. But she had plied him with more vodka, her unreadable eyes studying him as if he were a slightly contemptible creature. As he had noted her lip's curl, he had gotten more annoyed with her. Why invite him over, he had thought, if they were only going to get drunk? _Scheiße, _he could have done that with Poland, of all nations, and at least they could have had a good shouting match and fight.

Just as Gilbert had lost patience and was ready to grab Belarus by the hair and force a kiss, she had seemed to come to life. "Oh, look at your red eyes," she had murmured, suddenly stroking his inflamed cheeks with her cold delicate hands. "So red against your white hair and skin. Like a little bunny, da?" He had shuddered at that point; Gilbert had heard about what Ivan liked to do to white rabbits, dogs and monkeys before he tried out his latest experiments on the Soviet satellite nations.

"What does it mean when your eyes turn red, little bunny?" For the first time that evening, Natalia had actually smiled; a cold, amused one, but a smile nonetheless. He had thought he had found his opening and he leapt at it.

"It means," he had said, scooping her up in his arms and swaying to get his balance. "That I'm done drinking and ready to play with a pretty girl." He had leered at her, and she had leered back, her cold eyes challenging him. She had laughed, a joyless chuckle. "My bedroom is there." She nodded her head towards a half-open door and a dark room. Staggering more from the vodka than her slight weight, Gilbert had carried her into the small room.

Back in the present, Gilbert turned to Lili. "There's nothing to be jealous about, _Liebling_," he said. "I just wanted to get laid and I thought that's what she wanted me for. So we started to get busy," he sighed. He remembered how he had lain on top of her, rutting against her skirt and petticoats, how he had kissed her sloppily, surprised that even her mouth and tongue were cold. She had seemed somewhat into what they were doing; she had hooked her long legs around his to maintain their grinding rhythm, and one hand pulled at his jacket and shirt while the other grabbed his hand and ran it up and down her slender thigh. He had pushed her skirt up and had grown even more aroused at the sight of her white skin peeping above her dark cotton stocking, the old-fashioned buckled leather garter with the sheath for the knife, the knife she had now held in her hand and traced along his jawline. It had felt dangerous, exhilarating; "So you like to play rough, dirty girl?" He had hissed, and she had laughed, so he started laughing too, oblivious to the soft heavy footsteps approaching the bed.

In the present, Gilbert startled; Lili felt the shudder run through his skin. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He stared at the ceiling, transfixed by the movie playing in his head. Lili gently tapped his shoulder. "So you were in Belarus's bedroom, making out in her bed when she draws her knife…?" She prompted.

"Ja," he sighed. "And then I felt these big hands grab me from behind and press down on me. I didn't have to look to know it was Ivan. He had decided to join us." It sounded so casual, but Gilbert remembered the shock of Ivan's weight upon his body cutting through the drunken haze. For a second, he had thought he was going to get pulled off and beaten for supposedly assaulting his younger sister. 'You told me to come here!' He had yelled, trying to twist out of the Russian's grasp. "Da, I did," Ivan had replied. "And I decided to come too." He had grabbed Gilbert's flailing hands and tied them behind his back with the scarf he always wore.

Gilbert had looked down into Belarus's face, expecting annoyance, fear, or simply surprise. She had stared past his gaze and was looking up at her brother, a genuine, dreamy smile on her face. "Natalia!" Gilbert had cried at her, struggling against his bindings and Ivan's heavy weight immobilizing his legs.

"_Zakritiy."_ Belarus's face and voice had revealed her true contempt for Gilbert. She turned his head away from her with the flat of her knife, the edge pressing into his cheek. "_Moy brat - zdyes__ʲ__." _3Her voice had turned soft with longing as she had watched Ivan yank up the back of Gilbert's military jacket and undo his belt. Gilbert had panicked and squirmed, shouting "No!" in German, Polish and Russian, but he might as well have been shouting into the longest night of the year in Siberia.

"So he got my riding breeches down," Gilbert continued, remembering those elegant, well-tailored breeches that he could never look at again, "and every struggle, every attempt to get away just seemed to excite both of them more." He remembered Belarus's cold laughter as she had pulled up her skirt and pushed the crotch of her old-fashioned underwear aside. She had grabbed and jerked him, rubbing him against herself, sneering "_Trakhnityes__ʲ__, nyebol__ʲ__shoy krolik, trakhnityes__ʲ_!"4 To Gilbert's shame, his body betrayed him, growing hard in her grasp. Ivan had happily hummed to himself, pulling out his water pipe and prodding Gilbert with it. The cold metal had burned and torn at him mercilessly; He had screamed and cursed in earnest, Belarus growling her disgust at him, while Ivan held his head down upon her chest with one hand as he had slowly twisted the pipe into him.

As Lili heard Gilbert tell her this, her eyes widened with horror. "Ach nein, Gilbert, nein," she gasped. She saw the picture he had briefly described in her head, and she had to blink it away. She watched him anxiously; he was breathing rapidly, staring at the ceiling, his hands clutching the duvet so tightly his fists trembled.

"Once he got the pipe into me, he poured in some vodka." Gilbert's eyes widened as he remembered the shock of the icy liquid running into his guts. Ivan's arrival had sobered him up momentarily, but the vodka roiling through his bowels and absorbing through his intestine had been like a quicksilver snake sliding into him. He had felt not just drunk, but drugged, his head sinking onto Belarus's clothed chest. Not even feeling her position him against her cold, wet opening had impressed him. He had suddenly felt tired, hungover and too weak to move. He had stared at the bedroom wall, his eyes adjusting to the grainy shades of gray in the darkness. He hadn't paid much attention to the pipe's removal; he had thought he was now too numb to feel anything.

A light seemed to have gone out of Gilbert's eyes. For a second, Lili thought he had fainted. "_Liebling, liebling_," she whispered, rubbing his tense shoulders. He shook his head and stared at her, the same unlit gaze at her.

"He raped me, Lili, " he said in a heavy, emotionless voice. "And if a female can rape a male, Belarus did too." He felt himself sinking back into the past, that moment when Ivan's first reckless thrust into him had opened up new worlds of pain. He had screamed then, wordless howls of agony and humiliation echoing back to Grünwald.5_ That_ was never supposed to have happened to him again; he had spent his whole existence trying to be too strong for that, but he had failed.

Ivan had been huge, even thicker than Poland's fist and arm.6 After awhile, Gilbert had been unable to scream; he just lay there, his body making noises as he was pushed and pulled between them. Each thrust of the grunting Ivan had forced him into the moaning, arching body of Belarus. He lay sandwiched between their two bodies, still cold despite their passion, their cold organs invading and surrounding him. He shivered from chills and nausea, his guts churning from pain and vodka.

Belarus had cupped Ivan's face with her hands, sighing, "_Brat, moy brat."_7Gilbert had heard the wet sounds of tender passionate kisses between the two nations. Meanwhile, he had lain flattened and cold between them, ignored as Ivan's thrusts grew faster and harder, as he panted_, "Vi lyobitye eto, syestra?"_8 and Natalia had whined, "_Da, Vanya, da, brat, brat, BRAATTT_!"

With a growl and a string of Russian curses, Ivan had sunk deeper into Gilbert's body, cumming into him. At that realization and new frontier of pain, Gilbert had finally vomited, forced to smell a puddle of vodka and bile on the sheets next to him, as Belarus and Russia regained their breaths and kissed each other. Ivan had fallen asleep on him, his powerful muscular body crushing Gilbert's broken, used one against Natalia's jutting hips. She had been oblivious to the sour smell in her bed; instead she had hummed dreamily to herself, stroking her brother's ash-blonde hair and and rubbing his back.

Gilbert stared at Lili's ceiling, the same despair in his eyes that had entered in 1956. "Afterwards, Ivan woke up, got off me, gave me a slap on the ass, and said in German he had had fun and next time it would be just the two of us. Belarus didn't understand German back then, but I could tell she was not happy at that little farewell. Then she saw that I had puked in her bed, and she was done with me." He remembered the barrage of Russian and Belarussian insults and curses as she had kicked him off the bed with her hard heels. "Go!" she had commanded, and he had shakily pulled his breeches up and arranged himself to look less battered and used. He had gingerly walked back home, his body aching and sore, his ass and internal organs on fire, and his pride destroyed.

Lili didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was worse: the actual story Gilbert told or the dead way in which he had told it. It was as if he had been on the edge of flight and then succumbed to the story, letting it take all the fight out of him. She shook her head, stroking his hair. "Oh, _mein Schatz_,I am sorry for what they did to you. That was terrible. I—I don't know what else to say." She just felt sick to her stomach at the physical assault and the way Russia and Belarus had treated him like a sex toy.

"What can you say?" Gilbert wouldn't look at her. "At least with Feliks in 1947, he was angry at _me_, he wanted to punish _me_, Gilbert Bielschmidt, _Preußen_, for what I had done to him and Danzig. But them? I was a thing."He covered his face with his long, battle-scarred fingers. "They broke me, Lili. Ivan broke me." His voice sounded thick and muffled.

Lili leaned over and stroked his hands, kissing them. "No, they haven't," she whispered. "You're still here, still clever, strong Gilbert Bielschmidt." He shook his head.

"No, Ivan broke me." He insisted. "Between the beatings, the interrogations, the experiments, that horrible night—it's like he broke me into a thousand pieces and when he put me back together, he forgot some pieces, added new ones and put things in the wrong place. I'm all jumbled up.9" He put his hands down and she saw the tears running down his face. "I mean look at this, Lili!" He smiled bitterly. "I _never_ used to cry, never! I've wept more in the past twenty years than in the past five hundred."

Lili gently dabbed away the tears. "Why shouldn't you cry? This has been a terrible century for you." Two lost world wars, the hatred and fear of most nations, the separation from his beloved brother, dissolution of his state, his time in the darkness of the Soviet system and now no clear place in the society of nations for him. _Mein Gott,_ she was surprised he had not hung or shot himself after that night in 1956. She wondered if either Belarus or Russia felt any shame or regret for what they had done to him.

"Whom do you hate more, Ivan or Natalia?" She was curious, since she had her own ideas.

"I don't know." Gilbert sat up and thought. "Natalia stayed away from me most of the time after that. And Ivan—that's a mixed bag. He saved me in 1947, but he beat and experimented on me, even more than the others. And after 1956, I was his 'little bunny.'" He imitated Ivan's Russian-accented German perfectly. "I got better treatment than the others, although he'd still beat me once in a while. And in return, I, uh, _pleased _him." He looked down at his lap.

Lili also sat up and put her arms around him. "Did you care for him?"

"Nein." Gilbert's lip curled contemptuously. "I thought he was a stupid brute who believed he was smarter than he really was. I felt some gratitude for the things and status he gave me, and occasionally I didn't mind fucking him—it was like scratching an itch, no more. But I learned to flatter him and manage him, lie to his face and make him believe I loved him and thought the Soviet system was awesome. Anything to keep him from getting really angry and abusive, and keep me in better shape than the others. Ja, I learned how to survive."

He shifted. "I remember there was this one time in the 1970s, when I had upset him over something—I forget what—and he was drunk and angry and wanted to teach me a lesson by doing something I didn't want to do." Gilbert looked conspiratorially at Lili. "So I offered to do something else instead, something I could tolerate better than the other service, but he was being stubborn about it, so I had to get on my knees and beg, and say, 'I'll do anything but that! Please, comrade, let me do this for you!" His voice took on the urgent, panicky tone that it must have had back then. "I'll do a really good job, I swear! You'll like it! Just anything but that!" Gilbert froze. When he turned to Lili, she was astonished to see more fear and horror in his eyes than when he had told her about Russia and Belarus.

"Mein Gott," he whispered. "I sounded like Danzig did in 1872. The same pose, the same words, everything. He made me his whore, Lili. He made me his Danzig."10 He leaned against Lili and wept in earnest.

**So that's the big reveal about Russia, Prussia and Belarus. Was it what you expected it? Was it full of angsty goodness or a letdown? I know there are both Russia and Belarus fans out there, so let me know what you think of my characterizaton of them. **

**I know I've referred pretty frequently to Danzig (currently Gdanks) as a part of Prussia's life. She's an OC that I started working on in another Prussia-centric story. Would you be interested in seeing her show up in the PruLiech challenge or are you content with these passing references to her? Would you be interested in reading about Danzig and Prussia in my other story if I posted here or another site? I'd love to know!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

><p>1 The closed-supply depot (<em>zakritiy raspredelitel<em> in Russian) were the stores for Communist Party members. A lucky soul got special vouchers, entered the unmarked store, and could get a variety of Western imports or Soviet-era luxury goods. Anya von Bremzen and John Welchman, _Please to the Table: The Russian Cookbook_ (New York: Workman, 1990), p. 140.

2 Russian: Your health

3 Russian: Shut up. My brother is here.

4 Russian: Fuck, little bunny, fuck

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt. 16 "Childhood Memories"

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt. 50 "Sacrifice"

7 Russian: brother, my brother

8 Russian: You like that, sister?

9

10 Danzig (Polish: Gdansk) the Baltic port city owned at varying times by Prussia or Poland. In my headcanon, she is Feliks's younger sister. See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 16 "Childhood Memories" and Chpt. 50 "Sacrifice" for more information on her connection to Gilbert.


	61. Chapter 60 Orange Juice

**Day 60 – Orange Juice**

Lili had rocked Gilbert to sleep, whispering to him that he was not a whore, both Ivan and Danzig were in the past, and she loved him. "You are safe with me now, Gilbert," she repeated as they lay back in bed. He had nestled his head between her small breasts, and she could feel his tears run down her skin. To her surprise, she wasn't crying, even though she had felt horror and compassion for what he had been through. As her eyes adjusted to the bedroom's darkness, she caught a glimpse of her face in her dressing room mirror. She gasped; she looked old, she realized. Not old-lady old, but mature and stoic, the face of a woman who has seen suffering. She kissed the top of Gilbert's head, and finally closed her eyes.

She awoke early and slipped out from under the heavily sleeping Prussia. The sun had barely come up over the horizon as Lili walked Bruno. A baker and a produce truck were the only other people awake on the Städtle as the morning sky shifted gradually to gray. As Lili walked, she thought about what Gilbert had told her, both last night and the night in the garden. With each step, she grew angrier on his behalf; she understood he had been ambitious and cruel, but she also saw the excessive cruelty of his enemies. Poland and Lithuania; Russia and Belarus; even France, England and the United States had gone too far with their civilized punishments. Of course, Prussia would be vengeful and hostile, she thought, her mouth tightening; what did they expect after what they had done to him? Why wouldn't he do anything he could to become so strong that no one could hurt him after the terrible things he had suffered?

Her steps rang harder and brisker on the cobblestone streets of the old city district, where she saw one produce vendor opening his stall. Among the cabbages and apples, he carefully set out the season's first oranges. Lili stopped and studied their bright sunny color against the various greens, reds and browns of the other fruits and vegetables. She asked for a several, thanked the vendor and paid, and she and Bruno returned to the house.

Gilbert was still sleeping; she was content. Lili grated the orange zest into a small bowl and took out one of her cookbooks for baking sweet rolls. She brewed coffee and sipped as she mixed the dough and set it in a warm place to rise. Then she rummaged in her pantry and closets, trying to find the old juicer she had. She realized she only had her old-fashioned manual juicer, but she told herself the effort would be good for her arms.

Lili punched the dough after its first rise, rolled it out and cut rectangles. She had made a filling of orange zest, brown sugar and cinnamon and sprinkled it over the dough. She rolled each strip into pinwheels and again set them to rise in a warm place. Bruno nestled near her feet as she sat down to check her email and update her blog. She noticed that _Polishponypal_ was conspicuously absent from the comments section; Hungary must be very jealous, she thought.

Finally it was time to bake the rolls in her preheated oven. Lili slid the trays in and then she began to squeeze the denuded orange halves for their juice. As she gripped, squeezed and turned the halves on the reamer, she imagined the faces of those who had punished Gilbert excessively; she especially delighted in picturing herself rubbing Belarus's classical profile into a mix of mud and manure. Then Ivan, that blond giant who thought he could still bully his neighbors, such as the Baltics. Next, Lithuania, whose present mildness couldn't erase what Prussia had told her he had done to him at Grunwald. Poland, of course, arrogant vapid Feliks—

Lili sighed regretfully when she saw she had finished with all the orange halves. At least, she thought to herself, she had a nice pitcher of fresh-squeezed orange juice, enough for each of them to have a decent serving. The timer went off on the oven and she checked on the rolls; they were high, browned and done. She drew them out and set them on a cooling rack.

Lili went upstairs, showered, dressed and checked in on Prussia. Gilbert was still sleeping; she smiled, thinking that she would take a nice nap in the afternoon and let him make dinner. When the rolls had cooled enough, she made a simple glaze of confectioner's sugar and some of the orange juice to drizzle over them. Like Austria, she disliked the growing trend towards American-style globs of icing on sweet rolls; it should be enough to be delicate, eyecatching and complementary. Lili then set up a tray with a coffee service, glasses of fresh orange juice, and rolls for two, and went upstairs.

When she nudged Gilbert awake, he seemed startled, and when he saw the breakfast tray, he looked pleased and embarrassed. "Oh Lili, I should have made breakfast for us, " he said, but she shook her head. "It's my pleasure, _Liebling_," Lili said sweetly as she offered him a cup of coffee; he liked it black, with sugar. "And I want you to know that your lady is an awesome baker."

"You certainly are," Gilbert said after he had his first bite of orange-cinnamon roll. "_Ausgezeichnet!"_1He kissed her cheek, lips still sticky from the sugar glaze. Lili smiled; she was relieved to see how quickly he had recovered from last night's terrible confession. He took a sip of orange juice and looked at her quizzically. "Fresh, ja?" She nodded, and to her surprise, he almost looked alarmed. _"Mein Gott, _Lili, baking from scratch, fresh-squeezed orange juice! Are you about to break up with me?" He laughed uneasily. Lili didn't.

"Gilbert, you told me that after last night, I could ask you to do anything and you'd do it. Correct?" He nodded, his mood growing solemn. Lili took a deep breath. "You talked a lot yesterday and I listened. Now it's my turn to talk." She gently placed her hand on his and she could feel the anxiety trembling through his skin and fingers.

"You need to know that I love you, Gilbert, and that I am _deine Dame_. But you are not my toy nor my slave." He looked worried, as if he had failed a test. Lili squeezed his hand. "Belonging to me means that I will train you and discipline you, but I do it because I love you and I want you to be the best you can be. Like Bruno over here." She nodded to the Greater Swiss Mountain Dog obediently waiting for a treat besides the bed. She hoped Gilbert would not be insulted by the comparison, so she tried another. "Or like a well-bred Trakehner stallion being trained for competition."2 She noted with relief and pleasure that he seemed more flattered by the second comparison.

"So I will never humiliate you or try to break your spirit. I don't want a toy or a thing. I want a free, proud lover who gladly submits out of love and respect because he knows it makes him great, not because it has made him small." Lili studied him, watching his reaction. He seemed to be listening carefully, as if he were remembering something. Lili continued. "So during our sessions, I'll hit you and insult you, but there has to be something good at the end. I just can't do it to make you feel terrible about yourself, as if you deserve that. Because you don't deserve to feel that way." She felt her heart begin to race. "You do deserve justice, you deserve recognition for what your accomplishments and virtues, and you deserve a place that puts you at the World Meetings."

Gilbert studied her and Lili wondered if she had sounded pompous or stupid. She shoved a bite of orange roll in her mouth to keep herself from saying anything sillier. Gilbert watched her chew and then asked, "May I speak, Lili?" She nodded.

"Liebling," he said, looking deliberately at her, his red-violet eyes shining with relief, "I love you. I love your kindness and how it shows strength, not weakness. I love your sense of fair play and how you believe following the rules can keep us safe. I love that I can tell you the worst things about myself and I know you will never hurt me." Tears came to Lili's eyes. Gilbert squeezed her hand. "But _Liebling, _I've already received justice and it has destroyed me. And I deserved it."

"Nein," Lili said in a voice hoarse with indignation and tears. "Giving Feliks money, working to rebuild Warsaw or Danizg for free, would have been justice! Allowing you to exist as the Free State of Prussia under the jurisdiction of England or France would have been justice! Ludwig making you the state of Brandenburg after reunification would have been justice! And that horrible thing that Russia and Belarus did to you had nothing to do with justice!" She shook her head as the blush and tears of rage came. "I am sick of nations thinking they can do things to you that they would have never done to another! All because they are scared of you, Gilbert," she looked at him, her green eyes bright and hard. "They are scared of what you had achieved with almost no money, poor land, and only your energy, ambition, and intelligence! It's envy and fear, not justice!"

Gilbert smiled sadly at her as he took her hand and kissed it. It was moments like these that melted Lili, when a nation known for his rudeness showed more old-fashioned courtesy and manners than others. "Those are very stirring words, Lili," he said gently. "But I'm afraid a Poland, or even Austria, would disagree with you."

"That's in the past," Lili said dismissively. "Austria is done with empire-building, and Poland is just glad to be a nation again."

"Oh, _Schatzchen_," Gilbert murmured affectionately, "Roderich and Feliks are still nations. They can afford to be generous winners." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You deserve Berlin!" Lili cried. "Or Pottsdam, where Sans Souci is! Your brother loves you." She remembered Ludwig's pleasant talk with her, his tender admonition to guard Gilbert's heart. "Why won't he give you something that justly belongs to you, to make you happy?"

"Because Ludwig thinks he deserves those things, _Liebling." _He stroked her hair as she leaned againt his chest, weeping in helpless rage. "He can't give me Berlin, because he is Germany,so he also gets the capital. He and I fought for it in 1990, and he won. I was pretty underweight." She felt his strong long fingers gently press her head againt his chest. Lili got her tears under control; it felt good to smell how warm and comforting he was to her."Ah, _meine Dame_, you want justice for me," he murmured, "and that's beautiful and good. But we don't live in a world that is just or fair."

Lili looked upward at him. "'Justice, justice, ye shall pursue, that ye may live, and inherit the land which the Lord your God gives you.'"3 Her eyes glowed with determination and Gilbert seemed startled by it.

"_Verdammt, Mädchen_, I didn't know you could quote Scripture!"He exclaimed. When Lili didn't laugh or smile, he also grew serious. "Lili, there's the Oder-Neise line—neither Ludwig nor I can cross that.4 I can't reclaim East Prussia."

"Nein," She said. "But you can claim Eastern Germany for yourself." He looked nervous. "Feliciano's brother Lovino is Southern Italy; he comes to the meetings and has a place at the table. Why can't you?" Lili studied Gibert's face, his initial refusal turning to a reconsideration.

"I could look into this," he said thoughtfully. Lili nodded eagerly. "Ja, you could. I'll help you"  
>she offered, and he smiled at her. They picked up their juice glasses and toasted each other. "To Eastern Germany!" Lili said.<p>

"To Eastern Germany's greatest ally, the Principality of Liechtenstein!" Gilbert grinned. They drank the orange juice, Lili feeling as if a burst of sunshine invigorated her.

* * *

><p>1 German: Excellent<p>

2 A German warmblood breed that was developed in East Prussia at a stud farm founded by King Friedrich Wilhelm I (Frederick the Great's father)in 1731. The breed still exists and is very carefully bred, with stringent exams of stallions and mares. Trakehners are considered one of the more refined and light of the European warmbloods and are used in dressage and cross-country competitions.

3 Deutoronomy 16:20.

4 The official border between Germany and Poland, recognized by treaties between East Germany and Poland (1950) and as part of German reunification (1990).


	62. Chapter 61 Forgetful

**Day 61 – Forgetful**

**Wow, this chapter just grew! But it's fluffy and we need that right now. There's Poland! There's PrusPol (just fluff)! There's sex! Thanks to KorosuKa for the information on "buffalo vodka" and correcting my Polish**

The next few days were blissful. Gilbert had called Ludwig to let him know that he was safe and in Liechtenstein. They cleaned up her garden for the approaching winter; Lili had called it "putting the garden to bed" and Gilbert had found it charming how she made sure bulbs were nestled in the earth and perennials were swaddled to survive the Alpine winter. They had gone shopping for some clothes for him since he had arrived only in what he was wearing. Lili had explained that he needed some basics always available in Vaduz, but she noted his discomfort at her paying the bill. So he unofficially paid her back by going over her car for her and doing some minor maintenance work. They had gone shooting together at the target range, and Lili loved watching his cool competence and concentration as they shot pistols together. At night, they ate, watched a movie or played videogames. And of course, they loved.

One morning, Lili's phone played a snippet of Mozart repeatedly until she finally answered it. Gilbert listened to her side of the conversation, full of "Ja's" and "_Wirklich_?'s" as she came to attention and sat up1. Stupid Austria, he thought with a touch of affection, bothering his _Dame_ with trivia in the morning. Gilbert wanted the attention, so he kissed, then nipped, at Lili's shoulder and ear until she gave him a stern glance. He contented himself with resting his chin on her shoulder, watching the seconds gather as Roderich's urgent voice mumbled and Lili replied.

"Danke, Roderich, danke. Yes, we'd love to visit you in Vienna. Christmas would be lovely! _Tschüß_!" The call ended and Lili turned to Gilbert with alarm in her eyes. "Vash has just left Vienna and he is planning to show up here this afternoon. With Poland!" She looked indignant. "He wasn't going to tell me! Just show up with someone I don't know very well, like that!" She snapped her fingers.

Gilbert's mind started turning, strategizing. "You know why he's doing that, don't you, Lili?" She looked like she didn't want to hear it, but he pressed ahead. "He thinks he'll surprise you with Feliks and _he'll_ tell you what a monster I am." He lowered his brows. "We're going to beat him at his own game, Lili." He turned to her and saw her look nervous.

"But he's my brother, Gilbert," she protested. "My brother! Why would he pull this kind of trick?"

"Because he thinks he's saving you from a terrible mistake," Gilbert said. His eyes narrowed as he already planned their counterattack. "Me."

Based on Lili's travels, they knew how much time it would take Switzerland and Poland to reach Vaduz from Vienna. She and Gilbert planned a list of chores and a line of conversation that would thwart Vash's plan to use Poland to turn Lili against Prussia. First and foremost, there was finding the right type of vodka and Eastern European delicacies to disarm Feliks. Gilbert wrote down that list and asked Lili for the address of the best liquor store and delicatessens in Vaduz. Second, he suggested some types of dips and spreads she could make for the Polish nation. He would do the shopping, while she would tidy up and prepare the food. Before Gilbert left for the liquor store, they kissed and said, "_Danken Sie Gott für Österreich!_"2 "Who would have thought, Gilbert mused to himself on his way, that he would ever be thankful for Roderich's existence?

Gilbert returned triumphantly. "Who knew Vaduz had such an awesome liquor store? Or a Slavic food store?" He put down three bottles o_f wódka zubrówka_, jars of pickled herring, mushrooms and cucumbers, farmer's cheese, some Polish-style smoked sausages and a bouquet of red and white flowers.3 Lili had managed to pull together the ingredients for a chunky sour-cream beet dip, and she already had rye bread.

"Now Feliks likes cute things and he's really into his own folk traditions, so after you get the beet stains off your hands," Gilbert kissed her burgundy-tinted fingers, "put on your national costume. He'll love it!"

"That seems a little much. Are you sure he'll like it?" Lili liked her own folk clothing, but she worried about it being too quaint.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the performers he and Ukraine picked for their FIFA Championship song?" When Lili shook her head, he brought over her laptop and found the YouTube video for "Koko Koko Euro Spoko."4 As Lili watched, she kept waiting for beautiful, scantily-clad Slavic girls to chase the matronly singers in modest folk costume off the stage. Then she waited for the singers to take off their head coverings and fat suits and reveal themselves to be shapely young dancers. When it became clear that the enthusiastic older women _were _Poland and Ukraine's FIFA anthem "girls," she didn't know if this were a joke, a sincere tribute to older mortals or a brilliant satirical commentary on the use of sex appeal in sport. All she could do was shake her head and laugh.

When Lili had recovered from the video, she finally managed to say, "I'll put on my dirndl." Gilbert stopped laughing long enough to nod approvingly.

The beet dip was done, the farmer's cheese seasoned with garlic and herbs, and the vodka sufficiently chilled. They had cleaned the first floor and straightened things up. Lili had changed into her folk costume and set a festive table in the parlor with the flowers and other food. She watched Gilbert, who was pacing all over the first floor of the house. Ach nein, she thought, this might be Paris-Moskau all over again.5 She went over to him and put her hands on his arms to calm him down. "Gilbert," she said, "I see you're really wound up. I know Vash and Feliks could stop in any moment now, but if there's anything I can do to calm you down…"

"Lili, I'll be good. _Scheiße_, I'll be awesome!" Gilbert laughed. "I'll control my temper. Now after they leave," he said with a sly grin, "You might need to whip me through the streets of Vaduz, or drop me off in a bad neighborhood to beat up some thugs, but this is just pre-battle energy." Lili saw the excitement in his eyes and felt the energy racing under her fingertips. She imagined that this must have been what he looked like during the golden age of European battles. It was actually kind of sexy, she thought, and then her phone went off. She recognized Vash's ringtone and answered.

"Lili, I'm in Vaduz and I want to stop by and see you." Vash never wasted time on small talk. "I'm bringing a friend along."

"How lovely." Lili looked at Gilbert, who coached her. "Who's your friend, Vash, and when can I expect you two?"

"It's Poland, and we'll be at your house in a quarter hour. Sorry for the short notice," actually Vash didn't sound sorry at all, "but we're not expecting any thing fancy. We're just on our way from Vienna to Geneva, and Feliks wanted to see your house and get to know you better."

"Ja, that would be nice." Lili looked at Gilbert. "As you said, it won't be anything fancy, but it's the company that counts. See you soon." She ended the call and growled.

"If it hadn't been for Austria, I would have been surprised and embarrassed!" Lili's disbelief at Vash's trickery flared up again. He had always been direct and blunt, not given to surprise attacks before. Someone is coaching him, she wondered. Well, she had a coach too. Lili looked at Gilbert, so sharp and stunning in the black turtleneck Denmark had knit for him. A thought came into her head.

"Gilbert, is there anything else I need to know about your past with Feliks or your days as East Germany? Anything that they could tell me and that would surprise or shock me?" She looked solemnly at him.

He returned her gaze, took a deep breath and said, "I was active in the _Stasi_, Lili, and I was very good at it.6 We all had secret police, even Poland, but some of us were better at gathering information and punishing dissidents than others. I was the best." He looked down at his new black leather shoes. "I'm not proud of spying on and beating my own people, but that's what I did for awhile. Eventually I got sick of it and let the mortals do all the work. So, _ja_, that's everything." He looked back at her expectantly.

"All right. Now I'll be prepared." Lili stroked his arm and went back to the parlor. She thanked her own fortune that she had never been placed in the same position as Gilbert, Poland, Hungary, or any nation that had had to report on its own mortals to a repressive regime. She heard Vash's familiar sharp knock on her door and went to get it. Just before she opened the door, she exchanged looks with Gilbert. "Awesome game face!" They said to each other and she put on her sweetest smile.

Lili felt an odd mix of genuine happiness and resentment when she saw her brother standing before her. Vash smiled his familiar tight smile, but it seemed tarnished by the secretive look in his eyes. Lili looked at what was supposed to be his secret weapon, Feliks Łukasiewicz; the Polish nation was wrapped in a fashionable parka with a fur hood, swaying to some dance tune in his head.

"Vash! Feliks! Come in!" She cried, hugging her brother and then Poland. She drew them in by their hands. Gilbert swaggered into the foyer. Vash's eyes widened in shock and Feliks's narrowed in resentment. "Feliks, you look fabulous! Here, let me take your coat." The Polish nation shrugged off his parka, staring suspiciously at Gilbert. "Is this real wolf fur?" Feliks nodded. "Awesome! Now come have something to drink and eat." Lili couldn't help holding her breath as she watched Gilbert drape one arm over Poland's slight shoulders and lead him to the parlor with the elegantly appointed table.

"You didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here," Vash whispered as Lili took his coat. She shrugged. "He's my boyfriend." Vash winced at the word and Lili tried to keep her voice calm. "It shouldn't be a surprise that he is here." She looked meaningfully at Vash as they joined the other two in the parlor. Gilbert was rattling off a list of drinks to Feliks. "Lili can make us tea or coffee, there's beer, wine, vodka…" Feliks's eyes lit up. "You have vodka in Liechtenstein?"

"Not yet!" Gilbert laughed and poked Feliks. The Polish nation actually smiled a little, Lili blushed and Vash tried to hide the surprise and indignation crossing his face. Gilbert went to the kitchen to get the vodka out of the freezer; when he returned, he poured two shots and casually set the bottle in the ice bucket where Feliks could see the label. Poland's narrow green eyes shone appreciatively when he saw the _wódka zubrówka_. He lifted his glass to Gilbert's. "What's the toast?"

Gilbert thought. "Considering your friend and my girl have a proud tradition of neutrality, let's toast to that." He waved Vash and Lili over to the table. "Come have a shot." He poured two more for them. Lili held her shot glass and studied the unusually colored vodka with trepidation. "To neutrality!"

"Like I can drink to that." Poland shrugged. He clinked glasses with Gilbert, Lili and Vash, and then he and Prussia downed their shots. "_Dobre_!"7Feliks exclaimed. He sat down and he and Gilbert started helping themselves to the bread and pickles on the table.

Lili drank her shot and was surprised at the smooth power and flavor of the unusual vodka. She shook her head and had a bite of bread and pickles. She knew she couldn't do another one for a while. She poured herself a glass of mineral water from the pitcher on the table and watched Vash down his shot and sit in the chair across from Feliks. She studied Poland; she knew him mostly from her friendship with Hungary and was surprised at see how quiet and uneasy he seemed without his best female friend. He scanned her parlor, taking in the comfortable antique furniture and portraits of her past bosses.

"This is like really homey and all," Feliks finally said. He turned to Lili, his long light-green eyes inspecting her. "So, like, how did you learn about _wódka zubrówka_?"

"Lili has good taste in things," Gilbert replied, pouring another shot for Feliks and himself. Normally, she would have disliked any male nation talking for her, but she realized he was saving her from implicating herself or Austria in being prepared.

"You can find out all sorts of things on the internet," she added, "and when I read about this vodka and the forest it came from, I knew I had to try it." Poland smiled a little. He held up his shot glass. "To our totally cute hostess," he said. Gilbert and he clinked glasses and downed the vodka, then another bite of bread and herring.

Vash finally opened his mouth. "Feliks, are your sisters excited about the FIFA World Cup games in their cities?" Feliks nodded, mouth full of bread and herring. Vash turned to Lili. "Did you know Feliks has two sisters, Lili?"

"Ja," Lili replied as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "Krakow and Gdansk. I'm sure they are busy getting ready for all the tourists."

"Totally." Feliks said. "We've been busy, like getting the stadiums ready and making sure there's like enough hotels and trains for everyone. It's going to be fabulous!"

"Speaking of fabulous," Gilbert said smoothly before Vash could open his mouth, "the song and performers you and Ukraine came up with?" Feliks glared at him. "Total stroke of genius!" Poland's suspicious face broke into his first full smile. He poured a shot of vodka for Gilbert and himself. "_Za__ babcie_!"8

"_Za __babcie_!" Gilbert replied in perfectly pronounced Polish. To Lili's surprise, the two laughed as they helped themselves to another bite of food. She looked at Vash and could see his growing frustration and impatience.

"Did you know, Lili," he said as the the other two laughed and ate,"that when Gilbert was Prussia, he owned Gdansk. Her name was Danzig9. They were—"

"Ja, I know about Danzig, Vash." Lili said curtly. She was disappointed in her brother's obvious maneuvers. "Feliks," she said. The Polish nation looked up from the table. "How is Yekaterina? I'm sorry I couldn't get together with you two in Berlin."

Feliks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's like driving me crazy now, panicking about FIFA, freaking about the harvest, the economy. I'm like, 'Kasia, relax! Everything's going to get done!' and she's like 'Oh, it's so hard, Vanya used to do all this stuff for me' and I'm like '_Tak_, and he was like terrible at it! It looked good on the surface but it was all _gówno_ underneath!'"10 Gilbert burst into laughter and Feliks joined him.

"So true." Gilbert poured them both another shot, and waved the bottle at Vash, who shook his head with an icy glare. "Ivan had poor Alfred Jones shaking in his boots all those years, and it was all bluster. Though come to think of it, either one of them could have wiped us all out. "_Za przezycie_."11 Feliks nodded and they downed their shots. Back to the bread and other food. Poland turned to Lili and translated for her. "'To surviving it all.' Like truer words were never spoken." He nudged Gilbert good-naturedly. I bet you didn't _think Diabeł pruski _knew Polish, huh?12 He totally does!"

"Of course! How else were you going to know I was insulting you?" Lili saw Gilbert's face flush and she wondered if it were amusement, repressed anger, or vodka. "But you gave as good as you got, _mały głuptasie."_13

Feliks looked smug. "I totally did."

"That's true," Vash finally said. "That's why they call you The Phoenix, right?" Poland preened and nodded. "I'm happy that we're all having a nice time," Vash continued, "considering 1947 and all."14 He looked at the two drinkers and then at Lili.

"The past is an ugly place to live," she said, her cheerfulness hiding her anger. "We should enjoy the present and look to the future! We are fortunate to have our health, stability, and good friends and family to care for us."

"Well said, Lili!" Gilbert said cheerfully. "I know, like the past sucked," Poland added. "Terrible food, cheap nasty Russian vodka, shabby hideous clothing. No time like, like, the present!"

"As the English philosopher said, 'those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it.'" Vash said. Gilbert and Feliks looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Nein, I don't think so," Gilbert said as he poured another round. "How can I repeat the past if I no longer exist, _Herr Philosoph_?"15 He glanced at Vash. "So why not forget it, if it only makes things worse?"

"Well, you don't count," Vash snapped. "But Poland here shouldn't forget his past and what you and your brother have done to him. If he does that—"

"Like, hello, I'm here!" Feliks snapped his fingers in front of a shocked Vash. "I can totally speak for myself. We're having a really good time with this fabulous food and vodka and now I don't feel like talking about the past unless it's about how Ivan sucks, 'cause Pruski and I can _totally_ agree about that. Oh, and the fact that Lili is like really cute. And a good hostess." He refilled Lili's empty shot glass. "Another toast to Lili!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't!" Lili feared what a second round of vodka would do to her.

Both Gilbert and Feliks threw up their hands. "Awww, Lili, _bitte_!" Gilbert got up and pulled her giggling into his lap. He offered her the shot. She downed it and he and Feliks cheered. Vash looked at her with disgust.

"Have your bread!" Gilbert scooped some of the farmer's cheese on a slice and offered it to her. Lili felt the vodka's warmth flood her throat and chest. Really, this wasn't that bad. She saw Feliks smile at her and thought he was actually a very pretty young man. No wonder he was so vain. Then she turned to her own handsome, vain man and grinned into his lively red eyes. _Oh why not_, she thought, and she kissed him.

Poland started rolling on the couch, laughing. "_Siła wodki_!"16 Vash looked deflated. He got up and said, "Lili, can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Ja." She got off of Gilbert's lap and went to the kitchen. Vash followed her. Lili filled the coffeemaker and turned to face him. "I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it." He looked ashamed, then his green eyes grew angry.

"Do you know what's he done, Lili? Do you know what kind of nation he was?" He spoke quietly.

"I do," she said simply. Over the percolating coffee, she could hear masculine laughter rising from the parlor. "I know about the past he shares with Feliks, how terrible they were to each other, and I'm not going to sit by and let you goad the two into a fight to let me know you don't like him. I already know that." She looked at Vash, allowing her own anger to flare in her eyes. "Do you know what your new friend did to Gilbert? Do you know what kind of nation _he_ is?"

Vash wouldn't answer her. Lili pressed on. "So how do you enjoy your new friend Feliks? He doesn't seem to be making you very happy."

Vash sighed and for the first time that evening, Lili felt like she was seeing her brother as something other than her enemy. "_Mein Gott, _Lili, he is such a spendthrift! I'm trying to come up with a budget for him, and he wanders off the moment I start talking! That coat he's wearing? He bought three of them in different colors! Why, Lili, why?"

"He probably likes being able to buy nice things after being under communism for so long. You and I don't know what happened to these nations during the Soviet era, Vash." Lili recalled what Gilbert had told her and shuddered. "I mean, we heard and saw the news, we hear their stories, but we don't _know_."

"Do you know what he did as East Germany, Lili? Do you know why Ivan treated him like his star satellite?" Vash leaned in. "It wasn't just because he was so good at spying on and beating his own people." He whispered.

"I know all about it, Vash,"Lili said coldly. "I know what it cost him, too."17

"I hate seeing you with him." Vash hissed. "I hate seeing him touch you and knowing what he's done, what kind of vicious, greedy monster –"

"Stop it." Lili poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Have your coffee, get ready to leave, and take Feliks with you. You have a long way to get to Geneva." She took one of the extra bottles of vodka and wrapped it in a linen kitchen towel and took the ribbon out of her hair to tie it. It wasn't fancy wrapping, she thought, but she hoped Poland would appreciate the thought.

Lili was shocked that neither Gilbert nor Feliks were in the parlor. She trotted into the television room, calling their names. Vash followed her into her foyer and threw a glance at the stairway. "Maybe you should check up there," he said snidely. Lili glared at him, but her stomach fluttered. Gilbert and Feliks did have a past; not quite _that_ kind of past, but the same strong emotions of hate and resentment could be fanned into lust. All it needed was something to ignite the flame, like vodka.

She turned and saw the porch light had come on since it was now dark. Through the door window, she saw Gilbert's white blond hair. She exhaled in relief, opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Gilbert and Feliks stood outside, smoking cigarettes. Gilbert's back was to her, but she could see Feliks's face. He was talking very earnestly in Polish and Gilbert was nodding. Feliks saw her, started, and shut up. Gilbert turned around, his face guarded and suspicious until he saw it was she.

"_Liebling_, could we have a minute, _bitte?" _Gilbert smiled at her. She nodded, adding, "Vash is almost ready for you to leave for Geneva." She stepped back into the warm, lit house. She turned to Vash. "They're outside talking and smoking. Feliks knows that you are going to leave soon."

Vash rolled his eyes. "Ach, the _verdammt_ cigarettes! An expensive, filthy habit! What's the appeal? You might as well light fire to banknotes and stick them in your mouth." Lili smiled a little; this was the Vash she knew. "But no! _Pan_ Feliks must have his American or French cigarettes, so he can stay thin!"18

Gilbert and Feliks came back inside, Feliks complaining about the cold. Lili smiled and handed Poland his parka and the wrapped vodka bottle. "_Dziękuje_!" 19Feliks leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, his tobacco breath assaulting her.

"It's been so lovely to get to know you better, Feliks," Lili said. "I hope you and Vash have a safe trip to Geneva." She turned to her brother, his eyes cool and resigned. "Go catch the bus, _Bruder_, if you and your friend want to reach Geneva by the morning. _Tschüß_ !" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and watched Vash whip out his phone to call a taxi for him and Poland.

After Lili closed the door, she saw Gilbert smiling down at her. "That was a good visit," he said. He leaned in to kiss her and she involuntarily wrinkled her nose at the cigarette smoke hovering around him. "Oh, come on, Lili," he grumbled. "It was worth it, you know, besides the awesome buzz I have. You want to know why?"

"Tell me."

"He apologized for 1947." When Gilbert said that, Lili squealed until she saw his face. He was quiet. "It was a totally Poland apology, but he said he was sorry, he didn't make any lame excuses, and he asked if I would accept his apology."

"And…?" Lili prompted.

Gilbert shrugged and looked into the distance. "I did. I was taken by surprise, and I just said, 'Ja, sure.' I figured I probably wouldn't hear _that_ again in the future."

"Then it has been a good night". They went to the parlor to put away the food. Lili saw there was a little vodka left in the bottle. "Shall we finish it off?"

Gilbert smiled and pulled the bottle out of the bucket of cold ice water. He poured them each a shot and they clinked their glasses. "To our victory!" He said and they each downed their shot. Lili felt the vodka's warmth again; she was starting to see why the Slavic nations enjoyed it so much. She took a bite of bread and cheese, a sip of water and then pulled Gilbert's head down for a kiss. His mouth tasted of the buffalo grass vodka, a marked improvement over the cigarettes. He drew her in, his hands sliding down and grasping her behind.

"_You_ were awesome today, _Schatz_," she murmured. "From planning this to being a good host and getting along with Poland. I'm so proud of you."

"Ja?" He purred, squeezing her buttocks until she gasped. "I was awesome, wasn't I? What's my reward?"

Lili leaned against Gilbert's chest, the vodka and endorphins from his powerful squeeze flooding her. She remembered caring for a hungover Gilbert on the luxurious leather couch at Germany' house and smiled.20 "My car has leather upholstery." She looked up at him mischievously.

"Ja, I know,"Gilbert whispered. "I cleaned it. It's all nice and soft and smells like saddle soap." He scooped her up giggling in his arms, walked over to the door that led to the garage, nudged it open and they entered the dark garage. The car was unlocked, and they slid into the back seat. Lili sank back onto the leather, rubbing her face against the soft smooth surface, inhaling the smell. Gilbert nipped and sucked at her neck, and she felt herself sinking deeper into a pleasant haze. He pulled down her peasant blouse and shoved her bra cups aside, so he could fondle and suck her breasts. Lili squeaked as his teeth grazed her nipples, a wave of heat spreading throughout her stomach. She ran one hand through his hair and the other one repeatedly over the leather, the warmth and texture of the material further exciting her.

"What a wet, tight little thing you are," Gilbert hissed as he slid one finger into her. She moaned, bucking her hips up against his thumb. She rubbed her face against the leather seat's back, reveling in the clean dark scent, the increasing throb of pleasure throughout her body. Her eyes were going out of focus.

Suddenly Lili flipped over and pressed her bare breasts against the warm leather seat. She could smell the leather's animal origins even more intensely now, and she moaned at how wonderful it was. She felt Gilbert enter her, each thrust rubbing her face and breasts against the leather. She panted, her tongue dragging against the smooth surface, tasting the saddle soap and the darkness.

Gilbert bent over her, panting in her ear, nipping her lobe and neck. "Come on, you," He growled. She growled back, bucking against his hips. Gilbert pounded away, harder and faster, his hips slapping against her buttocks. She gasped with each thrust, her nasal whines accompanying the obscene sounds' rhythm. He bit her shoulder and she wailed, "Oh ja, ja!," sinking her own teeth into her expensive car's leather. It felt so good, it tasted so good; the shock of the bite sent her over the edge, hurtling into a brainless space where only the waves of crazy pleasure mattered.

Gilbert came hard into her, bumping her head into the armrest, but Lili didn't feel any pain. She was overwhelmed by the scent, taste and touch of the leather and her orgasm. Gilbert nuzzled her shoulders, neck and ears, peppering her with tender little kisses. Neither one of them could speak; they simply sighed and murmured, until they rearranged themselves to sleep comfortably together on the car's back seat. The power of vodka, indeed.

* * *

><p>1 German: Really?<p>

2 German: Thank God for Austria!

3 Polish: Buffalo grass vodka. This is a vodka that is infused with a a blade of a unique species of grass from Puszcza Bialowieska, a primeval woodland that straddles Poland and Belarus. It is a UNESCO World Heritage Site and home to a diverse body of flora and fauna, including the last herd of European bison. Thus the name "Buffalo grass" for the uniquely flavored vodka.

4 Seriously, look this up on the Internet and look for the dancing, singing grannies.

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge:Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 57 part A, "Fall"

6 Stasi is short for _Staatssicherheit_, the state security police for East Germany. It was one of the most effective and brutal intelligence ministries and secret police forces during the Soviet era. Besides its own personnel, it successfully recruited many ordinary East Germans to spy upon friends and neighbors. The Stasi also infiltrated other Soviet satellite states and West Germany. I find it bitterly humorous and touching that Gilbert probably had some Stasi agent reporting to him about whether Ludwig was eating properly, drinking too much beer, or still seeing Feliciano.

7 Polish: Good!

8 Polish: to the grandmothers!

9 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 50 "Sacrifice"

10 Polish: Tak is "yes" and "gowno" is "shit"

11 Polish: For surviving

12 Polish: Prussian devil

13 Polish: little idiot

14 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn chpt 50 "Sacrifice"

15 German: Mister Philosopher

16 Polish: the power of vodka!

17 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 59 "Lost"

18 Polish: Mister, Sir, Lord. A male title of address.

19 Polish: Thank you

20 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapter 35, "Flags"


	63. Chapter 62 Spongebob?

**Day 62 – Spongebob?**

**Here's some Sweden x Finland for Night-Iris and a little AmeRus for tiffycat96. And a dash of Lithuania for BrockTreeJustLeft. See? Reviews get your favorite pairs walk-on roles! **

Halloween and the United States' annual party had snuck up on the German-speaking nations. The party had a theme: cartoons/anime, and Ludwig had tried to arrange a group costume. Gilbert had lobbied hard for _FullMetal Alchemist_, imagining himself as Roy Mustang and Lili as Riza Hawkeye, but Elizabeta had insisted she and Roderich were the obvious picks for that. That plan had disintegrated, so Gilbert and Lili thought about going with another nation as _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. Lili would be Mandy, of course, Gilbert would be the Grim Reaper, but nobody they knew wanted to play the part of the idiotic Billy.

Finally, after a few phone calls, Lili and Gilbert had a group and a plan. And so on the night of the party, at a hotel room in Las Vegas, Nevada, the Bad Touch Trio and Lili were putting the final touches to their group costume. Spain had the music channel on the television blasting, France checked his hair in the mirror, and Gilbert helped Lili with her makeup. After a round of beer and Jägermeister shots, they were ready to hit the club that the United States had reserved for his party.

"Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice!" The Powerpuff Girls and their arch-nemesis Mojo Jojo burst into the club. The first nations who saw them were the Nordics, who had dressed as _Scooby Doo_. Denmark, who was none other than the talking Great Dane, peered down at Lili. "Hey, you're Angry Smart Monkey now!"

"I am a chimp. A chimp who is angry. An angry chimp." Lili said in her best Mojo Jojo voice.

"We almost went as _Speed Racer_, but we heard the Asian nations were doing that, so we decided on this." Finland shifted his red-blonde wig and purple minidress.

"You look great. You make a very cute Daphne. And Sweden is a handsome Fred," Lili told them. Sweden had taken off his glasses for the costume, and he squinted appreciatively at her. "Norway is a terrible Shaggy," he told her, and she turned to see a glowering hippie eating from a box marked "Scooby Snacks." Denmark was trying to explain to Norway that he was supposed to feed _him_ some of the snacks, but Norway shrugged and kept eating.

Lili caught up with the Bad Touch Trio/Powerpuff Girls, who were busy getting drinks at the bar. France had plopped himself on a bar stool and his dress hitched up.

"Dude, at least wax!" Their host, the United States, came over, waving his hands. "If you're going commando, at least tidy up your junk!" Anyone in France's vicinity shrieked and jumped away, except Antonio and Gilbert, who just laughed. Francis shrugged.

"So, hey, bros, or girls, or ho's, you look awesome!" Alfred Jones was dressed as Spongebob Squarepants. He seemed to be in a good mood, but Gilbert made sure an empty beer bottle was within reach. "Who's the little monkey?"

"I am a chimp. A chimp who is an evil genius. An evil genius who is a chimp." Lili replied. Despite imitating Mojo Jojo's voice, she saw that the United States recognized her and his smile left his face. "Well, party on, gang," he said, "I see Ivan and my bro are here." AS he passed by Gilbert, he put a hand on his shoulder. "I gotta talk to you, later, dude," he whispered into Gilbert's orange wig. "Nothing bad, just something private." Gilbert stared after Alfred as he left. He had sounded neutral, but Gilbert wasn't sure he could trust him.

Lili felt a little shaken as she sipped her Cosmopolitan. She had not liked the cold look in the United States' face when he realized whom she was. She joined the Bad Touch Girls/ Powerpuff Trio on the dance floor, scanning the crowd for whom was costumed as what. She saw The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Monaco, Southern Italy and Belgium as characters from _Baccano!_, and she noted how Bella kept edging closer to dance near Spain.

Gilbert started cackling and he pointed a group out to Lili. "_Mein Gott_! Look at Poland, Ukraine and Lithuania! Toris looks miserable!" Lili turned and saw the trio dressed as the main characters from _Totally Spies!_ Poland looked confident, Ukraine looked cheerfully oblivious to how well she filled out her tight jumpsuit, and Lithuania looked like he wanted to be dressed as anything but a teenaged girl. "They are cute, though," she admitted.

"Not as cute as the Powerpuff Girls!" Gilbert jumped up and down. Lili had to avert her eyes. "Please tell me you're wearing underwear," she muttered behind her laced fingers. Gilbert winked at her. "You'll have to find out, _Liebling." _He started dancing closer to her, bumping her with his hips.

"I think I need to be drunker," Lili said. Gilbert kissed her on top of her turban. "I can arrange that!" He said and he danced through the crowd back to the bar. As Lili danced, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Hungary, Austria and Switzerland dressed as characters from _FullMetal Alchemist_.

"Vash, you make a wonderful Edward Elric!" She exclaimed and she was relieved when her brother smiled and did not pull away from her hug. "And you two make a great Mustang and Hawkeye!" Elizabeta actually looked pleased to see her. Roderich looked shy; he wasn't wearing his glasses, and Lili knew he felt self-conscious without them. "Can you do the hand moves like they do in the anime?" she asked.

"Ja, watch this!" Vash expertly copied the gestures needed to perform an alchemical spell. Of course, nothing happened, but Lili was glad to see him committed to having fun as the character.

Elizabeta took her by the arm. "You have to see Feli's costume!" she shouted over the thumping dance music. "He's Alphonse and he made the suit of armor all by himself." As she pulled Lili along, Lili scanned the crowd at the bar for Gilbert's orange wig and pink dress. She hoped he would be able to find her. As she craned her head to look back, she almost bumped into something that felt like a sturdy but light sculpture. "Ve!" a hollow voice proclaimed.

Lili turned and saw an impressive copy of the suit of armor that contained the soul of Alphonse Elric in _FullMetal Alchemist_. "Is that you, Feliciano?" She tapped the suit and realized it was sturdy cardboard.

"_Si!_" He answered enthusiastically. Lili was amazed at the detail and how he had managed to rig two little lights in the helmet's visor for eyes.

"There you are!" Gilbert showed up, wig askew, with two drinks, one of which he handed to Lili. "Don't steal my mojo, Jojo!" He shouted into the visor. Northern Italy squealed and giggled, a strange contrast to his intimidating-looking costume. "Guess who tagged along to say hello," Gilbert added, and he stepped aside to reveal Poland, Lithuania, and Ukraine, who smiled and waved enthusiastically. "Hello little monkey!" She cooed.

"She's not a monkey, Kasia, she's a chimp," Lithuania said. Lili noted how he made sure that his long red wig kept flowing over the crotch of his clingy jumpsuit. She felt for him and his modesty.

"You look totally fabulous!" She said, and Toris blushed, Ukraine giggled, and Feliks flipped his hair back. Of course, he had dressed in pink as Clover.

"Thanks, and like we just wanted to come by and thank you for that fabulous vodka," he said. "We're going to like totally party with it in our hotel room tonight if you want to come."

"How kind of you! We'll see!" Lili turned to check with Gilbert, who was drinking beer and trying to grind on Northern Italy's Alphonse Elric costume. Northern Italy was giggling and squealing as he backed away and finally fell over. "Aw, now we have to get him up." Gilbert leaned over, and Poland, Lithuania, Ukraine and Hungary started laughing, swearing, and covering their eyes. Lili decided she now knew the answer to her earlier question about underwear.

Stupid Bad Touch Trio, she thought. She knew they thought it was hilarious to wear nothing under their costumes, but she felt embarrassed. She downed her second Cosmpolitan in one gulp and was surprised to see Elizabeta standing in front of her, a strange little smile on her face.

"Well, that's your boyfriend for you." Elizabeta said. She nodded her head in the direction of the laughing Gilbert, who was now joined by France and Spain. "Hope you're having fun." She turned and walked away, leaving Lili feeling suddenly sick to her stomach. She needed to sit down, she decided, and she went to one of the tables where the Nordics were passing around a bottle of _akvavit._

"Lili, you look sad." Finland pulled out a seat for her. She shook her head and sat down. Sweden poured her a shot of _akvavit_. "This will cheer you up," he said in his deep voice._"Skol!"_ Lili downed it and felt the powerful warmth hit her. She looked around the table at the Nordics, all good-looking serious young men, except for Denmark and Finland, who smiled brightly at her.

"Little Smart Chimp, it's no big deal," Denmark said kindly to her. "Everyone's got the same body parts." He must have seen the spectacle, Lili realized, they all did. Suddenly she wailed and covered her face with her hands.

"Ja, the liquor was a brilliant move," Norway said dryly. He got up from the table and wandered into the vicinity of Canada, Russia, and Belarus, dressed as characters from _Naruto_.

"Don't smear your makeup, Lili!" Finland said. "It won't look good!" He picked up a napkin and started blotting her face. Lili breathed deeply and tried to control herself. Finland was right, she thought, if she messed up her makeup, she would look dreadful. She had tucked a wrist wallet with her phone and some green and black greasepaint sticks in her costume's pants pocket.

"I should go to the bathroom and fix my face," she murmured. Sweden and Finland nodded sympathetically, and Denmark held her arm to steady her when she stood up. "Do you know where it is?" He asked, and Lili, who suddenly felt like she was on a boat when Lake Zurich was swept by wind, shrugged. She felt a cool small hand on her arm, and saw Iceland studying her. "We'll find it," he said. She swayed behind him as he led her by the hand through the crowded dance floor. Some upbeat American dance anthem was playing, and even dressed as dowdy Thelma from _Scooby Doo_, Iceland moved smoothly to the pulsing beat.

"Here." He led her to a door and pushed it open. "Tidy up, come back and have fun." Lili nodded. Her head felt really heavy and as if it were filled with lead. White lead, she thought, because she felt as if she were going to fall into a blank white space. She staggered through the lushly decorated sitting area to the sinks and mirrors.

Her stomach churned when she saw her face. She looked horrific, she thought, more like Frankenstein's monster than Mojo Jojo. She tried to fish out her wallet with the greasepaint; no she'd need to clean her face off first. She tried to turn on the water, but her arm felt so heavy and she felt so weak. She needed to lie down, she thought, somewhere private and cool. She trudged to one of the bathroom stalls, leaning her head against the cool polished granite wall.

Suddenly Lili's stomach lurched and she leaned over just in time to vomit in the toilet. She sank to her knees, and threw up some more. Well, now I'll feel better, she thought. She'd close her eyes, wait for the _verdammt_ headache to go away, and then clean her face. Lili slumped against the cool granite wall and felt herself being rocked to sleep in an anchored boat.

* * *

><p>"Hey dudes and dudettes!" Alfred Jones called over the speaker system. "Y'all having a good time?" The nations cheered. "Can you put your <em>dranks<em> up?" The Bad Touch Trio waved their beer bottles along with the crowd. "Awesome!" Alfred laughed. "Remember the costume contest is at 11:30 pm! Make sure you're looking your best, and if you're with a group, make sure you're all together and ready to strut your stuff on the stage!"Gilbert looked around for Lili; she had disappeared after he had shown his bare ass to the world when he had helped Feliciano stand up.

"Well, as they said back in the day, let's turn this mother out!" The United States jumped down from the stage, and the DJ started spinning a mix of techno and old-school disco. As Alfred swaggered through the crowd, he felt a large hand on his arm.

"We are going to dance. You want to join us?" Russia smiled down at the United States. With his hair sticking upright, painted whiskers framing his smile, and bright orange jumpsuit, he made a rather charming-looking Naruto. Belarus wore a pink wig and her usual wary expression as she hovered near her brother, and Canada was almost unrecognizable in a black wig and no glasses as Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'd love to, guys, but I have to do something," Alfred said.

"Where is your group?" Belarus asked.

"Oh, they're around!" Alfred laughed. England was supposed to be Mr. Crabs, and Seychelles was going to be Sandy Squirrel, but they couldn't get anyone to be Patrick Star or Squidward. So he and Arthur had argued and now he was Spongebob Solopants.

"You should be one with us," Russia said. He smiled. "You could be Gaara and carry big jar. But fill it with vodka!" His violet eyes sparkled.

"Gee, I wish I had thought of that!" Alfred exclaimed. He scanned the crowd and saw his target. "Hey, there's something I need to do," he said quickly, "but I'll be back and we can get down. On the dance floor!" He hastily added when he saw Russia smile more broadly and Belarus's eyes narrow. "Catch you later!"

The music had shifted to nineties-era hip-hop, specifically House of Pain's "Jump Around." Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were doing just that, laughing hysterically when their skirt hems hoisted up as they raised their arms. Iceland glided up to them; he had taken off his brown wig and Gilbert could see his pale violet eyes focused on him.

Emil danced in front of them, fierce aggressive moves that matched the cold anger in his eyes. He body-checked Gilbert a couple of times, until Gilbert had to stop dancing. "_Wat zum Teufel_ is your problem?" He asked. Spain laughed, "I think you're getting served_, hermano_!" Iceland busted some complex moves and got into Gilbert's face.

"I can't dance in this dress!" Gilbert said. Iceland started grinding against his bare thigh. "But I can hit you!" Gilbert pulled back his fist.

"Eh, _doucement_," Francis held him back. Rocking his shoulders to the beat, Emil drew close to Gilbert's face. "Your girl's sick in the bathroom." He whispered, contempt in his pale eyes.

"Huh? _Wat_? How do you know? Did you…?" Gilbert tried to break away from France's grip. Iceland dismissively brushed each of his shoulders as he danced back into the crowd, positioning himself next to his brother Norway, who danced next to Belarus and Russia.

"That little _Arschloch_," Gilbert hissed. "Who does he think he is?"

"Maybe you should worry more about Lili?" Spain's green eyes looked concerned.

"I can't go in the ladies' room!"

"_Mon ami_, we're wearing skirts." France gestured at their outfits.

"Ja, that helps." Gilbert tried to find the door with the international sign for "Ladies Room" when he was stopped by a smiling United States.

"Hey , Gilbro! Just the ex-nation I want to see! Remember I wanted to talk to you?" It wasn't so much a question as a command.

"Ja, but I have to check on Lili; someone told me she's not feeling well." Gilbert still didn't trust Alfred's interest in him. He didn't reek of tequila, but that could mean his aim with a gun, knife, fist or cowboy boot would be more accurate.

"I'm sure she's okay, and this won't take long. Let's get out of the crowd." The United States grabbed his upper arm and led him to one of the VIP tables in the corner of the club. Gilbert noted exits and any potential vases or lamps that could be used as weapons.

"I like that you're casing this place out. Looking for something to bash my head in if you need to." Alfred's voice was suddenly serious, the same voice he had used in 1945,when explaining to a defeated Gilbert and Ludwig what exactly their Führer had done with all the Jews, gypsies, homosexuals, and Poles he had sent to camps. Gilbert turned to face him. Even though his face was painted yellow with freckles and fake eyelashes, Alfred Jones's blue eyes were thoughtful.

"Gil, I want to apologize for attacking you over Liechtenstein." Alfred said. "I had just heard the news, I was shocked and hurt to be honest, and I just went wild with the tequila. I should have behaved better. If you guys are happy together, then I wish you the best. Okay?" He held out his hand.

Gilbert took it warily. _Scheiße_, first Poland apologizing, then the United States? What next, a written apology and reparations from Belarus and Russia? "Danke." It was always better to speak less in these situations.

"And as a way to make up to you, I want to offer you a position." Alfred looked meaningfully at Gilbert. "Something that fits with your skill set, will give you some purpose,a handsome amount of pay, and none of that boring bureaucratic stuff that your brother does."

"What exactly is this position?" Gilbert was intrigued.

"Well, let's say you'd be in the extermination business, cleaning the world of vermin that other nations don't know exist or won't admit to having."

"You want me to be an assassin?"

The United States chuckled. "Not just an assassin. Think 'covert operations.' Stuff that I need to do as the hero of the free world, but I can't be _seen_ doing as the hero, you know what I'm saying?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Ja. You want me to do your dirty work." He got up from the table. "Not interested."

"Sit down,_ Stasi_." Alfred's voice was cold and commanding. Gilbert turned around and saw the steely blue gaze of a nation that had been willing to sign his death warrant. "I'm offering you something to do that's a perfect use of your talent, experience, energy, and time. Something to give you purpose to your life. Look at you now," he curled his lips slightly. "What do you do with all your time? Write a gossip blog? Party with idiots? Live in your brother's basement? Embarrass your girlfriend?" the United States got up from the table and blocked Gilbert's entrance. Even wrapped in a brightly colored foam square, he radiated authority.

"Work for me, and you'll still have plenty of time for that fun shit. But you'll have money. Imagine being able to buy Lili something nice with your own cash, not your brother's. You'll be able to do the things you love to do, use your skills, all with the latest technology and _weaponry_." Alfred's voice softened slightly. "It might not be a place at the World Meetings, but it's an identity and an existence." Gilbert wavered and the United States smiled a little. "Think it over. I'll give you twenty-four hours. If I don't hear from you, then I assume the answer is 'no' and this conversation never happened."

"This is pretty serious stuff." Gilbert said. "I might have to discuss it with Ludwig."

"Do that," Alfred said with a big shit-eating grin and a hard, glacial voice, "and I'll tell him what a sad, drunken lying shit you are, with your pathetic delusions of awesomeness." Gilbert glared at him, and the United States laughed. "Now go have fun, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, whatever you are."

Gilbert strode off, the United States' voice still in his head. He was tempted to turn back and tell Alfred he could kiss his awesome white ass, but then he reconsidered. He could have a purpose to his existence, a chance to use weapons, albeit illegally, and a way to make money so Lili would never have to feel like he was sponging off her. He might never be a nation, region or even a city, but at least he would be a force in the world. He pulled himself upright and his stride turned into a swagger.

"You seem in a good mood, _amigo_," Spain said. He and France were now sitting in one of the lounge areas, picking at plates of cocktail party food.

"Francis, be a lady and put your knees together," Gilbert said. He sat down and helped himself to a skewer of shrimp. "Remember that fight I had with Alfred in Berlin? He apologized. It's all good now." The others raised their glasses—they had switched to wine now—and Gilbert clinked his almost empty beer bottle. "So where's Lili? Has she come out of the bathroom yet?" Neither one of them could answer that. Gilbert started to get a little worried. At least an hour had passed since he had seen her.

"I'm going to the Ladies' Room." He got up. When he strode into the restroom, he saw Seychelles checking her hair; she was dressed as the early American cartoon girl, Betty Boop. She shrieked and bolted out the door. Gilbert shrugged and started calling for Lili. He checked each stall until he came to the last one and found her curled up around the cool toilet.

"_Liebling_! Wake up!" He was worried that she had alcohol poisoning, but as he patted her clammy cheeks, she moaned and opened her eyes.

"So tired," she whispered. "Lemme alone."

"Aw, come on, Lili. I'll take you up to the hotel room and put you to bed." Gilbert hadn't cared that much about the costume contest in the first place, but now he saw no reason for her to tidy or sober up just for a stupid prize. He carefully lifted her up and draped her over his shoulder. "My little sack of potatoes," he said. She groaned. He tried to make sure his costume's hemline was somewhat lower and he carried her through the party to the lobby. AS he did, several nations looked curious or concerned; he noted Austria facepalmng himself and Hungary raising an eyebrow. As he passed the United States, he asked, "She okay?"

"I think so." Gilbert replied coolly. "Some aspirin and some rest should help."

"If she needs anything, call me." Alfred said kindly. "I'll be waiting." He looked meaningfully at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and stepped into the elevator. He sighed, the weight of Lili and the next twenty-four hours bearing down on him.


	64. Chapter 63 You Did What? Part A

**Day 63 Part A - You did what?**

**I'm sorry about the delayed posting. This is a long, challenging chapter to write, and my parents are visiting me. We're having a great visit, but they expect me to cook for them, entertain them, need me to tell them where things are, etc. So I've been struggling to write. I've decided to make this a two part chapter so you at least have something to read. Let me know what you think of Gilbert's reasoning.**

Gilbert heard Spain and France stumble into the hotel suite in the early morning, giggling drunkenly. He had just finished blogging about the party and was ready to go back to bed.

"So what were you two crazy assholes up to?" He asked, hiding his reading glasses.

Antonio's face was flushed with alcohol and triumph. "_Mio Dio_, Gilbert, we just—_fantastico—chica loca—." _He sighed heavily and sunk to the carpet.

"_La Belgique est magnifique." _Francis kissed his fingers and winked lewdly at Gilbert. He rolled his eyes. "Antonio does know that fucking Romano's girlfriend is not going to make Lovino love him, right?" France shrugged and staggered into the bathroom.

Gilbert had his own headaches to worry about. He went to the bedroom that he shared with Lili and crawled back into bed with her. He had cleaned her smeared greasepaint off as best as he could, but he could still see traces of black and green around her eyes and hairline. Her wavy blonde hair cast itself all over the pillow and she snored. Gilbert checked the alarm clock: six set the alarm for nine. He had figured out that he had until 10pm to make his decision about the United States' offer.

When he awoke, he turned the offer over and over in his mind, like a cube whose surfaces revealed something appealing and appalling with each turn. His own money would be nice, but it was really the adventure that appealed to him. Gilbert liked the idea of sneaking into some nation's house, taking out whatever vermin needed extinguishing or stirring up trouble among factions so that they destroyed themselves. The other nations would still see him as loud, obnoxious Gilbert Bielschmidt, the former Prussia and now an aimless joker; only the United States and he needed to know how serious and awesome he really was. He saw himself as the angel of death: invisible, unpredictable, and inevitable.

On the other hand, the moment some aggrieved nation figured out who had overthrown his or her boss or set destructive forces loose, the game would be over. He would be an outlaw among nations, hunted and destroyed without mercy from anyone. He couldn't even imagine Ivan wanting him back. He liked to think the United States would protect him, but he knew that he would sacrifice him if it served his purpose.

Gilbert looked at Lili dozing next to him. Even puffy-eyed and slack-mouthed, she looked innocent. At some point, he would have to tell her what he was doing; maybe he could give her a sanitized version of the offer and ask her opinion. He would tell her that he was being hired as a consultant to train mortals to monitor and prevent terrorists who threatened America's ideals. That sounded noble, he thought. And Alfred F. Jones's warning be damned, he would discuss this with Ludwig; he'd tell him the same consultant story and maybe even use it as a bargaining chip to get his brother to make him officially a German state.

Gilbert smiled at that idea; now he had something to force Ludwig's hand; make him the state of Brandenburg or he would work as a consultant in black ops for the United States. He could see Ludwig being appalled and worried at him sinking back into the shades of the underworld, where he had lurked in the Stasi. Surely that would hasten his decision to give Gilbert a state. And Ludwig's sense of law and order would be offended by the United States' hiring an ex-nation under the table to commit illegal actions. So, if he wanted to keep his _Bruderherz_ safe and on the right side of the law, surely Brandenburg or even Berlin itself would be a small price to pay. And if Ludwig confronted the United States about his offer and Alfred said Gilbert was lying, Ludwig should know better; Gilbert was his brother and he didn't lie.

But that wasn't true, Gilbert realized. He had lied easily when he worked with the Stasi; he had lied when he had protected the mortals involved in the assassination attempts on Hitler; he had lied when he had worked in the Gestapo before transferring to the Luftwaffe; he had even lied under Bismarck, when it suited the Chancellor's aims. His heart started to sink. If he mentioned America's offer and then demanded Brandenburg, and if Ludwig checked with America who would call him a liar, then Ludwig would just as easily believe Alfred and be angry at what he perceived to be Gilbert's manipulation. And if Ludwig called his bluff, he'd have to take the offer to prove his point, whether he really wanted the work or not.

Gilbert sighed and threw his head back on the pillow. Did he really want the work? He loved surveillance, sniping, intimidating and breaking witnesses. He loved that moment when fear shone in an enemy's eyes, when he and his target realized that his victory was inevitable. That was the feeling that had overwhelmed him when he had first hit Lili during that disastrous play session.1 Without a safe word or any sense of honor or affection binding him to her, he would have beaten her to a pulp and raped her in the bargain, just as he had done to Danzig in 1939. And he would have loved every moment, every scream and sob of pain, every fist blow and thrust that broke her.

Lili shifted and sighed, turning her head towards Gilbert. He looked at her perfect bow lips, her delicate nose, and her lashes dusting her cheeks. He shuddered at his thoughts. _Mein Gott,_ he groaned inwardly, I'm a monster. He couldn't imagine pulling a hair from her head now, but he would succumb to that lust for power and let it drive him into the darkest, cruelest places in the world. He had been to those places, as both punisher and prisoner, and now he was seriously thinking of going back. And for what? No land, some money, a new identity, but what would that identity be?

"Lili," he whispered, nudging her. She grumbled like a sleeping puppy, a sweet sound that melted his heart. "_Schatzchen," _he said, nudging and prodding her until her eyes opened. What beautiful green eyes, he thought, like the pines of her forests and Alpine meadows in spring. She blinked and groaned.

"We need to get some food into you, _Liebling_," Gilbert whispered. He didn't think she had had anything to eat since before the Halloween party. She whined and shook her head, but he picked up the phone. "You need something in your stomach, even if it's only to give you something to throw up. What would you like?"

"Nrrr," she said, and he took that as an order of wheat toast, American hash browns, and a plate of pastries, with coffee and plenty of water. He wanted her awake and somewhat sober, to listen to what he had to say.

A while later, Gilbert heard someone open the door, the wait staff squeal in embarrassment, and the door slam shut. He went to the common area and saw a naked Francis staring at a tray of food and coffee. "Gilbert, _merci beaucoup_!" He gestured at the tray. "_C'est pour moi, n'est-ce pas_? You want to join me in bed?"

"Nein, because it's for me and Lili." Gilbert took the tray and left a disappointed France nudging a sleeping Spain with his toes. He made sure that Lili was sitting up and offered her toast and water, just as she had done when he had been hungover. "You must eat_, Liebling_, and feel better," he said as he watched her gnaw at dry toast, "The United States is hosting this month's meeting here and you want to be in good shape tomorrow."

"I'll be fine by then," Lili mumbled. Gilbert thought about his own selfish reasons for wanting her sober. He didn't have til tomorrow morning. They finished breakfast and he made sure that she was able to get to the bathroom to shower and change; he didn't want Francis to see Lili stagger back naked to their bedroom.

"You take good care of her." Spain was finally awake and propped up on one elbow. Francis had collapsed into a snoring heap by him. Antonio smiled. "Reminds me of running after Romano when he was little, but Lili is a lot sweeter, _si?"_

Gilbert nodded, feeling as if each word, each minute pulled him back and forth between his two choices. Lili came out of the bathroom, dressed in a _Final Fantasy_ tee shirt and jeans. She headed straight towards Gilbert and slumped on his chest. He put his arms around her, kissing her wet wavy hair. "Want to rest some more, Lili?" He asked. He figured he had twelve hours left. She nodded and followed him back to their bedroom. Antonio winked at him and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Lili lay in bed, flicking through the cable channels. Gilbert looked outside the hotel window, studying the wide sky and distant mountains. He noted the various hotels on the Strip, their mishmash of Paris, Egypt, New York and Venice. He shook his head in contemptuous wonder. Where did all the water and electricity come from to fuel this playground in the desert? He figured it was the same kind of source that created water parks and luxury hotels in Dubai: money. If he took up America's offer, he realized he would spend a lot of time in some of the most remote and corrupt parts of the world, surrounded by cruelty, luxury, decay, and violence. Places where chaos thrived and nations laughed at the law until they got caught and dragged into the light of the greater community. He and Ludwig had been in that spotlight twice; did he really want to go back?

He turned and looked at Lili, her face looking a little healthier and alert as she found a movie she liked on TV. Such a tiny nation on the periphery of things, he mused; a nobody, but a rich nobody who bided by the rules. A nobody who could hold her head high against charges of corruption, cruelty and exploitation because she had never done those things. He thought that revealed her inner strength, but maybe it revealed a sheltered existence, one he had never known. Fortune had rewarded her for never trying to climb the rungs of the wheel and forcing it to stop while she was on top. And he, who had thought he could turn the wheel and command it as he pleased, had been thrown off the ride. Maybe Alfred's offer was one last ticket to get back on again.

"Lili," he whispered as he sat down next to her, "I need to talk to you." She turned and looked at him with clouded green eyes. _Scheiße_, he thought, she still seemed out of it; he still had hours before he needed to make the call.

"Ja?" She blinked,trying to focus on him.

Gilbert stalled. Maybe this isn't a good time right now, he realized; if he was going to confide in her then he needed her mind to be fully alert. He hesitated, trying to think of something manageable. "Are you upset about last night?"

She made a funny little moue with her mouth. "I was embarrassed at the time, but now…"she shrugged. "I made a fool of myself, passed out in the bathroom, so we're even. We can laugh about it."

"Gut." He kissed her and noted that she still seemed sluggish in her reactions. "Why don't I let you sleep and rest for a few more hours?" She smiled and lay back on the bed, keeping the TV on with low volume.

Gilbert wandered over to Ludwig and Feliciano's hotel room ansd rapped on the door. Feli, answered, sweet-natured and hyped up on coffee. "Ve, Gilbert! Ludwig is working out! You want a latte?" Gilbert accepted and chatted with Northern Italy about the party; the _FullMetal Alchemist_ group had won the best costume prize and most of the credit went to Feliciano for the costumes. Ludwig returned, sweaty and taciturn; he was already dreading tomorrow's opening of the World Meeting. He seemed too brusque and preoccupied to have a serious talk about his brother's future. Gilbert checked his phone and saw he had ten hours left.

He went back to his suite and saw that Antonio was upright and Francis was fussing about his clothes at half his normal speed. "We're hitting the buffet for lunch," Spain said. "You think Lili is up to joining us?" Gilbert checked in and saw her asleep, the TV turned off. "Nein, but I'll go with you," he said.

The buffet was a multi-room affair that seemed to offer a world tour of food. Breads, salads, meats, fish, Mexican, Asian, Middle Eastern flavors and smells seemed to hit the Bad Touch Trio at every turn. Chubby American mortals of all ages lined up to fill their plates. Gilbert remembered all the hungry years of his existence, from the eggs and bread of the Teutonic Order to the food scarcity of East Germany, and felt a mix of longing and rage. _"Scheiße,_" he grumbled to Antonio, "why isn't Alfred twice the size of Turkey or Cuba with all the crap he eats?" Spain shrugged; he and France had also known scarcity in the post-war years. "God watches over His idiots, I guess."

The three nations sat down at a table and ordered drinks. Francis and Antonio dominated the conversation and Gilbert was fine with that. While France talked about how his new president might affect foreign policy and attitudes towards the Euro, Spain talked about his financial situation and concern about upcoming austerity measures. Gilbert made sympathetic, noncommittal noises, keeping his own issue to himself. He knew what their answer would be; all he had to do was listen to their anxiety and resentment about the United States bubble up in their talk. Asking them if he should become America's hit man/shit-stirrer seemed like a stupid thing to do.

Suddenly Gilbert heard a low growl that spun into a cry of rage. "_Voi bastardi_!"2 A plate of pasta and red sauce smacked a shocked Spain in the face, ruining his white linen shirt. _"Teste di merda_!"3 France got a glasss of red wine thrown at his head. Gilbert spun and saw an enraged Lovino Vargas storming his way through a crowd of frightened waitstaff and customers, screeching, "_Andate tutti a 'fanculo!"_4

"Romano, what's wrong with you?" Antonio wailed as he wiped tomato sauce and pasta out of his eyes and hair. _Mein Gott_, Gilbert groaned inwardly, isn't it obvious? You had a three-way with Belgium! He leapt up and put his arms around Romano, trying to keep the cursing, kicking nation from further attacking his friends.

"Romano, you're making a scene—security's coming! Calm down!" He hissed. _"Vaffanculo!"_5 Southern Italy twisted and kicked Gilbert's shins, tears running down his face. Gilbert actually felt for Lovino; he could imagine the betrayal and pain he had felt when he had somehow discovered what had happened. "_Verpiss dich_," he mumbled halfheartedly.6 "There's a better way to deal with this."

"I'll kill you!" Southern Italy hollered as large mortals in security uniforms arrived. Their no-nonsense expressions convinced Gilbert to release the nation to them. It wasn't his fight after all, he reasoned. He looked at his two friends. Francis looked indignant and was gesturing and speaking angrily to one bored-looking security officer. Antonio at least had the grace to look ashamed as Lovino screamed at him. One officer whipped out a tablet to start asking questions about the altercation. Gilbert shrugged apologetically as he left the two; there was nothing he could say in their defense.

In the elevator, he checked the time. Nine hours. The elevator stopped and none other than Alfred F. Jones stepped in. "Gilbro, what's up?" He asked cheerfully as if they had not seen each other in a while. _Die Zeit_, Gilbert thought.7 He had an idea. "I do three missions for you," he said, as both natons studied the light racing up the numbers as they passed each floor. "Then you pay me with one of your outlying islands. Guam, Marshall Islands, one of your properties."

The United States chuckled. "No can do, bro. The war on terror and the war on drugs doesn't end just by checking off a list of completed missions. I need you for a lot more than that." The elevator stopped and just before the door opened, Alfred turned and looked at Gilbert with an unreadable expression. "It's not easy being leader of the free world. That's why I need you, Gil. Remember your deadline." He got off and the door closed.

Gilbert mashed the button for his floor in frustration. What made him think he could bargain with the United States? Threatening to tell Ludwig about the offer? The United States would just call him a liar and Ludwig would question his motives. Or would he? What would happen if he spoke to his brother about this? Would Ludwig respond with appropriate concern or indignation, or would he shrug and say it was Gilbert's decision? Would he—and Gilbert admitted that he feared this response most of all—tell him to go ahead and become the United States' agent of chaos, since he would no longer have to be responsible for him or worry about his place in the world.

The door opened and Gilbert went to the suite. Lili was finally up and in the living area. She had pulled open the drapes and was looking out at the cityscape and mountains in the distance. When she turned to see him, he was relieved to see that her eyes were shadowed but alert. She gestured for him to come stand besides her, and he put his arms around her waist and held her close. She felt so slight yet strong, like a dancer. They stared out at the wide blue sky.

"It's funny," she mused. "You think mountains are mountains, but these are so different from the Alps. I think it's the sky. It feels higher here, like a deeper blue bowl covering us. Remember the sky in England?" Gilbert nodded, rubbing his chin in her hair. She giggled. "It felt lower, shallower. I don't know what to make of it."

He kissed the top of her head and turned her to face him. Over her shoulder, he could see the time blinking away the seconds on the widescreen TV set. "Sit down, _Schatzchen." _He whispered. "I have something important to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn Chpt 49, "Don't Hit Me!"<p>

2 Italian: you bastards

3 Italian: shitheads

4 Italian: You can all go fuck yourselves!

5 Italian: Fuck you!

6 German: Piss off

7 German: Time


	65. Chapter 63 You did What? Part B

**Chapter 63 Part B You Did What?**

**Yay, I'm back! And Gilbert has made his decision! And I think I overwrote. Let me know what you think and put me over the 100+ reviews mark! Please!**

As they sat down on the couch, Gilbert began with the lie about consultation. The moment he opened his mouth, he realized that the very fact he had to lie meant this was a terrible option. No matter how he spun it to her, with euphemisms and lies of omission, he knew the truth and what it would do to him. Lili listened politely as he elaborated, corrected himself, and backtracked. He finished, feeling as if he had just failed a grueling oral defense of a dissertation on the moral goodness of lies, torture and insurrection.

She was silent, and he couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you think, Lili? Should I take the offer?"

Her green eyes grew dark, like cool emeralds hidden from light. "It's a trap." She said firmly. "Don't do it."

"Why?" He asked stupidly. "Why is it a trap?"

"Because the moment you're caught or even detected," Lili said, "The United States will deny you and let whoever caught you destroy you. You'll be an outlaw, Gilbert."

"Nein, " he said. "I'll be doing the hero's work."

"Then if it's the hero's work, why isn't _he _doing it?" Lili's eyes were cold, like Vash's. "Why must it be done in secret? Why does he need you as a consultant, when he already has mortals doing his dirty work? It's because it's not just about the mortals, Gilbert. It's about the nations. It wouldn't be you, the former Prussia, against mortal Somali pirates or Mexican drug lords. It would be you, an ex-nation legally forbidden to bear arms, causing trouble with Somalia or Mexico. How is that going to go down at a World Meeting, if you or they even bother to take it to a World Meeting?"

"I'll take my chances, Lili. I always have."

"You're playing a game rigged against you, Gilbert." Lili said. She looked out the window at the gaudy pleasure palaces of Las Vegas. "Alfred is the house and the odds always favor the house."

Gilbert fidgeted. "But bets can pay off, Lili. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I've gambled before and won." He was thinking of the War of the Austrian Succession and how fate had turned in his favor when the Russian empress had died.

"And you've also lost." When Lili said that, he started. He knew exactly what she was referring to: the disastrous 1806 campaign against France and Napoleon, both World Wars. He was hurt that she would bring these up.

"Well, this time I would have the United States behind me, _paying_ me, _supplying_ me. Why send me in on an important mission with the intention that I would fail?"

"Because then he could destroy you. Or better yet, let someone else destroy you, and every nation would agree that that was the right thing to do."

"Why would Alfred of all nations want to destroy me, Lili?" When Gilbert asked that, Lili looked at him as if the answer were obvious. He stared at her and started laughing bitterly. "_Mein Gott,_ you think this is about you, Lili! _Liebling, Prinzessin,_" he smirked, "Just because I think you are awesome and the center of my world, that doesn't mean that every male nation thinks the same! We fought, he apologized! You think he has no other motivation for offering me this work than to hurt you?"

"He might have other motivations," Lili said coldly. "But you weren't the one who rejected him." Gilbert rolled his eyes at her self-centeredness, but Lili continued. "If someone wanted to hurt you to the core, Gilbert, say, destroy your heart in 1947, what would have worked? Hanging you or hanging _Ludwig_ in front of you?"

Gilbert inhaled sharply. She was right, he knew. But he wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing that. "Lili, if you hang someone, you kill them, so ja, killing me would have destroyed my heart!" He took her hands in his. "I know it's a lousy job, Lili, but without it, what will happen to me? What happens to me when the last mortal who would call him or herself an East German dies? How long do I have left? Twenty, maybe thirty years of hanging around in Ludwig's basement, as what? At least the offer means I'm _something_, doing work I'm good at."

"What kind of something would you be, Gilbert? What would we call you? Chaos? Terror? Lawlessness?"

"God of War would be cool." He smirked, but Lili didn't laugh or even look angry. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Verdammt, Lili, I've always fought! Always! I fought for the Church, I fought for Poland, I fought for the Holy Roman Empire, I finally fought for myself and then I fought for Russia! So I fight for America now and you have a problem with that?" He saw her jaw set. "Your noble brother made his fortune fighting for other people," he sneered. Her eyes disturbed him.

"Ja," she said. "Vash was a mercenary. But everyone knew who employed him. He fought in the open. He never had to slink in the shadows, like Alfred wants you to do." Tears ran down her cheek and her voice cracked. "You take this job, Gilbert, and it will destroy you. It will destroy everything good in you. Anything you learned from your suffering will be meaningless-

"Suffering _is_ meaningless, Lili!"Gilbert shouted. She recoiled and then narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what I learned from suffering? I hate it, it hurts, and I never want anyone to do that to me again! And I have a chance to do something for myself, to be something, and you don't want me to do it."

"It will destroy you, Gilbert." Lili repeated. "And if you make that call to the United States, I can't be with you anymore. I love you too much," she sobbed and hid her face in her hands, "I love you too much to be a part of this, to watch you do this to yourself."

Gilbert studied her. He felt a lump rise in his throat, watching her cry. He wanted to comfort her, but another thought entered his head, a thought that hardened his heart. "Are you issuing an ultimatum to me, Lili?" he asked.

She wept harder. "I love you, Gilbert! I'd bankrupt myself to make you Eastern Germany! I'd move heaven and earth to help you make that happen, but I can't be a part of this terrible offer. I just can't."

He stared at her. "I think you only like me when I am weak. Is that it, Lili?" He curled his lip and narrowed his eyes as he pulled her hands away from her wet, red-tinged eyes. "You want to keep me weak, so you can control me."

"No!" she wailed. "I want you strong, I want you good, I know you can be those things."

"I know who I am, Lili." Gilbert said coldly.

"You've forgotten who you are, _Preußen,"_Lili regained control of her voice. "You are not a fighting machine, an outlaw. You are Friedrich Groß, Immanuel Kant1, the General Law Code2, the law even when it is harsh!Your Old Fritz outlawed torture and all you would do in this new position is torture! Do you want to be that or the Stasi, because that's what the United States wants you to be, his Stasi!"

Gilbert winced. The United States had checked him by calling him "Stasi." He was impressed that she knew all these details about himself, facts he had half-forgotten. "That was so long ago, Lili," he said wearily. "I was also Nazi Germany, and East Germany. You just can't remember the good and forget the rest."

"And you don't have to stoop to being the worst of yourself, Gilbert." Lil whispered. "You can do better than America's shadow. Fight to be Eastern Germany. Rise instead."

Gilbert got up; he could feel the old energy whirring in him again. If he didn't move, something bad might happen. "You know who spoke like you, Lili? All those stirring words?" He stood before her. "Hitler! And look where all his cheerleading got me!" She gasped and stared at him as if he had slapped her. "I'm going out," he said, "I need to think things through." His last glimpse was of her resting her face in her hands, shoulders shuddering.

He took out his phone. Eight hours left. Eight hours to walk off this growing ball of energy that burned inside him, to mull over the pros and cons of the United States' offer, to make the call or stay silent. He walked along the Strip, his odd coloring and determined gaze parting the mortals before him. He walked into the less glamorous blocks of apartment complexes, gas stations,and convenience stores, where customers played slots as well as bought potato chips. He walked until he sensed the dry desert air started to chill and the sun grew lower in the west. So he turned and walked back.

Gilbert stopped at the Paris Hotel and Casino, and took a seat at the mock-outdoor café under the half-scale replica of the Eiffel Tower. He alternated beer and coffee, smoking the pack of cigarettes he had bought. _Verdammt_ Feliks, he thought good-naturedly, offering him a smoke that day Vash and Poland had visited Lili's house.3 He checked the time: four hours left.

It was growing dark and the lights along the Strip came on. The fountains at the nearby Bellagio Hotel and Casino played and danced to classical music. Gilbert got up and walked. So much crazy glamor, he mused; a volcano at one casino, a Venetian gondola at another. All this wonder and delight for tourists, and underneath it, an army of silent unseen workers, many of them illegal and at risk of deportation if they questioned their pay or work conditions.

Gilbert froze. That's what he would be, he realized. Illegal and vulnerable. He would go from being Ivan's pampered lap dog, snarling at the West from the Soviet Union's lap to America's pit bull, smuggled from one fight to another, until he was confiscated and destroyed. _Scheiße,_ he was sick of this. But he was also sick of this limbo he lived in.

The November Nevada sky turned dark blue, Prussian blue, he mused. All the lights of Las Vegas outshone the heaven's stars, unless he looked to the mountain range. There he could see the stars and he remembered how at one time mortals put such weight on their motions and positions. He had too, until it became unfashionable. Then mortals came to believe they ruled their destinies and urged their nations to think the same. He, more than many others, came to believe that wholeheartedly. It was only in the last century, that it had been revealed to be a lie.

But there was still time, and hope. Time to crawl back on Fortune's wheel and began the ascent, to risk the casting-off. And how long could the ride last until the downward turn? There was also Justice, who gathered in the broken victims of Fortune and demanded reparations. _Justice, justice_ _ye shall pursue_. Lili had said he deserved justice and he had replied it had destroyed him. But maybe it hadn't. Maybe other forces had been at work.

Gilbert wandered in and out of the casinos, watching mortals and the occasional nation at play. He had always preferred games of skill, like poker or blackjack, as well as the games no one played anymore, to the games of random chance. He watched the roulette wheels, so easy to play, so easy to lose at. _Round and round and round she goes. Where she stops, nobody knows._

If he chose Fortune, he thought, then Justice would pursue him to his final end, and he would deserve it even more than he had in 1947. If he chose Justice, Fortune would curl her lip at him, but at least he would be free of the bitch-goddess's whims. Funny, he thought, how in his mind, Fortune bore the elegant haughty features of Danzig, and Justice had the earnest, determined gaze of Lili.

Thirty minutes left. Thirty minutes left in which to decide how he would live. Risk, adventure, excitement, and danger in the shadows, or an ambiguous, somewhat respectable, life in the daylight. Alone amongst mortals and the more unpredictable nations, or surrounded by friends and a lover who believed in the best parts of him. A gamble for his existence in the dark or a case to make for it in the daylight.

Gilbert sat at one of the bars in the Venetian hotel and sipped a beer, his phone before him. He chatted with the bartender, flirted half-heartedly with mortal girls until their death smell got too overwhelming and they went away, and watched the time. Fifteen minutes left. He got up and walked back to his hotel room. He entered the suite and it was empty. He had an idea where Lili had gone.

He walked along the strip to one of the older, less expensive hotels. He checked his cell phone. Five minutes left. He passed amongs the mortals, fueling themselves for a night of gambling and performances on coffee and baked goods at the supposedly European-style café.

One more minute. Gilbert watched the seconds disappear. Ten pm. 10:01. It was over now. He started scanning the café in earnest.

When he saw her, she was sipping coffee with Vash, Roderich and Elizabeta. A large plate of half-eaten Black Forest cake sat before her. As he strode over, he ignored Vash's glare, Elizabeta's watchful eyes, Roderich's raised eyebrow. He headed straight towards her, seeing the worry shimmer in her round green eyes. Gilbert leaned over and put an arm around her slight shoulder.

"I didn't call." He whispered, placing each word in her ear as if it were a precious stone.

He felt her arms reach around him, her little fingers press firmly into his back, drawing him closer to her. Fervent little kisses fell on his ear, cheek and lips. "_Gott sei Dank,_Gilbert, _Gott sei Dank!"_ she repeated until he pressed his lips to hers and they melted into each other.

* * *

><p>1 Immanuel Kant (1724-1804), born in Königsberg and spent his professional life as a lecturer in philosophy at the University of Königsberg. One of the major figures of Western philosophy, who argued for the idea of the categorical imperative, an absolute morality based on free will and rationality.<p>

2 The General Law Code (1794) "the greatest civilian achievement" of the Prussian enlightenment of the eighteenth-century was an exhaustive yet elegantly written civil law code created by jurists to reform the kingdom's government. (Christopher Clark, _Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia 1600-1947. _Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press, 2006, 281).

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapt. 61 "Forgetful"


	66. Chapter 64 One word to describe you

** Day 64 – One word to describe you...**

**Short, sweet, sexy times.**

Las Vegas is a city notorious for elopements and quickie weddings. It's not unusual to see a pretty girl in a white wedding gown chugging from a longneck beer and playing slots. So when a laughing red-eyed, white-blond man carried a petite golden-blond girl smiling in his arms through the casino to the elevator, no mortal raised an eyebrow. People actually smiled at them as Gilbert carried a jubilant Lili through the hallway to their suite.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He asked when he placed her on the bed. She looked up at him with a soft, lovely gaze.

"Ja," she said,"I meant all of it." Gilbert sat next to her and smoothed her wavy blond hair from her face. "While you were gone, I thought about how to do it. When I wasn't crying or praying." Her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Oh, _Liebling_, no more crying." Gilbert kissed her and then tickled her to make her laugh; she sounded like sleighbells. "It means so much to me that you would do this. But it'll be hard."

"Ja, but it will be doable. We will keep trying until there we are told the final answer is nothing and it will never happen." Lili pulled his face down to hers and rubbed noses. "You will be Eastern Germany, Gilbert. I'm serious. Want to hear my plan?"

Gilbert smiled tenderly at her, studying how beautiful her joyful face looked. He ran his hand down her slight body, admiring how deceptively powerful she was. "Will you tell me in a couple of hours_, Geliebte_?" He whispered. She nodded. They kissed and caressed each other slowly, gradually shedding their clothes.

When they lay facing each other, Gilbert cupped her face in his hands. "_Ich liebe dich_, Lili," he said deliberately, looking into her eyes.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Gilbert," she replied. Lili loved how relaxed and happy his burgundy eyes were at that moment. She kissed him, drawing him into her. Her hands ran down his sides, feeling the scars he had earned over the centuries under her fingertips. His own calloused fingers gently rubbed and rolled her nipples until she felt little darts of desire run through her. She started stroking him, always amazed at how soft his skin was even as his flesh felt so hard and unyielding. She remembered how afraid she had been the first time, and how now she loved playing with him, listening to him catch his breath as she rubbed and squeezed, eager to have him inside her.

When he entered her, Gilbert looked into her eyes; he noted how slightly they opened at his first thrust, her little gasp that turned into a contented sigh as they found a rhythm. They rocked against each other slowly, as they kissed deeply. She had invited him in, he thought as he nuzzled her soft white neck. There had been no need for force or trickery, no flattery or intimidation. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and it felt wonderful to be inside her, hearing her little murmurs as she kissed his ears.

"_Du bist mein,"_ Lili whispered, turning his face to look into her eyes. "_Und ich bin deine."_ Gilbert looked dazed, then startled, then pleased. "_Nein, Liebling_," he panted, picking up the pace. "_Du bist meine, und ich bin dein." _She arched her back, rising to meet his rhythm. "Both then," she sighed, gripping him harder with her skier's thighs.

Nobody needed to win here; nobody needed to be subdued or humiliated. They were united in an alliance, a common cause of pleasure as they shifted positions and rhythms until Lili cried out first, "Ah, Gilbert," pulsing around him until he came. "Lili," he managed to say before he blanked out, overcome by the release from thought.

What a relief it was, to lie still in another's arms, feeling the little aftershocks of ecstacy run through their bodies, with no need to think or plot. No sound but contented sighs. Lili lazily ran her fingers through Gilbert's silver blond hair, smiling when he looked at her, eyes dark with contentment. He noted her flushed pink-and-white skin, her golden hair flung about her face like a messy halo, her round green eyes looking dreamily at him. She was his, he thought, his fairy queen, his good angel, his ally.

Lili studied Gilbert at rest. Her secret joy was to see him like this, relaxed and loving, free from the burden of history and outward appearances. In his arms, she felt strong and womanly, able to bear his weight as he recovered in her arms. He would never be humiliated again, she vowed, but once more take his rightful place among nations, her faithful knight, her spirited lover.

Finally language and rational thought returned to them. Gilbert reluctantly slipped out from her and rolled on his side. Lili cuddled against him as he draped one arm around her. "Tell me the plan, Lili," he whispered, and she spun it for him. He listened as if it were the most awesome bedtime story in the world, and as far as he was concerned, it was. It starred the two of them, of course, and they were both awesome.

**Wow, over 100 reviews! Thanks to all my awesome readers! But I'm greedy! I want to hear more! Praise me, as Prussia would say! Or just post your thoughts and reflections on the chapters. It's all good and I answer each review.**


	67. Chapter 65 Plans

**Day 65- Plans**

**Warning for oral sexy times! **

The plan, or Operation Bedtime Story, engrossed the remainder of their time in Las Vegas. After she had scrambled the IP address, Lili found several sites on the internet for Gilbert to study card counting and poker-playing strategy. She gave him some cash and a list of books to buy at one of the many stores catering to people's hopes of professional poker-playing success. She also gave him a set allowance of money to practice with in the smaller, older casinos off the main strip. The point was not necessarily to win, but to learn, and he was supposed to take notes on his performance. To the nations, Gilbert might look like he was enjoying a holiday in the casinos on Lili's expense, but they both knew better.

Lili had her own tasks. She made a point of befriending Lovino Vargas, and taking him out for a late lunch with Gilbert. The two listened sympathetically as Southern Italy poured his broken heart out to them in between Campari and pizza. Lili managed to ask questions about his survival as a region, and Lovino offhandedly told them about the distinct differences in culture, language and economy that fueled his existence. Gilbert realized with a sinking heart that a lot of Lovino's existence seemed to stem from a longstanding resentment of his brother.

At meetings, Lili planned to spend a lot of time with Austria, under the pretext of catching up as old friends and alliances. She also intended to chat frequently with England and Denmark, old nations whom she assumed knew not only history, but the laws and customs that governed personifications. As Gilbert practiced his card-counting skills (he feared his memory was not as good as it had been, thanks to Ivan's experiments), Lili would play the social butterfly and naïve questioner, explaining that she used to leave all these things up to Vash, but now she needed to know these things for herself. She would shrug prettily and cast down her eyes, and the other nations were suddenly eager to answer her questions.

It also helped make Lili's sudden interest in legal procedures seem legitimate when the United States made a motion for Liechtenstein to be investigated for money laundering. When Lili returned to the hotel suite and announced the news, Gilbert realized that she had been right in their earlier argument about the United States' offer of work to him.1 The plan had been a trap to hurt her through him, and now Alfred Jones was trying another tack to get back at Lili for refusing him. "_Mein Gott_," he groaned, "why doesn't he just give up?"

"He will," Lili said tersely. She was unworried; she knew any investigation would reveal that she had taken good measures to avoid becoming a haven for international drug money. They then reviewed Gilbert's performance in the casinos and what worked and what needed improvement. Lili practiced with him, because she would soon need to demonstrate her own gambling skills as well.

When she left for the second day's meeting, she seemed confident, even slightly contemptuous of the charges leveled against her. Gilbert wished her luck and watched her leave with France and Spain. Antonio looked exhausted; besides his own financial troubles, he was running between Belgium and Southern Italy, trying desperately to date one and apologize to the other. Francis's lighthearted attitude towards the threesome didn't help Antonio's remorse.

When Gilbert returned from the casinos and reviewed his performance notes, Lili returned alone from the meeting. She looked tired and dejected, and he feared that the investigation had been more damaging than she had thought. "Come here, _Liebling_," he said as he drew her onto his lap. "What happened with the investigation?"

Lili shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. The investigation had been a joke; Switzerland, England and Germany had been on the committee and they had found nothing suspicious. Vash had even smiled proudly at her and she had felt the long coolness between her and her brother begin to thaw. It had been at a celebratory lunch later, that she had brought up the issue of justice for abused nations and that had depressed her. She and Vash, along with Austria, Hungary, Poland (Vash couldn't get rid of his new friend) and Ukraine had eaten together, and the former Soviet states had spoken freely about their own attempts at sueing Russia or bringing a case against him.

"I'm sorry,Gilbert," she said after telling him the news. "There's the statute of limitations, and need for evidence. Otherwise it's just you accusing Russia and Belarus and them denying it. No witnesses, no evidence, no case." She felt heartsick as she told him.

"It's not your fault, Lili," he said. A part of him was glad that he would not have to make a public accusation of rape against the two nations. Admitting that he had been violated in such a way was extremely unawesome. He had even found himself on the verge of panic attacks when he thought too much about doing it. "You want justice," he said, cuddling her, "and there is no justice in this world."

To his dismay, Lili began to weep. "I lied to you," she murmured, "I thought there was justice, that we could bring those terrible nations to court and get you something for what they did to you. Do you know what Poland told me?" She said indignantly. Gilbert shook his head. "That when the Communist regime in the Soviet Union fell, Ivan negotiated with the Western nations to make sure that he couldn't be persecuted for what his bosses did to his own states and satellite nations. He threw money at them, from oil and resources. They were bought, Gilbert, bought!" She clenched her fists with anger as she wept into his chest. "No justice for Feliks, for Elizabeta, for the Czech Republic and Slovakia," she sobbed, "nor for you!"

_"Süße_," Gilbert whispered, stroking her hair.2"That's why we have Bedtime Story B, _ja_? If justice doesn't work, then we earn me Eastern Germany."

She kept sobbing, "I'm such a fool, Gilbert, such a fool." She felt terrible. All this time she had thought laws existed to make the unfair world more just, and it had boiled down to who had more money and power. She had the money, but she didn't know how to rig the rules in their favor.

"Nein," he murmured, "not a fool. An idealist who believes that justice exists. It had to exist at one time to make mortals and nations believe in it." He kissed her hair, loving the scent of wildflowers and musk. "Let it go, _Liebling,_ let it go. I prefer to earn it anyway. That's how I've always done things."

Lili wiped at her eyes and sniffled. When she looked at Gilbert, she was moved by how wise and patient he looked. Normally, most nations were used to his smirks or sneers of contempt and rage, but she could see how mature he actually was. She worried that she looked ugly and puffy-eyed. "I've taken out the personal posts from my blog," she admitted, "and I'm going to make it open. There will be two years' worth of posts that I can release for a general readership, and I think it can get subscribers and advertisers. That'll help fund us."

Gilbert smiled as he gently wiped away her tears. "Sounds awesome. Guns, games, techie stuff and baking? What nation can resist?" She smiled a little. "When we get back to Vaduz," he said, "we'll take some cute cheesecake pictures of you posing with firearms and put them on your blog. Alfred F. Jones can enjoy _that_." They both laughed. "That's all he'll get from us," Lili's voice grew cold.

"_Verdammt, Mädchen_, you are angry at him, aren't you?" Gilbert felt Lili tense under his arms.

"Nein, not as much as Belarus and Russia." She stared off at the window, glowering like Vash. "I hate them!"

"Let it go, Lili, let it go." When he saw her like this, it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to forget what happened to him, and she wanted to focus on it. "Let's talk about Plan B, instead. How about going out for dinner and trying both our hands at blackjack?"

Lili stared at him. "Why didn't Ludwig try to get you justice back in 1990?"

Gilbert stared back. "Because I didn't tell him." She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, Lili, I come back, he hears his older brother was Russia's whore, and he's already ashamed. You think he wants to hear I was raped? You think I want to tell him?"

"He might have understood," she said. She tried to stroke his face, but Gilbert drew away. "It's one thing to chose to submit and another to be forced into it."

"Ja." Gilbert was beginning to feel irritated. "One is a choice, the other isn't. One is a survival strategy, the other is surrender." He shot her a dark look. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. That was the past. You and I need to plan for the future."

Lili studied him, his elegant sharp features, the pride burning red in his eyes. He was not broken, she thought, not a victim. He was a survivor, one who had adapted and thrived throughout all the centuries until the twentieth. And still he lasted, despite dissolution and reunification. He had told no one else but her what Ivan and Natalia had done to him, and she was honored by that confidence. She also wanted to honor his ability to survive. She kissed him. "Ja, we will plan for the future," she said. "We've already talked to Southern Italy about his survival, and tomorrow I'll find out about how that is formally done." She was pleased to see the anger in his eyes recede.

"Gut," he said. "Now what about dinner? Shall we go out?"

Lili shook her head. "Nein, I'm tired. We can order in." She gently slid down from his lap to between his legs, nestling her head against his crotch. She rubbed her cheeks and lips against him, feeling him stir under her touch. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, how much she respected him. As she kissed and gently mouthed him through the denim of his jeans, she heard a little gasp. She undid his fly and pulled him out, stroking him with her small hands until he was erect. Then she took him in her mouth, looking up at him as she kissed and licked his length.

Gilbert was transfixed. Sure, she had done this before, but she usually had bound his hands. It had always felt like an amusement for her and a way to protect herself. But now, as she stared at him with wide green eyes, her lips around him, he felt even more excited. When he reached down to touch her cheek, she didn't growl or draw away as she had in the past; she leaned in, instead, trusting in his affection. He ran his fingers through her hair, as he sunk deeper into her mouth, amazed at the warmth and wetness and ablity to please with her tongue. He wanted to plunge, deeper and harder, and as he did, she let him, using her hands and mouth to create a seal that pulled at him until he couldn't stand it. "Ja, Lili ja, ja, ja!" He cried out as he came in her mouth and he was touched and amazed that she didn't gag or spit or act disgusted.

Lili had read that if you got a man's penis far back enough, you wouldn't taste his semen and that was what she did. Yet, she could taste salt and musk and still it didn't bother her. It was Gilbert's after all, and she wanted to do this for him. His look of awe was enough for her and when he ran his hands through her hair and stroked her cheeks and throat with frantic tenderness, she felt safe. He wasn't forcing her against her will; she could see and feel the appreciation. And that was what she wanted, to let him know that she loved and trusted him fully, that no matter what he had done or experienced in the past, she was not appalled nor ashamed.

When they both caught their breaths, she rose to sit in his lap again and was glad as he kissed her repeatedly, darting his tongue into her mouth. "_Geliebte_," he murmured over and over. "You are so sexy, you know that?" Lili laughed a little. "I get inspired, " she said. "Only in present company."

He kissed her again. "Well, of course. Only present company is awesome enough to inspire you!" She nestled against him as he caressed her face and body. After a little while, they ordered room service and enjoyed the pleasure of eating lobster naked in bed.

* * *

><p>_<br>The next morning, as Lili pulled on one of her dresses, she told Gilbert that she had plans to meet with Austria. "I'll bring up how one claims territory from another nation, and ask how that differs from my creation" she said confidently. "We'll match it up to what Southern Italy told us and see what resources we need and what we need to do." She kissed him before she left. "And you have your work to do today, ja?" He nodded and kissed her back. As he watched her modestly dressed figure leave the room, he smiled to himself. Even France and Spain didn't know what a little sex freak demurely walked with them to the meeting room.

Gilbert practiced his card counting and playing skills in different casinos. When he returned to the hotel suite, he saw Antonio was there, frantically speaking in Spanish on his phone. Antonio finally ended the call and looked at Gilbert with exasperation. "I've apologized ten times over, I've offered him all kinds of stuff, and still he's mad at me! What do I have to do, blow him?"

"Probably," Gilbert said. "and he'll most likely want Elizabeta to take pictures." Spain threw his phone down on the coffee table. "I wish I had never done it," he groaned. "I wish Bella had broken up with him first. But stupid Francis said it's easier to apologize than ask permission—"

"What's more important to you?" Gilbert asked. "Your relationship with Bella or your relationship with Lovino?"

Antonio shook his head. "That's the thing, _amigo_. I love them both, in different ways and for different reasons."

"How about a threesome with Bella and Lovino?"

Antonio rolled his eyes. "_Si,_ that would work _wonderfully_ after what happened! She's disgusted with him, he hates her and me, and there's no way I could get them into a room with me sober!"

"Get them drunk and in the same bedroom as you." Gilbert honestly didn't know how else things could work out.

"Both of them will end up dead and I'll be blamed for it. Seriously, Gilbert, do you know-"

Lili burst into the hotel suite. She looked at both male nations with outrage and horror. "Boys are disgusting!" She wailed. She marched past them to the bedroom she shared with Gilbert. "You are all gross!" She announced before she slammed the door shut.

Suddenly Antonio began to laugh. "That would solve our problems! Liechtenstein and Belgium become lesbians!"

"Wouldn't solve my problems_, Arschloch_!" Gilbert retorted. He banged against the door as Spain shook his head in amusement. He entered and saw Lil pacing.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what you do to take over another nation's territory?" She turned on him. Gilbert was surprised that she actually didn't know. He assumed that even neutral nations knew the procedure, and that that was why they stayed neutral.

"Lili, it's just part of the procedure." He sighed. "You win a war, you claim territory, the mortals sign a treaty, we sign a treaty and then we—"

"Why does it have to be sexual? Why do you have to rape the loser?" She demanded.

Gilbert shrugged. "I think it goes back to Grandpa Rome. You exercise your dominance over the loser in the most basic way possible. Winner penetrates loser, it's not about one's basic sexual identity."

"It's rape!" She repeated angrily. "It's sexual assault and humiliation after you've already humiliated and taken from another nation's territory. Why do that?"

Gilbert had no real answer beyond, "That's the way it's always been done."

"It's terrible!" Lili said. She began to look anxious. "So when Turkey claimed Hungary-?"

Gilbert nodded, sadly. He remembered hearing the cries of outrage and despair from Elizabeta and being unable to do anything about it.

"And Belgium? You and Ludwig?" Lili felt her stomach twist and she began to feel faint.

Gilbert wanted to lie, but he couldn't. He remembered how hard Bella had fought Ludwig, and by the time he had his turn, how beaten and resigned she had been. "Ja, Lili." He said.

"And 1939? Poland? Krakow? Danzig?" Her voice had faded.

"We did nothing to Krakow!" That was all that he could admit.

Lili sank back onto the bed, staring at him in horror. "How could you do that to them?"

Gilbert slammed his fist down on the night table, so hard that Lili squealed. "Because he did that to me!" he snarled. "Tannenberg or Grünwald, whatever you want to call it! Jena! Poland and France claim otherwise, but I know they both fucked my sister Maria! That bitch Danzig broke my heart and she was going to pay for it! And Feliks, he had to know his place!" He saw the terror in her eyes and he collected himself. "This didn't happen in a vacuum, Lili. You know Feliks got his own back." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears. "And you know what Ivan did to claim me."

"And 1990? When you fought Ludwig for Berlin?" Lili looked at him with dawning compassion. All he could do was nod.

"Oh, mein Schatz," she said, " I didn't know, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do," he snapped. "You know what pigs we are."

Lili held her arms out to him. Gilbert knelt before her as she drew him close to her body, cradling his head against her chest. "It shouldn't be this way," she said softly, stroking his hair. "Even mortals know it's a crime and we should know better." She kissed the top of his head as he barely nodded.

"It has to stop somewhere," she murmured, more to herself than to him. "It has to stop."

"Maybe it will stop with more female nations," he replied, rubbing his head against her small flat stomach.

"Ja," Lili whispered, hearing him exhale as his head inched downward. "The more who protest against it, the better." She sank back onto the bed. "Why do male nations have to be so brutal?"

"Because we're pigs." Gilbert grazed his head down her thighs. "Men are pigs."

"Ja," Lili purred as she thought about her female friends and what they had experienced. "Male nations are awful! Filthy, violent, nasty creatures."

Gilbert picked up on the hint. "Ja, we are." His hand gently eased up her skirt until he saw her firm white thighs before him. He kissed each one before their juncture.

"Male nations are worse than dogs!" Lili remembered Bruno and his loyalty and obedience to her. She could never imagine her Greater Swiss Mountain Dog exhibiting half the savagery of some of the male nations who came to World Meetings.

"Ja, we are," Gilbert said matter-of-factly. He nuzzled her cotton panties, enjoying the scent of musk, sweat, and flowers. He was a lowly dog, he decided, easily tamed by the odor of an aroused female.

"Beasts that must be tamed!" Lili sighed as she felt Gilbert's fingers gently stroke her through the cotton, and pull down the fabric.

"Oh, ja," he murmured against her bare flesh. He ran his tongue up and down against her intimate folds and heard her gasp and felt her shiver.

"Such bad boys," she whispered. "Such bad, bad boys." Her hands trailed down to his head.

"Absolutely," he murmured against her clitoris, delighting in her pelvis's little bucks. His tongue swirled up and down, gathering the sweet juices from her body.

Lili pressed his face more firmly into her. Gilbert realized, that with some breathing space, he could happily reside between her thighs all of his days. "A bad boy like you must be tamed," she growled as she wrapped her thighs around his shoulders.

"Ja, Ma'am," he whispered against her as she sighed appreciatively. He fluttered his tongue against her clitoris until she whimpered and bucked against him.

"_You're_ a good boy," she hissed, pressing herself against his mouth, tongue and even nose. He cupped her buttocks and squeezed, as she cried out in delight. "Ja, _Preußen, gibst du en mir!"_3

Gilbert happily complied, plying his tongue onto and into Lili as she threw her legs up and he could plunge his tongue into her. She was so wet and sweet-tasting, he wanted to rub his face into her, and he did until she cried out, "_Fickst du mich!" _He slid up and thrust into her until she cried out, inarticulate wails that drove him mad with lust. He leaned over her, planting kisses on her lips and neck until she whimpered from the unusual position's strain on her body. Then he eased away, pumping into her as he watched her twist her head back and forth, eyes rolling and tongue darting from one orgasm after another.

When he came into her, he collapsed against her slight body, vaguely noting how her arms encircled his neck. Her small slim fingers ran through his hair, pulling his face to hers. He could hear and feel her breathing rapidly against his cheek as he rested against her.

"_Ach, ich liebe dich. Du bist sehr gut zu mir_," she whispered.4

"_Du bist zu mir gut,_" he managed to say.5 All she gave him, and all the more she had pledged, meant more to him than any murmurs of sympathy from anyone else. So what if she owned him? He thought as he rested next to her. It was with bonds of love, and other nations had controlled him with less.

Lili awoke in the middle of the night. She studied the beautiful fair-skinned, white-haired young man near her. She knew she loved him and she trusted that he loved her. She would restore him, she thought. _But what if he abandons you after that?_ A little voice asked. _Then so be it_, she replied. At least once during her existence, she had loved wholeheartedly and selflessly. Surely that counted for something. She kissed his cheek and rested against his warm body.

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 63 Parts A &amp; B "You Did What?"<p>

2 German: Sweetie

3 German: Prussia, give it to me! (Lili is referring to an orgasm, which is masculine in German)

4 German: Oh, I love you. You are so good to me.

5 German: You are good to me.


	68. Chapter 66 Moving

**Day 66-Moving**

**Yay! Got my writing mojo back!**

As the monthly meeting wrapped up, Gilbert and Lili prepared for the next step of Operation Bedtime Story. Lili had managed to cancel their flights back to Europe and substitute one-way tickets to Chicago instead. After a couple of days gambling at local casinos, they would rent a car and drive a southern route, refining their play along the way. They had three weeks to reach their final destination, Atlantic City in New Jersey and then return to Europe in time for the next meeting.

Of course, nobody knew this. Lili and Gilbert presented the plan as a fun-filled road trip through a country neither had been in before. Ludwig warned Gilbert to obey speed limits and avoid fights. Vash was less easy-going. "Why do you want to drive South?" He asked Lili as they had breakfast together before his flight. "Why not ski in the Rockies or go to California?"

"Gilbert doesn't ski, Vash. And we have the Alps for that!" Lili laughed. She was actually relieved that her brother had agreed to see her alone. Even though he had grown warmer to her over their week in Las Vegas, he had still mostly kept to seeing her as part of a group. "I want to see a big American city like Chicago and then travel through the real America," she said. "We'll see Indian reservations, hear the blues in Mississippi, go to Memphis, Tennessee and see Graceland, tour plantations and end up on the East Coast. I'll take pictures and keep a travel blog."

Vash still looked concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Lili? Weeks in a car and a strange country?" _Alone with him_, he thought.

"Ja, we're going to follow the rules," Lili said firmly. "And Gilbert loves me, Vash, believe it or not. He and I will protect each other." To her surprise, Vash leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She was so startled by the tender gesture, she could only stare at him gratefully.

"Stay safe, _Schwesterchen_," he murmured. "And if you need _anything_, call me and I will be there within twenty-four hours." He looked significantly at her, gathered up his luggage and went to catch his cab to the airport. Lili watched him leave, feeling a little more hopeful about their relationship.

She and Gilbert played excited tourists before the other nations until they were safely on their flight to Chicago. Then they got down to business, looking up local casinos and developing a strategy. They spoke in German, assuming no American would understand them as they discussed whether they should work together or at separate games or even separate casinos. Gilbert was still anxious about his memory and he wanted Lili to develop signals to help him with card counting at blackjack. It was a risky approach that could get both of them in trouble, but she was willing to work on subtle "tells" with him.

The first night in Chicago was more about renting a car and finding a decent hotel than fun. Lili and Gilbert spent the next day shopping for clothes—the Midwest and even the South were colder than the Nevada desert in November. Lili had to admit that she enjoyed buying Gilbert clothes; she liked watching _ihr Mann_ preen in well-made coats and trousers, even if Gilbird fluttered about his head. And in return, she was surprised that Gilbert actually had decent taste in women's clothing. When she came out in different outfits, he would say, "Too girlish," or "Too slutty" and help her pick out items that were stylish and flattering. "You are a principality, _meine Dame_," he'd remind her,"and you can afford to look the part."

Then they hit the Chicagoland casinos. Gilbert was excited about seeing real gangsters until Lili reminded him that they would look more like Russian mobsters than Al Capone. They were nervous at first; Lili almost had her own panic attack about signaling reminders to Gilbert at the blackjack table. But he drew on his espionage experience and they planned their approach and attack carefully. Even Gilbird played his part, providing an amusing distraction until the casino security told them he had to stay inside Gilbert's jacket or Lili's purse.

Each evening they played to a set amount, no more. Lili reminded him that this was still practice and perfecting a strategy, not breaking the bank. Any winnings they made, she squirreled away in a joint account. Once in awhile, they treated themselves to a steak or lobster dinner (both of them marveled at the American crustacean), but this was not a pleasure trip. It was about mastering a skill that would build Gilbert valuable resources.

After a couple of days, it was time to hit the great American highways. Gilbert chafed at the speed limits. "Mein Gott, I feel like I'm crawling!" he wailed when they saw signs for 55(88.51km) and 45 miles (72.42 km). "Can't we afford one speeding ticket, Lili?"

"Nein!" She said. Lili had insisted that they needed to obey rules and keep under the United States' radar. No fighting, no drunken driving, nothing that could develop a record on them. This even meant researching and putting aside the tax amount on any of their winnings. They could not afford any further trouble with Alfred F. Jones.

Sometimes as they drove through fallow autumn fields, past grazing cattle and signs for fast food, country buffets, and gas stations, Lili looked wistfully through the window. She remembered the hurt in Alfred's eyes when she had so coldly rejected him.1 Now she was convinced that he despised her and neither she nor Gilbert could expect any help or welcome from him on their travels. When they stopped at small towns for gas and snacks or checked into casino hotels, she was always struck by the mortals' big smiles and friendly curiousity about their accents. The waitstaff and dealers were informal but outgoing and they at least appeared to enjoy their work. They definitely seemed like their nation at his best, she mused.

One night in Evansville, Indiana, as she and Gilbert retired after a successful night at poker and blackjack, she turned to him and said, "I should apologize to the United States."

"For what? Turning him down?" Gilbert shrugged. "You had to do what you had to do, Lili."

"Ja, but _how_ I did it," she murmured. "Maybe if I had been kinder about it, he wouldn't have made that terrible offer, or called for that investigation of me."

"You had to do it in a way that sent a signal to Vash, _Liebling_. A gentle refusal would have meant bringing in the next candidate." Gilbert gently cupped her face in his hands. "If it makes you feel better to apologize to him, then ja, do it. It'll be good for you and even him." He kissed her softly on the lips. Lili vowed to herself that the next time she saw the United States, she would apologize.

But they didn't see him. They saw his mortals and land, noting how much space there was between cities and towns. As they headed into Tennessee and veered west towards Memphis, they noted how the flat farmland of the Midwest transformed into an even flatter, sparser landscape as they approached the Mississippi. They found an affordable hotel, and wandered about the barbecue joints and blues palaces of Beale Street. Lili insisted that they would visit Graceland the next morning before they headed down to Tunica, Mississippi.

"You're an Elvis fan?" Gilbert stared at Lili. When she nodded shyly, he almost spit out his barbecue sandwich. "I can't imagine it!" He laughed. "You know who else is? Ludwig!" He remembered hearing from his informants how excited his brother had been that the American rocker had been stationed inWest Germany and how Ludwig had followed his every move like a teenager.

"You'll see why I really like him tomorrow," Lili said, and when Gilbert kept pestering her for information, she refused with a little smile.

It wasn't until the next morning as they walked through the mansion and into the exhibit on Elvis's career and costumes, that Gilbert got it. It was the large display about the 1968 Comeback Special and a young, lean, sexy Elvis in black leather. Even though they were surrounded by other tourists, who viewed the exhibit reverently, he couldn't help it.

"Kesesese!" He cackled. Mortals glared angrily at him. Even Lili looked embarrassed. "_Es tut mir leid_," he gasped. "I should have known." People grumbled angrily about rude German tourists, but he ignored them. "Oh, Lilichen," he said, squeezing her against him, "that's why you like him, ja?" She blushed. "Sehr sexy," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "I look pretty hot in black leather too, you know."

"Ja, I figured that." She grinned. Gilbert was happy to see her mischievous side return. "I have a feeling if I wore that, you'd never let me take it off," he murmured. Lili's only reply was a sly glance that excited him more than any of their successful nights in casinos.

They left for Tunica, heading towards its nine casinos. They had reviewed and refined their games, and while nothing was perfect—the odds always favor the house, they reminded each other—at least they were not totally at the whims of Fortune. They scorned roulette and the slots, preferring five-card stud and Texas hold 'em, as well as blackjack. Tunica was also where Lili wanted to try craps, and Gilbert coached her on dice games. All those long boring nights in Prussian barracks, wasting money and time, had come in handy after all, he realized.

They made their separate entrances, heading towards different tables. Both had their own persona; Gilbert the loud, friendly hard-drinking German tourist, Lili the soft-spoken novice from some ridiculously wealthy, tiny principality. He began with poker and she headed towards the craps table. Sometimes as he deliberated, he could hear shouts of male encouragement coming from that direction; he'd cast a glance and see Lili surrounded by male mortals of different ages, sizes and races, whooping at her winning tosses. _It means nothing,_ he thought as he returned to studying his hand. Lili was not an exhibitionist nor fond of crowds. Besides he was so awesome, not even the handsomest, most assured mortal could make her stray.

At some point, Lili would collect whatever she won, bid farewell to her new admirers and trot off to the cashier's. That was Gilbert's signal to finish his game and move on to the blackjack table. Lili hovered in viewing distance, nursing a drink, studying other players, as he made his bets and watched the dealer shoot off cards from the boot. They had developed a code of signals based on fingers, posture and facial expressions and as Lili powdered her nose or applied lipstick, they'd relay whether to split, hold or take a hit.

Tunica was where the system paid off; nine nights, nine casinos. It was also when they learned about the dangers of winning. Gilbert found mortal women who pawed at his hair, asking how he got it so light without brassy tones. Sometimes, a woman would appoint herself his lucky charm and he'd play along until he realized she wanted him to treat her to dinner or stake her bets. Then he went from friendly, outspoken German tourist to rude, outspoken one and that meant broken concentration as the mortal swore at him. Lili would sometimes see this, and it tore at her. He was hers, she thought angrily. She endured mortal men breathing tobacco, whiskey and death on her in these noisy, flashy places for his though they always ended up together in the same bed, she would recall how tall the women were, how tan and well-endowed their bodies were, and feel ashamed of her own small pale body.

One night she had had it. Both she and Gilbert had done very well at their different games, but she was ready to flee the congratulatory mortals and he was laughing and talking with a mixed group. She saw a couple of women grab his arms and whisper in his ear; to her horror, he actually looked intrigued instead of put off. Lili worried that if she approached and grabbed him, they might alert security to their partnership. She glowered, watching the young women whip about their highlighted hair as they chatted and laughed with Gilbert. Finally she had enough.

She dialed Gilbert on her cell phone and when he reached down to get it, she saw him finally look over at her. "We need to go now," she said. "We have a plane to catch for North Carolina in the morning."

"Ja, in a second, Lili. Meet me near the exit." She saw him tilt his head in its direction.

When she met him, she saw the women were still ogling him and whispering and laughing. She wondered if they were laughing at her. "Lili, we don't have to do a lot of driving tomorrow and we did an awesome job here!" Gilbert said to her. His face was flushed with beer and victory. "Why can't we dance at the club and have a good time?"

"Sure, if those girls aren't joining us," Lili said coldly. Gilbert looked at her and started to laugh. "Come on, they're nice! They're a couple of nurses from Nashville and they think Germany is cool!"

"Did you tell them about Liechtenstein?" Lili asked, and when she saw his face, she knew he hadn't mentioned anything about being with her.

"Lili, don't be silly!" He laughed. "See, I suck at German poetry but I can do English! I'll introduce you to them and we can dance a little."

For a second, she thought of doing what she always did when uncomfortable and that was retreating. But then she thought about what would displease those women more. She forced her chin up and put a smile on her face. "Ja, sure! We can dance with them a little bit!"

Gilbert grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the women. Up close, Lili decided they weren't that attractive after all; one had premature lines from too much tanning, and the other would run to fat quickly enough if she kept sipping pina coladas. She politely shook their hands and they headed out to the club, where a DJ spun hip hop.

Lili realized that the beat of the music, as well as the alcohol, didn't call for complicated dance moves; instead it was just more grinding, and that was what the nurses were trying to do to Gilbert. She wedged herself in between them and to her horror, the chubby nurse actually laughed and pressed against her.

"You're so cute," she drawled. "Y'all know each other?"

"Ja," Lili said loudly, "We definitely know each other!" Gilbert shouted over the music, "Oh ja, Europe's like a small town!"

"So," the nurse giggled, "Y'all would be okay with joining us for a little party in our room?" She pressed her generous breasts into Lili's face. The sweet fruity perfume and death smell almost made her gag. "We could all have fun with this pretty white boy. And you."

"Nein!" Lili barked. The nurse pulled back, offended. Her friend stopped grinding on Gilbert's back and looked over to see what was wrong. "Damn, girl, you don't have to be so rude!" The chubby nurse snapped. She looked at Gilbert hopefully. To Lili's relief, he put his arms around her. "I think we better go now!" He shouted over the thumping beat. The two nurses glared at Lili, and the offended one lifetd her head high. "I thought you Europeans were cool," she said haughtily, "but I guess things don't change." She and her friend shimmied deeper into the crowd of dancers, as Gilbert pulled Lili through the crowd and back to their hotel room.

"What's with the yelling?" He demanded.

"I didn't want to have an orgy with them!" Lili retorted. She couldn't believe he would have a problem with what she had done.

"Who said we were having an orgy? We were dancing and you freaked out!" Gilbert flopped down on the bed. Gilbird fluttered from his perch and nestled in his master's head. "Mein Gott, Lili, why can't we just have a little fun once in a while?"

"I thought we were," Lili said. "We gamble, we win—"

"We analyze, we review, we sleep, we start all over again! No shows, no clubs, no dancing, no just getting crazy! It's not fun, Lili, it's work." Gilbert folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ceiling. "All we had to do was dance for a little bit, tell them we gotta go, and that's it. You didn't have to be so rude."

Lili laughed bitterly. Who would imagine Prussia calling Liechtenstein rude? "If some mortal is shoving her foul-smelling boobs in my face, I'll be rude, Gilbert!" She walked over to the bed and stared down at him. "If some trashy mortal nurses are flirting with you, I'll be rude to them!"

He smirked, a frustrating superior one. "So, _Prinzessin_ is jealous, ja? She doesn't like other females admiring her man?" He suddenly sat up and glared into her face. "You think I like it when you're at the craps table, Lili? Hearing those men cheer for you? Hearing some big Southern good ol' boy call you 'darlin'' or 'shawty' and offering to buy you a drink?" His eyes narrowed briefly and Lili could see them turn blood red. Then just as briefly, he was smirking again. "But I'm too awesome to be jealous. I don't have to throw a fit." His gaze challenged her.

"That's because you know I'm trustworthy, Gilbert." Lili had regained some semblance of self-control. "_I _would never go off with a mortal. They smell terrible! I put up with them to win money for you."

"And what do you think I'm doing, Lili?" She raised an eyebrow at him and started to turn away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "You don't think I'm trustworthy? You actually thought I was going to fuck those girls?" His voice was low and dangerous. She wouldn't look at him. "I've had my share of mortal girls and ja, they smell like death. Look at me, Lili." When she refused, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. She gasped in indignation. "I tell you things I never would tell Ludwig, I _let_ you bind, beat and insult me, I turn down a job to please you, and you think I'm going to cheat on you?" He hissed. "With _mortals_, much less?"

As she gazed into his fierce red eyes, Lili started to feel frightened. She could feel a powerful energy encircling them. She realized now how serious Gilbert was; this wasn't an ex-nation arguing about a misunderstanding, but proud Prussia, known for his loyalty and touchy sense of honor. "_Es tut mir leid_, Gilbert," she whispered. "I realize now we are in the same boat. I shouldn't have suspected anything more than just dancing." When she saw him raise an eyebrow, she knew she needed to say more to appease him. "I was wrong, you are trustworthy."

"_Du hast völlig recht_!"2 He sniffed. She leaned down to kiss him and he turned his head away.

"I said I was sorry," Lili mumbled. "I was wrong to be jealous." Even as she said the words, she felt a vestige of anger. She was the domina, why was she saying sorry? "Surely," she murmured in his ear, "we can figure out a way to behave so neither of us feels jealous or slighted."

"Why don't you do that?" Gilbert got up and strolled into the bathroom, shedding clothes onto the floor. "You're the brains of this operation," he said coolly over his shoulder before he closed the door.

"_Verdammt!"_ Lili kicked the bed. For a second, she thought about spanking him for being proud and disobedient, but something told her he was in no mood to submit. She had apologized twice, she would _not _grovel before him. She looked at the two double beds in their room and got an idea.

When Gilbert emerged from the shower, he saw Lili sitting upright in bed, in one of her oversized teeshirts. She was engrossed on her laptop. He sat down next to her; she could smell the clean musk of his skin, still steamy from the hot water. It was hard to resist him, but she knew she needed to in order to assert herself. "There," she said, shutting down the laptop. "I've checked us in for our flight, checked our account and taxes due. We'll have our car waiting for us at the airport." She slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "We're doing well, _Schatz_," she called over to him. Gilbert shrugged noncommittally.

When she returned to bed and turned off the light, Lili realized how tired she was. She was not just physically and mentally drained from the gambling and card counting, but also from the jealousy and fight. She still felt as if it had not been resolved. Gilbert lay next to her, his back turned. She couldn't stand it anymore, domina be damned.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry I doubted you. It was wrong. I was being insecure." She felt more defeated saying these things than if she had crawled on her knees to him.

He turned to face her. "I've got a lot of faults, Lili," he finally said. "But disloyalty to a good leader is not one of them." She nodded. "Let's just lighten up a little bit," he said. "I think both of us could do with a day off and some time outside." Lili sighed with relief.

The next morning as they drove to Jackson, Mississippi to catch a flight to Charlotte, North Carolina, they were both in better moods. Lili had decided to wake up Gilbert in a way that would show she was sorry without feeling forced or humiliated. It had been a pleasant surprise for him to look down and see what she was doing. He also was no longer offended and realized what had motivated her to pick this particular time. They both were at peace with each other; as Lili had said later to him, "We have plenty of fights to pick, it shouldn't be between us."

So when they arrived in Charlotte and got their car, they drove east to the Great Smoky Mountains. It was not the prettiest time of year to see the range; the autumn leaves had fallen and the landscape was mostly barren gray-brown branches, but at least it was nature. And furthermore, Lili found that cabin rentals in the vacation town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee were easier to find before Thanksgiving. It was only one hour away from the Cherokee Harrah's casino, and far enough out in the mountains for peace and quiet.

It felt so good, she thought, to get away from loud, glamorous hotels of the past weeks and lose themselves in woods. After sitting all day, both she and Gilbert were eager to drop off their luggage in the cabin and walk about the area. Lili studied the mountain range and trees; it reminded her of the foothills of the Alps, but what could compare to them? She trotted to keep up with Gilbert's long stride, noting how his cheeks turned pink and he blew on his hands. "It's getting chilly, Liebling," he finally said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Lili shrugged. She was used to snow by mid-November.

"I know you're fine, _süßer Fratz_, but how are you doing with the cold?"3

Lili blushed. "I'm okay with it. How about you?"

Gilbert stopped and smiled slyly at her. "I think I need these." He slipped his hands into his new coat pockets and drew out a pair of black leather gloves. He slowly drew them on, watching Lili stare at how he pulled them over his long fingers and flexed them. "I think we should turn back to our cabin, ja?"

"Ja," Lili exhaled. She was already getting dirty thoughts about the gloves and later the Jacuzzi on the wooden deck. By the time they reached the cabin, her legs were shaking and she was having a hard time finding the right key. Gilbert watched her, then scooped her up and over his shoulder. The realization that one leather-gloved hand rested on her behind made Lili grin in anticipation.

A happy hour later, the two watched the early sunset in the Jacuzzi. Tomorrow would be their work day at the Cherokee Harrah's, but for now, all was good and at peace.

For the next week, they played their way up the United States East Coast. They were both getting better at their different games, but Lili was also noting greater interest from the casino security and managers. She and Gilbert decided on playing for smaller stakes and with set allowances; they didn't need a spectacular win now. That would come later, when they were sure they were foolproof.

It was the last full week in November, when most American mortals were preparing to travel for Thanksgiving or cooking and cleaning for family members and friends visiting on that day. Most were leaving resorts for home, but that week two German-speaking tourists rolled into Atlantic City, New Jersey, with eyes only for the glittering lights of the East Coast's biggest casinos. As they checked in to Harrah's (they had done well enough in the chain along the way to get VIP service), Lili whispered to Gilbert,"This is it. This is where we let 'em have it."

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 29 "Courtship"<p>

2 German: You're damn right!

3 German: cutie-pie


	69. Chapter 67 What would you get with 100?

**Day 67 - What would you get with $100**

**Some lemony moments.**

Only hardcore surfers in wetsuits or nations like Iceland would imagine daring the Atlantic Ocean in late November, but Lili and Gilbert went for a walk/run on the beach their first morning in Atlantic City. Both could feel the excitement building up in them, and like racehorses, they needed to release it before they went mad with anticipation. At one point, Lili dipped her bare toes in the surf and squealed in agony at the ice cold water hitting her flesh. Gilbert laughed when she ran back to him, spitting Austrian German curses. "Lili, I lived on the Baltic Coast, I stay away from oceans until it's July!" He said. They went back to their hotel and ate breakfast in their room, plotting their betting systems, strategies and limits.

It was still too early for serious play at the tables, and they both scorned slots, so they ended up shopping in one of the resort's boutiques for swimsuits in order to enjoy the indoor pool with Jacuzzis. "Mein Gott, this is so decadent," Gilbert said. They stared at the reproduction of a tropical paradise of trees and flowering plants within a towering dome. He smiled approvingly at Lili. "You look adorable in that bikini_, Liebling_. We could take a couple of pictures of you now and post that on your blog. That'll bump up the stats!" To his delight, she said boldly, "Let's!" and he used her smartphone to take pictures of her posing in and out of the water. Weeks of sitting in cars and at gaming tables had not ruined her cute behind or shapely legs.

Later, when they retired to their room to change, their mood shifted from joyful to purposeful. They decided to start in some of the older and smaller casinos first to work off their nerves. Again, they would pretend not to be together. Lili would arrive at the Tropicana Casino before Gilbert, check out the action and let him know which blackjack or poker tables were hot. Before she left, they laced fingers together and kissed for good luck. "Awesome game face," she whispered to him, knowing how much that mattered in poker. "Sexy wrist action," he whispered in reference to her skill at craps, and she laughed and left.

When he received the call, he headed out towards the Tropicana. Things could change in the time it took to get there, but he knew Lili had developed a good sense for when a table just began to heat up. As he strode along the boardwalk, he recalled all the advice about when to hit, double down or stand based on the types of cards he had versus the dealer. He noted that his memory had improved over the past few weeks, and he felt more confident. When he saw her at the table, winning small bets, he edged over and began to play. Magically, Lili began to lose as he won, and she wandered off to investigate the craps tables.

As Gilbert counted cards, he realized that the players and pit staff in Atlantic City were a different breed from the good ol' boys and girls of Tunica or the Native Americans of the reservation casinos. These were aggressive, nosy players, who seemed like shrewder, more secure versions of the Italies; they kept peppering him with questions and observations. He decided to play Stern-German-Tourist- Barely- Fluent-in-English to protect his concentration.

When he had reached his limit and noted that the table was cooling down, he went to the craps table to watch Lili at play. Sure enough, admiring male and female mortals were proclaiming, "Limburger (Lilstine, Lickensteen—no one could get her name right!) has an arm!" and since a good craps player actually improves the odds for other players, they cheered her on. Gilbert admired her cool play; she knew that the key to success was varying the betting, if not the strategy. He headed off to the poker table, where he would face Fortune with only his skill.

That evening, they decided to meet back at one of Harrah's restaurants to eat dinner and review the day. It had been a good start to their campaign. Lili had learned that card counting had more legal protection in New Jersey than other gambling states, so she felt confident that she and Gilbert could manage successfully as long as they weren't obvious. "The pit bosses will try to distract us," she said over bites of lobster (_Mein Gott_, the girl loved lobster!) but legally they can't bar us from play. And if they want us to play other games, we always have poker and craps. They'll regret the day they chase you from a blackjack table to poker_, Liebling_." She smiled at Gilbert, acknowledging his growing proficiency at the game. "Now," she sipped her wine, "Shall we play some more or amuse ourselves?"

"Let's take a break tonight, Lili. My brain is fried." They went dancing at one of the nightclubs in the hotel and returned to the room, happily tired and optimistic. Tomorrow would be another round of lounging about and deep play at another casino.

Over the next few days, Gilbert noted how considerate Lili was of his energy and he appreciated it. They worked on their blogs and correspondence in the morning. Lili received updates about Bruno from Vash and she saw that her public blog was steadily increasing in hits and subscribers. Then they returned to bed, woke up a few hours later and ate, worked out and strolled about the Boardwalk, until prime gaming hours began. Then it was work; exhilarating, engaging, risky work, but work nonetheless. They were performing very well for amateurs and even though Lili saved most of their earnings—"This is for your bid for Eastern Germany_, Schatz_, not for fun", she kept saying—they treated themselves to massages, nice dinners, and some shopping with some of their winnings. At night, they danced to let off steam, and he was relieved to see that her jealousy had receded. She knew now how much she meant to him, more than the trashiest, drunkest mortal females who tried to pick him up.

"If only you knew how awesome you are," he murmured one evening after some heavy drinking and dancing. He had seen her studying the mortal women's figures, their height and breast size. Lili had looked up at him with surprise. "You will always be youthful and beautiful, Lili," he whispered. "You'll never get too coarse or saggy because of babies or age. You have an awesome ass and legs I'd worship all day long." She smiled as he squeezed her. "You have the face of an angel," he murmured, kissing her eyes, cheeks and lips. "Let those poor mortals have their day in the sun. It won't last for them like it will for you."

"So," she said mischieviously, "if I tell you to kiss my ass, you'll take it as an invitation, not an insult?"

"_Ja, meine Dame_," he purred and he flipped her on her stomach so he could nip and kiss her cheeks until she squealed and growled in delight. "Such a sexy, naughty girl you are," he panted later when he had entered her. He bit her shoulders and neck and she only laughed in pleasure. He noticed that as he grew more proficient in his gaming, the less he needed her to hit and insult him. Also, caressing her with leather gloves seemed to set her up for rougher play.

And rougher play encountered them each evening at Atlantic City. One would think mortals would abandon gaming on Thanksgiving Day, but they came out in the late afternoon and evening as a way to amuse themselves and avoid uncomfortable encounters with family members. Lili and Gilbert had a vague idea as to the American holiday's purpose, but they had assumed it to be one where most mortals would stay home with family. So they were surprised at the number of players present; fortunately most of them were casual players, who made for easy pickings at the poker tables. But as the night progressed, the casual players returned to their homes and the hardcore gamers remained. Stakes began to run high at the tables, and Lili began to lose at craps. She debated either quitting or forcing herself through a losing streak and decided on the former.

Lili wandered over to the poker table where Gilbert sat. She had taken to watching American sports channels on their television and recognized some of the players from the professional circuit at the table. _Scheiße_, she thought, Gilbert was good but he didn't do this for a living! She held her breath as she watched the men play Texas Hold' Em. When she saw the bids rise and Gilbert began to lose, she sent him mental messages to quit. _Bitte_, she pleaded inwardly, stop before you lose all profit! But he continued, doggedly making larger bets until she despaired of his stubbornness.

Then the tide began to change. One player folded, then another. Gilbert's bluffing began to pay off. Lili realized that he had been counting the cards on his own, and she had to hide her smile behind her purse. He regained his losses and then pulled back, bluffing at weak hands, until his remaining opponent foolishly stumbled into a final trap. When the professional mortal shook his head at his final miscalculation, the spectators erupted. A German citizen, Gilbert Bielschmidt, had won over fifty grand at poker at the Borgata.

They jumped up and down on their bed in their suite that night. "You're a celebrity, Gilbert!" Lili shouted. The pit bosses had made sure to keep them in the casino after the payout so a local news crew could do a human interest story on him. Gilbert had loved the attention, even as he had played on the Prussian virtues of hard work and modesty. "It's just self-discipline and studying the game," he had told the interviewer, "but ja, I did have an awesome amount of talent and luck on my side tonight!" He would have to pay taxes—that was Lili's job to figure them out—but it was an incredible confidence booster.

"Let's go to Monte Carlo and break the bank," Lili whispered when they finally stopped jumping and she rested on top of him. Monaco was her friend, but what was friendship compared to getting her _Liebhaber_ the funds he needed for his bid for regionalism?1

"That'll happen," Gilbert said. "Of course, we could always go back to Las Vegas and do some damage there." Lili sighed regretfully. "We have a few more days, _Schatz_. Let's finish up here and go home." She was missing Bruno; she envied how easily Gilbert could take Gilbird around with him.

Gilbert rolled on top of her. "So you like it when I win, Lili?" He looked down at her as he held her wrists above her head. Right now she didn't look very forceful or dominant, he thought, but excited, maybe even a little afraid.

"Ja," she whispered. "My victorious _Preußen_, _mein Ritter." _He kissed her, biting at her lip as he drew away. She sighed and he began kissing her neck with enough pressure and teeth to ensure marks. She moaned and arched under him. He shoved the skirt of her dress up and roughly fingered her, until she squeaked in protest. That was enough to make him remember that she was not a vanquished territory, but an ally who gave him the resources and training to make this day possible. He softened his touch and kisses until she purred under him, a domesticated kitten who craved his caresses.

"_Ich bin dein, aber du bist meine_," He reminded her as he entered her2. She nodded frantically, running her hands up and down his face, chest and stomach. He thrust hard, so hard, she gasped at the impact, her legs flung onto his shoulders. He was in charge now, Lili realized with a mixture of relief and despair. All her planning and management and discipline had led to this, her groaning and gasping under him as he set the pace.

Finally he turned and she was on top, riding him as he used his thumb to rub her to greater heights. When she cried out, overwhelmed by sensation, he bared his teeth and snapped at her and finally came into her. Lili finally sank down onto Gilbert's chest, feeling worn out and freed from thought.

"We won, Lili," he whispered after a little while, tracing his fingers delicately down her back. "We won a major battle and we're going to win the war." She felt him slip out of her and she nodded silently. She had a sinking suspicion that "we" really meant "I."

The day after Thanksgiving, Gilbert noticed Lili's coolness towards him. It wasn't hostile, but polite, as if they were nations who only met at meetings. It irritated him; only the night before they had celebrated a major victory and she had wailed and shrieked to multiple orgasms under his care. He didn't know why she would behave so distantly towards him.

To his dismay, the thoughts affected his play. He had never been one for compartmentalizing; he had succeeded in almost destroying Poland because he had hated him and his sister so much, whereas Ludwig had been more like the Nazi officers who supervised the death of Jews by day and then read Goethe and Schilling at night. Of course, with most of Thanksgiving Day's winnings stashed away for future plans, he was safe, but it bothered him that he couldn't forget Lili's formal politeness towards him at meals or alone time.

"What's with you?" He finally asked during the evening. They had finished clubbing and were now in their hotel room.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was wiping off her makeup (as if she needed any, fair-skinned angel, he thought) in front of the mirror. Gilbert approached and slid his arms around her, the better to study her, he thought.

"You were so free yesterday," he said, "and now you act as if we barely know each other."

"That's how we keep Alfred's spies away from us, Gilbert," she replied, wiping off her mascara. "If we act like partners, the pit bosses will suspect us of counting cards together—"

"Nein, Lili, I get that." Gilbert said. "It's being in bed together and you behaving one way, and then the next morning behaving differently. This isn't an arranged marriage," he said. "You don't have to tolerate my needs and then act like I am a stranger."

Lili froze in his arms. She stared into the mirror and she realized she couldn't fool him. "I felt last night like everything had changed," she admitted. "I felt like you were in charge, doing everything for yourself and I was just _there_ for you to use. It frightened me." She felt tears of shame rise in her eyes and she turned away.

Gilbert was stunned. "_Mein Gott, _Lili! Why would you think that? Just because I won last night? It was awesome to feel powerful and competent again! Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am," she said, but the tears still came. "Everything's working, but what if you—me—oh!" She waved her hands in frustration. She couldn't even begin to articulate her fears. She finally managed to mumble something about being controlled, manipulated, abandoned.

Gilbert listened with a growing mix of irritation and compassion. He wondered if she really did only like him at his weakest and now as he grew more confident, she was afraid. Part of him wanted to toy with that fear and use it to his advantage. But as he watched her cry, his lovely girl looking like a frightened child, he knew he couldn't. He sighed and held her closer.

"Being awesome doesn't mean I have to control you. Do you understand that?" He said. She rested her head against his chest and he realized how torn she was, how eager for some sense of autonomy and yet how tired she was of protecting herself.

"I mean it, Lili," he whispered, kissing her hair. "You have done so much for me. I'm not going to use and abandon you. Is that what you fear?" Her closed eyes and the tears running down her cheeks were her answer. "Oh _Liebling_, don't be afraid! Hungary and Canada will both tell you they had to chase me away." He kissed her over and over. "I promise, _Mausi_, you'll be the one plotting to get rid of me, not the other way around!" Lili turned to face his smooth chest and she let her tears fall freely.

"Nein," she whispered. "It just feels so strange. Everything seems to shift and change, like the ocean out there." Gilbert remembered that she was a landlocked nation, unused to great bodies of water and the tide. Maybe that's what was causing this strangeness. "It's like we're trying to find our balance," she said, drying her eyes. Neither one the dominant, nor the submissive, she thought. "Trying to figure out how to be equal partners."

"That's it, Lili," Gilbert said. He stroked her hair and rocked her. "You know," he continued, "one of the few good things about being East Germany was learning to see females as equals. Equal opportunity, equal talents, equal roles. It was actually a shock hearing some of the stupid jokes Ludwig made about women after I reunified with him." She smiled a little. "And being with Ivan really hammered home what it meant to be at another's mercy, how to negotiate my existence when I couldn't fight back like a man…" He trailed off. "You're safe with me, Lili. I'm not going to disrespect you because you are female." She nestled her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He might be domineering masculine Prussia, but he was also non-sexist East Germany. Her lover always managed to surprise her, she thought. And she was glad.

That night, Lili was in charge of their lovemaking. She began with teasing him by posing in racy black underwear: a sheer net bra and panties, a waist cincher with garters that held up fishnet stockings with seams. She strutted and posed before him, while he begged her to come closer. When she did, she pulled down the cups of her bra to show off her small creamy breasts and pink nipples and she batted his hands away. She enjoyed snapping the garter straps against her behind and thighs, as she crawled just out of Gilbert's reach. When she finally loomed over him, rubbing his erect penis between her breasts and occasionally dipping her head down to lick it, he groaned in frustration. That was the cue for her to take him fully into her mouth, watching him writhe and gasp under her ministrations. Lili enjoyed the power, watching his expressions change from wonder to lust to frustration until she sank herself down on him. Then she watched his eyes become as dark and warm as wine as she rode him to their climaxes, crying out and laughing at how good it felt. They cuddled together and then everything felt loving and equal.

A few days later, Lili and Gilbert checked in their new luggage at Liberty International Airport in Newark. They had done well in their travels, but they were eager to return to Europe. As a final treat of luxury, Lili had booked them first-class seats. As they got ready to face the interminable security line, they heard a whistle and their names. They turned and saw none other than the United States striding up to them.

"Gilbro! Lilho! 'Sup?" Alfred smiled at them. "I was joking, Liechtenstein," he said politely. "We all know you don't have sex with men for money." He glanced sideways at Gilbert, who curled his hands into fists. "Anyway, just glad you guys had a good time, but before y'all run off, there's a little business we have to take care of, namely taxes!"

"I'm so glad you brought that up, Alfred," Lili said sweetly. "We were wondering how to do that. Do we pay right now or fill out forms back home?" She was pleased to see how startled the United States was at their eagerness to abide by the law.

"Well, let's sit down and I'll tell you how to do it." Alfred ran his hands through his hair and looked nervous. Lili shot a glance at Gilbert, who realized she wanted to be alone with the United States. "I'm going to hit the bathroom," he said, "I'll be right back."

Lili and Alfred sat down and he pulled some forms out of his bomber jacket pocket. As the United States explained the tax code for international visitors and casino winnings, Lili waited for an ideal moment to speak. "Well, that wraps it up. Any questions?" Alfred tilted his glasses back onto his nose and looked formally at her.

"Nein, but I do have something to say to you." Lili swallowed and pulled herself upright. "I am sorry for how rudely I behaved towards you when you came to court me, Alfred. I was seeing Gilbert secretly at the time and Vash had these crazy ideas about courtship and I had to do something drastic to make him give up the idea once and for all. But I saw how I had hurt your feelings and I feel terrible about it. So, I'm sorry for what I did."

Lili half-expected the easygoing nation to laugh off her apology or accept it with his usual smile. But instead the United States stared at her, his blue eyes serious and cold.

"You know, Lili," he finally said, "if you had told me then that 'thanks but no thanks, I'm interested in someone else,' I would have been cool with it. We could have had a nice visit and then I would have told Vash that I didn't think it was going to work out. I would have wished you good luck and thought you were a swell girl. But you hurt me, Lili." His voice grew sharp and his eyes narrowed. "It really hurt when you said I wasn't the hero." She bit her lip and felt shame growing in her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She whispered. She waited for him to accept her apology, but Alfred got up from his seat.

"You know what that day showed me about you, Liechtenstein?" The United States looked down at her and she felt very small. She shook her head, feeling a chill run through her stomach. "It showed me that you are a coldhearted bad actress who will do and say whatever to get what she wants." His voice was glacial. "I hope you and Gilbert enjoy each other."

As he turned to leave, Lili cried after him, "I said I'm sorry!" He turned. "I know!" He said cheerfully. Then his voice and face darkened. "But I don't have to accept it now. Or even ever." He shrugged and bounded off.

When Gilbert came back and saw Lili crying, he rolled his eyes. "_Mein Gott_, what did I do now?" He groaned. She shook her head and told him how her apology to the United States went. As he listened, his jaw set and his heart hardened. "What an ungracious _Arschloch_," he growled. "Cheer up, _Liebling_. We're going home to our friends." He hugged her. "The next time we visit the United States, we'll break the _verdammt_ banks here and in Las Vegas."

**So what do you think is happening in Gilbert and Lili's relationship? Let me know in a review, please!**

* * *

><p>1 German: Lover<p>

2 German: I am yours, but you are mine


	70. Chapter 68 Winters

**Day 68 – Winters**

Lili loved winter. She had her skates sharpened, her skis waxed, and other winter equipment finetuned. She loved how warm and delicious-smelling her home became as she baked coffee bread and rolls. Winter even brought out the best in Vash; he seemed less paranoid that invaders would brave the snow, and he actually liked the money that skiers and tourists brought. The first time he visited her in Vaduz after she returned from her road trip through the United States seemed to promise well for the winter holidays. He had brought back Bruno, who was delighted to see his mistress, and he brought Lili a box of her favorite chocolates.

"So you're a gambler, now!" He said. Like most of the nations, he had heard about Gilbert's big win at poker in Atlantic City. To an outsider, he might have sounded judgmental, but Lili could tell from his terse little smile that he was teasing her. "What other habits will you pick up next from your man? Dueling with swords? Uniting all the German-speaking nations?"

_Gott Sei Dank_, Lili thought, he's actually being nice! "I might start laughing like him," she smiled, and Vash rolled his eyes. "Stick with duels and gambling, _bitte," _he said. Then he turned serious. "Gambling isn't just a waste of money, Lili," he said. "It can become an addiction. You could lose everything and worse."

"It was fun, but we always set limits and stopped." Lili said. She set down coffee and freshly baked cinnamon rolls. "Ready for the last meeting of the year?" They would need to be back in Berlin in a week. They spent the afternoon and evening discussing past and upcoming business, as well as Lili's adventures in the States. It felt almost like the old days, except Lili felt more mature and interesting; she wasn't simply nodding and listening to her brother.

It was a good week for them. The first snow fell, and they laughed at Bruno's delight in it. Lili asked Vash some questions about investing her winnings without letting him know the real reason she and Gilbert had gambled in America. Most of the time they didn't talk about her relationship with Prussia at all. When Lili told her brother that Gilbert would come spend time with her in Vaduz and they would also go to Austria for Christmas, he nodded resignedly. At least, she told herself, he didn't glare.

* * *

><p>"You may worship my awesomeness," Gilbert said grandly as he showed off his expensive new suit. Feliciano squealed and clapped his hands. <em>"Molto elegante!"<em>1 He sprang up and started feeling the drape of the fine navy wool and praising the fit and craftmanship. Ludwig facepalmed himself. "Please stop groping _mein Bruder_, Feli," he mumbled.

Gilbert waved at him dismissively. "Pfft, he's just admiring the tailoring. Would you believe there were these awesome Italian tailors in Atlantic City, of all places, with this very exclusive store in the hotel? Lili was like, you deserve a new suit, and I thought, _Scheiße_, she's right. So I got this and I got the winter coat in Chicago, and I should be getting some new bespoke shirts in the post any day now, and—"

"Gilbert, who's paying for this? You? Lili? Your blog? Gambling?" Ludwig looked concerned.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He hated it when his little brother acted like an older one; he had taught Ludwig how to play cards _für sake der Güte, _and had won and lost thousands of marks from him2. "Don't worry, I'm not charging it and I have it covered," he groused. "I just need some new clothes and good things cost money. You know all about _that_, _Bruderchen_." He couldn't resist the dig about Ludwig's own self-indulgence and the current world economic crisis.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Ja, but I can pay for them. What about you?" Northern Italy sensed the rising storm and mumbled something about starting some Bolognese sauce. He scooted into the kitchen.

"I can pay for these," Gilbert replied coolly. "I have two blogs bringing in income and some fun money from gambling." He wasn't going to tell Ludwig how much money he and Lili had won, nor how or why they were investing it. He swaggered over to where Ludwig sat, leaned over and kissed his hair. "As a matter of fact, I can even pay you back for some of the money I borrowed from you." He smiled and handed over a thousand Euros. Ludwig looked suspicious but still took the money. "Danke," he muttered.

"So how do you feel about passing off the baton to France?" Gilbert sat on the edge of the couch, admiring his new black dress shoes. "No more tourist Euros, but no more monthly craziness. Kind of like an old mortal woman going through the change, Kesesese!"

Ludwig blushed. "I'll still be in charge," he mumbled, "Francis will just be the host. Things aren't looking very good right now, and pretty places aren't going to make things easier."

"Ja," Gilbert said. When he saw how vulnerable and tired his handsome younger brother looked, it made him feel bad for what was awaiting him in the new year. He stood up and rumpled Ludwig's hair. His brother now looked even younger. "The holidays are coming, we can descend like locusts on Roderich for Christmas, and you don't have to get me a fancy present." He stretched and yawned like a cat. "My girl's knitting me a sweater. She keeps me warm." He winked and Ludwig smiled a little. Gilbert nodded in the direction of the kitchen, where they could hear Feliciano humming an Italian aria and clanging pots. "But your boy's going to make you fat!" He laughed and darted out of his brother's reach as he went into the kitchen and down to his room.

* * *

><p>Every winter, Potsdamer Platz in Berlin transformed into a winter wonderland. There was an outdoor skating rink, a slope for snowtubing, an Austrian-style ski lodge for refreshments, and a Christmas market. On the last day of the World Meeting, Ludwig had arranged to reserve <em>Winterwelt<em> at night for a final party only for the nations. No mortals were allowed, and the nations added their own twists to the attractions. Roderich, Vash, Lili, and Elizabeta ran the Salzburger lodge, giving out hot drinks, schnapps, and Alpine treats, while China and Japan had opened up competing food stalls. India had opened his own chai and curry stall, and Peru played his haunting native flute music and set up a petting zoo with alpacas and llamas. That's where the Bad Touch Trio and Belgium were right now, enjoying the music and marveling at the soft hair of the animals.

"_Ils ont de tels beaux cils_,"Francis murmured as he sidled up to a fluffy alpaca, stroking its back.3 Peru shook his head and Spain tried to say something, but the alpaca turned around and spit a gob of snot and saliva right in France's face. The other nations laughed as Francis wiped his face and cursed the alpaca, who wandered off to a bale of hay.

"I was trying to warn you!" Antonio said, offering Francis a clean handkerchief. France grabbed it, muttering, "Warn faster, next time, _lambin_!"4 Belgium stood between them, one arm linked with Spain's, and the other one patting the humiliated France's back in comfort. Somehow the whole fiasco from Las Vegas had sorted itself out in Spain's favor. Lovino was nursing his wounds over _grappa_ with his brother in the Alpine ski-lodge.5

"Well, aren't we just a happy little bunch," Prussia smirked. Bella pointedly ignored him, Spain smiled contentedly, and Francis winked at him. "Honhonhon, are we _un peu jaloux_, non?"6

"Ja, I've always wanted a camel-thingy to spit on me," Gilbert said. He had helped out at the Austrian ski lodge earlier in the evening, because Lili had asked him; she was, after all, his lady. But he had started to quarrel with Roderich about the proper way to pour beer, so she firmly suggested he take a break. He didn't mind, though; he was pleased that his two well-dressed friends admired his new coat and boots, and he enjoyed walking about and watching the various nations enjoy themselves. He couldn't wait for Lili's shift at the lodge to end, so she could join them. "So who needs more _Kaffee_ to warm up?" He nodded in the direction of the lodge.

Spain laughed knowingly, Belgium rolled her eyes, and France nudged Gilbert's shoulder. "_Ah, Arlequin poli par l'amour! Et Gilbert est Arlequin, non?"_7

"You know, Germans wrote plays and poetry," Gilbert grumbled as his friends applauded Francis's wit. "If someone _really_ wants to impress me, they'd quote some German for once."

"Dudes, dudes, listen up!" The United States frantically waved a megaphone. Other nations groaned but they stopped what they were doing. "There's gonna be a hockey game at the ice rink in fifteen minutes! We still need a few more players, so grab your skates and sticks and come on over!"

The quartet wandered over to check out the lineup. The United States, Sweden, Finland, Netherlands, Czechia and Slovakia were putting on their skates or warming up at one end.8 Russia, Canada, Ukraine and Belarus were at the other. Russia smiled sweetly, while his boyfriend tried to recruit two more players. Matthew kept telling other nations that there would be no hitting or shooting, so females could also play, but most of the other nations refused with varying degrees of politeness. Only Norway strapped on his skates, borrowed a stick from Finland and silently skated over to stand next to Belarus.

"One more," Canada called. Ivan kept smiling, Ukraine waved from the goal to Poland, who fiercely shook his head while he huddled with the Baltic states. Then Belarus turned towards them, and slowly, shyly smiled at Lithuania. Toris wavered,as Feliks, Latvia and Estonia told him to ignore her. But finally Lithuania drew up his chin, skated onto the rink and took up a stick. Poland crossed himself and wailed, while Estonia and Latvia shouted angrily at him. He ignored them and skated over to Belarus while Norway glared.

Denmark offered to referee and the game began. France, Spain, and Belgium watched with mild interest. "Why didn't Ludwig or you play?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert shook his head. "Ludwig's not very good, and I'd rather disappear than play on Russia's team." He wasn't going to tell them the real reasons why he wouldn't play. He watched Canada fly along the ice, expertly passing the puck, and felt a pang of nostalgia. That was the Matthew who had taken him in, the calm, quietly confident nation who preferred action to talk. But that was over now. Matthew had made it clear the day he had finally told Gilbert the devastating truth about why he was breaking up with him. He wanted a somebody, a real nation, not a has-been, he had said.

"Gilbert!" He turned and saw Lili running up to him and the others. She leapt into his arms and they kissed. He couldn't help smirking at Spain and Belgium, who barely shook her head. France scuffed the ground with his fashionable boot, mumbled something about getting some hot and sour soup, and wandered off.

"So _Herr Österreich_ set you free_, Liebling_?" He asked. She nodded, and they turned to watch the game. Canada had scored a goal for Russia's team and the centers faced off again. Sweden, the United States, and Finland quickly handled the puck and shot it past Ukraine. The majority of nations cheered, not because they liked America so much as they disliked and feared Russia. The Baltics and Poland were particularly loud. Belarus glared at them.

"Do you want to watch the game or do you want to go tubing?"Gilbert asked. "Let's watch," Lili said. She and Bella actually chatted a little, until Spain decided it was getting too cold. He and Belgium left to warm up under one of the large heat lamps set up in the Christmas market. Gilbert and Lili watched the game, but cheered for neither team. When Sweden scored a second goal for the United States, they cheered for him, but shut their mouths the moment the United States skated by, making the victory sign.

Russia barreled his way through the defensive line to score a goal and tie the game. Some nations started to complain that they wanted the ice rink free for free skating, so Denmark decreed that the next goal would be the winning one. A new intensity took over the players, and Matthias had to call penalties for physical contact on both teams.

"This is getting good!" Lili exclaimed. Gilbert looked down at her. "I didn't know you liked hockey!" His girl was just a bundle of surprises. "Oh ja!" She said happily. "Vash plays, and I know how, but it's hard to get on a team when you're my size."

A war whoop went up near Russia's goal. Ukraine was sprawled across the ice, and the United States had lifted his stick triumphantly. "Score! We win! I'm the hero!" He shouted as he began a victory lap. But Ukraine sat up, holding the puck. "Hey, it went through! I saw it!" Alfred said angrily. Katyusha shook her head. "It's a save."

Ivan skated over and tenderly helped his older sister up. "We continue and play to win, da?"

"Nyet!" America snapped. "I saw it go through. It's a goal, I won!"

Ukraine looked hurt and an icy look of indignation frosted Russia's normally placid face. "Are you calling my sister liar? You say she cheats?" Belarus and Norway skated over and insisted they saw Ukraine catch the goal in her goalie's gloves. When Lithuania also said that he saw Ukraine make the save, Estonia shouted, "that's not going to make Natalia like you!" The United States only grew more heated in his denial, until Canada skated over. "This is what the referee's for," he said. "What did you see, Matthias?" All the nations turned to Denmark, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. No one said anything as they waited for his call. Sweden finally cleared his throat.

"I missed it." The Danish nation finally mumbled, looking down at his skates. "I got distracted and I missed it." At that, nations both on and off the rink exploded in groans and cries of exasperation. The United States got in his face, yelling American obscenities at him, until Canada interceded. Then Alfred and Matthew started to fight, while Sweden thwacked Denmark on the back in disgust. Matthias snapped and shoved Berwald, and soon a full-fledged fight began.

"I like this!" Gilbert said. He debated sliding onto the ice and getting in a few blows himself, but Lili plucked at his coat sleeve. "Let's go tubing now. This is getting silly." He shrugged and went to the artificial hill with her. As he looked back, he heard Denmark calling for Norway, and Ukraine wailing, "Natasha, where are you?"

After tubing down the hill a few times, Gilbert and Lili sat at the top, surveying the crowd below them. The hockey fight had been broken up, and now nations skated in pairs or singles on the rink. South Korea impressed everyone with his speed and jumps, and a graceful pair glided a dreamlike waltz along one end. Gilbert squinted and recognized Austria and Hungary. Of course, he thought glumly, Roderich made _everything_ look easy. He turned and looked at Lili, who was engrossed in watching them. "You can go skate with them, if you want," he finally said.

"Don't you want to skate with me?" Lili sounded genuinely hurt.

"Ja," he sighed. She waited for an explanation. He blushed. "Idon'tknowhowtoskate," he muttered.

She looked shocked. "You don't know how to skate? But who taught Ludwig?"

"Ja, I don't know how to skate!" Gilbert grumbled. He felt embarrassed that a Northern nation as old as he knew almost no winter sports. "I don't know how to play hockey, I don't know how to Alpine ski or snowboard, I don't know how to luge or bobsled, I don't know how to play curling or ice stock sport.9 I only know how to ski cross-country, because my bosses thought that would be useful for winter military campaigns." He glowered as he watched the skaters weave pretty figures. All his life, he had been fighting or preparing to fight, while others had learned social graces and pastimes. "Austria taught Ludwig how to skate. But I taught him how to make awesome snow forts and win snowball fights!" He smiled defiantly at her.

"I'll teach you to skate. I bet you'll be good at it once you get comfortable with the moves." Lili stood up and held out her small gloved hand. Gilbert appreciated the gesture, but he shook his head. "Not here in front of everyone, _Liebling_. When I go back to Vaduz with you, you can teach me, Just make sure Vash isn't watching!" They laughed. He stood up and kissed her and then they heard exclamations of wonder and joy. They looked up, confused, until they saw nations staring and pointing at the northern sky. Over the Berlin skyline, rosy-gold lights sparkled.

"_Mein Gott_! Are those the Northern Lights?" Lili whispered.

"I think they are." Gilbert was awestruck, an unusual condition for someone as awesome as he. "I think we caused it," he teased and he kissed her again. The lights kept sparkling.

**Meanwhile:**

The two nations had snuck off to the northern end of Potsdamer Platz. They nestled together in the shadow of one of the corporate buildings that dominated the site. Far from the lights, music and eyes of others, they could finally thaw as much as their natures allowed.

Norway offered a simply wrapped package to Belarus and she handed a more elaborately decorated one to him. "Ladies first," Lukas said. He watched as she drew off her ornate knit gloves and her slim white fingers undid the string and paper. Inside was a lavishly handknit blanket that mimicked the detailed embroidery she was known for.

She looked at him solemnly. To any other nation but Norway and Russia, she would have appeared expressionless, but Lukas could see the subtle warmth infusing her pale violet eyes. "It's beautiful," she said in hesitant, heavily accented Norwegian. "I shall sleep under it every night and imagine you with me."

Lukas took her hand and kissed it. She closed her eyes and sighed. During these times, she could almost forget the madness of her heart, the obsession for her brother that brought her such discontent and rage. When Lukas looked up at her, he saw the small crystals forming at the corner of her eyes. Gently he leaned over and kissed each one away from her. Her hands cupped his delicate face as she pulled away, a thankful smile on her perfectly formed lips.

"Your turn, now." She finally said. He opened his gift and slowly shook out a boiled wool jacket decorated with Nordic-style embroidery and piping. Little silver buttons lined the placket and cuffs.

"Natasha, you are so talented," he said, and even though any other female nation might have been offended by the cool tone of his voice, Belarus knew he had paid her a high compliment. He set lofty standards for his own and others' craftsmanship, and she never failed to disappoint. "I shall wear this at the Solstice," he said. "Will you be there?" She nodded.

Norway drew Belarus into his arms and he felt her taut, nervous body gradually relax against him. If only he knew what caused her odd moods, her tragic love for her brother; he had tried spells and summoning spirits, and nothing could reveal it. Only when she agreed to stay on her medications did she seem to have any stability and sense of appropriate behavior. And while Lukas had a low opinion of idiot romantics like Denmark and the Italies, he sometimes liked to think that his love played some part in calming Natalia's heart.

"What would you like for next year, _elskling_?"10 He whispered into her perfectly curved ear.

"A _stolje_ necklace11. I will wear it over my heart." She nestled her oval chin into his shoulder. "It will remind me to be good because you love me."

He felt her shudder and stroked her back. "You are good," he murmured. "You are good to me."

"Would you like a shirt?" Natasha asked after she regained control of herself. "A linen shirt with embroidery?"

"Of course." Norway gently tilted her head and looked into her eyes. Their gifts would keep them busy over the coming year, and serve as reminders when they grew bitter and cold over their loneliness. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips and tongues met, as soft and gentle as first snow. Above them, the Aurora Borealis burst into being.

**Here is some Belarus fluff for KorosuKa and BelarusxNorway for xShiningStarxx, two of my most devoted readers. Oh, and a smidge of LithuaniaxBelarus for BrockTreeJustLeft (don't worry, more will be coming up soon). My goodness, I didn't realize how many people like Natalia. Remember, if you'd like to see one of your favorite pairings in a cameo role, leave an interesting review about what you like or dislike about the story and/or characters. I always answer thoughtfully and if we get into an interesting conversation, I'll work one of your favorite pairs into the story. I'll do M/M, M/F, F/F, friendly or romantic. No hardcore sex or plot-changing, though. I love to read your reviews and correspond with you!**

* * *

><p>1 Italian: very elegant!<p>

2 German: for goodness sake

3 French: they have such beautiful eyelashes

4 French: slowpoke

5 An Italian distilled beverage made with the pomace, or leftover grape seeds and stalks from winemaking. It's powerful stuff, like brandy.

6 French: a little jealous

7 French: Harlequin refined by love! And Gilbert is Harlequin, no? France is also referring to the title of a comedy by Pierre de Marivaux (1720), which is about the commedia dell'arte clown Harlequin falling in love with a young woman on an enchanted island and suddenly acting well-mannered because of love.

8 Czechia: the formal English name for the Czech Republic

9 German variant on curling

10 Norwegian: sweetheart

11 National jewelry of Norway, it is fine filigree work in sterling silver.


	71. Chapter 69 Amnesia

**Day 69 – Amnesia**

**Most of the more specific information I found about the history of Prussia comes from the following book: **_**Iron Kingdom: the Rise and Fall of Prussia 1600-1947**_** by Christopher Clark (Cambridge MA: Belknap Press, 2006). If you are really interested in the history of Prussia and want to see why I portray him as more than a boastful fighter, this book will explain why. This chapter also lets you in on some of my headcanon about Gilbert.**

"You've forgotten who you are, _Preußen,"_ she had said to him in Las Vegas.1 Maybe he had, Gilbert thought. Maybe he had forgotten or misremembered what made him awesome. He had his journals, he knew, and he could spend the the week of the December World Meeting reading and reminiscing. So while Ludwig and Feliciano headed to the Meeting every morning, and after Lili left him (he and she alternated where they stayed each night), he read.

He thought he knew what he was going to find: rhapsodies on the awesomeness of Old Fritz, rants against Austria, grudging admiration for Bismarck, boasts about military might. But he found just as many complaints about Friedrich Groβ's love for French as praise for his belief in him. He found passages in the nineteenth century that showed he could actually get along with Roderich. Even Ivan appeared rather favorably in the Czarist period, like a big friendly bear that managed to wear clothes and dance at parties. Maybe that's why when Ivan rescued him in 1947, he expected things to be more of the same, a alliance of equals. He had not known how much Ivan _really_ liked him and what he felt he needed to do to turn Gilbert into his ideal Soviet state and favorite toy.

He skipped whole journals of the Soviet years. He couldn't stomach 1956, for obvious reasons.2 But he also didn't want to read about the constant arguments he and Ivan had had about communism as part of the reeducation process. They followed the same script: not-very bright teacher oversimplifies or misinterprets concept, smartass student disagrees and explains why teacher is wrong, teacher tries to argue from authority and intimidation, then phrases a question whose only answer is politically dangerous, student falls right into trap and gets beaten. Repeat daily for about six or seven years. Then the entries switched to garbled, fragmented ramblings trying to make sense of the electrical shocks, the primitive brain surgery, all in the name of Ivan's pathetic belief he could remake Gilbert with the power of science.

Later, in the 1960s and 1970s, the tone changed. He had learned to parrot the right phrases, to write for the censors and spies (Stasi spied on Stasi, of course), rather than for himself. As Gilbert read the entries for those years, he found himself wondering if he had tried to encode the real truth in the ideologically correct vocabulary, or if he had actually believed all this nonsense. He wondered if any of the words he used had a secret subversive meaning, something to chuckle over as he wrote. If so, he honestly couldn't remember it now.

After a day of reading bad Soviet-style propaganda, Gilbert eagerly returned to the direct, engaging prose of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. There he read more about his favorite boss, his summaries and responses to each political testament the King wrote, his witticisms (Old Fritz had a dry, cynical humor he liked). He read about the king's affection, his lectures to Gilbert on self-control and industry, his caresses, and Gilbert smiled.

He read the summaries of the debates and articles that appeared in the _Berlin Monthly_ in the 1780s and 1790s, and he wondered why nobody ever gave him credit for any intelligence. He was a pragmatic nation who didn't wed himself to any particular political theory, but he was surprised at what he had once understood. Everyone knew he had fought, he was infamous for that, but he now realized Lili was right. He had also _thought_—Old Fritz, of course, but Kant, Hegel, and even Karl Marx (that's why he couldn't stand Ivan's lectures back in Soviet Days) had been his. _Scheiβe, _there had even been glimmers of liberal reform after the Congress of Vienna and before the revolutionary year of 1848!

And as for military victories, well, maybe he hadn't been so awesome at that after all. Gilbert winced as he read the entries leading up to Jena in 1806; he had been so proud, so convinced that Old Fritz's training and tactics would work as well then as they had in during the Seven Years' War. It was the aftermath that made him sick; fleeing the field, convinced that his sister Maria was behind him, realizing en route to Berlin that no one had seen her, and growing more frantic about her fate. When he had ridden up to Francis and Feliks, ready to tender his surrender, he saw her, bruised, and bandaged, wrapped in one of Francis's campaign coats. One look at the mud on her face and knees of her riding habit and he guessed what had happened to her. Or maybe it was the blank stare in her violet eyes that turned to accusation and hatred when he held out his hand to her. Francis had sworn that he had not touched her, that the hero of the hour had been puny Feliks himself, who had recognized her and scooped her away from a cadre of voracious French mortals. And even Feliks had gazed scornfully at him, as if to say, _what kind of brother allows his sister to ride into battle, to put her at such risk? _Gilbert had felt shame, terrible shame, because he had abandoned not just a comrade on the field, but his own beloved sister.

She did not speak to him on their ride of defeat back to Berlin. Instead, she had asked to be sent to Königsberg, to stay there with the Prussian King and Queen in exile. He had nodded dumbly; he had spent too much of his breath, apologizing and begging her to speak to him. Maria left and never returned to Berlin, not for the celebrations of Napoleon and France's defeats, not for the wedding of the English Princess Victoria to the Crown Prince, not for any of the celebrations and lamentations over the years. He had given her Königsberg when he had become the Kingdom in Prussia in 1701 and had taken over Berlin, so there was the official excuse that the old capital was her responsibility, but they both knew she now hated him for what had befallen her on the fields of Jena.

Maria haunted the journals, and Gilbert often had to stop reading. For everything he couldn't remember, like the period after the First World War, when he had been messed on a mixture of morphine, cocaine, and despair, there were vivid images that sprang into life like animated shorts: dancing the opening minuet at the coronation ball in 1701 for the delight of the court and King Friedrich I, Old Fritz's grandfather; getting drunk on arrack punch and falling into bed with her; that first kiss and the gaze of recognition; the first tentative touches, and the delight in finding an appetite that matched his own. The morning after, looking at her white blond hair cast about her elegant features so like and unlike his own, he realized the ramifications of what they had done. He had been so arrogant, so proud of his new role as a kingdom that he had decreed that only mortals had to worry about such taboos. He and Maria were too awe-inspiring, too perfect for each other to let mere breeding rules keep them apart.

Ja, Gilbert thought ruefully, I've always been a freak. And they had kept on with it, until Old Fritz's father, King Friedrich William I, that practical, coarse, surprisingly strait-laced man, found them in bed one day. Maria had been banished and Gilbert had been beaten, one of many he would take at the hands of the soldier king. She had only been allowed to return after the death of Old Fritz, whose nephew and heir, Friedrich William II wasn't too picky about sexual morality. And that was what led up to Jena.

At that point, Gilbert had to turn to the journals when he had discovered a blond toddler boy on the fields of Liepzig.3 Ludwig, he smiled. He liked these sections of the journals, where he wrote about the boy's rapid growth, his quick intelligence and serious cast of mind. He smirked as he read the sections where he had quarreled or outfoxed Austria for guardianship of the boy who would take the place of the Holy Roman Empire. Ludwig had never disappointed him, he realized. But he had let him down, first with leaving the novice nation to fend for himself at the Treaty of Versailles and then with the disastrous economic crises of the early Weimar Republic. Poor inexperienced Ludwig, frantically printing money, while Gilbert had lolled about in brothels and cabarets in Berlin.

Then began the entries about the little Austrian mortal who infatuated Ludwig and Ludwig's attempts to get Gilbert to come to one of the speeches. Gilbert winced as he read his own infatuation with Hitler, his stunned relief that someone recognized his suffering and Prussia's contribution to Germany's greatness. There was the growing excitement and confidence of the two brothers as they listened to the mortal's plan for them and their eagerness to participate. Gilbert had to stop reading; his stomach started to twist as he saw how pathetically eager he had been to be praised by that vile little man.

Sometimes, he skipped back to the nineteenth century and read the passages dealing with Danzig. He read about his anticipation to possess her after the Congress of Vienna, and his shock and rage at Elizabeta and Roderich's agreement to keep her from him. Looking back, he realized that Elizabeta was trying to be a good friend to vanquished Poland by protecting his sisters, but at the time he was furious that anyone could tell him what to do with his own possession. He read about his treatment of Feliks during the months he stayed with him, and he realized he could never let Lili see these passages.

Nor could he let her see the passages when Danzig had finally arrived to be his hostage in Berlin. He didn't want Lili to know about his campaign to manipulate the city, to make her believe that her brother Poland and sister Krakow had deserted her. He had intercepted their letters to Danzig, and had allowed her to believe that it was her fault because she had not written to them first. She wrote them letters and he destroyed them, all that time letting her think that they could not be bothered to answer her. He read the passages where he plotted his sexual conquest of her, how carefully he used the withdrawal and granting of small privileges and affection to make her dependent on him, how he had corrupted and degraded her to become his little pet, eager to avoid his punishments and to enjoy his favor. Gilbert started to get a headache and flashbacks to his days as East Germany and his relationship with Ivan. The tone of these entries—the pride in what he had done to her, the sense of entitlement—made him want to vomit. Instead he forced himself to jump ahead to 1914 and the disastrous party on the eve of the First World War, when Danzig had finally learned the truth from Hungary that her sister Krakow and Feliks (stuck in Warsaw under Ivan's rule) had been writing her frantically for years and despairing that they had never heard from her. There had been an ugly fight, an uglier punishment, and the growing sense of losing control over others and himself. Gilbert had to stop reading that day and he took an aspirin with several beers.

Then Gilbert went back to the year of the marriage of Austria and Hungary, and read how his hope that someday Elizabeta would come to her senses and change her mind was gone. He hadn't gone to the wedding—he had sent Ludwig with a silver punch bowl—but had apparently gotten drunk and maudlin while writing about how much Elizabeta would rue the day she had turned him down. He shuddered as he read about a train ride to Königsberg and an attempt to find comfort in Maria's arms. She had fled and locked herself in her bedroom as he bawled drunkenly at the door. Gilbert didn't know what made him feel worse: the impulse to do such a thing, or the arrogant, self-righteous tone in which he described his anger that his sister would flee his advances.

Then the Franco-Prussian war and Ludwig's crowning moment of glory as he became the German Empire. Gilbert had been at his side, smiling with teary eyes as his _Bruderchen_ had stood behind the newly declared Kaiser. One of the few unselfish moments in the journal, Gilbert thought; no boasting about his own awesome role, just real happiness and pride in Ludwig's own day. He skipped around and looked for what should have been another joyous day: the fall of the Berlin Wall and his chance to see his brother freely. The relief, the amazement, the fulfilled hope were all there; but there was also the anxiety, the fear of leaving Ivan that Gilbert had forgotten. Then there were the entries of rage and betrayal as Ludwig's excitement about reuniting with his brother turned into suspicion and shame as he learned what it had meant for Gilbert to be Ivan's favored satellite state. The arguments, the fits (_Mein Gott_, Gilbert was embarrassed at what a hysterical fool he had been!) and finally the fight for Berlin, which he had lost because of poor conditioning and rashness. He wiped his eyes and had to put the journal away.

On the day of the _Winterwelt_ party for the nations, he read his last entry about Maria. It had been in 2000, and Ukraine had arranged for Gilbert to come to Kaliningrad (the permanent name for Königsberg—Ivan had kept that after he had lost so much else) to see his estranged sister. He remembered his excitement at seeing her familiar slender figure, the long silver-blonde hair flying loose from her fur hat, the high cheekbones with the scar from Jena, and her violet eyes. His surprise that the violet eyes were guarded, as if she were meeting a stranger. The growing realization that she did see him as a stranger, that Ivan had succeeded in at least one of his experimental brain surgeries after all. He had tried speaking German to her, and she had shaken her head, asking Katyusha in Russian who this stranger was. He had thought she was being perverse, still punishing him for Jena, but he saw with grief and horror that her eyes weren't hostile; they were confused and full of pity for this strange-looking man who kept asking her to remember things she didn't recall. Even when he cried in Russian, "I'm your brother Gilbert, Maria. Don't you remember you have a brother?" She had shaken her head and said to Ukraine, "Why does he keep calling me that? Everyone calls me Marisha."4 Gilbert recalled Katyusha looking apologetically at him, and his final surrender to the truth. They had walked away in the gray cold, Kaliningrad shrugging and turning her back on them.

Gilbert closed the journal and checked his watch. Time to leave the past, to join Lili and the others at Potsdamer Platz and immerse himself in the present. Now he knew what he had been, what he could salvage, and what he would have to leave behind.

**This was a surprisingly hard chapter to write. There was so much I wanted to add, but I didn't want this to turn into a history paper. Also, I feel like I've slighted so much of Prussia's background and other relationships. What should I have included? What does this say about Gilbert's past and character? I'd love some feedback.**

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 63, "You Did What?" Part B<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 59, "Lost"

3 Battle of Leipzig 16-19 October 1813, when Napoleon was defeated by the Sixth Coalition, an alliance of European powers that included Prussia. This Coalition eventually led to Napoleon's final defeat and exile and two years later the German Confederation would be created at the Congress of Vienna.

4 "Mariya" is the Russian form of "Mary" but I chose a more Slavic-sounding variation to show how Slavicized Maria has become as Kaliningrad.


	72. Chapter 70 Festival time!

**Day 70 – Festival Time!**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But it's got England and Scotland! NorBel! Lithuania and the other Baltics! NORDICS! (Need I say more about the awesome Nordics?)**

Lili and Gilbert arrived in Copenhagen the day before the Winter Solstice. Denmark had invited them as his guests to the Nordic nations' Solstice party. They were both very excited; this was Lili's first invitation and Gilbert had not been to one since 2008, when the Nordics had dropped him and Ludwig from their limited guest list. He said it had to do with the international debt crisis and the Nordics' discontent with how Germany dominated the talks, so they decided to drop both siblings. "But Denmark is cool," he said, "he felt bad about doing it, but he didn't want to make Ludwig jealous. This is going to be so awesome, Lili! The Nordics are very picky about their guest list!"

Matthias met them at the airport. "Hej, Epic Fail Bro! Angry Jam Kitten! Ready for fun?" As they drove to his house, Lili whispered to Gilbert, "Where does he get these names from?"

Matthias overheard them. "Gilbert was really drunk one night and he said you were more awesome than the guy who plays Watson on the BBC _Sherlock_ series, that you were made of better stuff than kittens, jam, and rage."1He winked knowingly in the rear view mirror at Gilbert, who looked blankly at his friend. "'Epic Fail Bro' is a nickname for me, Gil and Arthur, because we obviously messed up as big brothers. So instead of getting drunk and sad about it, we made it a joke." He smiled to himself. "Speaking of Arthur, he and his brother Scotland are already at the house. We have an early plane to catch for Helsinki tomorrow, so don't drink too heavily tonight!"

Lili admired Denmark's house. Even though it was only late afternoon, the sky was already dark. Yet the house seemed full of light, thanks to the color scheme, streamlined furniture and thoughtful lighting. She was happy to see England again, and was intimidated by Scotland, a rangy red-haired young man with bushy brows, angular features, and prone to delivering ambiguous statements in an almost incomprehensible brogue. After a light supper, the nations enjoyed conversation over some single-malt whiskey Scotland had brought. That is, they enjoyed the conversation until England and Scotland began to argue over the existence of a Scottish enlightenment. Arthur laughed and called his brother presumptuous, which then led to Gilbert arguing for a Prussian enlightenment. The brothers began laughing at him, which led to a spirited shouting match, and sent Lili into the kitchen to see if Denmark wanted help with the dishes. "It's all done," he said, and then the tall nation smiled down at her. "They are a bunch of noisy fellows, aren't they, Little Jam Kitten?" Lili nodded, suddenly feeling very vulnerable before the muscular, handsome blond. She thanked him for dinner and went back to the living room, where she announced to the arguing nations that she was tired and going to bed.

Lili slept until she felt the bed shift and a gust of cold air as Gilbert slipped in besides her. "So who won?" she mumbled as she felt his warm naked body spoon hers and the down comforter descend on them. "Meh, it doesn't matter," he slurred as he kissed her neck. Lili's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked over the sleek modern teak and steel bedroom furniture. "Gilbert, do you prefer modern furniture like Denmark's or do you like antiques?" She whispered. She felt him shrug against her back. "I don't know. I haven't thought much about it. Haven't had much opportunity to shop for furniture lately." He laughed a little. "Besides, Lili, everyone knows it's the inhabitants that make a place awesome, not the furnishings." Lili had her own thoughts about the matter, but she contented herself with kissing the hand he draped around her breast and nestling back to sleep.

Denmark prepared a hearty breakfast of strong Scandinavian coffee, rice pudding with cream and a fruit salad. Before they left the house, Lili was touched to see the tall nation carefully place a bowl of rice pudding right next to the door. "It's for the _nisse_," he said matter-of-factly," I don't want to come home to any mischief."2 Scotland and England nodded sagely at this observation, for they also believed in the presence of magical beings. They regaled the others with stories of bogeymen, magical black dogs, brownies, kelpies and selkies as they drove to the airport in the dark morning and waited for their flight. Lili was enchanted; she had grown up alone, and no mortal had ever bothered telling her fairy or folk tales. Austria had given her French books of fairy stories and later books by the Grimm brothers, and even a collection of stories by Denmark's own Hans Christian Andersen. But he had made it clear that they were elegant court entertainments, ignorant folk superstitions, or the imaginings of a Romantic writer. Vash had later made it clear that fairy tales and folk beliefs were a silly waste of time. So to find nations who still fervently believed in these mythical creatures and even told of their own encounters with them set her into a receptive mindset for the strange magic of the longest night of the year.

When they arrived in Helsinki, they followed Denmark as he found the correct train to take them to the city's outskirts to Finland's house. The sun had only risen a little after 11am, and Lili watched with amazement at how it looked light twilight only four hours later.3 Iceland met them with a car at the train station. "Here's a fine looking group," he said cryptically. Lili wondered if he was old enough to drive, but as she watched him expertly handle the auto on the snowy roads, she felt better.

They reached Finland's house just as the sun set forth its final blaze as it sank over the horizon. Finland was standing outside the door, calling encouragement to Estonia and Latvia as they dragged a large ash log around the back. He waved at the new arrivals as they clambered out of the car. "_Hyvää joulua_!"4 He called.

"_Verdammt, _it's cold!" Gilbert whispered to Lili; his breath came out in white clouds. She was used to cold because of the Alpine winters, but this one seemed to take hold of her lungs and bones almost immediately. It also didn't help that the sky was turning a steely gray as the sun disappeared. Fortunately, she could see the golden warmth of lights in the windows and open door as Finland waved at them.

Before they entered, Iceland stood in front of them and waved what seemed to be a primitive broom before each of the guests. Lili felt something spatter on her face; she turned to Gilbert and saw little spots of red dashed on his face and coat. "It's blood from the pig Berwald and I slaughtered for the Solstice," Finland explained cheerfully. "It's a blessing." Iceland nodded and dipped the switch in a bucket inside the house. He sprinkled more on the rest of the party.

Lili was not too sure about what she had gotten into. As she took off her coat and gave it to Tino, she whispered to Gilbert, "Did you know about the blood?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Ja, it's awesome! It makes me feel like the pagan I never was!" She saw excitement glint in his red-violet eyes. "What about your new coat?" She whispered. She was thinking about the blood on her own new down parka. He shrugged. "It comes out at the cleaner's."

Straw goats and stars of various sizes decked all surfaces of the honey-colored room. A fire crackled in a large stone fireplace that dominated one wall. "Hi, Lili! Hi Gilbert!" To Lili's relief, Ukraine bounded up to them and kissed their cheeks. Lithuania came up behind them and shook hands. Lili studied him, still leery of him after Gilbert had told her about how he and Poland had mistreated him after Grünwald. But the two survivors of the Soviet regime were friendly towards each other.

"Is Poland here also?" Lili asked. Katyusha shook her head fiercely. "He would never come! He hates the pagan aspects. If you really want to get him agitated, ask about the pagan meaning of decorating eggs; he gets livid and insists that the Polish Easter is completely Christian! One time…" she ran on, as Lili got overwhelmed by greetings from Latvia and Estonia, who were in high spirits about the bonfire they had built in the back yard.

Sweden came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on an apron. Berwald greeted his guests and then Finland fetched a tray with glasses and _akvavit._ "Everyone is here," Berwald said as each nation took a filled glass. Lili skimmed the room and wondered where Norway was; he could usually be found by his younger brother Iceland. "_God Jul!" _Sweden lifted his glass and the other nations replied in their own tongues or an attempt at the Swedish.5 Lili watched the others gulp down their shots and she did the same: a bolt of herbal lightning hit her throat and roared into her stomach. It was like vodka, she decided, and she would have to be very careful about how much she drank over the evening.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, shall I get it?" Denmark dramatically tiptoed to the door. "You never know who is coming!" he called towards the door.

"_Det er julebukk_," a muffled voice bellowed.6 The Nordic and Baltic nations grinned expectantly. "I don't remember this part," Gilbert whispered to Lili.

Matthias opened the door and a gust of cold air ushered in a misshapen beast with an ancient impressive pair of curved horns. The creature shook its head and stamped its four boot-clad feet.

"_Joulopukki_!"7Finland cried as he ran towards the creature. "Have you brought presents for the good children?"

"There are no good children here!" The Yule Goat bellowed, shaking its horns in Gilbert's direction. He raised his hands and shook his head in exasperation. "You must give me presents!" The creature bellowed.

"_Nej, nej_," Denmark teased.8 "You must perform for us first."

The Yule Goat shook his horns threateningly at Matthias, then thought a little "_Alle høyre. en sang."_9The goat suddenly dipped down and shed its horns and skin. Norway and Belarus emerged, Norway dressed in his native costume, and Belarus in the female Norwegian dress. Ukraine squealed in joy at how lovely her sister looked. Lili glanced at Gilbert and saw a look of nausea fly over his face.

Natalia handed Lukas his fiddle and he began to play a Norwegian melody. She clapped her hands and sang. Soon, Iceland, Denmark and Sweden joined in the song, as Finland clapped along. Lili had never seen Belarus look so _lighthearted_ before; the normally stern-looking nation smiled and even giggled as she mangled the words. Either she had had several shots of _akvavit_, she thought, or Natalia was in love! With Norway, not her brother whom she was always chasing, nonetheless. Lili looked over at Ukraine, who was oblivious in her joy at singing; Katyusha had a lovely strong soprano voice. Only Lithuania and Gilbert looked uncomfortable at Belarus's presence.

At the end of the song, Denmark applauded. "How about another?" he said. "Berwald, get _your _violin and my cello!" He turned to England. "You play piano, right?" Arthur nodded. "Well, there's one over there and it should be in tune." He pointed at an antique upright piano that Lili knew Austria would have sneered to touch. "Hurry up, _Sverige_!"

"I have ham to slice!" Berwald snapped and he retreated to the kitchen. "Your cello's in the cloakroom." Denmark went to fetch it, while England sat down at the piano and warmed up with scales. Matthias returned with his cello, sat down and warmed up. Norway stood next to him, splendid in his boiled wool jacket with its embroidery and silver buttons. The three musicians conferred and then began. As the melody unfolded itself, Estonia began to sing, then Finland, Latvia and Ukraine joined in. Lili could not understand the language, but she found the harmonies and melody achingly lovely. She, Gilbert, Lithuania, Belarus, and Scotland were a captive audience, entranced by the ability of the other nations to harmonize spontaneously.

After the first song, Estonia and Finland sang a duet, then Latvia and Lithuania begged a suddenly sullen Belarus to join them in a song. Scotland quarreled with England and the two sang "The Holly and the Ivy" in homage of the myth of the Holly King. Ukraine then shyly asked if she could sing one of her _shchedrivky_, "since we are remembering the Old Ones and celebrating their generosity to us," she explained.10 None of the musicians knew the melody, so she sang a cappela; Lili was moved by the beauty of her voice and the melody. All stood silent, entranced, even though no one else knew the words. When Katyusha ended, no one moved, not even Sweden who held a serving plate with a whole sliced ham. Estonia nodded, one fellow singing genius recognizing another, and the others erupted into applause. Lili was so happy to see her friend acknowledged for something other than her large tracts of land.

Tino led the guests to the dining room where a buffet was set up. Besides the ham that Sweden placed on the table, there was blood sausage, pickled pigs feet, herring in different sauces, Swedish meatballs, pickled beets, potatoes boiled and crisped "hedgehog style", and various breads. Lili was relieved to see juices and beer, as well as the infamous akvavit.

The nations served themselves and spread all over the house, chatting, eating, and drinking. There was a lot of drinking, Lili noted, and as one of the smallest nations, she knew she couldn't keep up. She alternated beer and lingonberry juice, reserving the akvavit for special toasts, but by the end of the main meal, she already felt warm and dizzy. She leaned against Gilbert, who talked and laughed loudly with Denmark and England over their histories. It was nice, she thought, to have such a social boyfriend who didn't mind her nestling against him; in fact, he had pulled her onto his lap, one hand around her waist while the other kept busy with beer.

"Rice pudding time!" Denmark cried and he sprang up to get dessert cups. England shook his head. "I've never known a group of nations that got so excited about nursery food," he mused.

"It looks like someone is ready for her bedtime, _da,_ Little Bunny?" Belarus strolled by with two cups of pudding. Lili shook her head and stared at her. "I'm fine," she snapped. Gilbert squeezed her. "Don't let the _Schalmpfe_ get to you, _Liebling_," he whispered.

Denmark returned with small crystal cups of rice pudding and spoons. "This is a big deal because whoever gets the rice pudding with a whole almond in it gets a prize—"

"Nej, they're getting married," Sweden said.

Norway rolled his eyes. "They have to perform a joke or song." The three Scandinavians glared at each other until England suggested, "Why not all three? A prize, a skit and a proposal?" Then Arthur chomped down on something. "And speak of the devil, I've won!" He ran about, showing the cracked, but whole, almond in his mouth to the other guests. Sweden gave him one of the more ornate Yule Goats as his prize, and the company urged him back to the piano. After noodling about, he launched into "And So This is Christmas" by John Lennon. The guests applauded and then Finland jumped up and yelled, "Time to sauna!" He clambered up onto a chair. "Ladies, you can store your clothes and use the sauna to the left, and gentlemen, you go to the right." He and Estonia raced off, practically shedding their clothes through the kitchen.

Lili looked at Gilbert, stunned. "I have to sauna with Ukraine and Belarus? _Naked?"_ Her voice rose to a squeak. He nodded. "_Ja_, _Geliebte_, naked's the way to go. Of course, you can always join us!" His red-violet eyes danced.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Nein, Lili, you don't have to. But you'll be the only one in here or outside by the bonfire." He nudged her off his lap as he rose to join the male nations. "Give it a try! It's fun, it's relaxing, and you can at least say you did it."

Lili looked about, got up and followed Belarus and Ukraine. As she took off her clothes and put them in a cubicle in the chilly wooden changing room and picked up a towel, she found herself more worried about her company than the idea of being naked in a heated space. She could imagine enjoying the experience a lot more with only Ukraine, or Hungary, or Belgium; she could imagine feeling safer with some male nations she knew compared to being naked with Belarus. But here she was, sitting in a small cedar room, on a towel on a bench, next to Ukraine, as Belarus lounged on the bench above them.

Katyusha tended the bucket of stones with a ladle of water. She explained to Lili that she should stick to water, maybe one beer, as she got thirsty. "You are not like us or the Nordics," she said sweetly. "Too much beer or akvavit will make you sick in here." Then when Lili got too hot, she was supposed to dart outside into the snow and roll about to cool off. "Then just enjoy it for a second before you come back into the changing room and back in here." As if to demonstrate, Natalia got up, regal in her slender nudity, opened the door to the snow and jumped out, slamming it shut.

"Katyusha," Lili said, "that sounds insane." Ukraine shook her head. "No, Lili, give it a try! I really feels good. Your skin feels alive!" Belarus returned from the changing room door, her frozen hair defrosting and dripping onto the stones. Her normally dead-white skin shone like the rosy interior of a seashell. She murmured something happily in her own language and went back to her perch.

"Let's go, Lili." Katyusha took Lili's hand and led her to the door. "Ready?" Before Lili could nod or draw back, Ukraine opened the door and they leapt into a few feet of snow. Lili yowled as the cold hit her hot, damp skin. Steam rose from her hair and body as she and Katyusha rolled into it. To her shock, Ukraine laughed as she dumped a handful of dense snow on her head. She screeched, not in terror, but sheer physical shock.

" That must be Liechtenstein!" A chorus of male voices rose up from the men's sauna. Whoops and laughter followed. Lili felt her body tingle all over with an unexpected spark of heat. Ukraine smiled at her. "It's crazy good, isn't it?" Lili nodded, but then the feeling was gone and she desparately wanted back in the sauna. They raced into the changing room, where their bodies could adjust, drank some water, and returned to the warm dry heat of the sauna.

The pattern repeated itself a few more times. Each time, Lili found the contact of cold with heated skin more addictive. Her anxiety about nudity disappeared; she saw the male nations running around throwing snowballs and tackling each other, backlit by the bonfire, and she found it both funny and primal. Estonia or Finland would sometimes shout something in their languages and throw a log on the bonfire and dash into the dark. At one point when she plunged into the snow, she saw Scotland and England wrestling. She could hear Gilbert's distinctive laugh in the background. If anyone had told her last year that she would be naked in the snow at a Winter Solstice party in Finland and her boyfriend was Prussia, she would have called them crazy.

Finally, her system had had enough. The heat and cold made Lili feel very relaxed and sleepy. She wiped herself off, changed back into her clothes and relaxed in the parlor before the fire. She saw Lithuania there, a glass of _akvavit_ in his hand as he stared sadly at the fire. Lili smiled cautiously at him. He turned to her with solemn blue-gray eyes.

"Why do women like cold, hard men?" He asked her. Lili didn't know what he was referring to; he got up, gestured for her to follow him to the window and they looked out. Past the bonfire, against the dark fir trees, a wheel of fire rolled unsteadily along the snow. Two slight figures caught in its light ran besides it. Toris turned to Lili, and she forgot all she had hated about Lithuania because of his cruelty to Prussia in the past; his eyes were full of longing.

"I've been kind and patient with her," he said, more to himself than Lili. "And when it's not her brother, it's _him_, that conceited little icicle." He turned to her. "And you. No offense, but why Prussia?"

Lili could only stare at him, at a loss for words. Why Prussia, indeed? Gilbert had his own past of cruelty, especially to Toris's dearest friend Poland. He had a reputation for selfishness, rudeness and promiscuity. And yet with her, he was submissive, tender, and loyal. She felt as if she could not answer Lithuania's question without telling too much. "I don't know why," she finally admitted, and then another voice came to her rescue.

"'In vain may Fortune wave her many-coloured banner, alternately regaling and dismaying, with hues that seem glowing with all the creation's felicities, or with tints that appear stained with ingredients of unmixt horrors; her most rapid vicissitudes, her most unassimilating eccentricities, are mocked, laughed at, and distanced by the wilder wonders of the Heart of man; that amazing assemblage of all possible contrarieties, in which one thing alone is steady–the perverseness of spirit which grafts desire on what is denied. Its qualities are indefinable, its resources unfathomable, its weaknesses indefensible.'"11 England stood behind the two nations, smiling. Lithuania and Liechtenstein stared at him, stumped by the old-fashioned English. Arthur Kirkland yawned and took a sip of coffee. "Fanny Burney was greatly admired by Jane Austen, and I admit I prefer her humor to the spinster's. But I think that is the answer to your question, Lithuania. Who can know the heart?" He wandered over to the piano and began picking out tunes. Toris shrugged resignedly at Lili, and she sank back into a wing chair by the fire, nursing a beer. Her last conscious memory that night was of the flames playing before her eyes, as England softly sang to himself, "The Heart, it lives its own surprise."12

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 54 "Hate"<p>

2 Danish for the house elf that normally protects the home, family and livestock. It is a Winter Solstice/Christmas tradition to leave a bowl of porridge or rice pudding for the _nisse_ so it will not feel slighted and inclined to mischief.

3 The projected time that the sun will set in Finland on the Winter Solstice (December 21) in 2012 is 15:20 or 3:20pm.

4 Finnish: Happy Yule! Or more loosely, "Merry Christmas!"

5 Swedish: Merry Christmas. Good Yule!

6 Norwegian: I am the Yule Goat.

7 Finnish: Yule Goat

8 Danish: no,no

9 Norwegian: All right. A song

10 PreChristian Ukranian carols of thanksgiving.

11 Introduction to Book One, Frances Burney, _Camilla_ (1796).

12 Another reference to the Introduction to Burney's _Camilla_: "It [the heart] lives its own surprise–it ceases to beat–and the void is inscrutable!" All quotations are taken from a website called a Celebration of Women Writers run by University of Pennsylvania.


	73. Chapter 71 Books

**Day 71 – Books**

**this chapter is from Switzerland's perspective. I know I (and Lili) haven't always been kind to Vash, so this is his chance to shine.**

While Lili and Gilbert were at the Nordics' Winter Solstice party, Vash had some time to reflect on the time he had spent with them before their departure. He had agreed to stay in Vaduz and watch Bruno, along with his two dogs and the inscrutable Gilbird, and when they returned, they would all leave for Austria and Christmas Eve. The time alone allowed him to review what he had observed between his sister and the ex-nation in order to figure out what he thought about them. So he sat down with his computer, opened a file and made his own accounts ledger detailing the pros and cons he had noticed.

**Con** Gilbert's laugh. Vash cringed every time he heard that cackle and he had heard it a lot while they had been in Vaduz. Gilbert laughed when he watched TV, when he and Lili played games, when the dogs or Gilbird did something amusing, and when Vash glared at him. The infamous "Kesese" rattled through the air, and Vash even noted its cadences were affecting Lili's lovely laugh.

**Con**: Gilbert was loud. It wasn't just the laugh. He spoke loudly in the brash, hard Berliner dialect, he tramped on wooden floors and stairs, he slammed doors casually, and he whistled and talked to his bird. He sneezed fiercely and Vash didn't even want to recall the other bodily noises; he fantasized that Lili would kill Gilbert in his sleep after one belch or fart too many.

**Con**: Gilbert took up space. For a nation that was only medium height and slenderly built, Prussia seemed to take over every room he entered. Vash didn't know how to describe it, but Gilbert's presence dominated even the largest rooms in Lili's house. When they watched a hockey game or movie in the living room, Vash felt as if he were on the edge of things, even though he was sitting in his own comfortable chair while Lili nestled against Gilbert as he sprawled on her couch. All three trying to cook together in the kitchen was a nightmare; Gilbert peeling potatoes at the counter seemed to block everything, even more than three large dogs underfoot.

**Con:** Gilbird. For some reason, Vash felt uncomfortable around the fluffy yellow bird. He had no problem with birds as a species, but Gilbird's bright black gaze discomfited him. Vash remembered when Gilbert had been known for raising and training birds for falconry; hence the black Prussian eagle. Maybe it was the fear that Gilbird was merely a voracious raptor in disguise that unnerved him.

**Con**: Gilbert was immodest, and not just in his arrogant carriage and boasts of his awesomeness. He scratched himself when and where he wanted; it was not unusual for him to galumph downstairs in boxerbriefs to grab cups of coffee for him and Lili. He got ready for a shower by pulling off and dropping clothes along the hallway on his way to the bathroom. He thought nothing of wandering naked, with or without a towel handy, back to the bedroom. One time, Vash almost collided with a wet naked Gilbert in the hallway. "Mein Gott!" he howled, "Cover up! This isn't a Berlin bathhouse!" Gilbert looked taken aback. "Wat! We all have the same junk!" Then he smirked as he swaggered back to Lili's bedroom. "Besides, my lady likes looking at me." Vash almost threw up in the hallway.

**Con:** Public Displays of Affection. For Lili's sake, Vash tried to control his facial expressions every time he saw the two hug or kiss, but the effort exhausted him. Every time, he saw Gilbert's long fingers run through Lili's hair or squeeze her shoulder, he saw the same hands grasping at his friends over the centuries. An image of a vampire's long sharp claws raking in gold coins over a map of Europe entered his head and he had to turn to hide his shudder. When he saw Lili's face light up in expectation or pleasure as Gilbert pecked her on the lips or cheek, his stomach twisted.

Vash had to admit that the two had the right to affection within Lili's house, and at least they had some discretion; he had never stumbled upon the two groping or grinding against each other, and he was thankful for that. He also made sure that he went to bed earlier than they, fortified with schnapps and a white noise machine so he wouldn't have to hear any noises they made. But public affection as they walked in Vaduz? Really! Austria and Hungary could teach these two about not cuddling and kissing amongst mortals.

One afternoon he had had enough. They had gone ice skating (how did Gilbert get so good so fast?) and were enjoying themselves at a café. Lili had murmured about feeling cold and Gilbert had drawn her onto his lap, saying (loudly of course) that he would warm her up. As she laughed, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, Vash realized with horror how _young_ she looked, how childlike in her beret, sweater and skating skirt and tights. And how decadent and corrupt Gilbert appeared, with his unnatural coloring and predilection for black clothes. He stared at them, until Lili fidgeted and Gilbert snapped, "_Wat?_"

"Do you know what you look like?" The two shook their heads. "You look like a child molester, Gilbert! Get off his lap!" Vash barked at Lili. He expected her to see what he saw and slide off in shame, but Lili looked defiant. "I'm off of legal age, Vash," she said. "I can't help my looks." She nestled closer against Gilbert, whose expression shifted from offended to smug. "My people know who I am." Lili spoke regally, like the principality she was. "They know I am not a child."

"Fine." Vash backed down. "But it looks tasteless. Just saying." He poured extra sugar into his black coffee to hide his own discomfort.

**Con**: Gilbert had been and would always be Prussia to Vash. A nation does not go from being an impoverished vassal of Poland to a formidable player on the European map in less than a hundred years because he is lazy and short-sighted.1 A nation does not go from being outperformed by Austria against Denmark in August 1864 to defeating Austria for control of the German Confederation in July 1866 because he is slow, unable to learn, and unwilling to innovate or take risks.2 Let others think Gilbert Bielschmidt was a loud, short-tempered stupid bruiser; Vash knew better. Gilbert was cunning and capable of playing a deep game, which led to

**Con:** Gilbert was a gambler. Vash knew about the big win in Atlantic City; every nation had seen America's angry rant about it on his Twitter feed. But Lili had confided to Vash that Gilbert was making money by playing poker online and doing fairly well, better than his gossip blog. Vash had mixed feelings about this enterprise. He despised gambling and was angered when anyone tried to compare it to investment banking. He also thought it was a foolish amusement, a way of saying one had too much money. And yet, he had to admit that if one were to gamble, it was better to do it in a game based on some skill than chance. He was also relieved to hear that Gilbert was trying to make his own money, rather than live off Lili's wealth.

**Con:** The whole dominant-submissive thing that Lili had announced that night he had surprised them in the garden. Vash didn't get it. To be honest, he wasn't surprised to hear that Gilbert was involved in something so decadent, but his lovely innocent sister? At least, he thought with relief, she was the one in charge, and not being beaten or humiliated by sneering, perverted Prussia. But what did they _do? _He checked porn sites and was fascinated then appalled. Even though he liked the idea of Gilbert being whipped, pinched and clamped, and penetrated, he never thought the one doing all the work would be _Lili. _Had Gilbert manipulated her into going against her own sweet nature, or had she nursed these vile desires all along? He really didn't want to know.

Vash sighed and looked at the list of debits he had listed for Gilbert. He hadn't even listed the sins of the World Wars or Gilbert's time as East Germany. He was trying to focus on what he had observed during the present. Now it was time to list the credits in Gilbert's account. Speaking of that whole freaky dominant-submissive dynamic:

**Pro:** Gilbert actually submitted to Lili. Obviously, Vash didn't know about what happened in their bedroom, but he saw how Gilbert followed Lili's instructions around the house. She wanted him to pick up after himself? He did. She wanted him to peel potatoes and slice onions for dinner? He did. She wanted a cup of tea? Gilbert sprang up eagerly to fetch it for her. He made sure at meals that she was served first and only the best. In public, he opened doors, pulled out chairs, and carried parcels for her with pride. Vash had never expected to see a nation known for his self-absorption so solicitious of anyone else but his brother Germany.

**Pro:** Gilbert took care of Lili. This might seem exactly like submission, but Vas saw it as more proactive and nurturing than simply following directions. One time, when all three had been in the kitchen working on dinner, Vash had kept telling Lili that she had bought too much pork, that the oven needed to be at a different temperature and that the cabbage needed to be sliced instead of chopped. Lili had disagreed and repeated herself, while Vash kept telling her she was doing it wrong. Gilbert had finally said, "Vash, it's Lili's kitchen. She's the boss. Shouldn't we be following _her _instructions?" Vash had grown silent and found himself doing things Lili's way.

Another time, he had come back from walking the dogs and found them in the living room. Lili was perched on a chair, her bare foot on Prussia's knee and he was diligently doing something to it. They were speaking softly and intimately to each other, and Vash had called the dogs back from disturbing them. Still, his voice had startled the two.

"Verdammt!" Lili swore. (that was another mark of disfavor against Gilbert; Lili had taken to swearing since Vash knew they were together.) Gilbert also cursed under his breath and they both glared at Vash.

"_Was_?" He asked. Gilbert rolled his eyes and picked up a bottle and cotton ball. "You startled me and now I have to start over. And it was a good one, too!"

"Gilbert was giving me a pedicure, Vash. He was painting the Prussian flag on my big toe." Lili said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She lifted up her other foot. "He did the other one already. DIdn't he do a good job?" Vash really had no interest in Gilbert's pedicure skills, so he gave a cursory glance. Still, the idea that the once-mighty Prussia was reduced to painting black eagles on Liechtenstein's tiny feet amused him.

**Pro:** Gilbird. Not so much for what he was, as what he represented. It surprised Vash that such a warlike nation had a soft spot for cute creatures. Gilbert not only cherished a little fluffy bird, but he was genuinely sweet and patient with the mortal toddlers and children the three nations encountered in Vaduz. He had asked to see pictures of Molly and Bernie as puppies and had squealed like Ukraine over them. It was hard to imagine him doing anything hurtful to someone as small and cute as Lili after that.

**Pro: ** Gilbert and Lili seemed to enjoy each other's company. Vash had half-hoped, half-dreaded that all they had was some disturbing sexual chemistry that would soon satisfy itself and let them part. But he observed and heard their conversations and realized that they seemed to have similar likes and dislikes. All the time they had been hiding their relationship from him or going off on their own, they had developed a history together. They might sit quietly together at times, but Vash never got the sense that it was because they were bored with each other or had run out of things to talk about.

**Pro**: Gilbert was not with Lili for her money. That had been a major concern for Vash. He was sure that any nation interested in his sister wanted to take advantage of her lack of debt, her high standard of living, and her loving, trusting nature. He had been convinced that Gilbert had taken up with Lili to finance his partying. But when he came back from walking the dogs or his morning run, he had seen Gilbert at his computer, wearing his reading glasses and diligently working. Whether it was his blog or his gambling, Vash didn't know. He had also seen how uncomfortable Gilbert had looked when Lili had reached for the cheque at a café or bistro, and how eager he had been to pay for something. Maybe it was put on for Vash's benefit, but Lili didn't seem surprised, so he was inclined to believe that Gilbert genuinely wanted to provide in some way.

**Pro**: Gilbert was loyal. Austria, of all nations, had told Vash this. When Vash had confided to Roderich that he was afraid Gilbert would exploit Lili and dump her when he ahd gotten whatever he wanted, Austria had shaken his head adamantly. "Nein," he had said, "Gilbert doesn't give up until he has been told to retreat. He is loyal to a fault. He will stay no matter how angry or miserable he is. If and when he and Lili break up, _she _will be the one who leaves." He had looked at Vash with serious violet eyes. "She will have to call him names and break his heart to make him leave. I promise it." Vash tried to see this as a virtue on Gilbert's behalf, even as he worried for Lili.

**Pro: ** Vash didn't know how to define this quality, but he had seen moments between the two that had made him feel as if he had stumbled upon something so rare and intimate, that he had felt clumsy and shameful. Those were the moments when he realized that Lili had existed before he had taken her in, and she had an existence apart from him.

He had once seen Gilbert impulsively take her hand and kiss it in the kitchen and the startling beauty of the gesture and Lili's sigh had made him feel tawdry for assuming the worst of Prussia. Another time, he had come up the stairs and he had seen Lili pull Gilbert down and kiss him on the forehead. That had not moved him as much as the male nation's closed eyes and look of utter peace upon his face. Somehow, some way, his little sister had some power over the loud, crass nation. Vash had retreated to his bedroom and bit his lip to keep from crying.

He remembered one day in particular. Lili and Gilbert had been out ice skating and Vash was upstairs in his room, talking with Austria on his cell phone. He had heard the dogs bark and he looked out his window. To his surprise, Gilbert was giving Lili a piggyback ride up the steps to the front door. They laughed as she fished out the key and handed it to him with an imperious gesture. Lili had kissed Gilbert's neck with a sweet, mischievous expression that had made Vash bite his lip. But it was the moment when Gilbert looked up and their eyes met that haunted him. The arrogant, hard nation's red eyes were soft and shy, like the smile on his lips. _Ja, I'm whipped, _Gilbert seemed to say. _She owns me and I love her._ Vash had never imagined he would have seen such a vulnerable, humble, yet proud expression on _Prussia_, of all nations. And yet he had seen it. And he had understood. That look helped Vash balance his books and select his final gifts for Christmas.

* * *

><p>1 A reference to the Treaty of Olivia which relieved Prussia-Brandenburg of vassalage from Poland in 1666 to 1766, when Prussia under Friedrich II had fought three wars,expanded its territory and made its reputation as a serious player in European politics. (Christopher Clark, <em>Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia 1600-1947. <em>Cambridge MA: Belknap Press, 2006, pp. 183-216).

2 This refers to the coalition of Prussia and Austria against Denmark in the Danish War (1864), when Austria actually did a better job militarily than Prussia. After winning the war, Austria and Prussia then turned against each other in the summer of 1866. Most bystanders thought Austria would win, but the Seven Weeks' War effectively broke Austria's control over the German Confederation (it dissolved) and the creation of the North German Confederation under Prussia's control; this would become the German Empire in 1871. (Christopher Clark, _Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia 1600-1947. _Cambridge MA: Belknap Press, 2006, pp. 523-42).


	74. Chapter 72 Christmas Part A Sugar

** Day 72 Christmas Part A Sugar—Fluff even Sealand can read.**

"_Frohe Weihnachten!"_ Austria greeted the Alpine group—Vash, Lili and Gilbert—as they entered his decorated house in Vienna. He hugged Lili and shook Gilbert's hand. "Every St. Nicholas' day, I wonder the same thing," he said dryly. "How do you always manage to escape Krampus?"1

"I stay out of the Alps," Gilbert smirked. "But I'm too tough for Krampus to eat anyway!" He helped Lili remove her coat. "Are Ludwig and Feli here?"

"Ja, they arrived last night." Roderich led them into the parlor where Ludwig, Feliciano and Elizabeta were getting the tree ready for decorating. More greetings, and more presents were placed under the tree. Traditional Christmas carols and hymns played in the background as the nations drank _Glühwein_ and ate canapés.2

To each of them, the decorations were like time machines; Elizabeta smiled wistfully as she hung large mercury glass globes that dated from the early years of her marriage to Roderich. Vash and Lili reminisced over the different wooden animals and birds he had carved and she had painted as gifts to Austria over the twentieth century. Stars and shapes made from real silver tinsel had developed a mellow patina. Gilbert opened one box and called over to Ludwig, "_Mein Gott_! He still has the Dresden ornaments you made!"3 Ludwig came over and they went carefully through the box, marveling at the collection of animals, objects, and even steamboats and zeppelins Ludwig had made to celebrate progress.

Gilbert saw his brother smile, a mix of pride and pain as he looked through the fragile cardboard ornaments. Some of them were reminders of how hard he had worked after the First World War, making all sorts of objects for export in order to pay off the Allies. Suddenly, Gilbert hugged his brother. "You should be proud of yourself," he whispered. "You did your best, taking care of us, and look where at you now!" He held up a little gilded lucky pig. "Do you know how valuable these silly little things are now?" He remembered when he and Lili looked into some antique stores along their American travels and gasped at the price of what had once been cheap, popular Christmas ornaments. "You've done so well, Ludwig, I'm so proud of you."

Ludwig turned and looked at him, his blue eyes brighter because of the tears. "_Danke_," he whispered hoarsely. Then he poked Gilbert in the arm. "When did you become such a sentimental old man?"

Gilbert shrugged and smiled, casting a glance at the tree. Lili was handing decorations to Feliciano, who was on a ladder that allowed him to reach the taller branches. "Love, holidays, plenty of free time to reminisce." He could feel tears coming to his own eyes, so he had to put his brother in a neck hold and mess up his hair. "Now come on, tell everyone they're putting ornaments up all wrong before Austria beats you to it!" He watched Ludwig go back to the tree and micromanage the decorating. Lili turned to him and they exchanged wistful, knowing half-smiles. Only they saw the shadow Operation Bedtime Story cast over the scene.

Austria kept entering and leaving the parlor, his attention torn between the final preparations for the dinner and the decoration of the tree. He and Ludwig quarreled over the proper placement of certain ornaments, until Hungary and Switzerland both played peacemakers. Northern Italy insisted on putting out some of the ancient wooden figures from the huge Nativity set Roderich had accumulated over the years. Vash and Gilbert grumbled about papist displays, but then each recognized and boasted about figures they had carved over the centuries. Gilbert was pointing out an especially spirited horse he had carved in the early sixteenth century to Lili, when Roderich finally announced that dinner was ready.

As they sat down to the table decorated with evergreens, ribbons and candles, Gilbert smiled with satisfaction. The last time they had all come together, he and Lili had been secret lovers, driven to desperate measures because Vash had had that ridiculous idea of courtship in his head. He remembered that dinner as a mix of lust, smugness, and resentment.4 Now he and Lili were a public couple, free to joke and share stories like the others. Sure, the secrecy had been exciting, but he had also wanted others to know that Lili was his, that some nation still saw him as worthwhile, someone to stand with proudly in public. And here they were, seated apart from each other—Roderich sniffed that if a couple wanted to spend all their time together at social events, then they should stay home—but even that was an acknowledgment of their status.

Roderich and Elizabeta managed the dinner courses smoothly, working admirably as a team. An unspoken agreement kept the conversation away from serious matters, and even Vash made a few dry jokes. The traditional Christmas dishes were all there—pumpkin soup, winter peas, red cabbage and apples, cumin-roasted potatoes, _Servietten-knodel_ and _Gebackenerkarpfen._5 There were beer and Austrian wine to choose from, and the nations were getting happily buzzed.

Lili loved this moment, when the world, or at least her little part of it, was at peace. She and Feliciano joked about how secretly sentimental the two German brothers were. She turned to Vash and saw the tension leave his eyes as he teased Austria about skiing. She and Elizabeta even chatted pleasantly about the trip through America. The candles cast a golden light over their faces and the heady greenery mixed with the comforting smell of the same meals they had eaten over hundreds of years. _I am so happy right now_, she thought, _and part of the happiness is _him_. _She looked over at Gilbert and their eyes met. They could smile openly at each other now, and that made the world lighter.

A bell rang. Roderich looked at Elizabeta, who nodded. Lili had seen this scene play out so many times, yet she still felt the same anticipation. Even though they were all adults and only a few of them were still devout believers, this was the sign that the _Christkindl_ had arrived and left their presents. For one second, each nation agreed to believe the story and feel a rush of wonder and excitement about the packages in the other room.

Austria had a rule about Christmas gifts at his party; if a gift was too expensive or intimate to be opened before others, it should be given before or after Christmas Eve in private. This rule had never bothered Lili until this year; she had wanted to give Gilbert a new more powerful laptop than the one he currently had, but she knew that fell into the "too expensive" category. So it waited in the guest bedroom for him. Her public gift was more modest, but she hoped it was still special enough.

Because he rarely had as much money as the others, Gilbert usually resorted to humorous gifts and this year was no exception. His theme this year was "tacky Americana!" and he was pleased to see the others' reactions to their presents. Since both Austria and Switzerland were generally humorless, he had gotten them serious gifts: Vash got a book on American firearms and Roderich got a CD collection of original recordings of American popular song from the Smithsonian Museum Collection. Both seemed pleased and relieved by the selection. Then the real fun began.

"_Mein Gott_!" Ludwig almost squealed as he opened his gift. He held up Elvis Presley salt and pepper shakers, then waved a DVD of the 1968 Comeback Special at everyone. He thumped Gilbert on the back. "I love it!"

Feliciano laughed at the Jersey Shore tee shirt and admired the nicer shirt from the Italian tailors Gilbert and Lili had found in Atlantic City. "I also got a tee shirt for Lovino," Gilbert told him, and Northern Italy crinkled his eyes. "_Grazie!_ He loves that show! He calls those kids _i miei bambini_."6

"This will come in handy," Elizabeta purred as she tapped the brand new cast-iron frying pan against her hand. It came from a family-owned business that had been in Tennessee for over a hundred years. She smiled at Lili. "If you ever need to borrow it, just ask me. Unless," she glanced back at Gilbert, "he got you one of your own."

"Nein, I got her something better," Gilbert said as he lolled back in his chair. He surveyed his own haul. Vash had given him one of the more deluxe Swiss Army knives; no surprise there. Feliciano had given him an elegant silk tie for his new suit, and Ludwig had given him a signed soccer jersey from Germany's team; that had been very nice. Roderich and Elizabeta had given him a bottle of excellent vintage Tokaj wine and two crystal wineglasses; he suddenly wished he had gotten her something a little nicer. But Lili had made up for that with two tablets for reading ebooks and gift certificates to online ebook stores. _Gott Sei Dank_, his girl was a good balance to him. Besides, he noted that Elizabeta was too pleased with the _Jugendstil_ amethyst earrings and brooch from Roderich to be dismayed by a joke gift.7

Lili admired Hungary's jewelry, and then opened her own present from Austria. He had given her a porcelain trinket box also from the _Jugendstil_ era. Feliciano had given her a silk scarf, Ludwig had given her a hand carved Christmas pyramid with an angel choir on the base, and Vash had given her a new wristwatch. 8 She had watched the others open their gifts from her and she had given Gilbert a public gift of a hand knitted sweater made with a cashmere-blend yarn. For a second, she wondered if her public gift was too unimaginative and plain for him.

"Danke, Lili," he said and he kissed her on the cheek. The others had stopped their chatter and thanks and now turned to look at them. Ludwig cleared his throat. Gilbert faced him. "_Wat?"_

"What did you get Lili?" Elizabeta could be annoyingly blunt at times. Vash didn't glare, but he did raise an eyebrow. Everyone looked at him, until Roderich shifted and said, "Well, we all know my rule about public gifts and if Gilbert's gift to Lili is too expensive or too _intimate—"_

It was Elizabeta's smirk at that word that did it. _Scheiße_, he was the smirker in the family! Besides no one would ever accuse him, _Preußen, _of being modest or embarrassed about what he was going to give his girl. At least, not this gift.

Gilbert had wavered about giving Lili this gift in public, but Hungary and Austria's behavior had decided him upon it. He handed her a small wrapped box.

Lili undid the ribbon and paper carefully. She had received gifts from Gilbert in the past, but they had been joke gifts like the others had received or impersonal items. As she opened the small cardboard box, her fingers shook. She gasped when she saw the gift. "Oh Gilbert, it's lovely!" Vash and Elizabeta crowded over to see, but she cradled the box close to her chest. "Gilbert, will you put it on me, please?" She handed the box back to him.

"Of course." Gilbert took out the silver brooch with blue crystal cornflowers. He had threaded a silk blue ribbon through a fixture on the back. "Would you like it as a necklace, _meine Dame_, or a brooch?"

"Necklace," She whispered. As Gilbert untied the ribbon, he asked her, "Lili, do you know the story of how the cornflower became Germany's national flower?" . Lili shook her head. He caught his brother's eye over Lili's shoulder; Ludwig was already beginning to tear up.

"Back in 1806, after I lost to France in Jena, the Prussian Queen Luise—now there was a Queen for you! She would have made a better ruler than her husband, but Salic law—" Gilbert shrugged, remembering the beautiful young mortal, her shrewd counsel, fierce courage and devotion to her husband and nation.

"Well, anyway," he continued, "right after Jena, Queen Luise and her children fled east. When they stopped to rest in a meadow, the children saw their mother weeping and asked what was wrong. What could she tell them? That their kingdom was on the verge of destruction? That she feared for their father's life? That everything they had ever known was about to disappear?" His hands were shaking was he started to tie the ribbon at the nape of Lili's neck. "So she told them that she was sad because she had left all her jewelry at home and they couldn't go back to get it. The children wanted to cheer their mama up so they gathered cornflowers and made her a set of flower chains to wear." Gilbert finished tying the ribbon and looked into Lili's eyes. He smiled and she smiled also. The rest of the room was silent. "And so, that is how the cornflower came to become a Hohenzollern symbol and later our flower." He looked over at Ludwig, who was dabbing at his eyes. Gilbert had told him the story of the brokenhearted, brave queen and the innocent, loving children often as a bedtime story9.

"When the King and Queen were reunited and things got a little better for them, before her death, he had this brooch made for her." Lili gasped and was about to protest she couldn't accept such a gift, but Gilbert shook his head. "They're not sapphires or blue topaz, just crystals. But it was one of the few things I was able to hold onto all these years, and I want you to have it, Lili."

When Gilbert finished and looked at Lili, she was moved. _Don't cry, don't cry_, she scolded herself, and as the tears came, she flung her arms about his neck and whispered, "_Danke, Liebling, danke." _He put his arms around her and whispered back, "It's my pleasure, _Liebling_. I've never wanted to give it away before, until you."

Austria finally suggested in a hoarse voice that this was a fine time for coffee, cordials, and dessert. As the nations put down their gifts and headed back to the dining room, Gilbert felt a hand tug at his shirt. Lili had already gone ahead, talking to a very emotional Vash. He turned and saw Elizabeta staring at him. "You never told me about the cornflower, Gil," she said softly.

His first response was to snap that she didn't deserve it, but he had vowed to behave better for Lili and the coming year. He stared back and saw centuries of teasing, promises, hopes, and failures. It was a time to open some doors and close others. "I never thought you wanted it, _Ungarn_," he said softly and he turned and caught up with Lili.

**Yay, y'all get Christmas in early June! My favorite presents? Reviews! **

* * *

><p>1 Krampus: In Alpine German-speaking countries, Krampus is a devilish figure who accompanies St. Nicholas on his rounds on St. Nicholas Day (December 6). While St. Nicholas (or the Christ Child, depending on region) is busy distributing presents to good children, Krampus whips naughty children, throws them in a sack or basket and brings them back to Hell to eat. Good times, good times.<p>

2 _Gl__ü__hwein:_Warm spiced wine.

3 Dresden ornaments—ornaments made of slightly dampened cardboard pressed into molds that created a sculptural effect. Some were three-dimensional, most were incredibly detailed with careful painting, gilding, tinsel, tulle and crepe paper. Subjects ranged from animals to people to technical marvels like bicycles, ships, and zeppelins. The heyday of Dresden ornaments as an industry were from the late 1800s to the 1920s. Although widely produced, very few of these fragile ornaments have survived and they are highly sought after collectibles.

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn Chpt. 33, "Meet the Family"

5 _Servietten-knodel_: Dumplings. _Gebackenerkarpfen:_ Fried Carp

6 Italian: my babies

7 Jugendstil: German for Art Nouveau—the late 19th and early 20th fine arts movement that emphasized organic shapes and flowing lines. Vienna was a major center of this art movement.

8 Christmas pyramid: a craft from the Erzgebirge region of Germany. It has a wooden base with carved figures and wooden poles that meet together with a fan on top. There are candleholders on the base, and when the candles are lit, the heat sets the fan spinning. They are handcrafted and some can be very elaborate with several levels of carved figures and bases.

9 Pakula, Hannah. _An Uncommon Woman: The Empress Friedrich, Daughter of Queen Victoria, Wife of the Crown Prince of Prussia, Mother of Kaiser Wilhelm._ New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995, p. 71


	75. Chapter 72 Christmas Part B Spice

**Day 72 Christmas Part b Spice—Rated M for a reason. If you are a naughty child reading this, Krampus will get you!**

Back in their room after midnight, Lili offered Gilbert his real Christmas gift. She was thrilled to see how pleased and surprised he was as he looked over the specifications on the ultralight laptop. "Lili, this is awesome," he said as she pointed out the speed, memory and other extras. When he hugged her, she inhaled and noticed something different about his scent. She still smelled gunpowder and earth, but there was something else. "Have you changed your cologne?" She asked.

"Ja. Do you like it?" He said. Lili sniffed again and identified the smell. Mmmmm, she realized that there was sandalwood and leather. She could already feel her body relaxing against his. "Ja, I do. What is it?" She purred.

"Spanish Leather. From that fancy apothecary in Chicago." Gilbert grinned. Before they had left Las Vegas, he had asked Francis and Antonio for advice on a new scent, and Spain had recommended this one. As Lili burrowed her nose into his neck, Gilbert realized it had been a good choice. "I have another gift for you, _Liebling,_ but I need a few minutes to get it ready. So will you do me a favor and go get ready for bed in the bathroom and then come back." Lili nodded, grabbed her toiletries, nightclothes, and a robe and left the room. She padded down the hallway to the guest bath and prepared for bed. She smiled as she put on a red baby-doll nightgown and drew her demure terrycloth robe over it. She was not the only one going to be surprised, she thought.

This was the kind of present he liked to give, Gilbert thought. He liked being able to buy something for himself that he also knew would make the recipient happy. He finished up, and waited behind an antique screen for Lili's knock. "Come in," he said, and Lili entered, looking about. He thought she looked so cute and innocent in her puffy white bathrobe, but he knew what lurked under there. "What do you have under that robe, _Lilichen?_" He purred from behind the screen.

"Come out and I'll show you," she said. Gilbert shrugged and swaggered out into the open. Lili's expression was priceless, or to be more precise, worth far more than what he had spent on his gift. Her green eyes grew wide and starry, her mouth in a little "O" that curved into the kind of goofy smile he had only seen on besotted male nations. He winked at her, and she started to giggle foolishly.

Gilbert turned slowly, so Lili could admire his figure in the black leather suit. It wasn't a perfect copy of Elvis' suit from the 1968 comeback special; it was a little more European motocross than classic American biker. But it fit perfectly, and he also liked the feel and scent of the fine leather against his skin. When he turned full circle back to her, he saw that Lili had regained her composure. She had also shed her robe, and the short, buoyant, red chiffon babydoll made her look perversely adult and childlike like at the same time.

"Oooh," she said as she walked up to him. She ran her hands up and down his arms and chest, enjoying the smooth leather's feel under her fingertips. She pressed her face into the jacket, breathing deeply. "Mmmm," she murmured as her hands traveled around his back. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against himself. Her hands traveled south and grabbed his butt and squeezed. He growled appreciately.

"So you like your gift_, Geliebte_?" He whispered, smoothing her hair back with a hand clad in a black leather driving glove. She nodded fervently. "I can't wait to play with it," she said. She started backing him towards the bed. He allowed her to direct him and then he fell back on the bed, looking up at her as she stood between his legs. As she ran her hands up and down his chest and thighs, he couldn't help smiling at her; she looked like a kitten contemplating a pounce.

Lili was struck with how beautiful Gilbert looked. She loved the contrast of his pale skin, silver-blonde hair against the black leather's patina. She looked into his garnet colored eyes, and his pink tongue licked his lips. "You're so sexy," she whispered as she straddled him. He could see the golden flecks of lust in her eyes as she kissed him. He squeezed her against him, black kidskin gloves running under her flimsy negligee and pressing her soft ivory skin. "Nrrrr," she sighed as she rubbed herself against him.

The leather warmed between their bodies and Lili unzipped the jacket so she could kiss Gilbert's neck and chest. Between the cologne, the leather and his own scent, she was overcome by a wave of desire. When she felt his gloved hands on her waist, she sat up and shed her silly little nightgown so he could squeeze and pinch her breasts instead. She felt a wonderful heaviness, as if she wanted to sink into his body and lose herself in the scent and feel of skin. When he placed his hands on her face and pulled her down for a kiss, she sighed into his open mouth, tongue playing against his.

Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the leather and she felt herself getting hotter and more excited. She ground against one leather-clad thigh, grinning at the thought of marking Gilbert with her own scent. His hands traveled down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks until she gasped. Lili traced her hand downward until she felt Gilbert's own bulge gowing harder and warmer under the leather. She squeezed and laughed a little when he groaned, "_Du heiβe Füchsin_." She was very tempted to keep teasing him, but she had other ideas on how to enjoy her lovely present.

Lili pulled off her red chiffon panties and luxuriated in being naked against the leather, as they kissed. She felt his hands slip between her thighs and the touch of kidskin electrified her. She slithered upward and hovered above Gilbert's face, teasing him with the odor of her arousal. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to him and started kissing her inner thighs and nipping teasingly at her lips. When he ran his tongue up and down her grooves and flicked at her clitoris, she whimpered and sank lower. She looked down and watched him nibble and suck at her. "You are so good," she managed to whisper; her whole body felt hot and heavy as if all her energy had sunk into her belly, leaving her light-headed. Gilbert glanced up at her with heavy-lidded, knowing eyes. She felt him smirk against her, and she laughed, a throaty little laugh that turned into a mew of pleasure as he found one perfect spot and rhythm to hit over and over.

She remembered that behind her lay the rest of her present, so she turned to face his legs and rested her face against his crotch. She could smell the blend of leather and musk and she rubbed against him, feeling him twitch and grow under her lips and fingers. She licked the leather, enjoying the taste and texture and Gilbert's own moans of approval vibrating against her. Lli unzipped the tight black leather pants and coaxed him loose. She nibbled and licked at him, amused at his little whimpers of frustrated desire that he couldn't see her.

Gilbert slipped one gloved finger inside her and redoubled his efforts with his tongue. Lili groaned and he slipped further into her mouth. She felt as if one part of her brain had turned off and all she could do was concentrate on tasting him while wallowing in the smell and feel of leather. As the tension rose within her, she whimpered and clawed at his thighs, the vibrations exciting Gilbert even further. He could feel himself slipping deeper into her warm wet mouth as he rocked more frantically under her.

Finally, Lili managed to control herself long enough to turn around and face Gilbert. She kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth as she mounted him. It excited her even further as she could smell the musk of her body and his mingle with the scent of heated leather. She braced herself against his chest with her small hands as she rode him. She looked down at her lover in a lustful haze, noting the fire in his red eyes as he hissed encouragement at her. He gripped her hips and she felt his long powerful fingers slide down her ass and squeeze until she gasped.

The first wave hit, and then another. Lili wailed and shuddered in release, as Gilbert sank himself deeper into her and let go. Finally she rested against him, both panting as they regained their breaths.

"Whoa," was all Gilbert could say after a few minutes. Lili kissed his neck and chest, tasting his sweat. "Hmmm," she sighed, "That was…awesome."

"Ja," he drawled. How could it be otherwise? "So you like your gift?"

All she could do was laugh and nod her head. They kissed sweetly and lazily. "Let's get you comfortable," Lili whispered and she helped him out of the sleek leather jacket, pants, and gloves. They cuddled under the covers, Lili nestling against Gilbert's chest. His fierce wildcat had now become a sleepy kitten. "_Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz_," Lili murmured. Gilbert glanced down at her and kissed her. "_Frohe Weihnachten, Geliebte," _he whispered and they drifted together into sleep.


	76. Chapter 73 My fingers are gonna fall off

**Day 73 - My fingers feel like they're going to fall off...**

**Random ramblings on why these two crazy kids love each other and how Prussia has managed to exist all these years.**

"her [Fortune's] most rapid vicissitudes, her most unassimilating eccentricities, are mocked, laughed at, and distanced by the wilder wonders of the Heart of man; that amazing assemblage of all possible contrarieties, in which one thing alone is steady–the perverseness of spirit which grafts desire on what is denied. Its qualities are indefinable, its resources unfathomable, its weaknesses indefensible."1

Why did she love him? Lili asked herself as she studied Gilbert during the days between Christmas and New Year. Lithuania's question and England's long reply from the Winter Solstice haunted her. 2 She knew she had been attracted to him since the meeting in Prague in 1866, but she had also feared him.3 Then history and their bosses had sent them into different spheres, until he had spun back into her orbit, a child of Germania just like her, yet no longer a nation, nor a state nor a city. And yet he still existed, not as powerful nor as cruel as he had been, but loud, lively, and resourceful.

Lili admired that energy and resourcefulness, but was that enough to make her love him? She thought about it, as she watched him tease Roderich and Elizabeta about the past, or give Ludwig a pep talk about the New Year. She loved his affection for his brother; not once in private conversations had he revealed any envy or anger towards Ludwig. Indeed, she was the one who thought Germany owed his older brother a region or state and was disappointed that he had not done anything for Gilbert beyond vague promises. As they talked about the next stage of Operation Bedtime Story, Gilbert had agonized over what he had to do to his _Bruderchen_, and Lili had felt his ambivalence.

She loved how he had made her fantasies come true. It would have been easy for the powerful, domineering Prussia to laugh at her erotic fiction and tell her that she would never do that to him. She had even been afraid that he would try to dominate her. And yet, he had discovered her writings and had turned them from words into life. He had offered to submit to her, and she had been profoundly moved by his courage and trust in her. When she thought about some of the insults she had said to him during their play sessions, she was amazed that he had not attacked her. He had not even used his safe word to stop her. She thought about the fun they had had with him in his black leather outfit and she smiled. Who else would have done that for her?

She loved how he was kind and tender with her. Submission was not simply a sexual fantasy; when he had promised to serve her, he had meant more than that. Gilbert might be thoughtless about other nations, but he was well-mannered around her. Lili sometimes noted the confusion on Vash's or Roderich's face when Gilbert made sure she had something to drink before he did or he offered to carry her skis. She might even have detected a flash of envy in Elizabeta's eyes when he opened doors for her or deferred to her about which games to play or movies to see. The only one who seemed unsurprised was Ludwig, who smiled to himself when he observed his brother's care of her.

She loved how intelligent he was, and how he had become more public about it. In the past, she would have called him cunning, but not thoughtful or insightful. And yet, when they talked to each other, she had realized he was those things. When she alluded to his past and the philosophers who had belonged to him, he seemed to remember them, to summon their ideas back into his consciousness. Vash had always said Ludwig was the thinker and poet of the family, but Lili now believed that Gilbert could give him a run for the money in the thinker category. He was no longer simply the buffoon at the table anymore, but he brought up points about the financial crisis that made Ludwig pause and reconsider his policy.

She loved how he made her laugh, whether with shrewd observations or earthy jabs at others' pretensions. She loved to walk with him in public; his swagger rubbed off on her. "You are a principality, Lilichen," he said, and she would hold her head high. Whenever she had gone anywhere with Vash, she had felt as if they were on the look out for enemies and traps. With Gilbert, she felt as if she were a star making her first entrance upon a stage.

She loved how vulnerable he was with her. He had told her about so many failures and humiliations that she had been surprised that he still managed to wake up every morning with energy and expectations that the day would be awesome. He was an optimist, and Lili admired that in him. She loved his diligence, whether studying how to play better poker or how to please her. She loved how he took care of her, but she loved even more that he was open to her nurturing him. She loved when he would nestle her head against her and sigh contentedly as she caressed him and told him how good he was.

Lili loved that he treated her as an adult. Even though she was grateful to Austria and Switzerland for nurturing and protecting her, they had both treated her as a child. Roderich had become better at it, but he still acted like a worried uncle who hovered over a wealthy naïve niece. Vash had been even more vigilant and suspicious of the world than Austria, and although he taught her marksmanship and physical defense, he had also tried to hide her from the world. Gilbert brought her into it, approaching it like an awesome adventure. She would have never driven through the United States, played craps, or rolled naked in the snow at a Winter Solstice party without him. He did not tell her what to do, but they discussed an issue and he left it up to her. He would even seek her advice, which neither Vash nor Roderich had done.

There were also trivial reasons why she loved him. He was drop-dead sexy; she wasn't going to lie. She felt powerful and uninhibited with him. She smiled when she overheard him conversing with Gilbird. His cooking repertoire was limited, but what he did, he did well. He knew a lot of crazy gossip about other nations and she felt naughty every time she gasped or laughed at some new revelation. She admired his writing style; all those centuries of keeping journals had really paid off. She loved the scent of his hair and skin and found it sensual and comforting. She loved how his eyes shifted colors based on his moods. She was learning to distinguish his various smirks, and realizing that he had one special smile for her.

And then there was the simple fact that she had felt drawn to him. Even though other nations looked like better matches on paper, even though to all appearances, Prussia was a ridiculous, possibly dangerous choice for her, she had looked about, settled her sight on him, and taken her chances. And she had done better than even she had imagined.

* * *

><p>If someone had asked Gilbert why he loved Lili, he would have asked them, "Have you seen her?" And if they were too stupid or blinded by her modest clothes not to notice her pink and ivory complexion, large green eyes, small slender hands or shapely calves with delicate arched feet, then they were too unawesome to know about her small waist, firm white thighs, perfect round behind or perky breasts. No, if they couldn't see what a pocket Venus (he loved that American term) Liechtenstein was, then they were blind fools, and he would keep them in the dark.<p>

But looks weren't everything, he knew. At one time, he might have devoured Lili like a little snack or dismissed her as too small and unimportant. He would have been a blind fool, and it took her own bold actions to make him realize that. Under the doll-like looks and quiet demeanor were the real reasons he had come to love her.

Obviously, he loved that she was a closet freak. Who would look at Lili Zwingli and think that she was turned on by leather? Or that her little fingers were adept at tying knots, pinching, twisting and flicking him into an erotic swoon? Or that her sweet voice could shift so quickly to a lovely commanding alto that had him on his knees? He didn't. Vanilla Lili was still pretty sexy, a generous, enthusiastic and appreciative partner, but the day he discovered her kinks matched his was one of the happiest days in his existence. He loved that she was firm and fair, completely committed to the game, and that she recognized the gift his submission was to her.

He loved her inventive mind. One evening after Christmas, as they grew bored and claustrophobic in Austria's house, she had turned to him and said, "I know a good hardware store in one of the nearby neighborhoods." He was intrigued and followed her to a respectable, well-stocked home goods and hardware store. They went to where clamps were sold ,and they smiled conspiratorily at each other. They bought a few in different types and sizes and tried them out that evening. He could not have imagined doing that with any of his prevous lovers.

He loved that she did not take advantage of his submission in public. Earlier, in a panic, he had told her that he would _not_ wear a dog collar or prostrate himself before her or do anything as unawesome as that; he had a reputation to uphold. "I'll be well-mannered," he had fussed, "I've got manners and I'll use them for you in public, and be all, 'ja, Schatzchen' and open doors and carry packages, but I won't grovel or eat off the floor or be your bitch." She looked at him gravely, and said, "I don't want you to be my bitch, _mein Ritter_." He had felt a lot better.

He loved her discretion, and not simply because he felt that any of the secrets he had told her were safe with her. He had thought that her quietness and reticence meant that she was shy and insecure; in reality, she had been observing and assessing nations and situations before she made a move. Lili thought before she spoke, and she had saved herself from a lot of stupid mistakes over the years because of these traits. He wished he had learned that self-control earlier.

He loved her kindness towards him and others. She had more patience with Vash's controlling ways than he ever would have, for example. He knew she was pained by how harshly she had rejected the United States and his ungracious attitude towards her apology. She was very protective of Ukraine and didn't like it when male nations made crude jokes at Katyusha's expense. The only nations she actively disliked, Gilbert realized, were Russia and Belarus, and that was on his behalf.

Under that sweetness was steel, and that earned his respect. She had braved her brother's disapproval for him. He loved that she wanted to protect him and help him regain some status in the world. It would have amused him once to think that tiny Liechtenstein could be of any use to him, but here she was, helping him plan and finance a bid to become recognized as a distinctive region, like Northern or Southern Italy. She had saved his life twice and instead of feeling humiliated, he had been grateful, especially since what she asked in return was something he would have given freely.

He was moved by her belief that she could get him justice for what had happened to him after the Second World War. _He_ had not been surprised that Russia had bought immunity from persecution or that justice was a commodity for sale, but it had saddened him to see how crushed Lili had been at that realization. She believed in rules and using the law to solve disputes and seek retribution, and when she realized that that could not happen, she had blamed herself. How funny, he mused, that they had now cast themselves into the hands of fortune with gambling and investments, yet this time they were armed with skill and knowledge. Even in gambling, Lili made sure they paid their taxes and pushed at laws but didn't break them.

He loved how her laugh sounded like bells, how her light soprano floated over the piano and violin at Austria's house. He loved hearing her debate the fine points of baking with Roderich or Ludwig and watching her school them in rolling out strudel dough or how long to beat a batter. He had always thought Elizabeta was graceful and coordinated, but Lili's posture and sure, light steps made her look coarse and hoydenish.

He loved that she saw the best parts of himself and that she inspired him to put them on again, like old uniforms that were in storage because others said they didn't fit him. But they did fit—the diligence, sense of duty, honor, intelligence, belief in the law. For so long others had told him that he was violent, loud, stupid and crude, that he had actually forgotten the other qualities until Lili had helped him remember them.

He loved that she cared about his existence, that she thought about him. One night, Lili had turned to him and said excitedly, "Gilbert, I have a theory about why you still exist!" He was barely awake, but he opened his eyes and looked at her. "'Cause I'm awesome?"

"Well, ja," Lili said, giving him an affectionate poke. "It's because you are based on a concept, the concept of a state and what a state should be. It's not just because a group of mortals live in the same area or speak the same language or share the same genetics, like some nations." Gilbert thought about this. As the Teutonic Order, he had been responsible for converting or massacring the Old Baltic Prussians. Unlike other nations, he had no national folk costume or customs; he had been a mishmash of Germans, Poles, Lithuanians, Jews, French Huguenots and whatever ethnic groups his bosses had deemed useful to have around. He had mattered as the State, an abstract concept of laws and values that bound mortals together, whether for good or ill.

Lili continued. "But you as a state are not simply an abstract concept. According to Hegel," she was getting really excited now, waving her hands," the state is not simply an idea in people's heads, but a living thing with thought and will, not just connected to a language, place or a king, but a purpose, a set of values that bind all those together4. That's why you live, Gilbert, because your people imagined you that way!" She looked brightly at him. He looked back, touched but confused.

"But people dissolve states," he said after a while. "I was officially dissolved in 1947. Mortals said I no longer existed and the Allied nations were ready to kill me. Why didn't I just disappear or die like the Holy Roman Empire? Why didn't Ivan or Feliks just find some new baby wandering about their territory and decide to call it East Germany?" He turned to her, troubled. "Why do I still exist, even as mortals criticize the whole idea of the state and rebel against the concept of a strong central government?"

Now it was Lili's turn to look confused. She furrowed her brow. "Maybe because that concept is still alive and well. Look at the United States and how diverse his people are. Yet they are united in a belief that America embodies a set of values and beliefs they share, even as they come from different backgrounds and histories. Look at how Ludwig's mortals often identify more with their states, and yet he still exists as a political and cultural entity." She slowed down. "Maybe since you were where Hegel originated that idea, you exist as the model?"

"I existed before Hegel," Gilbert reminded her. "Maybe he just had to come up with a theory to explain _my _awesome existence." He grinned.

Lili countered, "But as East Germany, you still exist. There is _Ostalgie_, plenty of people who remember or identify themselves as East Germans. That has bought you time and our plan will make your existence official. You have always found a way to exist."

"I have," He replied proudly. "Maybe I am too awesome a force to be contained by a name."

"Ja, that's it," Lili said. She smiled at him.

He loved that when he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he were stepping into a green world, a clearing in a forest. He saw the sun glinting through the leaves, marveled at the little flecks of yellow, white and pink in the glade. He could smell the wildflowers and the base notes of moss and earth. He felt connected, as if he belonged there. And the world was safe and he could be at rest.

* * *

><p>1 Burney, Frances. <em>Camilla<em>.

2 See PruLiech 100 Day challenge: Maiden and Unicorn Chpt. 70, "Festival Time!"

3 See PruLiech 100 Day challenge: Maiden and Unicorn Chpt 17, "When Did We Meet?"

4 Clark, Christopher. _Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia 1600-1947 _(Cambridge: Belknap Press, 2006), pp. 427-35.


	77. Chapter 74 Comic Book Time

**Day 74 – – comic book time**

Wang Yao did not like to waste time. Between the opening of the first World Meeting of the new year in Paris, hs own personal business meeting with the United States, and Russia's constant texting, he barely had time to negotiate the Métro over to the flea market. He hoped that that foolish child Hong Kong had set up the table in a good place and that he had enough change. He also hoped that the _gendarmes_ weren't checking for licenses and that Hong Kong and the table of comics would blend in with the other offerings. Finally, he hoped that he could get a decent meal and get back in time to the meeting before that damn charmer India (he resented how well that fellow could speak English) could make his case for exceptions to the climate change restrictions posed by those rich-boy Nordics. _Aya_, he thought, why did he make himself work so hard?

True to form, Hong Kong had found a similarly sullen group of mortal girls to flirt with rather than hawk their version of _doujinshi_ and pirated comics. Yao grabbed the foolish boy by the ear and yanked him over to the kiosk. "This is your job!" he hissed. "We only have a few hours, and that's if the police don't ask for permits!" Hong Kong rolled his eyes and slumped back to the table. Yao checked the selection, the sales, and scanned the crowd. It was too quiet, too adult, too poor-looking; affluent teenagers with a taste for smutty manga were his target audience, not African women looking for inexpensive pans or Algerian teens looking for bootleg CDs of American rap. _Aya_, why didn't he bring some of those to sell?

He sighed and checked his phone. Russia kept pestering him for lunch, but he really couldn't deal with him now. He tapped in a request for Asian restaurants in the _arrondisement_, and saw plenty of Vietnamese noodle shops. A bowl of _phó_ actually sounded good on this raw, gray day.

Just as Yao started to follow the directions to the nearest Vietnamese restaurant, he heard someone whisper his name. He sighed and turned back to the table, but he was stopped by two Europeans. He picked up the scent of gunpowder, flowers, and spring, but no death. He looked up from the sidewalk and recognized the male; not too many nations, former or otherwise, had white-blond hair and red-violet eyes. The female stumped him for a second: blonde, tiny, green-eyed. Belgium? No, she had been with Spain. Luxembourg? Wait, wasn't he a boy? Lilliput? Lili-?

"Hello, Yao. It's Liechtenstein." The female said in German-accented English. Ah, now he remembered! He had been confused because she was usually with Switzerland. He had heard the rumors about Liechtenstein being with the former East Germany, but now he actually saw the evidence. The two smiled at him, Gilbert Bielschmidt lounging in front of the Métro station he desparately needed to enter, and Liechtenstein putting a hand (a cute little hand!) on his arm.

"Hello…Lili," Yao said carefully in English. He nodded to Gilbert, who smiled and nodded back. "Do you have plans for lunch?" He hoped they would get the hint.

"No." Gilbert said . "But we would like to talk to you, Yao. Business."

Yao perked up. Surely these two would like to discuss business over lunch! He recalled some of the news he had heard about them. "You want to open a casino? You need slot machines?" He winked at them. "Catering for a wedding reception?" That was worth the two blushing!

"No, " Gilbert said. He put an arm around the other nation. "We saw the table Hong Kong is running for you, Yao." Yao's heartbeat accelerated. "Does the United States know about those comics?"

"We all heard Green Hornet is now gay, but seriously, with _Batman_?" Liechtenstein shook her head. "Now Green Arrow would have been plausible, or that Martian character…"

"And Tintin in an orgy with Smurfs?" Gilbert shook his head. "That's even too twisted for me, Yao."

Yao flashed his dark eyes at them. "What do you want?" He was too hungry to mince words.

"We want to take you to lunch," Liechtenstein smiled at him and his heart slowed a little. "And we want to talk some business." Yao brightened up.

Over _phó _and strong, sweet Vietnamese coffee, Yao listened to their proposal. He tired of nations assuming that he was like that ingrate Kiku Honda and that he preferred allusion and indirection; that was for poetry. But business required plain dealing, even if it was polite plain dealing. He was grateful that pretty little Liechtenstein seemed to understand that, and she seemed to be the brains and money behind the operation. East Germany, or whatever Russia's concubine was calling himself these days, sat back and smirked, until Yao broke out the cigarettes to enjoy with his coffee. Then he saw a look of longing that made _him _smirk, even as Lili pinched her lips in distaste. But they were in France, and one could still enjoy a smoke after lunch, even if it made them late for the second half of the meeting. Besides, what this strange pair were proposing suddenly sounded more appealing than haggling over carbon units.

"So you want to learn an effective fighting style from me?" Yao pulled on his cigarette.

The two Europeans nodded. "I want to learn a style that can beat anything Japan can offer," Gilbert said. Yao smiled to himself. Silly Westerners.

"Japan learned from me, but he has also developed his own understanding of the art over his years," he said. "Same with Korea. Any style you want to learn needs both internal and external discipline. This is not learning to fire a gun, German. This is learning how to conduct oneself, how to reconcile the different energies in yourself and how to know when to fight externally and internally."

The two Westerners looked at each other, temporarily discouraged. Gilbert turned back to Yao. "I want to learn how to fight like Bruce Lee."

Yao laughed, as heavy and sonorous as temple bells. Lili was struck at the sound that came from such a slight figure. "How long do you have? How willing are you to study, to submit yourself," he emphasized the last phrase, "to fight like him? What is your deadline, German?"

"I want to master a martial art in less than a year," Gilbert said. Yao stared at him, and then burst into laughter.

"What, do you plan to live with me, to train nonstop, to allow _me_ to abuse you? Do you know how much that will cost?" He turned to Lili. "And I'm not just talking money, Miss Liechtenstein."

To his surprise, she did not blink nor twitch. "Tell us. Name an amount of time and figure." Yao did, and the two looked at each other. "We need to discuss this. It won't take long," Liechtenstein said politely. Yao nodded, and the two began to speak to each other in German, a language he had not yet mastered. Then Liechtenstein turned to him, her green eyes cool. "That's a rather ridiculous amount for the dismal time line you've suggested," she said in English. "If you were to suggest Gilbert could master the art in three-quarters of that time, it _might_ be negotiable."

"Who can do such a thing?" Yao snorted.

"I could," Gilbert said. When he looked at Yao, there was no humor or sarcasm in his eyes. "I'm a hard worker and I'm used to strict discipline. I'm in good physical condition, I'm coordinated, and I have the drive." Then he relaxed into a smirk. "Ask India about how I mastered a Bollywood dance routine in a month for the 2011 Halloween party."

That annoyed Yao. "This isn't a dance recital," he snapped. "This is a whole approach to combat that is very different from Western fighting. This is about balancing the chi, about a philosophy, about forms before you even begin to fight—"

"We recognize that," Lili said smoothly. "And if we had only been more humble or farsighted, we would have come earlier to you, China. But I see that we are asking for the impossible. I'm sorry that we have wasted your time, Mr. Wang," she said sweetly as she gestured for the bill. She turned to Gilbert and said, "We can see about Tae Kwan Do with Korea, or maybe Thailand has something to offer us…" She drifted off.

"Oh stop!" Yao hated himself even as he cried out. "If I know more about your timeline and opponent, I might be able to help you. You won't be a master, but you'll be good enough to beat your competition." Lili and Gilbert looked at each other.

"We are dealing with highly confidential information," Lili said. "I really can't tell you much more than a few details."

"Confidentiality will cost you." Yao managed to get that out as he studied her round green eyes and pretty complexion. Such a cute little creature, he thought. Too many female Western nations were large and comically coarse, but she was so delicate and tiny, he could imagine her submitting to him in bed.

"Of course." Lili said. Her mind was already calculating the costs. She and Gilbert had previously discussed the timeline, and the limits. "Why don't you two discuss the time, commitment and details of what Gilbert would learn from you, and I will be right back?" She rose from the table and glided off to the women's room. She took her time, combing her hair, checking her lip gloss and fluffing out her skirts.

When she returned, she looked at Gilbert, and he signaled to her that he and China had reached an agreement. "Gilbert spends one week with me out of every month," Yao said, "and then he will train with one of my mortals currently living in Berlin. We have already discussed how he must discipline his mind and body. He has told me when he needs to be ready and I believe I can train him to defeat any above-average student of Japan's by that time. Of course," Yao pulled out another cigarette and lit it, "that depends on how seriously he trains."

"I can do it," Gilbert said. He stood up, bowed slightly to Lili and Yao, and said, "Excuse me. All this coffee is doing a number on me."

"So let's talk about cost and payment." Lili said. Yao's eyes lit up. He loved negotiations. In a short while, he discovered that softspoken little Liechtenstein was a hard bargainer. Finally they came to a satisfactory situation. At least, he thought to himself, these two were able to put some money up front and schedule succeeding payments. He was tired of the United States' constant pleas for refinancing or drawing out the payment schedule.

Gilbert returned and the three shook on the final agreement. "I will send a mortal over with the papers to sign tomorrow, ja?" Lili said. Yao nodded; he could see the advantage of having a written, signed and notarized agreement. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Lili called as she and Gilbert left. Yao decided to check on feckless Hong Kong and the sale of comics before returning to the meeting. He looked over the generous cheque Lili had written for him and decided that India could have his carbon credits. He was going to make out pretty well from those crazy German speakers, and if all went well, he would bet on a pretty spectacular wedding banquet.

**Yes, I write China without adding "aru" after every phrase. I think that is annoying and insulting, since it is based on a Japanese stereotype of Chinese verbal mannerisms. So he can speak English as the _lingua franca_ of the nations in the 21st century, even if he has an accent. **


	78. Chapter 75 A Place to Call Home

**Day 75 – A place to call home**

"That's the last box," Ludwig said as he and Gilbert dragged themselves back into the apartment. Lili and Feliciano were already unpacking items in the kitchen and Denmark and Norway were setting up the bedroom. Gilbert had been annoyed that France and Spain had been too busy to help him move, but he had to admit that the Nordics and his brother were stronger and more efficient than his partygoing friends.

Ludwig turned to his brother. "So you're happy with this?" He gestured towards the blank cream walls and redone floors of the Hackesche Höfe apartment.1 Gilbert nodded. While he enjoyed the Prenzlauer Berg neighborhood, it had been getting too settled and expensive for him. This neighborhood with its local businesses, cutting-edge culture and lively nightlife was more to his taste.

When Gilbert had announced to his younger brother that he had found a new apartment, Ludwig had looked relieved and sad. Gilbert had tried to cheer his brother up. "Look," he said, "I won't be in your hair anymore! You and Feli can run around naked, you won't have Gilbird staring at you, we won't argue any more about splitting the bills or getting in each other's ways!" He had nudged him affectionately. "I can have Lili over and you don't have to worry about us freaking Feliciano out!" Ludwig had still stared down at the floor. When he had looked up to his younger brother, Gilbert had been touched at how worried he looked. "Why are you moving out now?" He had asked.

Gilbert couldn't tell him the truth. But he could tell a small portion of it. "It's time for me to have my own place, Ludwig," he said more seriously. "I've lived in the basement for twenty years now, and I finally have enough regular income to afford my own apartment. It's nothing against you, not at all." Ludwig sighed. Gilbert knew that the latest financial issues with Greece and Spain often left his brother feeling defensive and isolated. "This will actually make things better between us." He only felt half-convinced of that, especially when he thought about what his own apartment meant in terms of Operation Bedtime Story.

After their meeting with China, Gilbert and Lili had gone apartment-hunting in Berlin. Gilbert knew that living apart from Ludwig would allow him greater freedom of motion, and he would need that for his monthly training weeks with China. He'd also have to change his diet and gym membership, and doing this without Ludwig's knowledge was key to his success. So after only a few days, he and Lili had stumbled upon a vacancy in the Jugendstil apartment complex in Hackesche Höfe and he had leapt at it.

"I'm getting beer and donner kebabs!" Gilbert yelled as he ran down the steps. He wanted to reward the nations who volunteered to help him move. After getting a case of beer and takeaway boxes of kebabs, salad and pilaf, he darted up the flight of stairs. When he re-entered _his _apartment, he smiled when he saw Lili directing his brother and Denmark on how to hang his Prussian flags as window coverings. They ate, sitting cross-legged on the floor, chatting about the possibilities of the apartment, the lively appeal of the neighborhood. "Everything here is a local business," Gilbert said excitedly between mouthfuls."No _verdammt _chains or franchises!" The other nations nodded politely.

It was time for Ludwig and Feliciano to leave. Ludwig hugged his brother briefly. "Don't be a stranger, ja?" He said. Gilbert laughed. "You know I'll be around. I can't bake, so I'll always be hitting you up for fresh bread!" He looked out the window and watched his brother and Northern Italy get into Ludwig's car and pull out of the street.

"Gilbert?" Lili said. She was smiling shyly and standing in front of Denmark and Norway. He turned and looked expectantly at her. "We want you to make sure the bedroom is just so before Matthias and Lukas leave."

"Ja, sure," Gilbert said. He followed them into the apartment's only bedroom and was taken aback. His utilitarian bed and dying mattress were gone. In their stead was as sleek Danish teak and brushed steel bed with a new mattress and bed linens. There were matching night tables and a chest of drawers. It looked both contemporary and timeless. Gilbert just stared.

"Do-do you like it?" Lili was worried. She had expected exclamations of joy, but Gilbert was silent. His portrait of Friedrich Groß hung on one wall and his cheap bookshelves, modest desk and chair were near the window. She was starting to feel that her and Denmark's idea of a gift was a terrible mistake.

"Y'know, if you don't like it," Matthias started to say slowly, "you can come to Copenhagen and pick out something else…" He looked at his friend expectantly. Lukas shook his head and murmured something in Norwegian.

Gilbert turned to face them. "I can't take these," he said. "This is too much." Sure, he and Denmark were friends, but his furniture was expensive. And Lili had already given him a really nice laptop. He felt ucomfortable looking at the modern furniture.

"You don't like it?" Lili sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She and Denmark had conferred through email about Gilbert's likes and dislikes and she thought she had found something that fit his taste. He had never struck her like the type who liked antiques, but maybe she was wrong.

"It's very nice," Gilbert said, "but really it's just too much."

"It's not Matthias's most expensive furniture," Norway finally sighed. "_She_ was looking at some ebony and steel stuff, and that would have looked great, but even _they _realized that would have been—"

"Lukas, please." Gilbert said. He was tired of how Norway always made something sound worse. "It's not their faults." He pursed his lips. He had done without anything new or expensive for so long that it felt odd to see brand-new, high quality furniture meant just for him. Now it meant he would have to buy new bookcases, a new desk and chair, a new wardrobe. _Scheiße_, he realized he didn't have any furniture for a living room. Ludwig had helped him move and let him take some kitchen basics, but he had no sofa or chairs or even a TV set. He had not realized until now how little he had left and how much of it was poor-quality Soviet-ear goods. The beautiful Danish bed set made him realize that.

"Try out the mattress, _ven_," Denmark said. He plopped down and grinned. "It's that tempurpedic stuff. No pressure points!"

"It'll be good for your back!" Lili chimed in. She grabbed Gilbert's hands and pulled him to the bed.

"Nein, really you guys, you shouldn't have done this, my old mattress was fine, I can sleep on pebbles—Ooooh!" Lili and Matthias had pushed and pulled him onto the bed and, _mein Gott_, they were right. The new mattress felt wonderful and supportive, perfect for his back, muscles and alignment. This would really matter after long days of training, he thought.

"Think of this as my way of saying thanks for all the beer you bought over the years," Denmark said. "or a belated 'happy 300th birthday, Old Fritz' present." He and Lili reclined on either side of Gilbert, smiling at him.

"It's a much-delayed 'welcome back to the West' gift," Norway added, staring down at the three nations on the bed.

Gilbert sighed. Well, if they _insisted_. Afterall, no one had given him more than the occasional trinket or castoff over the past twenty years; it was about time he had something awesome.

"You can add things as you like," Lili whispered to him. "Buy things you really want and put your home together over time."

"And I will always offer you the best price," Denmark added. Norway looked at his phone. "Matthias, we have to get going if we're going to get back to Copenhagen before the sun sets." Matthias sighed and rolled off the bed. "Thanks for the kebabs and beer, and have fun getting this place into shape!"

"I'll see you out!" Gilbert got up and led them to the door, _his door_. He listened to them clatter down the stairs and then turned and looked around his practically empty living room. He had a couple of lamps he had borrowed from Ludwig, the Prussian flags, and that was it. He walked into his kitchen and looked at the basic utensils, pans and dishes Ludwig had let him have. Feliciano had given him a coffeemaker and set of knives, which he appreciated, but he had no table or chairs for the eat-in nook, nor any other basics. His bathroom at least had toiletries and a shower curtain, but those were easily bought in any homeware store. His linen closet had one set of towels, and while he had the hook-ups for a washer and dryer, he hadn't even thought about how much those would cost. How was he going to manage to get the basics, as well as his monthly expenses? And that was on top of the travel to China, the martial arts lessons, and his share of the payments to Wang Yao.

He entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He felt the same way he had felt when the wall had fallen and he had left Russia's house once and for all. In that case, he had brought only what he could shove into a Trabant and take in one trip. When he had arrived at Ludwig's house and his brother had given him the basement, he had thought he had had so much because his possessions had filled that space. And now almost all the same stuff was here and he felt as if he had nothing. What had started out with such promise now left him feeling empty and anxious.

He felt a small soft hand twine slight fingers with his. He looked down and saw Lili smiling at him. They sat side-by-side on the bed in awkward silence, like newlywed virgins.

Gilbert looked wryly at her. "So what do you think?"

"It's very nice," Lili said. "Nice historic building, nice neighborhood, nice rooms…"

"Lili, don't lie." He sighed.

"I'm not lying." He heard the steel in her voice. "You have these great windows—"

"With no curtains or blinds so everyone can see my naked awesomeness every morning," Gilbert smirked.

"A living room with a great view—"

"So I don't need a television set or a game system or a sofa because I can stand and stare out the window."

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" Lili stared at him. "Are you upset with me and Denmark about the bedroom set? Because if you are, say it. Don't take it out on the apartment you selected."

"It's too much," Gilbert mumbled. "I couldn't afford this set on my own, so imagine getting it as a gift."

"I would be happy to receive such a gift," Lili muttered. "It's not charity, it's not bribery, it's just an attempt by your girlfriend and one of your oldest friends to give you something you need that's also nice." She looked down at the refinished wooden floor. "If you prefer, I won't buy you anything else for your place. Just think of this as the amount I might have spent getting you curtains or lamps or towels over the years, but here in one lump sum."

"Aw, Lili," Gilbert sighed. He started to feel ungrateful now. "It's a big surprise, a shock, really. Stuff I had for over twenty years is gone and I have this awesome new set instead. Like magic!" He hoped she could see that he was trying to be a good sport.

"Magical _nisse_," she added and they laughed a little. It was easy to imagine wild-haired, bright-eyed Denmark as a large friendly house elf. Lili gestured at the stacks of boxes. "And look! Here are all your journals! Just waiting for you to put them up!"

"Maybe Sweden would make me better bookshelves than these cheap ones. I'll tell him how awesome Denmark's furniture is and make him jealous and ready to compete!" Gilbert was starting to feel better. Maybe it was good not to bring so much clutter from his old life into a new one. Maybe a new existence needed room to grow before it filled a space.

The sun set and the room grew dark. Gilbert lay back on his new mattress and Lili nestled against him. "You know, we need to christen each room in the apartment," he murmured in her ear. "Not all on moving day!" she exclaimed as his hands roved her body.

"Nein," he said. "Just the bedroom tonight." Lili stroked his arms and chest as he kissed her. "We'll do the rest of the rooms tomorrow." The sparse apartment no longer seemed so overwhelming and lonely with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>1 Hackesche Höfe is a neighborhood in Eastern Berlin that takes its name from a complex of early 20th century apartment buildings. It is an intentionally revitalized neighborhood of local businesses, shops and apartments, not far from the Alexanderplatz.<p> 


	79. Chapter 76 My Birthday!

**Day 76 My Birthday **

**Mature scene at end. Mmmm, birthday presents...**

**Evening, January 27 Vaduz, Liechtenstein**

"So, you really want to go through with this?" Lili asked Gilbert. She was excited, but she could tell he still had some doubts.

"Ja, of course!" Gilbert said. Despite his brash voice, he felt a little guilty about what they were going to do. It was one of the last taboos he respected. Yet he also longed to do it, despite his training and experiences.

Lili took a deep breath and plunged in.

**Late afternoon, January 25, Vienna International Airport**

Lili had insisted on picking up Gilbert from the airport. Actually, it was more like she took the train to the airport and planned to accompany him to Austria's house. When she saw him with his duffel bag and carry-on bag, her heart leapt. He had been away in China, training with Wang Yao.

"_Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!"_1She said when she leapt into his arms. Oh, she had missed his scent, his touch, his voice. He had only been allowed to contact her when he arrived in China and when he had boarded his flight in Beijing.

"Same to you, _meine Dame_," Gilbert said after returning her kiss. He had actually had to leave for China on his birthday, January 18. Lili had spoken to him the night before and promised him his gift after he returned to Europe. And her own birthday had been on the 23rd. Yao hadn't even allowed him a chance to call her or buy anything for her. Despite it all, the week training in China had been exhiliarating.

He told her all about how Yao had worked him, how demanding he had been and how much he had learned. "Lili, I thought Japan was pretty cool, but China is awesome! He's not as quiet and polite as Kiku, which actually makes it easier to like him. I always feel like I've done something wrong about Kiku, but Yao is one noisy, crazy guy when he feels comfortable with you. Of course, he's also a taskmaster, but that's fine with me!" Lili was happy to see how energized Gilbert had been by the experience. He told her about the diet Yao had prescribed and the training regimen he had to continue in Berlin. "But that doesn't mean I can't have some birthday cake," he grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Lili thought about what she had planned for the next evening. They got off at the stop closest to Austria's house and walked to the front door. Roderich opened the door for them. "So how was your business trip to China? How was the gambling there?" Roderich had been surprisingly open to Gilbert's gambling. But he had casinos in Innsbruck, so he couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Interesting." Gilbert replied. He couldn't tell Roderich the whole truth. "They have a whole different set of games, but some of them could appeal to wealthy Asian mortals touring Europe. You know , a little familiarity in a foreign culture."

Elizabeta came to the door and hugged and kissed Lili and Gilbert. "Do I feel muscle?" She asked as she let go of Gilbert. Lili looked away. She had noted the same thing; whatever Yao was doing, it had already made her man leaner and more muscular.

"Ja," Gilbert said with a laugh. "Lots of walking and vegetarian food." He wasn't going to tell them about the philosophy behind the "temple food" or the intense workouts he did daily. "I am ready for some serious servings of potatoes!"

"I've got that," Roderich replied. Over dinner, Gilbert regaled them with tales of his week in China. He showed pictures from his cell phone and the others made the right noises. Finally he yawned and announced he was ready for bed. "Between the touring and today's travel, I'm worn out!" He exclaimed. "I need to rest up before heading back to Valduz with Lili and then to Berlin!" Lili smiled at Elizabeta and Roderich. They knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

"Ja, _Liebling,_ you need to rest," Lili said. They retired to bed. Physically she was relieved he didn't reach for her, but her vanity was bruised. "I'm so tired, _Schatzchen_," Gilbert murmured as she snuggled up to him. "Of course, get your rest, " Lili replied. If all went well, she'd get what she wanted in a couple of days.

**January 26, Innsbruck, Austria, early evening**

Gilbert nudged Lili as they entered Austria's chalet. "Remember Soundcity?" She nodded. She remembered his surprise at seeing her, dancing with him, their talk and their kisses. If Poland's party had ignited the flame, then Soundcity had kept it going and had given her hope that she wasn't simply a conquest.

Roderich and Elizabeta had urged them to go into the city to run some errands. "Why us?" Gilbert grumbled. "Mein Gott, they're the hosts! Shouldn't they have done this already? And we're just crashing here until we head out to Vaduz tomorrow."

"They just want to take us out to dinner," Lili replied. "Also being active gets your internal clock in synch." She knew what was really going on. As they window shopped and people watched, she discreetly checked the time. Finally they had bought the required items ("remind me again why we need to buy _them_ cheese and crackers, Lili?") and headed back to the chalet. Elizabeta greeted them with a small smile. "I'll drive this time," she said. Gilbert looked exasperated.

"I'm recuperating from a long flight and an awesome but exhausting week," he said. "Do we really need to get back in the car?"

"Ja, Herr Grumpypants!" Elizabeta snapped. "_Az én istenem_!2 When did you get to be such an old man?"

"Since I spent a whole day traveling from China to Austria, Liz!" Gilbert retorted. "If you've ever done that—Oh, I'm sorry, you never have!"

"That's because I don't have to make money as a freelance gambler, Bielschmidt. _I _am a nation," Hungary sniffed. Lili bit her lip. This was not part of the script. Gilbert glowered and was about to say something, but Elizabeta pulled over. They had reached the first step of their destination.

"Oh look, lights!" Lili cried. Lanterns lit the snow to a mountain hut. They walked over and into the hut.

"Surprise!" A shout in German with various accents greeted them. The mountain hut's modest front actually hid a festively decorated club. Frances and Antonio threw confetti at the three and Austria was pouring champagne. Ludwig and Vash came forward to hug their respective siblings.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert laughed, shaking sparkles out of his hair. Lili clapped and took a flute champagne.

Iceland cued up music and the club started to pulse. Nations came forward to wish birthday greetings to Lili and Gilbert or they hit the dance floor. Champagne and beer flowed. At one point, Austria got the attention of the partygoers and announced birthday cake was to be served.

"Awesome cake!" Gilbert yelled. He had seen the _Sachertorte_. Nations paused in their dancing to get some cake and eat, or they returned to the dance floor, waving cake forks in the air. Things started to get raucous; the Bad Touch Trio started a cake fight, Denmark and Norway flung cake back, and Seychelles got the brilliant idea of dancing on a table while spraying champagne on the crowd. Lili joined her, and soon the two small nations were soaking wet and giggling as England and Southern Italy threw crepe paper streamers at them.

"_Mein Gott," _Vash mumbled to himself. Ludwig looked at him, flushed with beer. "Let her have fun," he urged. "She's not doing anything embarrassing!" They looked over and saw Lili had clambered on Gilbert's back and was throwing crepe-paper balls at Hungary, who laughed and kept throwing them back. France had joined Seychelles on the table and seductively ground his hips against her. England growled curses and flung a beer bottle at him. Soon a brawl started and as Vash rushed to rescue his sister, someone grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't worry." He saw Lili standing next to him. She had hopped off Gilbert the moment he had tried to wrestle a belligerently drunk England to the ground. She smiled, and in the pulsing club lights, Vash thought she looked otherworldly, like a changeling Lili put in his beloved sister's place.

"Do you really want this?" He asked.

She shrugged, and looked around. Ludwig had started to break up the fight, but that had turned into a wrestling match between him and Gilbert. France was making out with Seychelles under a table and England had taken a champagne bottle to the head. Spain and Southern Italy had apparently made up as friends and were busy tickling Northern Italy. Ukraine had plopped herself on Lithuania's lap and was talking nonsense to him, while Poland tried to feed him cake. Hungary boogied with Sweden, while Finland and Estonia tried break dancing as the other Nordics and Latvia cheered them on. Austria watched as he tried to numb his eardrums by drinking champagne.

"It's funny!" she shouted over the techno music. "And it's just one night!" She took his hands and tried to lead him on the dance floor. "Just one birthday out of many," she said and when Vash saw her smile, he had to smile back.

"Dance with me!" she said, and he did, stiffly but happily.

**Evening, January 27, Vaduz**

Lili had set the mood with candles and music from the cabaret era of Berlin. Bruno was in his crate, preoccupied with a huge bone. She had been training for this the past two weeks, and while she hadn't reached her goal yet, she had grown more comfortable. She picked up the box, took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom where Gilbert waited.

She placed the box down on the bed next to Gilbert. He was wearing his black leather suit from Christmas and she loved how the leather softly shone in the candlelight. She wore her fluffy white bathrobe. "I have a present for you," she murmured into his ear.

"I think I know what it is," Gilbert said as he kissed her neck. He undid her bathrobe's sash and she shrugged it onto the floor. "Mein Gott, Lili!" he gasped. "That's amazing. Stand up so I can see you!"

Lili got up from the bed and showed off the black leather corset she had bought. Her waist was already small but the corset actually gave her some cleavage and a rounded spring to her hips. She had only worn light ones in the nineteenth century, and this was the first one that had really pulled her in. She had picked up on conversations with Gilbert, and indirectly with Roderich and Ludwig, that he had always found corseted females attractive. So, here she was, standing before him.

"You are so tiny," he said. He gestured for her to come to him, and she did. He put his hands around her waist. "How does it feel?" He whispered.

"Not as bad as I thought," Lili replied. The corsetiere had advised her to go slowly in tightening the laces to a smaller waist. She had worn it everyday for two weeks, sneaking it under bulky sweaters so no one would notice a change in her posture. She was mindful of it, but it felt more like a constant embrace rather than a tortuous squeeze. She also had to admit that she liked how it actually gave her a real bustline.

"You look marvelous," Gilbert whispered. He gently ran his hands up and down her torso, squeezing gently. Lili felt hyperconscious of the pressure on her abdomen; when he gently pressed against her lower belly, she felt a little rush of warmth. He looked up at her expectantly, but they still had one more thing to do.

"Let's open the box," she said as she slid back onto the bed. One thing about the corset; no slouching or slumping. They opened it together and stared.

Both of them thought about what they were about to do. Lili had not suffered in the same ways as Gilbert had, but she could still remember how worn out and discouraged she had felt before Vash had taken her in. Even though she was now wealthy and Gilbert was doing better, the old warning still rang in their heads. They were being decadent, about to do something that would have outraged both of them in leaner times.

Lili plunged her hands into the American-style sheet cake. The frosting felt rich and oily under her fingers as she dug into the soft spongy cake. She took a bite; not bad, but certainly not as wonderful as Austria's _Sachertorte_. But they hadn't bought the cake for eating.

"Try some," she purred, holding her cake-covered hands out to Gilbert. He licked the cake frosting from her fingers and then started sucking on them. She laughed and felt the warmth in her belly rising in intensity. Gilbert scooped some cake and fed her back, running cake-and icing coated fingers down her chin and neck and onto the upper half of her breasts. She pulled down his head and he nuzzled her, his tongue darting into her cleavage after the rich frosting. She giggled and fell back onto the pillows. He ran his fingers up and down her corseted torso, pressing slightly on her waist and belly, smearing white and red and yellow frosting on the black leather.

"Look, you're the German flag," he said and they both laughed. Then Gilbert scooped a finger of white icing and and plopped it down right on the corset busk, between her small breasts. "Now you're the Prussian flag!" He teased, and licked it up, tongue traveling up her neck and into her eager mouth. Lili ran frosting-streaked fingers through his hair, drawing him closer. She could taste the sweet creamy icing and his own breath, and she whimpered, hooking her legs around him.

He broke away from her and grabbed more cake and shoved it in his mouth. Then he descended, passing cake to her like a mother to a baby bird. So primal, she thought, so gross, so _sexy_! She unzipped his leather jacket and slid it off him, admiring his slim torso and broad shoulders. Lili sat up and before she could reach for more cake, Gilbert leaned back and offered another handful to her. She took it from his hands daintily and smeared it on his chest, her lips following her fingers as she sucked and nipped at his nipples.

"Hmmmm," he sighed and he squeezed her ribcage, long fingers traveling up to her breasts. When she inhaled and sat upright, he could actually fish her breasts out of the corset cups. "_Ah, so schön,"_ he murmured, kissing each one and teasing her nipples until she felt herself buzzing as if filled with electricity.3

"_Mehr Kuchen, bitte,"_she whispered and he scooped out more, hovering his hand over her. 4

"Where do you want it, _Liebling_?" Gilbert asked, his red-violet eyes full of mischief. Lili thought a little; there were many places one could put sweet, rich, fatty cake. She made up her mind and arched her hips at him, easing her panties down. He got her hint and smeared cake all over her, fingers stroking and prodding her. She gasped as he gripped her hips, fingers pressing into her belly and intensifying the pressure on her. She could feel herself growing warmer and heavier under the leather and steel boning. Gilbert started eating the cake he had just rubbed all over her, his dark eyes capturing hers as his tongue went to work. She growled and whimpered as she felt him nibble at her, growing hotter and more inflamed.

"Give me some!" she demanded and he paused, studying her. Then he grabbed some more cake, rubbed it into her and licked it out. He rose and loomed above her, mouth full of Lili-flavored cake. She nipped at his neck and jaw and he sank down to kiss her. She felt his pelvis press against hers as she kissed him, taking cake from his mouth. She knew where it had been and she didn't care; over time, Gilbert had shown her how wonderful she tasted and she had come to realize it. She had also realized how much she liked to taste him.

She gestured frantically at him to get more cake. He did and she held her hands out for it. He placed a chunk of cake into one hand and she undid his leather pants' fly with the other. They both started laughing when he sprang out at attention towards her. She started stroking and pulling at him with her cake-filled hand until she saw his hips rocking and his gaze grow vaguer. "Come here," she whispered, and he inched up closer, straddling her chest. She took him into her mouth, tasting vanilla cake, sweet rich frosting and his body's own musk. "Errrr," she growled, gripping his buttocks and pulling him closer. His thrusts grew harder and faster, until she sputtered and awoke Gilbert out of his own daze.

"Are you all right?" He managed to ask. She held up a warning finger. He slowed down, his thrusts growing shallower as she licked the last bit of frosting from him. Lili wiggled up and kissed his mouth, swirling her tongue into him.

He gripped her cheeks with his hands, slick with buttercream icing. "You know what I really want for my birthday, Lilichen?" She coud think of a thousand things they could do,and some of them were not very appealing to her. _I am the domina_, she reminded herself, _and I am in charge. _But somehow the reminder sounded hollow. She wanted to please him she realized, and if the request were manageable, she might submit to it.

"Tell me, _mein Ritter_," She whispered. "tell me what you want, and I may grant it."

Gilbert leaned in and whispered in her ear, cake crumbs dusting her lobe. "I want to tighten your corset and fuck you in it, _meine Dame_. I swear you'll love it."

Lili paused. She considered the request and wondered how comfortable it could be for her. Then she remembered the corset's constant embrace, the awakening of her body under the pressure, and nodded slightly. "Not too tight," she warned, " and if it's too uncomfortable, stop when I give the safe word." Gilbert eagerly nodded.

"Turn around, _Liebling,_" he said, and she did. She felt his fingers undoing the bow she had made earlier that day. The laces slackened a little and she inhaled and exhaled. "I need you to lie down on your stomach, Lili, and I'll pull in," he said and she did, feeling a little anxious. She felt him gently tug at the laces at the top and bottom, feeling the corset grow snugger; who knew warlike Prussia could make a fine ladies' maid? The snugness teetered on the edge of arousing and uncomfortable, and she waved her hand to stop. Gilbert tied off the corset. "Now stand up, _Schatzchen_ and tell me how you feel."

Lili slid off the bed and stood up. She felt more compression around her waist and abdomen, reminding her of how eager she was for her man. When she turned to face Gilbert, he grinned in amazement. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he said. She shook her head and he leapt off the bed and pulled her before her mirror. Against his pale slim torso, she saw how dramatically the black corset nipped in her waist. Her little breasts swelled against each other and she noted how her hips' curves almost rivaled Ukraine's. She looked, dare to say it, _womanly_.

She watched Gilbert kiss her shoulders and neck and ears until she had to close her eyes and surrender to it. "_Meine Dame," _ he murmured, "_meine nett großzügige Dame."_5 Lili sank into his arms, feeling one hand travel between her thighs. She could feel his own arousal pressing against her behind, and she grew more excited.

"More cake," she demanded and he pulled her back to the bed, feeding her a corner piece with extra frosting. She licked her lips and went down on him, reveling in how sweet, salty and musky he tasted. She stopped and winked at him. "Come get the rest of your gift," she said.

Gilbert paused, awed at how beautiful and lewd Liechtenstein looked. Her rising breasts, nipped-in waist and suddenly full hips, plus no panties, made her look completely vulnerable to him. He thought of all the ways he could take her, enjoying the compression of her corset and how that would feel to him. Then he looked at her and thought about what would also please her.

"Lie on your back," he whispered, and she did. One more scoop of cake to rub between her thighs and watch her writhe and shift her hips, another handful to rub onto her chest and lips. Then he pulled off his leather pants and lay down upon her, prodding gently, then firmly at her nether lips. When he entered her, she felt slick and tight, even tighter than she usually was. It was from the compression and blood flow from the corset. He watched her bite her lower lip and then relax as she matched his thrusts. He kissed her lips, eyes, ears and neck as they clutched each other.

Lili ran her nails up and down his back, spurring Gilbert on to fiercer thrusts. He loved hearing her little nasal grunts, watching her eyelashes flutter as she twitched her head back and forth. He felt all the energy pool into one spot in his body and gather, taunting both of them. Lili grew more and more frantic under him, and he goaded her on with little bites on her ears and jaw. She felt so good, he thought, so hot and tight, pulling him into her closer and closer; she squeezed and pulled him in, his gorgeous green-eyed girl, constricting him as she sank her little incisors into his shoulder and he yelled in release.

They lay there for a while, the cake forgotten. It wasn't until Lili nuzzled Gilbert and smelled and tasted the vanilla cake in his hair that she remembered. "We're awful," she murmured contentedly.

"Ja," he sighed. "That cake could have fed me for a month in the Soviet Union." He looked down and kissed her nose. "Awesome birthday gift. Did you like it?" He ran his fingers up and down her corseted body.

"Hmmm," she sighed. she had come more intensely than usual; she had felt as if her orgasm had been more concentrated and it had sprung through her with greater force than usual. "We're such perverts."

"Nein, _Liebling_." Gilbert rolled off of her and drew her onto his chest. She contentedly licked remaining frosting off of him. "France is a pervert. Ludwig is kinky. You and I are sexual adventurers."

**So did I fake you guys all out? I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Three-quarters done! I can't believe it (tears of joy and sorrow). Reviews make me happier than birthday cake and corsets :**)

* * *

><p>1 German: Happy belated birthday!<p>

2 Hungarian: My God!

3 German: So beautiful

4 German: more cake, please

5 German: my lovely generous lady.


	80. Chapter 77 Funeral

**Day 77 –Funeral**

The February World Meeting in Paris had been a success. Even though Ludwig still presided, Francis had proven to be a resourceful and charming host. At the beginning of the meeting, he and Monaco had made an announcement that the March meeting would be held in Monte Carlo. "We will have a dance on the last night," France stated, "and a night of old-style glamorous gambling and entertainment. Wear your finest clothes, _fait en Paris, bien sûr!"_1

Spain had texted the news to Gilbert, who texted him back. He raised his hand. "Can guests wear uniforms or fashions from any era?" Francis shrugged, and Ludwig facepalmed. He had an idea of who wanted to know the answer to that question. "Nothing objectionable, _bien sûr," _France added. "Some eras are more sensitive than others." He gazed over at both Germany and Russia. Ludwig looked guilty and Ivan looked blank. Ukraine whispered something to him and he gasped and nodded. Poland and Hungary exchanged eyerolls with each other and the Baltics.

During the break, Lili found Gilbert, who was excited about the news. "Gambling in Monte Carlo, Liebling!" He said as they ate lunch. "Imagine what we could win there!"

Lili smiled, feeling a little nervous. Monaco was her friend; the two small principalities had bonded over their small size, wealth and governance. Monique was one of the original readers of her blog and had been one of the first to congratulate her on her relationship with Gilbert. "It depends on how much the other nations are willing to bet, Gilbert," she said.

"Pfft. It we are mixing with mortals, we could make a killing. We could break the bank at Monte Carlo, Lili!"2

"I don't think we need _that_ much," Lili said uneasily. "She's my friend, Gilbert. I can't do that to her."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "The money can help us, Lili. And you were the one who first said it."3

"I was just being silly." Lili blushed at the memory. "I'd rather break the bank in one of America's big casinos." Alfred had still not indicated that he had accepted her apology.

They paid the bill and walked out onto the Paris streets. Gilbert was staying with Francis, and Lili and Vash had rooms near the Swiss embassy. Before she went back into the meeting, Gilbert turned to her. "Lili, I want to show you something before the week ends and I have to go to China. Can I bring it by your place and get your feedback?" His red eyes were dark and solemn.

"Of course," she replied. As part of his bid for recognition as a region, he would have to make a presentation and report. She figured that he had a draft or at least notes for her. They kissed, and he said, "I'll have it ready for you by Thursday. Can you get it back to me before Saturday morning?" She nodded, and they headed their separate ways.

As he promised, Gilbert showed up Thursday evening, with a folder of papers and a shy smile. "Let's go out to eat first and then you can look this over," he said. They dined with Vash, Roderich and Elizabeta; Lili noted how unusually quiet Gilbert was. She wondered if he were trying to impress Vash, but he seemed preoccupied rather than restrained. Hungary and Austria left to attend a performance at the opera, and Vash muttered something about checking his accounts. He, Lili and Gilbert walked back to the hotel and Vash left for his room.

Lili looked at the folder Gilbert handed her. "Do you want me to look at this now?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll watch TV here if you have any questions," he said. He kissed the top of her head gently and went to sit in the living room area, the television's volume on low.

Lili sat on the bed, opened the folder and began to read. As she studied the old-fashoned, legalistic German, her chest tightened. This was his will, she realized. Here were the instructions for his funeral, including which uniform to be buried in (his eighteenth-century one or the 1st Life Hussars, whichever was in better condition, with his Iron Cross and other medals), the music he wanted (a couple of flute solos composed by Friedrich Groß, along with some German hymns), the guest list (Russia and Belarus were conspicuous by their absence, and she saw some names added and crossed out several times). He wanted to be buried in Sans Souci, near his favorite boss and his greyhounds. He wanted a simple marker that gave his name, dates and "the Kingdom of Prussia" inscribed upon it. Then he had added, "Of course, I just might wander off somewhere and my body never found. I don't know how a nation dies. If that is the case, then please modify my funeral for a memorial service in the following ways." There was a different service, readings and music for that.

Then there was the dividing up of personal effects. All his journals were to go to the Deutsches Historisches Museum in Berlin, as well as any remaining uniforms and military memorabilia. Several photo albums were to go to Ludwig, as well as "a preliminary pastel sketch for the portrait _Germany and Prussia_ by Adeladja Łukasiewicz, city of Danzig." Another sketch of him by Danzig was to go to the museum with the specification that "it was not to go to Ms. Łukasiewicz or to any art or historical museum in Poland under any circumstances." Lili's heart skipped a beat; she suddenly wanted to see those sketches.

There were items left to Austria, namely Gilbert's flute "and copies in his own hand of compositons by Friedrich II of Prussia." Lili smiled wistfully. Elizabeta was to receive a set of jewelry that belonged to the Empress Friedrich, the English Queen Victoria's daughter and mother of Wilhelm II, "since she always admired you and your people, THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY (Just joking, _Ungarn)." _Elizabeta would also receive his sword from his days as a Teutonic Knight, "since that was when we met and you actually seemed to like me back then." Lili's eyes watered and she had to put the document down and catch her breath.

When she returned to the will, she saw that he bequeathed any money left over after his funeral to the museum complex at Sans Souci, "in order to keep the palace where I spent the happiest days of my existence open and available to the public." There were directions on where to find a box "which should be delivered unlocked to the Enclave of Kaliningrad, in hopes that she may remember what she and I once were. If she doesn't want it, it is to be returned to my brother, Ludwig, who may donate it to the Deutsches Historisches Museum." Lili thought of that day last year when she saw the video of Maria and Ukraine together and how she had argued against Poland and Hungary linking to it on Gilbert's blog. This time the tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Finally, she saw her name. "Last but not least, I give my bird Gilbird to the Principality of Liechtenstein, Lili Elise Vogel Zwingli. She is also to have all copyright to my blogs, my mourning ring from Friedrich Groß, a lock of my hair to be set into a ring of the following design (a rough sketch of a ring with a spring-lock and clear glass panel appeared) and a packet of letters to be found in the following safe deposit box. I also leave her all jewelry and memorabilia to be found in that box, including the miniature portrait painted on ivory." In a different font, she noted that he had inserted the request that she receive the Danish teak and steel bedroom set, "since she was the one who gave me such an awesome gift."Furthermore, " She and my brother Ludwig will be the chief mourners at my funeral, co-executors of my estate, and he shall defer to her on all decisions regardng my service, burial, and final requests." There were spaces for his signature and for attorneys, as well as her and Ludwig as co-executors.

Lili took a deep breath. _How could he do this, _she thought. _Mein Gott, he thinks he's going to die!_ She had never thought of writing a will or what would happen if and when she dissolved or disappeared as a state. She heard the television murmuring and she went to where Gilbert was sprawled on the couch. He sat up and looked at her. "So what do you think? Should I make any changes?" He spoke as if he were asking about a draft of a blog post.

"Why did you show this to me?" Lili's voice wavered. She could feel grief stepping up behind her, putting its hand on her shoulder.

"Because I want your feedback, Lili. I want to know if I'm leaving anything or anyone out. And if there's anything else I should leave to you." He looked expectantly at her.

Lili could feel grief breathing down her neck. "Why do you think you're going to die, Gilbert? Do you think you're going to lose and that will be your end?"

Gilbert looked past her. "I don't exist as a nation anymore, Lili. Why should I assume I won't die or disappear?"

"Because we're making a bid for you to become Eastern Germany!" Lili cried in a panic. She could feel grief clutching her shoulders, weighing down on her. "And you will win! And if you don't, you won't die." She rubbed at the tears in her eyes.

"Lilichen, if I don't have a will, what will happen to me? Ludwig will do his best, but he won't remember everyone or everthing. _Mein Gott," _he said suddenly, and Lili hoped it meant he realized the silly dramatics of a will. "I forgot Antonio and Francis! Antonio's not much of a reader, but Francis might like my books, especially the Kant and Hoffmann. Antonio might like my maps…" He drifted off as he saw Lili sit down and cover her face. "Lili, it's not a big deal," he said softly.

"Ja, it is, Gilbert! You're basically saying,'Here, I'm going to die. Pick at my body before the others do!' I've never known a nation to do that, ever!" Lili sobbed.

"I'm sure if you asked Vash if he had a will, he'd say that he does. Think of all the fighting _he's _ done over the years—"

"But he's never done _this_," Lili waved the folder frantically. "He's never asked me what his funeral should be like or what objects I want. And this," she slapped the folder down on her knees,"this makes it real and it's not real, Gilbert, it's not real!" She wiped at her eyes. Grief hovered over her, a cold claw sending a chill down her back.

"Of course he wouldn't," Gilbert said coldly. "Vash has never asked you what you wanted." Lili was too upset to glare at him. He got up and knelt besides her. "Lilichen, look at me." She refused, hiding her teary face in her hands, until he gently pulled them away from her. When Lili looked at Gilbert, she was moved by how serious he looked. "I'm a warrior, Lili. I went into battles when the odds were against me. I always thought of what would happen if I were destroyed." She felt his warm fingers press into her palms. _This means he's real_, she thought fervently, _that he can't die. Not someone as lively as he._ "_Liebling_, this is simply the latest draft of a very old document." He took her hands and lifted them to his lips. They were warm and soft and Lili once again felt hope. "I didn't want to upset you," he whispered, "I wanted you to know how much you matter to me."

"You already do so much to let me know that." Lili finally managed to say. She thought of all their conversations, their plans, their wild moments, their tender ones. Those let her know that he loved her; this reminded her that out of all the nations she knew, he was the one most vulnerable to death, and that frightened her. "I know you love me, Gilbert. And I love you." She gently withdrew one hand and stroked his cheek.

Gilbert's garnet colored eyes were solemn; it was easy to see now how old he truly was as a nation, how much loss he had experienced. "Love is not always cake and playtime, _Liebling_," he murmured.

Lili felt grief rake claws down her back and she caught her breath. Something was tearing inside her; wounds were forming that were vulnerable to fear, risk, and loss. She doubled over, clutching Gilbert's neck and pulling him close to her. "It hurts," she wept, "it hurts."

He rubbed his cheek against hers, sharing the tears. "_Ja_, Lili, it does."

* * *

><p>1 French: made in Paris, of course!<p>

2 American gambling term that means winning a critical amount of money at a casino. This could mean either winning more chips than are actually at the table or literally winning more money than the casino has on hand.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpt 67,"What would you do with $100?"


	81. Chapter 78 Mine, you no touchy

**Day 78 - Mine, you no touchy**

Gilbert left for China from Paris. "Take care of Gilbird for me, Lili," he said. "Just leave him in his cage, feed and water him, and clean up." She nodded and kissed him goodbye. He had given her keys to his Berlin apartment, so she could get there a couple of days before he arrived to tidy up and get ready to spend some time with him.

Vash drove her back to Vaduz, shaking his head at the covered birdcage. "How are you going to get that to Berlin?" he asked as he helped Lili negotiate luggage and birdcage up the icy steps.

"I've got a car. I can drive," Lili said. When Vash pointed out the length of the drive, she shrugged. "I don't have to do it in one day," she said. It would take anywhere from eight to twelve hours, depending on speed. Besides, she and Gilbert had driven as much as that on their road trip through the United States.

"You're going to drive to Berlin in February with only a bird as company." Vash looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"He said I could bring Bruno," Lili retorted. She felt safer, knowing she had a large dog with her. She stared back, green eyes against green. Finally, Vash shook his head. "Fine, but if you need any help…"

"Ja, call you, call Ludwig or call Roderich," Lili finished for him. "Don't worry, Vash, I know the drill." He smiled a little, and they had a pleasant visit until he left the next day.

Lili enjoyed straightening up her home and affairs over the next few days. She met with her boss, played with Bruno, managed her and Gilbert's blogs, baked some treats, and tended to Gilbird. She felt sorry for the little bird in his old-fashioned cage; he watched her toss toys for Bruno and return with him from walks. She talked to him as she slid out the cage tray and changed papers and fed him, but he would gaze intently at her with shiny black eyes. "I know I'm not your Papa," she murmured, carefully poking one finger through the cage bars. To her delight, Gilbird let her stroke him. "You're so soft," she exclaimed, and the bird chirped. What could it hurt to take him out for a little bit? She thought. The poor thing was used to going places with his master.

Lili checked her bedroom to makes sure the windows and door were closed. She unlocked the cage door and held out her hand, chirping softly to Gilbird. He alighted on her hand and she giggled at how his little claws tickled her skin. He puffed himself out and then flew around the room. "You've been here before," she said to him, as he settled on her bedroom lamp and then fluttered over to the windowsill. Outside her bedroom door, she heard Bruno scratch and whimper. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust her dog with the bird, so she told him to quiet. Gilbird flew about, and she enjoyed watching him enjoy his freedom. Finally, she put some special seeds as a treat in the cage and he returned. "Did you have fun_, mein kleiner Vogel_?" she asked as she closed the cage door, and she swore he looked at her and chirped.

By the time she needed to leave for Berlin, Gilbird was happily sitting on her shoulder or nestling in one hand while pecking bread and cake crumbs from the other. Lili was happy that he now trusted her and that she could let him have some freedom of movement every day. She had sewn him a quilted birdcage cover to keep him warm and calm in the car. Bruno had his crate in the back seat and they were off.

The drive was uneventful and she reached Gilbert's apartment in the evening. She noted that Gilbert actually had acquired an antique Oriental rug, a television set and a respectable-looking couch. She was happy that he was making the apartment more comfortable and homelike. She called Ludwig and Vash to let them know she was safe, fed Bruno and walked him around the neighborhood, and went to bed.

The next morning, Lil iaired the apartment out, bought some groceries, and opened Gilbird's cage. "You're home now, and your Papa will be happy to see you," she said. She watched the little bird flutter about from one perch to another, until he returned to her shoulder and puffed and groomed himself. Finally it was time to put him back in his cage, put Bruno in his crate, and go to the airport to get Gilbert.

He seemed more tired than the last time she picked him up in Vienna. When he leaned down to kiss her, he sighed and clung to her as if he needed support. "_Mein Gott_, it was a long flight," he groaned. "We had delays, and it was full, no way to stretch my legs. Who'd think sitting for hours could be so exhausting?" In the car, Gilbert was unusually quiet; no raves about Yao or excited conversation about the new moves or philosophy he had learned. Instead, he simply smiled at Lili and said, "It is so good to see you, Lili. So good to see your sweet face." And then he closed his eyes and rested as she drove them back to his home.

Since it was late when they got back to the apartment and Gilbert was more tired than hungry, Lili made omelettes for dinner and they went to bed early. "Sorry, _meine Dame_, I'm too tired to do anything but cuddle," Gilbert murmured as he put his arms around her.

Lili didn't expect or want much more at the moment; she was tired also. "That's fine. I'm just happy you're back, _Schatz." _She kissed his forehead, closed eyes and mouth. She felt his lips curve into a smile under hers. "Rest up, _mein Ritter," _she whispered.

The next morning, Lili let Gilbert sleep in. She took care of Bruno, fixed coffee and heated up sweet rolls for breakfast. He had worked so hard, she reasoned that she didn't mind taking care of him for now. She heard him enter the bathroom, shower and wander back to the bedroom. He came out, dressed for the day, and hugged her. "_Guten Morgen, Liebling_," he said as he kissed her hair. _Meine kleine Haus-Maus."_1

Lili nestled against him. She loved to feel his strong arms around her. "I made some cinnamon rolls," she said. "I know it's not on your diet, but just one morning won't hurt."

"Are you kidding? _Mein Gott,_ I was going crazy eating all that rice and tofu and bok choy. Mmmm, bread." He took a large bite of a roll. "Ahh, so good," he sighed. "And really good coffee!"

They breakfasted and then Gilbert checked his blog while Lili showered and changed. She opened Gilbirds's cage and chirped to him. The little bird flew out and perched on her shoulder. Lili walked back to the living room where Gilbert was using his laptop on his couch. Bruno dozed next to his feet.

"When did you get the rug and sofa, Gilbert?" Lili asked as she plunked down next to him.

"Francis and Antonio…" Gilbert looked at her and froze. Lili was puzzled. "What are you doing?" he said coldly.

"I'm sitting next to you, Gilbert," she said. He looked as if she were a hostile stranger.

"What did I tell you about Gilbird?"

"Keep him in the cage," Lili said hesitantly. She didn't see the problem. "But he looked so lonely, that I felt it was no problem—"

"It is a problem!" Gilbert snapped. He jumped up, throwing the laptop on the couch. Bruno bounded up to his feet. "I ask you to do one thing for me, Lili, one thing, and you disregard it!"

Gilbird startled and flew off Lili's shoulder. The two watched him flutter about the room until he settled on the top of the windowsill. When Gilbert whistled for him, the nervous bird fled for the kitchen and perched on top of a cabinet, watching the two warily. Bruno padded about anxiously.

Gilbert spun on Lili. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me?"Lili couldn't believe what he was saying. It didn't make sense. "You're the one who started yelling. What did I do?"

"You took him out of his cage!" Gilbert yelled. Lili jumped. She hadn't expected so much anger from him. "I told you not to do that and you did it!"He went into the kitchen and whistled to Gilbird, but the little bird flew away and back into the living room. Gilbird circled Lili and perched on her shoulder. The ex-nation cursed and stalked back into the living room. "Are you happy now?" he sneered. "Did you get what you want?"

"_Was zum Teufel_?" Lili could only stare at him. "Why would I be happy with this?"

"Because now he loves you, _Liechtenstein_, not me! Show him how _verdammt_ cute and harmless you are, so he'd want to stay with you? That's what you wanted, right, to take him away from me? " Gilbert's hands were in fists and he was shaking. "Just like everyone else takes everything from me!"

Now his rage started to make sense. "I didn't do this on purpose, Gilbert. I don't want to take Gilbird from you, I just wanted-"

"But you did." His voice quavered. "You're taking him from me, just like Ludwig took Germany and Berlin from me. Just like Roderich took Elizabeta from me. Just like Ivan took Matthew from me." Gilbert's face turned red and he leaned against the wall. If his hands weren't still in fists and his teeth weren't bared, Lili would have pitied him. "Everything I loved, someone took from me. Maria, Danzig, my kingdom, myself—." He slumped down on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

Lili had seen Gilbert in distress before, but this time she was afraid. She watched shudders run through his body. _Mein Gott_, she thought, what happened to him in China? She softly approached him, Bruno padding warily besides her. "Gilbert, you need to tell me what's really wrong."She hoped she sounded like a calm mistress in control of the situation.

"Don't touch me," He muttered into his hands. She could feel a wave of hostile red energy issue from him. She guessed any attempt at physically disciplining or even comforting him would be risky.

"I won't touch you. I want to talk to you. Tell me what you need." Lili's mouth felt dry and she was trembling.

"I need my _verdammt_ bird, Lili."

Lili was afraid of handling Gilbird in front of him; she wasn't sure if that would set him off further. She held out a finger and had to nudge Gilbird onto it. "Go to your master," she whispered, and to her relief, Gilbird flew over and nestled onto Gilbert's silver-blonde hair. That didn't seem to make anything better; he was still wrapped in a tense ball of anger and some deeper, sadder emotion she couldn't place. "What else do you need, Gilbert?" she asked.

"Nothing." He didn't look up or even seem to notice that Gilbird was with him.

Finally, Lili had had enough of staring at him. She went to the bedroom, put her clothes and toiletries in her overnight bag and clipped Bruno's leash to his collar. When she went to the door, she saw Gilbert in the same position, still tense, still dark, still alone.

She opened the door. "I'm going out for a walk," she announced.

"Ja, gut, whatever." His voice was muffled.

Lili shut the door and staggered down the stairs. She unlocked her car, ushered Bruno in, and drove to Ludwig's house. By the time she reached her cousin's front door, she was no longer a frightened, hurt lover, but an indignant, disrespected domina who needed some advice.

* * *

><p>1 German: my little house mouse<p> 


	82. Chapter 79 Listen to me

**Day 79 - Listen to me!**

"I just don't know what to do," Lili sighed as she ate another bite of Black Forest cake. Ludwig nodded sympathetically, wondering where such a tiny creature could put away three generous slices of cake. But she had been so busy talking and fuming about his _verdammt_ brother, that he wondered if she had even tasted the first two.

"I think you did the best you did, given the situation," Ludwig replied. They had reviewed her choices. Obviously, she couldn't beat Prussia into submission, and he had seemed too fragile for any stern discipline. Removing her presence and staying away until he was ready to be reasonable seemed like the best approach. But Lili still agonized over all the options available to him.

"What if he decides to call Francis and Antonio instead of me?" Lili asked. She ate another bite of cake. "What if I decide to go home tomorrow and he doesn't call me?"

"Then you have to think of the next step _you_ have to take," Ludwig sighed. "Are you comfortable not calling him for a day,even a week?" Lili's sad little eyes told him the answer.

"I didn't think he'd be so offended if I took Gilbird out of his cage." She scraped the crumbs on the cake plate. "When he said 'just keep him in his cage,' I thought it was more like he meant 'don't put yourself to any extra trouble' not 'you are forbidden to take him out.'" She put the crumb coated fork in her mouth. "I owe him an apology." Then she furrowed her brow. "But I'm the domina! I shouldn't have to apologize!" Then she shook her head and looked longingly at the cake. Ludwig handed her another slice. "I don't know what to do." She doggedly ate another bite of cake.

"What is more important to you, Lili, being the domina in a dominant-submissive relationship or being with Gilbert?" Ludwig thought that might help.

"Being with Gilbert." She said. Lili thought about how much more important it was to her to comfort him and set things right than make him suffer for his outburst.

"So what do you feel you need to do?"

This was where she felt torn again. She loved him but she also didn't want to be disrespected or toyed with. "I want to find out what really led him to be so upset. It's not just the bird."

"Ja," Ludwig nodded. "It would be interesting to know why he went to China and what happened over there." He gazed at her expectantly with those crystal blue eyes.

"Maybe he lost money gambling," Lili whispered. She and Gilbert had agreed on that as their cover story for other curious nations; she couldn't tell Ludwig the real reason why his brother kept going to China.

Ludwig kept staring at her. "Why can't he gamble in Austria? Or Monte Carlo? Or any place in Europe? Why China?"

Lili blushed. She and Gilbert had agreed on a second story. "He's gotten interested in Chinese philosophy. He thinks studying with Yao will help with anger management." After all, Yao had told him that martial arts was as much an intellectual and emotional discipline as a physical one.

Ludwig burst into laughter. "Anger management! So he comes home and yells at you because of his verdammt bird!" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I hope he's not going to take an exam in this!"

"Ja, if this had been a test, Gilbert would not have done well!" Lili laughed along, relieved that Ludwig was no longer staring at her.

Finally, Ludwig regained control and poured both of them a second cup of coffee. "You want to find out what happened and you want to be respected," he said, referring back to the earlier conversation. "The odds are he will contact you sometime today, all haughty and proud with a half-apology. You can take that and eventually coax him into telling you the truth, like a good ordinary girlfriend." Now he smiled conspiratorily at her. "Or use the dynamic between you to come up with a solution. So what is it?"

Lili looked confused, so Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, what are your roles in this relationship. Master and slave? Mistress and pet? Mother and son?" Lili recoiled and squealed. "Obviously not that," Ludwig sighed. "Teacher and student? What?"

She suddenly felt very shy, afraid of letting him see into their inner lives. "Lady and knight," she finally whispered. She felt as if she were offering her blunt, no-nonsense cousin a fragile antique statue and he would end up crushing it in his large hands.

To her relief, Ludwig simply smiled. "Then how does a knight win a lady's favor? She sets a task or sends him on a quest. And when he fulfills it, then he is allowed into her presence and he may have his audience with her."

Lili thought about this. It all made such good sense, much better than tying Gilbert up and whipping him. "But what if he refuses?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Then you go back to Vaduz and he must deal with the absence of his beloved. The longer he balks, the more demanding his task will be." He raised a fork and eyebrow. "You want some help with that piece of cake?" She nodded and he took a mouthful. "If you need an evil wizard or ogre or obstacle, I'll help."

"Don't hurt him!" Lili begged.

Ludwig looked befuddled. "I'm not going to beat him for you! If he calls today, make him come here, don't go to him. I have some chores around here he can do in order to talk privately to you. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable and let's let your dog play with mine outside in the yard." Poor Bruno had been commanded to lie down and stay during their whole conversation. As Lili and Ludwig let their dogs loose into the fenced-in yard, Ludwig muttered, "the yard _does_ need some cleaning, if you know what I mean." He and Lili exchanged knowing smiles.

It was odd, but pleasant to spend an afternoon alone with her cousin Germany, Lili thought. After eating half a Black Forest cake together and playing with four large dogs, the two nations discussed the current economic crisis plaguing Europe and Ludwig's ambivalence towards being regarded as the leading nation of the European Union. Then they decided to get a start on dinner, when Lili's phone buzzed.

**AWESOME_ME: Where r u? :(**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Ludwig's. Why?**

**AWESOME_ME: I need to talk 2 u**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: Come to Ludwig's**

**AWESOME_ME: Why? : (**

**LIECHTENSTEIN: B/C that's where I am**

**(**After a long pause): **AWESOME_ME: OK, I'm coming. Be there in 10**

"Good job, _Cousine."_1Ludwig said when Lili told him what was happening. "Make him sweat a little."

Sure enough, they heard a frantic rapping on the door that sent four large dogs into a barking fit. At one word from Ludwig, they grew quiet. He nodded at Lili, and she went into the rarely used formal living room.

"_'Tag, Bruder_, I'm here to see Lili." Gilbert's voice was shrill with false bravado.

Lili was shocked to hear Ludwig's exclamation of surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Pfft. A little scuffle with some neo-Nazi _Arschlochen! _Now where's Lili?" When she heard Gilbert say this, Lili wanted to run to the foyer. His getting into a fight was not part of the plan. Obviously, it was enough to throw Ludwig off script also. He excused himself, and came back to where Lili waited.

"He's been in a fight. Nothing serious, but black eye, split lip." Ludwig looked at his cousin. "Do you still want to set a task?" Lili's heart felt sick. She had a feeling that picking a fight was Gilbert's way of punishing himself for his outburst earlier that morning. Was it just to make him still perform a chore to earn her presence? Or did he really deserve mercy from her? She closed her eyes and tried to think.

"Lili, he's waiting." Ludwig's voice had the tiniest bit of impatience in it.

"Let him in!" She cried, and Ludwig nodded and went to fetch his older brother. When Lili saw Gilbert, all thoughts of making him pick up dog shit from Ludwig's yard or fixing them dinner flew from her head. She held out her arms to him and he burrowed his head into her neck. Blood had dried on his lip and on a cut over his eyebrow, and she could see the purple swelling around his left eye and cheek. His shirt collar was torn and she saw mud scrapes on his new winter coat and black jeans.

"Why did you do it, _Sie dumme Ding_2!" She murmured in his ear.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I went for a walk and I saw the _kleine Bastarde_ doing that _verdammt_ salute and shouting things.3 So I yelled at them and we exchanged blows." Lili felt him wince as she pressed her fingers into his arms. She leaned back and cradled his face in her hands. His red eyes were a mixture of embarrassment and defiance.

"Why did you _really_ do it?" She asked. "It wasn't just a bunch of kids acting like idiots."

He tried to look away, but she held his face and his gaze. "Because I needed a fight, Lili. I was an _Arschloch_ to you this morning, so if I'm going to be one, might as well be an _Arschloch_ for a good cause." He smiled crookedly. _Mein Gott_, she thought, did he have a chipped tooth?

She led him to the antique couch that dominated Ludwig's formal parlor and they sat down. "And why were you so upset with me this morning, Gilbert?"

He groaned and looked down at his hands. Lili could see the dried blood on his knuckles and the bruises rising to the skin. She was torn between kissing them and slapping them with a ruler. "We've been through that already. I told you to keep him in his cage and you didn't."

Lili remembered what she wanted to tell him. She put a finger to his swollen lips. "Let me tell you why I did that. I thought when you said 'just keep him in his cage,' it was a suggestion not to make extra work for myself. I didn't know it was a command. So I thought I was doing something nice for Gilbird by letting him have some affection and freedom. If I had known that it was because you didn't want him to grow used to me, then I would have kept him in there. I wouldn't have liked it or thought it was very loving to Gilbird, but I would have done it." She gazed at him and Gilbert finally looked down at his hands. "It would be like me telling Vash to watch Bruno, but not to play with him or pet him just in case he gets to like him. How would that be for that poor dog?" She saw Gilbert's cheeks color. "Gilbird will always love and prefer you, _Liebling,_ because he has bonded with you. You are his Papa!" She was happy to see him smile a little. "Keeping him in a cage away from others is not how you make him love you."

Lili looked over Gilbert's bowed head and saw Ludwig hovering anxiously in the doorway. She mouthed at him to give them privacy and he ducked into the kitchen. Gently, she pressed Gilbert's head against her shoulder. "But that's not what hurt me, _Schatz_. It was when you jumped from that to thinking that I was taking him away from you, and saying I was like others who had done that to you. Why did you say that?"

He just shook his head against her. Lili could feel shudders running through his shoulders as she held him. "I had a terrible week in China, Lili," he finally managed to say. "Yao wasn't happy with my progress, he was way more demanding than last time, and I was having a hard time mastering the forms and the speed. I felt hungry, tired and pissed off most of the time. I just wanted to get home and rest and be safe with you. I was going to tell you later how hard it was, but I saw you with Gilbird and –and I couldn't pretend anymore."

Lili kissed his head and tasted sweat, blood, and dirt in his hair. The fight must have been harder than she originally thought. "I'm sorry it was a terrible week," she murmured. "I wish I had known and I wish I had known how seeing Gilbird on my shouder would have affected you. But learning a new form of fighting is not going to be easy. You will rest and train here and do better at the next visit, ja?" She found herself gently rocking him.

"It's not just that, Lili," Gilbert muttered into her shoulder. He burrowed further, as if trying to hide himself. "I gambled and lost a lot of money. _A lot _of money." Lili's rocking slowed. She had not expected or encouraged him to gamble in China. The money he had won and they had invested was supposed to pay Yao for training him.

"How much did you lose, Gilbert?" When he told her the amount, she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. It was almost the same as a quarterly payment to Yao. "My, that's a lot," she finally managed to say. "We'll just have to tighten our belts and I'll talk to Vash about changing our investments temporarily for a higher yield." Of course, higher yield meant higher risk, but there was some safety and insurance there. She also would dip into her own funds if she had to.

"I'll have to play to win at Monte Carlo, Liebling," he sighed. "I have to make up what I lost." Lili felt a chill. This is what Vash had warned her about, when gambling went from an amusement to an addiction. She was afraid of Gilbert getting caught in a perpetual chase towards a set amount that would end up costing far more than the original was worth.

"We'll manage. Don't worry." She petted his shoulder, her movements becoming automatic. "Tell me what you need, Gilbert."

"I need to be punished for being such a stupid _Arschloch_," He muttered.

"You've already punished yourself enough," Lili said. She lifted his head so she could look into his eyes. She could see the same dull flat red that had disturbed her when he had told her about the dreadful night with Russia and Belarus. He was burnt out, she realized. "Tell me what you need me to do or say to make you feel better."

He sank down to his knees and buried his head in her woolen skirt. "Tell me I'm not a failure, Lili. Tell me you don't hate me." She leaned over him, protecting him from anyone's sight.

"You are not a failure, and I don't hate you," she whispered into his ear. She felt a little shudder, then a greater one run through his body. She wished she had some form of magic that could draw off the pain, shame and self-loathing he felt. All she had were soft kisses and hands to hold and rub his tense back and shoulders. "You are not alone. We will recover from this. _Du bist mein Ritter und ich liebe dich._"4

* * *

><p>1 German: Cousin (fem)<p>

2 German: You silly thing!

3 German: little bastards

4 German: You are my knight and I love you


	83. Chapter 80 Photos Part I

**Day 80 -Photos Part I**

**Ever write something that had you say, "Whoa, where did that come from?" Yeah, this is one of those. Warnings for female domination and sexual activity.**

Lili had not expected to be so busy during her stay with Gilbert in Berlin. First, there was cleaning up the financial mess he had made with his gambling losses in China. Some carefully worded phone calls and emails to Vash helped her improve their investments for some short-term gains. She and Gilbert also set limits on the online gambling to avoid further losses. Instead, they focused on generating new content for the blogs and revenue from advertisers. There might not be immediate profits, but that money could be used to slowly replace their loss and build up a cushion. Most important, she made him swear to stay away from gambling on Chinese games when visiting Yao.

"You don't need to waste money learning those games," she said firmly. "You are in China to learn how to fight and that doesn't mean gambling on Pai Gow Poker or Mah Jong!" Gilbert was about to protest, but she pressed a finger against his lips. "You are gambling to make money to pay Yao and to support your bid for Eastern Germany, not to make a fulltime living at it." He nodded. "Gut," she whispered, "now how will you make it up to me to for making this mess I have to clean up?" Gilbert's eyes narrowed and she felt his tongue swirl around her finger. It was tempting, but she withdrew it and looked coolly at him. "You can take Bruno for a walk while I check on our investments. And you can cook dinner tonight." As she stepped away from him, she saw the first glimmers of submissiveness in his eyes.

"_Ja, meine Dame_," he murmured as he attached Bruno's leash to his collar. "I'll be back in half an hour." As he turned to leave, he tilted his hips seductively. Lili mused that this evening was going to be fun.

After dinner, which consisted of roasted chicken and vegetables (Gilbert claimed the chicken breasts and reluctantly discarded the delicious, crispy skin), Lili tenderly tied his hands behind his back and made him lie over her knees as she sat on the bed. She stroked his skin as she pulled down his pants, pinching and rubbing his firm butt. Hmmm, she thought to herself, whatever Yao was doing with training Gilbert, it was pretty productive.

"I'm going to spank you, you naughty boy," she whispered. As she studied his face, she saw the restful, distant expression in his eyes. "Do you know why you deserve it?"

"_Ja, meine Dame_," he sighed. "I gambled without your permission, I forgot about limits, and I lost a sizable amount of money."

"_Richtig_," Lili replied. "One blow per 1,000 euros you lost." She had calculated that that would be enough to hurt without going overboard. She picked up the wooden hairbrush she had bought in England and smacked Gilbert briskly. "_Ein!_" She barked. He gasped and she found herself excited by the sound. "_Zwei!" _Did she hear the tiniest whimper from the mighty Prussia? She rubbed the spot she had smacked and he squirmed. "_Drei_!" He bucked and she rubbed the red spot again. Hmmm, nice firm, warm flesh. She pinched a little and he actually squealed. _Mein Gott, _Lili thought, hitting him was almost as much fun as tying him up!

"Ja, silly, naughty boy," she growled as she pulled his hair so she could see his face. "This is what you get for wasting the money _we_ worked so hard to win." Lili saw the vague gaze, the mix of lust and fear in Gilbert's eyes. It disturbed and aroused her at the same time. "_Vier_!" She cried and his body jumped under the hairbrush's blow. Even though she had bound his genitals before they started, she could feel his erection swelling against her thighs. A wave of compassion rode through her;_ what a sad, strange creature you are, _she thought. She gently stroked his hair and face as they both regulated their breathing.

"Six more strokes and you will be done," she whispered. She saw him bite his lip and felt his body brace for the remaining blows. Between each hit, she rubbed the tender red flesh and reminded him that this was what happened when he foolishly disregarded rules.

By the tenth blow, Lili's own arousal, shame at that arousal, pity and admiration for Gilbert's willingness to suffer punishment had her gasping as tears rolled down her cheeks. Both his buttocks were bright red, a startling contrast against his snow-white skin. She gently rubbed as he panted and sighed under the sensation.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to do this to you?" She asked. Gilbert shook his head. "I love you so much, _Preußen_, and I am so proud to be _ deine Dame_." She was touched to see the first tears of the whole session roll down Gilbert's cheeks. "It pains me when you misbehave and I have to correct you." Maybe, she thought that was a lie after all; this time, she had actually enjoyed it. But there was sorrow mingled in her pleasure as well. "I am no longer angry at you, _Schatz. _I forgive you. And you must forgive me."

"I do, _meine Dame_, I do." He whispered. She wiped away his and her tears and said gently, "I wouldn't do these things to you if I didn't care, _mein Ritter_." Lili thought about how much work, planning, and responsibility went into dominating him. _Mein Gott,_ she thought for a second, who would do this if they weren't in love with their submissive? "You must show me that you forgive and appreciate me, _mein Lieblingsjunge."_1

Gilbert nodded frantically and Lili helped him to his knees on a pillow on the floor. She pulled up her skirt and slip and felt him rub his cheeks and lips against her stocking-clad thighs. As he kissed further up, she noted with satisfaction the look of pleasant surprise on his face when he reached her garter straps. Ja, she thought to herself, if I'm going to be a stern, old-fashioned _Mami_, I better dress the part. His hands were still bound, so she inched up her slip so he could see the straps leading to the black leather corset and her lack of panties. When he exhaled in gratitude, his breath tickled her and she giggled. She laughed even more as he nosed and mouthed her, sending ripples of delight up through her body.

Lili stroked his hair and cradled his head as he diligently licked her. "Oh, you're so good at this, you're such a good boy," she gasped as she rocked against him. When Gilbert looked up at her, it wasn't with the usual confident smirk, but a bright eagerness that made her gasp at the beauty and innocence at work in such a sordid fashion. "You're lovely!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks as the joy crested within her. "You're so lovely!"

She finally had to stop him; she was becoming too sensitive for it to be pleasurable anymore. "Stand up, _Liebling_. I want to reward you for being so good." She pulled his pants and briefs down and undid the bindings she had tied earlier. Lili closed her eyes and rubbed herself against him; he was still hot and hard. She started with little kisses and nibbles that made him gasp and press eagerly against her lips. She teased him with her tongue and fingers until she could take him in her mouth and control his thrusts. She loved hearing him pant and sigh, completely helpless to control the pace as she gripped his hips.

Lili pulled away and looked up at him. "Where do you want to cum, _Liebling?" _ She stroked his shaft and fingered his exposed tip as he looked down at her, frantic with desire.

"Anywhere," he moaned, "anywhere inside you." Lili ran her tongue around him and slipped him back into her mouth. When he came, she had to brace her arms against him so he wouldn't collapse on top of her. She kneeled up on the bed and kissed him, so they could taste each other. Finally she pulled him down to the bed on his side and undid his wrists and rubbed them.

Lili caressed Gilbert's hair and side as he sprawled on top of her. She had been startled at what she had felt and seen. It was as if she had looked inside his heart and had glimpsed something so vulnerable that Gilbird could have destroyed it. And as for herself, she had felt shaken at how she had enjoyed his reaction to her blows, and yet how protective she had felt. If anyone else had tried the same to him, she knew she would have attacked them.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack," she whispered. When she came back and applied the ice pack to his butt, she snuggled up to his looked into Gilbert's eyes and noticed the shift from red to deep purple in his irises. She couldn't tell if he was relaxed, sad, or happy. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she stroked him.

"I'm not thinking at all, _Gott Sei Dank_," he said, and he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Gilbert turned in the middle of the night and saw Lili lying next to him, still in her corset. In the artificial light coming through the blinds (he had bought and installed some), he could see her ivory face at rest. She looked like a child, he thought, but what a wise, knowing, perverse child she was. Her small breasts rose and sunk with each breath, and her soft pink lips (what clever, teasing lips, he thought) were slightly parted.<p>

She had seen him, he thought, she had seen a part of him that he thought was long dead and gone. In the past, he would have been frightened and angry, and found various ways to punish her for such knowledge. But this was Lili, and she was different. She could see all the forms he had taken over a thousand years and he was safe. Even the smallest, weakest parts of him: she would cherish them like a small bird nestled between her breasts. He pressed the lightest of kisses onto her forehead, wrapped his arms around her and surrendered to sleep.

**Okay, is this creepy, tender, manipulative or loving? What do you think? I really want to know. And if you're thinking, "What does this have to do with photos?", then Part II will help you make the connection. And thanks for all the reviews; they inspire all sorts of thoughts and dialogue about this story!**

* * *

><p>1 Geman: my darling boy<p> 


	84. Chapter 80 Photos Part II

**Day 80 -Photos Part II**

Gilbert's training regimen in Berlin included cardio, resistance training, and martial arts lessons and sparring. Lili was impressed by how disciplined he was about going to the gym or studio. When he was away, she worked on her blog or went to Ludwig's house. She enjoyed getting to know her cousin Germany better. They would bake together while discussing the present or the past.

The will that Gilbert had shown her still haunted Lili. One day, as she and Ludwig waited for the Tyrolean cake to finish baking, she turned to him.1 "Do you remember posing for a portrait with Gilbert and being sketched by the city of Danzig?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. How do you know about that?"

"Gilbert mentioned it," Lili said. It wasn't a total lie, she reassured herself. "Do you know where it is?" She didn't remember seeing anything that looked like a sketchbook or rolled-up poster when they moved Gilbert's belongings to his new apartment.

To her surprise, Ludwig jumped up and gestured for her to follow him. They went upstairs to his study and she watched him rummage around in an antique wardrobe. Finally, he pulled out what seemed to be a large framed painting wrapped in brown paper. He undid the paper and leaned the framed picture against a bookshelf so Lili could examine it in the winter sunlight.

It was an allegorical portrait of Germany and Prussia done in oil pastels. Germany stood at one side of a heavy wooden table, dressed in a Prussian blue military tunic. Engineering instruments, a microscope, books with titles by famous German philosophers, scientists, and poets, and two globes—one of the earth, one of the heavens were on the table. Germany had a map spread under his fingers and he was looking thoughtfully at Prussia at the opposite side of the table.

Lili inhaled sharply when she saw the sketch of her lover. He wore the black and silver uniform of the 1st Life Hussars, and his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. On the wall behind him, were paintings of the great battles of Prussian and German history. On his side of the table was a hussar's busby, a brace of pistols, an eighteenth-century flute, and a hooded falcon on its perch.2 But it was the depiction of Prussia that grabbed Lili's attention. She remembered he had looked proud back in 1866, when he and Ludwig had tried to persuade her to join the North German Confederation, but he looked downright haughty in this sketch. The artist had deftly captured the tilt of his head, the commanding stare of his red-violet eyes and the slight sneer to his lips as he gazed out of the sketch towards the viewer. She admired the way the artist had him pose so one could see his slim hips and waist and his broad shoulders.

"Danzig was a very good artist." Lili had to acknowledge. Austria had made sure that she had learned feminine accomplishments, such as sketching, and she was actually very good at drawing flowers and birds. But the pastel draft of the portrait revealed not just technical skill, but a talent for capturing the subjects' characters. Lili could see how serious yet youthful Ludwig had been, the gratitude and admiration in his eyes as he gazed across at his older brother. And of course, Danzig had captured Gilbert's energy and pride. "Was the final painting ever completed?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Gilbert decided he didn't want her in the studio all day." He smiled bitterly. "She's in the sketch, twice. Let me show you." He pointed to a small mirror next to a map of the city of Danzig behind Gilbert's head. Lili peered, and managed to make out a female figure standing before an easel. There wasn't enough detail to get a specific portrait of her, but Lili could make out a pale face and brown hair.

"That was my idea," Ludwig said. "There's Gilbert's idea of putting Danzig in the portrait." He pointed at a spot under the table near Prussia's shiny black boots. A small golden-brown spitz dog lay next to his feet, a red-and-yellow ribbon around its fluffy neck. Somehow, the artist managed to make the soft oil pastel capture the sadness and boredom in the little dog's bright eyes.

"He thought it was funny, Danzig being the major city of Pommern, and all," Ludwig said3. Lili detected a touch of contempt in his voice. She looked back at the portrait of Prussia and realized that he looked like the kind of character who would enjoy exerting his power over another in such a fashion.

"Did you think it was funny?" she whispered.

"Nein, I thought it was cruel," Ludwig said briskly. They heard the oven timer go off; time to take the Tyrolean cake out of the oven. Before he went downstairs, Ludwig fished out some thick, faded, worn photo albums and placed them on his desk. "I'll bring up some coffee and we can have nice stroll down Memory Lane," he said. "Start with that one." He tapped a large worn velvet-covered album and headed downstairs.

Lili pulled up a chair to the desk and opened the album. She could guess from the clothing and poses, that the pictures dated from the mid to late 1870s. There was a formal group portrait of the member nations of the German empire. Ludwig and Gilbert were in the forefront of course, but she could recognize the Kingdom of Bavaria, Hannover (a serious young woman who could have been Ludwig's twin sister), and a few others. How many of them, she thought now, had diminished into states, willing to let Ludwig do the hard work of representing them to the world. She also wondered how many of them laughed behind their hands at how far the once-mighty Prussia had fallen in the world, crushed under Fortune's wheel, while they had safely hopped off and found quieter ways of existence.

She recognized family portraits as well, when Germany and Austria had settled into a peaceful co-existence, and she had been invited to Vienna for Christmas and New Year's celebrations. There she was, tiny, with long hair in braids or waves, whatever the fashion dictated, usually by Austria's side. Vash was there also, but alone, prickly and independent as he always had been. Elizabeta was there, always fashionably dressed, her height and athletic figure flattered by the tight corsets and exaggerated bustles of the 1880s. Lili sadly noted that she looked like a little chair or tea table in the same styles. And of course, Germany and Prussia in various types of military uniforms stood proudly at attention; _Mein Gott, _ she smiled, how fond they were of their uniforms then!

There were informal pictures as well. Ludwig must have had one of the first portable cameras, for there were a series of photographs of the palaces in Pottsdam, where the German emperors spent their springs and summers. In one, he, Gilbert and a female posed in front of the Chinese teahouse in Sans Souci Park. For a second, Lili was surprised to see Elizabeta with Prussia; that had been when she had remembered how the marriage between her and Roderich had been blissful. But she looked more carefully and realized the female figure's facial structure and eyes were different from Elizabeta's.

"That's Danzig." Ludwig's voice startled her. He set down their coffee mugs and sat down next to her. "Here's another picture of her that gives a better sense of her appearance. " He flipped a few of the album's stiff pages and found a handtinted photograph of Gilbert and Danzig standing together in the music room of the old _Stadtschlosse _in Berlin. Gilbert wore the "walking about" uniform of a Prussian army officer and had his arm around the uncomfortably tiny waist of Danzig. Lili could see the city's hair was tinted golden brown and her eyes were a dark blue-gray. She looked, she realized, like a cross between Lithuania and Hungary. Even though she was fashionably dressed and there was actually a look of doting pride on Gilbert's face, Danzig looked unreadable, with blank distant eyes.

Another picture showed the two in casual dress (or what passed for casual dress in 1880s Berlin, Lili thought to herself) sitting on a picnic blanket. Danzig wore a pretty afternoon dress, a small tilted bonnet and wielded a parasol as she primly sat upright. Gilbert was sprawled across the blanket, grinning smugly into the camera. Danzig gazed into the distance, as if she were looking for something else.

Ludwig pointed out dates, names and locations as they went through the albums. Lili felt herself growing more depressed whenever she saw a portrait of Gilbert and Danzig together. In one, they were dressed for an early twentieth-century costume ball; silly Prussia was an outlandish Turkish sultan, and Danzig was lavishly dressed as a dancing girl. All the exotic and expensive jewels and silks could not hide the despair in her eyes.

Only a few pictures showed the Polish city looking vaguely happy and significantly they were when she was alone. These pictures dated from the 1890s, and while her hair was drawn up in the unflattering tight pompadour and bun of that period, her normally guarded eyes were hopeful and a small smile played on her lips. Lili wondered who was the recipient of the wistful gaze. "Did you take these pictures?" she asked.

Ludwig nodded. Lili looked at him with surprise. As long as she had known him, he had either been alone or with Northern Italy. She had assumed that he had always preferred males, but kept to himself until he had found Feliciano. Now these photographs of Danzig made her reconsider her cousin. "Did you love her?" She asked.

Ludwig pondered the question and shrugged. "I was young, very romantic, and she was beautiful, intelligent, musical, artistic, and very sad. I wanted to save her, to be _her_ knight." He smiled knowingly at Lili. "But it wasn't meant to be. Gilbert made it clear that she belonged to him. Besides, when 1918 came around and she left him, _I _had to clean up the mess. I was angry at her for awhile."

They looked at another album, laughing and reminiscing over family and Christmas tree photographs. Then there were the pictures of Gilbert and Danzig posing in rooms and gardens, on terraces and park benches. Gilbert would look proud, serious, playful or even lecherous, while Danzig's expressions ranged from half-hearted pretense to resignation to the same dead-eyed stare Lili had seen in Gilbert's eyes the night he told her about Russia and Belarus.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Why does she look so miserable?" she demanded as she closed one album. "He's smiling with her, she has pretty clothes and jewels, he's taking her to these palaces and parks, and she never looks happy! Not even grateful!"

When Ludwig looked at her, she suddenly felt very childish and stupid. "He could be very cruel to her, Lili," he said. "Yes, she has fine things and often he would treat her like his favorite pet dog, but she was at his whims. She belonged to him, she could never leave, and he let her know that. He would give her a harp to play one night, and tease and beat her the next. I was there, Lili," Ludwig's pale blue eyes grew cold, "I saw what he did to her."

Finally, he pulled out another album. "If you want happy pictures, here you are." He opened it and Lili saw that the clothing had returned to the early 1870s. There was a formal portrait of Gilbert and Ludwig, then some of them with various members of the Imperial family. As he turned one plate, Lili saw a piece of brittle old paper. Before Ludwig could get it, she pulled it away and looked at it.

It was a pencil sketch of Gilbert at a desk with books. He was busy at work on one of his journals. Lili smiled tenderly; she had seen that same serious, diligent expression before as he typed at his blog. The artist had caught the sharp planes of his nose, cheekbones and jaw, but had made him look elegant instead of rapacious. She admired how well the artist sketched his long fingers and used shading to highlight the silvery blonde of his hair. The haughty, challenging stare of the pastel portrait was now softer and more likable. The details and the rendering of his spirit showed signs of careful attention, a wish to capture the best of him. The signature and date read, _Adeladja __Łukasiewicz, Gdansk, 1872. _

Lili felt very tired. She handed the fragile sketch to Ludwig, who looked at her with concern. "You know he's not a monster," he said kindly to her. "and for better or worse, being East Germany did change him." Lili nodded; _Oh, if you only knew how that happened_, she thought. "He loves you, Lili," Ludwig said as he squeezed his cousin's petite shoulders. "and you are not Danzig." Lili allowed her strong cousin to draw her in for a shoulder hug. "The Tyrolean cake should be cool enough to cut now!" He said excitedly, and the two nations grabbed their coffee mugs and left the past.

**I will not be posting or signing in on June 23 (all the cool kidz know why ;P). so if you have been thinking of posting a review, do it now or Sunday. Please, with a slice of Tyrolean cake XD.**

* * *

><p>1 Tyrolean cake: a German cake recipe that features the flavors of lemon, hazelnuts or almonds, cinnamon and chocolate. From the website, <em>Germanpastrybaking<em>, copyright Margit Stoll Dutton.

2 Busby: the furry hat that was part of the Hussar uniform. Not as tall as the

3 Pommern : German for Pomerania, a region that now belongs officially to Poland. And yes, the little spitz is a Pomeranian. Oh Gilbert, you witty fellow, you (eyeroll).


	85. Chapter 81 Shoes

**Day 81 – Shoes**

Lili arrived in Paris a few days before the World Meeting so she could get ready for the dance. She had already bought her dress on eBay for a very good price; sometimes it helps to be tiny, she thought. She brought it to a seamstress to have it altered and some beadwork replaced. Then she looked about the vintage and antique stores for accessories. As a favor to Gilbert, Francis had given her a list of some of the best vintage stores in Paris. He had also volunteered to shop with her, but when he made his offer and his hand slowly traveled down her back, she politely but firmly refused.

By the time Vash and the other nations had arrived for the official start of the meeting, Lili had almost everything she needed but shoes. She really didn't like the idea of wearing someone's broken-in shoes, no matter how pretty, but the modern evening styles did not match her dress. So when Monaco and Belgium talked about shoe-shopping for the dance, she was happy to go along.

Monaco knew the more interesting shoe boutiques in Paris, and apparently the owners knew here. As they walked about the Marais neighbhorhood, peeking into stores, Lili saw many pretty styles for her friends but none for herself.

"What are you looking, Lili?" Bella asked as she tried on a pair of strappy silver heels.

"Something vintage or vintage looking, with a low heel." Lili marveled at how easily Belgium could balance and move in the spike heels.

"Then we need to go to Pretty Box," Monique said. They waited for Bella to make her purchase and then they headed out to the vintage clothing store. There were racks of belts, bags and shoes, with plenty of reptile-skin shoes from the 1950s, but nothing in the style Lili wanted. She had a fixed idea in her mind, and she started to wonder if she should give up.

"I'll call _mon frère_ and get some names of other stores," Monaco said. She called Francis, chatted a bit and then turned to Lili. "What decade are you talking about?"

"1910s, 1920s, 1930s," Lili said. Monique repeated the dates in French and then listened attentively. "_Merci, Francis. Á bientôt_!" She turned to Lili and Bella. "He knows of a place that specializes in that era. We'll take the Métro and meet him there. Oh well, Lili thought, at least with the two other nations, she would not feel as vulnerable around Francis.

They ended up in the 10th Arrondissemente,where Francis greeted them. Objectively, Lili could acknowledge that France was a handsome nation, but she had never found him attractive. It was his reputation for promiscuity, and rumors of wild behavior that Vash had told her. She had never wanted to be seduced and then laughed at and thrown aside. Yet here he was, laughing and chatting easily with her friends. As long as he keeps his hands to himself, she thought, she would not hold his reputation against him.

"_Alors, allons-y_." France led them to a small discreet-looking store. In it was a collection of vintage clothing, shoes and accessories that were impeccably arranged. Lili looked at the shoes, and to her dismay, saw none that fit her needs. Francis shrugged and led them to another high-end _friperie_.1 Again, no luck.

"Do the shoes _have _to be vintage?" Bella sighed as they left third store.

"No, but they need to look vintage," Lili said. She looked up to Francis. "Do you know of any shoe stores or designers who make vintage-look shoes?"

France rubbed his artistically scruffy chin. "Oui, I know a few stores. Back to the Métro!" Belgium announced that she needed to get back to her hotel to drop off her purchases; Lili had a sneaking feeling she was tired of going on a wild goose chase for her shoes. Monaco and France discussed the upcoming dance and his new president as they looked for the shoe stores.

After checking three more stores, Monique announced she needed coffee, so the three nations stopped at a café. Lili started to feel guilty about dragging the other two about for hershoes. After all, she had a couple more days left to shop.

"Lili," Francis said, "maybe you could draw a picture of what your ideal shoe looks like? That may make things easier, non?" Lili nodded, took out a pen and drew on a paper napkin. Francis looked at the sketch and made a little moue with his lips.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est_?" Monaco asked her older brother. France made a "pfft" sound and Lili felt as if she had done something very wrong. She already felt like she was imposing on him, but she now felt like a greater burden.

Francis tapped the napkin against his sensual lips and then pulled out his phone and made a call. After a brief, business-like conversation, he ended the call. "Alors, we have only an hour left before they close." He gestured for the waiter to bring the bill.

Lili felt excited as they rode the Métro to the antique flea market at Saint-Ouen. "I think we will find your shoes, Lili," Francis said kindly as he put his arm around her shoulder. She felt so grateful that she didn't flinch. "We will fit those pretty little feet like a true _princesse_, non?" Now Lili felt a little nervous as she saw him look down at her feet and lick his lips.

They got out and entered the flea market. Lili and Monaco followed France as he sauntered through the stalls until they came to a store called Falbalas. Apparently, the staff knew him as they greeted him warmly. Francis introduced Lili to them and showed them the shoe sketch. The saleswoman measured her feet and murmured, "_Vous avez les petites pieds, madameoiselle._"2 She got up and brought back some boxes. Lili tried a couple of pairs on, and while she thought they were attractive vintage styles, they did not excite her.

The third pair was the charm. They fit perfectly and were a beautiful golden kid. Monaco got so excited, she had to push her glasses back up her nose. "Oh, Lili, those are lovely! I'd buy them and build an outfit around them!"

"You don't think the heel is too high?" Lili asked. She slowly walked back and forth, feeling a little wobbly.

"You can manage. They make your calves look luscious." France sat languidly in an antique chair, admiring her.

"Oh stop!" Monique teased. _"Tu me fais jalouse_."3 Lili looked at her quizzically. Was she teasing Francis as a little sister or a little girlfriend? After all, this was the same nation who called Seychelles _sa petite soeur_ and had no problem making out with her at Lili and Gilbert's birthday party.

"I will buy them then." Lili turned to the saleswoman who boxed up the shoes and rang up the purchase at the cash register. They thanked the staff and left.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Francis," Lili said as they rode back to the Swiss embassy. She felt a little bad for judging him. His looks and comments might have been disconcerting, but he had behaved himself. If anything, he seemed more interested in playing with Monaco's long braid than hitting on Lili.

"_C'est rien. Ton homme est mon ami_, so you're off limits4. Unless," he cast her a seductive glance, "you and Gilbert ever need a third…" He trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

Lili looked at Monique, who seemed as unmoved as if France had offered to help Lili and Gilbert move furniture. Maybe things really are different with the Mediterranean types, she thought. When Monaco sidled up to her older brother and smiled at her, Lili started to feel a little nervous. To her relief, she heard the name of her stop. "I must go. Again, thank you so much." She and Monaco exchanged cheek kisses and then she stopped before Francis.

"I really appreciate what you've done today. Just don't tell Gilbert about the shoes, because I want to surprise him. _S'il vous plait_?" Suddenly on a whim, she kissed him on the cheek. Francis looked startled and then Lili was surprised to see the jaded nation blush.

"_Mais bien sûr,"_ he purred. Lili ran up the stairs and to her hotel. She reviewed her purchases and smiled.

**I know, a surprisingly dull chapter for "shoes." But I think this story has enough kink for now. It'll get better with the dance and party at Monte Carlo! And I want to thank all of you for your reviews! I hope you keep reading and posting as we enter the final stretch.**

* * *

><p>1 French: secondhand clothing store<p>

2 You have little feet, miss

3 You're making me jealous.

4 French: It's nothing (you're welcome). Your man is my friend


	86. Chapter 82 Nostalgic Day

**Day 82 Nostalgic Day**

"Vash, you're not wearing that!" Lili sighed. She and her brother were in Monte Carlo, getting ready for the dance and casino night. She saw Vash leave his room in his typical camouflage jacket.

"Since when do you care what I wear?" He asked, his green eyes suspicious. Lili was still in her bathrobe. "And what are those weird clamps in your hair?"

"Since tonight, when we are supposed to be in formal dress." Lili spun her brother around back to his room. "Did you bring your tuxedo?" He shook his head. "A dark suit?" He nodded. "Then change!"

"Still haven't told me about those things on your head!" He said through the closed door.

"You'll see," Lili sang. She patted her hair; still a little too damp. She'd have to use the hotel hair dryer and hope for the best. She looked at her evening's outfit, laid out carefully on her bed, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Ludwig facepalmed when Gilbert strode into their hotel lobby. "Mein Gott, you're not wearing that to the party!"<p>

"_Wat_? I look awesome!" Gilbert slowly turned around, basking in the smiles and intrigued stares of mortals. It was not every day that a slim, silver blond man walked into their lives dressed in a black Napoleonic-era hussar's uniform with silver braid. His red-violet eyes flashed proudly.

"You look like a crazy person," Ludwig moaned. He was dressed in a modern tuxedo. "Don't you have that expensive suit you can wear?"

Gilbert jutted his pointed chin at his brother. "Nein. I'm wearing this. France said past-era uniforms were fine."

Ludwig blushed as he saw the mortals peering at his brother. Sure, some looked awed and impressed, but others were snickering. Feliciano didn't help things by running through the lobby and exclaiming, "Germany, there you are! Have you seen that –vee! Gilbert!" He started blowing kisses at him. "_Lei guarda favoloso_!"1 Gilbert preened some more.

"Don't encourage him, Feli," Ludwig muttered. He stared at his brother. "Go upstairs and change into something more modern. You're embarrassing me."

Gilbert snorted. "I'm embarrassing you? " He looked offended , and then his face darkened. "Oh, I'll go upstairs and change, _Bruderchen_,"he hissed, "I'll put on one of my twentieth-century uniforms, and I'm not talking the DDR."2 He looked pleased when Ludwig blanched.

"Nein, we'll be late," Ludwig stammered. "You'll look the fool, not me."

"I don't think so," Gilbert said, his good mood restored. He noted the admiring glances of mortal women at the rear view of his tight-fitting breeches. The silver embroidery accentuating the seat didn't hurt either, he thought.

* * *

><p>"She's usually never like this," Vash said glumly to Hungary and Austria. Elizabeta and Roderich nodded sympathetically. Usually, Lili was punctual but she was running late as she prepared for the evening. The other nations waited in the hotel lobby, on the lookout for Germany, Prussia and Northern Italy.<p>

"There they are," Elizabeta said when she saw Feliciano wave cheerfully at them. When she saw Gilbert swagger in, she just shook her head and laughed, "What the hell, Gil? If I had known we were wearing uniforms, I would have worn _my_ hussar uniform!"3

"Ah, but you look fine the way you are," Gilbert said, noting her sleek, straight emerald-green gown. "Besides," he leaned over to whisper, "you _are_ getting a little broad in the beam, if you know what I'm saying." Elizabeta glared and reached into her evening bag. Gilbert jumped out of reach. "Where's Lili?" He asked.

"Still dressing," Vash sighed. He grimaced at how showy Prussia was. The nations chatted by the marble staircase in the lobby, occasionally checking the elevators or the looking up to see if Lili had arrived. Finally Vash called her on his phone. "She's coming," he told the others.

"Gut," Germany grumbled, "because that _verdammt _limousine driver wants me to pay his parking."

Lili checked herself in the mirror before leaving the hotel room. She trotted down the corridor, mindful of her new high heels and holding up her dress's flowing back hem. She got to the head of the stairs and looked down. There they were, chatting and looking about impatiently. When she saw Gilbert in his uniform, her heart started beating faster and her mouth went dry. _Mein Gott,_ he looks like he did in the oil pastel portrait, she thought.4 Her fingers trembled as she took her phone out of her beaded evening bag and called Vash. "I'm coming down the stairs," she whispered. She saw him look up, and nudge Roderich. Soon all of them were looking at her.

_Don't fall, don't fall_, she told herself. Carefully,as if she were walking an icy trail, she stepped down, stair by stair. She watched her gold kid shoes hit each step. The whole hotel seemed to quiet and she could hear her leather soles ring upon the marble and her own heart beat. _Stay calm, don't faint_. She dared to look up and she saw her family and friends staring at her. She couldn't miss Northern Italy jumping up and down with delight, but she looked for Gilbert. He looked as if Hungary had smacked him over the head with a frying pan at the happiest moment of his life. He was smiling at her, and she found her nerves steadying as she smiled in return. By the time she reached the last few steps, she felt confident enough to wave her ostrich plume fan coquettishly at them.

Gilbert walked over, took her free hand and bowed over it, with a little heel click. Lili couldn't help a little giggle. "You look…awesome," he whispered.

"Danke," she murmured, hoping her curtsey wasn't too awkward. "So do you." He led her back to the waiting group. Roderich and Ludwig looked at her with open admiration, while Feliciano cried, _"Bellissima_!" He ran over to her and chatted excitedly with Lili about the beading on the silk gown and how the straight Twenties style complemented her figure. As she nodded and thanked him, Lili glanced over at Vash and Elizabeta. Her brother looked strange, as if he had been punched in the stomach and Elizabeta's green eyes were inscrutable. Her mouth was a straight line.

Suddenly Lili felt embarrassed and selfish. She had made a late entrance and it had gotten everyone's attention, but she could see that not everyone was happy. She wasn't surprised to see Elizabeta's expression, even though it disappointed her, but Vash's face haunted her.

Ludwig clapped his large hands. "Let's go!" He said, and the group walked out to the waiting limousine.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert saw Lili at the top of the marble staircase, he was struck by how beautiful she was. Sure, she was cute, and he had seen glimpses of beauty in their private moments, but this was a transformation. She was still Lili, of course; still petite, pink-and-white, with round green eyes and blonde hair. But the bobbed hair had been waved and caught with a headband that bore the cornflower brooch he had given her for Christmas. Her vintage beaded flapper dress wafted in layers of blue chiffon and silk, and gold and silver beads shone like constellations Her legs glistened in silk stockings and she stepped gently in golden evening slippers with high curved Louis heels. She bored a delicate beaded evening bag and the final touch was the light blue ostrich feather fan. With her delicate coloring and poise, she looked as if she had stepped out of one of the great fashion illustrations of a French magazine from the 1920s.<p>

This is how she should always be, he thought, so dainty, so regal, finally confident in and recognized for her delicate beauty. When they left the lobby, Gilbert made a point of slowing down and making sure they were the last couple to leave. As they strode arm in arm, past murmuring, smiling mortals, he smiled encouragingly at Lili, who now blushed a little. "We're awesome-looking," he whispered. "Enjoy their admiration, _meine kleine Prinzessin_." She smiled up at him, and he was tempted to scoop her up and away to the hotel's grandest suite, where he could spend an eternity adoring her. But of course, they didn't have time for that. The Casino de Monte Carlo and a chance to make up his losses awaited them.

**If you want to see Gilbert's awesome Hussar uniforms, I suggest googling "Death's Head Hussar" or checking out the websites "military heritage" or "Imperial German Army Uniforms." There's also a tumblr account called "effyeahmeninolduniforms" that has several Hussar uniforms from the nineteenth century. **

**Thank you for the reviews and more always makes me happy!**

* * *

><p>1 Italian: you look fabulous!<p>

2 Deutsche Demokratische Republik or East Germany

3 The hussars did originate from Hungarian cavalry.

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 80 Part II "Photos"


	87. Chapter 83 Nightclub

**Day 83 – Nightclub**

**Multiple points of view because there's a lot going on. BelarusxLithuania are here for faithful reader and reviewer, BrocktreeJustLeft. And I apologize for the delay in posting, but as you will see, this is full of goodies! At least I hope you think they are goodies.**

Natalia could feel the joy rising in her for the first time in days. It was like a hum that vibrated through her body, a constant whir of energy that enabled her to stay up two nights in a row to finish her evening gown for Monte Carlo. She had starting emailing and texting Lithuania again and it amused her to carry on two flirtations simultaneously—one with him, one with Norway—on her computer. She loved how they contrasted each other: one cool, distant, teasing, with promises of total dominance, the other hot, eager, serious, pledging to make her happy. She _was_ happy, happier than she had been in weeks. Before, she had been merely functional, able to listen to her boss, to care for her household, but unable to feel anything. Now she felt, alive, powerful, desired. _See brat,_ she thought as she applied dabs of a heady floral perfume, nations want _me_, they desire _me_, but I only want _you._ Maybe running out of her prescription was a blessing, after all.

* * *

><p>France had let the nations know that the first hour was to be devoted to nineteenth-century dances such as quadrilles and waltzes. Then the next two hours would be twentieth-century ballroom, including the Charleston and swing. At eleven-thirty, a DJ would take over to spin the latest club hits. And of course, there were always the gambling tables, the bars, and the buffet supper at midnight.<p>

He and Monaco greeted their guests as they streamed into the grand white room of the Casino de Monte Carlo. Francis could always count on the Nordic and Germanic nations to be prompt, so at least there would be some dancers for the first hour. To his relief, Spain showed up on time with Belgium and the Netherlands. They gaped when they saw each other.

"I thought we were dressing from the 1970s!" Spain gestured at his wide-lapeled tuxedo with the frilled shirt. At least Belgium's Yves St. Laurent gown was timeless.

"I thought we were doing the the 1770s!" Francis suddenly felt very foolish in his silk stockings with embroidered clocks and his sky blue court suit.

"I could kill Gilbert!" Antonio growled. Francis shot him a disdainful look; Spain looked merely dated, whereas he looked like an extra from a documentary about Marie Antoinette.

"Kesesesese, why didn't you two fools check with each other?" Both nations spun and glared at the last third of the Bad Touch Trio. "Why didn't you average the dates and come up with 1870s?" Gilbert grinned at his friends.

Within seconds, the ill will faded. "If I had known you were wearing that, I would have worn my _traje de luces_," Spain said, "and then we could have had a best butt competition at midnight."1

"And I have luscious calves, _non_?" France winked at Lili and Monaco and they smiled at their inside joke from the shoe-shopping. "The important thing is that _les femmes sont belles. La Belgique port_ Yves St. Laurent, and Lili," he smiled warmly, you look like you stepped out _of le Gazette du Bon Ton_."2 He was charmed by Liechtentstein's blush and her doll-like features. Why, France thought to himself, had he let this nearby gem fall into his crazy friend's hands? Then he saw the stoic face of Switzerland and he remembered why.

* * *

><p>The formal dances had begun and Lithuania searched nervously for Belarus. He knew that Russia and his sisters tended to be late, but Poland had made sure Ukraine had accompanied him. He watched the two in the quadrille and envied them. He hoped that his tuxedo was timeless enough not to look shabby; Feliks had begged him to wear something from the Golden Age of the Commonwealth, but he had refused. He wanted to look Western, debonair and handsome; he didn't have the insane courage of his companion to dress up like a <em>szlachta<em> from the seventeenth century.3

And then he saw her. Belarus's dress recalled the grand ballgowns of the 1950s, which echoed the crinolines and boned bodices of the 1860s. She had missed both ages, and now her black and white gown made up for it. Even though she clung to her brother's arm (and her brother only had eyes for Canada, looking handsome in his Royal Canadian Mounted Police dress uniform), Lithuania's throat tightened and his heart raced. She was so youthful with her long hair, so lovely in a gown that an American 1950s debutante would have worn. Then she turned her pale eyes to him and he felt struck, as surely as if she had thrown a dagger into his heart.

Toris watched her whisper to her brother, who seemed more than happy to let her go. She glided over to him, her full skirt swaying like a black dahlia in a breeze. He could only watch as she approached and held out a languid hand in a fine leather glove. "You promised me a dance," she whispered, and as he took her hand and led her out for the quadrille, it was as if his mind, heart and body had become hers to command.

* * *

><p>Feliks could have told anyone willing to listen that when Belarus actually paid attention to Lithuania, things were going to end badly.<p>

* * *

><p>It was odd how the old dances and figures came back to one, Gilbert mused, as he walked Lili through one part of the quadrille. If it weren't for the motley assortment of formal wear, he could close his eyes and it was the Congress of Vienna or one of the endless balls held in Berlin during the nineteenth century. He had never been one for court niceties, but as a nation, he followed the whims of his leaders. When they wanted him to fight, he fought; when they wanted him to dance, he did. And even though he preferred the twentieth century's social dances, he could manage a quadrille or lancer when he had to.<p>

Even when he was with another partner (especially if that partner was Belgium, who pointedly ignored him), his eyes were on Lili. How lightly and surely she moved, as she chatted briefly with whomever she was paired. She was all gold and light blue, all light and air. He found himself admiring her more and more, longing for the moment they could be alone and he could hold and caress her and tell her how beautiful she was, how she was the most fair and loving boss he had ever had. How could something so small and vulnerable-looking command him? Their eyes met as they each passed on to different partners and he knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Lili exchanged partners and found herself with England. Arthur wore the non-ceremonial dress uniform of the Queen's Household Cavalry; he looked very handsome in the dark blue contemporary uniform. His green eyes crinkled under his bushy brows.<p>

"You look like one of the Bright Young Things that used to tear around London," he said as they turned their figure. "Put me down on your dance card for a foxtrot, please."

"I'll be happy to," Lili replied. France had actually revived the old custom of the dance card and she would pencil his name in at the next opportunity. She would have happily danced with Gilbert all night, but that was not the purpose of the formal dance hours. "Are you with Seychelles tonight?"

Arthur pursed his lips. "It's complicated," he replied. "I'm with her, with Alfred. I think I've become the Poland of the Anglophone world."

"It's nice to be wanted!"Lili laughed as he passed her on to her next partner, Denmark.

"_Hej_, Jam Kitten!" Matthias said. His large broad hands overwhelmed hers. Lili looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled nervously. Denmark was so handsome, so friendly, so big, that sometimes she didn't know what to make of him, or of herself, for that matter. "You and Gil need to come up for the Midsummer's party," he said, "Sweden hosts it and it's crazy fun!"

"Will we have to get naked?" The moment Lili said that, she wanted to sink into the dance floor.

"Only if you want to go swimming and you forgot a suit," Denmark laughed. "But there's a maypole, lots of food, singing and dancing. Berwald and I don't get along, but I admit he does a good job with _Midsommarafton."_ He looked down into her eyes. "I'll invite you and Gilbert; we'll have a good time."

"Ja," Lili whispered, as he handed her off to Spain. She felt she could breathe and chat freely with Antonio. She was glad that he and Bella were doing well. "Now we need to find someone for France!" She said brightly.

Antonio looked amused. "Francis has no problem getting nations. It's keeping them around for more than a fling that's the hard part."

"Why?" Lili asked.

Spain shrugged. "He gets bored. He loves the chase, the romance, the capture, and the basking in the afterglow. But when that fades, he looks to new pastures or rekindles old flames. It's his thing, I guess."

What a relief to return to Gilbert, Lili thought. He winked at her as they walked their final circle and bowed to each other. How nice, she realized, to be with someone who made her feel secure and excited at the same time.

* * *

><p>Natalia noticed Lukas out of the corner of her eye as Toris led her off the dance floor. Her heart raced like an excited Thoroughbred breaking out of the gate. She knew how cold his disapproval could be, how exciting to test his will. She smiled sweetly at Lithuania and asked him to get her some punch. Toris bowed and darted off to the refreshment table.<p>

"I see you." Norway was by her side, studying her face. Belarus fluttered her lashes at him.

"I see you, too." She let a finger brush his cool hand and smirked when he withdrew it.

"You're going to give me the first waltz." Lukas stated. Natalia thrilled inside at the cool command inside his voice.

"Maybe I have already promised it to someone else." She let him see her gaze wander to where her brother laughed and talked with Canada and Cuba. _Look at me, brother, look at me. See who wants me, but I want you._

"No, you haven't." Lukas took her gloved hand and squeezed it, his thumb sending a chill into her palm. She gasped a little, the pressure rushing into her abdomen. She stared at him, his cool eyes appraising her. "And we are going to tango." Belarus nodded, her lips slightly parted as she thought about the dance with Lukas.

"Miss Belarus?" She turned and saw Lithuania standing there, two crystal punch cups in his hands. His blue-gray eyes were so easy to read, so eager and bright; she almost pitied him. She took her cup and she felt the warmth of his hand, but it did not thaw her.

* * *

><p>The first notes of the dance caused Feliks to squeal with joy. "Oh my God, it's a mazurka!4" He grabbed Ukraine and they headed out to the floor. "Like, I totally love you, Francis!" he cried as he and Katyusha prepared themselves for the first figure. France winked as he led Belgium out onto the dance floor.<p>

"Vee, dance with me, Ludwig!" Before Germany could even blush, Northern Italy pulled him out on the floor. "You lead, si?" Ludwig nodded and actually managed a successful dance.

Gilbert and Roderich exchanged partners for the mazurka. As he danced with Elizabeta, Gilbert noticed she seemed unusually slow and quiet. "What's up with you, _Ungarn?_" He asked. "This is a happy Slavic dance!"

"I'm Magyar, not Slavic," she replied curtly. _Ooh, burn_, he thought. "Point taken. Elizabeta. But still, why so serious?"

"Nothing, never mind." Gilbert could see how hard Elizabeta was struggling to keep her composure. Whenever she started biting her lip, he knew she was trying to hold tears at bay.

"Come on. Is there trouble between you and Roderich?" He fervently hoped not, if only for reasons of self-interest.

She glared at him, her eyes bright with tears. "We're not friends, remember? _You_ let me know that."5

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Elizabeta, get real. You were the one who _always_ turned me down or broke it off. And now it's too late." He saw one tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry, _Liebchen_. That's just the truth of it."

She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away. Her lips quivered, and if they were not in public, Gilbert would have folded her head onto his shoulder for a good cry. "You never let me in, Gil. You never let me see the real you."

The clichéd words broke the spell, just as the mazurka ended. Gilbert sighed. "That's not true, Liz. I let you see the real me." He remembered the pain of the last rejection, when she had told him that it was too hard to love him. "You just didn't like it."

Elizabeta opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, but then she stopped herself. She half-heartedly curtseyed and left the dance floor before he could escort her off. _Scheiße_, Gilbert thought as he watched her disappear from the ballroom, if Roderich saw that, he would not hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Lili had just finished a polka with Ludwig. They had had a lovely dance, and as he led her off the floor, she scanned the milling nations for her brother. She wanted to dance with Vash and make sure he was having a good time. She didn't see him.<p>

"Roderich, do you know where Vash is?" She asked. Austria pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Nein, Lili," he sighed. "To be honest, I haven't seen him since the dances started." He then looked earnestly at her. "Speaking of missing nations, have you seen Elizabeta? The last waltz is about to start."

Lili realized she hadn't seen Elizabeta since the mazurka, a few dances ago. She shook her head. At that point, Gilbert swaggered over, splendid in his black and silver uniform. "May I have this dance, _meine Dame_?" He winked at Lili, but before they headed onto the dance floor, Roderich grabbed his arm.

"Where is Elizabeta?" He asked. Gilbert shrugged and called over his shoulder, "I havent' seen her since the mazurka!" He hurried Lili away before Austria could ask anything else.

* * *

><p>"But she was supposed to dance the last waltz with me!" Toris could only gaze in shock as he saw Belarus on the dance floor with Norway. He turned to Poland, anger and humiliation coloring his face. "First waltz partner also gets the last waltz!"<p>

"That's what polite nations do," Feliks sighed. He and Katyusha were dying to join the dancers, but he couldn't leave his friend in this situation. "And you're a totally polite nation, Liet, like more than you should be. No offense, Kasia," he said to Ukraine, who looked resigned, "But Natasha is being like totally rude."

Ukraine watched her sister in Norway's arms. Over the centuries, the waltz had become stately and formal, but the two pale nations unnerved her. Norway held her sister too closely, and Natalia seemed to swoon in his arms, hypnotized by Lukas's pale eyes. They moved slowly, sensually. She didn't like it.

"Toris, will you please dance with me?" She turned to Lithuania, who started to shake his head, but Poland pushed him forward. Katyusha smiled as Toris reluctantly led her into the dance. Within a few bars of the music, she could feel his tension leave as he led her. She made sure her generous décolletage grazed his chest as she smiled sweetly at him. "See how much fun we can have?" She asked kindly, and to her relief, he nodded.

Feliks looked up at the gilded and painted ceiling, past the portraits of great courtesans, to where he knew his Lord was watching. "See what a fabulous friend I am?" He whispered. "This counts for, like, some kind of reward, right?"

* * *

><p>Natalia struggled against the spell Lukas cast with his cool, knowing eyes. He seemed to have the power to slow the waltz's tempo. She felt herself growing languid, her legs trembling. This wasn't part of her plan, she thought, as he kept her several dancers away from her brother and his partner. Amidst the turns, she tried to catch her brother's eyes, but he only had smiles for his blandly handsome partner, that nobody brother of his enemy. <em>Look at me, brother, look at me!<em>

"Look at me," Norway whispered, his voice spreading like a silent avalanche over her mind. She tried to look past his shoulder at Russia, but his hand squeezed her corseted waist until she gasped. When she stared at him in reproach, he kissed her, teeth grazing her lower lip. Ah, pain and the cool sweep of his tongue. She could feel herself sinking under the snow, one hand waving desparately for her brother.

* * *

><p>"All right! This is my jam!" The United States shouted as the orchestra launched into an exuberant foxtrot. He had been sipping his Jack Daniels and Coke for the past hour, waiting for his era of dances to begin. "Artie, may I?" He grabbed England and led him onto the dance.<p>

"Good God, you git, I should lead!" Arthur groused.

"Relax, old man!" Alfred laughed. "You can pull me around during the tango!"

"With pleasure," England muttered. At least he had a rumba with Seychelles to look forward to.

"Liebling," Gilbert whispered into Lili's ear as they danced together, "I promise you a Charleston, and then I have to go to the tables. Remember, this is a work night for me."

"For _us_," Lili said, as she nestled against his chest. She liked the delicate beauty of the old waltzes and mazurkas, but she really enjoyed the modern social dances more. They could be both more lively and more intimate than the others. "I'll join the tables after I've done my promised dances."

"Kesesese! You heartbreaking tease!" Gilbert squeezed her closer. "No flashing your garters while being flung over some nation's head!"

"I'm going to foxtrot with England and tango with Feliciano. Can you imagine either one of them throwing me up in the air?" She laughed.

* * *

><p>The music from the ballroom floated mockingly to the quiet bar where Elizabeta found Vash. He was nursing a glass of whiskey. She slid into the seat next to him and said to the bartender in French, "I'll have what he's having."<p>

Vash turned to her with dull green eyes. "Taking a break from the noise?"

She nodded and took a sip from her drink. "I didn't see you at all in there. What's going on?"

"I never liked dancing," he muttered. "Especially the high-and-mighty aristocrat stuff."

"It'll get wild and crazy later on with the DJ," Elizabeta replied. Vash shrugged.

"I hate that grinding, thumping _Scheiße_ also," he said. "How about a toast?" He lifted his glass and she did the same. "To _Scheißnacht_!"6 They clinked glasses and drank.

"You've been in a bad mood since we left the hotel," Elizabeta said. Since they had toasted, she figured they could talk frankly. "What's bothering you?"

Vash jutted his jaw. "Just you know, I hate this stuff, so wasteful, so time-consuming, so—"

"Don't lie to me, Vash," Elizabeta said. He turned and glared at her; she glared back, and was pleased to see how startled he was by her fierce green gaze. It was as if Switzerland remembered that Hungary had also been a bold warrior. "Ever since Lili walked down those steps, you've looked like you've heard that your finances are worse off than Greece's. What's eating you?"

Vash's eyes were suddenly wide with surprise. Then they narrowed. "Maybe I should ask you the same thing, _Ungarn_. You were quite happy until the same event occurred. And why aren't you dancing? You like this kind of music." He nodded in the direction of the ballroom, where they could hear the drums and horns beginning the swing classic, _Sing Sing Sing_.7

Elizabeta heard the music and suddenly it was 1939 all over again. She had gone to Berlin to scold Gilbert and Ludwig for attacking Poland, but had ended up getting drunk and sneaking off with Gilbert to the illegal jazz and swing clubs. They had danced wildly and happily to the small orchestras trying their best to duplicate the American hits on tiny, cramped floors. She could still remember staggering back to her hotel, leaning against him, laughing at his silly jokes. He had looked very handsome and rakish as he pressed her for a goodnight kiss and a nightcap. And she had kissed him, tasting the whiskey and cigarettes in his mouth, loving his long sigh as she leaned back against the door as she opened it and—giggled as she darted behind it and slammed it shut, hearing him groan, "Lizzz!"

Now she felt sick with the same longing, and when she turned to Vash, she could see triumph in his hard green eyes. "Ja, Roderich doesn't like to swing and lindy," he said. "But that's a pretty small flaw compared to others'." He sipped his whiskey and sighed. "All flash and noise. Is that what females want, really?" He shook his head and when he turned to her, his eyes were softer. "I mean, look at Roderich. He's handsome, well-off, kind, cultured, sensible. He dotes on you. You've done well, Elizabeta. Don't long for some cheap, loud toy just because someone else has it." When she gasped, he shrugged, finished his drink and ordered another round for them.

"And how about that someone else?" Elizabeta couldn't resist. If Vash wanted to goad her, she would goad him back. "I'll be honest, Vash. When I heard about your courtship idea, I thought it was awful. I didn't blame Lili for being upset with you about it. And Gilbert's my friend"—_was my friend_, she recalled—"but I'm the first to admit he's not a great choice for a serious relationship. I mean, what _is _so wrong with the United States? Or England? Or Denmark? Or Iceland? Or Estonia? Even France could be better, if you know what it's all about with him. If she had asked me or Bella, we could have fixed her up with some great nations!" She paused. "But enough about _my_ opinion. How do _you _feel seeing her enjoy her cheap, loud toy?" It pained her, she realized to say those words about Gilbert. Tears rushed to her eyes again and she took a deep sip of her new whiskey to hide them.

When Vash turned to her, she was taken aback. His eyes were tinged red and swimming with tears. "I took her in when every nation was going to let her die. I taught her to defend herself. I protected her and taught her how to become financially independent. I kept every rapacious _Arschloch _away from her. I _thought_ I had taught her to recognize only the good and worthwhile and to reject the worthless and vile. I wanted to give her the best when the time arrived. How do you _think_ I feel?" He sniffed and slumped over his whiskey.

It dawned on Elizabeta slowly, like a sunrise over a wrecked battlefield. She didn't want to believe that a new day could reveal such despair and waste, but it did. "Oh Vash," she whispered. Her hand went up instinctively to comfort him, but she was unsure of his reaction. He held his head in his hands and when she heard a little sob, she couldn't resist. She began to stroke his shoulder. "Oh Vash, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why him?" He murmured brokenly into his hands as she rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Charleston had turned into a dance-off between France and Seychelles, the United States and Canada, and to everyone's surprise, China and Monaco. Gilbert and Lili deserted the field, exhausted and happy. They took their cups of punch and headed out to the balcony to enjoy the view and cool off. More important, they needed to plan their approach to the game tables in private.<p>

"Monaco told me they had invited some wealthy mortals who gamble for high-stakes as a special evening. No professionals, though, just amateurs who fancy themselves big shots," Lili said as they sipped their punch.

"Gut." Gilbert replied. "More players, more easy money. Now, Lilichen, let's go over the tells again for blackjack." They reviewed the signs they would use, as well as the rest of the night's strategy. Lili would stick with blackjack, only changing tables as they grew hot, when Gilbert would move in. Then, later in the evening, he would use part of those winnings for poker. They had limits and goals, and if Gilbert could stay sober and disciplined, they would easily make up for his losses in China.

He couldn't resist anymore; he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her close to him and running his hands down her silk-covered body. Lili greeted his kiss with open mouth and playful tongue, gasping with pleasure when Gilbert squeezed her behind.

"_Viel Glück, Liebling_."8 He whispered as she slowly turned to head back into the building and to the casino. How lovely she looked at that moment, he thought, her chiffon flapper dress and tendrils of her hair fluttering in the night breeze.

Lili turned to face him. "We don't rely on luck, remember? We have skill." She smiled sweetly and faded into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Natalia smiled at her cleverness. Everyone wondered how she was going to tango and lindy in a crinoline, but <em>she<em> had solved that problem by running to the lady's room and unhooking the full outer skirt. A masterpiece of engineering, she thought. She emerged like a butterly from a cocoon, if butterflies wear bias-cut, mid-calf length skirts.

_See how clever I am, brother? How beautiful?_ She thought as she re-entered the ballroom. This time, she grew bold. She saw Ivan smiling and clapping as his silly boyfriend danced with his loud stupid brother. She approached him, swaying her hips and kicking her feet out slightly so he could admire her silver shoes and delicate ankles and calves. She sent her thoughts out to him: _Dance with me, Vanya. Dance with your lovely sister, Natasha. Hold me close to you and dip me to the tango. _

Her thoughts were working. She saw him look towards her, his violet eyes friendly with recognition. _Di, brat, di._9_See me, see how I want you, how good I am for you. Let Lithuania and Norway fume as they see what a perfect match we are._ _They are toys, even Lukas, just like that forgettable Canada and manwhore East Germany were _your_ toys. We are love, brother, love!_

Ivan's smile faded into a frown as he stepped away from her approach. Natalia froze. _Nyet, brat, don't look at me like that! Aren't I beautiful enough? Lithuania thinks I am beautiful; so does Norway. Why not you? _She would show him. Once she got close enough and he could no longer retreat, he would have to acknowledge her beauty, her flattering dress, her delicious perfume. _Silly boy, Vanya!_ She smiled, increasing her pace. _Stop playing coy. Dance with me, dance with me!_

She cursed the idiot spectators blocking her way, fat loud Cuba, suspicious Vietnam. She pushed, ignoring their exclamations. What did she care for them? Her eyes were on her brother, who kept passing beyond her reach, like the horizon. _Why, Vanya, why? Just one dance and you'll see how perfect we are for each other. How eagerly I will submit to you in the tango._

One nation refused to get out of her way. Norway stood before her, slight, pale, and proud. She felt his cold hands grip her upper arms. She wiggled and he squeezed harder. "What is with you?" He hissed.

"I want to dance with my brother," Natalia pouted. She refused to look into his eyes until one delicate cold hand gripped her chin.

Lukas studied her. "I don't like to see you this way," he whispered.

Natalia shrugged. "Then let me go to my brother."

He blocked her. "Listen to me, Natasha." His words were deliberate. "Ivan does not want you. I want you. And we are going to tango." She struggled and he gripped her, the cold running through her body. She could feel herself chilling, growing so cold that it began to burn her. She was consumed by cold and fire and she yielded to him.

Norway led Belarus onto the dance floor as the tango began. Others danced it with barely controlled heat, like Spain; others with a polite imitation of passion, such as Austria, but the two small cold nations drew the attention of onlookers. The tango became embarrassingly intimate, even though Norway's movements were controlled and almost indifferent. Belarus submitted to his lead, her heavy-lidded eyes and deep breathing making other nations feel uncomfortable. Spectators felt as if they were watching some subtle form of discipline at work, and depending on their nature, they found it either erotic or unseemly.

* * *

><p>Lithuania watched the tango in despair. He saw how coldly Norway gazed into Belarus's eyes, how he spun her out and snapped her in, clutching her panting body with small,delicate hands. He cringed at how she swung her long legs around her partner's in complicated steps, at how abject she looked when Lukas pulled her disdainfully along the floor. <em>He <em>would never dance the tango with her like that; it would be wooing and passionate, always calling her in close to him, to warm her heart and ignite love.

At the dance's end, when he saw how submissively Natalia stared into Lukas's pale, haughty eyes, Toris darted behind the potted palms and vomited.

* * *

><p>Feliks nudged Katyusha and directed her attention to retching Toris. "Like, what did I tell you?" He said. He drew out a bottle of vodka he had stashed in his sash's folds. "Time to cheer our boy up."<p>

** So what do you think is going to happen in the next few chapters? I hope to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>1 Spanish: literally,"suit of lights" that is the elaborate suit worn by toreadors in bullfighting.<p>

2 An upscale French fashion publication of the 1910s and 1920s that featured haute couture designs and beautifully colored lithographs of the fashions. These are highly sought after as collectibles.

3 Polish word for landowning class that could range from well-bred but poor gentry up to the great aristocrats and power brokers of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

4 Mazurka—19th century ballroom dance of Polish origin. A partners dance that is lively and fast, and became popular first in Russia and then Western Europe.

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Day 45, "Childhood Friend"

6 German: crappy night

7 Go to YouTube and type in "Sing Sing Sing" and "Benny Goodman." Enough said.

8 German: Good luck, darling

9 Belarussian: Yes, brother, yes.


	88. Chapter 84 Forget it

**Day 84 –Forget it**

**Petre Lupei—my original name for the character of Romania. More manic Belarus! PolxLietxUkraine antics! Cool Estonia! Angsty Vash! This is a long chapter, so settle in with your favorite legal beverage and a snack.**

Gilbert scanned the grand casino, ignoring the flashing lights and graphics of the slot machines. He recognized Japan,Thailand, and South Korea, some South American and African nations, and the Balkans quarreling at a poker table. He saw Lili at a blackjack table, playing the innocent rich girl amongst admiring Arab mortals in expensive suits. Romania was by her side, wearing that bizarre little hat he always had. _Scheiße_, that might complicate things. He studied the reactions of the players and spectators and waited for Lili's sign. Time to enter the game.

"_Guten Abend_," he murmured to the mortals as he sat down. He preferred acting the businesslike, sullen German player amongst mortals. If it were only mortals, he could pretend that Lili and he were strangers and she could sigh sweetly as she lost to him and moved on to another table. But one look at Petre's knowing red eyes, and he knew that they would have to be careful with how they interacted.

"So how's my girl doing?" Gilbert kissed Lili and whispered, "Play along." She blinked her assent.

"She is not bad," Romania replied, smiling with that prominent snaggle tooth. The mortals agreed in Arab-accented French.

"Well, _Liebling_, you and I have our own little bet. Who shall win the jackpot tonight, mmm?" Gilbert leered at Lili, who blushed. Petre laughed and winked at Gilbert.

"Whoever wins two out of three hands, _du ungezogener Junge,"_Lili replied.1 The dealer laid out their cards and they made their decisions accordingly. Gilbert won, no surprise there. Then they played the second hand and Petre won. "So, am I in the bet now?" His red eyes sparkled as he studied Lili's small white neck.

"Nein, this is between her and me. It's an _intimate _bet," Gilbert said, and he and Romania laughed knowingly while Lili's blush covered her neck and chest. He leaned over to Lilichen and said, "It only counts when you or I win, ja?" She sighed, relieved.

Lili lost the second hand and Petre slapped Gilbert on the back. "You've won! Now what does the pretty lady have to do? Maybe it is something she doesn't like?" He glanced over at Lili, who played at being crushed. Then he turned back to Gilbert. "Maybe I play you to win her freedom?"

"Nein, nein," Gilbert smirked. "_Mein Mädchen_ lost fair and square, so she has to pay me, ja, Lilichen?" Lili pouted. "I'm off to another table, you are too good for me." She slipped off her seat and wandered over to another blackjack table with a higher minimum bid. Romania followed her, too stupid to know she could take him for every Euro he had by the end of the night. Gilbert smiled at the thought and set his mind to counting cards.

* * *

><p>"What was the saying? Monte Carlo: a sunny place for shady people?" The United States turned to England as they and Seychelles entered the casino.<p>

"Dear old Somerset Maugham," Arthur sighed. "Well look, my dear boy, two of your _bêtes noires_, or should I say, _un bête noir et argent, et l'autre bleue et or_."2

Alfred looked at him blankly. "I have no idea what you just said."

"There's Gilbert and Lili, you witless wanker!" Arthur shouted. Seychelles giggled; she had gotten the French.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Alfred laughed, straightened his bow tie under his wing collar and stepped down towards the tables.

England turned to Seychelles. "Times like these, I thank my God that I lost the Revolution." They headed over to the bar for some much-needed gin martinis.

* * *

><p>On the balcony, Poland kept nudging Lithuania with the vodka bottle. "Like cheer up, Liet," he demanded. He turned to Ukraine. "No offense, Kasia, but Natasha is like batshit crazy. Who would want to dance that kind of kinky tango when they could dance a totally romantic one with a nation like you, Toris? I mean, seriously, Lukas looked like he was going to start cracking a whip!"<p>

"I know," Toris moaned, "I know. I don't get it? Why?" He turned his tear-filled eyes to his friend. "I treat her with respect, I would do anything to make her happy, I'd love and honor her." He took the vodka bottle and swigged from it. "Why?" He wailed.

Katyusha gently dabbed at his damp forehead with a handkerchief. "Maybe she doesn't want that, Toris," she said gently. She simpered at Feliks. "Some females like a male who is strong and in control. That is why she gets obsessed with Vanya. He is so big and powerful and she wants to become one with him. And when she can't, she wants someone who is like that." She pulled his head over to rest on her generous bosom. "She doesn't know how wonderful things could be with you."

"She doesn't give me a chance." Lithuania's tears ended up running into Ukraine's cleavage. "If she can't have Russia, then why does she want that skinny little icicle? He doesn't even look legal!" He pulled his hands into fists and pounded them on his thighs. "Why? Does she want a bastard to boss her around? Is that what I have to do?" He looked up at Feliks in agony.

Poland knew that his dearest friend and partner was capable of great bravery, but the ruthlessness had disappeared over the years. During their time together, he had learned that Liet craved romance and tenderness and was a generous soul. To be demanding and selfish was against his nature. That, Feliks realized, was his job, and he felt guilty. He leaned over and stroked Toris's golden brown hair. "You deserve better, Liet," he said kindly. "Like, you really do. You deserve nations who love you and don't want you to act totally different from what you really are."

"Natasha is not well, Toris," Ukraine said, as she snuggled him further against her breasts. "Sometimes she forgets her medication and acts strangely." She and Poland looked at each other; Belarus's behavior had made them suspect this is what happened.

"But I love her. I can make her feel better." Lithuania nestled his fine, sharp nose in Katyusha's cleavage. She giggled and the scent and feel of warm, soft flesh actually made him feel better. Feliks's' and Katyusha's hands upon his hair, back and thighs started to make him feel better, too. At least, he thought glumly, I'm not alone.

"It's not that easy, Liet, it's all like biochemical or whatever." Poland nestled up to his friend's back and leaned against him. He had missed feeling the toned muscles of Lithuania's back, and the plan to make him feel loved and cherished actually made him feel like a good, unselfish nation. "Want some more vodka?" He felt Toris's head nod and passed him the bottle.

* * *

><p>Lili laughed as she raked in her chips. She was now at a table with Estonia and Romania. Eduard was a shrewd player, she realized, and she guessed he was using a card-counting system similar to hers. Romania, however, was terrible, relying on luck and intuition and even some strange muttered phrases. Between her and Estonia, he was soon done. As he left the table, Petre leaned over and whispered, "Liechtenstein, I can cast a spell that will keep Prussia from collecting his bet from you. Would you like that? Very reasonable." Lili smiled shyly and shook her head. Romania nodded conspiratorially and said, "As long as you like paying your bet," and he wafted away to the slot machines.<p>

Estonia turned to her. "So it's the two of us. Would you prefer poker?"

"_Nein, danke_. That's not my game. I prefer this or American craps."

"When the blue of the night meets the gold of the day." A rich, velvety dark baritone greeted the two nations. The United States took Romania's seat and smiled warmly at both of them. "Someone waits for me," he finished singing and placed his bet before the dealer. 3 "Hello Edstonia. Liechtenstein," he said.

"_Guten Abend_," Lili replied. She wondered if he had actually forgiven her or was toying with her. She decided to concentrate on her hand and the cards. The table grew hot; between Estonia and the United States, who was actually acting very pleasantly towards her, Lili realized Gilbert could make a killing here, but it wouldn't be easy. She scanned the casino and saw Gilbert laughing and drinking with Spain and France. When he caught her eye, she made her sign as discreetly as possible and returned to her hand.

"I'm done," Estonia finally said. "You two are too rich for me." He left the table and Gilbert sauntered over. Lili saw him blanche and hesitate when he saw the United States at the table. She realized her mistake and shook her head. It would be too obvious for him to join the game and for her to lose and leave. Gilbert wandered off to the poker tables.

"It's just the two of us now, isn't it?" Alfred said. They received their hands and made their bets. "Look, Lili, I was an asshole to you. I accept your apology and I apologize for being an unforgiving jerk." He won the hand.

"Thank you, Alfred. I appreciate it." Lili decided that she could play one more hand and then she would leave the table. She was reaching her limit. They placed their bets, looked at their hands and made their decisions. Lili won and she collected her chips. "It was a pleasure playing with you Alfred," she said sweetly. "You have a lovely singing voice."

"Thanks, Lili." When the United States smiled sincerely, she found him genuinely handsome. "I did give the world some great singers, didn't I? Armstrong, Crosby, Sinatra, Elvis, Jackson…?" He winked and she laughed. She curtseyed and took her chips to another blackjack table. To her surprise, Monaco was the dealer.

"_Bon soir, Lili! Comment-ça va_?"4 Monique smiled at her. Ludwig and Roderich were sitting at the table. _Mein Gott_, Lili thought, she was playing against wealthy nations. She didn't know how good a player Germany was, but she figured Austria was a decent player. The minimum bet at the table was the highest yet, but she figured she could afford some play to figure out if the table would be worth pulling Gilbert away from poker. She couldn't see the poker tables from her, but a discreet excuse to use the bathroom or get a drink could allow her to make a call.

* * *

><p>_<br>Gilbert was having a good time at the poker table. South Korea was the only other nation and the other players were brash mortals with more money than sense. He teased with bluffs and ridiculous bets, paying attention to the cards in and out of play. Two mortals folded, but the remaining one and South Korea kept throwing money and bad hands at him as if they hoped that would turn their luck. By the time, South Korea folded, grumbling, "I must have invented bad luck," Gilbert had raked in a fine sum. He decided to take a break from the gambling and rest his mind.

"_¿Que pasa,amigo?"_ Spain waved him over to the bar for a drink. Gilbert ordered a beer. "So how's Lady Luck treating you?"

"Fortune's my bitch," Gilbert smirked. Sure, luck and timing played a part in his success, but skill and practice were more important. "Lili and I slap her around, make her work all night long, and kick her out with cabfare the next morning." Antonio laughed and raised his glass of sherry in a toast.

France came over. He had shed his eighteenth-century coat and undone his cravat and vest; only he could make rococo male fashions look so casual and sexy. "_Mes amis_, there is some deep play going on at Monaco's blackjack table. _La petite Lili_ is wiping out Austria et _ton frère."_ He ordered a brandy and raised it to Gilbert's beer mug. "_Salut!"_

Gilbert grinned at his friends. "What did I tell you, Antonio? Let's go watch my girl clean this place up."

* * *

><p>Vash and Elizabeta had retreated to one of the corner booths in the quiet bar. They were on their fourth whiskies, and the Swiss nation was more vulnerable than Hungary had ever seen him. As he rambled, he wiped tears from his eyes.<p>

"I thought if I kept her away from all the freaks and liars and perverts out there, if I did all these things for her, she'd wake up one day, and y'know, see _me_ and think why not?" He smiled crookedly at Elizabeta. "I thought she'd remember that we weren't blood brother and sister, and maybe we could, y'know?"

"Vash," Elizabeta said gently, "hiding someone away from the world and telling them everyone else is bad is not going to make anyone fall in love with you. They might love you, but not _love_ you."

"Why not?" He groused. "Austria's a father figure to her, Germany and whatever Bielschmidt is are big and mean, and Northern Italy is with Ludwig and useless. I kept her away from everyone else as much as I could and I told her why. If I'm all she has, why not?"

"Because people and nations don't fall in love with someone just because they're the only other being around," Elizabeta said. She pitied how emotionally dense Vash was.

"Ja, they do," he insisted. "In fairy tales, they do, and hostages fall in love with their captors." He froze, mouth open. "Ach, _Mein Gott_," he groaned. "Is that what she thinks I am? Is that why she jumped into that _Teufel's _arms? Stupid, stupid!" To Elizabeta's alarm, Vash pounded his fist hard against his forehead. She grabbed his wrist and held it.

"Vash, listen to me." She had to think a little more deliberately than when she was sober, but she knew she could make sense. "You're not a monster or Lili's captor. You did what you thought was the right thing. You kept her safe and made her strong. But you don't make people love you by hiding them away and making yourself the only choice."

"Then how? How?" With his bobbed blond hair and tear-streaked face, Vash suddenly looked very young.

"In order to be loved, you have to be lovable," Elizabeta said. "But it's not even that simple. There has to be some spark, something that moves you beyond respect and friendship to something more." She sipped her drink. "For example, me and Poland. I love Feliks and he loves me, we have never quarreled seriously, but I've never been attracted to him, you know? And yet, others," she hesitated to say Gilbert's name, "can be irritating as hell, and there's something there that draws you in, even if you can't explain why."

"So it just comes down to animal attraction, then." Vash stared glumly at his whiskey. "Stupid, bestial lust."

"Not always," Elizabeta replied. "Look at me and Roderich. It's there, but there's so much more. And you want to know why? Because Roderich is lovable, and for some crazy reason, he thinks I'm lovable also." As she said these words, she felt her jealousy and grief recede. She could see Austria's face when he took off his glasses to kiss her, feel his elegant pianist's hands play her hair and breasts, hear him murmur his pet names for her. Suddenly she wanted to see him. But she looked at Vash and saw he was still a wreck.

She got an idea and even though a voice in her head told her it was a rotten thing to do, she felt so much pity for Switzerland, she wanted to help. "Vash, if you do something for me, I'll do something for you." He looked up. "Promise me that you will try to act lovable to Lili. Be kind and helpful and affectionate and she might look at you differently." He nodded, but his slightly confused look made Elizabeta wonder if he even knew how to do those things. "And I," she continued, "will put in a call to someone who might help take care of the other half of your problem." Even as she excused herself to make her call, she knew what she was doing was terrible. But Vash's grief and loneliness clouded her mind as much as the whiskey.

* * *

><p>Natalia ran into the casino, looking frantically for her brother. She had pushed and shoved her way around the dance floor earlier, but he hadn't been there. She had missed her chance to dance with him, but maybe she could watch him play a game. She could be his good luck charm, she thought hopefully. He would see how much he could win with her at his side and he would <em>have <em>to be grateful to her. _Di_, that was it. Now where was he?

She couldn't see his pale hair or the white Imperial Russian dress uniform he was wearing. She ran between alleys of slot machines, ignoring the cries of mortals or nations whom she bumped into. The flashing lights and bells and clangs agitated her; she clawed her fingers through her damp long hair, wishing she knew where Ivan was. Maybe he didn't like the noise either; maybe she needed to go out to the balcony.

As Natalia ran past the gaming tables and into the cool night air, she could smell the ocean breeze. This was better, she thought. She scanned the balcony, looking for her brother's tall figure. Maybe another one. As she turned to go, she saw Norway standing by the entrance into the casino.

"Natasha, we need to talk." He said. His voice was gentler than it had been earlier.

"Not now, I need to find my brother." She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her arms, causing her to gasp when his fingers touched the same tender spots he had gripped earlier. "Let go of me!" She was angry.

"Please, Natasha. Don't make a scene. We are going to sit on that bench and talk." His serious eyes and voice calmed her for a bit. He walked her to the stone bench and sat her down. His hands slid down her arms to hold her hands as he sat next to her.

"Natasha, are you taking your medicine?" She turned away. Lukas repeated his question and Natalia turned up her nose. He sighed, figuring out the answer.

"_Elskling_, you need to take your medicine5. It helps you function." He hoped she could hear the concern in his voice. He lifted one hand and gently stroked her cheek. "Did you run out? I'll pay for your prescription."

Natasha glared at him. She hated it when others reminded her that she was not a well-off nation. "You can't buy me!" She hissed.

"I don't want to buy you," Lukas said. "I want to buy you your medicine so that you can be stable and happy."

"I _am_ happy!" Why couldn't they all see that? Why couldn't Lukas, who knew her so well, see that? "I will be happier when I can be with my brother."

"No you won't." Norway said calmly. "Because he is avoiding you. He doesn't like you like this. When you are on your medicine, you two get along."

Belarus wrinkled her nose as she stared at him. "I feel alive now. When I am on that medicine, I am walking dead. I am in a fog that only lets me see shades of gray. Now I see and feel colors. I want to feel, Lukas, I want to feel _something_." She couldn't explain how the electricity ran through her, how everything seemed sharper and brighter when she was like this. It felt exhilarating, as if she were balancing a knife on her tongue while walking a tightrope over a volcano.

"You feel when you are on the medicine," Lukas said. He remembered how happy she had seemed at the Winter Solstice. When they had rolled the Fire Wheel down the hill and then retreated to the woods, she had smiled sweetly at him as he kissed her and slipped his hand under her clothes to her cool smooth breasts. She had looked so grateful and calm in her regal beauty as he stroked and praised her. "You feel things and are in control. Now you feel things that control you and it is not good for you, Natasha."

"You think you can tell me what I feel," she sneered. She saw his eyes grow cold with anger and she laughed. "You think you own me, little rich nation. No one owns me!" She stood up and shook his hands away from her. "Only my brother can have me." Before Lukas could get up ,she darted back into the casino, ash-blonde hair streaming like a ghost's tattered sheet.

Norway watched, then turned to look out upon the night sky. Those who didn't know him would have thought he was unmoved.

* * *

><p>"Liet," Feliks drawled, "I know where we can get more vodka!"<p>

Toris shook his head. He had finished off the bottle and was feeling queasy. "I want food," he mumbled.

"Of course," Ukraine cried. She stood up and started to totter back to the casino, "I'll go get us _vareniki_ from the freezer," she called over her shoulder. She bumped into a potted palm tree. "So sorry, _brat!_ You want something to eat too?" She started giggling.

"Kasia, we're in like Monte Carlo! You don't need to cook!" Feliks pulled Toris up and dragged him to where Ukraine slumped against the entrance. "They got like some buffet or something, so we're gonna eat that. Mmmm, fabulous French food." His phone started playing Liszt. "Oopsy, I have to get that." He propped Lithuania against Ukraine, who promptly sank to the ground, pulling Toris's head into her lap.

* * *

><p>Lili could read the dread in Monaco's eyes. Roderich and Ludwig had dropped out of the game, and now she was playing against her friend, who was the house. Other nations crowded around. She wished they would go away; their gazes and chatter made her nervous.<p>

She looked at her hand and then Monique's. She could hold and odds were that she would win a large amount of money. It wasn't "break the bank" money, and normally she would not hesitate, but seeing her friend's eyes grow wide behind her glasses bothered her. Still, she couldn't afford to lose this much, not when they had Gilbert's losses to China to make up. "Hold," she sighed.

Monaco hesitated. Right now, Lili would win the game. Monique drew one more card and groaned. Her card had not been enough to put her close to twenty-one. "_Alors, tu le gagnes_," she sighed.6

"Merci," Lili whispered. Taking the stack of chips didn't make her feel better. She wondered how Gilbert had done at poker. If he had won a lot, maybe she could stop. "Monique, I need to take a break. I'll be back." She smiled reassuringly at her friend, who seemed relieved. Lili headed to the ladies' room and called Gilbert.

"_Ja, Liebling_. How are you doing?" She could hear him surrounded by a clutter of voices. Apparently he was near the slots or the busy bar.

"I just won two thousand Euros in blackjack against Monaco. How did your poker game go, _Schatz_?"

"_Nicht schlecht_.7 Three thousand. So where does that leave us?"

Lili calculated, adding in her earlier blackjack winnings. "Seven thousand Euros. We're over halfway there!"

"Awesome! I have to rest my brain, so I'll be over to watch you wipe out Monaco."

"Umh, that's sort of why I called you, Gilbert," Lili sighed. "I need to rest my mind too. Can't we stop and make up the remainder before the next payment?"

A pause. "We could, but why not go for it tonight? The table is hot, and luck is on our side."

"Luck changes," Lili replied. She could feel a headache begin over her nose. "It's skill we need, and right now I need a break because my brain is starting to get tired."

"Then we'll go to the supper, eat, and return. We can do this, Lilichen, we can do it tonight!"

Gilbert's enthusiasm overpowered her better judgment. "Ja, supper and then back to the tables." Maybe her headache would be gone and Monaco would let a mortal be the dealer, Lili reasoned.

* * *

><p>"I <em>know<em> he's not evil, and he's not cruel or mean to her, but he's not good for her," Vash sighed. He and Elizabeta had finished with the whiskey and were now sharing a generous plate of _pommes frites_. "Gambling is a terrible vice, and she has embraced it. I would never let her waste her money like this."

Elizabeta nodded wearily. The whiskey and heavy fries were making her feel sleepy now. She imagined lying in bed with Roderich's arms around her, hearing him whisper "_Guten Nacht, Schnucki_."

"He has coarsened her," Vash continued. "If she were not with him, we would have danced, conversed with you and Roderich, laughed at the gamblers, had our supper and left. But now she wastes her time and money at the tables. She dresses like some worthless socialite from Weimar-era Berlin, she has to make grand entrances, she's lost all her modesty. She curses, Elizabeta!" He glared at her.

"I can't imagine that," Elizabeta sighed. She figured Vash would give her up for hopelessly ruined if he spent a day with her at her home in Budapest.

"She does! And their birthday party was terrible, just like a trashy disco!"

Elizabeta bridled. "Hey, I was there! It wasn't as bad as a trashy disco, believe me."

Vash studied her suspiciously.

* * *

><p>By the time Lili and Gilbert had returned to the casino, there was only one blackjack table open, and Monaco was the dealer. Lili and she smiled wanly at each other.<p>

"You just can't keep away, can you, _mon amie_?" Monaco said. Her eyes flickered behind her glasses. France stood behind her.

Lili didn't know what to say, so she smiled, shrugged and made her bet. Gilbert sat to one side and Austria on the other. She figured she would win a set amount and stop for the night. If the cards went against her, then she would quit. Other nations gathered around the table. She saw China, Russia, the United States, and England, among others.

Lili began with some respectable wins, and if she and Gilbert had not had a set amount to earn, she might have quit. But a few hundred Euros were not going to satisfy them. Then she hit a rough patch and started to lose most of what she had just won. Maybe it's a sign to stop, she thought with some relief, and just as she was about to fold, Gilbert murmured, "Let it ride, _Liebling_." Apparently, he was counting the cards along with her and was seeing a pattern.

"No help from the peanut gallery!" The United States shouted, but he sounded good-natured. Lili realized that as long as Gilbert was by her side, she couldn't leave. She made smaller bets, until the cards turned and she started to win back her losses.

Then something terrible happened. Lili felt as if she had become caught in a game greater than she or Monaco could control. The cards turned up in her favor and her wins accumulated. Lili's mind and hand seemed to become a machine, incapable of forcing a bad move. Nations around her were gasping and cheering her on and she felt Gilbert's hand rubbing her arm or her back, as he hissed encouragement. It was exhilarating, like she was riding the crest of a wave. The cards flew before her, and she watched her stacks of chips grow like towers. Somewhere along the line, she had stopped keeping track of the money; her mind was too full of the cards as she automatically counted.

"Phew!" she finally managed to exhale. She looked over at Gilbert and saw his red eyes beaming with pride.

"Look at you, Liebling, you're on fire!" He crowed. Austria shook his head in amazement, and Northern Italy was babbling superlatives in rapid Italian. Gilbert leaned over and his warm breath floated into her ear, "You're going to make history, Lili."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"One big bet and you can break the bank." When he said this, Lili paused. She looked him and saw his eyes flashing like garnets. This would mean that they would take all the money Monaco had at the table or even that she would have to owe them. That had to be way more than they needed.

Then she looked over at Monaco, who looked even smaller than she. Her blue eyes were wide and wet with anxiety. Monique was her friend, but this win would make Operation Bedtime Story even easier to accomplish.

"So are you going to stop for the night, Liechtenstein?" Monaco's voice wavered.

Lili looked over at Gilbert, who shook his head. "Nein, one more hand," she said. She placed her bet, one thousand Euros. It wasn't enough to break the bank, but it was enough to make some of the poorer nations murmur. Gilbert muttered next to her, "Okay, Lili, do what makes you comfortable."

Monaco dealt out their hands. They adjusted their bets and Lili asked for another card. Close to twenty-one, but not close enough to assure a win. She watched her friend's small hand shake as she revealed her own card. Monique's total was only one point higher than Lili's; if she held, then she automatically lost.

"Hit me," Lili exhaled. She was feeling sick and nervous. She would either lose a couple of thousand Euros or hurt her friend. She had lost track of the cards, but when she felt Gilbert squeeze her arm, she realized he was saying she had made the right choice. She felt like she was ready to vomit.

Monaco swallowed hard and turned over Lili's card. It brought her total over twenty-one. Gilbert and Austria groaned, and Monique and Francis sighed in relief. Lili rested her head in her hands. She felt Gilbert rub her back.

"It's okay, Lili. Keep going and we can win it back and then some." He smiled at her, but she shook her head.

"I can't. I'm done." She felt his hand freeze on her back. She collected her beaded purse and ostrich-plume fan and slipped off her chair.

"Congratulations, Monique," she said to her friend as she walked past her.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Lili," Monaco squeezed her hand in passing.

Lili stepped out onto the balcony. She checked her phone and saw it was one-thirty in the morning. She felt exhausted. She wouldn't have lost so much, she reasoned, if she had quit earlier. Now they were behind and it was her fault.

"Lili." She turned and saw Gilbert striding up to her. He stopped in front of her. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm tired, Gil." She leaned against the balcony. The ocean breeze felt and smelt wonderful.

"I'll get you some coffee and sweets and then we can go back. It's a setback but not an impossible one. We'll do it in reverse. I'll feel things out and then you come in to clean up."

Lili shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Ja, you can, Lili!" Gilbert's voice would have normally made her feel brave, but not now.

"Nein, I can't go in there and play against Monaco."

"Sure, you can! She's good, but not unbeatable." He rubbed her shoulder. "You are so clever, _meine Dame_. A little _Kaffe und Kuchen_, and you'll win our losses back and then some." He peered into her face, smiling seductively.

"That's not it. I can't go in and defeat Monaco because she is my friend." When Lili said these words, Gilbert's smile faded.

"That's it? Lili, she's not that good a friend! She's not Belgium or Ukraine or even Hungary!" He looked exasperated. "She makes her living off of gambling. She should know it's not personal."

"She was upset, Gilbert. She looked like she was going to cry."

He rolled his eyes. "_Mein Gott_, Lili, she was playing you! Like bluffing in poker!"

Lili stared at him. She knew Monique and he didn't. "She's not like that, Gilbert. She felt like I was betraying her by playing for those stakes. I can't go in there and play against her."

"But you lost two thousand Euros." Gilbert's voice was no longer soothing. "Now we have what, only a couple of hours to earn five thousand?" When she looked up at him, she could see his eyes were red with irritation. "All evening, you've been winning money off of other nations and the mortal dealers—who work for Monaco, by the way—and now you have scruples?"

Lili felt trapped. "I can't. I can't do it to her. I can't count cards and look into her face and act like it means nothing!"

"It's a _verdammt_ game, Lili! People and nations play games and lose to their friends all the time!"

The sharpness in his voice broke her last walls of self-control. Lili began to cry. "I'm so tired, Gilbert, I can't do it. I can't count, I can't play, I can't hurt my friend. I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands and slumped into a squat against the balcony. She was so tired, so, so tired.

Gilbert tapped his elegant pointed hussar boot. Lili could feel the irritation and impatience bristling off of his body. "Sometimes you have to hurt someone's feelings, Lili. You can't let your newfound love for Monaco put us in the hole." She kept sobbing. She disappointed him, she disappointed herself, she had scared her friend. She didn't even know where Vash was.

Suddenly, Gilbert's boot stopped tapping. "Fine." His voice had a hard edge to it. "I'll do it."

"Gil, I'm sorry," Lili murmured into her hands. "Don't be mad at me."

"Of course not, _prinzessin_." His voice implied otherwise. "I'll be the bad guy. I'm used to it." He strode back into the casino, his hard boot soles ringing against the stone balcony. Lili moaned in despair and sank to her side on the cool, damp stone.

* * *

><p>1 German: you naughty boy<p>

2 French: bête noir: enemy, bugbear, (literally "black beast") one black and silver beast, the other blue and gold.

3 "Where the Blue of the Night (Meets the Gold of the Day)" by Fred E. Ahlert, Roy Turk and Bing Crosby. (1931) This song was the 20th century American singer Bing Crosby's theme song for his first radio the song title and " Bing Crosby" on YouTube to see an early film clip of der Bingle singing it.

4 French: Good evening, Lili, How are you?

5 Norwegian: sweetheart

6 French: there, you win it.

7 German: not bad


	89. Chapter 85 I really hate you

**Day 85 – I hate you, and I really mean it this time**

He had always been the bad guy, whether he deserved it or not, Gilbert thought. As Prussia, everyone had called him a warmonger, but he had been involved in fewer wars than Denmark or Sweden or England or France. Poland had hated him more than Russia or Austria, even though they had taken more territory from him than Gilbert had. He had been dissolved in 1947 because the Allies wanted to believe that "Prussian militarism" had contributed to the rise of Nazism.

Ja, he thought as he stalked over to the blackjack table, everyone else wanted to keep their hands clean, so they let him do the dirty work. And instead of thanking him, they made him the scapegoat and sent him out into the wilderness. Even Lili, he thought as he knuckled his eyes, cared more about her _verdamm_t reputation as a harmless lovable nobody than about making the night a triumph for both of them. Well fine, he had a reputation also. They wanted a heartless, ruthless _Arschloch_, he was their nation.

By the time he sat down at the table in front of a surprised Monaco and France, most of the other nations had scattered. Spain and China were there, dabbling at blackjack, Yao puffing on a cigarette. When Gilbert sat down, he bummed a smoke, took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke at Monaco. "_Guten Morgen, Fraulein_," he smirked. He took out the minimum bid in chips and shoved it towards the small nervous nation. "Hit me."

* * *

><p>Lili gained control of herself and sat up on the chilly damp stone. She felt desolate; Gilbert was angry at her, she thought, and he actually had a reason why. She had failed him, and had made his burden worse. Monaco was her friend, but Gilbert was more than that, she realized. And yet, she knew she couldn't live with herself if she had crushed her friend.<p>

She started to feel cold and she knew she needed to go inside. She darted swiftly through the casino, afraid of anyone noticing her. She found a quiet, wood-paneled bar, where the bartender was wiping the zinc counter. She sat down and scanned the bottles of flavored vodka.

"I'll try a shot of that," she said in French as she pointed at a bottle. The weary mortal poured for her and she downed it. MMMmmm, whipped-cream flavored vodka. Lili ordered another shot.

After the third shot, the mortal was amused by her. "Would Madamoiselle like to try this?" He waved a bottle of vodka that promised to taste like glazed doughnuts.

"_Jawohl_!" Lili exclaimed. The mortal smiled and poured her a shot.

* * *

><p>Natalia had retreated to the splendid women's restroom in the casino. She sat in one of the Louis XV armchairs, clutching her head. Occasionally, she cursed and slapped herself.<p>

What was wrong with her? Why didn't her brother love her? She had finally found him at the buffet supper. She had cut into the line to be next to him and clutched at his sleeve. "_Darahi brat_, at last I found you!" 1 Ivan had smiled cautiously at her. "Natasha, so here you are," he said. "Da, you have found me." He had looked nervously over at that silly Canadian of his.

"We must dance, _brat_," Natalia had murmured to Ivan, pressing against his body.

"Nyet," he said, backing away from her. "It's time to eat." Natalia kept pressing against him, murmuring, "Dance first_, brat,_ then dinner." Russia kept shaking his head, retreating further and further until he had moved out of the buffet line.

Finally that ridiculous Canadian had gotten between the two of them. Belarus glared as Matthew Williams dared to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ivan and I are going to eat," he had said in weirdly accented Russian. "You may join us if you behave yourself, but no dancing."

Natalia glared at him. How dare he, his brother's latest toy, tell her what to do! She shook his hand off and attempted to push past him to Ivan. To her angry surprise, Matthew was stronger and faster than she thought. "No, Belarus!" He said sharply. "That's very rude. If you can't behave, then you can't join us."

"Out of my way," she hissed, but the Canadian nation actually scooped her over his shoulder and started to carry her out of the room.

"_Brat_! Vanya! Make him stop! He is offending me, _brat_!" She cried, but Ivan turned away, his pale skin flushing pink with embarrassment. She wailed in anger and humiliation. She screamed and pounded Canada's body with her fists and feet, but he ignored her, carrying her out to the White Salon, where he dumped her on one of the cushioned sofas.

"When you remember your manners, Miss Belarus, you may join us," Matthew continued in his awkward Russian. "But you may _not_ embarrass your brother or yourself with such poor behavior." He spun on his riding-booted heel and marched off to join Russia.

Natalia slumped against the musty velvet cushions, exhausted. Suddenly she wanted someone, whether her loving sister Katyusha or Lukas, or even poor devoted Toris. She wanted someone to reassure her that she was not embarrassing or insane, that she could learn to manage herself without the dulling drugs. But no one came, and she had spent all her energy wandering in search of Ivan. She slunk off to the ladies' restroom, where she could let her tears loose.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's patience with small bets and a lousy run of cards paid off. Spain had wandered off to find Belgium, but China stayed, smoking and watching keenly. Soon other nations returned, namely Latvia and Estonia, South Korea and Thailand. They watched as the game of blackjack dominated the early morning.<p>

Five thousand Euros, Gilbert reminded himself. They could have been done earlier, but Lili had lost her nerve after her loss. A pity, Gilbert thought, because if she had kept playing wisely, the cards would have favored her. Well, he was here to clean up the damage, and with Yao's cigarettes and espresso from the bar, he felt more capable of paying attention to the cards. He slowly increased his bets, holding and doubling down as necessary.

When he saw how pale Monaco's face was, and how France kept shooting him warning glances, he knew he was on the right track.

* * *

><p>Lili cautiously slipped off the bar chair. The sweet vodka shots made her feel better, as if she were wrapped in cotton wool. Now Gilbert's disappointed stare and sharp voice could not penetrate her, she happily thought. She wobbled over to the ladies' room, past the sitting area where the <em>grandes dames<em> of the past chatted, applied powder and lipstick, and rested their feet.

After using the toilet, she felt better. She washed her hands and checked her face in the mirror. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, her eyes looked puffy. She took out her powder compact and tried to hide the circles and redness. She checked her phone but saw no messages. 2 am, she saw. She couldn't remember where or when she was supposed to meet her party to return to their hotel. _I should call Ludwig or Vash_, she thought, but her tongue felt heavy and her brain tired. First, a quick nap. She wandered back to the sitting area and collapsed into a chair. As she curled up, she noticed to her great surprise that Belarus was in the other seat.

* * *

><p>More exhausted and hung over nations had wandered over to the blackjack table. After all, the buffet supper was over, the mortal bartenders had finally stopped serving drinks and the DJ had finished. The only action at the Casino de Monte Carlo was either surreptitious sex or the blackjack game between Gilbert and Monique.<p>

Gilbert counted his chips. He had won back Lili's loss, so three thousand was the next goal. He studied his opponent. Monique seemed at her wits' end, but he didn't feel sorry for her. After all, as the dealer, she only had to pull cards out of the shoe, and she had the odds in her favor. _Lili might fall for your tears, _he thought, _but you're playing with Preußen, ma petite._

"_Es-tu fatiguée?" _Francis whispered to his younger sister.2 Monique shook her head furiously. "_Encore un heure," _she replied.3

"_Sehr gut, Fraulein_," Gilbert purred.4 Monaco and France glared at him as he held his cards and won another hand.

* * *

><p>Natalia studied Lili. She knew Liechtenstein as one of Katyusha's Western friends. A tiny, weak rich nation who had scandalized others by taking her brother's discarded toy as her lover. She could see why East Germany would like her: delicate, shy, easily led. It must make him feel strong and powerful to make this rich girl do his bidding. "Why are you sad?" She asked in heavily accented German.<p>

Lili stared at Natalia, her vodka-numbed brain and Natalia's accent making it hard to understand what the Belarussian nation said. The last time they had been in such close quarters, they had been naked in a sauna in Finland. Belarus had been tolerable, mostly keeping to herself or Norway. Now her pale violet eyes glittered brightly in a puffy, mottled face.

"Why are _you _sad_?" _Lili replied. She wondered if she had had a bad night with Norway.

"I asked first," Belarus sneered. She stood up, and straightened her long slim skirt over her elegant figure. "Little bunny be mean to you?" When she saw Lili's confusion, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "DDR, East Germany."

"He isn't that anymore, " Lili said coldly. She remembered what Gilbert had told her about Belarus's cruel use of him to get to her brother. Her old hatred and resentment flickered up into her mind.

Belarus shrugged and stretched her slim arms upward, nestling her breasts into the bodice of her dress. She was perfect, Lili thought in despair, not as overly endowed as her sister Ukraine, but larger than Lili. Natalia sauntered over and loomed over her.

"You didn't answer my question, little princess," she said in her nasal voice. "Little bunny be mean to you? Call you names? Smack you around?"

"Nein," Lili replied. "Gilbert treats me well." She figured Belarus didn't need to know about how she had failed him.

"And yet you cry," Natalia mused. She put her hands on her hips and studied Liechtenstein. She was so childlike, it was hard to believe that any male nation would find her attractive. Yet the world was full of strange tastes and she had heard rumors about East Germany's past that made timid little Liechtenstein a believable choice. "You lose at the tables?"

Lili nodded, "Ja," she murmured.

"And Little Bunny is mad at you?" When Natalia said that, she realized she had hit a nerve. Liechtenstein looked up at her, her green eyes as suspicious and angry as Switzerland's.

"My advice," Belarus said, feeling superior and generous, "is to fuck real nations with money, like Netherlands or China. Manly nations." She added.

"It's not the money," Lili muttered. Natalia chuckled; Liechtenstein's anger was like a kitten hissing.

"Not for you, rich girl," she said, "But Little Bunny is manwhore, he goes where the money is." Natalia studied the small nation and how her jaw set and her tiny hands curled into fists. It was amusing. "My brother rewards him for good service, but when he loses power, Little Bunny abandons him for safe rich boring nation. But boring nation gets tired of him. He wants strong, handsome nation with resources and real standing. He chooses my brother." Natalia's lips curled. "Now Little Bunny has you. What happens when your money goes, little princess? He fuck China? India? Brazil? His little brother?" Natalia laughed at the image in her head.

"He is _not_ a manwhore. He hates you and what you and your brother did to him," Lili's hatred bubbled up into her. "I despise you and your brother. So disgusting, so cruel, so pathetic—"

To her indignation, Belarus gripped her cheeks and squeezed her mouth shut. "You talk nonsense, princess. Why do you hate us? You won in 1945. _Brat_ still remembers how you stood up to him.5 He thinks it is funny."

Liechtenstein shook her head free from Belarus's grip. "1956," Lili said. "When you invited Gilbert to celebrate with you and it was a trap. I know what you and Ivan did to him.6 You both should be dragged before a court—"

"For what? I have no idea what you are talking about," Natalia said. She slowed her breathing and tried to keep her eyes blank. These were useful tricks she had learned over the years. "Do you believe every lie your lover tells you?"

"He's not lying!" Lili raised her voice. "Who would lie about something so terrible and humiliating as that? But there are reasons why _you _would lie, you and your precious _brother."_

Natalia narrowed her eyes. "You have no evidence. You make ugly accusations against me and my brother. Based on what? A whore's story?"

"Stop calling him that!" Lili quivered with rage. "He is _not _a whore! You and your brother raped him, he had no choice, he had to survive. You are rapists, monsters, criminals!"

Belarus studied the small nation before her. Her heart raced, but she figured Liechtenstein was too naïve to see her nervousness. "You have no proof," she repeated, "no evidence. You base your charges on lies. Lies from a _whore_." She loved watching Liechtenstein flinch when she used the word. At last, someone else felt as humiliated as she did. "You silly child," she sneered, "you are a fool. You love a whore."

Lili growled and attacked.

* * *

><p>Unlike earlier, no one was cheering around the blackjack table. Gilbert had had minor losses, but overall, he marched steadily towards his goal. Spectators watched in silence, an occasional gasp or cheer punctuating the general quiet. He avoided looking at Monaco; all he needed to see where the cards and the list he kept in his mind. She could tear her hair and keen like a Scottish banshee for all he cared.<p>

"Aya," China sighed with admiration. "We should do this in Shanghai next week!"

"Nein," Gilbert muttered. "Next week is work, not play. Remember?" Yao sobered up and nodded.

"Ve, Gilbert?" Northern Italy poked at his arm. Gilbert ignored him until the next hand.

"What is it, Feli?" He asked, his eyes on Monaco's shaking hands as she dealt their initial cards.

"We're planning to leave now. Your _fratello_ wants to head home."

"I'll get my own ride," Gilbert said.

"But Lili! Where is she?" Feliciano asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "She'll get a ride with me." He was no longer angry at her; he was in a zone of intense concentration, and he didn't need any other complications.

Northern Italy sighed and flung his hands in the air. He left, muttering to himself.

Gilbert studied the initial hand. Based on his card-counting system, he knew what he needed to do. "Hit me."

Monaco stifled a moan and dealt him a card.

* * *

><p>Natalia had not expected Lili to be such an effective fighter. The tiny nation grappled her and shoved her against the mirrored wall. "Admit what you did," Lili hissed.<p>

Natalia gazed into her round green eyes. "Admit what?" she laughed, and to her shock and rage, Liechtenstein slapped her. "How dare you, little bitch!"

"I hate you!" Lili cried. She raised her hand to slap Belarus again, but Natalia wrested her hand away and shoved her against the opposite wall, The principality groaned at the impact.

Natalia swiftly slid her hand down her skirt. "You need to calm down and think, Princess." Before Lili could move, she sent an object whistling with force into the wall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Un mot, s'il te-plâit," <em>Francis murmured to Monique. He had seen how gallantly she had played and felt pity as he saw her quivering. "_Mon ami_, _un mot."_7He gestured at Gilbert, who sighed irritably. The two stepped away from the blackjack table.

"_Alors_, you've made your point. You're an awesome player at _vingt et un_, but everyone is getting tired.8 Let her go." France looked thoughtfully at his friend.

Gilbert looked back. Based on his system, utter domination was a few hands away. Besides, he had not yet reached his goal. "I'm not done, Francis."

"She is almost done, Gilbert! Have some pity on her." Francis's blue eyes were unusually earnest; at that moment, he reminded Gilbert of Canada. But he had a goal to reach.

"Nein," he said, "Let her or the cards decide." He strode back to the game table as France stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Lili blinked. She looked over to her left and saw a knife quivering in the wall near her arm. It must have grazed her, she thought. Natalia smirked, and she sprang to life, ready to lunge at her.<p>

The pain in her arm was excruciating, like an eagle pulling with its sharp beak at her flesh. She screamed and then looked back with horror. The knife hadn't simply grazed her arm, it had pierced it, pinning her to the wall. Lili glanced back at Belarus, who had turned her back to her as she sauntered towards the exit. Lili ripped the knife out with her right hand and focused all her energy and thought on her target. With her last strength, she aimed and flung it at her enemy.

* * *

><p>"I'll hold," Gilbert said as Monaco glanced up at him. His cards totaled twenty; only a miracle would help her win, and his card-counting system had shown him no miracles were in Monique's future. He won that hand.<p>

"_C'est trois heures_," Francis barked. He glared at Gilbert. "The game is over."

"_Non,"_ Monique sighed. "One more hand." The few remaining nations watching murmured at what they saw as her courage or foolishness.

"Hit me," Gilbert said. When Monaco placed his card in front of him, he suddenly placed his long fingers over hers. "You are an admirable opponent, _Mademoiselle_," he said. He could afford to be generous.

"_Merci_," she replied. She adjusted her glasses and they examined their cards. When Gilbert made his bet and asked for another card, others exclaimed at his nerve. Monaco blanched and put her remaining chips against his.

The tiny principality and the former nation stared at each other, pondering the next move.

* * *

><p>"Koko koko Euro spoko," Ukraine chanted to herself9. She really needed to pee. Between the vodka and the wine at the buffet, and then fooling around with Poland and Lithuania, she was ready to burst. She wandered into the ladies' restroom off the white salon. When she saw her sister sprawled on the carpet with a knife in her back and her friend Liechtenstein passed out against a bloody wall, she screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>When an ex-nation of dubious status and reputation won big at Monte Carlo, Monaco screamed, clutching her chest. <em>"Mon Dieu, mon Dieu," <em> she wailed, collapsing into her older brother France's arms. She sank into sobs, as Francis glared balefully at his erstwhile friend, Gilbert. The former nation of Prussia shrugged, collecting every chip from the table. Monaco would live, he thought; he could have taken her for much more, but he was going to stop at fifty thousand Euros. He couldn't wait to fling his winnings before Lili and say_, See? This is what happens when you have the courage of your convictions. _

Of course that plan went to hell, when a sobbing, shrieking Ukraine ran into the casino, screaming something about finding Belarus and Liechtenstein in a bloody heap in the ladies' restroom.

* * *

><p>1 Russian: dear brother<p>

2 French: are you tired?

3 French: one more hour

4 German: Very good, miss

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 27, "Envy"

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 59, "Lost"

7 French: A word, please. A word, my friend

8 French: twenty-one. Another name for blackjack, since the ideal score is twenty-one

9 The official anthem of the FEFA Championships hosted by Poland and Ukraine.


	90. Chapter 86 Did this get awkward? Pt I

**Day 86- Did this just become awkward?**

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße,_ Gilbert chanted to himself as he, France, Monaco and a few other nations followed Ukraine to the White Salon and its ladies' room. He had pulled off his hussar jacket and was trying to remember how to treat bleeding wounds on the battlefield. France barked commands on his cell phone, and Monaco trotted along, moaning and bewailing how her lovely party had turned into a mess.

When they got there, they saw Russia, Canada and Lithuania were gently trying to pick up Belarus. They spoke in Russian and as Matthew helped Toris drape Natalia over Ivan's shoulder, Gilbert noted the knife sunk deep in her upper right shoulder. At least someone had had the good sense not to pull it out and increase the blood loss. Ivan held handkerchiefs and even part of his beloved scarf around Natalia's wound as they started to leave the building.

"_Alors, arrêtez_!1 An ambulance is coming and will take them both to the hospital!" Francis called. Russia and his party paused and Ivan smiled in his childlike way.

"Da, but we will take her," he said slowly in French. "We will manage."

"_Brat_?" Belarus was still conscious. Her hands ran over her brother's back in wonder. "Is it you_, brat_?"

"Da, Natasha, I am here for you," Ivan said sweetly in Russian. "You have been naughty girl, but I will take care of you. Be good now, da?" As he and his group walked away, Gilbert glimpsed Belarus's face and saw the faraway stare under heavy lids and the slack-jawed mouth ; he knew that look, he had felt his own face form it many times. This wasn't pain or terror to her, but a surrender to her strong brother's arms. He shuddered and ran into the bathroom.

Lili was still sitting up against the wall, but her eyes were closed and her head slumped forward. Gilbert threw down his jacket and took off his undershirt. Based on the smeared line of blood down the wall and the blood-soaked Oriental carpet, he checked her upper left arm. He cringed at how deep the wound was, going through the muscle and all the way out to the other side. _Mein Gott, _she's lost so much blood, he realized. He wrapped his undershirt tightly around the wound and pressed his fingers hard against it. Lili whimpered.

"Shh, _Liebling_, we need to stop the bleeding," He whispered. The old days of dressing wounds on the battlefield started to come back to him. He elevated her arm by crouching near her and resting it on his shoulder as he kept applying pressure.

Monaco came over and draped his hussar jacket over Lili. "_Danke_, Monique," Gilbert said. He studied Lili's pale skin and shallow breathing; she must be in shock, he realized. "Francis, when is that _verdammt_ ambulance arriving?" He snapped. Lili moaned and he felt guilty. "_Shh, shh, Mausi, es ist in Ordnung_," he murmured.2 He turned to Monaco. "Help me lay her down and then lift her feet up about so high," he said. Monique nodded and helped him rearrange Lili so the blood could reach her heart and brain. Gilbert lifted her wounded arm to slow the blood loss. He studied Monaco's thoughtful expression and suddenly felt like apologizing for playing so ruthlessly earlier. Maybe he would return some of the winnings to her or give it to a pet cause or charity of Monique's. Lili would like him to do that. He looked down at her and breathed deeply, trying to stem his panic for her sake.

France had kept the other curious nations at bay in the White Salon. He peeked in and said, "the ambulance is here and they will come get her." He cringed at the blood on the wall, carpet and spreading onto the shirt Gilbert pressed onto her arm. "She will need a transfusion and this will get awkward." He looked meaningfully at the other two nations. They all knew that mortal blood would not match and could make things worse. Only other nations whose blood type matched Lili's could help. Gilbert groaned and banged his head against the blood-smeared wall. _Scheiße_, he realized, they would have to determine Lili's blood type, round up nations to get tested for a match and to donate, _and_ somehow explain this to a discreet, trustworthy mortal doctor.

Monaco turned to Gilbert. "Let me go in the ambulance with her so I may explain this to the technicians and the doctors. I know the right ones to ask for." He began to protest that he wanted to ride with Lili, but she held up a warning finger. "This is my home and I know better than you whom to talk to." Outside the ladies' room, they heard the commotion of mortals speaking brusquely in French and setting up a gurney. Monique's features relaxed. "Lili is my friend, Gilbert, and I will take care of her. You can be helpful by calling those who are willing to be tested for blood type and donating blood." He couldn't argue; the mortals came in and soon he and Monaco were swept aside as they prepared to lift her onto the gurney. Monique returned his hussar uniform jacket to Gilbert and followed the mortals with their burden to the ambulance.

Gilbert joined Francis and the other nations in the Salon as they watched Monaco leave with Lili and her mortals. They could see the gray of the morning through the open doors. Gilbert marveled at how the tiny nation that had screamed in agony minutes ago over lost Euros was now calmly speaking to one of the mortals as she stepped into the ambulance. _Why should she help us_? He wondered. _She's not helping _you_, Arschloch,_ he told himself, _she's helping Lili. And why shouldn't she? Lili could have cleaned her out hours ago and she refused. _He exhaled and bowed his head, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Eh, Gilbert, no time to rest now," Francis said as he slapped him on the back. "We have to round up some blood donations, _non_? You call whoever's not here, and I'll check with those present." He turned and shouted to the crowd, "So, who knows their blood type? Who wants to find out_? La principalité de Liechtenstein_ will need blood! A case of French red wines for each volunteer!" He winked at Gilbert, as Estonia, South Korea, and other nations waved their hands and shouted their names.

Gilbert started calling. His brother, Northern Italy, Denmark, Spain, and England would be easy to talk to; they would gladly show up with minimum explanations. Austria, Hungary, and Belgium would be trickier, more inclined to question as to his role in causing Lili injury, but they would arrive. Finally, the most important call would be the hardest. He steeled himself and dialed Switzerland's number.

As nations got into taxis to Monte Carlo's hospital, no one noticed the slight pale young man with the cold blue eyes on the balcony, staring out to where he had last seen Russia's limousine vanish.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Monaco had arranged things so that anyone coming in to give blood to Lili Zwingli was whisked away to a private station for testing. Although some of the nurses and medical personnel had been confused and asked a lot of questions about the strange blood types, Monique had her own personal physician who managed to quiet them and keep the procedure running smoothly. They had determined Lili's blood type and were starting to find a few matches. Fortunately, nations were willing to donate a pint, even though she needed several.<p>

"At least I know my own blood type now," Spain sighed as he sat down next to Gilbert. "Sorry it wasn't a match, _amigo_."

Gilbert shrugged. "It's all right. Mine wasn't either." He had been disappointed that he couldn't donate to Lili. The idea of his blood running in her veins and intermingling with hers, literally giving her some of his life, had sounded awesomely heroic and sexy, but it was not to be.

Belgium came out, munching on a chocolate bar. She sat next to Spain and when he asked, "Did you match?" she nodded. Antonio hugged her and laughed. "That's why I have the chocolate," Bella explained, "because I donated and they wanted to fortify me."

"_Danke_, Bella. _Merci beaucoup_," Gilbert said. Bella looked coolly at him. "Lili _is_ my friend. Of course I would do that for her." Her eyes said _I certainly didn't do it for you_.

"I know," Gilbert said glumly. He was too grateful and tired to get angry. "But I can still thank you."

"_Si_," Antonio said, putting his other arm around Gilbert. Bella thawed a little and said, "_Graag gedaan_."3

After a while, his friends left and Gilbert leaned against the waiting room wall and slept. He didn't know how long he had been out or what time it was, when he felt a large hand nudge him awake. He looked up and saw Ludwig and Monaco looking down at him. "How's she doing?"

"She's recovering from surgery," Monique said. "They had to repair some muscle, but there shouldn't be any permanent damage. She's still unconscious, but she should be awake in a few hours."

"Can I see her?" When Gilbert asked that, Monaco and his brother exchanged wary glances.

"Vash is with her right now," Ludwig said as gently as he could. Gilbert glowered, and Monique added, "Policy is only one close family member until she is conscious, and Vash _is_ her brother. They'll ask him to leave soon, and if you give me your number, I'll call as soon as she is conscious."

Gilbert gave her his phone number and said, "I owe you a lot, Monaco." She smiled and he suddenly blurted out, "I want to donate some of my winnings to this hospital. Would that be cool? We could set up a blood bank here for nations, so that we'd be better prepared for something like this."

Monaco's smile grew wider and more pleased. "That would be _magnifique_, Gilbert. When Lili is better, we'll all talk about it, _oui_? But now, you and Ludwig should get something to eat. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"Come on," Ludwig said as Gilbert stood up and stretched. "We can go back to the hotel and you can eat something and clean up."

* * *

><p>Lili is walking through a snowy forest. Her dress is worn and her woolen shawl can't keep the cold out. The snow seeps through her cracked leather boots and thin wool stockings, causing her feet to grow miserably wet and cold. Every breath she takes hurts, the cold air clawing her throat and lungs. She's so tired, she feels as if she is walking in place. She looks up at the sky and it is as white as the snowy ground, with golden arches and swirls. Herr Austria had told her that she was going to meet her mortals here, but she sees nothing but gray and brown branches and white ground.<p>

Somewhere, music is playing. She recognizes the waltz from _Der Rosenkavalier, _the passage where the music mocks its own pretensions to gentility, and she shivers.4 If there is an orchestra, there must be a building, and if there is a building, there must be people, color and warmth. She trudges onward towards the music, but she never gets closer. The waltz always teases and glides away and the woods never seem to open onto a town or clearing.

She sinks against a tree and feels the rough bark scratch her back. She looks out and sees a dismal rain pour on a cobblestone street. It is dark and she is soaked to the skin. Her bangs cling to her head and she can wring water out of her braids. Rain glazes the dark-gray stones as they reflect the gas streetlamp's light. All the buildings are dark, with empty windows or shuttered ones hoarding the light for their inhabitants. The rain drums onto the slate roofs and stone, a hollow, soulless sound.

Lili hears footsteps in the alley and she freezes. She is so lonely and desparate that she wouldn't mind seeing another being, but these are dangerous times. The footsteps are firm and quick, heavy boots ringing against the cobblestones. She curls herself up into a ball, praying that she blends in with the wet gray buildings.

"_Ich kenne Sie! Sie sind Liechtenstein, ja_?"5 She is back in the woods with Vash now. She has her K31 rifle with her and they are on patrol. The snow is deep and the gray-brown tree branches are bare. They crunch the snow together, watching their breaths emerge like little clouds into the colorless sky. Vash turns to face her before he heads further into the woods. His blond hair, green eyes and pink cheeks are the only color in her world.

"_Ich liebe dich_," he says and then he is gone. _Why didn't you ever tell me that before? _She wants to cry, but they need to be silent. Evil is afoot, even in their own small part of the world. Lili marches on, feeling the weight of her rifle across her back. She sees her bare feet, bright pink against the snow, but she isn't cold. She steps into a clearing to rest.

The grass is the color of Vash's eyes, and pink, yellow and white flowers sparkle among the blades. Lili smiles at the gold finches and bluebirds fluttering among the leaves. A rabbit hops cautiously around the clearing's edge and she sees red squirrels scrabble up the tree trunks. Outside the clearing, she still sees the snow and bare trees she has just left. It would be so nice to stay here, she thinks as she nestles her toes into the grass.

She sees motion beyond the trees and whips her rifle off her back. Vash has warned her to be on the lookout for intruders and the last thing she wants is this lovely place to be desecrated. She sees a glimpse of dirty white among the green bushes and squints. A dog, a wolf? Her rifle has disappeared, and yet she is unafraid.

When the strange beast steps into the clearing, it blows through its nostrils and rolls its startled eyes. It backs a few steps, but when Lili does nothing, it gathers courage and comes closer. Its mane and tail are tangled, there are dried mud patches on its dapple-gray shoulders and flanks, but it is still beautiful. The other animals have frozen in place and even the blades of grass have stopped waving in the breeze.

Lili holds her breath as the animal comes closer. Its velvety nose is inches from her face and she can feel its whiskers tickle her as it sniffs her. Its warm moist breath smells like grass and apples. She looks into its garnet-colored eyes and for the first time, she is afraid; she has heard legends in which these creatures have impaled maidens through the heart for their lack of purity. She knows she has not been pure in thought, word or deed, so she only hopes it will show mercy on her and run away.

The creature goes down on both knees and lies down next to her. It whickers and lays its hard, heavy head in her lap, Lili raises one hand to stroke its broad flat cheek and forelock. The large dark eyes soften to burgundy and she smiles as she scratches around the base of the ancient-looking horn. She gently untangles the brambles and knots from the forelock and mane. She can see hairless strips of scars on its nose and she feels compassion. She touches the twisted ivory horn and marvels at how solid and cool it feels, as if it is not connected to the warm, living creature that nestles against her.

"_Du bist so wundershön_," she murmurs, and the animal sighs and closes its eyes.6 Its shaggy winter coat disappears and its neck feels as lovely and sleek as satin. Lili looks about the grove and marvels at how the flowers glisten like jewels and the animals have frozen in place. Beyond the green trees and bushes, she can see the snow falling and she feels very sorry for anyone still lost in that world.

_"Lili, wo bist du?"_ 7Her brother's voice rings through the grove and Lili hears a crack. The animals scatter and a gust of winter air blows into the grove, killing the flowers. The beautiful creature startles and as his head snaps up, his horn pierces her left arm.

"_Warum?"_8Lili cries. She is alone in a winter landscape under a gray sky, her blood flooding the snowy ground.

"_Liebling, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin hier."_ 9It's not Vash's voice; the accent is crisp and harsh, while the voice is dark and wild. She flutters her eyes open and sees silver-blond hair falling over garnet-colored eyes. She smiles.

**Whew! It's been a crazy few chapters, so we'll have some fluff and then more angst. This is a bumpy ride, but I hope you're enjoying it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>1 French: hey, stop!<p>

2 German: shh, shh, little mouse, it's all right

3 Dutch: You're welcome

4 Comic opera by Richard Strauss (1911).

5 German: I know you! You are Liechtenstein, yes?

6 German: You are so lovely

7 German: Lili, where are you?

8 German: Why?

9 German: Darling, it's all right. I'm here.


	91. Chapter 86 Pt II Did this get awkward?

**Day 86- Did this just become awkward? Part 2**

Vash was about to step into Lili's room, when he heard the murmur of voices. He peeked in and saw that Gilbert was there by Lili's bedside. They were engaged in one of those intimate conversations he had glimpsed when they had all been in Vaduz.1 Gilbert's sharp features seemed softer and his typical smirk was a tender smile as he stroked Lili's hair with his long fingers. What really pained Vash was how pleased Lili looked as she tilted her face towards him. The whole scene disturbed him for there was something weirdly _maternal_ about how the warlike Prussia caressed and looked down at pale little Liechtenstein. Once again, he felt as if he had stumbled upon something delicate and strange that he would never understand.

He cleared his throat and broke the spell. Gilbert looked pissed, then arranged his features into a social smirk. Lili, on the other hand, seemed genuinely happy to see him. Vash waved a box of chocolates and a potted lily of the valley; after all, if he was going to spend a ridiculous amount of money on flowers, at least it would be something that lasted more than a few days. He was going to follow Elizabeta's advice from their talk in the casino bar, even if it cost him money.

"Come in, _Bruder_," Lili whispered groggily. Her eyes still seemed cloudy, but she was conscious and aware of her visitors. Vash strode in and put his gifts on the nightstand. Of course, he thought grumpily, Gilbert would claim the chair next to Lili's free arm, so he had to stand next to Lili's bandaged one. Still, he could kiss her on the cheek and let her know he was glad she was awake and ask how she was doing.

"_Gut, danke_," Lili murmured. She smiled at Vash, but even he could see it was a different smile from what she gave Gilbert. _How, _Vash thought, _do I get her to look at me the same way?_ He tentatively stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes. "When will I go home, Vash?"

"The doctor thinks you can leave in twenty-four hours. I'll bring you back to Zurich and look after you until you can have your stitches taken out. The doctor will come by later today when you're a little more alert and discuss what's going to happen next." He smiled; her cheek was so soft and smooth, like an apricot. "I'll be there to take notes and make sure everything is clear." The last was directed as much to Gilbert as to Lili.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Mmmm, chocolates. Can I have one?"

"How about we wait until the doctor says it is all right?" Vash had to admit her sweet tooth was amusing.

Lili pouted. "Then can Gilbert have one?" She turned to Prussia. "You can have a chocolate, _Schatz_."

Vash groaned inwardly. He did _not_ bring chocolates for greedy Prussia to cram into his mouth. He watched Gilbert ponder the offer and then slyly narrow his eyes at him. "That's so sweet of you, Lili. I'd love one!" He and Lili looked expectantly at Vash. Switzerland glumly ripped the ribbon off the box and shoved it towards Gilbert. He watched the long pale fingers that had clutched and stolen from his friends over the centuries hover over the selection and choose one.

Lili watched her lover with satisfaction and then turned to Vash. "Gilbert is going to China tomorrow," she said proudly. "He's studying philosophy with Yao!" Then she turned back to Prussia. "I'm going to miss you, _Liebling_," she murmured.

Gilbert replied, "I'm going to miss you, _Geliebte_, but your brother will take excellent care of you. And when I get back, I will visit you and all will be good, _ja?" _She nodded eagerly, and he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Vash wanted to throw the box of chocolate at him and storm out, but he made himself stand his ground. He coughed and Lili broke the kiss to look at him. Was he just being jealous, or did she actually look resentful?

"I'd like to spend time with my sister before visiting hours are over," he said, hating how shrill he sounded. Gilbert shrugged and said, "Ja." He looked back at Lili and said tenderly, "I'll see you in a week, _Liebling_. I'll think about you everyday and night. Get well and strong, _meine tapfere Dame. Ich liebe dich_."2 Lili's free hand reached up and curved around his neck, pulling his lips back to hers. Vash had to turn away; he couldn't stand these moments when it was so clear his sister was an adult with desires, and those desires were focused on smirking, useless Prussia.

Gilbert stood up and strode past Vash. "Don't wear her out," he said. Vash grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you. Let's meet in the hospital café." Gilbert looked surprised, then nodded.

Vash's talk with Lili didn't last very long; she wasn't alert enough for the really important news he had and even he realized it would be too stressful. He gently prodded her about what had happened in the ladies' room at the Casino de Monte Carlo, but she grew confused and teary-eyed, mumbling something about how evil Belarus and Russia were, how she had defended Gilbert's honor. Honor? Prussia had no honor! Vash almost began to lecture her on Prussia's treaty-breaking, war-mongering ways during the nineteenth century, until he saw how upset she was. He took a deep breath and forced himself to talk of lighter things, such as her bosses' concern and how he would send for Bruno, so she could have her dog with her as she recuperated in Zurich. Lili smiled and started to ramble about what a cute puppy the Greater Swiss Mountain Dog had been. When her eyelids fluttered, Vash kissed her on the cheek and told her to rest.

Gilbert sat in the café, sipping a coffee and longing for a cigarette. During training, Yao forbade him all stimulants except tea, even though he would puff away as he lectured Gilbert on the mysteries of Tao and how to govern his _chi_. He thought about how disappointing February's training had been, and vowed the coming week would be better; he had worked on his endurance and had contacted India for a yoga regime that would improve his flexibility.

Vash sat down at the table. "I got a call from Poland, who just talked to Ukraine." He looked self-important.

"I'm fine, Vash. And you?" Gilbert wished he had opened the video function of his camera so he could start a series of YouTube videos called, "And you think Prussia is rude?" He raised an eyebrow. "So how's your Slavic sweetheart?"

Vash glared. "Ivan is talking about bringing criminal charges against Lili, and suing her in the Nations Court."

"_Arschloch," _Gilbert growled. He felt like punching the wall. "Nations get into fights all the time," he groaned, "and you suck it up and get over it. What about his precious batshit-crazy sister? She should get charged also!"

"Apparently Lili was the aggressor, so they would claim Natalia acted in self-defense." Vash drummed his fingers on the table, the sound rattling like machine-gun fire into Gilbert's agitated brain. "They're planning to put Lili under house arrest in Zurich until the next World Meeting. England and the Netherlands are coming tomorrow to put the security anklet on her before the hospital discharges her."

"_Scheiβe." _Gilbert rubbed his eyes with his hands. It sickened him to imagine Lili's reaction to the news, to see that awkward ugly device clamped to her little ankle. And he would be on a plane to China this evening. He wondered if he could beg Yao for a change in schedule; China was a strict taskmaster, but maybe he would understand this.

Vash stared expectantly at him. "_Wat?" _Gilbert snapped. "I feel terrible about this. What do you want me to do?" His voice grew more earnest. "Seriously, Vash, I'd do anything for Lili. Tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

Vash studied his bitten-down nails. "I see I was wrong about you," he said. "I thought Lili made the worst decision of her life getting involved with you, but then I saw how you treated her, and I thought, 'All right, he's not _my_ choice for her, but he seems to love her and treat her well enough.' I figured you had your faults, but I started to think at least you wouldn't hurt her and you'd take good care of her." Now Vash looked up and Gilbert saw the hard green hatred in his eyes. "It's all your fault this has happened," he hissed.

Gilbert stood up. "Nein, Vash, don't blame this on me. _I _was in the casino, I didn't know this was going on! If I had known, I would have snapped Belarus's neck and taken the punishment, believe me!"

"So easy to be the hero, now, ja?" Vash sneered. Gilbert drew back his fist. "Go ahead, _Preuβen_, I can press charges against you also. And I _do_ blame you, getting her into gambling and late hours and crazy adventures. Turning her head so she'll get into a fight over your so-called 'honor.'" The Swiss nation stood up and worked his lips.

Gilbert braced himself, ready for Vash to spit so he could attack. But Switzerland paused and took a deep breath. "You said you'd do something for Lili? Break up with her. Take whatever you've gotten from her and leave her alone. That's what I want you to do."

"Nein, that's Lili's choice, not yours to make." Gilbert felt the adrenaline race through his veins and into his heart like an out-of-control race car. "I'm not doing that."

"'I'd do anything for Lili'?" Vash mimicked as he turned to leave the cafeteria. "_Egoistischer Lügner_."3

Gilbert forced himself to stay, quivering with rage. He grabbed his phone and coat and stormed out of the hospital. He had six hours before his flight to Beijing. Just enough time for a good drinking bout, fight or cry, or maybe all three.

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 71, "Books"<p>

2 German: my brave lady. I love you.

3 German: selfish liar


	92. Chapter 87 Instruments

**Day 87 – Instruments**

**Instruments of justice? Yeah, that's it. **

Yao's intense training regimen was a blessing in disguise. Gilbert could spend all his anger, guilt and anxiety in grueling drills and tasks, and then sit, drained of all resistance, as Yao expounded on the philosophy of his martial arts. The plain food and the long hours made it easy for him to sleep well at night.

China was pleased with his progress and cautiously sympathetic about Lili's situation. He did share a border and political ties with Russia, but he knew what Belarus could be capable of when she was in her manic phases. When he said farewell to Gilbert at the airport in Beijing, he reminded him that _Tao_ or the Way did not force events but went with them, adapting and taking advantage of events. "If you or Liechtenstein try to force an outcome, it will be difficult," he said, "if you can read the situation and go with it, you will survive." When he saw Gilbert roll his eyes, he held up a warning finger. "It is not passiveness, German. It is adaptability and turning the situation to your advantage." He left him to ponder those words until he fell asleep on his return flight to Berlin.

Obviously, Gilbert was not welcome in Zurich. His last conversation with Vash had made that clear. But there was texting and e-mail during the day, and Skyping at night. They guest posted on each other's blogs and Gilbert spent his days training and playing online poker. At night, when Lili had retreated to her bedroom and laptop, she could show him her security anklet and how her arm was healing. She could also share the latest news about the legal issues between her and Belarus.

"Vash and Roderich have been talking to Ivan and they think he is willing to drop criminal charges if we agree to a mediation meeting in the Hague," she confided one night. She was wearing her red babydoll nightie from Christmas. When she turned a certain way in the light, Gilbert could catch a glimpse of her pert little breasts under the gathered chiffon. _Scheiße_, he missed her.

"That would be really good, Lili," he said. "Say, you want to see something really awesome?" She nodded and he pulled up his shirt. "Look at these washboard abs!" he crowed. "Between my boring temple food and workouts, you can finally see them!" He loved seeing Lili's eyes sparkle. "You could handwash that sexy nightie and scrub it on these, _Liebling_." He smirked suggestively.

"Mmmmm," she purred, and then she shook her head to clear herself of lustful thoughts. "Tomorrow I get my stitches removed and the doctor will see how the wound has healed." She looked troubled.

"That's good news! Then you can find out if you need to do any physical therapy." He studied her face. "You don't seem happy about that."

"I'll have a scar," she said softly as she briefly looked away from the webcam.

"Lilichen, we all have scars." Gilbert was touched by her shame. "Elizabeta has scars from sabers up and down her legs and that doesn't keep her from wearing swimsuits and short skirts. And besides, we're nations! Scars will fade faster for us than mortals."

She turned back to face the camera and her sad little smile made him want to embrace her. But of course, he couldn't. "Ja," she said sweetly, "It's just my first. I've never been in a battle or occupied or ravaged."

"You've been blessed, Liebling." Gilbert said gently. "But being a part of the world means you are going to get scars." She nodded and they blew goodnight kisses to each other.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Lili let him know that Russia and Belarus had agreed to mediation. She and Vash were going to the Hague the next week. "So how are you going to prepare for this?" Gilbert asked.<p>

"It's not really a law case," Lili said. She seemed glum. "We have to be willing to negotiate and decide what are acceptable payments for damages." She sighed. "It all boils down to money, doesn't it?"

"Ja, but it's better than a criminal trial, especially if they had insisted on French law." Gilbert knew that in France, Lili would have to prove her innocence in the assault.

"Ja, but still…" Lili looked away again, and Gilbert could see her biting her lower lip. She was trying to control her tears or anger. She spun back and he could see her eyes bright with tears. "I thought justice existed, Gilbert. But it's money who determines who gets a trial or who gets a settlement out of court!"

"_Mausi_, be grateful that you're a nation that has the money for mediation and a settlement, and that you don't have to face criminal charges." Gilbert remembered the aftermath of both world wars and how he and Ludwig had gone through a travesty of justice. They deserved some kind of punishment, but not the kind that bred resentment or abolished one nation from the earth.

"I wish you could come to the Hague with me," she murmured.

"You know Vash would not like that," Gilbert sighed. He hadn't told her about his last conversation with Switzerland and how he had demanded that he break up with Lili. That wasn't in his nature, and besides, he couldn't imagine being without her now.

"He's been acting strangely lately," Lili sighed. "He's been buying my favorite foods, no matter how much it costs, and being very gentle with me."

Gilbert's stomach clenched. "And how do you feel about that?" He knew what _he_ felt.

"It's strange," she said. "I sometimes want to tell him that brothers don't touch or kiss their sisters like that, and—"

"He's doing what?" If Gilbert could have leapt through the screen and found Vash in the house, he would have gladly beaten him to a pulp. Threats of criminal charges, be damned, Lili was his!

Lili froze. "He's not doing anything creepy, he's just being more affectionate than he has ever been before. I never got a goodnight kiss until now and he'll hug and kiss me before he leaves to train or see his boss."

"Where is he kissing you?" Gilbert's eyes were turning redder as he thought about the possibilities.

"On the cheek!" Lili protested. Then she looked downward. "Lately on the lips. Closed, of course."

"And why aren't you stopping him?" Gilbert felt rage bubble up inside his chest.

"Because he's my brother!" She cried. "And he's being nice to me! Gilbert," she said, "I expected to hear nothing but what a terrible influence you have been on me and how I've disappointed him, but he hasn't been that way! He takes care of Bruno and talked to Ivan for me. He has not said one ill word—"

"That's all a nation has to do to let him kiss you?" Gilbert felt sick. "What's next? He takes you to the Hague and you let him slip you the tongue? What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with _you_?" He recognized the look and voice; no one could do indignant innocence like Liechtenstein. "I don't like it! I won't let him go farther! It feels creepy and wrong. But he's being nice to me when he doesn't have to." She dabbed at her eyes.

Gilbert shook his head and breathed deeply. He tried to remember what Yao had taught him about governing his emotions and letting them flow through him, rather than getting caught in their currents. "Lili, you have a great deal of self-respect. You don't need to let _anyone_ do anything to you just because you feel like you owe them or don't deserve any better. If Vash does things that make you uncomfortable, then tell him! If he is a truly loving brother, he'll stop it. And if he even peeps a protest, then he's being shady."

Lili nodded. "Ja, you're right." She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Why did I forget that?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Because, as you said, he's being unusually kind to you. Or you're stressed about what happened and what you will face in the Hague. Or maybe, " he said softly, "you miss being with someone who knows how to please you." He looked hopefully into the webcam.

"I do miss you," Lili murmured. "I love speaking to you every night, but it's not the same as actually being with you. I can touch the screen, but not you."

"You could show me what's under that Super Mario tee shirt."

"Rrrr," she growled. "Look who's telling me what to do, now!" Then she glanced about her room and quickly lifted up her shirt.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed at her impishness. The view wasn't bad also.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving for the Hague tomorrow," Lili announced. She looked nervous.<p>

"Remember, Lili, it's a mediation, not a trial." Gilbert said. "And Anders is Belgium's brother and she is your friend. That might help."

Lili shook her head. "Most of the time, Bella and Anders don't get along, so it's not an advantage. But Vash swears he is fair and if we can all keep our tempers, it might work out."

"Speaking of your brother," Gilbert hated his jealousy even as he brought this up, "have you spoken to him about his kisses?"

"Ja," Lili said. "He seemed unhappy about it, but he's just been giving cheek kisses. And he bought me a dress to wear to the mediation."

_Creepy little Arschloch_, Gilbert thought. Vash's demand that he leave Lili alone took on a sinister aspect. But he knew that any criticism would put Lili on the defensive. So he forced a smile and said, "That's great, Lili!"

"Ja, it's very cute and innocent-looking. I just hope it's not too obvious," she said. "I'm sure Belarus will wear her most modest dress also and that Ivan will make sure she is on her medication."

"So do you both give your versions of the story and then Anders helps you negotiate an appropriate settlement?" Gilbert had never heard from Lili the full version of what had happened that night in Monte Carlo.

She nodded. Gilbert pressed further. "What did happen, Lili?"

She furrowed her brow; from the alcohol and the shock, she knew her memory was patchy. "We had words and she insulted you, and I told her I knew what she and Russia had done to you in 1956. She denied it and kept insulting you, so I attacked her. At one point, she hurled me against a wall and threw her knife at me." Her voice slowed down and her gaze drifted. "I thought she had missed me but when I tried to move, that's' when I realized she had got me. And then I remembered what Vash had taught me about throwing knives, I yanked it out," she winced at the memory, "And I threw it at her. That's all I remember." She looked earnestly into the web cam. "I couldn't help it, Gilbert. She made me so angry!"

Gilbert sighed as he thought about what she said. He dreaded the story of his rape by Belarus and Russia becoming public, and yet Lili had risked injury and criminal charges on his behalf. He hoped that Anders would be more interested in solving the current issue than learning about the past events that led to the fight. "Lili," he finally said, "What did she say?"

Lili blinked and turned her head away. "She called you names, ugly names. I had to defend you."

"I've been called plenty of ugly names, Lilichen," Gilbert said. He had an idea of what Natalia had called him. "But you and I know the truth, and that's what matters."

"But what if others think her version is right?" He could hear the tears thickening her voice and he wanted to be there with her, to hold her and remind her of how brave and clever she was.

"Lili, everyone knows Belarus is bipolar, obsessed with marrying her brother, and throws knives at anything that looks at her funny. No matter how fair Anders tries to be, he's going to have that in the back of his head. And he's not going to be interested in what happened in 1956; he's going to focus on what happened in Monte Carlo. Remember that."

Lili nodded. "I need to rest up for tomorrow," she finally said. "_Ich liebe dich_." He replied in kind, they blew kisses at each other and her screen went blank. Gilbert started checking out reasonable hotels with immediate vacancies in the Hague.

* * *

><p>Lili and Vash emerged from the Peace Palace in the Hague, where the Permanent Court of Arbitration was housed. The nations had their own court here, parallel to the one used by mortals to settle international disputes.<p>

"That'll cost you a pretty penny," Vash said grimly.

"At least it's over," Lili replied. She knew her boss would not be happy at the fine she had to pay, but it would not seriously damage her. Anders had decided that both she and Belarus had to pay the same amount of money to establish a blood bank for nations. A censure of both nations also would be read at the World Meeting in April. She, Liechtenstein, would be recorded in the minutes as an aggressor who had disrupted rules of international civility. Lili had darted a glance at Vash and saw how flushed he had been with anger and shame on her behalf. Strangely, she had felt unmoved.

Then Belarus and Russia had insisted that Lili had to compensate Natalia for physical injury and suffering; when they named their amount, even normally stolid Anders's eyes widened. He replied that considering the two nations had similar injuries, Belarus should pay Liechtenstein the same amount. That made Natalia and Ivan blink. Anders requested that both nations should submit their hospital invoices to determine how much each should pay the other. Lili and Vash had theirs from Monaco, but Belarus and Russia looked embarrassed. Ivan finally admitted that Canada had removed the knife and taken care of Natalia's wound in their hotel room. Basically it had cost them nothing except follow-up care in Moscow and his boss had taken care of that. Anders took a drag on his pipe and said that Lili therefore didn't have to reimburse Natalia, since her care had cost her nothing. Lili had to admire the Netherlands' coolness under Belarus's glare and Ivan's implied unhappiness; he had even started his notorious "kolkolkol" sounds to show his displeasure. Anders had shrugged and said if he had no invoices showing the cost of Natalia's care, he couldn't ask Lili to pay an arbitrary amount. Russia finally smiled childishly and said he and Natalia would abide by Anders's decision. "We want to be good world citizens, da?" He had said, and Belarus glumly nodded after her brother nudged her.

The nations had left through separate doors; Lili wanted as little contact with Gilbert's abusers as possible. Now Vash took her arm and asked, "Where would you like to eat lunch?"

"I'm not hungry now," Lili had replied. Her phone beeped and she took it out of her purse. She had several text messages, all from Gilbert. _Mein Gott,_ he was in the Hague, wanting to know when they could meet at his hotel! She stuffed her phone back in her purse, turned to Vash and said, "I've changed my mind. Let's go to that café over there." She pointed at the closest place she saw. They got seated and she ran to the ladies' restroom to text Gilbert back. This is ridiculous, how I'm sneaking about, she thought, but she didn't want to be rude in front of Vash. She and Gilbert decided on a time, and he sent her the hotel address. He knew she had a GPS function that would help her find it.

Lili tried to concentrate on conversation with Vash,but all he wanted to do was replay how much the public censure would hurt her reputation. "You've never had anything like this happen before," he groused. "You do know what is the real cause of this, don't you?"

"Ja," she replied. "Too many flavored vodka shots." Vash shook his head. Lili primly patted her lips with her napkin and summoned the waiter to bring the check. "I know what you want me to say, Vash, but I'm not going to say it." She decided to be serious now. "I love Gilbert. I'm proud that I defended him." She was tempted to tell him about what Gilbert had suffered in 1956, but then decided against it. Somehow, she realized her brother would see that as another reason to despise her lover. She paid the check before Vash could protest, and then collected her things. "Thank you for being with me today, Bruder. I'm going to visit a friend for a few hours and I'll be back at our hotel by dinner." She leaned over to kiss Vash on the cheek, but he spun his face away from her.

"It's _him_, isn't it?" The loathing in his voice made her picture acid eating away at metal.

"Ja, it is," she replied. As Lili left the café, she felt her guilt and sorrow melt away, and joy begin to bloom.


	93. Chapter 88 Spring

**Day 88 –Spring**

**Some much needed lemon fluff. Warning for adult activity**

He had missed her so much. All the skyping, texting, and fantasizing had been good in their own way, but they could not replace her touch, scent, and taste. He could remind himself that Lili's skin was soft, that kissing her was like being bitten by a peach, but they were thoughts, not sensations. Video flattened her features and the microphone muffled her voice; he wanted to see and hear her directly. So when Lili knocked on Gilbert's hotel door, he flung it open and drew her into his arms without words.

She felt so good, Gilbert thought. He kissed her hair, loving the silky texture and the scent of wildflowers and musk on his lips. He pressed her petite firm body against himself; she was warm and quivering with life. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his, her breath blow upon him. Four weeks without touching or holding her, without looking into her eyes and seeing the flecks of blue and gold amongst the green, without hearing her murmur, "_Preußen, mein Preußen." _And here she was, and he wanted to hold her so tightly that he was afraid of breaking or smothering her.

When they kissed, it was better than all the kisses he had remembered and replayed in his mind. Her lips were soft and pliant, her breath tasted like mints, and her teasing little tongue sent shocks up his spine. A moan broke out of him and he felt her fingers press into his back. She was here, she was real, and he wanted to race onto the next step and stay in this moment forever.

"Can you tell I missed you?" Lili murmured. She lifted her hands to clasp his face. He loved feeling her soft little fingertips caress his cheeks and jawline; she was looking at him, she was really seeing him, studying his eyes so keenly that he could see himself mirrored in her wide pupils.

"Can you tell I missed _you_?" Gilbert didn't want to be gross, at least not at this moment, but he could feel himself stirring and hardening, just from looking at her. _That's the power you have over me, Liebling,_ he thought. He cupped her face gently, marveling at how her skin felt like rose petals, how the light played over and under the surface of her round face. "Sit with me, Lilichen." He took her hands and gently led her to the bed.

"Tell me how it went," he said, and Lili told him about the hearing's decision and how Anders determined their fine and defeated Belarus's bid to make her pay for medical bills that did not exist. Gilbert curled his lip in contempt at Natalia and Ivan's poorly planned attempt to bilk his girl. "He's really gotten slack in his deceptions," he said. "Soviet-era Ivan would have had all these forged invoices ready to go."

Lili then told him that she and Belarus would have to stand at one point in the April World Meeting as the Netherlands read an official statement censuring them for their unseemly conduct. Under her calm air, he could sense her embarrassment at such a public display. "You know what this means, Lili?" Gilbert said.

"Ja, Vash will be ashamed of me and Roderich will lecture me on what I should have done," she sighed.

"_Nein, Mausi_." Gilbert tilted her chin and winked at her. "It'll mean every nation will know not to mess with Liechtenstein!"

He was happy to see her smile. "_Ja_, I'm gangsta!"

"My girl's a thug!" He laughed and clasped her to him. "Hmmm," he teased as he kissed her hair, nose and velvety earlobes, "Ludwig might not approve of you!"

"Too bad," Lili play-growled. She pulled him down to lie next to her on the bed. "'Cause you're my man!"

"Am I?" Gilbert stopped laughing. He studied her eyes again as he ran his hand down her cheek, her arm and side, and rested on her slight hip. Lili looked back, little sparks of gold dancing in her forest-green eyes.

"Ja, you are," she whispered and she sidled closer to him and kissed him decisively, her lips and tongue persuading his to open and accept her. Not that he needed much persuasion. He felt her hand trace down his side and in a surprise attack, rush down and squeeze his butt.

"You minx," he gasped at the jolt of pleasure spreading through his pelvis. She laughed and then squeaked when he grabbed her in return. She rolled on top of him and they nuzzled, kissing and stroking each other.

He desparately wanted to feel her skin against his, to be free of barriers between them. He started to unbutton her dress, and she placed her hand over his. "I just want to lie on you skin to skin before we start anything. Is that all right?" Lili whispered. _Mein Gott, she read my mind_, Gilbert thought.

"Of course, _Liebling,_" he replied, trying to sound as casual as he could. He helped her pull off her dress (Vash had terrible taste in women's clothing, he decided) and let her pull off his shirt and pants. She lay on top of him as they kissed. Sweet little pecks, leisurely kisses, passionate kisses with teeth, soft kisses that soothed, teasing nips, probing kisses as if they wanted to claim every part of each other: a whole battery of kisses that made Gilbert want to cry, they were so good.

He unclasped her pink silk bra and cast it aside. Lili arched up so she could brush his face with her small breasts. What a little tease she was, brushing her pink nipples against his lips and then laughing when she pulled away. He finally pressed her down so he could kiss and suck to his content, feeling himself strain against his boxer briefs. It was so arousing and comforting to nurse at her, to hear her little gasps and moans as he tongued her.

Lili ran a hand through Gilbert's hair, her nails scraping little trails of pleasure through his scalp. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, darting his tongue between her fingers. "_Mein Geliebter_," she sighed as he kissed her wrist, the inner bend of her elbow and finally up to her upper arm, where her scar from the knife injury was.1 He felt Lili freeze, and when he looked up at her, she looked startled, like an animal that was about to bolt.

"It's so ugly," she whispered. Gilbert studied her scar. It was dark pink and he could still see the marks where the needle had gone in and out of her skin. In time, he knew the scar would fade to pale pink, then silvery-white, to the point where it would be an ancient memory as Liechtenstein continued to exist. He looked into her face and saw fear welling in her eyes.

"It's not ugly, _Geliebte,_" he whispered. He planted kisses on the scar where the knife entered her arm and then turned it so he could kiss the exit scar. He wanted to let her know his gratitude for what she had done in his name, how sorry he was for his little fit of anger and disasppointment that she had refused to humiliate her friend, how much he loved her.2

"_Meine tapfere Dame," _he murmured.3 "So fierce, so beautiful. I adore you." When she smiled at him, he felt as if the sun had broken into the humble hotel room. He kissed the scars again, for good measure, until she rolled off of him and pulled him close to her. She put her free hand down his boxer briefs and started stroking him. Her nimble fingers squeezed and pulled at him until he forgot all about the world. Only she existed.

"I've wanted you inside me for so long," Lili whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. That was all Gilbert needed to pull her hips against his and to slip off her panties and his own shorts. When he placed his hand between her legs, he could feel how wet she was, how soft her folds felt. She whimpered and arched her hips at him as he rubbed and stroked her. She kept playing with him until he couldn't focus his eyes on anything and he was panting.

"Now," she cried, and he rolled on top of her, letting her hand guide her in. _Mein Gott,_ Gilbert thought as he slipped into her. She felt so good and he had missed her so much, missed how he fit within her, how perfectly she could hold him and match his thrusts. He nestled his nose and mouth against her neck, inhaling the scent of lily-of-the-valley and violets after the rain. He could feel her pulse racing under his lips, feel more connected to her than he ever had before.

Lili crossed her ankles around Gilbert's lower back and the pressure of her heels spurred him on to faster, heavier thrusts. When she threw her head back and let loose a sound that mixed laughter and sobs, he kissed her, seizing her lips as she gasped and shuddered. He could feel everything begin to concentrate in him, all the excitement and madness at the point of a pyramid that shot into her.

"Nngh," she whimpered, and Gilbert felt a dam of self-control break within his body. He sank deep and pulsed into her, as intense waves of pleasure swept through him. He groaned, partly in surrender and partly in relief as he collapsed onto her. He lazily kissed her damp neck and her panting lips. Little aftershocks ran through his torso as he closed his eyes and regained his breath.

Lili regained the power of speech first. "_Ich liebe dich," _she whispered. Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at her. Her golden hair was scattered about the pillow and little wavy strands clung to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes were a soft forest green and her cheeks were when he thought she could not be more beautiful, she revealed another layer that enthralled him. He could still feel her pulsing around him, as if she were reluctant to let him go.

"_Ich liebe dich, mein schönes Mädchen_," he managed to say.4 He realized how heavy he must feel on top of such a slight body and rolled off. He gathered Lili against him and sighed deeply as he nuzzled her hair and ears. He felt completely safe with her, and that was the rarest and most valuable feeling he had felt in his existence.

He felt soft little kisses fall on his chest as he gathered his arms around her. "Why do I love you so much?" Lili murmured.

"Because I'm awesome," he replied. It was the easy, automatic answer.

"Ja," she laughed. "But really," she looked up at him with earnest green eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know why, _Liebling," _Gilbert sighed. Seriously, why would anyone love such a creature as he? Under the layers of boasts and claims, even he wondered why. "I can't answer that question, Lili. But I _can _answer this question: Why do I love _you?"_

"What's the answer?" she whispered as she cuddled closer to him. Oh, he loved to feel her soft skin against his, her small hands running through his hair, over his back and along his sides.

"Let's see," Gilbert mused. "Because you are so beautiful." Lili began to protest but he placed a finger against her lips. "Ja, you are beautiful, don't pretend otherwise. You are surprisingly sane for a nation; never underestimate the power of sanity." They laughed knowingly. "You know how to bake _and_ how to clean and shoot a gun. That's pretty damn awesome." Lili smiled widely. "You are smart and sensible but capable of great passion. You are, most of the time, very polite and well-behaved in public." He couldn't resist tickling her ribs and hearing her lovely bell-like laughter. "But in private, you are my little leather queen, whom I adore and obey." Lili smiled at him and he loved how sly and dirty innocent Liechtenstein could look. "You are loyal, wise, fair, and tender." He kissed her at each word. "How could I not love you, Lili." It was a rhetorical question.

She sighed and slipped one leg over his hip. He felt her fingers trace along his jaw and linger on his lips. He kissed them and drew them into his mouth; he was too lazy to suck hard, but just enough to draw a little moan from her.

"I can answer why I love you," Lili finally said. She pulled herself up to look into his eyes. Gilbert waited, holding his breath.

"Obviously, because you are awesome," she began. "Awesomely handsome and sexy. You're also awesomely hard-working and ambitious. And loyal. And honest." She looked meaningfully into his eyes and he felt himself nod against his will. "You are generous," she said, and when he began to protest, she held a warning finger against his lips. "Monaco told me what you wanted to do with some of your winnings from her, and I think it's a marvelous idea; I want her to call it the Bielschmidt Nations Blood Bank, to honor you.5 You deserve to be honored." Gilbert grinned against her fingers.

"You are intelligent and _you_ are wise," Lili continued. She thought of all the ways he had reassured her. "You are loving and tender, not just to me, but to Ludwig and Gilbird." He laughed a little at that, but she was serious. "That means a lot. I could never love anyone who thinks he is above kindness and affection to little creatures." Gilbert grew solemn; he knew how vulnerable she felt.

"And last, but not least, you are good," she said. Gilbert was ready to make a joke of it, but her gaze quieted him. "Not just good in bed, but _good_. You've done bad things, but who hasn't? Essentially, you are _good_, _mein Ritter_, and you deserve goodness in return." At that, he closed his eyes to hold the tears at bay. She clasped him to her breast and stroked his hair. That was all he ever wanted to hear from someone.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. When Lili finally awoke, she checked the clock and panicked. "I'm supposed to be back at the hotel for dinner with Vash in fifteen minutes!" She started to pull on her clothes.

"You might want a quick wash, Lili," Gilbert said. He could imagine how Vash would react if Lili looked and smelled as if she had just rolled out of bed with him.

"I don't care," Lili said boldly as she buttoned up her dress. "I _want_ to be able to smell you on me." She smiled at him and Gilbert felt himself grow hard again. But he had to behave himself. It was really hard when she leaned over to kiss him farewell. "_Ich liebe dich," _she said. She paused, her eyes elsewhere.

"What is it?" He asked. She nudged him so he rolled over to look outside the hotel room window. He gazed out into the courtyard, where he saw flecks of bright yellow and bluish-purple among the nondescript soil and sod.

"Daffodils and hyacinth," Lili said. She turned to smile at him sweetly. _Es ist Frühling."_6

**I hope my fellow Americans had a fun Fourth of July! And I hope that new and constant readers feel moved to review! I'm always interested to hear what you think of the characters and the story.**

* * *

><p>1 German: my beloved<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 84 "Forget It"

3 German: my brave lady

4 German: I love you, my beautiful girl

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 86, Pt. I, "Did This Get Awkward?"

6 German: It's spring


	94. Chapter 89 Pocky Games!

**Day 89 - Pocky games!**

Easter fell on the first Sunday in April, when Gilbert was flying in to Berlin from Beijing and arrive late in the evening. France had moved the world meeting to meet on Tuesday after Easter. Roderich had invited Lili and Vash to come to Vienna for the Easter weekend. They had arrived Wednesday and settled in. Thursday was spent visiting the Easter markets in Vienna and helping Roderich and Elizabeta color eggs. On Friday they had gone to the _Wiener Akademie_ to hear a performance of Bach's _Matthäus-Passion._1

Ludwig and Feliciano arrived from Northern Italy on Saturday. That was Lili's favorite part of the visit; she and Ludwig worked on a lamb cake with a vintage mold he had brought, while Elizabeta and Feliciano cleaned Roderich's house, reminiscising about the past when she had thought he was a girl. Vash helped them, grumbling about how lax Austria had gotten with cleaning procedures. Roderich had taken a basket of hard-boiled eggs, bread and cheese to the local church to be blessed for the Easter snack that would be their dinner.

While the lamb cake was in the oven, Lili took out her smartphone and used her video function to record her relatives and friends. She wanted to give Gilbert a sense of what the weekend was like. She began with Ludwig pouring over cookbooks for the lamb cake frosting. He looked up nervously. "Why are you recording me, Lili?"

"It's for Gilbert. Yao doesn't allow him to skype or call from China because he wants him to concentrate on his philosophy. Wish him _Frohe Ostern!"_2

"_Frohe Ostern, Bruderherz,"_Ludwig said. He lifted the beer he was sipping as a toast.

Lili then moved on to Elizabeta and Feliciano, who were polishing silver pieces for Easter dinner. She panned over the vases of pussy willow branches with decorated wooden and blown-out eggs that they had painted and dyed. As she focused on Hungary and Northern Italy, she urged, "Wish Gilbert _Frohe Ostern!" _Feliciano waved and cheerfully said, "_Buona_ _Pasqua, Prussia!"_3Elizabeta looked warily into the screen and said, "Better not drive China crazy, Gil. _Kellemes Húsvéti Ünnepeket_.4" She winked. "Bet you didn't know what I just said." Lili moved on to the foyer, where Roderich had just returned from the church. He had not only been to church to have the basket of food blessed, but had also picked up some last minute groceries.

"_Was,_ you want me to wish Gilbert _Frohe Ostern _like this?" He sighed. Lili nodded and said, "It's meant to give him an idea of us getting ready, Roderich. It's not a formal portrait." Austria dropped his shopping bags and basket on his hall floor and blew his hair out of his eyes. "_Frohe Ostern_, Gilbert," he said. "And I still want to know why you have to disappear in China one week out of every month."

"He's studying philosophy, for anger management." Lili said. To her surprise, Roderich burst into laughter, the type of raucous guffawing she had never heard from the refined Austria.

"That's priceless! That makes my day!" He finally managed to say as he picked up his bags and walked past Lili into the kitchen.

Lili hesitated about filming her brother. Vash was diligently polishing the dining room table and chairs, grumbling to himself about the overpriced and under-performing furniture polish Roderich had wasted money upon. "Bruder?" she asked.

Vash looked up and when he saw her filming him with her smartphone, he grew suspicious. "What are you doing that for?"

Lili hesitated. Ever since Monte Carlo, any tolerance he had shown for Gilbert had disappeared. During her house arrest in Zurich, he had said nothing but disparaging things about Gilbert and he had given her the silent treatment when she had returned from meeting her lover in the Hague. He had only recently thawed because Gilbert was absent and the Easter visit to Austria had preoccupied them.

"Just recording Easter memories," she said hesitantly. Vash shook his head. "Save it for Sunday," he said. "When everything is nice and the Easter bunny has laid chocolate eggs for everyone." Only then did he smile; that was his contribution to the festivities and she always helped him hide the little baskets filled with grass and Swiss chocolate eggs around Austria's house and garden.

When the lamb cake was finished baking and cooling, the nations sat around the kitchen table and ate the food from the blessed basket as a light supper. Roderich also brought out the last of the pickled, smoked and creamed herring they had eaten over the past few days as part of observing Lent. "You don't know how happy I am to see this go," Austria said as he speared a piece of pickled herring and dropped it onto his plate.

"Speaking of pickled herring," Elizabeta said, "Feliks, Katyusha, and Toris wanted me to give these to you." She got up and returned with a box that revealed a group of carefully wrapped eggs. Lili had heard from Ukraine about the uniquely decorated eggs she called _pysanky_, but she didn't know Poland and Lithuania did them as well. Elizabeta handed around the multicolored, intricately patterned eggs to the others. Lili's was royal blue, with bands and etchings of red, gold and white in abstract floral designs. "Katyusha wanted you to have that one," Elizabeta said.

"It's lovely! That's so sweet of her!" Lili looked at Vash's, which was primarily red and white with touches of green and yellow. The images were stylized goats and pine trees that seemed both primitive and modern. Ribbons were threaded through the blown-out eggs so they could be hung on the pussy willow branches waiting in the dining room. It was easy to identify each nation's egg because of the colors and motifs, so they knew which one to take home on Easter Monday.

After dinner, Lili and Ludwig collaborated on making the icing and decorating the lamb cake. Feliciano bustled about, concocting a selection of black-pepper cookies that could be served with drinks before lunch. Elizabeta and Roderich washed dishes, Roderich sighing every time Lili, Ludwig or Feliciano dropped off a bowl or spatula. Vash meanwhile retreated to his room ,where Lili knew he was stuffing crepe paper baskets with dried grass and chocolates.

That evening, while others watched a movie, Lili went to the bedroom she usually stayed in and set up her laptop so she could film herself.

"Gilbert," she began, "I know you won't see this until after Easter, but I want you to know that I've thought about you all day." She smiled into the camera. "It's been a year since you and I snuck away from Poland's party5. And in a few weeks, it'll be a year since we talked to each other at Soundcity in Innsbruck.6 It's been the most amazing year in my existence, _Geliebter_." She couldn't help smiling as she thought about this. She lowered her voice. "I really shouldn't be doing this on the eve of Our Lord's Resurrection, but…" she darted glances and then faced the screen. "Here it is!" She lifted up her white lawn nightgown and flashed the recorder. "There!" She blushed. "You _can't _show this to anybody! But I've missed you so much since that day in the Hague.7 I can't wait for you to come back from China so we can be together again. _Guten Nacht. Ich liebe dich."_ She blew a kiss to the recorder, turned everything off and went to sleep.

"Lili! Lili! Wake up!" She startled as someone shook her shoulder. She blinked and as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she wondered if Gilbert had managed to get to Vienna for Easter after all. But she soon saw Vash's blond hair and green eyes looking earnestly at her. "We have to hide the Easter baskets!"

Lili slipped out of bed and drew on her robe and slippers. She followed Vash as he handed her an armful of little paper baskets filled with grass and chocolate eggs, bunnies and lambs. They snuck through Austria's house, tucking the baskets behind curtains, doorstops, bathroom cabinet doors and linen closets. They snuck out into Austria's garden and hid a few among the tulips and daffodils that had bloomed in time for early April. Vash had color-coded each paper basket so the participants would each get an equal number of finds.

Lili had always enjoyed this part of the Easter traditions; she felt as if she and her brother were performing the most mysterious part of the day's celebrations. Even though everyone knew Switzerland and Liechtenstein were responsible for these, no one could predict where the baskets would be. That was the challenge, and Vash and Lili thrived on it.

When they were done, the sky was gradually shifting to a lighter shade of gray. Vash turned to Lili, a rare satisfied smile on his face. "_Frohe Ostern_, Lili," he said and he kissed her on the forehead. Lili smiled and returned the greeting and kiss. She felt an innocent happiness rise up in her heart, untainted by secrecy, disappointment or jealousy. She went back to her bed and a well-deserved final few hours of sleep.

Soon enough, she was awake and dressing for Easter Mass. This was an awkward time for the group because Vash insisted on attending a Protestant service, while almost every other nation attended a Catholic one together. Ludwig hesitated and then agreed to go with Switzerland to one of the few Reformed churches in Vienna. The others attended Mass and returned home. Roderich fussed over the ham, potatoes and sauerkraut cooking in the oven and Elizabeta was in charge of finishing the garlic soup. When Vash and Ludwig returned from the Reformed service, the dining room table was set and the others nibbled at the black-pepper cookies with wine while they waited.

Lili recorded the table and the rest of the group in their Easter finery, adding her own commentary about the food. She wondered where and what Gilbert was doing; she knew from past experience that he would spend about twelve hours traveling, with a stopover in Moscow, which he always dreaded. It saddened her to think that he would return to a darkened apartment, where not even Gilbird would greet him; the little bird was in his cage in her guest bedroom. She wondered if this little video she made would either cheer or depress him.

After Easter lunch, it was time to hunt for the Easter baskets. Feliciano and Elizabeta were the most committed searchers, but if Ludwig had had enough wine or beer, he could get pretty lively looking for the little baskets. Roderich made a great show of protesting any enthusiasm for such a childish pastime, but he liked chocolate, so he made an effort. Lili and Vash hid each others' basket, so there was at least some pleasure in hunting for both of them. She remembered past Easters when Gilbert was there, and he would wager with anyone that he could find his baskets first. In the past, Lili thought it was just part of his boasts of awesomeness; now she wished she could race against him.

Afterwards, the day seemed to be over. It was time to digest the delicious but heavy Easter lunch, to nibble on Swiss chocolates, and to chat. But in the early evening, when nations were growing bored, Elizabeta broke out a box of Pocky Sticks.

"Let's play the Pocky game!" she cried. Feliciano, always up for a game, clapped and cried, "_Si, si_!" Vash and Roderich groaned. "I'd rather play a _real_ Easter game, like _Eierpecken,"_ Roderich declared as he sauntered back to the kitchen for the hard-boiled eggs.8

"We can play both," Ludwig shrugged. He, Lili, Feliciano and Elizabeta sat together in a circle, while Vash and Roderich played _Eierpecken._ By the time Vash called Ludwig to compete against him in the egg-cracking game, it was too late; Ludwig was busily trying to smooch the last inch of Pocky stick from Elizabeta's lips. "I won!" He laughed and Elizabeta smiled as she wiped her mouth. "Not a bad kiss," she cooed. Roderich was quickly by her side.

As the winner, Ludwig got to choose his next partner. He turned to the dining room table. "Vash, I'll play you in _Eierpecken _and Pocky Game, ja?" Vash hesitated and then sat down. "No tongue," he growled and Ludwig shrugged. The two began nibbling away and as their lips met, they froze. Neither nation wanted to lose, but neither wanted to take the next step of actually kissing in order to win. Suddenly Vash lunged and shoved his lips hard against Ludwig's, causing the larger nation to gasp and lean back. Vash looked around in triumph.

"If there's no tongue, there's no teeth, either!" Ludwig glared at his cousin, who shrugged and said, "you needed to say that, then." Vash drew the next Pocky stick. "So I choose my next partner?" He scanned the group; Lili busied herself with her smartphone and said, "I have to record this!" She hated how her voice quavered.

Vash's eyes glided over her and then he turned to Roderich. "If I'm playing, you are too." Roderich blew his stray lock out of his face, removed his glasses and sighed, "Fine." The two began nibbling away, with Elizabeta cheering on Roderich. Just as their lips met, Roderich tilted his head to lean into the kiss and then Vash performed the same hard smash maneuver he had done on Ludwig. Roderich clasped his hand to his mouth. "No more biting!" He jammed his glasses back on his nose and retreated to play _Eierpecken _with Ludwig.

"Sorry, Vash, no more of that move allowed," Elizabeta said primly. She handed him another Pocky Stick. "Choose your next opponent." Feliciano practically climbed into his lap, but Vash focused on Lili. She froze.

"Come on, _Schwesterchen_, I won't hurt you." The competitive fire was gone from Vash's eyes. "I'll play fairly."

Lili shook her head. Being so close to her brother's lips seemed really weird and wrong. "I think Feli wants to go next," she said. Northern Italy crinkled up his eyes and nodded eagerly.

Elizabeta raised her finger. "Winner gets to choose, Lili."

"But he's my brother!" Lili exclaimed. She could feel her skin heat up on her chest and cheeks. "That's just weird!"

When she said those words and saw how hurt Vash's eyes grew, she felt awful. But it was true; she couldn't see him as anything but that. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but it's true."

"I'm your _adoptive_ brother," Vash said irritably. "And I've just kissed two males and that's weird for me!"

"I'm, I'm taken!" Lili cried. "Playing a kissing game would be like cheating!"

"What about Roderich and Ludwig? They're taken and their partners aren't acting silly like this," Vash said. "Besides, it's not a _kissing_ game. It's a silly cookie game."

"The Pocky Champion has spoken," Elizabeta said solemnly. She took Lili's smartphone and started recording. "Nibble, nibble, nibble," she chanted, and the others joined in.

Lili felt cornered, and angry. Part of her wanted to flounce away, but that would really make her look odd and childish. The other part decided that if she was being forced to play, then she would play on her terms. Vash stuck the Pocky Stick between his lips and edged closer to her. She began nibbling at the other end, thinking, _this is silly, we look like rabbits._

Faster than she could guess, her brother's lips were pressed against hers. His lips were dry and slightly cracked from exposure to the final cold Alpine air. Lili closed her eyes, expecting another smash-and-grab, but Vash's lips gently pulled at hers, as if trying to ease open a door. Lili kept her lips still, and then pushed the remainder of the stick towards him and surrendered it. There, she thought, no liplocking here!

When she opened her eyes, she saw Vash looking at her, his eyebrows raised upwards in disappointment, the last inch of Pocky dangling from his mouth like a cigarette butt. He absently drew it in, and turned to Feliciano. "It's your turn, I guess." Even Northern Italy seemed subdued by his dull tone.

Lili held her palm out to Elizabeta. "My phone, please." She spoke as regally as the Principality of Liechtenstein would to a mortal coat-check girl at a restaurant. Proud Hungary dropped it in her palm and proceeded to cheer as Feliciano broke Vash's winning streak.

Lili snuck upstairs. She felt sick; maybe some Easter chocolate would settle her stomach. She devoured the contents of her basket and checked the videorecordings on her phone. It was all there; Vash's argument, her protests, her surrender. She saw her face, what he must have seen when he won: reluctant, offended, red-cheeked and cold-eyed. She deleted the segment. No one, she decided, needed to remember this.

**What do you think of Lili's behavior towards Vash? Is she being too squeamish or a loyal girlfriend to Gilbert? and how about Vash's behavior? Reviews and responses make me happy and I do respond to them.**

* * *

><p>1 The Viennese Academy of Music, and the Passion according to St. Matthew.<p>

2 German: Happy Easter!

3 Italian: Happy Easter, Prussia!

4 Hungarian: Happy Easter

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge:Maiden and Unicorn, hpt 6 "Best Party on the Block!"

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 14 "Kidnapped!"

7 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 88, "Spring"

8 An Easter egg game popular in Germanic-speaking nations. Opponents hold Easter eggs and try to crack the other's end first. Whoever emerges with the unsmashed egg end is the winner.


	95. Chapter 90 Nekotalia

**Day 90 – Nekotalia**

**The first half is Gilbert's point of view, and the second half is Lili's. There's some GreePan, and adult situations. We also find out that even France has limits.**

The Cat Festival in Ypres, Belgium was just beginning. Booths with souvenirs were opening up, a band did a sound check, and the cafes and bars put out signs advertising specials. Nations strolled among the mortal tourists. Gilbert and Lili were with France, who had his arms around Monaco and Seychelles. The three French-speaking nations chatted amiably together; whether as a family group or happy _ménage à trois,_ Gilbert wasn't sure. But hey, they seemed at ease with each other, and he had no problem with that.

What he was worried about was when they would run into their host, Bella. Lili had received the invitation addressed to her 'and guest' as if she were going to bring a mortal or Kugelmugel or some other entity. Belgium knew quite well whom Lili would bring, he thought; she just couldn't bring herself to write his name. And he was lucky, because Ludwig had received no invitation and Northern Italy had been told _not_ to bring him.

Honestly, he couldn't blame her, Gilbert thought as he sipped delicious Belgian beer from a vendor. He and Ludwig had raped Bella twice, and the First World War had been especially cruel because they had broken a treaty of neutrality between the nations. Ludwig had paid off the debt, he thought, even if it had taken until 2010 to do it.1 He could understand her keeping a grudge, but _Mein Gott_, if he did the same, he'd be slugging France in the face right now, instead of joking with him about who originated _les pommes frites_.

"_Miau_!" He turned and saw Lili pawing at him. She had her face painted like a cat's, with whiskers, a pink nose and white chin and even ginger tabby stripes on her cheeks. She had also bought a headband with cat ears. With her round cheeks, little pointed chin and wide green eyes, she made a very convincing cat.

"_Eine kleine Katzenprinzessin_!"2 Gilbert laughed. He didn't want to smear her makeup or get greasepaint on his lips, so he ruffled her hair. Lili bumped her head against his chest and made a purring sound. "Want some beer or should I get you some milk?"

"Beer!" Lili said, and he bought her a cup. "Nom nom nom." She licked the beer foam from her lips. _Sehr sexy_, Gilbert thought.

"Bella can brew," he admitted. "This is good stuff." He thought it would be nice if he and Lili could enjoy the wide range of Belgian beers more often, but of course, Bella hated his guts. And speak of the devil—

_"¡Hola, Gilbert, Lili_!" Antonio waved at them as he and Bella walked over. They both had their faces painted and sported cat ears and festival tee-shirts. Bella forced a smile on her lips, even though her eyes were a mix of hostility and resignation. She and Lili air-kissed each other's cheeks and she nodded at Gilbert. Antonio gave him a bro hug. "Glad to see you here," Spain said. "Where's Francis and his harem—I mean sisters?"

"Over at the face-painting booth." Lili gestured towards the spot. "You should get your face done, Gilbert!" He protested half-heartedly, but everyone else was doing it, so why not?

Of course, the mortal at the booth looked shocked when she saw the pale-skinned young man with silver-blond hair and red-violet eyes grin at her. After some thought, she began to paint his face and when she was done, Gilbert turned to Lili. "How do I look?"

"_Sehr schön_!" She said. He looked into the booth's mirror and was pleased. The mortal had given him whiskers, a pink nose and pale gray tabby stripes. He turned to Lili and she waved a headband with white cat ears at him. "Put these on!"

Gilbert leaned down and let her slide the band onto his head. "_Mein Katzenprinz,"_ she said, and she touched her painted nose to his. They followed the rest of their friends through the street, listening to the various performers and stopping for different varieties of Belgian beer. By the time, they found a spot from which to view the parade, Gilbert had a good buzz going. Lili did also; she was acting more feline by the glass, purring at him, _miau_-ing at Belgium and Spain, and hissing when France tried to put his arms around her waist.

"Honhonhon, are you going to scratch me with those claws, _ma petite chatte_?" Francis chuckled. Lili wielded her vintage manicure-sharp little ovals painted pink and white—at him, and France hopped away. "_Alors, tu es serieuse_!"3 Gilbert laughed and squeezed Lili's shoulders. She made a show of purring and bumping her head affectionately against him.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked around and there was Japan and Greece. "Kiku!" he cried. Japan nodded and raised his hand up to complete his costume as a _Maneki Neko_.4Herakles's outfit was especially interesting. He had on cat ears, but also what looked like stocking feet stuffed and sewn to his tee shirt and pants. Sewn onto these were little stuffed cats of various colors. Gilbert just raised his eyebrows and stared at him.

"_Wat zum Teufel_?" He blurted out.

"You don't get it?" Herakles sighed.

"Great is Diana of the Ephesians!"5 Lili swayed towards him and raised her hands in prayer. Greece smiled slowly. "She even got the New Testament allusion," he drawled.

Lili turned to Gilbert. "I deserve a beer for knowing that," she said and he let her have a sip from his cup. He didn't think she could handle much more.

They could hear music and the buzz of excited mortals coming down the parade route and spectators started to push and lean forward to catch a glimpse. "Want to get up to the front?" Gilbert whispered, and Lili nodded. They nudged their way through some mortals until only children were in front of her. Lili leaned back against Gilbert and he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin upon her head. She started purring. "Are you turning into a cat?" He teased and she nodded.

"You know they used to throw cats off the Cloth Hall belfry," He whispered and she yowled in protest. _Scheiße, _she was taking this cat thing seriously, he thought. "Don't worry, they only throw toy cats now, so you're safe." She wiggled against him contentedly and he felt himself grow hard. Great, he was going to watch a cat parade with _einen Ständer._6 In _Belgium_, of all places. He silently facepalmed himself.

Mortals with huge papier-mache heads represented witches and others slunk about as their cats. Then there was a float with a large Egyptian-style cat statue. Mortals dressed as ancient Egyptians and cats threw crepe-paper flowers from the barge. Befuddled schoolchildren in kitten costumes waved vaguely from a float decked with giant balls of yarn. There were musicians and dance troupes and random merrymakers throwing out candy.

"Look, Gilbert, look!" Lili got his attention with an elbow in his ribs. "Freya!" He looked and saw the float with two large European wildcat statues yoked to a chariot. A young female mortal with a long golden wig and a feathered cape represented the pagan Germanic goddess of love, beauty and fertility. As the float rolled past, Gilbert hugged Lili closer to him. "So are you one of Freya's daughters?" He murmured in her ear, nipping at her lobe for good measure.

"Mmmhmmm," Lili said, shifting against him. The little minx knows what she does to me, Gilbert thought. Good thing France wasn't nearby.

The last float came down the street. The town jester waved and threw confetti at the eager crowd as the spectators began to march along and behind the motorized float. They knew that he was heading towards the Cloth Hall Tower, where he would throw the cat plushies for them to catch. As the mortals milled past them, Gilbert shielded Lili from the accidental pushes and shoves. "Do you want to go with them?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I'm getting tired of crowds," she mumbled. "I'd like to sit down." Gilbert figured that the beer was catching up with her. They let the greater amount of the crowd flow past them, and then he saw a clear path to one of the side streets. He turned around and they walked through the dwindling clusters of mortals to the quieter side streets. They could hear the cheers and murmurs of the crowd as they made their way to the Cloth Hall.

They found a bench on a side street and sat down under leafy trees. Gilbert checked his phone and saw that both Spain and France had texted him about where they had gone. He let them know they were taking a break and would get back in touch.

After a few minutes, Lili was ready to go back to face the crowds, so they made their way to the Cloth Hall. The crowd hummed with anticipation as the jester made his way up the bell tower. When they saw the first plush cats arc out into the early evening sky, the crowd screamed and surged forward. Even thought they were too far from the town square, Lili squealed and raised her arms, caught up in the excitement.

"Shall I get you one, _meine Dame_?" Gilbert asked. He liked the idea of fighting his way through the crowd of tourists and getting her a prize.

"I don't want to lose you," she said. He looked down at her little cat face, slightly smeared from the warmth of the crowds and sun, and smiled. "I'll be back!" She smiled in return and he forged forward into the mass of excited mortals.

* * *

><p>Lili craned her neck, looking for Gilbert's white hair and ears. She hoped he was okay, and that his eagerness to get a toy cat would not lead to a fight and trouble with the police. She didn't really need a cheap stuffed toy, but it would give him something to do and she could reward him for a job well-done.<p>

When he emerged from the milling pack of tourists, triumphantly waving a cat plushie over his head, she smiled and clapped. "Brrr," she purred approvingly as he swaggered back. He tossed it to her and she caught it. "Oh look, it's our baby!" She laughed.

"It favors me," Gilbert smirked as she admired the gray-and-white toy. Lili stood up on tip toes and pecked him on the lips. She saw his eyebrows go up briefly in confused disappointment.

"I'd love to get this greasy makeup off," she said sweetly. "Let's tell Francis and the others that we'll meet them for dinner or at a club somewhere later on." As they walked back to the hotel, Gilbert called France and found out where they would meet later on. "_Danke, Liebling_," Lili said when he finished the call. She squeezed his hand; the beer and his gallantry was making her feel mischievous. Actually she had been feeling frisky ever since she had put on the cat ears and makeup. Maybe there was some magic leftover from the long-dead witches that emerged during the festival.

The hotel room was actually a suite they were sharing with France, Seychelles and Monaco. When they reached the room, Lili went to the minibar and picked out two beers. She opened them and offered one to Gilbert.

"I thought you wanted to wash your face." Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he drank.

"I will." She pressed against him and took a swig of her beer. Mmm, Belgian beer. She wished Bella would relent her hatred towards Gilbert, so they could visit more often. Maybe she could arrange a meeting between the two and have him apologize to her. Ja, that would be a nice punishment for him the next time he misbehaved, she mused.

Gilbert pulled her into one of the armchairs in the common area. She nestled into his lap and smiled at him. He smirked, one of his "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" smirks, and she laughed. At the parade, she had felt his arousal pressing against her, and she had mused ever since how to take advantage of it.

"You're in a good mood, _Liebling,"_ he said, tracing a hand along her bare thigh and up her skirt. She hissed and scraped her nails on his arm as his fingers crept too far. "Oh, my cat has claws," Gilbert laughed. He grabbed her wrist and she bared her teeth and hissed again. He hissed back and she broke free of his grasp. Silly boy, didn't he remember that Vash had taught her hand-to-hand combat and self-defense?

Lili sprang off Gilbert's lap and leapt onto the suite's kitchenette counter. She posed on all fours. "Miau," she said, daintily lifting one hand up and licking it. She wanted him to play with her, to take advantage of a good beer buzz and the festival mood in Ypres.

Gilbert sauntered over to the counter and rubbed his shoulder against her side. "Miau," he replied. He leaned in to kiss her and she batted at him with her paw. It was his turn to hiss. Lili then touched his nose with hers; this is how cats kiss, she thought; they don't slobber on each other like dogs and humans.

Gilbert's red-violet eyes sparked with understanding. He delicately sniffed at her cat ears, her real ones and then her neck. Lili rewarded him by rubbing against his shoulder and chest. She purred as he hopped onto the counter besides her. He began with little kisses on her neck and shoulders, then nips.

"Rowr," Lili growled. She was starting to feel herself sink into the heavy haze of lust. She turned away from him, glancing over her shoulder. Gilbert leaned forward, following her as he placed one arm over her back, so he was straddling her. She felt his warm breath, tongue and teeth on her neck and shoulders, sending little shocks throughout her body. She felt one of his hands squeeze each one of her breasts through her light cotton sweater and she was almost ready to sink onto the counter top in surrender.

His hand wandered down her stomach and stroked her upper thigh before it slipped around and squeezed her behind. She gasped, a very un-feline sound, but one that matched the intense pleasure she felt. "Mrowr," Gilbert growled and she loved how husky he sounded. She turned to face him and eagerly kissed him with an open mouth. Makeup be damned, she wanted his lips and tongue!

When she felt him flip up the back of her skirt and yank down her panties, she imagined themselves as two cats meeting in a barn or alley. When he pushed into her, she almost lost her balance and fell forward, but Gilbert caught her by the hips. Lili yowled as Gilbert leaned forward and bit and sucked on her shoulders.

"Nnrr," she gasped. When he slowed his thrusts and alternated shallow and deep, the friction caused her to sprawl onto the counter. Lili felt the force build within her as the heat spread throughout her body. She started to mew in earnest as Gilbert pounded harder and fiercer into her, and she could feel herself getting closer, twisting with eagerness and frustration—

"_Mon Dieu! Pas de plain de travail!"_7Lili and Gilbert froze and saw France, Monaco and Seychelles staring at them in horror. A beer cup flew through the air, splashing both of them with warm Belgian lager. Lili and Gilbert broke apart and fled for the room they shared, Gilbert almost falling face first on the floor as he got tangled up in his jeans.

Francis continued to rant, venting his disgust at _ces sauvages allemandes_ who would rut where civilized nations prepared and ate food. 8 Monaco was trying to comfort him as Seychelles laughed at France's eloquently phrased insults. Lili looked at Gilbert and they laughed so hard her stomach muscles hurt. When she could finally sigh and catch her breath, she gasped, "You told me he's a pervert! I was afraid he was going to join in!"

Gilbert shook his head. "If we had been anywhere else, he would have. But he takes food and cooking _very _seriously. You do not fuck with Francis's food or kitchen. Literally."

"Hah," Lili sighed. She lay back on the carpeted floor. Between the dwindling beer buzz, her thwarted orgasm and the adrenaline rush from fleeing a wrathful France, she was exhausted. Gilbert lay next to her and gently traced a finger between her breasts and down her stomach. "I must look a sight," she said.

He shrugged. "You look like a dirty little kitten. A sex kitten." He raised an eyebrow. "We _could_ pick up where we left off. I'd hate to leave you high and dry," he purred.

"Lock the door," Lili whispered. He got up, secured it and Lili pulled him down back onto her.

"_Je vous entends! Vous me dégoûtez!"_9France howled. Then more softly: "Would you like a third?"

Lili whipped off her cat hairband and threw it at the door.

* * *

><p>1 "World War I to finally end for Germany this weekend." CNN. 30 September 2010. Web. 7 July 2012<p>

2 German: a little cat princess!

3 French: hey, you are serious!

4 Japanese: Beckoning Cat, also Lucky Cat. The little statuette of the calico cat with upraised paw that Japanese like to put out as a way to bring good luck and/or wealth to homes and businesses.

5 Diana of the Ephesians was a pagan fertility goddess worshipped in Ephesus (now in Turkey). The famous statue depicted her as a woman with what seems to be multiple breasts (or eggs) surrounded by animals.

6 German: a hard-on

7 French: kitchen countertop

8 French: those German savages

9 French: I hear you! You disgust me!


	96. Chapter 91 Stranger Danger

**Day 91 - Stranger Danger**

**This is the chapter when you finally get to meet my original character Danzig, now known as Gdansk. I want to thank KorosuKa (and her mom) for the Polish. **

"I'm glad you and Elizabeta are having lunch," Gilbert said to Lili in the foyer of the former mansion that France used for the World Meetings in Paris. He hoped it meant that Hungary had finally come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be her diversion every time she grew bored with Austria.

"Ja, me too," Lili replied. She pulled his face down to press his lips against hers. A little sigh escaped her.

"'Parting is such sweet sorrow,'" England said. He and Denmark waited for Gilbert to join them for lunch.

Gilbert turned and stared at them. "Just once, just once, I want to hear someone quote from a German play or poem!" He raised his hands and eyes to the elaborately painted and carved ceiling. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Someday, _Schatz_," Lili said. She checked her phone. "I've got to go!" She blew a kiss and darted off down the hallway. She wondered why Elizabeta wanted them to meet up in one of the sitting rooms, when they could have easily done so in the foyer or even at a restaurant. Maybe, she wasn't feeling well? Or maybe she was upset about something and wanted privacy to talk? She found the room, knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi, Lili." Elizabeta was waiting for her at the door. She gave her a kiss and led her to the sofa. Poland and a female were sitting there. Lili froze. The young woman had golden brown hair she wore in waves to her shoulders, and her blue-gray eyes studied Lili warily. Her face was a little rounder than Feliks's, but Lili could recognize the same Slavic profile and high cheekbones. Unlike the flashily dressed Poland, this female wore a simple dark red dress buttoned up to her collarbone.

Lili began to shake and she could feel a strange pressure behind her eyes. She wanted to turn and run, but she was afraid her legs would give way the moment she moved. She felt Elizabeta gently guide her to an armchair and help her sit down. _Nein, nein,_ she wanted to cry out. She looked up at Elizabeta, who smiled tenderly at her. "Why are you doing this to me?" She hated how small and high her voice sounded.

"'Cause we're like trying to help you," Feliks blurted out and then he pressed his lips shut when Elizabeta glared at him. She turned back to Lili. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, Lili." Her voice sounded so sweet, so kind, but all Lili could feel was a knife turning in her stomach. "This is Poland's sister, Adeladja, the city of Gdansk." The city inclined her head slightly towards Lili, as if she were a nation on equal footing with her.

"Why?" Lili could feel a little force of anger gathering in her chest. She turned to the city, who studied her thoughtfully. "Why are you here at a meeting of _nations_?"

Feliks sprang up. "Like, don't be rude to my sister! She's been like a nation, _twice_, and—"1

"Feliks!" Hungary snapped. She then turned back to Lili. "I thought it would be a good idea if you met Adeladja and you listened to what she had to say," she said kindly. Lili glared at her, but Elizabeta's light green eyes shimmered slightly. "Feliks and I are going to allow you two some privacy to talk." She squeezed Lili's shoulder slightly; for a second, Lili imagined sinking her teeth into Elizabeta's hand. Poland followed his friend out of the room.

Gdansk rearranged her full skirt and patted the sofa next to her. She gestured towards a plate of cookies and a thermos of tea and tea cups on the coffee table between them. "Why don't you come sit next to me and have something to eat and drink?" Her German was very good, with a slight Polish accent.

"_Nein, Danke." _Lili pulled herself upright and tilted her chin. _I am a principality, a sovereign nation_, _and she's just a city,_ she reminded herself. Anger and humiliation fused together, spreading throughout her body and turning her quivering flesh to steel. "Say what you need to say, Adeladja, and then I'll go."

Gdansk raised one elegantly arched eyebrow as she poured two cups of tea and slid one towards Lili's end of the table. "I'm so glad we're on a first-name basis, Lili," she purred. "Considering that what we have in common is rather intimate in nature." Her eyes were a strange shape; Lili thought; not quite round, nor long like Felik's or Gilbert's. _Verdammt,_ she thought, why did she think of _him?_

"We are _not _on a first-name basis," Lili retorted. She finally had the strength to get up from her chair. "I am a nation and _you _are just—"

" Almost three times older than you and ten times your size."2 Lili looked up and was astonished at how quickly Gdansk had moved to stand over her. She was as tall as Hungary and Ukraine. Her earlier friendliness had turned into a haughty stare down her long straight nose. Her blue-gray eyes now resembled storm clouds. Lili suddenly felt very small; her muscles weakened and she sank back into her chair.

Gdansk smiled and pulled another armchair over to sit next to Lili. She sipped her tea. "You are very pretty and you do have some spirit," she said. "He likes that, you know. 'Who wants to ride a broken spiritless nag, when they can bend a fiery filly to their will?' I overheard him say that to his brother one time." Lili glared straight ahead at the baroque painting before her. It showed some fair maidens in distress against a landscape swirling with trees and clouds. They held out their arms towards a golden-haired girl in the clutches of a dark bearded man driving a chariot pulled by four powerful black horses. They were fleeing into a cavernous opening that yawned up among the grass and flowers. She would memorize each detail, she decided, as this pathetic sister of Poland's babbled on about the past.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Gdansk said. _Why was her voice still getting into my head?_ Lili thought. She forced herself to remember the words to her national anthem and to replay it in her head, but it failed to drive Gdansk's words away. "You have family and friends who love you and worry about you. They want you to be happy and safe, Lili, and they are concerned about you getting into something that can get very ugly. They want to help you before it is too late." She sighed. "I had no one to help me. My brother could do nothing. I even thought he and my sister Krakow had abandoned me." Her voice grew huskier and less composed. "And even when I was free to return to Feliks, Prussia had told him so many horrible _things_, that he was ashamed of me. _He _wanted my brother to reject me, so I would be alone."

Lili glanced at Gdansk. She saw her lips tremble and her eyes shine with tears as she looked at her tea cup. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she said politely. "But you were _his _city and he did treat you well. I saw the photos of you—"

Gdansk turned and narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you? Did the photos show you the slaps and pinches and insults? Did they show you the corsets he squeezed me into, even at night, for such a tiny waist I could barely eat or take a deep breath? Did they show you the straitjacket he made me sleep in every night I wasn't with him? Did they show you how he humiliated me in public, before his own brother, in order to show all that I was his pet, his toy? Did you see the collar he made me wear, with a nameplate on it, like a dog's?" Lili recalled how almost every photograph of Danzig showed her wearing an elegant black choker studded with precious stones. At the time, she thought it was a favored piece of jewelry; now she blushed, ashamed at how naïve she had been.

"Tell me, Lili, has he told you about the letters? He was so proud of that." Gdansk's voice slipped into her ear and filled her mind. It was a lovely voice, she thought with some grief, lower and richer than hers, with the modulation and control of a trained singer. Her own defiant little thoughts drowned under its waves and all she heard was the city's. "He took the letters my brother and sister had written to me over the years and hid them. He told me that he had never received any addressed to me, that obviously they had forgotten about me. So I begged to have pen and paper and to write to them. You don't know what I had to do to get him to agree to that simple favor." Lili could hear the disgust and loathing coarsen Gdansk's voice. "He let me do it, and had such fun critiquing and censoring them and making me rewrite them. Then he would take them so they could be sent in the mail. I waited days and weeks. I wrote a few more times, but no answers."

Lili finally turned to look at Gdansk; she was also staring at the baroque painting and tears rolled down her cheeks. "He made a show every evening of going through the mail and letting me see that there was nothing for me from either of them. I felt abandoned. I gave up hope, and that is how he won." Gdansk turned away from the painting and smiled sadly at Lili. "I found out that he never sent my letters. Hungary told me the truth about how worried Feliks and my sister Krakow were, because," she paused for emphasis, "_I never answered any of the letters they had written over the years._"

Lili felt weak-headed and sick to her stomach. Gilbert hadn't told her this. She took a cookie and ate it, chewing automatically. It felt and tasted like sand in her mouth. She couldn't believe it, she thought. "But he's kind to me," she whispered.

Gdansk kept smiling sadly at her. The tears had stopped, but her blue-gray eyes were still bright. "That's how he captures you and draws you in, Lili. For every insult, a compliment. For every slap, two caresses. If he had raped me, I would have fought back and died or murdered myself. But he trapped me, bound me with pleasure," she glanced significantly at Lili, "and used that against me."

Images bombarded Lili's mind, memories of crying out in mindless joy as Gilbert thrust into her, of doing things to him that she would have once found repulsive, of the hurt looks in Vash's eyes as she had let him know in various ways that he was no longer that important to her, now that she had found a lover. Not a lover, she thought, her stomach churning, a stud who serviced her. _Mein Gott_, she groaned, what lies she had told, what vices she had developed because of him!

_Nein,_she shook her head, _nein, nein_. Remember the sweetness, the vow to submit to her, how he had kept that vow, the heartbreaking confessions he had made to her. _That_ was _her _Gilbert, not this plotting seducer that tricked this city so long ago. She rallied those thoughts for one last try.

"He's not like that anymore." It took so much effort to form the words and speak. She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. "He's not that Prussia. He's been East Germany and that changed him. He's different now."

"Do you really believe that fifty years can erase almost seven hundred years of arrogance and selfishness?" Gdansk looked earnestly into Lili's face. "Do you think a nation can change such basic traits so easily? She put her hand on Lili's knee; Lili stared down at it, noticing that the aristocratic shape was crisscrossed with faded scars of cuts and burns. Did he do these to her? She wondered.

"Listen, my brother was a great power, the Lord of Eastern Europe, and he was loud, stubborn, arrogant, and frivolous. Nations like Prussia crushed him into the ground for over one hundred and fifty years. It knocked off the edges and humbled him a bit, but he's still basically the same." Gdansk smiled dryly. "And you think fifty years of being a Communist state is going to make Prussia merciful and loving? You think he won't grow comfortable with you and start to let his true nature out?"

"I do believe nations can change," Lili whispered. She felt so faint and tired. She wanted to get up and leave, but it took so much effort to form thoughts and put them into words. "I believe Gilbert has changed. Poland has always been Poland," she began to gather strength, "but Gilbert has been so many things."

Gdansk shook her head in bitter amusement. "The name changes, but his nature has always been the same. I've known him since the fourteenth century, and he will never surprise me."

Lili took a deep breath, counted to three, and tried to rise, but Gdansk pushed on her knee. "I've been sent to save you from a very bad choice, Lili. You have nations who love you and worry about your character, your status, your safety and your happiness. Why do you persist in such a dangerous path?" Her voice grew urgent.

The hand on her knee seemed to give Lili strength. How dare this stranger, this city, handle her like a child? Why was she so keen on telling her all these bad things? She narrowed her green eyes and set her chin. "Why do _you_ care, Gdansk? What do you get from talking to me?"

Gdansk looked at her with the same sad, wary eyes Lili had seen in the antique photographs. "I care because you are a female who embodies a nation, state or city. The males outnumber us, and you'd think that would make us valuable and give us power. But they are selfish, bossy and possessive, and we have always suffered at their hands. When I heard from my brother about the distress and anxiety your family and friends suffered because of your lover, how could I not care? If I can help keep one female entity from suffering in an abusive relationship, I will gladly do it." She turned her head and began unbuttoning her shirt's bodice. "Even if it means revealing this."

Lili caught one glimpse and her repulsion energized her. She pressed herself against the armchair, trying to hop over the arm, but Gdansk grabbed her arm. "Look at me, Lili." The commanding tone of a wealthy, powerful city returned to her voice. Lili squinted and turned in pity and disgust. How could anyone do that to someone they once valued and petted?

Gdansk's chest was an ugly raised mass of scar tissue. Over each breast, Lili could see what looked like a brand in the familiar shape of the Prussian eagle. "This is what he did to me in 1914, when I learned about the letters and confronted him about it. And _these_," she pointed to the raised slashes and welts between her breasts, "were what he gave me in 1939, when he wanted to punish me for leaving him."

"That was war," Lili turned away, trembling.

"It was vengeance." Gdansk said coldly. "I knew I was defeated. I apologized and I surrendered, I begged for mercy and cried for it, and he showed _none. _He laughed and mocked me as I screamed while he did terrible things to me, things I can't show you," she said darkly, "since I refuse to cut myself open for your inspection."

The fluttering in Lili's stomach seemed to break loose and spread into her limbs and head. _I have to get out of here_, she thought. She felt a rapid pounding in her chest and brain, as if they were ready to explode. _This is terrible, terrible;_ the phrase ran on repeat through her mind. She tried to fix her attention somewhere, anywhere but that terrible mess that was Gdansk's chest or those wet gray eyes in a tragic mask. She stared at the painting of the maid in the dark god's arms, reaching out to her helpless friends as she was dragged into the darkness. She could escape, she realized, she could reach out and seize her friends' hands and be pulled back onto safe green ground. All she needed to do was gather up the courage and jump.

Sounds of an argument and scuffling broke into the room. Lili and Gdansk turned towards the door and saw Gilbert burst into the room, chest heaving. He slammed the door shut and stalked past Lili as if he hadn't seen her. His eyes were bright red, the color of blood bursting from an artery, and they were fixed on Gdansk.

"_Co tu robisz? Chyba się umówiliśmy!"_3 He demanded.

Gdansk drew herself up to her full height and faced him. All the grief and concern had drained from her face and she stared at him coldly. "_Ja dotrzymuję słowa, a ty?"_4 She curled her lip.

"_Umawialiśmy się, że nie będziemy więcej o tym rozmawiać_."5 Gilbert leaned towards her, his fists clenched. Lili saw him quiver with anger.

"_Probuję tę biednę dziewczynę chronić przed tobą."_6 Gdansk shrugged and tilted her head in Lili's direction. Gilbert finally looked at her, as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Lili," His voice was higher than usual and his eyes were wild. "What did she tell you?" He stepped towards her chair and Lili recoiled. When she saw the hurt in his face, she felt ashamed of her thoughtless reaction.

"I told her the truth," Gdansk said. She began buttoning up her dress bodice. "I told her what you really are_. Uwodzicielu. Kłamco. Gwa__ł__ciciel. Ty potworze."_7 She spoke as casually as if she were listing types of animals. She looked at Lili and Gilbert, a bitter smile spreading over her face. "Forgive me my bad manners, Lili, speaking in a language you don't know. I just listed Herr Bielschmidt's many accomplishments: Seducer, liar, rapist, monster. Have I forgotten anything?"

Gilbert narrowed his red eyes and bared his teeth. For the first time in a long while, Lili saw how wolflike his fine sharp features were, how deadly white his skin was. He turned to Gdansk and snarled, "_Ty obrzydliwa, kłamliwa suko!"_8 He glanced at Lili; now she thought he resembled a cornered wolf, still defiant but desparate. He then turned back to Gdansk. "_Przecież cię przeprosiłem!_"9 A pleading quality softened his voice. He looked back at Lili, tears in his eyes, as if he thought she could help her. She just shook her head, feeling as stupid as a dog asked to understand a debate in philosophy.

"Your lovely boyfriend just called me a disgusting, lying bitch," Gdansk said, staring at Lili. Gilbert growled in frustration, and to Lili's horror, he yanked at his hair, stamped, and screamed, "I apologized to you! Why didn't you translate _that!" _Lili jumped at the power of his voice.

"_Twoje słowa nic nie znaczą, kłamco_!" 10 Gdansk also started at his scream, but she held her ground. She kept staring at him, her steel-gray eyes disdainful over her straight nose and curled lip.

Lili watched Gilbert; he was shaking, his chest heaving, his face drained of all color but the terrible blood-red eyes. She saw the veins rising in his neck and along his arms and clenched fists. She could feel the rage emanating from his body, even as tears rolled down his face. It was those that kept her from being completely terrified and repulsed by him.

"That's enough." Her small voice shook. "Leave him alone." Gilbert looked down at her and she saw his closest hand uncurl and inch out towards her. _Please don't_, she begged inwardly, _please don't touch me_.

Gdansk watched as Gilbert cautiously placed a couple of fingertips on Lili's shoulder. Lili closed her eyes as she exhaled. The touch was so hesitant, so light, it could have been a breath. As a tear rolled down her face, she reached up and placed her hand over his long fingers, letting them rest upon her.

Gdansk studied them, and then shrugged. She leaned over to pick up her tea thermos and a cookie. "You're going to disappoint so many people, Lili," she said as she looked up. "But isn't this how it often turns out?" She began to sing in German, in a low, rich soprano:

And as he'd got no money

And was not a nice chap

And his Sunday shirts, even, were not like snow

And as he'd no idea of treating a girl with due respect

I could not tell him: No. 11

She laughed to herself and muttered something in Polish. As she passed by them, Gilbert howled in rage and lunged at her, shoving her against the wall. "_Du Schlampfe," _he snarled at the startled city, "how dare you! I should have ripped your tongue out when I was done with it! I should have broken your neck in 1939 when I had the chance!" He shook her and her head slammed the wall.

"That's right, _MeinHerr Preu__ß__en," _Gdansk spat at him as she twisted in his grip. "Show your little girl what you really are!" She began a terrible sound, a mix of laughter and hysterical wails.

Gilbert shoved her against the wall one last time as he spun away from her. "_Mein Gott_! Lili! Lili!" he cried over Gdansk's hollow sobs. "It's not what you think, _es tut mir leid!"_

It was too late. Lili had dashed from the room, shaking and gasping for air.

**Okay, I'm really curious what you think about Gdansk/Danzig! Is she a villainess or a victim? What do you think of Gilbert's reaction to her? Would you be interested in reading the story of her time with Gilbert when he was Prussia? Thanks so much to my regular reviewers and I'd love to hear from the silent readers too! **

* * *

><p>1 Gdansk was the Republic of Danzig,a client state established by Napoleon, (1807-1814) and also Free City of Danzig, a semi-automonous state from 1920-1939.<p>

2 Gdansk was first mentioned in the historical record in 997; Liechtenstein was created as a principality in 1719. The current population of Liechtenstein is 35,000, and the current population of Gdansk is 456,000. As America would say to Lili: Sit down, child. Grown folks is talkin.'

3 Polish: What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement!

4 Polish: I keep my word, but you?

5 Polish: We agreed that we won't talk anymore about that!

6 Polish: I'm trying to protect this poor girl from you.

7 Polish: Seducer. Liar. Rapist. You monster.

8 Polish: You disgusting, lying bitch!

9 Polish: I have apologized myself (less literally: But I have already apologized!)

10 Polish: Your words mean nothing, liar!

11 Bertolt Brecht, "Barbarsong "(Barbara's Song), _The Threepenny Opera. _Trans. Ralph Manheim and John Willet.

New York: Arcade Publishing, 1979, p. 28. Well, Gilbert finally got his wish and someone is quoting from a

German play.


	97. Chapter 92 I'm not talking to you

**Day 92 – I'm not talking to you**

He hated all of them. He hated how they had blindsided him, how they had cornered Lili and filled her ears with poison and fear. He hated how self-righteously Poland and Hungary had behaved when he had confronted them. He hated how Gdansk had had the nerve to stand there and speak to him, like that, as if she were his superior. He hated most of all how she had made him feel—angry, stunned, frightened and out of control. A tiny part of him, for one second, almost hated Lili for how she had stared and drawn away from him, her eyes wide with fear.

They had taken Gilbert's happiness and crushed it under their feet, smugly declaring it was for Lili's own good. Even after he had lost so much, suffered so much, and had even apologized to Gdansk at the beginning of the new millennium, they still wanted to make him miserable. And the worst part? He had known _real _happiness, the first in a long time. Not _Schadenfreude_, not pleasure in another's loss or suffering, but the kind of innocent joy one would feel watching the clouds take shape while lying in a meadow with a treasured friend. He had been happy because he had made someone else happy as well; he had seen Lili's smile and heard her laughter, heard her say he was good. But _ach nein_, the world would not allow him that.

It was as if Liechtenstein had disappeared from the map. He called and texted her constantly, but he received no replies, not even a break-up message. No one had seen her since she had fled down the hallway; he had heard from France and Spain that Vash didn't even know where she was. Some nations even looked suspiciously at him, as if he had done away with her. The most horrible example of this was when he got a call in the early moring from Ludwig. His brother was drunk, ugly drunk, and he had growled,"If I discover that you have done Lili the slightest harm, I will put you through the most grueling, painful, humiliating training you can imagine." Gilbert, who was also drunk, started screaming that he was _das Königreich Preußen _and no overfed Hessian was going to threaten him. Ludwig bellowed back that Gilbert was a nobody and he was _Deutschland_ and going to invade his ass. Gilbert had hung up and fled to a seedy bar, where he drank some more and got into a fight with some mortals.

And that was how he dealt with Lili's absence. He drank until he was mean, insulting anyone, mortal or nation, who crossed his path, and getting into verbal and physical fights. One night, when he had been out with France and Spain, he had taunted Francis so much, that he had stalked away from the bar. Gilbert shouted more insults about the cowardly French, until Francis spun about, tackled him, and punched and kicked him, while reminding him about Napoleon and the two World Wars. Then he went drinking with England and Denmark. It was easy to get Arthur into a fight; all he had to do was boast about how awesome Kaiser Wilhelm II was, and what a shrill conniving liberal his mother, the Kaiserin Freidrich, had been,and Arthur was on, hollering that the Princess Victoria had been too intelligent and forward-thinking for the likes of Prussia.1 Even Denmark had lost his temper with Gilbert's jibes and threw him against a bar wall.

When Gilbert had shown up in Beijing, unshaven, hungover and barely able to stand, Yao had rolled his eyes with disgust and bought him a return ticket to Berlin. He had scolded Gilbert for twenty minutes, telling him how insulted he was at his appearance and what a waste it would be of his time and wisdom to sober up and calm down an angry drunk in order to practice martial arts. Gilbert didn't argue; he really didn't want to be in China when he didn't know what was going on with Lili. What did piss him off was when Yao refused to refund him for the week. He said Gilbert could return another week during the month, _and _he was charging him extra for the ticket to Berlin. Gilbert snarled some insults, but Yao took a drag off his cigarette and replied, "You are too angry right now. I am not urging a beast to fight, I am showing a _man _the Way_. _Get yourself back into balance," he said over his shoulder as he walked away, "and let me know when you are ready to submit yourself to training again."

Gilbert ended up sharing cheap, gut-burning vodka with some vagrants during his stopover in Moscow. _Scheiße,_ he was tempted to find _Ivan_, of all nations, and promise him the night of his life if he would just send some missiles flying into Poland, Hungary, Switzerland and whoever else had gotten on his nerves over the past week. He dragged himself into his airplane seat to return to Berlin, where he figured he could have a good fight and a cry when he got back to his apartment.

And that was when he received the call. "You idiot." The Austrian German pronunciation was unmistakeable.

"_Verpiss dich_, Specs," Gilbert slurred. "You want to pile on, also? Well, guess what, you're—"

"_Halte di Klappe_," Roderich snapped. "Why haven't you been answering your calls?"

"Because I don't feel like it! And you don't get to tell me to shut up! The last time I checked, you weren't an Empire and _I _don't bow to _you._ If I remember exactly, _you _were the little tag-along the past few wars, and _furthermore—"_

_ "_Enough, _Piefke_."2The old Imperial tone crept into Austria's voice. "You are obviously drunk again. You will sober up and drag your clean-shaven _Arsch_ to Vienna as soon as you can, and you will do or say whatever it takes to make Lili feel better."

The sound of her name caught Gilbert's ears. "Lili's in Vienna? With you?"

"_Ja, Dummkopf_. She is eating all my pastries, drinking all my tea, crying into all my handkerchiefs, and then she disappears for hours with that huge beast of hers." Roderich complained. "She is miserable and _you_ are going to fix it."

"Why hasn't she called me then?" Gilbert's rage was gone, but the fog still hung thickly over his brain. "What makes you think she wants to see me?" he mumbled.

"Because if she didn't, she would be in Switzerland with Vash." Austria sighed. "So pull yourself together and get here on the next train, plane, whatever is fastest."

"Is Elizabeta gonna be there?"

"Elizabeta will be in Budapest," Roderich said coldly. "Or Warsaw. Or Krakow. I honestly don't know." _And I don't care_ was implied by his voice's tone.

Gilbert couldn't help smirking. "I'll be there in twenty-four hours. Hang in there, Roddy."

"It's getting bad," Austria whispered, "she found a tin of Christmas cookies we didn't eat."

Gilbert hung up. He didn't know whether he was excited or frightened; he just knew he needed to vomit and lie down.

By the following afternoon, Gilbert was presentable and standing before Austria's door. Roderich opened it and Gilbert was amused to see how flustered he looked. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, there were flecks of cake batter on his glasses and his haircul weas limp. He grabbed Gilbert's arm and dragged him into the foyer. "Stay here," he hissed, as he walked into the kitchen, calling, "Lili, can you come out here, _Bitte?"_

Austria returned, with Lili following him, munching on a slice of coffee cake. When she saw Gilbert, she froze in mid-bite.

"Lilichen," Gilbert whispered. He had brought a splendid bouquet of flowers, even as he felt like every abusive boyfriend or husband who had ever tried to make up to a wary woman. He almost squatted down as if he were calling a kitten or puppy, until he remembered that she would be offended. Gilbird fluttered above his head in circles, chirping excitedly at seeing her. Despite his anxiety, Gilbert couldn't help smiling. Even in a flour-covered tee shirt and dirndl skirt, she looked lovely to him. He would have kissed every crumb from the inner corners of her lips and considered it a privilege.

Lili turned to Roderich. "You didn't tell me he was coming." Gilbert couldn't tell whether she was reproachful or confused from her voice or expression.

"No, I didn't." Austria shrugged. He was in Imperial mode, arranging meetings and commanding nations as he used to do. "But he's here, and so are you, and you two are going to talk." His tone softened a little as he glanced down at Lili. "I think this is a good idea."

When Lili looked up warily at him, Gilbert's stomach twisted. He couldn't take a refusal now; even if she were to tell him it was over, at least he needed to hear it from her. Then it would all be clear, and he would be free to dwindle into whatever drunken, foul-tempered, worthless _Arschloch_ he apparently was meant to be.

"I need fifteen minutes," Lili said, looking at Roderich. It was as if Gilbert were watching a television show featuring the other nations and they were unaware of him. "Then he can meet me in the sunroom." Austria nodded and Lili walked down the foyer. Gilbert kept smiling, hoping that as she came closer, she would speak to him, maybe offer a reassuring smile or a welcome glance. She looked straight past him and then turned to mount the staircase.

If Austria had not been there, Gilbert would have slumped to the hallway floor and cried, but that would have been unawesome. So he narrowed his eyes at Austria as he strode up to him, hissing, "You told me she wanted to see me!" He wanted to smash Roderich's glasses into shards, make him feel as lost and humiliated as he felt.

Austria stepped back,adjusting his glasses and staring down his nose. "She will. Give her a few minutes. Go to the sunroom and wait for her. Now, pardon me, I have a cake to check." He retreated to the kitchen and Gilbert breathed deeply and walked back to the sunroom.

And so he waited amongst the antique cast-iron furniture and potted palms and ferns, straining to hear the door open and her first light, firm step.

**Thanks for the feedback about the last chapter. I'm touched by the responses that supported Gilbert and saw Gdansk as a troublemaker who can hold a grudge. In Gdansk's defense, he has done terrible things to her, and we don't know what she was like when she first came to Berlin. You've also seen the present-day Gilbert in this story and only glimpses of what Gdansk (then called Danzig) experienced on a regular basis when he was Prussia. I had a feeling that her appearance in this fiction would not show her at her most sympathetic, and for the purposes of this story, that is cool; but don't forget that this was set up by Hungary and Poland to help Vash (remember the call Elizabeta made when she was in the bar with Vash? Remember when Poland's phone went off?). So while this might not change many readers' first impressions of my original character, I hope it sets her behavior in a context that makes it understandable. **

**Thanks for continuing to read and review!**

* * *

><p>1 Victoria, Princess Royal of England (1840-1901)was the eldest daughter of Queen Victoria of Great Britain. She was married to Kaiser (German Emperor) Friedrich III and was the mother of Wilhelm II, the last German Kaiser.<p>

2 Austrian German: Disparaging term for a German person, connoting "loud, pompous idiot." Similar to English "kraut" or "Gerry" as a derogatory term.


	98. Chapter 93 I really do care

**Day 93 –I really do care**

**Sorry it took me a few days to update, but I am visiting family for vacation. It's been fun, but there is less time for writing. I am plugging away, though.**

Lili had changed into a clean peasant blouse over her dirndl and carried a large vase. Bruno padded besides her. She walked past Gilbert, commanded the Greater Swiss Mountain Dog to lie down, and sat in one of the chairs. She gestured towards Gilbert and he sat in the armchair next to hers. She took the bouquet he offered her and placed the flowers in the vase on a table. Then she finally studied him.

"Why aren't you in China?" She asked. Her eyes and voice were neutral.

"I didn't think it was a good time to go," Gilbert said. It was sort of the truth. He buckled under her gaze. "Actually I went, but Yao didn't like the condition I was in so he sent me back to Berlin, and told me to come back when I was better." He had to force himself to stay silent.

"So what have you been doing?" Lili continued to study him, as if she were interrogating a suspect in a murder case. "Did you like being free of me this past week_, Preußen_?" She smiled dryly.

"Went out with friends." Gilbert said. _Scheiße_, her stare was like truth serum! "_Nein, _it sucked," he mumbled. "Drinking, fighting, driving everyone crazy." He felt himself dwindling in her sight; he wanted to fight back and assert himself, but he was so damned tired of fighting. "I'm sorry, Lili," he murmured.

"You've done nothing to me." She said coolly. "What are you sorry for?"

Gilbert studied his shoes, Bruno's bored eyes, and then Lili's ballet flats. Time waited in the room, arms crossed and eyebrow raised; it wasn't going anywhere. "For being an _Arschloch," _he finally sighed. "For losing my temper with that—city." He remember shoving Gdansk against the wall, the terror and triumph in the city's blue-gray eyes as he howled at her, his rage turning to gut-churning horror when he saw Lili's small figure dash from the room.

"Are you upset because you assaulted her, or because I saw it?"

"What does it matter, Lili?" He finally burst out. "It was wrong, I shouldn't have let her get to me, I'm sorry that you saw it." He wanted to fling himself at her mercy, but her regal posture and unwavering gaze held him at bay. "She had insulted you in Polish. I had had enough and I wanted to defend your honor, _meine Dame_."

Lili shrugged. "Her insults mean nothing to me. She is just a city and not one I have any dealings with. But to see _you_ like that…." She trailed off and shuddered as she looked past his shoulder. When she returned to looking at Gilbert, her eyes looked vulnerable. He finally felt as if he had a chance. "What were you two saying to each other in Polish? Why were you so upset?"

Gilbert sighed and tried to remember; a week of drinking binges had clouded his memory. "In the year 2000, I wanted to start the new millennium with a clean slate. So I went to Gdansk and congratulated her on leading the charge against the Communists in Poland with her mortals.1 I said I was sorry for what I had done to her, not just in 1939 , but during the whole time that I owned her. She accepted my apology with two conditions: that I give her the letters Feliks and her sister Krakow had written over the years, and that we not speak to or about each other." He looked up at Lili and a little of his old pride and defiance returned. "I did what she said, and when I heard she was in there and talking to you, I was furious."

"I believe you," Lili said. Gilbert sighed with relief, and almost got out of his chair to embrace her, but she held out one hand to stop him. "But I also believe her. I believe you did those things to her that she told me about." She shuddered as she remembered the scars on Gdansk's chest. "You see, while I was here, I asked Roderich about 1914 and he remembered that night before the First World War. He remembered the screams he and Elizabeta heard and how Gdansk did not appear for breakfast the next morning." Lili tilted her head and studied Gilbert until he shifted in his chair and wished he knew whether she despised, feared or forgave him. "Why did you do those things to her?"

_Mein Gott_, Gilbert groaned inwardly, hadn't he already told her this? "I did them because I could. Because she was mine and I was going to let her know that. Because I was a mean, sexy _Scheißkerl_ back then.2 A variety of reasons, Lili, none of them very nice." He felt burdened by the weight of all he had done to the city to make himself feel great and her feel small. "But I apologized and gave her back the letters. I kept my word!" He was angry that no one ever remembered that."And Lili, she was the only one I ever treated that way!" Except Poland, he realized, but that wasn't _that_ kind of relationship. "Ask Elizabeta or Matthew! I never abused either of them!" He looked earnestly at her.

"I don't think I'll be talking to Hungary anytime soon," Lili said coolly. "But to your credit, Elizabeta has never said abusiveness was one of your faults."

"Lili, you know what I am. You've been a whole year with me."

"But I also know what you are capable of, Gilbert. And it frightens me." They both knew she was not only speaking about Gdansk, but referring to that disastrous attempt at role-reversal.3

"That was a mistake, Lili, a terrible mistake. We both learned from that." Gilbert's mouth was going dry. "Have I ever asked to dominate you since that day? Have I ever struck you in anger since then?"

"That fight in Berlin over Gilbird," Lili whispered.4

"Lili, I kept myself in a ball so I wouldn't touch you! I would rather dash my brains against a wall than harm a hair on your head. I can control my anger!" When he heard his voice crack, he wanted to punch himself for such a betrayal. Lili kept looking at him solemnly.

_This is the end_, a voice whispered in his head, but Gilbert refused to hear it. He was _not _a quitter, he would not be stared away into loneliness and self-hatred. He would force her to say the words, he would _not _abandon the field.

Gilbert got on one knee; Bruno raised his tan eyebrows and woofed. Lili shushed him. She watched him warily. "Lili, wasn't it almost a year ago we were in England and I vowed to serve you?" Gilbert whispered. "And haven't I done that, haven't I kept my word? Haven't I shown you, in little and great ways, that I love you?" He saw her nod slightly, tears come to her eyes.

He held out his hand again, and to his relief, she tentatively placed hers in his palm. "Lili, I want to renew my vow to you. I'll serve you faithfully and tenderly. Tell me what I can do or say to make you feel better."

"I need to feel safe," Lili finally whispered. "And what I saw made me wonder if I can be safe with you." He tried to reassure her, but she placed a finger upon his lips. "What happens a year from now? What happens when you have grown comfortable with me and feel like you can be yourself?

Gilbert's mind raced as he waited for Lili to let him speak. When she removed it, he finally spoke. "What happens a year from now? I vow to serve you again and you accept or refuse. I'll pray and hope and do my damndest to make sure you'll say yes. I _am_ myself with you, the self I should have been long ago. Do you know how I miss having a purpose in life, Lili? You gave me one, and when I become Eastern Germany, I will have another. Otherwise, why bother trying to prolong my existence?" She gasped and he shrugged. "Why not just run around with Francis and Antonio, get drunk and yell 'I'm awesome!' when I know I'm not?" He smiled crookedly. "When I grow comfortable with you, I feel safe. And when I feel safe, I feel I can reveal more of myself to you, and it's not all selfishness and desire for power." _Far from it,_ he thought.

"What makes me so different from Gdansk that you would never imagine losing your temper with me or resenting your vow to serve me?"

Gilbert sighed, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her hand. He was sick of this subject. "You are so different from her that it's a ridiculous comparison. Your history, your behavior, everything. Remember, you are always free to rid yourself of me, and she never was." He exhaled and and kissed the soft thin skin.

"What are you willing to do to prove your love and regain my trust?" Lili asked. Gilbert looked up and into her deep green eyes.

"Anything, _meine Dame_. Anything you set before me." He whispered. Her lips curled upward slightly in a smile and he felt fear and hope twine themselves around his heart.

Lili gently stroked his cheek with her free hand. He was so grateful for the touch that he pressed against her palm to prolong it. "What if I demand total control over you, _mein Ritter_?" She whispered. "What if I tell you to submit body, mind and heart to me, in order to be your best self? Are you willing to do that?" Her voice had descended to the low tones that always lulled him.

"Ja, _meine Dame_. Gladly." Gilbert closed his eyes and sank into her caress.

"Are you sure, _mein Ritter_?" Lili's voice wrapped around him like a warm robe, lulling him into that state before sleep. "Do you know what you're agreeing to? I am talking complete control over whether you have pain or pleasure, of asking you to do or suffer difficult things. Are you truly willing to agree to that?" She turned the hand that he had kissed so she cradled his chin in her palm as she kept stroking his cheek with the other. Ah, it felt so good, he thought, he could handle anything she could devise.

"Mmmhmmm," he smiled into her palm.

Lili's nails sank into his skin. "Pay attention,_ Preußen. _Say_ 'Ja, meine Dame' or "Nein, meine Dame_,'" she commanded. "Now do you agree to submit to my control over your body, mind, and heart in perfect love and trust?"

Gilbert blinked his eyes open and looked at Lili. She no longer looked afraid or sad, but regal, even dressed in peasant clothes. My little elf-queen, he thought.

"_Ja, meine Dame_," He whispered. "In perfect love and trust." When she kissed him on the lips, he felt as if he were falling under a spell and into her hands.

**So, do you think Lili has forgiven him too easily? What do you think she's going to do with Gilbert's mind, body and soul? What do you think she's been looking up on the internet and studying for the past week? I'll give you a hint: it's not recipes to replace all Austria's pastries. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>1 Gdansk was the site of union strikes in 1970, 1976 and 1980. It was the birthplace of the free trade union Solidarity, which challenged the Communist Party in Poland and eventually transformed into a nationalist political movement that led to free elections in Poland in 1989 and the beginning of the end of communism in Eastern Europe.<p>

2 German: bastard

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 49 "Don't Hurt Me!"

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn,Chpt 78, "Mine, you no touchy"


	99. Chapter 94 Genderbend, Pt I

**Day 94 – Genderbend, Part I**

**A long chapter, complete with references to female domination. Set aside some time for reading.**

It was good, Gilbert thought, to turn off part of his mind and let Lili tell Austria the good news that they were taking the morning train from Vienna to Feldkirch. It was good to be at peace and drink coffee and eat freshly baked cake, while Roderich looked at both of them with satisfaction and relief. After a week of rage, fear, drunkenness and hangovers, it was nice simply to laugh when Lili scattered crumbs on Bruno's broad back and the poor dog didn't know he was giving Gilbird free transportation and a meal.

The only disappointment was when they went to bed together and Lili put on her baggiest, most childish tee shirt. Gilbert still found her adorable and he wanted so badly to press her close to him, but she stared sternly at him. "Not now," she said. Then her expression softened slightly. "You may sleep in the same bed with me but keep to your side. But if that is too much temptation, then Roderich can let you have the guest room next door."

"_Nein, meine Dame_," Gilbert replied. "I'll stay on my side and behave." He would be honorable and trustworthy, he decided. Besides, hearing Lili breathe and admiring her silhouette in the dark was better than being alone.

On the morning train, strangers might have thought that the striking young man and the petite, girlish woman with the dog and the birdcage were celebrities. It was easy to think the silver-blond man talking in Berlinerisch was a musician, actor or mixed martial arts fighter giving important instructions to his serious young assistant as she tapped away at a netbook. In reality, Gilbert was telling Lili what his training regimen in Berlin consisted of, so she could help him maintain it. "That's on top of the other training we'll do," she said, glancing sideways at him, and Gilbert smirked—his "_Ach ja_, this will be scary-good!" smirk—as Lili tapped down her own private notes.

In Feldkirch, Gilbert was happy to carry their luggage off the train and onto the bus that would take them to Vaduz. Lili carried Gilbird's cage and led Bruno. When some mortal tourists complained to the bus driver about the Greater Swiss Mountain Dog allowed in the back, he shrugged and explained that the dog had special privileges because it was Liechtenstein's. The tourists wondered what that meant, but the bus driver was taciturn; he respected Lili's privacy.

Gilbert knew things would change when they arrived in Vaduz and Lili's house. When he placed his duffel bag and her suitcases in the bedroom, he knew Lili would be waiting for him downstairs, and the pretense that they were a normal couple would end. When he knelt before her and she buckled his collar around his neck, he felt a chill run up his spine, pleasure followed by fear. She had asked for total control of him and he had given it to her; she had hinted darkly at new and terrible demands she would make of him and he imagined all sorts of disgusting, humiliating, thrilling things she could do to him. He had, after all, come up with all sorts of subtle cruelties to humble proud, clever Danzig, and he had experienced what Ivan's bosses and his own troubled mind could devise when it came to physical and emotional pain. What could Lili, even with her own erotic imagination and internet research, create to surprise him? He smirked, knowing he was prepared for anything, including her first slap to wipe that smirk off his face.

The training to refresh his memory of commands and postures was easy. He obeyed willingly and quickly, and Lili rewarded him with sweet kisses and words. Then she demanded more precise placement and scolded and pinched when he was off by a few centimeters. That was expected. There was his daily workout routine from Berlin and Lili acted as his coach at Vaduz's only gym, scrutinizing weights, repetitions and sets, and barking taunts and encouragements at him like a mini-Ludwig.

After they got home, she insisted on bathing him like a dog or small child, scrubbing him pink with a loofah sponge and probing at his ears and nose. "I hate looking up at you and seeing nose hairs," she muttered as she went at his nostrils with tweezers. He would yelp when she plucked and she would command him to sit still or even bind him and sit on him as she groomed him. He was starting to realize that no part of his body was off-limits to her and that the best thing to do was to lie silently and let her clean and handle whatever she pleased. When he whimpered or groaned, "Lili, not _that_," she would glare at him and state, "You promised me total control over your body, mind, and heart, did you not?" Gilbert meekly nodded and let her pluck, wipe, and swab away.

Depending on the daily schedule and how demanding his workout had been, there would be a nap. The first time Lili told him to stand still in only his underwear and began wrapping long narrow strips of cotton sheeting around his whole body, he felt anxious. "_Meine Dame_," he asked, trying to sound as calm and polite as he could," may I ask what this is for?"

"Remember when mortals used to swaddle their babies and make them into nice tight little bundles they could carry around or even hang on the wall so the women could do their chores?" Lili said as she walked around him winding the sheets around him. Gilbert nodded, realizing that his legs were bound so snugly, he couldn't even hop away without losing his balance. "Well, I need to get some work done and I want you to take a rest and stay out of trouble," Lili said.

Gilbert's heartbeat accelerated and he realized he was helpless; Lili had already bound his wrists and elbows. She worked quickly, loop upon loop around him, like a little spider. "You're not going to wrap my head, are you?" He was so nervous he didn't care how high his voice sounded.

"Don't be silly," Lili said calmly. "You're not a mummy! You just need a nap and I need some peace and quiet, _mein Kind in Wickeln von Kleidern."_1She finished wrapping around his shoulders and tucked in the ends on his back. "There," she said, looking up with a tender smile. "Now let me guide you gently back onto the sofa." Despite his protests ("Do I have to spank you, naughty boy?"), Lili managed to get Gilbert to sink back onto the sofa in her formal parlor. She closed the curtains so the room was semi-dark. Then she looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep," she whispered. "I'll be back in an hour."

All Gilbert could see was the smooth white plaster ceiling, the back of the nineteenth-century sofa to his right, and the furniture and pictures on the wall to his left. He heard Bruno panting and padding behind his mistress's footsteps in the television room, the antique clock ticking its steady rhythm, and his own heartbeat slowing to match it. Gilbird landed on his chest and looked curiously at him with bright black eyes.

"Ja, I'm stuck," Gilbert admitted to his pet. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was bound like one of the helpless infants of the Hohenzolleren dynasty, and he knew what happened to babies who insisted on bawling. Bored, immobile and soothed by the clock, he gave up and went to sleep.

Gilbert much preferred the days when Lili had chores for him. He would work out, then clean out her gutters or wash and detail the car, or clean out the basement. Then he would get his bath and nap. He tried acting out once of twice, and he got switched for that, as well as a longer nap. One time he tried hollering and ranting as he lay swaddled: "Mein Gott! I'm bored! Don't you have any painting or cleaning to be done? One thing I can say about Ivan is that HE NEVER BORED ME! Has Vash ever sung you this song about the maids of the Rhine? I used to sing this with the King's Guards!

" 'Oh, the maids who dwell by the banks of the Rhine/ can surely weave and pluck,/ but let me tell you lads of a lass/ who much preferred to—'"2

Lili showed up in the parlor and calmly stuck a ball gag in Gilbert's mouth; he was helpless to fight it as she buckled the straps behind his head. She checked her watch. "Hmmm, ten minutes spent hollering; that's ten more minutes added on to your nap time." She looked down coolly into his eyes, red with shock and rage. "Do you need a blindfold, _mein Schatz_? You used to use hoods to calm your falcons down, ja?" Gilbert frantically shook his head and Lili smiled. "I just wanted to help you relax and sleep. We have to go marketing later!" She left the room.

_Mein Gott,_ Gilbert thought, this was insane. He knew Lili preferred bondage to pain and humiliation, but this went beyond strapping him to a bed and having her way with him. That was sexy fun; this was terrifying. He could feel panic rising in his chest and saliva accumulating in his mouth and running down both sides of the gag. If he were free, he would dash out the door and run back to Austria. Instead, he was wrapped like a spider's victim or an infant, helpless, voiceless. He closed his eyes and felt tears run down and mingle with drool.

_Let the emotions go through you_. The voice slipped into his mind, cutting through the panic and humiliation. _Don't push them away or cling to them. Let them flow past you. _He exhaled in gratitude. China had told him these things and he had thought they were nonsense, but he would try. He felt the panic sweep over him and recede. He had survived that. Then another wave of fear, a weaker one, rose and fell, and he was still here, conscious and sane. He began breathing through his nose and felt his heart slow down and settle itself. Lili was not going to forget him, he reminded himself; he would not be stuck like this forever. He felt his muscles relax, his eyelids flutter close. He would not be forgotten, Lili would keep her word and return.

He was deep asleep when Lili checked in on him, undid the gag and gently wiped his mouth and eyes. Later, Gilbert felt her soft hand stroking his brow and heard her whispering,"Time to wake up, _Schatz." _He felt his tongue move freely in his mouth and wanted to weep from joy; the dreadful gag was gone. Lili looked down at him, smiling. See? Her eyes seemed to say, I didn't abandon you.

There were other ways she reminded him of his vow to submit himself completely to her. He didn't mind when she painted his fingernails black; it made him look like a rock star. He _did _mind when the next day she painted a daisy on each thumbnail. "Lili," he whined, "it's not cool."

She shrugged. "I like it." She said the same thing when she decided to try semi-permanent hair coloring on him. Again, he thought it would be edgy and it would only last 6-8 shampoos. It was the color she choose that made his heart sink.

"Why lavender? Dark purple or blue or red would be awesome!"

"As the lavender fades, it will make your hair look even whiter," Lili said briskly. "The blue will fade into green, and the red will start to look orange." He sat meekly as she followed the instructions and then gave Lili a pedicure as the color processed. He enjoyed this chore; her feet were already soft and he liked to challenge himself to paint as neatly as possible. When the time was up, Lili rinsed out his hair and hummed happily as she dried it. Gilbert was anxious to see how it turned out.

"So what do you think?" Lili asked as she finally let him see himself in a mirror.

"_Nicht schlecht_," Gilbert admitted. Actually, it looked pretty damn awesome, bringing out the bluer-violet aspects of his eyes and making his skin look snow-white. He could almost pass for a new Nordic nation, he thought.

"_Gut_," Lili said. "Change into your leather suit, _mein Ritter_. We're going to a concert and we'll see my boss and his family there."

Gilbert didn't know what the Prince of Liechtenstein and his family would think when they saw their sweet little nation greet them with _him_ by her side. All he knew was that he found it hard to tuck himself into his sleek leather pants when he imagined Lili's reaction to his awesome sexiness. She had handled his body freely over the past few days, but without a sexual charge. He wondered what was up with her; he knew he was aroused by holding her delicate little feet, so why wasn't she taking advantage of that?

He noted with satisfaction that Liechtenstein's royal family was startled and intrigued when Lili introduced him to them. She didn't go into his whole complicated history, but introduced him as her good friend, Gilbert Bielschmidt of Berlin, as if they should recognize what that meant. One hundred and fifty years ago, he thought with a twinge of bitterness, they would have known whom he was, just as the Hohenzollern family would have known whom Lili was, even if they had dismissed her as unimportant to the German Empire. But times had changed, and even the Hapsburgs were simply wealthy political animals now.

These facts did not dampen Gilbert's ardor for Lili when they returned to her home. He had admired her trim little figure in her elegant dress and wondered what was underneath it. When she had requested his help in undressing her, he happily assisted. It amused him that under her contemporary dress, she wore such old-fashioned underpinnings as a full silk slip, garter belt and seamed stockings. Maybe it was the champagne at the reception or the past few days of caresses and attention without fulfillment, but he found himself kissing her legs from ankle to thigh and rubbing his cheek against them.

"Will you undo my shoes and take off my stockings, _bitte?" _Lili asked, and Gilbert undid her straps' little buckles and slid off the shoes. He undid the garter straps' grips and rolled the expensive stockings down her legs, kissing and nipping her bare skin. He rubbed and squeezed her bare feet, studying her face. She looked down at him, smiling. Surely, he thought, she couldn't resist a trail of kisses leading to her sweet spot and some kind of reward for his diligence in serving her.

But when Gilbert found himself between Lili's legs, he was surprised when she stopped him. "I have to let you know something," she said. "When I asked if you would submit to me body, mind, and heart, I wasn't quite specific about what I meant." Gilbert froze as she continued. "To submit to my control over your body wasn't just about binding or disciplining you, _Geliebter_. It was about controlling when and if I would allow you pleasure. You know what that means, ja?" She looked down at him so seriously that he had to admit that he wasn't sure.

"It means that I decide if and when you have an orgasm, Gilbert. You would serve me and give me pleasure as I want, but you'd get release only when I decide it." Lili almost looked guilty. "I can't let you go any further unless you agree to this."

Gilbert thought about what she had just said. At first reaction, he was upset that she had not been so clear when he had made his vow; this was more than just submitting to bondage or spankings! But on the other hand, he realized, he had agreed to this, and with Lili at least, he intended to honor his word. She was his lady, and he had vowed to serve her and honor her reputation. Still, the idea of living in perpetual arousal with no hope of relief in sight unnerved him.

"How long will this last, Lili?" He asked. "I mean, is there a goal to work towards, a time limit?" It was one thing to go without because there was no one to do things with, and another to be around someone he desired madly and to be told he could touch but not completely enjoy.

Lili looked at him thoughtfully and she stroked his cheek. That one touch was enough to make him rock-hard. "One week from tonight," she said. "But I will set you a task. Within this week, you must do everything I ask of you, and that includes an apology to Belgium." Gilbert was about to state that was impossible, but she lowered her brows at him. "Ja, _Preußen_, I will enjoy myself in all ways with you, but _you _must be chaste. And we will meet with Antonio and Bella, and you will apologize to her for both your invasions. You will perform whatever penance she requests. If you are chaste and obedient and repentant, then I will give you twenty-four hours to have as many orgasms as you can with me. Those are my rules. Can you do this, _mein Ritter?"_

Gilbert looked up at her. It was a difficult task, he thought, to service his lady without a return for a whole week and to humble himself to a nation that had good reason to hate and punish him. But if it would please Lili and open a whole realm of opportunity to him, he would consider it. He had always loved a challenge.

"Those twenty-four hours," he mused, nibbling at her inner thigh. "Would that include any way I want?" He winked at her. Lili swallowed hard and nodded.

"Then of course, _meine Dame_. I can do anything you ask of me."

"Then let the games begin," Lili growled, and she pulled him by the hair up to where his lips and tongue could be of the greatest use.

It was hard to live in a haze of perpetual arousal, Gilbert realized. It was even harder when the object of one's affection did not act modestly around one. Lili enjoyed teasing him; she thought nothing of asking him to brush her hair or rubbing her feet, actions which now turned him into a slack-jawed, vacant-eyed slave of desire. When she swaddled him for his daily nap, he was almost grateful for the bondage. At least, Gilbert reasoned, he wasn't tempted to touch himself and break his vow of chastity to her. He couldn't do anything but lie there and sleep, except his rest was interrupted with fantasies of Lili. It also didn't help that she woke him up with kisses and sweet words as she lay on top of him, and the weight of her body stirred him into hardness as she shifted against him and asked what kind of dreams he had.

He had surrendered any shame he had had when she bathed and groomed him, but now she shamelessly stroked and massaged him as he lay with hands bound to the bedposts or behind his back. "Does that feel good?" she asked sweetly and he nodded frantically, hoping it pleased her at that time to let him have some release. But inevitably, she needed to stop to walk Bruno, or take a call, or check on some damned pastry in the oven. Then, just as he managed to get some self-control, Lili would return to stroking, squeezing or massaging him to the brink, when something else would catch her attention and she would leave him on the rack of unfulfilled lust again.

Lili tried out some Japanese-style bondage on him and she admired the artistry so much that she would try sketching him. When she saw how he struggled to control himself, she said thoughtfully, "There are chastity devices for males on the market. Maybe we should try one out on you," and he shook his head. Her rope tricks were enough; anything else would indicate a failure on his part to discipline his mind to control his impulses to throw her onto the nearest surface and have his way with her.

_Let the emotions go through you_. Yao's words became his lifeline. He let the lust, the anger and frustration pass through him, and he sighed in relief when he realized that they were gone and he had not acted upon them. Somehow, they ran their course, but love remained. It was a good thing too, Gilbert thought, for only love made the frustration bearable.

He found the smallest gestures charged with erotic power. Lili could wipe the sleep from his eyes and he found it more beautiful and exciting than the most abandoned fucking they had done in Prague, England, Vienna or Ypres. She would rub his shoulders after a demanding upper-body workout at the gym and he would feel ready to explode from happiness at her touch. But of course, he couldn't; Lili made sure of that.

He would prove himself worthy of her, Gilbert determined. When she asked him to make _Königsberger Klopse _one night for dinner, he welcomed the chance to impress her. Even though his nails still bore daisies and his hair was still a pale lavender, he swaggered into the butcher's and grocer's, demanding what he needed for his ingredients. Lili watched and listened as he told her the secrets to flavorful meatballs and how to temper the egg for the sauce. When they ate, she lavished praise upon him for such delicious, elegant food; who knew loud, crude Prussia was capable of such a time- and attention-consuming dish?

He controlled his appetite for her. Even though they shared the same bed, Lili bound his hands every night so he couldn't touch her or himself. _She _was free to ride his face and cry out in pleasure until she was exhausted, but he would have to content himself with the satisfaction of a job well done. And that was fine, Gilbert thought, for she tasted delicious and the knowledge that her moans and cries were all _his_ work made him smirk contentedly as she nestled against him and thanked him.

That was what made it all bearable, he thought. Even at her most selfish and tormenting, Lili was considerate. She thanked him for following orders, giving her more orgasms than they could count, and for enduring what she demanded of him. When she told him that they were going to church on Sunday, and she needed him to lace up her leather corset, he complied, even as he wanted to shove her face-first against her bedroom wall and sink himself into her. She thanked him for tightening her laces and helping her button up her modest navy-blue dress. He withheld any snide remarks he had about the Roman Catholic service and she praised him for being gracious to her boss's family as they shared the same pew.

And then the real test came. As they left church, Lili turned to Gilbert and said, "Bella and Antonio are going to meet us for lunch over there." She gestured towards the nicest restaurant in Vaduz. "And you are going to apologize to her."

For a second, Gilbert couldn't breathe. But then he looked into Lili's earnest eyes and realized this was probably the most important task she had given him all week. All the teasing and denial, all the stimulation without release had cast a strange spell on him; he felt more bound to her than if they had had sex every night. He nodded and they walked to where Belgium and Spain waited at a table for them.

_Mein Gott,_ Gilbert thought, what a relief to see Spain again. Antonio was normally an easygoing sort, and his UEFA championship made him even more relaxed and friendly. Belgium pursed her lips when Gilbert greeted her, but Lili's friendship and a round of wine made her behave more politely. At least she didn't glare at him every time he said something, and that was an improvement.

As they ate, the conversation stayed on light topics. Gilbert was relieved to hear that France was no longer angry at him; "Francis figured out you were in a bad mood. And beating your _trasero_ helped him get over it."3 The two male nations laughed. Meanwhile, Lili and Bella discussed their friends.

"They'll get back together," Belgium said. "Worse things have happened between Roderich and Elizabeta, and they still found a way." She raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, who avoided her gaze.

"I'm happy for her sake," Lili said, "but I'm afraid it'll be awhile before I can forgive Elizabeta for sending Feliks's sister to talk to me. It took me completely by surprise."

"It was very shocking," Bella murmured. "I couldn't imagine Anders asking me to do such a thing, but _à chacun à son goût_. And of course, he was quite useless when his help might have been welcome." She stared significantly at Gilbert.4

"You know," Antonio said nervously, "you two should come spend some time with us this winter at the Costa del Sol. Great weather, activities, I'll cook some _paella_ for you, Bella will bring some chocolate—"

"Gilbert has something to say to you, Bella." Lili blotted her lips with a napkin and looked at him. The table grew silent. Gilbert knew what he had to do, and after mentally gathering himself, he took a deep breath.

"Bella," he said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you in 1914. It went beyond what was acceptable in wartime. I ask for your forgiveness." He felt Lili's hand squeeze his.

Belgium stared at him. Gilbert still felt the old hatred behind her eyes. "We had a treaty going back to 1839, Bielschmidt, when you were Prussia. And when Ludwig was old enough, he reaffirmed that treaty. And yet both of you broke it." Her voice quavered. "I understand what Ludwig did when he finally wore me down. I hated it, but I understood it. War is war." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Antonio put an arm around her. "But when _you_ came from the East, you were so cruel. You know what you did."

Gilbert did. He remembered how Bella had lain there, bloody, mudstained, exhausted and broken. Ludwig had done all the hard work of subduing her. And yet he didn't want her to lie there, pretending that she felt nothing and that she was anywhere but under him. Lili and Antonio were watching him, and he was too ashamed to say anything but, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Bella demanded. "Why weren't you just happy that I didn't fight back?" Tears gathered in her eyes; whether they were of grief or rage, it didn't matter. They were enough to make Gilbert remember how angry he had been at her stillness, how he had pinched, slapped and insulted her, anything to make her buck up against him. _That's why I don't like fucking pretty girls,_ he had taunted, _they just think they can lie back and let me do all the work. _He remembered gripping her face and forcing her to stare at him. _Look at me when I'm fucking you, bitch. Say 'Danke MeinHerr Preußen!' _And finally, _this will be the best thing you have eaten in a long time._ He cringed at what he had said and done. How could he explain it to her, to his girl and his good friend?

"I just wanted you to react to me," he finally murmured. It took all his will to force himself to look at her.

Bella stared incredulously at him. "And you thought calling me names and slapping and pinching me was going to make me feel better about being raped by you?" Antonio stared reproachfully at him. Gilbert wanted to defend himself by calling Spain a hypocrite, but then he recalled how Antonio boasted he had wooed Belgium into his arms with promises of beautiful things from the New World. "How about some kindness, Gilbert? Maybe a caress instead of a slap, or 'I won't hurt you' instead of 'I'll give you something to cry about, whore?'"

If the earth could have opened up and sucked him under, Gilbert would have gladly disappeared. Lili's and Antonio's shocked expressions were worse than oblivion. And yet, Lili still held his hand, still drove him forward. "You're right, Bella," he said. "I did it the wrong way. I had no right to expect any reaction from you. I was proud and cruel. And I'm sorry."

Belgium closed her eyes and pinched her lips shut as she leaned against Spain's shoulder. Antonio stroked her hair and whispered,"_Todo està bien."_5 He glared at Gilbert and this was especially painful, for Spain had always been his most forgiving friend. Gilbert turned to Lili and saw her staring at him; she looked sad but expectant, which was at least more bearable than the grief and disappointment facing him across the table.

He remembered Lili's command that he also suffer a penance. He prepared himself and asked, "Bella, what can I do or say to earn your forgiveness?"

Belgium looked at him and her eyes were deadly, a cat focusing on its prey in its final moments. "I want two minutes," she said. "I want to have two minutes to make you feel and hear what I did in 1914." Spain tried to hold her back, but Gilbert turned to Lili. He hoped she would say that was unacceptable, but she looked coolly at him and then turned to Bella. "Ja, two minutes. Get in position, tell me when you are ready and I will begin the count."

Bella got up from her seat and stood before Gilbert. She placed one hand around his throat, inhaled and nodded at Lili. "_Beginnen Sie_!" Lili cried and she watched the time.

Belgium pressed her fingers into Gilbert's throat. _Mein Gott,_ he didn't know the feminine nation's grip could be so strong! Her eyes bore into his. "What a sorry man whore you are," Bella hissed in heavily accented German. "What a fucking pussy. Everyone knows what a slut you were, giving it up to Russia for shitty goods. Ready to attack your own brother at Ivan's word, you vile man whore. So much for brotherly love, you disgusting pervert. I heard all about 1947 from Ukraine. I'm _glad_ that Poland fisted your sorry ass, but I bet you loved it, you filthy pig." Her grip tightened around his windpipe and Gilbert's free hand rose involuntarily to protect himself, but Bella slapped it away, and then smacked his face for good measure. "You like that, bitch? You like being slapped?" She hit the other cheek, harder. "Does that make you all hard and ready? Oh, look at you," she sneered. "Tears in your eyes, you sorry little pussy. It took what? Two rapes and how many slaps to make _me_ cry? What a pathetic shit you are. What does Lili see in you, slut? What slutty tricks do you have to amuse her?" She shook him and he rattled for air. "It sure isn't that five meters you brag about, I know _that _much," she snarled. "Your tongue? Your willingness to take it up the ass from anyone? Is that it, Prussia? Oh wait, you're not Prussia anymore, you're just a little nobody, a little street slut anyone can fuck for the price of a beer. You know what happens to pathetic little street sluts, don't you? Some psycho picks them up and they get—"

"Time." Lili announced. Bella turned to her, ready to protest, but Lili held up a warning finger. "No more." The foul-mouthed virago disappeared, and Bella looked more like her reserved self, albeit a self that was shaken by the rage she had released. Belgium released her grip on Gilbert's throat and returned to her seat, where Spain embraced her. She nestled her face in his shoulder and began to sob.

Gilbert shook his head and felt his neck. He looked balefully at Lili, who stroked his hair. For a second, he was angry enough to shake her hand away and leave, but he remembered his vow and her promise to him. He glared at the weeping Belgium. _Happy now_, he wanted to sneer, but it suddenly seemed so hollow and pointless to say such a thing to her. It would only keep the history of hurt and resentment going between them, and this whole ugly episode was supposed to lay things to rest.

"Bella, are you all right?" Lili asked her friend. Bella looked up from Antonio's shoulder.

"I thought it would make things better," she whispered. "But it doesn't. It just makes things sadder." She looked at Gilbert and he understood. "I just—It's over. Ludwig paid the money he owed me, and you," for the first time in almost a century, Belgium looked at Prussia with only sorrow and no hatred. "You at least apologized to my face and took what I felt." She took out some Euros and offered them to Lili, who shook her head and returned them. "That's more than your brother ever did," Bella sighed. Antonio helped her up and they left, Spain looking back at his friend, and mouthing "_Gracias_."

Gilbert sank into his seat, exhausted. He didn't care if mortals around them murmured about what they had witnessed. The only ones who would have understood were dead. All he cared about were Lili's caresses where Bella had grabbed and slapped him, her kisses on each spot, and her murmured praise. "You were so good, so patient and self-disciplined, _mein tapferer Ritter. Ich liebe dich."_6Then Lili leaned in and whispered into his ear the best words of all: "At midnight, you may begin to have all the pleasure you want for twenty-four hours."

**Genderbend is subtle, I guess. I hope Belgium was not too out of character. Part II will be coming up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>1 German: my child in swaddling clothes (literally "compresses of dresses", but this is what I got for "swaddling clothes")<p>

2 I made the lyrics up.

3 Spanish: butt

4 The Netherlands was neutral during World War I.

5 Spanish: It's all right

6 German: my brave knight


	100. Chapter 94 Genderbend Pt II

**Day 94 Genderbend, Part II**

**Warning for mild sexy content at the end. **

Gilbert spent the rest of the day in a happy haze of fantasies. He would have a full twenty-four hours to let loose. He had been chaste, obedient, and publicly humiliated by Belgium at Lili's command. He pestered Lili for his afternoon nap because he had no plans of sleeping the next day. As she bound him, he noted her hands trembled. _Ach ja, meine Dame,_ he thought smugly, you know what's coming up this evening. He regaled himself with all the ways he would enjoy himself with her. How many times would they do it? He mused. In what positions? How would he ask her to dress, to please him? He swooned at the images that came into his mind, and when Lili woke him up, he smiled slyly at her.

He barely paid attention to what they ate for dinner or how she beat him at their racing game. Let her have her victories, Gilbert thought, in a few hours he would have his. He made a pot of strong coffee and served her some with a generous slice of cake. He watched her thoughtfully as she nibbled like a little rabbit or deer in the woods. At one point, Lili turned and looked at him. She froze.

"What is it, _meine Dame_?" Gilbert asked. He could afford to be solicitous. "Would you like more coffee?"

Lili shook her head and returned to her cake. "I just wondered what _you_ wanted, Gilbert."

He leaned back on the sofa and smiled benevolently at her. "Nothing, Lili. Nothing, right now." It amused him to see her return to her cake with renewed concentration.

It amused Gilbert further when Lili bound his hands to the bedpost especially snugly that evening. He was happy to please her, to wear her out with so many orgasms that she would be ready when the clock struck midnight. He loved to hear her cry out, to look up and see her small breasts bouncing, her flushed, panting face. But when she rested upon him, she did not murmur or kiss him sweetly as she had over the past week. She was quiet, tracing his eyebrows and lips with her fingers as she gazed into the dark. Gilbert glanced at the clock and had an idea as to her silence; only fifteen minutes to midnight, when her reign would end and his would begin.

Lili broke the silence. "I am so proud of you and how you have behaved this week, and especially today at lunch with Bella." She nestled her face against his chest. "You are so brave, _Liebling."_

Gilbert shrugged. "I'm a fighter, Lili. It's my job to be brave." He wished his hands were free to stroke her hair.

"You demonstrated so much self-control as Bella said those terrible things to you. And you were humble and kind to her. That really impressed me." Gilbert smirked as Lili spoke. He had an idea of what she was trying to do with her praise. Trying to buy yourself some insurance, _meine Prinzessin_? He thought.

Lili sat up and began to untie Gilbert's hands. She massaged his wrists and hands to help the circulation. She finally looked at him and smiled. "You have served me well this week, _mein Ritter_," she whispered. "You gave me total control over you in perfect love and trust." Her voice trembled. He caught her glancing at the clock. Ten minutes left. He had been excited by bringing Lili to climax, but now his turn was coming. All week had been building up to this, whetting his appetite and keeping him on edge. And soon his lovely little feast was about to begin, and Lili would know what it would be like to satisfy him.

He raised his hands up to her breasts and gently stroked each one. He loved feeling their small weight in each hand, loved tracing and pinching each nipple and hearing her sigh, but no sigh came. He looked up at her and saw her furrowed brow. "What is it, Lili?" He asked. _Having second thoughts?_

"I'm still your lady," she said. "Twenty-four hours of free orgasms doesn't negate that."

"Of course," Gilbert said. "Maybe it won't be that bad, Lili. Maybe I'll finish in two minutes, ask you to make me a sandwich and fall asleep."

"A sandwich is not an orgasm," she said primly. _Ah ha,_ Gilbert thought_,_ _meine Dame is jealous of her rights and privileges. So much for perfect love and trust from her._

"It is if it's a good sandwich." He winked at her and she smiled nervously. Gilbert checked the clock. Five more minutes. "Lili, would you please grant your _bescheidener Ritter_ a favor and put on _only _your corset, black stockings andhigh heels?1" She slid off the bed and he had the pleasure of watching her fasten the corset around her body and attach the stockings to the garters. Lili stood before the bed and he was struck by how tiny and vulnerable she looked; for a second he remembered the child prostitutes in Vienna, London, and Berlin, and he felt ashamed of how aroused he was by her. But Lili was an adult nation who had made an agreement with him, and he had kept his end of the bargain (very well, he might add) and turnabout was fair play.

The clock read 11:59pm. Lili looked at him and said, "Remember, we have safe words and you must honor mine if I use it."

"Of course, _meine Dame_," Gilbert purred. He shifted his position on the bed and patted it. "Lie down on your stomach, _Liebling_, so I can tighten the laces." Lili did and Gilbert worked from the top and then from the bottom to make the corset snug. Oh, she was going to look so sexy and feel so good, he thought as he tied the laces.

He checked the clock: 12:01am. No more denial or discipline for him. He grabbed Lili's hips and swung her about so her legs hung off the bed. Part of him wanted to plunge in right away, but he had gotten so used to the pleasure of delayed gratification, he decided to toy with her a little more.

Gilbert leaned over and smoothed the hair away from Lili's face. "You know what time it is, _Liebling_?" He whispered. She nodded, head turned so she was looking off to the wall with her dressing mirror. "Isn't it funny, Lili, that I never used my safe word once?" He ran his hands down her corseted body and stopped to give her behind a little squeeze.

"That's because you're so brave, Gilbert," Lili whispered.

"Ja, I am." He nibbled at her earlobe, enjoying her little gasp when he pressed his teeth down. "And it might be because I trust you could never hurt me." She nodded under him. He gripped her buttocks and squeezed until she groaned. "But you were quite the cruel little mistress this past week," he murmured as he pressed against her. He watched her eye widen. "Maybe," he mused, "after a week of teasing and denial, my appetite is voracious." He felt her stiffen under him and he could feel the old thrill of domination run through his body. "Maybe," he hissed as he placed his fingers around her neck," I really am as cruel and selfish as everyone has been trying to tell you."

"I have a safe word." Lili's voice shook. Gilbert felt her pulse race under his fingertips. He wanted to tell himself that it was arousal, but he saw the tears gather in her eye. _Mein Gott, _he thought, she's afraid.

Was that what he wanted? Did he want the next twenty-four hours to be all about his own pleasure, no matter how tired, humiliated or frightened Lili was? He had only been teasing, but he had also felt a vestige of the old cruelty rise in him. He had started to reason that she deserved whatever he decided to demand of her, but now feeling her small body stiffen under him and seeing the tears in her eye made him reconsider.

_I have a safe word_, she had said, as if that were a talisman to protect her. But safe words only worked if your partner honored it, and Gilbert had failed that test once before. He could plunge on and enjoy her utter vulnerability under him, or he could show her mercy.

She felt so small, so frightened under him that she reminded him of the first time he had caught Gilbird and felt the little bird shaking under its puffy down. He had been tempted to squeeze the life out of such a useless thing until he realized how pointless it would have been to destroy such an adorable creature that had never wronged him. Instead, his heart had melted and he had marveled at the intelligence in Gilbird's bright eyes.

And maybe that's what mercy was, Gilbert realized; it was holding a little bird in your hand, feeling its heartbeat race, and knowing you could crush or caress it. He had always thought mercy was a trait for the weak and powerless, but he now knew it was a choice that only those with power could make. And here he was, with tiny Liechtenstein trembling under his weight, and he was teasing her with the prospect of becoming another Danzig or Belgium. It didn't have to be that way, he thought; he didn't _want _it to be that way. He weighed the choice and opened his hand to caress her hair and shoulders and turned her so she looked up at him.

"And maybe," he whispered as he kissed the tear that rolled down Lili's cheek, "I love you so much that I would do without pleasure before harming a hair on your head." She sighed and he felt her body relax under him. And when he entered her and groaned at how good she felt and heard her cry his name with each thrust, he knew he had chosen well.

**I'm really proud of Gilbert in this chapter. How about you? I might not be able to post for the next few days (family vacation shenanigans) but I'll keep writing and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all the observant reviewers!**

1 German: your humble knight


	101. Chapter 95 Wait!

**Day 95 WAIT! **

**Warning for adult activity**

She had been nervous when he had pulled her legs around so she had been bent over the bed, completely open and vulnerable to him. She had reminded herself that she had agreed to this, that Gilbert had kept his word, and so she must keep hers. Only twenty-four hours of this, Lili thought, and there had to be time for rest and eating. She would be brave and accommodating, because she loved him, but she didn't know about the trust.

When Gilbert had whispered that she had been a demanding little tease, she had felt the first flutter of panic in her chest. That was true, she would admit that, but she didn't think that he would hold it against her. She was his lady and he had vowed to serve her, but he was also _Prussia_, famous for holding grudges and dealing out vengeance. So the forthcoming hours of service now threatened to become punishment for the past week.

But it was when his long fingers gripped her neck and he reminded her of his reputation for cruelty and selfishness, that she felt real fear twist her stomach. Lili remembered the terrible day last year when they had tried switching roles and she wanted to cry. That had been her fault because she had foolishly believed the rules would protect her. The same thing was happening again, all because she had agreed he could get his release any way he wanted. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she cursed herself as the tears came to her eyes. She should have set limits on what he could do, but no, she wanted to be kind and loving to him; this is what happens, she thought.

And then she felt the grip soften and turn to a caress. She couldn't stop the tear from escaping her eye; maybe, just maybe, Lili thought, Gilbert would remember to be kind. She inhaled and reminded herself that she had a safe word, Bruno, a phone, a gun—

When he turned her so she faced upward and whispered that he loved her, she felt all the worry and fear and sadness leave her body as she exhaled. She didn't care that the first time was fast and furious; he had already taken care of her and she knew it had been a while. They dozed and recovered and Gilbert tightened her corset a little more. This time when he bent her over the bed, Lili was unafraid and she could feel how the compression made a difference. It _was _exciting to feel the increased friction, the greater sense of fullness, and to hear their voices mingle together in a frenzy of lust. When he came into her and sank onto her back, stroking her hair and calling her his dirty little _Katzenprinzessin_, she purred in satisfaction.1

Later that morning, when the sun came up and the animals began to stir, Gilbert squeezed Lili's hip and whispered, "Just one more time with the corset, Liebling." She nodded and he tightened the laces a little more. She was surprised at how the corset hugged her without becoming uncomfortable. They kissed and caressed until they were both ready and then he entered her.

Lili felt her mind turning off again with each thrust. "Nrrr," she moaned as she felt the heat build up within her. _It felt so good_, she managed to think. She was on all fours, face sinking ino the pillows as he worked away like a piston. She could hear and feel his hips slapping against her buttocks, hear him panting and grunting in approval at how she felt. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, ready to burst into a wave of heat and flame, and all she could do was give in to it. Garbled words flew in her head and she couldn't control herself.

"_Beat me, Daddy, eight to the bar_!" Lili screamed in English. Bruno barked, Gilbird fluttered about his cage, and Gilbert froze.

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically and Lili panicked. She didn't mean _that_ kind of beating.

"_Nein, nein_! _Rot, rot!"_2She cried her safe word and pulled away from him.

"Relax, Lili." Gilbert was kneeling on the bed where Lili had left him. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Lili suddenly felt very foolish. "It's from one of those old American movies from the 1940s or 1950s," she mumbled. "I don't remember the year or name, but there's a scene with teenagers going to a little club and they're playing rock-and-roll when that was new, and some girl yells that to the pianist." She started laughing a little. "That just stuck in my head."

"So we're talking music, not masochism." Gilbert stopped looking so nervous and started to relax a little.

"Ja." Lili nodded. They suddenly burst into laughter. "So," she said, sidling back up to him,"we should finish what we've started."

Gilbert looked down. "Sorry, but that was a real boner-killer."

"We can't have that," Lili said. She started stroking him. "Today's your day."

"Ja, it is." Gilbert leaned over to kiss her. She could feel him growing in her hand and soon they had picked up where they had left off. Afterwards, as she rested in his arms, Lili realized something. She had said her safe word and he had stopped. She had been so wary of his ability to control himself and keep his word, that she had not trusted him. But he had stopped and had not even bragged about it. Lili turned to face Gilbert and decided he could have whatever he asked for. She trusted him.

And he got it. By the end of the day, they were lying naked on the kitchen floor in a pool of maple syrup, butter, whipped cream and chocolate cake crumbs. Gilbird pecked at the kitchen counter and Bruno happily lapped up syrup.

"Tomorrow I'm going to contact Yao about returning to training," Gilbert said quietly. He kissed Lili's sticky forehead.

"Gut," she murmured. "What did you think of our experiment this week?"

He turned and looked at her. "You were right about the lavender hair dye. My hair is awesomely white. But the swaddling? What kind of little monster are you?"

"An inventive one?" Lili took a pat of softened butter and started rubbing it on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

"Ja, and the whole orgasm control. That was demented." Gilbert stared off into space.

Lili trailed the butter pat down his stomach. "Ja, but did you like it?"

"I would have liked it better if you had been more upfront with me about it," he said, glancing sideways at her. "Why did you spring it on me?"

"Because I didn't think you would agree," she murmured. She started squeezing and pulling at him. To her surprise, he stopped her hand.

"But I agreed to serve you and do whatever you asked." Gilbert looked at her. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do now." Lili gazed back into his serious garnet eyes. "Perfect love and trust."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "Now I'm not sure if I trust you, Lilichen."

He was right, she thought. He had trusted her so many times and she had doubted him. She had been so anxious to protect herself that she had held him at arm's length with vague commands and coldness. That's over now, she thought. "I'm sorry," Lili said. She reached up to grab one semi-intact piece of cake from the kitchen counter. She offered him a bite. "What can I do or say to have you trust me again?"

"Always tell me what you're going to do to me. I could have taken the opportunity to make you do all sorts of things today," he looked significantly at her. "But I wouldn't do it without asking you first."

"Of course, _mein Ritter_." Lili said. "Can I tell you what I'm going to do to you now?" She took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it in her mouth.

"I think I can guess, and it would certainly win my trust." Gilbert smirked his "ach ja, this is going to be awesome!" smirk as Lilli positioned herself.

Later, when she was on top of him, she was more excited by his reactions than what was happening in her own body. She loved watching his eyes shift color as he strained and arched back and yelled, "_mein Gott, mein Gott_, _I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY!"_

Lili stopped gyrating her hips and looked at him. "Wait! What did you just say?"

Gilbert stared at her in embarrassment. "Uh, I don't know. It just came out."

She smiled and kissed him. "You said you wanted to have my baby. But you know we can't."

He looked shyly at her. "Ja, but still…." He relaxed a little. "You'd look adorable pregnant."

"Nein, nein," Lili teased. "You'd be carrying it! You said _you_ wanted to _have_ my baby! That's different than saying 'I want you to have my baby.'"

"Well, it's impossible either way," Gilbert said stubbornly. "It's not like we have to make sense, Fraulein 'Eight to the bar.'" He yawned. "Besides, I can't wreck my figure until after I become Eastern Germany."

Lili nestled down upon his chest. "Sweden and Finland adopted Sealand." She wondered what it would be like to find an infant entity and raise it with Gilbert. It would be ridiculous, impractical and a greater commitment than a pet, but it would also be sweet and inspiring and a project they could work on together. They were good at projects, she thought with a little smile.

"But I bet they don't do stuff like this anymore." Gilbert nodded in the direction of the messed-up kitchen and their naked bodies.

"No, I bet they don't," Lili murmured. "But just in case a little entity showed up in Eastern Germany or here in the Alps, and we adopted it, what would we call it?"

"If a male, a good Hohenzollern name like Friedrich or Wilhelm. Maybe Leopold, if he looked like you." He stroked Lili's hair with cakey, sticky fingers.

"And if it were female?"

"No contest." Gilbert nestled his cheek in Lili's hair. "Maria." Lili nodded. His sister and his safe word.

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I got back from vacation so now I can write more regularly. I think I'm getting anxious about ending the story, but that's no excuse for stopping now! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>1 German: cat princess<p>

2 German: No, no. Red, red!


	102. Chapter 96 Don't leave me behind

**Day 96 –– Don't leave me behind**

He had to leave Lili and Vaduz to go to China for training. She accompanied Gilbert on the bus, then train, that would take them to Kloten International Airport in Zurich. They were quiet, staring out the window at the countryside they passed through. Gilbert put his arm around Lili and hugged her towards him. As she leaned against his body, she smiled at the warmth, the scent of gunpowder and leather (mmmm, leather), and the energy that hummed throughout his body. He was at rest, but there was a sense of attentiveness that made even a relaxed Prussia seem more alive than other nations. She closed her eyes and breathed it all in. Happiness.

"Will you do me a favor while I'm away,_ Liebling_?" He whispered.

"Of course. Tell me."

"Will you stay in my apartment in Berlin while I'm away? You can bring Bruno." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She loved how he looked at this moment; a playful smile on his lips, his long eyes glinting red-violet under relaxed dark brows in the sun from the window. "I'll need you to do more than housesit and watch Gilbird, though."

"What do you need?" Lili decided he could ask her to do anything and she would do it. She would show that she trusted him fully.

"Well, I need you to get your phone or netbook out to take notes. You're going to be my research assistant, Fraulein Zwingli." He winked and nudged her. Lili rummaged in her purse for her smartphone and opened the notetaking app. "I have to get started on the proposal and presentation I need to make as part of the application to be recognized as the region of Eastern Germany," he continued. As he began to tell her what he needed and where she could look, she couldn't help smiling. His voice shifted from the loud and brash to low, thoughtful and authoritative as he mentioned possible archives or subject headings she might need to examine. This was the Prussia she loved, she thought, the planner, the one that now recalled his history of philosophical and political thought, as well as his military victories.

Actually, there were many Prussias she loved, Lili thought as she tapped out his directions. The playful, adventurous one who brought her out into the world; the romantic, tender one who still kissed her scar from the fight with Belarus; the seductive, shameless one that made her fantasies come true; the vulnerable, boyish one she saw in glimpses, the wise, experienced one who—

"Liebling, did you get the name of the last two professors who specialize in my history during the Cold War and post-reunification period?" Gilbert nudged her with his elbow. Lili shook herself out of her reverie. She looked down at her notes and noted she had trailed off mid-sentence.

"I need you to repeat them, _Schatz_," she murmured. Gilbert squinted down at her smartphone. "Kesesese." He shook his head. "All you need is a tablet and stylus to doodle hearts and our initials, Lilichen." Then he shifted back to serious mode and Lili forced herself to stay in the moment as he dictated to her.

When they got to the airport, Gilbert and she hesitated before he needed to go through security and customs. He looked down at her and cupped her face between his long fingers. Lili closed her eyes and tilted her face up for a parting kiss, but he rubbed her nose with his instead.

_"Liebling_, listen to me," He said softly. Lili opened her eyes and saw how seriously he gazed at her. "I plan to present my proposal and make my challenge in July. I know Ludwig will ask for time to train, and I want to get it done by October at the latest. This means I need to spend more time training, both in Berlin and with Yao." He blinked and bit his lip. "What I'm trying to say is there will be less playtime for us, and more work for me."

Lili felt an odd emotion sweep over her. Her head seemed to grow light and dizzy even as her lower body felt as if it were turning to lead. "I see," she murmured.

"You see what, Lili? Let's be clear here." Gilbert looked earnestly at her. His pupils were so wide that and his irises such a dark burgundy that they were almost one color.

"You and I will be spending less time together for the next few months." She tried to keep her voice steady and tears from welling up into her eyes. She felt so faint.

"Ja, that's true. But we'll still get together. Yao might forbid me my phone and internet access, but I'll be back in Berlin and we'll see each other during the world meetings. It'll be temporary, but I need this time to work." His lips curved upward, but his eyes were still serious.

"I will help you in any way I can," Lili lifted her chin and sniffed. Enough with crying, she thought; she would be brave and resourceful, helping behind the scenes. He had served her faithfully and now she would serve him as they neared the homestretch of Operation Bedtime Story.

"That's my girl," he said. "You _are_ helping me, with doing the research in Berlin while I'm gone. And I'll need you to help look over my drafts, use your awesome tech skills to create a presentation, talk up support among the others. You'll be invaluable." She couldn't help smiling at that and now his smile reached his eyes. "_Scheiße_, I might even need to flee to Liechtenstein to seek refuge if I fail and Ludwig is pissed at me!"

"You know you have a home with me," Lili whispered. Gilbert's eyes softened. "Ja," he said, "and I know it's not your basement." She nodded.

His lips met hers and she reached upward to clasp his neck. She kissed him slowly, trying to imprint his taste and texture on her lips and tongue; she wanted enough to last herself for at least a week. She could feel him doing the same and finally it became unbearable. Anymore and she knew she could never let him go.

When Lili pulled away regretfully from him, Gilbert looked down fondly at her. "I'll call you the minute I get to Beijing and then when I get back to Berlin. I'll be eager to see you then." He gently wiped the one tear that escaped her eye with his calloused thumb and brought it to his lips. "Now, Lili, I finally know why mortals wanted wars to end."

She watched him stride through the clusters of mortals, following his white blonde hair until he turned a corner. _It's just a week,_she told herself, and she would be there in Berlin, ready to present him with a stack of books and articles from the different universities and libraries he had given her. She would also have a decent meal ready and a clean bed. And most of all, she would have herself to give.

**Sorry for such a short chapter; I guess it makes up for some of the longer monsters I've written. But I finally got those kinky kids out of the bedroom and back on track. Thanks for reading and following this story!**


	103. Chapter 97 The Hour of Lead

**Day 97** **The Hour of Lead**

**We have a section of PolandxHungary (friendship) because that's a friend pairing that is historically accurate and doesn't get much fan love. Then we have a section from Switzerland's point-of-view**

After great pain a formal feeling comes-  
>The nerves sit ceremonious like tombs;<br>The stiff Heart questions-was it He that bore?  
>And yesterday-or centuries before?<p>

The feet, mechanical, go round  
>A wooden way<br>Of ground, or air, or ought,  
>Regardless grown,<br>A quartz contentment, like a stone.

This is the hour of lead  
>Remembered if outlived,<br>As freezing persons recollect the snow-  
>First chill, then stupor, then the letting go<p>

-Emily Dickinson1

"_Węgry,"_ Poland sang.2 He waved a bag of sweets before Hungary's distant gaze. "I have a bag of _kukułki_ to share with you."3 They were staying at his sister Krakow's house. Elizabeta shook her head.

"He hates me," she said, staring out the window onto the Old Town.

"No," Feliks drawled. "He's pissed at you. All you have to do is skedaddle over to Vienna, say you're sorry for what you did, and he'll scold you for like an hour and make you cook goulash in skimpy lingerie. No harm, no foul."

Elizabeta turned and glared at him. "I'm not talking about Roderich. I'm talking about _him_."

Feliks rolled his eyes and helped himself to some candy. "Oh, are we talking about him like he's Lord Voldemort now?" His tone softened. "Erzsébet," he murmured as he played with her auburn hair, "don't go for water to a well that's dry.4 You _should _be worried about going back to Roderich, not Gilbert. He's done with you, babe." She turned and stared at him as if he had struck her. Poland shrugged. "Hey, I'm your oldest friend and someone has to tell you the truth. You know, like more than anyone else, what he's like and as long as Liechtenstein wants him, he'll stay with her."

"He used to be crazy about me," Elizabeta murmured. "I should have treated him better. I should have tried harder." She finally took a candy and crunched it, getting at the liquor filling as fast as she could. "We really screwed up."

"Like tell me about it," Poland said. "Think how _I _feel. Adeladja has been blowing up my phone with all sorts of crazy messages—'You didn't tell me he was going to be there! You were supposed to keep him away! I'm having flashbacks and panic attacks! You're going to pay for my Xanax and spa retreat!'" He waved his hand dismissively, a gesture Elizabeta recognized from the past centuries. "Pfft. She's like wealthy enough to pay for her own. And you know what really cheeses me off? I had apologized to Bielschmidt, things were like totally cool with us, and that ingrate Swiss cheese totally dumps me!5" He popped a couple of candies in his mouth. "You know, I only did this as a favor for _you_. If Vash had called me, I would have been like, 'Excuse me, like who are you? Vash who? Oh, the one who stopped taking my calls after I shared drinks with his sister and her boyfriend? And now you want me to do what? Like break them up? Uhm, no thanks!'"

"He looked so sad. And I was drunk and I knew exactly how he felt." Elizabeta remembered that night in the bar at Monte Carlo, and how Vash had confided in her. He had looked and sounded so young and clueless, like a teenager mourning the end of his first crush, and she wanted to help him. The fact that she thought she could also help herself made her feel even worse now that she was living with the consequences of her actions.

"Yeah, well, we can wallow in the mud or get out of it." Poland stood up, flipped his golden hair back and offered his hand to Hungary. "C'mon, girl, let's do your tips and toes. I'll make you look like totally fierce and we'll go dancing. That'll cheer you up!"

"I don't feel like dancing." Elizabeta returned to staring out the window, watching the mortals at work and play in the historic center of Krakow.

"Whatev." Feliks left the room, taking the candy with him. He returned shortly with an old-fashioned lap desk and some stationery and colored markers. He sat next to his friend and busied himself with drawing and writing.

Elizabeta's curiousity got the best of her. "What are you doing?"

"Writing apologies to Gilbert and Lili," Poland replied. "Telling each of them that I'm like totally sorry I got involved in their business and I meant well, but obviously asking my sister to talk to Lili was a dumb idea." He paused and looked significantly at Elizabeta. "And like, if they never want to talk to me again, I get it, and like I'll be sad, but I'll get it." He inserted one letter into an envelope and started doodling phoenixes, flowers, and horses on it. Hungary watched enviously at how he effortlessly sketched the creatures, creating such lively, vivid images with only a few strokes of his marker. "I guess if I just write "Miss Lili Zwingli, Vaduz, Liechtenstein" on the envelope, it'll get to her, right? It's not like Vaduz is like Gdansk." He couldn't resist the little jab.

"I got Gilbert's new address in Berlin from Roderich on my phone," Elizabeta murmured. She scrolled down her address app and showed it to him.

"I will, like, love you forever, if you give it to me, Erzsębet." Poland smiled at her and wrote it down from her phone screen. She watched him decorate the envelope with fluffy yellow chicks and Pomeranian dogs, and begin writing his letter.

"Can I sign it?" She finally asked as she watched Feliks add his signature with the flourish he had used on documents from his golden age.

"Write your own apology, Miss Lazypants," he said without bitterness. "I've got plenty of paper and envelopes." She took some and one of his nicer pens and stared at the sheet of paper.

Elizabeta stared at the blank sheet. She had never been very good with the written word; she preferred face-to-face conversation or action, but the idea of setting something down permanently, without facial expressions or intonations to shade meaning always unnerved her. There was so much to say about so many centuries, she thought. So many insults that were really signs of affection, so many demands that were really pleas, so many looks and gestures that would seem awkward or powerless put into words. And the latest action had been the worst, because she knew it hadn't been a selfless act to give Vash an opportunity or save Lili from herself.

She owed both Gilbert and Lili an apology, she thought. Maybe, just maybe, Lili would meet with her at Austria's house and she could apologize in person, the way she preferred. It would mean making amends with Roderich first, who had ranted at her when he had found whimpering, exhausted Liechtenstein on his doorstep and learned what had happened. She could do that now; it was as easy as dialing his number on her phone. He would be haughty and cold, make her grovel a little, but his forgiveness would be sweet and comforting. And God knows she needed comfort.

Then Lili. Austria was good at arranging meetings, Elizabeta knew that. Enough tea and cake, and Lili would hopefully listen to her and understand why she did what she did and forgive her. She could bear her friend's carefully worded reprimand, agree that she was right and they could go back to some kind of friendship.

Gilbert would be the hardest because he mattered the most. Elizabeta doodled meaningless spirals on one sheet of stationery, trying to think of what to say. She tried a few sentences and found them turning into accusatory rants. She started again and found herself writing the love letter that was too late. Finally, she laid her head in her arms and wept for all the wasted moments over the centuries, all the teasing and heartbreak she had caused, the final time they had tried together and how she had failed. He _had _been a clingy ball of need and instead of cherishing and nurturing him, she had been angry because she wanted to be the needy, nurtured one. It had been too hard to care for each other right after the end of Communism. So she turned from him to take care of herself.

Elizabeta finally wiped her eyes and wrote. Keep it simple, stupid, she thought. No use for the past; just an apology for the present and an offer of dignified friendship in the future. Like invisible ink, the acknowledgment that he might never forgive her lingered on the paper. They would be formal to each other in Austria's house and future World Meetings, but that would be it. And knowing how Gilbert was, she would watch him tease Austria, rumple Northern Italy's hair, smile at his brother, and turn to Lili with that look of tenderness and peace that she had once inspired in him. And all she and Vash could do was press their noses against the glass that he would throw up against them, keeping them out in the cold for the rest of his existence.

Elizabeta steeled herself as she sealed and addressed the envelope. She checked the clock. It had taken her one hour to write five sentences.

_First chill, then stupor, then the letting go_

* * *

><p><em>The feet, mechanical, go round<em>

Vash picked off his umpteenth clay pigeon of the day. He could count later, he thought. For now, all he wanted was to pretend each one was a black eagle or fluffy yellow bird, whichever gave him the most satisfaction to shatter. His people murmured their approval; instead of envy, they felt inspired by his accuracy and rapid fire. If their nation could do this, they could too.

He was done at this skeet shooting meet. His mortals came forward to pat his shoulder, offer their congratulations, and the younger ones shyly came forward with clay fragments they wanted him to sign. He did, without rudeness but also without any real warmth or pride. This was not about cheering himself up, but about purging his rage and grief. He put away his weapons, hopped on his motorcycle and rode off to his house by Lake Zurich.

The dogs wagged their tails and grinned at him as he entered the rustic great room. He petted them and after they calmed down, he put away his target rifles and packed himself and the dogs water and a picnic lunch. The late May weather was getting too uncomfortable for the Saint Bernard, so he let him out for a brief break, while he put the backpacking harness on the Bernese Mountain Dog.

"It's just you and me, Molly," he said to the bitch, who shimmied in joy as he called in the other dog and put him in his crate with a bone. They left for their hike around the woods surrounding the lake.

As Vash trudged the carefully kept trails, he thought about the disaster of the few weeks. He couldn't really blame Hungary; they had both been drunk at Monte Carlo and she had actually tried to do something kind for him. Austria would have told him to let it go and suck it up, Germany would have taken his brother's side and threatened him, and Northern Italy would have tried to round up some girls to flirt and sing with. But Elizabeta had actually tried to make something happen in his favor, and he appreciated the gesture, even if it had made things worse.

Lili had hidden from him; that was what really hurt. After the meeting with Poland's sister and Gilbert's temper tantrum, she had not come to him for comfort. She had fled to Austria, and that had hurt worse than if she had hidden herself in Vaduz . Vash knew that going to Vienna was her way of letting him know she _wanted_ reconciliation with Gilbert, as well as coddling with cake and tea and piano music.

Nothing is the same anymore, he thought grimly as he brushed the new spring birch leaves from his face. Once, she would have come to him, and after a good cry and some chocolates, they would have hiked or shot targets, and then she would have confided in him what had troubled her. But she knew what he would have advised her to do if she had told him about Gdansk's experience under Prussia and Gilbert's own rage. And she didn't want to hear it.

What he missed most was the opportunity to hold her , to hand her a handkerchief, to stroke her hair and tell her she had dodged the proverbial bullet. It would have been brotherly, but maybe, _maybe_ there would have been tears to stroke away, her upturned gaze with slightly parted lips, the chance to show he could be more than an adopted brother to her…

"Stop fooling yourself," he snapped out loud. Molly, who had trotted ahead, turned and looked at him. He gave her the hand signal to continue, and she forged on up the trail amongst the new growth. Vash remembered Lili's resistance over the Pocky game at Easter, and that terrible, unhappy look when she had pushed the remainder of the cookie into his mouth.6

Nothing is the same anymore, he thought as he and Molly came to a clearing to drink water and eat. He remembered how on Easter, he and Lili had hidden the baskets with chocolates as they had always done. But now, he couldn't imagine she would let him into her bedroom or see her darting about in her light cotton nightgown. The Pocky game had sealed that happy tradition into a past that could no longer be recaptured, even if Gilbert were to disappear.

He listened to the dog's grateful slurps from the portable bowl he carried, as he drank from his thermos and tore into a cheese sandwich. No, nothing would be the same anymore, he decided. Someday, Lili would finally awaken from her lust haze, see Gilbert for the egotistical monster he was, and flee to him for comfort. And depending on his mood, Vash would either let her grovel and squirm before him, acknowledging that he had been the wiser, better choice, or he would be as tender and indulgent as Austria. He smiled grimly as he imagined how he would take her back in and show her that he had been right all along.

Vash checked his watch and called Molly over so he could put away her bowl and his thermos. By the time they got back to the house, it would be an hour.

_A quartz contentment, like a stone._

**This is a rather melancholy chapter, non? But we need to tidy some ends up as we get ready for the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

1 Emily Dickinson (1830-1886) 19th century American poet. She, along with Edgar Allan Poe and Walt Whitman, is considered one of the foundation poets of a uniquely American voice in Anglophone poetry.

2 Polish: Hungary

3 Kukulki: (literally "Cuckoos" in English) are a Polish candy with a hard shell and alcoholic filling.

4 Erzsébet: Hungarian form of Elizabet, Elizabeth. In my headcanon, only Poland and Austria call Elizabeta by her Hungarian name. Gilbert gave up doing it a long time ago.

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 61 "Forgetful"

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt. 89 "Pocky Game!"


	104. Chapter 98 Spy Games

**Day 98 Spy Games**

Lili quickly settled into a routine after she had driven to Berlin with Bruno and Gilbird in his cage. The morning was spent walking and caring for the animals, reviewing her messages and posting quick tidbits on her blog. Then she headed to the Deutsches Historisches Museum or one of the universities Gilbert had specified to look up material. She would eat her lunch outside and resume her research and information gathering. Then back to Gilbert's apartment, where she cared for the animals, took Bruno and Gilbird on a stroll around the neighborhood, and either ate dinner by herself or with Germany.

Ludwig welcomed her company; Northern Italy was back in Venice, working with his bosses, so Lili and he would enjoy a meal and conversation. As subtly as she could, Lili would ask about Feliciano's health and relationship with his brother Lovino. Anything Ludwig knew about the evolution and differences of the two Italian regions would come in handy, she thought.

Then one night, after they had dined on grilled bratwurst, homemade coleslaw and potato salad, and plenty of wheat beer, Ludwig turned to Lili and said, "I spoke to Japan today and told him about Gilbert studying philosophy with China. Kiku was upset in that very quiet way of his; he and Gilbert are pretty friendly with each other, and he wondered why Gilbert wouldn't turn to him first if he wanted to learn Asian philosophy or religion." Ludwig rested his square chin in his hand and peered into Lili's eyes with his own intense, sky-blue ones. "What has he told you about this?"

"We haven't discussed it much," Lili said. "He told me one day that he wanted to see if Asian philosophy would help him with self-discipline and he decided to study with Yao."

"Really." Ludwig opened another beer and poured it into Lili's glass. She helped herself to more potato salad and a hearty slice of rye bread. "See, that's what Kiku and I don't understand. Japan could teach Gilbert about Zen Buddhism, Shintoism, the Way of the Samurai—you'd think my brother would be excited about that!" Again he turned his bright blue eyes on Lili. She felt her stomach flutter; if she and he were not taken, she could easily imagine falling for her cousin's golden masculine beauty and those keen eyes. "So, what do you think motivated Gilbert to ignore such a helpful friend and turn to a comparative stranger?"

"Maybe the fact that Yao and he aren't friends?" Lili grasped at straws. "After all he and Kiku might end up just chatting about philosophy for five minutes and then doing fun things, whereas Yao is very serious and more inclined to treat it like a business arrangement and I think Gilbert wanted to take it seriously." She sipped her beer and took a large bite of bread. "He doesn't talk to me about it much. Just that he decided to do it, he likes it and says it's hard to explain." _Mein Gott_, she was so tired of lying; what a relief when they could finally admit what they were doing to the world!

"And you, _Cousine,_" Ludwig smiled. "Why spend your summer in Berlin? Why can't you watch Gilbird at one of your brother's lake houses or in the Alps where it's cool and pleasant?"

"Because I'm doing research," Lili said. When Ludwig raised his eyebrows, she continued. "I'm researching Gilbert's past, trying to understand him better." That wasn't a lie, she thought.

"Doesn't he tell you things?" Ludwig's brow remained raised.

"Ja, but I want to know the historical context, I want to know why he matters. And he does matter, Ludwig, you of all others should know that!" Lili grew fervent from love and beer. "Everyone thinks he's a loud, rude, vulgar bruiser, and he's not! He's smart and hardworking and—"

"—You don't have to tell me these things." Ludwig held up a large hand. "I know what Gilbert is. He raised me, remember?" He leaned toward Lili and placed that hand over hers. "When he came back after the Wall fell, he was a mess. And I was not as kind as I should have been. When things got better, I offered him various jobs, but he hated all of them. Nothing but paper-pushing in various departments. He wanted to go into the military, but the agreement forbade that. So, he just lounged about, and then he got the idea for the blog. That helped, but you know what helped more?" He smiled gently and tapped the back of her hand. "You did, Lili! I don't know what's going on, but he finally is acting like the best part of his past self. _Mein Gott, _I never thought I'd say this about gambling, but he treats it like a real job, he does well, so more power to him!" He finished his beer and opened another. "I think it's because he wants to show you and the world that he's not with you for your money, Lilichen. And I applaud that."

"He's never cared for money the way other nations have," Lili replied. Ludwig nodded. She realized with a sinking heart that she loved her cousin, and that he and she shared a love for Gilbert. _If he only knew why we are doing all of this,_ she agonized, _he would be furious at us._ She forced herself to smile. "He loves glory and praise, Ludwig. And being acknowledged as one of the world's best blackjack and poker players makes him very happy."

"Ja, I guess that's why he likes China. Yao's people are great gamblers." Ludwig mused. Lili eagerly nodded. Anything to keep her cousin from probing further, she thought.

"You know what we should do?" Ludwig suddenly said. "We should go to München! _Bayern_ is a nut, but he's fun and we'll be there during the prettiest part of the year.1 You'll have a shorter drive to Vaduz from there!"

Lili grew uncomfortable. "Nein, I can't. I can't leave Gilbird alone. And I promised Gilbert I'd get him from the airport and help him get settled in."

Her cousin scrutinized her. "Not even two days? We could meet Vash there." He smiled again and Lili panicked at how handsome he was. "Surely your research on my brother can wait a couple of days. You two don't have a deadline, do you?"

Lili blushed. "Ja, actually we do." Ludwig leaned closer, a smile curving his lips. For a second, Lili wondered how effective it would be to distract him with a kiss, a night they could blame on the beer and summer moon, and then the idea repelled her. "We are putting together a book proposal on Gilbert's life," she murmured. "He wants to send it to an English or American press, and I'm helping to edit the journals and do the historical research. We have an interested agent and they want something by July." She had to stop drinking, she thought, or else she would not remember this story to tell Gilbert.

Ludwig's eyes and mouth widened. "Are you kidding me! This is great!" He grinned. "My brother, a published author! Frankly, I wish he were going with a German press, but if an Anglophone press means more money, I can't blame him!" He suddenly leaned over the table and almost dragged Lili through the coleslaw and potato salad in a bear hug. "This makes me so happy! And that you're helping him!" He pecked Lili on the cheek. "You really are the best thing that happened to him, _Cousine_." His tone grew serious. "Neither Elizabeta nor Matthew brought out the best part of him like this."

Lili looked into her cousin's teary blue eyes and grinned weakly. _Scheiße_, she thought, I've created a pretty mess. "Ja, well, speaking of bringing out the best, I'll need to get back to the apartment to check on the pets, and be sober enough to go through the archives tomorrow," she said. Ludwig reluctantly released her and escorted her through the garden and the house to the front door. She called for a cab and he waited with her. When the taxi pulled up, he hugged her one more time.

"You are now officially my favorite cousin," Ludwig said. He kissed her on the cheek and waved as Lili got into the cab. She waved in return and sank back in her seat as soon as the car turned. She felt terrible at what she and Gilbert were going to spring upon her loving cousin.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert texted Lili the time he was estimated to arrive in Berlin, she flew into cleaning mode. She stacked books, articles and printed transcripts from her interviews with professors and experts into separate batches on his coffee table. She laundered sheets and made the comfortable Danish bed. She dusted, washed floors, scrubbed bathroom and kitchen surfaces, and aired the apartment. Finally, she prepped fresh river trout and vegetables for a simple dinner to throw into the oven when he arrived. And of course, she bought beer.<p>

It was expensive to park for a few minutes at the airport, but she was happy to do so. When she saw Gilbert grin at her and wrap her in his lean, muscular arms, she felt her heart leap with joy. He was in a good mood as he spoke about his training. Yao had been impressed with his physical condition, and now training was more about perfecting moves, sparring and mental attitude.

"And how was it here, Lili?" He asked. She told him about the research she had done and some of the calls she had made to other nations. She had not been so foolish as to beg directly for votes on his proposal, but she had felt them out as to their attitudes regarding regions attending the World Meetings. It gave both of them hope.

"Did you let Gilbird out of his cage like I asked you to do?" Gilbert asked. She nodded, happy that that terrible misunderstanding was behind them.2 She had even bought the little bird some new toys to amuse him.

When they got back to the apartment, Bruno woofed and wandered over for petting. Lili checked the mail and noted amongst the bills (she really needed to sit Gilbert down and show him how to set up electronic statements and automatic payments on his computer), two personal letters. "These are for you." She handed him the envelopes.

Gilbert skimmed the return addresses. He shook his head. "Kesesese, you can't be angry at someone who decorates their envelopes like this." He waved the one with little Gilbirds and Pomeranian dogs drawn upon it. "Of course, I'd be a lot happier to open this and see a real puppy in there!"

"You like little dogs?" Lili had no problem with Gilbird, but the awesome Prussia with a little fluffball of a dog that weighed less than Bruno's head?

He held up a warning finger. "I like Italian greyhounds because of Old Fritz, and Pomeranians , because of, well, owning Pommern. But Chihuahuas, and Papillons and China's little dogs, _nein_." He read the letter and smirked. "Poland is totally sorry for springing his sister on confessed to his priest on Saturday, went to Mass and lit a candle for us on Sunday, and mailed this on a Monday." He tossed the letter on the coffee table. "I forgive him. I need his vote. And he _could_ sweeten it with an awesome wolf sable pup."

"And the other letter?" Lili had recognized the strained penmanship from Elizabeta's days as part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

Gilbert's face grew serious as he opened the envelope and read the letter. "Hungary also apologizes." He sounded less amused. "I'll forgive her also. We need her vote." He dropped the letter disdainfully on top of Poland's.

Lili went to the kitchen to take the trout and vegetables from the refrigerator and place them in the preheated oven. "Would you like a beer, _Schatz_?"

"_Jawohl!_" He exclaimed, and she pulled two out from the pantry, opened them and they clinked the bottles. "It's good to drink real German beer again," he sighed.

Lili nodded, and Gilbert pulled her in towards him with the other arm. "It's also good to see you, _Liebling." _ He kissed her hair, forehead, eyes and finally her lips, lingering on them until she sighed in happiness. "I see stacks of books and papers on the coffee table, _meine Geliebte_," he murmured. "You have been a busy _Honigbienchen_, haven't you?"3 She nodded and leaned against him; he wasn't the only one who loved praise, Lili thought.

"_Liebling_," Gilbert said, "how desparately do your bosses need you for the next week or two?"

"I could check," Lili said. She realized that her bosses rarely needed her for pressing matters; it was usually festivals or ceremonies. At least, I'm at peace , she thought.

"If you can stay with me another week, we will plow through these sources and knock out a draft. Can you check and see if you can do that?" Gilbert pulled her closer to him. Lili could feel his heart beat and her own adjust in time to his. They had a deadline, and speaking of deadlines, she needed to tell him the story that she had told Ludwig. But first, she needed to check on the trout in the oven.

Lili told Gilbert about the "book proposal" and "literary agent" that she had created when she had had dinner with his brother. To her relief, he smirked one of his 'I've got a clever girl' smirks and clinked his second beer against hers. "That would actually be pretty awesome if we turned that from a lie to reality," he said. "But first we have to get the report in shape. I'll do the draft and when you read it, do it with a skeptical eye. I need to make it waterproof."

"Of course," Lili said. Gilbert pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She had missed his presence, the slight stubble on his chin and cheeks, the warmth of his mouth , and the force of his lips on hers. She wondered if he was up to any fun tonight, as she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her chest against his.

"You are so good to me," he said after she pulled away from his lips to nibble on his ear and neck. His free hand caressed her cheek and slid down to her breast. "But _Liebling,_ between the beer and the travel, I don't think I can do anything."

"Not tonight, at least." Lili whispered, her lips against his neck. She could feel his pulse under her mouth, and it delighted her. He was alive, he was here, and he was hers.

"The morning could be a different story," Gilbert murmured. "Let's leave the dishes in the sink for tomorrow." They finished their beers, cleared the table and wandered off to bed, their arms wrapped around each other.

"_Mein Gott_, this bed feels so good," Gilbert sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lili and spooned her. "Yao has me sleep on this thin mattress that's little more than a pallet. Says it'll strengthen me. More like messes up my spine." His hand slid over to cup Lili's small breast and he draped a thigh over hers. Lili ran her hand up and down his leg, marveling at the lean, hard muscle. He's built like a greyhound, she thought, broad chest, slim waist, powerful legs.

"You feel good, too, Lilichen," he whispered. She could hear the day's exhaustion descending on his voice, slowing it down. "_Ich liebe dich. Guten Nacht."_ His voice drifted out to the sea of sleep.

"_Ich liebe dich auch_." Lili lifted his long fingers to her lips and kissed them. She nestled against his warm body, feeling safe and strong, and able to surrender to the weariness within her.

**Yeah, poor Lili is already starting to feel sick about what's going to happen at the July meeting when Germany hears his brother's bid to become recognized as an autonomous region. Angst for her, reading pleasure for us, no? Thanks for reading and reviewing (how about we hear from some of the steady, quiet constant readers? I really appreciate you.)**

1 Bayern: Bavaria

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn: Chpt. 78, "Mine, you no touchy."

3 German: Little honey bee


	105. Chapter 99 The Calm

**Day 99 The Calm **

The material Lili had collected for Gilbert gave him a good start. By the end of the week, he had a rough draft of a proposal that outlined the differences between the eastern and western regions of Germany, gave the background, and finally listed the reasons and advantages for recognition of him as the personification of Eastern Germany. Centuries of daily journaling had prepared him to write large amounts of prose easily. Lili fetched what he needed, cooked, cared for the animals, and tidied up. When they collapsed in bed at night, and he rubbed his eyes and mumbled about what he had completed, she listened.

_So this is what mortal life is like_, she thought as she went marketing or back to the library for another needed source. She saw the university professors or graduate students in the archives and watched them scan articles or type away on their laptops. It charmed her that Gilbert was doing the same thing as they, except he was making the case for his existence while some of them were writing about him as a political state or past kingdom. _If they only knew_, she thought smugly as she overheard one mortal ask a librarian about Prussian primary sources from the seventeenth century. She could have led the befuddled researcher back to Gilbert's apartment and introduced him. But talking about the past was not what Gilbert needed to do; he was making the case for his future, and she was helping him.

The day he passed his laptop to her and said, "It's done, _Liebling_. Be cruel to be kind," her stomach fluttered as she opened the file. As he drank a well-deserved beer, she read, trying to imagine herself as an antagonistic nation. _What would Vash want to know?_ She asked herself. _What would make someone like the United States object to this?_ She saved one copy of the file with her comments and returned the laptop to him.

"Hmmm," Gilbert peered through his reading glasses at the screen. Lili thought he looked sexy and serious; _we need to get him a sharper pair for his presentation_, she thought. "That's a good point about other nations like Canada, India or the United States being concerned that I am setting a precedent for allowing regions to attend World Meetings and that they wouldn't like that. But I just feel like that's their problem to solve. One could just as easily blame the Italies for setting a precedent for me."

"But you should be prepared to answer those questions when we discuss the proposal." Lili replied. Gilbert nodded and said, "I'll prepare notes to answer the most obvious objections."

The hardest part of the proposal was that they were going to surprise Ludwig with it. Lili started to think that Gilbert should talk to him about it before the meeting. If both regions of Germany could agree that they needed separate representation, it would make things easier and strengthen the proposal.

"He'll say no, Lili," Gilbert sighed when she brought this up. "He and his bosses like to believe that we are one big happy nation and that he can do the representation at the World Meetings. They don't like to hear the surveys or polls that show that East and West Germans believe they are still too different to be truly unified. Besides," he tightened his lips as he looked down at the screen, "he'll say that we fought in 1990, he won, and there's no need to fight again."

"And yet he says he loves you and wants you to be happy." Lili had a hard time reconciling the teary, grateful Ludwig who cared for his brother with the one that would automatically dismiss that brother's bid for a legitimate existence.

"Oh, he does, Lili, but on _his_ terms. He could have officially made me the state of Brandenburg years ago, but he didn't. I don't know why, and he's never told me. He lets me exist in the basement, he acknowledges I'm his brother, and yet he doesn't do anything to ensure my continued existence. It's like he wants me to disappear, but he won't be responsible for it." He turned and looked at her. The reading glasses framed his red-violet eyes and put up a glass barrier between them. " I don't want to fade away, Lili."

She came over to where he was sitting and hugged him. He felt so real, warm and solid in her arms, his breath warming her blouse as she pressed his head to her chest. "That's why we're doing this," she murmured. "Do you think I should put out some feelers to him about it?"

"I don't know," he mused. "He's going to find out in two weeks." Gilbert smirked grimly. "The element of surprise could work to our advantage or blow up in our faces. If he knows, he can prepare a rebuttal as to why the separate regions are unnecessary. The worst thing he can do in a surprise is be angry at us."

The image of an angry Ludwig hung over the little living room. Lili thought about how his sky-blue eyes could quickly shift to the color of a storm and her stomach twisted. He would realize that she had lied to him about what Gilbert had been doing, and she feared his reaction. _You are now officially my favorite cousin_, he had said at their last meal together. She dreaded what he would call her at July's meeting.

Her fingers ran through Gilbert's hair; she felt the energy shimmering in the silver and pale blond strands. All that history, that lively force allowed to dwindle away into a collection of photographs and journals. She couldn't allow it, not when he had come to her and she had sworn to elevate and honor him. She had made her choice, she realized.

"Surprise," she said. "We need it. He's going to be angry either way, so we might as well take the way that gives us an advantage."

Gilbert looked up at her and when he smiled, his eyes were bright and hard, like rubies flashing in bright sunlight. "Wise words, _meine Dame_, wise words," he whispered and he kissed her hand, branding each knuckle with his lips. Lili closed her eyes and steeled herself for the impending storm.

**It's getting closer. Cue the "Jaws" theme music. **


	106. Chapter 100 The Storm

**Day 100 The Storm**

**Warning for sexy times!**

They had to have Gilbert's suit from Atlantic City altered and Lili bought him a new tie and reading glasses. They had perfected his PowerPoint, made enough copies of his proposal for each nation that planned to attend the July meeting, and Lili had set up a website that other nations could access for electronic versions of the documents and supplementary materials. They had spoken to France, who had agreed to call Ludwig and ask him to put a presentation by Gilbert on the July agenda. Now they were in Paris, the night before the opening meeting. Gilbert called Francis, chatted a while, and then turned to Lili.

"I'm on the agenda for Tuesday," he said. "Francis says Ludwig thinks it's going to be about setting up the blood bank for nations." He and Lili agreed that it would be all right for France and Spain to know about his real plan ahead of time. They were good enough friends that they could be trusted with the secret.

"You know, _Liebling,"_Gilbert continued, "if the vote approves my challenge, I'm going to spend more time training in China." They both knew what that meant. "It's coming down to mental attitude and details now." He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled heavily.

"It would be good if we can get this over with," Lili said. She watched him pace the hotel room, admiring his broad shoulders and sinewy arms. He was in fighting trim now, and it was now mostly a matter of feeding him to keep him energized and supple for his training.

"Ja, I'd be ready to take him on now, but that won't go over well." Gilbert stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed near Lili. He gazed at her, eyes a warm maroon. "I owe you so much, _Liebling_." He caressed her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. "I can never repay you."

"I don't want you to," she murmured as his lips pressed against hers. "I want you in my debt forever."

"Ah, so Liechtenstein is collecting client states, ja?" He teased. "I will pay you back," he said between kisses, "I'll overpay you and then you will be my debtor!"

"We'll owe each other," Lili sighed as his lips trailed downward, pressing against her pulse. "Mutual indebtedness." Her head was starting to swim.

Somewhere over Paris, the evening sky collected itself as a front of storm clouds marched down from the North.

On Monday, the gathering nations complained bitterly about the gray skies and humidity marring the week. Many had looked forward to the July meeting, when the majority of France's mortals would flee the city for their vacations, and Paris would be their playground. Now the damp air made many of them feel sweaty and oppressed, and rain threatened to cut down on lounging in cafes and the splendid parks. Even the Nordics seemed disgusted at how their wool soaked up the air's moisture and made it unpleasant to knit.

"There's Austria and Hungary, and-" Lili squinted, trying to make out the slight blond nation next to them. "That's Poland." She had half-hoped, half-dreaded it would be Switzerland. So far, she had not seen or heard from him since she had fled to Austria. He had not answered her phone or text messages.

"Let's go over and say hello." Gilbert got up and he and Lili strolled over. They had decided to let Feliks and Elizabeta know they had accepted their apologies. "I don't have to trust them or party with them," Gilbert had said grimly, "but we need all the votes we can get."

"Guten Morgen, party people!" He called, snickering at how miserable all three looked in the humidity. "_Dzien dobry_."1 He nodded to Poland, whose wary eyes shifted to hope. Lili trotted over to Feliks and offered her cheek to be kissed. "Thank you for the lovely letter," she said. "I didn't know you were such a gifted artist."

"It runs in the family," Feliks replied and then he blushed furiously. "Like I didn't mean, you know—"

"_W porzadku_," Gilbert said.2 The smaller blond nation looked noticeably relieved. "Now," Gilbert shifted back to German, "were those awesome Pomeranian puppies you drew a hint of some kind of gift in the future? A cute little wolf-sable pup for the Awesome Me, perhaps?"

The old flash returned to Feliks's long green eyes. "Just hold your horses, Pruski! I don't know if you've been talking to Lithuania or anything like that, but those puppies are like _mine_, and I know he's always complaining about the noise and the mess, but I just can't give them away to like anybody and—"

"Hey, Gil, Lili." They turned and saw Elizabeta standing next to Lili. Austria was behind her, watching them carefully. Lili was not used to seeing her normally assured friend look so nervous.

Gilbert turned and smiled at Hungary; when Lili saw the softness in his eyes, she wanted to clutch his arm and glare, but she had to remind herself that this was for political reasons.

"Hey, Liz," he said kindly and placed his arm around Elizabeta and gave her a squeeze. Hungary closed her eyes and bit her lips. "It's cool, okay?" She started to relax and looked up at him. "But do you think you can talk some sense into your friend over here and get me a Pom puppy?"

Elizabeta started to laugh, Austria cracked a smile and Lili breathed deeply. _It's okay_, she told herself.

"You already have one fuzzball floating around your head, Gil!" Elizabeta teased. "What do you want another one for? How about just collecting all the dust under your furniture and mashing it into a lump and calling it Fritzl?"

"Because I don't have any dust under my furniture, you lazy wench." Gilbert turned to Roderich with mock exasperation. "I can't believe you let her clean your house all those years! No wonder I was always sneezing. Did she use those big mop dogs of hers to wash the floors?3 Mein Gott, that must have smelled!" Elizabeta reached into her purse, and he bounded away, cackling. Poland lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes.

Lili and Roderich smiled at each other. Some order was restored.

That evening, they had an early dinner with Austria and Hungary. Lili had warned Gilbert he had to save his partying with France and Spain for after the presentation, discussion and vote. As he reviewed his presentation on his laptop, Lili laid out his clothes for the morning. She would wear one of her usual dresses, she decided, so as not to arouse suspicion. She also hoped that Vash would notice it. He had sat near Norway and Iceland during the meeting and had acted as coolly as those nations towards her. When she had tried to approach him during breaks, he had kept himself busy and distant with his new Nordic friends.

As they lay in bed, Lili could feel the energy practically vibrating off Gilbert's body. Tomorrow was the big day, she thought, when he would return to a World Meeting and make his case for representing Eastern Germany as a region. Tomorrow he would face the questions and objections of nations, the inevitable rage of his surprised, betrayed brother. Tomorrow, she would have to see Ludwig's shock as he realized she had played dumb about the visits to China, the gambling and the research. Worse, she would have to see Vash's expression when he heard the proposal and realize the role she had played in it. Now she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body, causing her heart to beat heavily and her eyes to widen. She watched the lightning turn the Parisian sky white in flashes and hear the march of the thunder from miles away.

She rolled over to Gilbert's side of the bed and ran her hands down his body. He felt so lithe, so hard and warm, so essential; nothing unnecessary softened his flesh. He faced her and they knew without words what needed to happen. The kisses were hard and hungry, teeth clicking and pulling at lips, tongues lashing against each other as Lil wrapped her legs around his and clutched his back with her long nails. Gilbert held her head to one side as his teeth scraped her neck, growling as he sucked and bruised it. She growled back and bit into his shoulder, digging deeply into his white skin with her teeth. Lightning lit up the room and she could glimpse the blood-red lust in his eyes. He cursed softly and she clamped down harder, chuckling as best as she could with a mouth full of skin and muscle.

His free hand slid between her legs and he fingered her roughly until she gasped and let go. Then he grew slower and gentler in stroking her while he mouthed and pulled at each of her nipples. Lili sank back and yielded her throat to him; she would submit, she decided. She would welcome the slight pain of him pushing into her, feeling herself fill and stretch, the ache in her thigh muscles as she squeezed her legs around his slim hips. He set the pace and she followed, letting each thrust pound away her worry, each roar of thunder cancel out her thoughts. She wanted wildness and she got it as she scratched and slapped his tight ass, and snarled and moaned as he shoved harder into her.

"_Fickst mich hart_!"4 She gasped and he did, until Lili had to yell out, a string of nonsense syllables that rang through the approaching thunder. She slumped back onto the sweaty bedsheets, reduced to trembling and whimpering as Gilbert pounded into her (_Mein Gott, _who knew he could go so hard and fast?) and finally plunged so deep into her that she felt her back jacknife upward. She wailed and he shouted out a mix of English and German obscenities and then collapsed on her, little rivers of sweat running down his arms and chest.

The lightning had passed on, but the thunder still growled and shook the city of Paris. Rain fell, dense heavy curtains of it, soaking any unfortunate nation or mortal who had stayed out too late. Tree branches and leaves shook, sank and even snapped at the force of the storm. Meanwhile, Lili lay under Gilbert, feeling herself sink damp and wet under his weight. She feared he had fallen asleep and that she would spend the rest of the night pinned under his body's dense muscle.

But then little kisses fell upon her sweaty brow, little cooling gusts of breath evaporated the sweat. She blew back on his neck and chest, smiling when she saw his eyes soften with fondness and gratitude. He rolled off of her and spooned her. Finally the two nations could sleep.

* * *

><p>"So how do I look?" Gilbert asked. Lili turned from the laptop and surveyed him. He was wearing his new slim-cut suit, a fashionable but serious-looking striped tie, and his stylish new reading glasses perched on his nose. The dark blue frames brought out the red in his eyes.<p>

"Devastatingly handsome," she sighed. "Like one of those actors on that American television show about 1960s advertising."5

Gilbert smirked. "What's with America's sixties and you, _Mädchen_? First the Elvis in black leather, now the propagandists of American capitalism. What's next? Running around the Alps on acid, you little hippie?"

"Nein! "Lili laughed and went over to him to straighten his tie. "That looks better." She murmured. They checked the laptop, the files (Lili had a backup on a jump drive if anything went wrong) and then the time. They could have a light breakfast and leisurely stroll over to the building and be on time.

The sidewalks and streets were still wet from the night's heavy storm. Paris smelled like damp, heavy stone, and the humid air promised more rain. As Lili and Gilbert walked to the meeting, they saw Spain and Belgium leaving their hotel.

"_¡Hola, amigos!_"Spain shook his head and whistled appreciatively. "_Muy bueno_, Gilbert. You get my vote just for looking sharp."

"Ja, the awesomeness oozes from every pore," Gilbert preened. "I can't help it." He turned to Bella and softened his eyes and stance. "Good morning, Belgium."

Lili was so happy to see her friend smile without any coldness or contempt in her eyes. "Good morning, Gilbert. I look forward to hearing your proposal." Bella's tone was polite, but warm.

"Danke.," He bowed slightly to her, and then offered Lili his arm. "Shall we go? I believe I'm the second item on the agenda, and you know how I am about time, Antonio." The four walked over to the palace where France held the meetings. He was waiting for them, as the rest of the nations streamed in through the Beaux-Arts style doors.

"_Très bien, mon ami, très bien_." France's eyes roamed approvingly over his friend's suit. "_Prêt_?"6

"As ready as I've ever been," Gilbert replied. Francis held open the door for the little party and they entered the cool marble halls of the meeting place.

**Woo hoo! According to my count (jacked up by the two-part chapterrs), this is the 100th Chapter! and 188 reviews! I love you guys! Don't worry, we still have some more business to wrap up, some more chapters to go! Do you think we can get up to 200 reviews? (Alfred F. Jones voice/Can I get an Amen?/Alfred F. Jones voice)**

1 Polish: good morning

2 Polish: That's all right.

3 Gilbert is referring to the Hungarian dog breed, the Komodor, a large herding dog whose coat naturally twists into long cords or dreads. Yes, they do look like old-fashioned string mops.

4 German: Fuck me hard!

5 The cable station American Movie Classics's series _Mad Men. _Gilbert in one of those preppy, slim, tailored suits from the early sixties. Mmmmmmm…

6 French: Ready?


	107. Chapter 101 Determined

**Day 101 Determined**

Gilbert studied the agenda sheet. There he was, _Item B. Proposal and presentation by Gilbert Bielschmidt, former East Germany._ That's what he had been when he had attended these meetings, one of Ivan's little satellites, sitting with Poland, Hungary and the Baltics, obediently voting for any proposal that favored Soviet policy. The last time he had been in a meeting was in London,October 1990, when he had made his challenge for the city of Berlin and later failed. He remembered returning to the meeting after his defeat to sign the papers acknowledging that Ludwig was now the official entity representing a reunified Germany. He had brushed off Spain's and France's attempts to take him drinking and had ended up alone in a mingy little bar in North London, plastered on beer and gin. This time was going to be different, he told himself.

He half-listened as his brother conducted business according to Robert's Rules of Order. Lili had told him that France and India had agreed to propose and second a discussion period after he had made his presentation, and then Denmark and she would propose and second the vote on the proposal. She was also going to handle the PowerPoint presentation, so he wouldn't need to worry about clicking on the right slides. My clever girl, he thought as he studied her erect posture and intent expression while Greece mumbled about changes to his fiscal plan. She had thought of everything, all for him.

"Gut. On to the next item. Herr Bielschmidt?" Ludwig looked up over the top of his reading glasses and smiled briefly at his brother. Gilbert, France and Spain distributed bound copies of his proposal to the seated nations, as Estonia set up the projector and hooked it up to the laptop. Gilbert stood up and nodded towards Lili. She opened the PowerPoint file and the title slide appeared: _A Proposal for the Recognition of Eastern Germany as a Distinct Region: Background, Rationale and Advantages. _

A gasp swept through the table of nations. Southern Italy laughed and clapped his hands, until his brother wagged his finger at him. Gilbert shot a glance at his brother. Ludwig looked as if he had been punched in the stomach _and _heard terrible news. Gilbert couldn't bear to look at his brother's eyes any longer. He adjusted his reading glasses, took a sip of water and began to read his presentation.

It was odd, he thought, how one could enter into a world only made up of words and it became a real space. Austria had once said he entered the presence of a piece of music when he played particularly well. Gilbert had not played the flute in over a century and he had never been that good at it, but here he was now, stepping off onto a path with only words on a page as his guide. And he trusted where they were taking him, pulled along by the rhythm of the words (he had translated the proposal into English, the default _lingua franca_ of World Meetings), pausing where they paused.

It all made sense, he realized, marveling at how neatly each phrase became a sentence, each sentence led to another, the logic tight and easy to follow. Paragraph built upon paragraph, making the case that his people were still distinctly different from the western parts of Germany, regarded as lesser citizens because of the differences in mindset and history. _His people_, he thought, feeling his heart swell with love for his unemployed, unloved mortals who still raised their eyebrows skeptically at the claim of triumphant reunification.

When he finished, Gilbert took another sip of water, closed his portfolio and skimmed the room. Spain, France, the Nordics, the Baltics and many other nations were looking at him as if he were a stranger, a really smart one. The United States and Canada looked anxious, Vash scowled, Russia smiled sweetly and China looked smug. Gilbert couldn't bring himself to look at the end of the table where his brother sat; he could feel the black wave of rage and pain roll down the table towards him.

So he turned to look at Lili instead, where she had just put up the final screen with the URLs for the website with additional information about the proposal. He studied her delicate profile and the way the light from the projector illuminated her face. When she turned to him, she beamed at him as if he had slain a thousand dragons, scaled the Matterhorn, and presented her with a diamond ring and the city of Paris.

France made the motion to open the floor for discussion of the proposal, India promptly seconded it, the vote was made and then chaos ensued.

"I'd like to begin with a compliment," England said. "This was one of the best presentations I have heard in a World Meeting in a long time. You make a very persuasive case, Gilbert, for the distinctiveness of Eastern Germany as a region." Gilbert forced himself to look humble; preening and claiming awesomeness were not a good idea at this point. "But there are some serious issues to address because of this proposal and—"

"Damn straight, there are!" The United States interrupted. Arthur glared at Alfred, but the American blundered ahead anyway. "First, you did a great job, Gilbert, you really did. But if we just vote and approve because of your awesome proposal, we open a whole freakin' can of worms. I mean, look at me and my brother." He waved a hand towards Canada. "We're big nations with distinctive regions. What if my states hear of this and start agitating to show up here as regions? It would descend into chaos! There'd be no united front from a nation. Imagine if I showed up here with New England and the South right behind me, at each others' throats." He shook his finger at Gilbert. "Believe me, you do not want my South showing up here!" His voice quavered.

Gilbert looked through his proposal. "I've already addressed that objection in Section IV," he said calmly. Inwardly, he was laughing at America's panicky face. "The region has to make a case for its need for international representation, and it needs to demonstrate that attempts at internal resolution of issues have not worked. It also has to demonstrate substantial differences in economics, politics and social makeup. Basically, Alfred, if you can keep the South happy, it doesn't need to come here."

"What I'd like to hear is what the current entity for Germany has to say about this proposal," Vash said coolly. "I'd like to hear what steps he has taken in addressing your grievances and whether he agrees with you that this proposal for separate regional representation is the only solution for your problems." The United States nodded frantically.

"I threw money at him and his people." Ludwig's voice growled. Gilbert couldn't bear to look at him. He knew the look that accompanied that tone, the icy blue eyes in the reddening face, the gritted teeth. "Two trillion euros, to be exact.1 I sent my best and brightest over to help privatize his pathetically run economy." Gilbert wanted to remind him that all the promises of western German and foreign investors and headquarters in the East had come to naught, but Ludwig plowed on. "I've been carrying him and his people since 1990 and he has until 2019 to get his sorry act together. That is, if he has any people left besides the elderly."2 A dark, ugly chuckle. "Or maybe all he'll have left to represent are wolves, flooded coal mines and abandoned apartment buildings."

"Dresden, Liepzig, and Potsdam have all demonstrated successful revival and growth," Gilbert replied. He dug his nails into his palms to control his anger. "With the subsidies provided to us by the Solidarity Pact II, and some attention paid to eastern German concerns by western politicians in their party platforms, the Eastern States—"

"—maybe your people should pay attention to themselves instead of expecting government to do everything for them. Do you think the people of the southwestern states wouldn't like to see _their_ tax money spent on _their _infrastructure, _their_ public education, _their _well-deserved pensions?" Ludwig muttered.

Vash leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. He scanned the dark fury of Ludwig's face, and the pale humiliation on Gilbert's. "So the former East Germany has been a failed investment for the West?" He sucked his teeth. "I'd cut my losses, but that's just me."

"It's not just about the money," Ludwig replied, his cold pale eyes fixed on Gilbert's profile. "There are political and cultural reasons to retain one entity for representation."

"Nein, and that's why eastern Germany needs separate representation," Gilbert replied. Even though he hated Vash for revealing the shame of his region's economic state, he realized it had only strengthened his case before the others. "For twenty years, the eastern states of Germany have been represented by the West, but their needs have not been adequately represented. Almost every major German political party, barring the Left and the Green parties, have brushed their Eastern members' concerns off of their platforms."

"These are internal concerns, not of any interest or value to the international community," Ludwig snapped.

"May I speak?" Russia raised his hand. "What is the difficulty with Eastern Germany being his own representation? Why must there be only one representative for Germany, when Lit-Eastern Germany has made a solid case for the differences in his own region not being adequately satisfied? If one entity is not doing a good job representing all the regions, and that region suffers, maybe it needs representation here. Maybe there needs to be two Germanies again?" He sat back, a small, not very childish smile, playing on his lips.

A silence among the European nations hovered over the room. Spain, Portugal, Greece, and Southern Italy sat up, a dawning realization spreading on their faces. Poland raised an eyebrow and nudged Lithuania. France and England exchanged glances and then turned to Ludwig. Gilbert felt ignored; he had made the awesome proposal, his fate was being discussed here, why were they all looking at his angry brother?

A glance at Ludwig answered his question. His brother gripped his pencil so hard, he had broken it and the two pieces stuck out in his white-knuckled fist at odd angles. He was biting his inner lip and staring at the wall. Gilbert recognized that look; he had seen it in 1919 and 1945, when his younger brother had started to realize just how much other nations despised him. Back then, he had spoken for the terrified Ludwig and protected him from the worst punishments by claiming them for himself. But now he was one of the pack cornering his brother, ready to tear him apart for his power and ambition.

He turned to look at France and the predatorial grin on his friend's handsome face made him understand Francis's initial happiness when he told him about the proposal. He thought he had been glad for him, but he now realized what two representatives for Germany meant for some of these nations. America's objection rang true to him now; how could a nation exert power and influence on an international scale when it was split into regions?

For a second, Gilbert wanted to throw away the proposal and shout to his brother: _Hey West! Awesome prank, huh? Guess I'm going to have to clean your pants like I did when you were a toddler!_ But he couldn't do it. He had come so far, and he and Lili had worked so hard for this moment. To give up now would render all their efforts worthless.

He turned to face Lili. Among all the malice, slyness, and self-interest on the faces of the nations, he saw only hope and concern in her wide green eyes and slightly parted lips. She was studying him, not the others, watching to see if _he _was all right. She wanted this for _him_, he thought, not to humiliate or destabilize his brother, but to ensure his existence and his happiness. He wanted to reach across the table, grab her and run away from all the envy and resentment clouding the meeting room, all the way to the Palace of Sans Souci, where they could hide in peace in the gardens.

"I move we end this discussion," France purred.

"I second!" Southern Italy shouted.

"A vote to end the discussion of the proposal for the establishment of Gilbert Bielschmidt as representative of the region of Eastern Germany." Ludwig's voice sounded drained of life.

The vote to end the discussion was unanimous.

"I move that we now vote on the proposal," Russia said. He paused, looking sweet and thoughtful. "I move that we vote to approve the proposal and then establish the rules of the contest."

"Shouldn't we have more time to review the proposal and think about it before voting?" Denmark shot a look at Gilbert and Lili; they realized the meeting was sliding out of their control.

Russia shrugged. "I modify my motion. I move that we vote on the proposal to establish Gilbert Bielschmidt as the representative of the region of Eastern Germany tomorrow as the first item on the agenda."

"Seconded." Denmark chirped before Southern Italy could open his mouth.

The vote was unanimous. "Next item on the agenda," Ludwig said. His voice shook and Gilbert could no longer look at his brother. He wondered if he could sneak out during the break and grab a beer. He needed one desperately.

When the break came, he left the meeting room with France and Spain. They were very complimentary about his presentation, Spain marveling at how much research he had done and how good his English had been. France smiled seductively as he put an arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

"Mon ami," he murmured, "don't worry about the vote tomorrow. The United States and _mon fil _will wail and cry, but when they calm down and think, they will vote for you. They will see the advantages."

"Ja awesome, but I'm out of here," Gilbert shook off France's arm; he shuddered at how heavy and slimy his slender friend now felt. "Anyone see Lili?"

"I'm here, Gilbert." He turned and saw her standing about two meters away from them. She was clutching her copy of the proposal to her chest, a little smile on her face.

"_Liebling!" _He strode over to her and pulled her close to him. "Danke for everything!"

"You were awesome, Gilbert!" Lili smiled up at him and he felt as if he were far away from the pit of self-interested vipers they had emerged from.

"_You_ were awesome, Lili." He kissed her over and over, relishing her smooth skin and sweet breath. "You rocked the PowerPoint." She looked embarrassed. "No, seriously, Lili," He said, looking into her lovely green eyes free of greed. "I could feel you pulling for me. I really needed it." He kissed her more softly and slowly.

"We'll have to go back to the meeting room soon," she whispered. They both knew that would mean seeing Ludwig after what had happened during the earlier discussion.

"I'm beat, Lili." He said loudly, so onlookers could hear. "I really doubt I can bring anything to the table when we discuss Russia's friendship with Syria. Besides, I want to be rested and ready for the vote tomorrow!"

"Of course," Lili replied. For a second he saw a flicker of envy in her eyes; _she _still had to be in the same room with Ludwig for the next few hours. She kissed him again. "Rest up,_Schatz_. _Ich liebe dich."_

"_Ich liebe dich." _Gilbert pulled her in closer. "_Ach, Mausi, _my brave, generous lady, stay strong." He tilted her face up to his and gently breathed into her nose. She twitched hers and then exhaled back. It was a gesture he had learned from Yao, an exchange of energy and souls.

It was strange, he thought, as he changed out of his suit. He had imagined celebrating at a _brasserie_ in Paris, drinking beer and eating _choucroute garnie_ with Lili, Francis and Antonio, crowing over his triumph. But he was exhausted and the whole experience left a sour taste in his mouth and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was celebrate being someone's dupe.

Instead Gilbert stopped at a little market, picked up a six-pack of beer and a ham sandwich and ate in the hotel room. By the time Lili returned, mentioning Antonio and Bella wanted to take them out for dinner, he was half-asleep on their bed. She shrugged, phoned her excuses to their friends, changed into one of her giant T-shirts, and curled up next to him.

"You should be proud of yourself," she whispered as he absently stroked her hair. "Even if I didn't love you, I would have been impressed by that presentation."

"Danke, Lili," Gilbert murmured. "Well, tomorrow we find out how successful I really was."

"I think you have it." She turned to smile at him. He flicked the corners of his lips up, but there was no joy there.

"It's Ludwig, isn't it?" She brushed his hair to one side with small soft fingers, the better to see him.

"Ja." Gilbert studied Lili's eyes, wondering if she had felt the same malevolent atmosphere in the meeting room he had. He longed to enter the green world he saw in her irises, the forest glade safe from the ambitions and resentments of nations.

"A wise nation once told me that sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind, especially when our own happiness is at stake," Lili said.3 "I think one can be excused for wanting to exist, even if it upsets a brother." She thought of Vash's coldness towards her and nestled against Gilbert's chest. _We have to tell ourselves these things_, she thought.

The two cradled each other, lulled by a gentle steady rain until they heard the knock at the door.

**So what did you think? **

* * *

><p>1 Ewing, Jack. "Germany Looks to its Own Costly Reunification in Resisting Stimulus for Greece." <em>The New York Times. <em> 25 May 2012. Web. 25 July 2012.

2 Berg, Stefan, Steffen Winter, and Andreas Wasserman. "Germany's Eastern Burden: The Price of a Failed Reunification." Trans. Christopher Sultan. _Der Spiegel Online International. _09.05. 2005. Web. 25 July 2012.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 30 "Define LOVE"


	108. Chapter 102 The One Who Knocks

**Day 102 The One Who Knocks**

Gilbert startled. "_Stasi!"_ He hissed as he grabbed a barely awake Lili and rolled off the bed. She groped along the carpet for her purse, where she kept her baby Glock. The knocking continued. "I know you're in there. I want to talk to you." The knocker enunciated a little too clearly.

Lili shook the last of the sleep and panic out of her head and stared at an embarassed Gilbert. "It's Ludwig," she whispered. _Bang bang bang._ Gilbert cursed, pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and went to the door. "We're trying to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow morning before the meeting," he snapped.

"It can't wait til then. I need to talk to you now." Ludwig didn't sound angry, Lili thought. Gilbert sighed and opened the hotel room door.

Ludwig loomed, backlit by the hallway light. He had sounded sober, but Lili could see from his mussed blond hair and swaying body that he had been drinking heavily. The gust of Jägermeister, beer and wet angry male blew into the room with him. Gilbert flipped on the light switch and Lili flinched when she saw her cousin's glowering brows over redshot blue eyes.

"You look like _Scheiße, _Ludwig." Gilbert said matter-of-factly. Lili was impressed he could be so calm while his taller, heavier brother glared at him. "You need to go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

"Nein," Ludwig growled. "We talk now. No prep time for you. You drop a bomb on me, I drop one on you, ja?" He scanned the room and saw Lili pulling her tee shirt hem down as she half-crouched, half-crept along the wall to the bathroom door. "Where are _you_ going, _Cousine Verräterin_?"1

Lili stammered, "You two n-need priv-va-cy, and I'll—"

"Nein," Ludwig sneered at her. For a second, Lili realized she was seeing the same face Poland or Belgium must have seen as he cornered them in 1939 and 1940. "You played your part, so now you will stay here." Gilbert moved to shield Lili. "Let her go to the bathroom," he said, "so we can talk about what—"

"Nein!" Ludwig pounded his meaty fist against the wall and Lili squeaked. "She is just as guilty as you!" When he turned to look at Lili, she saw his eyes grow bleary with tears. "You ate my food, you drank my beer, you _lied to me._" She looked down at the carpet. He was right, of course. "I called you my favorite cousin and you smiled in my face, _du Lügnerin, du Verräterin."_2 She could hear the grief thickening his voice and she wanted to cry for how she had hurt him.

"If you came here to call Lili names, that _can_ wait until the morning." Gilbert was the only one who sounded unruffled by the grief, rage, and remorse in the atmosphere. "So say your piece and _bekommst du die Hölle aus hier_ and get some sleep."3

"Don't tell me what to do, _Ossi_," Ludwig growled.4 He stalked over to stand nose to nose with Gilbert. "I'm telling _you_ what to do. Withdraw your _verdammt_ proposal at the meeting tomorrow."

"Nein." Gilbert spoke as calmly as if his brother had asked him if he liked American baseball. "The proposal will be voted upon tomorrow."

"Withdraw it!" Ludwig bellowed in his brother's face. Lili flinched at the force and volume in his voice.

Gilbert made a great show of wiping Ludwig's saliva from his face and shaking it off his hand. Lili could see his lip curl and his nostrils twitch. He was furious, but doing a better job of controlling himself than his drunk, angry younger brother. "Don't yell at me," he hissed. "Don't tell _me_ what to do, _Bruderchen, _after all I've done for you, sacrificed for you." He stepped up closer to Ludwig and stared into his face until the taller nation actually turned away. "I've given you so much, and you have the _schleißlich _nerve to begrudge me a region?"5

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ludwig's face reddened as his voice cracked. Lili didn't know what she found more horrifying: her cousin's rage or pain.

"I'm not doing this to you, I'm doing it _for me_," Gilbert backed away as his brother wiped at his face. "I just want an official existence, and I got tired of waiting."

"I'll give you Brandenburg if you drop the proposal." Ludwig mumbled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Pfft, you've promised me that for twenty years now and never did a _verdammt_ thing to make it official. It's too late, _Bruderchen."_ A sneer crept into his voice. "Why settle for one state when I can now represent five?"6

"Why? Because you suck at power!" Ludwig screamed. Lili jumped at how quickly he shifted to fury. "You can't govern a checkbook, much less a _schleißlich_ region of pensioners, charity cases and racists! I've been trying for over twenty years now, and I'd have been better off throwing money at Italy! And _you're_ going to do a better job than I did? _Das Mädchen_," he wagged a finger at Lili, "could do better than you!"

Gilbert grabbed the lapels of his brother's trench coat and shoved him against the wall. "Ja, she could, and better than you!" He screamed back. "_You_ suck at power! Two world wars that _you_ started and lost, 'Prussian militarism' be damned! I nursed you and made you a _verdammt_ empire, and what did _I _get? No more kingdom, an assload of useless Deutschmarks, _Preußenschlag," _Gilbert slammed his brother's head hard against the wall, "and dissolution!7 You were ready to watch them kick the stool out from under my feet, until Ivan dragged me away."

Ludwig glared, breathing through his nostrils. He tried to twist away from Gilbert's grip, but the older brother pinned his arms to the wall. Ludwig tried to headbutt Gilbert, but his brother struck him first. Lili stifled a shriek at the sound of bone striking bone. "_Arschloch!"_ Ludwig roared, blood from the cut over his nose trickling into his eye. "After I took you back and did so much for you!"

Gilbert laughed, a sound like a death rattle. "Ja, you did a lot! 1932!" _Slam! _He threw his brother again against the wall. "1947!"_ Slam! _"1990!" _Slam! "I_ did it all for you because I loved you and never demanded anything in return!" His voice broke and lowered. "Just once you could have done something to show you loved me,_ du egoistischer kleiner Jung."_8He pushed himself away from his brother's shoulders and backed away, panting.

Lili saw blood smear the wall as her younger cousin slumped into a crouch, hiding his face into his hands. He was shuddering, whether from tears or rage, she didn't know. She started to go over to him, but Gilbert held her back. "He'll be all right," he whispered. "He'll just slick that hair back and act like he's the boss of Europe tomorrow." He looked down at her and she saw his irises were as red as the blood on the wall. She retreated, found her purse and pulled out her Glock. When she slipped in the cartridge, both males spun their heads at the familiar "click" and stared at her.

"Ludwig," Lili said. Feeling the smooth metal of the gun in her hand steadied her voice. "You need to go now." The large, red-faced nation staggered to his feet and fumbled at the doorknob. Her fear turned to pity as she watched him struggled to open the door. "Get some sleep, Ludwig. _Guten Nacht."_

He turned to look at her and his older brother, and his eyes were lifeless, pale blue glass. "_Ich hasse Sie_," he grunted and then left, the simple click of the closed door more terrifying than a slam.9

Lili unloaded her gun and slipped it back into her purse. She studied the floral-patterned rug, trying to lose her shame and grief in the multi-colored yarns. First Vash, and now Ludwig. She knuckled her eyes and sniffed.

When Gilbert's arms wrapped around her upper arms and his lips pressed against her hair, she began to sob. He rocked her, kisses traveling down her cheeks. "I know, _Liebling_,I know," he kept saying. "Come to bed." Lili let him guide her back to their scattered duvet and sheets and lay down. When he turned off the light and slipped out of his clothes, she pulled herself into a ball and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her Super Mario tee shirt. She shivered as his pale arm curved over her body and cringed at his long white fingers covering her small pink ones. _A vampire's hands_, Vash had once sneered.

"Nothing's going to happen, Lili." Gilbert's voice sounded as sad and defeated as she felt. "I would never do that to you." His breath grazed her ear, a July breeze. She relaxed a little; vampires didn't breathe, they didn't thaw their victims' terror with the warmth of a protective embrace against the approach of morning. They certainly didn't content themselves with only a velvety nuzzle against the neck and a whisper of "_Ruhe,_ _meine arme tapfere Dame."_10 And she did, relieved to sink into a dreamless oblivion.

**So, everyone feels like crap, ja? I have a little contest for you. If you can guess the source of this chapter's title, I'll give your favorite character a featured role in one of the remaining chapters. Put your answer in a review, along with some insightful comment on the story. And I really want to hear what you thought of this chapter or the preceding one!**

1 German: Cousin Traitor

2 German, you liar, you traitor

3 German: get the hell out of here

4 _Ossi_ : disparaging nickname for East(ern) Germans

6 The five German states re-established from the old territory of East Germany are Brandenburg, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, and Thuringia.

7 The Kingdom of Prussia was abolished in 1918, and a "Free State of Prussia" was established as part of the Weimar Republic. "Assload of Deutschmarks" refers to the rampant inflation of the early years of the Weimar Republic. _Preu__ß__enschlag_ refers to an overthrow of the democratic government of the Free State of Prussia by Reich Chancellor Franz von Papen in 1932; this cleared the way for Hitler's takeover in 1933. And of course, Prussia was dissolved by the Allied Occupation Forces in 1947.

8 German: you selfish little boy

9 German: I hate you (plural)

10 German: Rest, my poor brave lady


	109. Chapter 103 Dared

**Chapter 103 Dared**

**Congratulations to Aiya, who correctly guessed that Chapter 102's title "The One Who Knocks" came from the TV show _Breaking Bad._ One hearty serving of Romano for you!**

_"Chigi!" _Lili and Gilbert spun about to see Southern Italy sit down next to them at the café counter. "That's right, White Potato Bastard, I'm talking to you." Lovino ordered a latté and added, "Put it on their bill." When Gilbert balked, Lovino grumbled, "You owe me after your crybaby brother ran to _mio fratello's_ room last night and kept me up all night." He sipped the foam off his drink. "Be grateful I didn't come to _your _room to get a good night's sleep." He smiled at Lili. "Although, it would have been heaven to lie at your feet, _piccola ragazza di angelo_."1

"I would have locked you in the _verdammt_ bathroom," Gilbert growled. Lovino waved disdainfully at him. "_Facile là, _you," he sniffed2. "I'm on your side. You have my vote, even before you bought me this." He grinned, looking a lot like Grandpa Rome. "You'll be all right as a region, now that you know how it works." His smile darkened.

"What do you mean, Lovino?" Lili asked.

"You don't need to worry about it, _piccola principessa di montagna_," Lovino's voice softened even as his eyes remained hard.3 "You and your '_fratello_'" he wagged his fingers in air quotes, "can fight and love each other as you please, and you will always exist. But Potato Bastard and I," He tipped his head towards Gilbert as he glumly sipped his coffee, "must do things differently." He turned to face him. "But you like to fight, eh _Gilberto?_"

Gilbert looked over his shoulder and started waving. "Antonio! Bella! _Kaffe Klatsch _time!"

Southern Italy hissed and hopped off his bar stool. "_Il cretino ed il rubocuori_!"4 He turned and pecked a startled Lili on both cheeks. "_Ah, principessa, buon fortuna_ with Potato Bastard."5 He grinned at Gilbert. "_Congratulazioni, Germania orientale_!"6 He jogged off into the street.

Lili blushed as she craned her neck to look for Spain and Belgium. "I don't see them, Gilbert."

He smirked. "Diversionary tactic. Little Tomato Bastard was working my nerves."

Lili sipped her café au lait and took a bite of her bread and butter. She didn't like the insinuations Romano made about fighting; if last night's fight between Gilbert and Ludwig was only the harbinger of what was to come, she wondered if such an existence was what Gilbert really wanted. She thought of her own strained relationship with Vash and how she had drifted around him, hoping he would approach her. He hadn't, of course; instead he associated with Hungary and Austria, looking through her when she tried to smile at him. She realized with a sinking heart that she would have to approach him.

_But that has to wait,_ she told herself. _First, the vote and then the preparation for the fight. Then Vash. And Ludwig._ She looked over at Gilbert, who scanned his notes in anticipation of what other nations might want to discuss after reviewing the proposal overnight. He looked up and smiled at her. "Ready to face the music, _Liebling_?" He asked and she nodded.

Ludwig looked bloated and slow as he opened the meeting. Lili noted the bruise and scab right over his nose, the evidence of Gilbert's headbutt from the dreadful night. The vote on Gilbert's proposal was the first item on the agenda, and Vash moved to open the floor for further discussion. Lithuania seconded, the vote was made, and the motion passed.

Poland sprang out of his chair. "Okay, I just want to make sure this is absolutely clear. There will be NO crossing of the Oder-Neisse Line, no attempts to claim like 'German' territories or crap like that! Because both of you," he waved his finger at Gilbert and Ludwig, "have signed treaties with me that are like totally final and binding about that as the border. So Eastern Germany stays what it was and there'll be like no expansion, 'mkay?" He quivered as he stared at Gilbert.

"The Oder-Neisse Line is the official border between us," Gilbert said quietly. "There is nothing in the proposal about expanding territory. Just simply recognizing the five states of the former German Democratic Republic as a region deserving representation at World Meetings. You're safe, Poland."

Feliks sighed and untensed a little. Then he took a deep breath. "And another thing, I did like my own research last night and I discovered that a lot of women are like leaving the Eastern German states and that a lot of angry young single dudes are running around.7 I don't want them crossing the border and stealing my girls! Ukraine, Norway, I and others know what you did during the Second World War!" Several Nordic and Slavic nations nodded knowingly. "_Lebensborn_, my totally fabulous ass," he muttered.8

Gilbert pursed his lips. He could hear some of the male nations snickering. "The mass exodus of educated young women from the Eastern German region is a serious problem that needs to be addressed. Believe me, Poland, my first choice is to keep the young women in their native states, and representation at the World Meetings will be more about economic development and partnerships that encourage that, rather than trying to poach Polish girls." Feliks huffed, but at least he was sitting down. "Of course," Gilbert added, "if Polish women voluntarily emigrate to Eastern German for work or relationships, I'm not going to force them to leave. And you shouldn't, either."

"Like that's cool, I can handle that." Feliks grumbled.

Southern Italy raised his hand to speak. "I want to know if we can make independent business arrangements with Eastern Germany or if we have to talk to Potato—I mean, Western Germany also, even if the business will be based in Eastern Germany."

"Da," Russia said, "If I want to establish a branch of one of my businesses that may conflict with another outside 'corporation,'" he glanced meaningfully at a scowling Lovino, "do we only discuss this with Eastern Germany?"

Gilbert was confused until Poland sprang up again. "Oh, don't you two dare think you can like carve up 'business territory,'" he used air quotes, "without consulting _me!_ I've got, like, the stolen car racket and you two just have to figure out like who does extortion, sex trafficking—like, keep your paws off my girls, Russki!—and—"

Gilbert slammed his fist down on the table. "The proposal hasn't even been voted upon yet and you're already deciding who gets which illegal rackets in my region? I need _legal_ investments and business opportunities, not this _Scheiße. _I need those angry young men to become productive workers and citizens, not foot soldiers for your gangs." He scowled at Poland until Feliks sat down and muttered, "Whatever." Russia smiled innocently, and Lovino grumbled curses to himself.

"Gang wars _would_ take care of the gender gap," Estonia whispered to Denmark and Iceland, who both smiled. Gilbert was especially hurt by Matthias's amusement at the quip; he was his friend and was supposed to drum up support for his proposal, not laugh at it.

The United States ranted for a few minutes on the dangerous precedent of allowing regional representation, until Southern Italy, France and Russia wore him out with their insistence that the proposal provided against casual applications. Finally, a bored-looking Sweden raised his hand and moved to conclude discussion on the proposal. Finland seconded it, and the motion passed. Then there was a motion about how to phrase what exactly they were voting upon and it was finally decided that nations were to vote yes or no on the following statement: _The proposal to establish the region of Eastern Germany as an entity represented by Gilbert Bielschmidt has been approved and he may challenge the Federal Republic of Germany for recognition and all the rights and responsibilities of a distinctive region at World Meetings._

Lili moved for anonymous paper ballots in which each nation either wrote yes or no, and Monaco seconded the motion. For a second, Lili thought she saw a glimmer of relief in Ludwig's pale eyes. She wanted to spare him any further humiliation. Paper slips were distributed, nations wrote down their vote and the slips returned to South Korea and Estonia, who had been selected to tally and verify the vote count. As she watched the two nations count the votes and compare totals, she held her breath. Gilbert's fate lay in the two piles of paper strips in front of them. One pile was larger than the other and she assumed it was the one in favor of the proposal, but she warned herself that they could always be surprised.

She studied Gilbert. He was sitting back in his seat, reading glasses on as he flipped through a bound copy of his proposal. She smiled at how handsome and serious he looked. _You should be so proud_, she thought, _you deserve this._

"The tally, please." Ludwig's voice sounded flat. When Estonia read the numbers of votes for the proposal, Lili felt a flutter of joy rise from her stomach to her face. She could feel her lips pulling into a huge smile at the overwhelming majority that approved the motion. Gilbert looked up from his reading, adjusted his glasses, and a real smile, not a smirk, spread across his face. His eyes met hers, and he mouthed, _we won._

Some of the nations started getting up to thump him on the back or shake his hand. Lili could see his old bravado come back, as Spain and France were the first to congratulate him. Denmark, Finland and Sweden milled about his seat, and China and India were getting out of theirs to come over, when Ludwig banged his gavel.

"Back to your seats!" Groans and mutters of disappointment and frustration met him. "We now need to determine the form, rules, and date of the challenge." Color had returned to Ludwig's face. Unfortunately, it was red.

Vash raised his hand. "How about a good old-fashioned duel with pistols? Not to kill, but to nick." He smiled, green eyes cold and narrow. "We all know how fond Prussian officers were of dueling."

England sighed. "The former East Germany is _not_ allowed to bear arms. That was part of the Two plus Four Treaty at the time of reunification."9

"Da," Russia said. "I move for a good old-fashioned battle royale." He smiled, lost in happy memories of physical, sweaty grappling and punches. Denmark enthusiastically seconded the motion, which was passed, and then open for discussion.

Lili's attention wandered as the nations discussed the logistics and rules of the fight. She really didn't want to hear male nations quarrel over whether three or five seconds was the correct amount of time for a nation to be down for the count, or if kicking the opponent's head while he was down was acceptable. Frankly, their enthusiasm for the different ways in which one could hurt another made her sick. It also didn't help that she knew the final stage of the process, when the loser was penetrated by the winner.

"So, witnesses." England was busy taking notes. "We need one nation with magical capabilities, one recorder and two witnesses. I nominate Austria for the recorder."

"Ooh, I want to be a witness!" Elizabeta raised her hand. "And so does Belgium!" She grabbed Bella's hand and raised it.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "The ceremony isn't intended for cheap thrills, Elizabeta." He turned to England. "I think Germany and I would prefer male witnesses."

Lili slowly turned from him to England to a blushing Austria. She quickly texted Roderich: **R witnesses 4 fight?**His phone pinged and he scrabbled confusedly in his coat pockets for it. He read the text and seemed to take forever in responding: **No, anyone can watch the fight. Witnesses are for what we call the "exchange ceremony" after the fight.**

Lili looked at him, growing more horrified as she realized what he meant. She turned to look at Gilbert, who was arguing spiritedly with England that the witnesses should be neutral, without a strong negative or positive relationship to either party. How can he treat such a private, potentially humiliating moment like a business transaction? She thought. Denmark raised his hand and volunteered. Germany didn't raise a protest, so he was set down as a witness.

Norway raised his hand and volunteered as a witness. England raised a bushy eyebrow. "Are you volunteering as the second witness or the magical one?"

Lukas studied him through pale blue eyes. "I'd like to be the magical one." Romania sighed and looked dejected. Lukas turned to him. "Ideally, the magical nation comes from the same region as the participants, so you wouldn't qualify."

"But I would," Arthur murmured. He and Norway engaged in what seemed to be a staring contents. England finally blinked. "Oh, bloody hell, you are the magical witness! But I volunteer to be the second one with Denmark." He looked at both Ludwig and Gilbert, who nodded.

France raised his hand. "Now I understand that these are the minimum required witnesses. May there also be additional ones?" He leered.

"Nein!" Ludwig's fist slammed the table. "No additional witnesses!"

"Done." England finished jotting down his notes. "So when and where shall the contest be?"

"I need time to train," Ludwig growled. He glared balefully at Gilbert, letting his anger and betrayal show in public for the first time. "I have been completely surprised by this."

The two brothers negotiated, taking weather (they wanted to fight outside, in Berlin)and preparation time into account. Ludwig and Gilbert agreed on the week following the World Meeting in October and England finished his notes.

Three months, Lili thought to herself. Almost a year from when she and Gilbert had lain in bed in Las Vegas and she had told him of the plan they called Operation Bedtime Story. And now the plan was racing towards the finish line and in three months, the story would have either a comic or tragic ending.

Ludwig exhaled so loudly that he sounded like an exhausted draft horse. "Now we will have a break." He told everyone the time they needed to return, gathered up his papers, and stalked out of the room, Northern Italy and Japan following him.

Other nations surged around Gilbert, shaking his hand, thumping him on the back, or simply studying him. He could finally relax and joke, laughing off concerns about the short training period. "Ja, three months against Herr Muscle Man might not be a lot, but I can do it. I'm awesome!" He laughed. China and Lili exchanged brief smiles; they knew the truth. This was one deception Lili didn't mind; she knew how devoted Ludwig was to his workouts, and Gilbert was determined to make up for his poor condition in 1990.

"_Mon ami_," France said as he suavely pushed his way through the crowd and rested an arm around Gilbert's shoulder, "no disappearing tonight, oui? We," he swept his free hand to include a smiling Spain, Belgium, Austria, Hungary and Monaco, "insist on taking you _et ta bien-aimée_ to dinner at Brasserie Balzar."10

"That? Would be awesome!" Gilbert pulled Lili over to him and squeezed her. She finally felt like she could breathe and laugh along with the rest of them. They made their way through the friendly group and stepped outside onto the portico of the meeting hall. Gilbert looked about and then pulled Lili in for a long kiss. She felt so happy to sink into his arms, to lose herself in the pleasure of his lips and tongue. For now, she would stop worrying about October, and enjoy their triumph.

"_Meine Geliebte_," Gilbert whispered when he broke the kiss and studied her. His eyes were burgundy with love. "I would have just fumed and talked about doing this, but I would have never tried without you, my dearest ally, _meine kluge schöne Dame_."11 He kissed her again, little pecks all over her cheeks, brow, lips and eyelids until she laughed. "_Ich liebe dich_, Lili."

"_Ich liebe dich_, Eastern Germany," She murmured as she pulled him closer to her.

"Don't jinx me, Lili." Gilbert's tone was half-serious. "A lot can happen in three months."

Lili nodded. "Ja, but you were so strong last night. Imagine what three more months of training with China can do for you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat, steady as a clock, each beat bringing them closer to the day when his status and their hopes would become real. "I believe in you," she whispered fervently, "I believe in you!"

**While Gilbert's training for longer periods in China, I wonder what Lili's going to do. Try to reconcile with Vash? With Ludwig? You have to keep reading to find out!**

* * *

><p>1 Italian: little angel girl<p>

2 Italian: Easy there

3 Italian: Little mountain princess

4 Italian: The asshole and the heartbreaker!

5 Italian: Ah, princess, good luck

6 Italian: Congratulations, eastern Germany!

7 "Lack of Women in Eastern Germany Feeds Neo-Nazis." _Spiegel Online International._ 31 May 2007. Web. 28 July 2012.

8 _Lebensborn_ ("Fountain of Life") was a Nazi program to encourage the perfection of the Aryan race through selective breeding. It specialized in giving medical care and discreet birthing centers to young single mothers who fit the ideal racial profile. The children were often adopted out to SS families in order to learn proper Aryan and Nazi values. Many of these young women were of Nordic or Slavic descent. In Poland, many children between the ages of six and twelve were literally kidnapped, examined to see if they fit the Aryan standard, and if they did, they were sent to orphanages to be either adopted by Nazi Party families in Germany or "educated" in boarding schools. See D.B.T. "The Lebensborn Organization: Nazi Germany's Most Terrifying Secret." Southern Illinois University. 28 July 2012.

9 The Two plus Four Treaty is another title for Treaty on the Final Settlement with Respect to Germany,signed 12 September 1990. The "Two" refers to West and East Germany and the "Four" referred to the Allied Forces (France, Great Britain, Soviet Union and United States) who had divided and occupied Germany after the Second World War.

10 Bien-aimée-French-sweetheart.

11 German: my wise lovely lady


	110. Chapter 104 Ceasefire

**Chapter 104 Cease-fire**

How shall the heart be reconciled

to its feast of losses?

Stanley Kunitz "The Layers"1

"Liebling," Gilbert had whispered to Lili on the last night of the July meeting. They were returning from France's closing-night party at a jazz club. "China wants me to train two weeks every month with him until the fight. Will you watch Gilbird for me?"

"Of course." Lili was happy that he trusted her to do so. "Do you want me to come to Berlin to have things ready for you when you come home?"

"_Jawohl!"_ Gilbert laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "Especially if there's good coffee and fresh-baked rolls involved."

The next morning, they went their separate ways, Gilbert to Berlin to pack and leave for Beijing, Lili with Gilbird to Vaduz. Two weeks without his company, no texting, calling, or skyping; Yao wanted Gilbert to concentrate solely on his training while he was with him. Lili told herself she could manage it. She had her own challenges to concentrate upon.

Lili hesitated before she hit the speed dial for Vash's number. She was tired of the distance between them, and it was clear he was not going to contact her first. But as she waited for him to pick up, she felt queasy. He would recognize her number, of course; what if he ignored it? What if he answered, but then was so cold and hard that she would wish she had done nothing?

"Allo." Her brother's voice was crisp and businesslike. Not glacial, she thought with relief.

"Allo, Vash. It's me. Lili." It was hard to squeeze the words out of her tightening throat.

"Ja, I know." _Durr, of course he would_, she scolded herself. A cool pause. "So,what is this about?"

"I'm going to go to Malbun tomorrow and I wanted to invite you and the dogs to spend some time with me." She pursed her lips and hoped that he would remember the good times they had at her favorite resort town.

A long pause. For a second, Lili wondered if he had ended the call without her noticing. "Ja, I could." When Vash said that, Lili turned away from the phone and sighed deeply. What a relief! They planned when and how he would arrive at her cottage in Malbun. When the call ended, she smiled and leaned her head against her bedroom wall, exhausted by the tension draining from her body.

Lili had aired out the cottage in Malbun and stocked up the kitchen with Vash's favorite cheeses, beer, wine, and other foods. Bruno padded about the wooden floors and Gilbird chirped in his cage in her bedroom. Vash was driving over with Bernie and Molly. When she saw his car climb up the rustic gravel and dirt road, her heart beat faster, not with the old happiness of her brother's visits, nor the passion if he were Gilbert, but a mix of anxiety and excitement.

The two large dogs leapt out of the car, eager to sniff Bruno and get petted by Lili. Vash walked over to Lili dropped his luggage to the ground, and looked at her. Lili smiled, and then slowly, a small grin crept upon his lips. Lili ran to him and wrapped her arms around his slight but strong shoulders.

"Bruder, I'm so glad you're here!" She meant it to be a happy exclamation, but then the tears came. She began shuddering and sobbing. "Bruder, I'm sorry, so sorry!" He patted her back and rocked her back and forth, as if comforting a child.

"Now, now, what are you sorry for?" He couldn't hide the hoarseness in his voice.

"For hurting you! For running away and hiding." Lili covered her eyes with one hand. _For not loving you the way you want me to. For loving him, for wanting all the pleasure and meaning he gives me that you can't._

"Oh. That." Vash stepped away and looked at her. She felt miserable, her selfishness exposed. She wanted to cover herself and hide her shame, or worse, hide the fact that she wasn't ashamed from him. Instead, Lili only wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed harder. The dogs, distracted from their exploring, ran over to her, sniffing at her to discover what was wrong.

"Lili, you did what seemed right at the time." Vash ventured a hand out to her shoulder. "What's done is done." He patted her like a man unused to petting animals. "There, there."

Lili looked at him, and saw how his dark green irises dominated his eyes; the summer sun minimized his pupils to pencil dots. He looked alien, like a spirit of evergreens. He always smelled like the pines of his land: harsh, sharp, yet bracing and pleasant at times. A scent of winter forests, holidays, family gatherings. She sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and tried to look happy. "Here," she said as she picked up his bag, "let's go inside and get some lunch, ja?" He nodded and took the bag from her.

They had planned for Vash to stay in Malbun for a week. They took the dogs on hikes through the mountains, went to the Walser folk life museum in Triesenberg, and enjoyed the Sommerchilbi festival rides and food. Many of Lili's people recognized Vash and were polite, if not enthusiastic about visiting with him. For every Liechtensteiner who was grateful for his protection and interest, there was at least one who worried about the principality being gradually overtaken by him.

One afternoon, they went to the Galina Falconry and watched the exhibit of eagles, hawks and falcons. Vash had half-teased, half-threatened to bring Gilbird ("He'd be happy to meet his relatives!") but Lili had refused. It hadn't even been funny to her. As she listened to the falconer's presentation about the birds, she found herself wondering about Gilbert in China. Was his training going well? Was he getting enough food and sleep? What would he think of such a presentation? She imagined it was he, not Vash, by her side, studying the raptors and their trainer, pointing out how differently he did things centuries ago. When she felt a finger tap her back, she spun about eagerly, half-expecting to see red-violet eyes glinting above a conspiratorial smirk. But she saw her brother's green ones and moved quickly to hide her disappointment.

The night before Vash left, they had dinner at the Sareiser Joch, where they could enjoy regional wines as they scanned the Rhine Valley. It had been a good week, Lili told herself, as she savored another glass of white wine. They had been too busy with activities to have any serious arguments or discussions, though.

It was Vash who brought up the subject first. "I spoke to Ludwig before I came here this week," he said. "He's very hurt about the surprise Gilbert pulled on him and he wanted to know what your role was in it." Lili looked warily at him. "I told him the truth," Vash continued. "I told him I knew nothing about the plan, and nothing about your role in it. I _assumed_ you had some part, but I couldn't tell him more than that."

"He's angry at me, then." Lili looked out on the early summer evening sky.

"Oh ja," Vash said, as if Lili had asked if he had enjoyed the past week. "He asked me to train him in some self-defense and attack moves in September, and I agreed." He turned slowly towards Lili. "You know, if Gilbert loses this fight, Ludwig plans to kick him out of Germany. I assume you would take him in?"

"Of course I would." Lili sat upright and returned his cool stare. "And I wouldn't let him live in my basement either. I'd give him something, a municipality. I'd give him Schaan."2

Vash's laughter creaked. "Oh Lili, imagine _Prussia_, _East Germany_, contenting himself with one of your towns! If you're lucky, he'd turn to drink and fistfights to relieve the boredom. Otherwise," his voice grew dark, "his ambition would destroy you. He'd have you quarreling over taxes, territory, military and diplomatic representation with Austria and me. Oh, wait! He has us picking fights already." He smiled bitterly at her.

"It's not his fault I got hurt in Monte Carlo," Lili said coldly. "Stop blaming him for that."

"I've gone past that." Vash shrugged and sipped his wine. _I blame him for more serious things_, his distant gaze said.

"Vash, I'm sorry." Lili studied his square face, his blond hair catching fire in the setting sun. "I'm sorry I love him, but I can't help it anymore than the flowers can help blooming in the spring or turning towards the sun." She saw Vash bite his lips and wrinkle his nose." He loves me, and is so good and tender to me, and he deserves an official existence! Everyone said his presentation was so persuasive and he wrote it all! And it's terrible that Ludwig claims he loves him and yet has not even given him a state, when—"

"Just stop!" Vash cried. He clanked his wine glass down on the table, spilling it on the tablecloth. "First of all, presentation be damned, Eastern Germany is a sinkhole! If Ludwig and his bosses haven't fixed it in twenty years, you think Gilbert _and you_ will? Mark my words, you're hitching yourself to a dying star and he will break your bank and your heart with one failed plan and investment after another. And maybe Ludwig has reasons not to make him a state, ever think of that, Lili? And finally," his green eyes flashed, "I loathe all that 'I can't help whom I love!' talk. Love is an action, Lili, not some vague biochemistry. Drunkards, abusers, addicts, and dictators claim to love their families and nations, but their actions show whom they really love. If you were to stop performing loving actions for Gilbert tomorrow, and start acting lovingly towards someone who _really_ deserves it, you'd be surprised at how quickly your 'love' for him would disappear." He glared at her.

Lili stared back, pity softening her anger at his words. _Mein Gott, he doesn't get it, _she realized. It was like watching a child struggling with cause and effect. She chose her words carefully. "Love is an action, Vash, you're right about that. But it is also an emotion, the fuel that feeds the actions. Wasn't it the apostle Paul who said without love, all his good words and deeds would be noise and nothing?"3 She couldn't help smiling a little when she saw her brother blush. "Would you really want someone who performs loving actions with an empty or even resentful heart? The world is full of mortal men and women who go through the motions of love, but are dead inside. All they have to hope for is death and some eternal reward for acting lovingly where they did not feel love. We nations don't have that hope." She paused and studied the sunset and the approach of dusk. "Ludwig could banish Gilbert to Anarctica or even murder him, and you could lock me in my house in Vaduz, but I would still remember and love him."

She watched her brother bite his lip. She got up from her seat and stood next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I asked you to visit me here, not out of a sense of duty, but because I love you, Vash. You are my _Bruderherz. _The heart is big enough for all sorts of love, can't you see that?" He refused to look at her. "I don't ask you to love or even like Gilbert, but at least recognize what he means to me and see the good that I see in him. Austria manages to do so, and he has a worse history with him than you do."

Vash's shoulder trembled under her hand and he whimpered something. _Mein Gott, _Lili thought with a sinking heart. She dreaded when her tough, harsh brother began to sob. She thought she had seen the last of it last summer, but here he was, choking on tears.

"I hate how you look at him. I'm sorry, Lili, I can't stand it," he managed to say. "It makes me feel invisible, it makes me-I'm sorry." He wept harder. Lili patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," she sighed. "I'm sorry, too." She paid the bill and they walked back to her cottage. Vash seemed wrapped in a gray cloak of grief and Lili felt as if she were approaching an executioner's block. She had tried, she thought, she had tried to show him what a nice time they could have together, and this happened. She wanted so desparately for him to be happy, but she wanted to be happy too. She had tasted it, not a child's happiness, but an adult's happiness, and its bittersweetness had changed her palate forever. She could not go back to being the meek girl in the dollhouse.

She watched Vash drag himself back to the guest bedroom and she turned off the house lights. The dogs snuffled and sighed as they shifted themselves to sleep. Lili went to her own room and turned on the oscillating fan. It hummed her to sleep, breathing little gusts of cool air to dry her cheeks.

The next morning, Lili got up early to prepare Vash's favorite sweet rolls and cut up fruit. This is a form of love, she reminded herself, as she punched down the dough before shaping it for the second rise. It's not the love that _he_ wants, but it is love. She let the dogs out and watched them sniff and frolic as she sipped a cup of coffee. Even the animals had preferences, she noted; Molly lived with Bernie her whole life, but she tolerated Bruno's shenanigans better than the St. Bernard's.

She heard noise in the guest bedroom. Vash was waking up now, she realized. She wondered if he would sneak out for a solo hike and return for breakfast or come to sit and wait for the rolls to bake instead. She heard him venture into the bathroom and shower, then back to his room to change and pack.

When Vash emerged to the smell of the baking rolls and another pot of coffee, he smiled. He turned to Lili and even though there was sadness and regret in his eyes, there was also a smile. She smiled back and offered him a cup of coffee. Lili took the rolls out of the oven, placed them in the breadbasket near the bowl of fruit salad, and freshened her coffee. They sat, facing each other across the little feast, the sun streaming in through the kitchen window, dancing on the tablecloth between them.

**200 Reviews! Awesome! KorosuKa is the hero! Cheeseburgers and milkshakes for everybody! What? I'm one of the United States's children (shrugs).**

**But on a more serious note, I know many readers want some kind of reconciliation between Vash and Lili. What did you think of this. Does this seem to be the beginning of one, or a false start? **

**Coming up next: a visit to Ludwig.**

* * *

><p>1 Stanley Kunitz, American poet (1905-2006). "The Layers" may be found on the website Poets . org, sponsored by the Academy of American Poets.<p>

2 Schaan is the largest municipality in Liechtenstein and its capital (Schaan) is its largest city, at about 5800. Vaduz, the capital, has a little over 5000 people.

3 St. Paul 1 Corinthians 13 New International Version (NIV):" If I speak in the tongues[a] of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. 2 If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. 3 If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast,[b] but do not have love, I gain nothing."


	111. Chapter 105 Die Gretchenfrage

**Chapter 105 Die Gretchenfrage**1

"All right, I'll let you in!" Northern Italy sobbed. "He's in his study! But I'll tell everyone that you pulled a gun on me, ve!" He ushered Lili into Germany's house in Berlin and fled to the kitchen, muttering about how he dreaded the coming apocalypse.

Actually, Lili did have her gun and a cartridge, and that reassured her if things got too violent. But she hoped that enough time had passed since the July world meeting that Ludwig would have cooled down. She had tried emails and phone calls, even asking Vash to intercede for her, but that had not worked. So here she was, back in Berlin to prepare for Gilbert's return in a day, and now ready to walk up the stairs and brave the wrath of Germany.

She tiptoed, her low-heeled shoes barely tapping the polished wooden stairs. As she walked down the hallway to the open study door, her heart banged against her chest, trying to escape. _This is a bad idea_, it was saying, and her mind was almost inclined to agree. But she needed to be brave, she told herself, she needed to do this. And poor Ludwig needed to know why she had done what she did.

Lili rapped lightly at the study door, so as not to be a total surprise. She saw her cousin hunched over his papers, reading glasses slipping off of his nose. "Ja, Feli, what—" He looked up and when he saw her, his mouth stayed open for several seconds. Then he clamped it shut and narrowed his eyes before returning to his work.

"You are not supposed to be here," he said coldly over the sound of shuffling paper. "If you have anything to say, you may put it in writing and send it through the Swiss embassy."

Lili was so entranced by the large hands trembling over the papers (why didn't he have everything on a laptop or portable hard drive?) that she almost forgot to answer. The large hands stopped and slammed down on the desk, scattering papers.

"_You_ are _not_ supposed to be here!" He said loudly. Now he was looking at her, blue eyes cloudy with rage. "_Was zum Teufel_ did you get in here?"

"I have a gun." Lili figured he might as well know she was prepared for the worst.

Did she see a glimmer of fear flash across those angry eyes? "Of course," he grunted. "What else should I expect from Switzerland's sister and Gilbert's lover?" He sighed. "Say your piece and get it over with."

Lili took the seat across from the desk; he might be larger and more powerful, but he was only a republic and she was still a principality and a lady. Also her legs were shaking so much, she was afraid he could see it. "I've come to apologize for not telling you the complete truth about why Gilbert was going to China." She couldn't bring herself to say "lying."

Ludwig leaned back in his chair, clasped his hands behind his head, and studied her. "Ja, und…?" The two nations stared at each other. Finally he shrugged. "Is that all you have to say? Because if so, you may go now."

"Nein," Lili said. She forced herself to lean back in her chair and tilt her chin up. If he would be rude and unforgiving, she would be dignified. "Don't you want to know why I did what I did?"

"Is it because it's in your nature to lie, _kleine Schlange?_"2 Ludwig chuckled and sat forward, resting his forearms on his desk as he studied Lili's twitch and blush. "I had a nice talk with Vash and he told me all about how you had lied to him and the United States."

"I did that to protect Gilbert and my privacy. I hated lying to them and I hated lying to you." Lili said. She made herself look into his eyes. "I lied to you to give Gilbert a fighting chance to prepare his proposal and get ready to challenge you. You are taller and stronger than he is, and he needed the edge so it wouldn't be 1990 over again." A plea crept into her voice.

"So you lied to give him an advantage he might not have otherwise." Ludwig studied her. "Some people would call that cheating."

"Nein," Lili said as she jutted her chin. "You already have advantages and you work out and train all the time. He needed to catch up. Cheating would be if he started doping to get the same amount of muscle you have or won the fight by performing an illegal move."

"And why shouldn't I be surprised if you two plan something like that?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "You know another reason why people lie and cheat, Lili?" He looked off into the distance and then returned his gaze to her. "They want something they're not supposed to have. They can't get it by honest means, so they lie."

Lili narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that Gilbert is not supposed to propose a challenge to become recognized as a region, that he is not allowed to prepare for it in the best way he can?" She started to feel an angry flush spread across her chest. "Are you saying your own brother is not allowed a legitimate existence?"

Ludwig went back to shuffling his papers. "He was officially dissolved in 1947," he muttered, "and Russia intervened. He was returned to me in 1990 and I took him in, I gave him a place to stay, I paid for his recovery, I tried to help him as best I could. He should be grateful."

Lili felt her throat and her cheeks begin to burn. "How does that answer my question, Ludwig? Are you telling me that charity is good enough for the brother who raised you and made you an empire, but an official existence is not?" Ludwig ignored her, shuffling the same dozen papers over and over. "Why didn't you officially give him the state of Brandenburg as a consolation prize after he lost the fight for Berlin? Why did it take over twenty years and his proposal to become Eastern Germany to make you offer it?"

"You ask too many questions." Ludwig growled.

Lili clutched her purse to keep him from seeing her trembling hands. "I think it is _shameful _that you didn't give him Brandenburg after the fight." She watched Ludwig's face grow scarlet as he bit his lip." A loving brother would not even have to be asked to give something to his brother to keep him alive." She steeled herself. "And you won't even tell him why."

"He knows why!" Ludwig threw the papers on the desk and slammed his hands on it. "He asked right after he lost the fight for Berlin!" He cringed as if he were remembering something repellent. "He groveled, he—it was disgusting." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "He was so unfit for it."

As Lili watched her cousin shiver and curl his lip, her anger turned to confusion. What had been so horrible about the past that Ludwig looked like he wanted to be sick? She felt too much pity and fear to press him further. "He's not like he was in 1990," she said gently. "He's much better now."

"Ja," Ludwig said in a thick, bitter voice. "He's stronger, cockier, and he's graduated to going down on his _female cousin_ to get what he wants."

The insult first hit Lili like a slap in the face. But as Ludwig stared meaningfully at her, the slap turned into a chokehold that made her feel dizzy and gasp for air. _Mein Gott_, she thought, what horrible things these two have done to each other. Gilbert, weak, needy and too well-trained by Ivan in how to seek favors, and Ludwig, powerful, self-interested, and too judgmental to feel any pity or understanding for what his brother had experienced. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to regain her equilibrium.

"Have any other questions, Lili?" Ludwig's voice was calm, noncommittal. He had left his desk and now stood next to her chair. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"_Preußenschlag?"_ She whispered. Ever since Gilbert had thrown that into Ludwig's face during their fight, she had wondered how that had occurred between the brothers.

"Ach, ja, that." Ludwig's voice had returned to normal. "Papen pulled Hindenburg's strings and made him declare a state of emergency to dismiss Prussia's cabinet and take over direct control. Gilbert wasn't happy about it, of course. But he had to learn he wasn't a kingdom or state, the big brother anymore. He had to get with the program, as the mortals say. The mortals followed their orders and I followed mine."

Lili heard no guilt or remorse in Ludwig's deep voice. She was beginning to understand now how power played out between nations, how Gilbert had practically been groomed and broken for her to enjoy. She felt her stomach sour and something surge in her throat.

"What, Lili, no questions?" She couldn't tell if his voice was sincere or mocking. "You don't want to know the details, how I taught him his place in _my_ country?"

"Nein." She forced herself out of the chair and walked to the door. Ludwig walked over with her. "I've said what I needed to say and I'm sorry that I bothered you. I'll see myself out."

"Gut. _Tscüß_, Lili." Ludwig smiled down at her, eyes like the blue glass of an empty bottle.

* * *

><p>I cannot say<p>

that I have gone to hell

for your love

but often

found myself there

in your pursuit.

William Carlos Willaims, "Asphodel, that greeny flower"3

Lili staggered her way over to the Bäckerei Balzar in the Mitte neighborhood, where she ate one forkful of butter cake after another. The dense rich cake clung to her dry mouth and even the herbal tea could not help loosen the mass from its roof.

She was a monster, she decided. A little female monster perhaps, but the latest in a list of monsters who had preyed upon Gilbert as he had lost influence and status. And her claims of love meant nothing; Ivan thought he loved Gilbert, and even Ludwig could say he still loved his brother after subduing him and presenting him to Hitler. We were all doing it for his own good, she thought. _We were all such good liars._

Lili closed her eyes and rested her cheek against her hand. The cake's thick sweetness was unbearable; she let some of it fall from her mouth back onto the plate. Who cared if mortals saw it and thought she was sick or disgusting? She _was_ disgusting, taking advantage of his eagerness to please her. Vash was right. She could say she loved Gilbert, but her actions showed that she really loved the power she held over him.

She swept at the tears in her eyes. _That's not true_, the little voice within her said. _You do love him_. She remembered the plan she had devised, the money she had spent, the anger she had risked, all for him. That was love, right? Or was it the price she was willing to pay to have him in her debt, so grateful he would go on his knees before her?

Tomorrow, Gilbert would return from China, and she would make everything right, she decided. She would bake his favorite rolls, stock up on all the foods for his eating plan, and take care of all his needs and wants. She left the bakery, pulled out her phone, and looked up the addresses and directions of some of Berlin's more female-friendly sex shops. She began walking. She would be good, she thought, as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lips. She would submit.

**I really like this chapter, but what do you think of it? What do you think it reveals about Ludwig? About what happened between him and Gilbert? About Lili's reaction to this, and the realization she had? What do you think is going to happen after Gilbert returns? I know, I'm hopping around, asking questions like America on a sugar high, but I really want to hear your thoughts!**

1 German-The Gretchen question (literally) but this now means a crucial question, often a difficult one to ask and answer. Taken from the scene in Goethe's _Faust_ , in which Gretchen asks Faust if he believes in God.

2 German: little serpent

3 William Carlos Williams, American poet (1883-1963). A major influence on American poets of the 1950s and 1960s, known for his experiments with lines and meter and a uniquely American language and sensibility. I also quoted from this poem in PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 22, "Poetry". You can find a longer excerpt of this poem on the Academy of American Poets web page. To me, it is one of the greatest love poems ever written in the English language.


	112. Chapter 106 Chi

**Chapter 106 Chi**

**Warning for discussion of sex and sexy times at chapter's end**

**Hong Kong**

"Gilbert, you have done well over the past two weeks." Wang Yao allowed himself a small smile as he exhaled cigarette smoke. Earlier, he had watched Gilbert and Hong Kong spar, and he had been pleased with the Western entity's concentration and fluidity as his son fought him. It had been close, but he knew Gilbert needed to earn a win fairly in order to have the confidence to face his muscle-bound brother.

"_Xie xie_," Gilbert said as he bowed his head.1 Hong Kong rolled his eyes, but China smiled even more. He liked how hard-working and committed the former East Germany was; he even enjoyed his sly sense of humor and goofy cackle. He was more likable than his guarded, power-hungry brother.

"I have some important information to share with you, Gilbert," Yao whispered. That, besides the delicious food, was why he had brought the Westerner to Hong Kong. "This is information that my bosses would like to ignore, but it is very old, and important for you to know as you get ready for October." He figured it was also time for Hong Kong to know these things, and he thought it would be safe for him to hear it here. Gilbert nodded earnestly.

"As time gets closer to your fight with Germany, you must conserve and build your _chi_."2 Yao said. "That means that when you return to the West and Liechtenstein, you must not waste your _jing_.3" He was amused when Gilbert looked confused. "I may not have spoken much to her, but I can sense that Liechtenstein has powerful _chi_. She looks like a kitten, but I can tell that she is a tiger!" Gilbert smirked, and Hong Kong leered. Yao batted him upside the head. "You must not let her take your _chi_ through your _jing_, Gilbert. If anything, you must take _her_ _chi_! It is powerful stuff and it will give you what you need to win."

Yao stared at Gilbert until he shifted uncomfortably. "So what you're saying," Gilbert finally said, "is no sex with Lili until after the fight, ja?"

Yao shook his head. "No, you're thinking like your brother, and that will be his downfall. Lili's embraces and ecstacy will fulfill and fuel you, but only if you refrain from giving her your _jing_ in the act of love." He hoped Gilbert was intelligent and subtle enough to understand. "You will derive your power from her joy, but lose it in succumbing to her charms." The Western ex-nation still looked confused. _Maybe I'm being too wordy, _Yao thought. "Ride the Tiger and Return to the Mountain!"4 He barked.

Gilbert furrowed his brow and shook his head. Hong Kong, rude, knowing boy that he was, chuckled and poked at his food with his chopsticks. Yao realized he was moving too quickly.

"Listen to me, Eastern Germany," he said. "I am going to give you English translations of ancient Tao texts about the way of love that will help you conserve and gain the energy you need to succeed against your brother. Even if Kiku Honda is training him, he will miss some of the details I am giving you." He pushed a brown paper bag filled with a few paperbacks towards him. "I apologize for being so awkward, but since 1949, it has been difficult for me to speak so frankly about what was once the Royal Art of Love." He looked about and leaned towards Gilbert. Hong Kong made a great show of pretending not to listen. "You must learn to control your release in sexual love. It is your goal to get _chi_ from Lili's pleasure, while reserving your _chi._ If you waste your _chi_ in ejaculating before she climaxes, you both lose. If you bring her to ecstasy while refraining from your release, you save your _chi_, while getting hers. As I said before, her _chi_ is strong and you want as much of hers while saving yours." He tapped his fingers upon the brown paper bag. "These books will teach you the mechanics. They're English translations. Tonight's homework will be to study these books and practice the Locking Method as you urinate tonight. When you get back to Berlin, you may call me if you have any questions about this."

Gilbert looked at the little brown bag and the three books it contained. "So," he said slowly, "I'm supposed to gather Lili's chi and save mine?" He raised a fine, dark eyebrow above his garnet eyes.

"There's a real easy way of doing that." Hong Kong said. He grabbed an oyster shell and licked the liquor pooling around the muscle. Then, his lips circled the meat and he slurped it in. He wiggled his tongue around the last of the juices on the shell as he winked at Gilbert.

"Ayah! Rude boy!" Yao boxed his son's ears. "No more copying _hentai_ for you! You shame me before my mortals!"

"Kesesesese!" Gilbert doubled over, completely oblivious to the businessmen and elegant women staring in shock. He was, after all, a loud rude white devil in their eyes. This would be no great sacrifice for him after all, he decided.

**Berlin**

Lili picked up Gilbert at the airport. Compared to earlier times, he was animated. "Yao gave me these awesome books and I read all of them over the flight and my stay in Moscow." He waved his hands excitedly. "Mein Gott, Lili, I thought Japan knew all sorts of things, but China is the master, the master, I tell you!" He looked over at her and grinned. "He wants me to conserve my energy and get more. Just wait until we get home!"

"Ja, you can tell me when we get home." Lili gripped the steering wheel. She had read about the misery of China's wives and concubines; she had an inkling of what they had sacrificed in the ancient patriarchy. If Gilbert had told her they were going to roleplay Heian-era Japan, when women wrote the first great literature in the Japanese language and determined the bloodlines of Emperors through their wit and learning, she might have been happier. But she had prepared herself earlier to submit to him after dinner.

She had steamed vegetables and prawns for him, with the German twist of boiled potatoes and mustard as a dipping sauce. Gilbert tucked in enthusiastically, praising her for her ability to select the freshest food. He alternated between beer and mineral water, telling her that the hardest part would be sacrificing beer as he prepared to train and fight.

"But, Liebling," he murmured as he pulled her in after she refilled his pilsner glass, "I don't have to sacrifice everything."

"Nein, you don't," Lili whispered. She set down the growler of _Weissbier_ she had bought and ran her fingers through his hair. "You can have anything you want from me, Geliebter."

"Anything, _kleine Tigerin_?" His breath tickled her neck5.

"Ja." She gently disentangled himself from her arms. "I'll be back." Lili retreated to the bedroom and pulled off her sundress. Underneath, she wore her leather corset and she fastened seamed stockings to the garter straps. She tightened the laces on her own and slipped off her panties. Finally, she checked the nightstand: lube and other toys were ready and waiting in the drawer. She shoved her feet into her cruelest, highest heels, painted her lips a vivid pink, gathered herself and returned to the eat-in kitchen.

"Woww," Gilbert managed to say as she sashayed over to him. Lili smiled meekly. She positioned herself between his legs and leaned over him.

"Ja," she whispered, her lips hovering over his. "I am all yours tonight." She slowly sank to her knees. "Anything you want, Gilbert, I'll give it to you. Gladly." She closed her eyes as she rubbed her face against his crotch. She bit her lower lip as the first tears started. _You deserve this_, she thought.

"Are you sure about this, Lili? Because—"

"Ja, ja, I'm sure!" She cried fervently. _Please don't give me a way out. You deserve this, I deserve this. _She pressed her fingers against him, rubbing, hoping he would close the door to escape and make her do her penance.

"Lili, I'm not up to this." Gilbert started to feel something was wrong. Yao had described Lili as a tigress, not a needy slave.

"I'll do all the work," she murmured, her mouth on the denim of his jeans as she started to unbuckle his belt.

"Lili, nein. Not this way. I need to tell you—"

"Tell me whatever you want, _Preußen. _I'll do it." Lili felt his hands twine in her hair. Anything he wanted, she told herself, as she undid his jeans. No matter how demeaning or disgusting, she would do it. She would be the one to turn the tables, flip the script of almost eighty years of his humiliation and abuse at the hands of those who claimed they loved him.

"Then stop. Now. Get up." She paused as she heard the firmness in his voice. Of course, he had to put up a show of resistance, she thought, but in the end, he needed this as much as she did. She went back to opening his fly.

"Lili, _nein. _I mean it." Gilbert's voice was commanding, even cold. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her head back so she could see his face. His long red eyes looked angry and hurt. "You are a principality, _meine Dame_." When he spoke, centuries of authority colored his tone. "Stand tall. Don't grovel before me like a beaten whore."

Lili pushed herself up, ashamed. She wiped the tears away from her face and refused to look at him.

"Why are you crying? Why are you doing this?" His voice was gentler now and his hands rested lightly on her corseted waist.

"I wanted to make you happy." She looked past him to the plain cream wall.

"By looking so miserable?" Gilbert pulled her in and onto his lap. She burrowed her head against his shoulder, so he wouldn't see the tears of her shame and failure."Lilichen, this is not what I want. Don't be something you aren't." She felt his hand rest on her back's bare skin. "Remember Bristol, Liebling?6 That's when I knew I loved you, my fierce leather goddess, bossing me around, shaking the bed with your cumming over and over." She couldn't help smiling and laughing a little with him. But her perversity had been so innocent then, ignorant of what her beloved had suffered before he had agreed to serve her. "Why did you try this, and why do you look so sad?"

"I thought you needed it," she whispered. She dreaded bringing up what Ludwig had hinted at when she had confronted him the other day. "And I've been so selfish to you."

"Ja, helping me fund and write a proposal to become a region. What's next, you heartless witch? Tidying up my apartment and making me a nice dinner?" When he saw she wasn't laughing, he traced his fingers down her cheek. "Why do you think you're selfish?" His eyes narrowed. "Has someone been calling you that?"

"Nein, I just think of what I demand of you, what I have made you do in the past. What makes me better than anyone else?" Lili studied her hands, crossed demurely in her lap.

"Let's see." Gilbert pretended to study the ceiling. "You're fair, you're sane, you're appreciative, you're really cute, and I freely chose to submit to you." He looked back at her. "Ja, you're a lot better than Ivan!"

"Ja, I guess I am." Lili finally smiled a little. She decided not to bring up Ludwig.

"You know what else?" Gilbert got up from his chair and suddenly swooped her over his shoulder. "You're portable!" He squeezed her bare behind and carried her into the bedroom. Lili laughed as he placed her on the bed. They rubbed noses and kissed. "I'm going to make you forget all your tears and sadness, Lili," he whispered, as he slid his hands down her legs and removed her shoes.

Lili helped him out of his clothes, but he kept his boxer briefs on. "Paws off the merchandise_, wenig Tigerin_," he teased when she tried to pull them off. She growled in mock-disappointment as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Outside, she could hear the traffic of cars and pedestrians milling along the streets of the Hackesche Höfe neighborhood. It was comforting to know that mortals were going about their lives, she thought as Gilbert ran his hands and lips down her corseted body, his breath warming the leather. She could smell it, mingling with the scent of his hair and her own body as his fingers stroked her upper thighs. She relaxed and closed her eyes, letting her fingers trail through his hair and over his exquisitely muscular back.

She felt the little kisses, nibbles, and nips creep further up her inner thighs and tease her. She sighed as his lips made contact with hers, his tongue stroking her velvety folds. Lili felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into that state of consciousness when she would forget all the stress of the past day, and lose herself to the waves of pleasure that were starting to rise within her. She shifted her hips, the better for Gilbert to reach her, mewing as she felt two fingers slip into her. She wanted to feel the waves rise and grow stronger, to sweep over her as he filled her, to—

Her eyes flew open. How selfish she was, lolling about, while he was doing all the work! She pulled lightly at his hair, so he would look up at her. "Come inside me," she murmured.

"Not tonight, Lili," Gilbert whispered, his fingers still in her, twisting and pressing against the little spot that always drove her into the deep. In the lines of streetlights cutting through the blinds, she could see his dark burgundy eyes studying her.

"But I want to please you," she pleaded. "You're being so good to me, and I want to take care of you."

He reluctantly withdrew his fingers from her and slid up to face her. "Lili, I wanted to tell you this earlier before you changed. China taught me some really cool stuff about conserving my _chi_ or life energy. It's going to sound kind of familiar to you." He smirked, one of his "wait until you hear this" smirks. "You remember the week when you totally controlled me?"7 Lili nodded. "Well, this is a little like that, except better. Because we can still have sex, but I don't cum in you. I don't cum at all, because that would make me lose energy, the _chi. _On the other hand, when you cum, you gain _chi._ Pretty awesome, ja?_"_

Lili was starting to think this sounded like a sexy video game where orgasms led to leveling up. "But how are you going to be able to have sex with me without losing control?"

"Yao loaned me books that showed me some techniques, which we will read and start practicing tomorrow." Gilbert was grinning broadly at her, mischief dancing in his eyes. "But here's the best part, Fraulein 'I am a horrible selfish sex fiend.' I'm supposed to get your _chi_ from your orgasms." He nodded knowingly. "So while you were lying there a few moments ago, thinking you were being such a terrible girlfriend, _I _was thinking, 'I'm going to get lots of awesome tigress _chi_ tonight!' Kesesese!"

At first, Lili didn't know whether to laugh or smack him with a pillow. But as she found a smile spreading across her face, she knew what she had to do. She flopped back on the bed, and wiggled her hips at him. "You want my chi?" She purred. "Come and get it."

"Ja, Ma'am!" Gilbert kissed his way down to where the source of all her power lay. Lili closed her eyes and gave herself up to his lips, tongue, and fingers. All the pleasure she could bear, she thought, and she was helping her lover too.

**I'm going to have to slow down on posting because I need to work on another piece of writing (one that would actually get published and help my career) that is due August 10. I'll still post, just not daily. I know, it's frustrating right as the story is coming to an end, but I'll still check in for reviews and PMs. I also need to deal with the thorny issue of how the new states of the former East Germany will react when they hear of Gilbert's bid. Saxony and other states will make an appearance soon and they will NOT be happy. So please keep checking in, leave reviews, and I look forward to more feedback. **

* * *

><p>1 Mandarin Chinese: Thank you<p>

2 Chi or qi: in Taoism, the essential life force or energy that pervades all living things.

3 Jing: one of the essential fluids that pervades the human body, i.e. essence. In this case, Yao is referring to semen. Yes, I have a dirty mind. Why do you ask?

4 Ride the Tiger and Return to the Mountain—Taoist epigram referring to bringing the woman to orgasm through penetrative sex and restoring health, inner peace and tranquility to both the man and woman through sexual healing. This comes from Howe, David and Linda, _Secrets of Sexual Ecstasy: The Oriental Bedroom Art of Ejaculation Control and the Key to Female Orgasm._ No date. Web. 1 August 2012.

5 German: little tigress

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 38 "What's Weird in My World"

7 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chapter 94, Part I "Genderbend"


	113. Chapter 107 Knots

**Chapter 107 Knots**

**I want to thank JLBB for the information about Germany's national issues and the character of Saxony. Danke!**

Lili had returned to Vaduz to report to her bosses about her upcoming National Day festival, so Gilbert was alone, training, blogging and playing poker daily. He was returning from a high-intensity interval training run and a yoga class, eager to eat. "_I'm gonna fix me an omelet,"_ he sang in the falsetto Spain and France called his "white boy soul voice." Well, of course, he was the original white boy! Gilbert smirked as he bounded up his apartment's stairs. "_Drink a protein smoothie," _he continued as he swaggered down the hallway. "_Gonna skype with my lady…"_

_ "Guten Tag, _Gilbert." The male voice's Saxon accent was unmistakable. Gilbert paused before the three figures lounging by his door. The speaker, Saxony, bared his teeth in a more of a snarl than a smile.

Gilbert decided to bluff. "Gisil, _wie geht's?" _He forced himself to sound pleased rather than pissed. He nodded at the younger, thinner brunet male. "Gunther, I like the glasses!" Saxony-Anhalt smiled uncertainly. "And Magde," he purred to the tan, rangy, blonde woman,"You look great!"

"Don't flatter me." The state of Thuringia curled her lip. Gilbert shrugged. "Okay, your skin looks like leather, the bridge you're wearing doesn't help your smile, but your figure's held up well. One would never think you had all of Saxony's little duchies. Is that better?"1

"We're not here to discuss looks, Gilbert, and you should address us as states." Saxony took a step towards him. He reminded Gilbert of a flabbier, more artistic Ludwig, with his slight belly and ponytail. "Thuringia, Saxony-Anholt, and I heard about your plan to become Eastern Germany."

"Thanks for telling us about it," Saxony-Anhalt muttered. His hazel eyes narrowed behind his hipster glass frames.

"Ja, is this going to be 1952 all over again?" Thuringia tossed her straight blond hair and glared at Gilbert with her golden-green eyes.2

Gilbert sighed. "I was only following my bosses' orders. And they were following Ivan's boss's orders. Notice how I didn't try really hard to track you down and wipe you out?" The other states snorted. "No really," he insisted, "remember how easy it was for you to cross borders and find asylum?"

"Funny," Saxony smiled, "I thought I got away just because you were weak and incompetent." He, Saxony-Anhalt, and Thuringia exchanged knowing glances.

Gilbert felt the old hatred and battle-lust begin to rise. He needed to conserve his strength for Ludwig and not waste it on his goons, he warned himself. _Let the emotion flow through you_, Yao's voice reminded him. He breathed and forced a grin. "I'm sure you aren't here to discuss the past," he said. "You want to know about the proposal and how it will benefit you?" He unlocked his apartment door. "Come on in."

It amused him to be unable to offer them anything but coffee, tea, or mineral water. If they were expecting free beer and schnapps while they threatened him, they would be disappointed. Gilbert noted that Saxony seemed impressed with the quality of the coffee he offered them; the state was apparently a stickler for the good stuff. "Here, look this over," he said, as he handed them extra copies of the bound proposal from the World Meeting. He was pleased when Saxony-Anhalt started flipping through it, and pissed when Saxony coughed and the other state meekly shut it.

"We're here because Ludwig told us about the proposal." Saxony said as he set his cup down. "He wants you to withdraw the challenge and he will officially make you the entity of Brandenburg, your old stomping grounds."

"It's twenty years too late," Gilbert said. Thuringia rolled her eyes and Saxony-Anhalt shook his head. Only Saxony, the oldest state and the one that had been a kingdom, sat unmoved. He would make a worthy poker opponent, Gilbert thought. "He had the chance all these years to do that and he never did. It's just a carrot to dangle before my face to keep me in line. I've made my bid, I'll fight my fight, and let it fall where it may."

"What kind of older brother are you?" Thuringia stared disdainfully at him. "Always acting like you loved Ludwig the most, grooming him for empire, and now throwing this challenge at him, when things are a mess _here _ and abroad?"

"And _warum die Teufel_ should you represent Eastern Germany? _I _should!" Saxony pounded one meaty fist into his palm. "_I _am the largest, the oldest, the most populous, the most successful—"

"_Second_-most successful," Saxony-Anhalt muttered as he sipped his coffee. Gilbert smiled at him. He had been a province of Prussia's once, taken from Saxony and mashed together with the Duchy of Anhalt. He figured he could turn him against the others if he had to.

"Congratulations, Saxony-Anhalt." He nodded at the younger state. "You've done very well for yourself in technology and research. And the same to you, Saxony." He needed to placate the larger state. "What are they calling you these days? 'Silicon Saxony' ja?" He grinned and leaned closer to the three resentful states, resting his elbows on his knees. "So why don't you tell me," Gilbert said, focusing on the largest, angriest state, "why Ludwig didn't ask you or give you the right to represent Eastern Germany at world meetings?"

He was pleased to see the three entities look stumped. He would sit and wait, see what sorry rationale they came up with. Gilbert leaned back and chirped to Gilbird, who flew to his hand, a tiny fluffy parody of the falcons he had once trained.

"Maybe because none of us are disloyal _Arselochen_ who want to make trouble for our nation's entity when he is pressed from inside and outside," Saxony finally growled.

"And how's that working for you and your mortals?" Gilbert asked. "Bavaria and Baden-Würtemmberg are threatening not to throw anymore money your way. The western states in general are tired of trying to help you all out. Ja, I know Dresden and Liepzig are doing well," he raised a hand to silence Saxony, "but the rest of your towns and areas? People, especially educated young women, are leaving, and you have abandoned streets and buildings everywhere. Ludwig called our region a place of seniors, racists and welfare cases. That's what he thinks of you," he looked darkly at the three states, "while I was the one who brought up the good things you all were doing."

"Gott Sei Dank for Herr Bielschmidt!" Saxony sneered after a long silence. "Otherwise, what would we have been able to do for the past twenty years? What miracles will he work for us?" He lowered his voice. "Listen, you, Ludwig is ready to make you Brandenburg now. You'll have Pottsdam, Sans Souci, all that natural landscape. You can become the bedroom community of _verdammt_ Berlin! We don't need an Eastern Germany! Ludwig doesn't need an Eastern Germany! Ever since states have heard of your proposal, do you know what he has had to put up with? Bavaria whining about how _he _should attend world meetings!"

"You do need an Eastern Germany to represent us at World meetings. Otherwise, the three of you are flailing about, each one crying about your needs, just one state among many. But a united region? That will help all of us." Gilbert studied each of them. "First, the western states already think we are different from them. Poorer, weaker, more backwards. So let's not pretend that everything is equal between the regions. Second, the western states and Bavaria have Ludwig's ear; they dictate what he says and does in the world meetings. Third," he had to watch his words not to offend them, "all of you have waited for him and his bosses to give you money and aid. You stand and wait, cap in hand. We need a long-range plan, a pooling of resources, so we can start negotiating from a position of strength." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "And who has always been good at organizing and planning?"

"Bismarck's dead, _Scheißkopf_," Saxony snapped. "And who is this 'we' you keep referring to? You're not even Brandenburg and you're acting like one of our equals!"

"Wouldn't it be funny," Thuringia mused, "if a little entity showed up in Brandenburg around now? You know, some sweet little thing—"

"—I'm partial to a girl, myself," Saxony-Anhalt added.

"Ja, a sweet little blond girl with blue or green eyes," Saxony's eyes sparkled with malice, "clinging to a she-wolf's belly as she crosses over from Poland." All three gazed coldly at Gilbert. "Ja, a little Polish cuckoo bird becomes the entity for Brandenburg," Saxony hissed. "I can't think of a more ironic ending for you, Gilbert."

Gilbert glared back. "I'm trying to help you," he replied, keeping his voice steady. "I'm trying to elevate all of you to a region so you can gain some power, some way to get your issues addressed in a fair and dignified fashion. None of you have thought of doing this, but I have. Just because I am no longer East Germany, doesn't mean I don't feel any sense of responsibility to any of you or your mortals."

"Your whole speech is really about yourself," Saxony replied. "'I'm trying to elevate all of you to a region so _I_ can gain some power,'" he mimicked. "And we all know where your responsibility lay in 1952." The other two nodded.

Saxony-Anhalt adjusted his glasses. "Gilbert, the offer to be recognized officially as Brandenburg if you drop the challenge is a good one. Why can't you be content with that?"

_Because I can't_, Gilbert realized. He had been so used to the international stage for so long, that he could not simply be satisfied with showing up at the states' version of the _Bundesrat_.3

"Oh, I'll be Brandenburg," he said, "and I will be Eastern Germany. And I will be more than happy to work with all of you, to get an agenda together that will serve our common interest of reviving and strengthening our region."

Saxony shook his head in disgust as he got up. "Even if you win your fight against Ludwig," he growled, "don't think we'll fall in line. Let there be an Eastern Germany. I can always write my own proposal to challenge you for representation." He smiled grimly. "You've opened up quite a can of worms, Gilbert. Enjoy playing with them." Thuringia stared at Gilbert, shook her head, and followed the state out of Gilbert's apartment.

Saxony-Anhalt hesitated as he got up to follow the others out. "Your brother's under a lot of pressure," he said. "Your challenge doesn't help him right now."

"Not right now," Gilbert replied. "But it will in the long run." Lovino's warning about the perpetual enmity between regions be damned, he thought; as Eastern Germany, he would work to lighten his brother's load, to take some of the responsibilities that bore down on him.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Saxony-Anhalt shrugged and left.

Gilbert glared at the closed door. He had been in a good mood, confident that the dilemma of his existence had been solved, and now the states had shown up. He made himself a protein shake, but he had a hard time drinking it. Making and forcing himself to eat an egg-white omelette with vegetables sounded disgusting. Only skyping Lili sounded appealing, but not because it would be fun.

He sat down in front of his laptop and contacted her. She was online, so he was relieved to see the call signal go through and see her face on his screen. "Allo, Gilbert," Lili said. He couldn't help smiling when he saw her pretty face.

"Allo, Lili. So what's up?"

"I met with my boss again to discuss final details for National Day4. We're planning some more spectacular fireworks this year," Lili said. "And how about you? How's training going?"

"Training is awesome! But something not so awesome happened today." He told her about the visit from the three states and how much more complex the problem was. "Basically," he sighed, "they don't want me, and Ludwig doesn't want me. Maybe I should just take the offer to become Brandenburg and withdraw the proposal."

"Would that make you happy, Gilbert?" Lili asked. He looked into her eyes and he knew he had to tell her truth.

"Nein, Lili," he said. "I was a kingdom, a _great _kingdom, a kingmaker," he smiled ruefully, "and then a nation. Granted, one of Ivan's satellites, but a nation. I've made the proposal to be a region and to attend the World Meetings. I can't go back now. Brandenburg can be my home base, but I _wil_l be Eastern Germany. And if any of those fools take the time to read our awesome proposal, they'll see I'm the best choice. Even Ludwig might realize," he said softly, "that it will help rather than harm him." He couldn't bring himself to say he wanted to be a region to be worthy of her.

"The next world meeting will be in a little over a week," Lili said. "Do you think it would be all right to wait until then or do you want to come here now?"

Of course he wanted to be with her now. He thought about how desparately he wanted to hide in her, and feel strong and clever and wanted. But he needed to keep tabs on Ludwig and the other states. "Lili, let's talk here and I'll tell you what the problems are, and we can see what we can solve."

"Of course," she said, and he confided in her and she advised as best as her good sense and insight could allow. By the time they ended the video call, Gilbert felt more of his old confidence return.

1 In the Renaissance, as a result of Saxony's inheritance laws, a lot of Thuringia was turned into little duchies, such as Saxe-Gotha, Saxe-Coburg, etc. Thuringia hung on more as a geographical concept than a state. While she was not literally pregnant, she would suffer pains and weakness, and then be visited by Saxony dragging a little toddler behind him. He'd dump the new duchy on her to raise, and since she nursed them, her nutrition suffered and she lost a tooth per duchy (much like many women lose a tooth per child).

2 The three states—Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, and Thuringia had been established during the Weimar Republic. They were part of the region claimed and named as East Germany after World War II. But in 1952, the government of East Germany abolished States and reassigned regions as districts. After reunification in 1990, the five states that comprised Eastern Germany-Brandenburg, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt , and Thuringia-were established and made equal in status to the states of Western Germany.

3 Representative body of Germany's regional states.

4 Liechtenstein's National Day is August 15, even though her official birthday (when she became a principality of the Holy Roman Empire) is in January.


	114. Chapter 108 Einsamkeit

**Chapter 108 Einsamkeit**1

**Ludwig's Point of View**

Ludwig gripped his head and pulled his hands through his hair. It was a comforting habit that wasn't helping him very much right now. Neither were the pastries and beer he consumed every night when he got back from meeting with his various bosses. He had had to send Feliciano away because his well-meaning friend had been more like a troublesome puppy than a comfort and partner. He had had no time to work out with all his meetings, and he felt too tired anyway. And yet he couldn't sleep; he would find himself pulling his hands through his hair, his mind racing even as his eyes fluttered from exhaustion. Even letting his hands stray south only gave him temporary release; afterwards, he'd beat himself up for stooping to such an embarrassing, primitive measure.

He had expected Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt and Thuringia to be upset when he had told them the news about Gilbert's bid for Eastern Germany. He had actually told them the night before the meeting of the _Länder_ to discuss current internal problems.2 _At least I don't blindside people like a certain brother_, he thought grimly as he watched their reactions. Saxony had cursed, Thuringia had looked to the heavens, and Saxony-Anhalt groaned. They discussed the issue, and Saxony-Anhalt brought up the issue of telling the other states. "I realize the others will find out eventually, but if you announce it tomorrow, you-know-who will start yelling about representation and even independence."

"This is a bad precedent," Thuringia murmured, "a very bad precedent. Bavaria won't be the only one to cry about representation at the world meetings. The southwestern states may band together for regional recognition."

"Typical Gilbert," Saxony growled. "can't even discuss it with us, but throws together a proposal and heads straight to the top. I hope his _verdammt _wings melt." He nodded significantly at Ludwig. "Nations talk, you know," he said, "and if the others don't hear it from you, they'll hear it from someone else."

"Can he even _do_ this?" Thuringia wailed. "Can't you throw his challenge out at the next World Meeting because of improper procedure?" Saxony nodded thoughtfully.

"He did everything by the book," Ludwig sighed. "And _we _have no protocol for states banding together as a region and demanding representation at World Meetings." Apparently no one thought any German states would want to do this until now.

"But _we_ didn't agree to this!" Saxony thundered. "Theoretically, Bavaria could make the same challenge next month without breathing a word of it to Baden-Württemberg or the other southwestern states."

"We need some kind of protocol at our level to make sure this doesn't happen again," Saxony-Anhalt said. The three eastern states looked hopefully at Ludwig.

Ludwig couldn't look at them. They were right of course; there needed to be some kind of procedure that involved solving regional issues and concerns at the national level. The list of complaints Gilbert had compiled from newspapers, studies, meetings' minutes, and reports of unequal treatment of the eastern states had been enough to present as grievances in the proposal. He had not needed to ask the former Eastern states about their concerns, because they had all been recorded. The protocols that existed for Germany's states' meetings were for disputes between the states or individual states against the federation, not a state clamoring for the right to be recognized as region that should attend World Meetings. _Another thing I have to do_, Ludwig thought to himself as he held his head in his hands.

"Is it too late to put this on tomorrow's agenda?" Saxony-Anhalt asked.

"I—I don't know," Ludwig sighed, "We have so much to cover. The voting issues, the legal decisions, other items that others states have brought up, the eurozone crisis…" His voice trailed off. He knew there was more, but he just couldn't remember it. His head fell like it was going to tumble off if he didn't hang onto it, and his tongue felt thick and awkward.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring it up as an agenda item," Thuringia said nervously. "You are right, Ludwig, the agenda for a three-day meeting is already full—"

"Make an announcement on the last day," Saxony interrupted, "just a confirmation, a clearing up of rumors, but not an item open for discussion right now. It can be discussed another time and we will appoint a fair and proper committee to work on drafting guidelines for such a situation. Come October," he good-naturedly punched Germany's shoulder, "we might not even need to worry about it, ja?"

Ludwig buried his face further in his hands, grateful for once that he had such broad palms and thick fingers. Why, he asked himself, did everyone think he could beat Gilbert in a knock-out, drag down physical battle? His brother had obviously been training for months, and he was looking almost as quick and powerful as he had during his prime. He, on the other hand, felt winded from climbing flights of stairs, and his pants were getting tighter. All the hours of sitting at a desk and grabbing whatever comforting beverages and sweets he could buy were making their mark on him.

The three eastern states left, promising Ludwig that they would not spread the news until he was ready to make a formal announcement. He went to bed that night, again bone-tired and open-eyed with dread.

Of course, Saxony had been right; nations talked, and between the Netherlands, Denmark, Austria, and Poland, most of the German states had heard about Gilbert's proposal and the upcoming challenge. When Ludwig entered the meeting room, the excited buzz of various dialects ceased, and the states watched him as he sat down. Ludwig could barely look at them, but as he read the first item on the agenda and his report, he looked up occasionally. Some of the states were watching him with open curiosity; others were more guarded. Only Bavaria looked like a schoolboy, practically climbing onto the seminar table in his eagerness to say something. By the time Ludwig finished the report and opened up the floor for discussions, he could already feel a migraine marching in his head.

Bavaria practically jumped out of his seat. "Is it true about the Prussian bastard challenging you?" Franconia, who was the entity for northern Bavaria, shook her head. Other states started texting or whispering to each other. "I mean, how can he do that?" Bavaria demanded. "He's not a state! _I'm_ a state, the wealthiest one here!" Other states, namely Hesse and Baden-Württemberg, glared and grumbled. "I want to attend World Meetings! In fact, I'm going to go with you to next week's meeting!" Franconia, Baden-Württemberg began to protest and grab at Bavaria's arms. He shook them off.

"It's not just a simple matter of showing up," Ludwig grumbled.

"Then tell me what I need to do!" Bavaria slapped the table with his hand and smiled expectantly.

"Well, first of all, you need the other region's states' permission before you start running off to Paris," Franconia snapped. Bavaria stared at her and began to laugh.

"Jahahahaha! No, I don't. The Prussian bastard didn't check with the eastern states first. Am I right, Gisil?" Bavaria looked over at Saxony, who finally lowered his gaze and growled, "Ja, Max, he didn't." He then looked up with renewed resentment. "But don't think we are happy about this!"

"Ja, don't repeat Gilbert's mistake," hissed Franconia, "or you won't enjoy being at home."

Max turned towards his female partner and grinned. "Are you threatening me_, Frau_? Because you're not the only game in my town, if you know what I'm saying," he huffed. "If things get too hot, I'll just cross over to live with Austria until you come to your senses."

"As if he'll have you," Franconia muttered.

"Oh, he will! Who can resist this magnificence?" Bavaria flexed his biceps; despite his barrel-like torso, his arms were impressive. For a second, Ludwig fantasized about sending the burly state to fight Gilbert in October.

Other states began bickering and arguing with Bavaria about his right to attend World Meetings, the nonexistence of a protocol or document for regional complaints and conflict resolution, and other more pressing problems. Ludwig just stared as the meeting went out of control; he was this close to either throwing the gavel at Bavaria's head or bursting into tears. As he scanned the table, he saw a pair of blue eyes mirror his own. They belonged to Hannover, half of the representative team of the state of Lower Saxony. She was ignoring the arguments around her as she stared earnestly at Ludwig. He felt as if she were willing him to control himself and do something.

He picked up the gavel and rapped it three times on its rest. The states silenced themselves and turned to face him. "There won't be any discussion about Gilbert's challenge during this month's meeting," he said. "We have too many pressing issues to discuss now."

"But I can challenge you in September, ja?" Bavaria asked. Again, Ludwig was tempted to throw the gavel at him and storm out of the room, but Hannover and a few other states seemed to hold him in place. It was as if they recognized he was their leader, and they wanted him to lead, he realized. Hannover raised her hand. Ludwig nodded at her.

"As others have pointed out, we don't have a protocol for that at the national level," Hannover said. "I move that we table the discussion about the protocol and recognition of regions until after the October meeting, with no regions making a challenge between now and then." Holstein seconded the motion, and it was open for discussion. Bavaria, of course, argued against it, while Hesse and Baden-Württemberg thought a committee should be formed to establish guidelines for the creation of regions and electon of a representative to World Meetings. Other states agreed that the motion made sense, considering the other issues they had to face individually and as a Bundesrat. Finally it was time to vote, and to his great relief, Ludwig saw that Hannover's motion passed. It wasn't an overwhelming majority, but it was enough to keep the dissatisfied southwestern states off his back for a few months.

As they adjourned for lunch, Ludwig felt a tap on his shoulder. He half-expected it to be Bavaria, demanding an exception to the motion, but when he spun about, he saw Hannover and a few other states waiting for him. "Ja?" He sighed, feeling both relieved and exhausted.

"We just want you to know that we don't agree with what Gilbert did," Hannover stated. A few of the other states nodded. "And not all of us are like Bavaria, waiting to pounce on a chance to attend World Meetings. Many of us are busy with our business here and in our states." She allowed a little smile on her usually earnest face. "You are doing a good job, _Deutschland_, and many of us appreciate how hard you work for us and Europe."

Ludwig realized it was the first time in a while that someone had complimented him; he was used to others complaining about his lack of humor, his brusqueness, and his decisions. The last World Meeting had driven home to him how many nations assumed the worst about his motives and wanted to see him fail. And of course, Gilbert's flinging of past behavior in his face and Lili's accusations of selfishness had really hurt. "Danke," he whispered, and the other states smiled and some even said, "Nein, danke to _you_."

"What are your plans for lunch?" Hannover asked. Usually Ludwig ate alone, reviewing his notes for the next items on the meeting's agenda. He sometimes felt as if the other states were too intimidated by him or too eager to socialize without his presence.

"I was going to get a sandwich," he mumbled.

"Then come get one with us!" Rhineland, from the state of North Rhine-Westphalia said. She was a buxom golden blonde, as bubbly and outgoing as Hannover was serious and reserved. The other states nodded, and Ludwig finally went with them. He hung back from the conversation, simply happy to feel surrounded by states who actually seemed to like him.

The rest of the meeting went as peacefully as could be imagined with the state, national, and international concerns that affected Germany. At least the other states had managed to shut Bavaria up, Ludwig thought as he returned to his home in Berlin. Even though he still had insomnia and he had only report writing to look forward to the next day, he at least no longer felt dread covering him like a heavy blanket at night.

The next day, as Ludwig was fixing himself a cup of coffee and taking a break from his report, he heard the doorbell ring. He had not been expecting anyone, so he thought he would let it go. The bell kept ringing and the dogs kept barking, so he finally got the door. To his surprise, the province of Hannover stood before him, a duffel bag at her feet.

"I know I should have called," Monika said, "but I also know you would have told me not to bother and that you would be fine. So I've decided to just show up. At least you have to give me a cup of coffee and hear what I have to say." She was almost as tall as Ludwig and she gazed frankly into his eyes as he stood there, stunned.

"Uh ja, come in," he finally managed to say, and Hannover followed him to the kitchen, dogs bustling after her as if they were her entourage. As they drank coffee, he studied the entity who had been like an older sister to him. Monika had similar coloring and facial structure to his, and she had always been more muscular and athletic than other female entities. Watching her sip coffee was a little unnerving, as if looking at himself if one chromosome had been off. And yet, when she smiled at him, he saw only happy memories of a golden young woman who had played with him in a garden and sung to him at night.

"I talked to Baden-Würtemmberg and they agreed to put aside the complaint about sending money to the eastern states. Baden also volunteered to review the voting procedures and legal issues raised recently. Franconia has promised to make Bavaria's life hell if he keeps insisting about the money or representation at the World Meetings. She can't promise that she can hold him off forever, but she thinks she can keep him away until after October." Monika paused and looked a little amused as Ludwig's mouth hung open. "And I'm here to help you out this week before you go to Paris. I figure that between cleaning, marketing, cooking, caring for the dogs, and general helpfulness, I can help lighten your burden so you can do some training." Ludwig tried to protest, but Monika held up one hand, again a more delicate version of his own. "Sound mind in a sound body, remember? And exercise helps relieve stress, and you are certainly under stress! You can spare one hour a day to take care of yourself."

"Ja, but—" Ludwig started, but Monika raised an eyebrow at him. She got his mug and hers and put them in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to check your refrigerator and pantry to see what I need to buy for this week," she said over her shoulder. Ludwig inwardly cringed at the cartons of greasy takeout, pastries and beer she would find. Sure enough, he heard her sigh and mutter as she saw the lack of fresh vegetables and fruit.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as Monika wrote down a list and grabbed some shopping bags. She looked at him, surprised.

"Because you are my _Bruderchen_, and even though you'll never admit it, you need help right now. And I'm happy to help." She grabbed him by the back of the head and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Get back to work, and we'll have lunch when I return."

In some ways, it was a typical day. Ludwig worked on his report, let the dogs out in the yard and stayed home. Hearing Monika move about, cleaning the bathroom, doing the laundry, and talking to the dogs made him feel strange. It was like having Feliciano around, but without the constant interruptions and dread that something had gone wrong. Instead, Monika kept herself busy and Ludwig felt as if everything were being made right.

She made him stop work an hour before dinner and they jogged around the neighborhood. Ludwig was appalled at how out-of-breath he was. Monika said nothing, but he could see her eyes assessing him and the softness of his arms and waist. "Ja, I know, back to the gym," he panted, and she nodded. "We'll talk to a trainer about what you need to work on," she said briskly, and that was the end of the matter.

When Ludwig showered and changed, Monika had prepared a real dinner, with more vegetables on his plate than he had eaten in the previous week. Having another person at the dinner table made him mindful of how much beer he was drinking and how quickly he ate his food. He found himself slowing down, not least because he had someone to talk to.

At one point, Monika put her beer down. She looked past Ludwig, out the window to the garden. "Saxony lent me the proposal and I read it," she said softly. She turned to look at Ludwig and her eyes were reassuring. "He's not doing it because he hates you." She smiled wryly. "But he does love himself more."

"Ja, I know," Ludwig grunted. "I just wish he hadn't surprised me, I wish he—." He stopped, feeling his throat tighten. The shock, the humiliation, the sense of betrayal; it had all happened in public. It had been too much.

"It could have been handled better," Hannover conceded. "But now we have to do what we have to do." She began to take up the plates. Ludwig's phone went off. He checked the caller ID and was startled to see it was Japan.

"Good evening, _Doitsu_," Kiku said. "I hope this is a good time to talk."

"Ja. It's good to hear from you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I am afraid I have not been a very good friend to you recently, and I would like to do something for you to show that I value our friendship." Kiku spoke in very precise, formal German. "I've spoken to my bosses and they have graciously agreed that I can travel to Berlin one week out of every month to train you in martial arts. Of course," he hastened to add, "I may be too presumptuous in assuming you want my help, and I understand if you have made other arrangements. But I make this offer to you out of friendship and a desire to help you in a time of stress and difficulty."

Ludwig paused. First Monika, and now Kiku? He wondered if the next call would be an apology and withdrawal of the proposal from Gilbert. He felt his lips rise upward in a smile even as his cheeks flushed. "Ja, Kiku, that is a wonderful offer. Very generous of you and I would be happy to accept it."

"It makes me very happy to do this," Kiku said. Ludwig could imagine the small smile lightening his friend's face. "Since you and I are familiar with Gilbert's fighting style and I have an idea of the martial arts Yao may be using, I will instruct you in _Aikido_, the blending and redirecting of force rather than the direct opposition of it. It is more defensive than offensive, but it will be effective and disorienting for your opponent."

"It sounds good. When should I expect you?" The two friends discussed Kiku's arrival and other logistics. As they talked, Monika washed the dishes, smiling knowingly to herself.

Later that evening, after finishing one section of his report, Ludwig removed his reading glasses and yawned. He was ready for bed, he decided. Monika was downstairs, folding laundry as she watched a movie on the television. He went to say good night to her. "I'll go up with you," she said, grabbing the laundry basket filled with folded clothes and towels. As Ludwig got into bed, he heard her putting the linens away in the closet and bathroom. He felt a little guilty that she was doing all these housewifely chores while he was getting ready to sleep. But as he heard her hum, he suddenly felt a pang in his heart.

"Monika?" He called. "Schwester?" He flinched when he heard how his voice shifted to a higher pitch.

She peeked into the dim room. "Ja, Ludi?"

"Danke for doing this," Ludwig murmured. In the grayish room, he could see his sister's serious face soften.

"It's no problem," she said. She glided into the room, a ghost from a happier, more carefree past. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, I should be going to bed also. _Guten Nacht."_

_ "Guten Nacht." _Ludwig caught his breath. "Monika? Remember when I was little and had a hard time sleeping?"

"Ja," she sighed as she sat down on the side of his bed. "You were a little worrier even then."

"Remember the song you would sing to me about the bluebird?" Ludwig looked up at her, the same blue eyes as his, but older and more confident.

Monika nodded. She began to hum, and then sing it as the words came back to her. Ludwig smiled, remembering the peace that would come over him, the departure of fear and sadness as her voice reminded him that he was not alone.

**Yay! I'm back! I want to thank JLBB for discussing Germany's current political issues, as well as reminding me that the states exist. So here are more of the German states. Bavaria is here of course, and if you are thinking Monika, aka Hannover from the State of Lower Saxony, sounds like Fem!Germany, she is. Thanks for being patient and reviewing and PMing me! **

1 German: Loneliness

2 German: federal states that comprise the Federal Republic of Germany


	115. Chapter 109 Please

**Chapter 109 Please **

"Bitte?" Lili asked when she showed up at Austria's hotel room door in Paris with homemade Swiss chocolate truffle cake. "Bitte?" she repeated when she treated him, Hungary and Vash to lunch at a well-regarded Moroccan restaurant in Paris. "Bitte?" she pleaded when she offered Roderich and Elizabeta tickets to the opera. Each time, Roderich said, "Nein," usually with a shudder. Lili was getting frustrated and the August World Meeting was almost coming to an end.

"Just ask him what it would take for him to talk to Bavaria," Gilbert said on their second-to-last night in Paris. He and Lili lay in bed in one of France's guest rooms. An electric fan whirred and pulled cool air throughout the room.

"What if he asks for something ridiculous or awful?" Lili knew Roderich regarded her as a niece and he had always behaved impeccably towards her. But she was starting to realize that claims of kinship meant less than she had thought. Even Vash had seemed to think that she could have shifted easily from sister to lover at his command.

Gilbert stroked her cheek. "If he asks for something _you_ can't do, then don't do it. But as for me," he shrugged. "let me know what it is, and I'll decide."

Lili sighed as she nestled her head against his chest. "I almost think it will be easier for me to invite Thuringia to Vaduz to get a new bridge." Gilbert had shown her pictures an old informant from his Stasi days had taken of the different German states when they had met in Berlin. Lili had winced in embarrassment and compassion for Thuringia and her poor eating habits because of her cheap, ill-fitting bridge. Gilbert was convinced that a friendly offer of high-quality false teeth could sway the female eastern state to support his bid.

"You can do it, Lili. You're much kinder and more tactful than I am." Gilbert peered into her face and smiled reassuringly. Lili smiled back, feeling some of his confidence begin to pass into her.

* * *

><p>"I've done a lot for you two," Roderich grumbled. Lili had taken him out to lunch at L'Espadon at the Ritz hotel, and she was bitterly amused by his complaint after she had seen the prices on the lunch menu.<p>

"Is it really so much to ask?" She asked sweetly. "It wouldn't take so much time, would it? A weekend at most?"

"You don't know him." Roderich peered at Lili over his spectacles. "He will find an excuse, a reason to stay a little longer and need to be convinced a little further."

Lili took a sip of water and braced herself. "What would it take for me or Gilbert or even both of us to convince you to talk to Bavaria?" There, she thought, the dreaded words were out in the world.

Austria studied her carefully over his coffee. "Are you sure you want to ask that question, Lilichen?" His deep violet narrowed slightly.

Lili wished she could rewind her watch and make the past minute disappear. "There's no harm in asking." She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Nein, there isn't. I might ask for something that neither of you can do, and therefore, I wouldn't have to do this." A small smile curved Austria's thin lips.

Lili took a deep breath. "You're absolutely right," she said. "But I can't refuse if I don't know what it is."

Roderich crooked an elegant long finger for Lili to lean closer. "I'll tell you what I want," he said. She leaned in and he whispered it in her ear. Lili drew back and looked surprised. "I'll have to call Gilbert about that," she said. It wasn't a dreadful request, but it was an odd one.

Austria shrugged and returned to his coffee. "As you said, it's now his to refuse. But if he wants Bavaria to stop clamoring about making his own challenge to become a region, that is the price he'll have to pay."

Lili nodded, excused herself to the ladies' room and made her call. When Gilbert heard Roderich's price, he grumbled. "And he wants it this weekend? But I have to get ready to go to China! Where am I going to get one in twenty-four hours and how am I going to be ready for this?"

"Do you want me to tell him that you can't do it, then?" Lili asked. The minute she said that phrase, she realized that she had unintentionally laid down a challenge to Gilbert.

"Nein. I'll do it. I'm sure I can borrow one from France. I might not be awesome at it, but at least Specs will be satisfied."

"You will be awesome, _Liebling_, I know you will." Lili ended the call, curious about how this would play out.

* * *

><p>"Honhonhon," France chuckled as he escorted Austria and Hungary into his house. "This will be <em>très distrayant, non<em>?"1

"Ach, ja," Roderich purred. He was looking forward to the evening. Elizabeta squeezed his arm and winked at him. She had brought her camera and was eager to document the night's events.

Lili awaited them in the parlor. Vash had been invited, but he had flown out with the United States for business and a visit to the Rocky Mountains. She had been surprised that he had accepted the invitation, but he told her it was for business. At least he had looked happy, she thought. She smiled timidly at the others and said, "I'll get Gilbert."

She found him pacing the guest room, wide-eyed and nervous. "I can't do this, I can't do this," he repeated. Lili put her hand on his arm; she could feel the energy bristling off of him.

"Do you need me to calm you down?" She asked gently. He nodded, and Lili grabbed his wrist with one hand and slapped his face with the other. Gilbert shook his head slightly from the blow and she hit him again. "Listen to me, _Preußen_," Lili hissed, "you have faced more terrible things than what you will tonight! Are you such a coward that you can't stand up to Austria? Are you going to allow him to embarrass you in front of France?" She grabbed his shirt collar and shook him. "Hungary?" He growled and she slapped him so hard, she could feel his molars dig into his cheek. "Me? Are you going to shame me in front of them?"

"_Nein, meine Dame_," he murmured. She could see the panic leave and the pain seemed to deepen his eyes to the dark burgundy that indicated he was at peace. Lili gently stroked the red imprints she had left on his face.

"You will be fine, _mein Schatz_," she whispered and kissed the hot flesh of his cheeks.

"But I want to be _awesome_," Gilbert muttered, rubbing his face. He sighed and she could see him begin to focus. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"I'll tell them that. And you will be awesome." Lili smiled. "Awesome game face!" She reminded him, and Gilbert smirked.

Lili went downstairs and told the others that Gilbert would be down shortly. Austria pursed his lips in a little smile. "I bet he's sneaking out the window right now," he said, but France shook his head.

"Non, I made sure they were all locked just for that very reason." He shook his golden hair into place. "I haven't seen Gilbert do this in a long time. Do you think he'll remember how to do it?"

"He's not _that_ stupid," Elizabeta said as she fiddled with her camera's settings. "It'll come back to him, right, Lili?"

"Ja," Lili said. She assumed it would, for Gilbert's sake. She scanned the parlor and saw that everything was set up. The nations heard him galumph down the stairs and watched Gilbert swagger into the room. He spread his arms in a "come get me" pose as he walked over to Austria.

"All right, Roddy, let's do this thing." Gilbert turned to France. "Francis, let me see what you have, and I'm not talking about what's in your pants."

"Are you sure, mon ami?" Francis leered as he pulled out a little case. "Because if you're going to be sticking things in—"

"—Less talking, more assembling!" Gilbert snapped. "And you don't stick it in your mouth, _Dummkopf." _Francis sullenly handed him the flute. Gilbert inspected it and raised an eyebrow. "You swear you didn't slobber all over this or stick it up your ass?"

"You're making me wish I had," France muttered. Meanwhile, Roderich had set up some sheet music on a stand and had seated himself at the piano. He played some scales to warm up and looked expectantly at Gilbert, who was adjusting the mouthpiece and the music stand. He took out his reading glasses and finally rested the flute to his lips and played a few scales and runs for the first time in over a century.

Lili was sitting by Elizabeta, excited about what was to come. In all the musical evenings she had attended at Austria's houses over the centuries, she had never seen Gilbert play a musical instrument. She had heard that he played the flute, but she found it hard to match the feminine instrument with loud, warlike Prussia. She had taken him for a brass player or a rock guitarist instead. But no, everyone said he had taken up the instrument to please his favorite boss, Old Fritz, and that he had continued to play it in his memory.

"Ready?" Roderich asked. The light glinted off his glasses, giving him a mischievous look.

"Ja, let's do this thing," Gilbert growled. Roderich played the opening notes of Bach's Minuet in G No. 7 and Gilbert inhaled and played along. France sat next to Lili and Elizabeta took a couple of pictures. Lili listened to the simple,repetitive air, watching Gilbert's tense posture begin to relax. He was a little wobbly on the longer notes, but she noted his growing confidence as he and Austria finished the minuet. She and the others politely clapped.

"Not bad for someone who hasn't played since the turn of the twentieth century," Roderich said as he turned to the next selection's sheet music.

"1890s actually," Gilbert said as he got ready for the next piece. They played Purcell's Air in D Minor, a simple, wistful piece from the baroque era. At the end, after the applause, Gilbert tapped Roderich's shoulder with the flute.

"Are you trying to bore me, Specs? These are children's recital pieces. What's next? 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'?" Gilbert turned and winked at Lili. She was happy to see his good humor return.

"I'm trying to be easy on you, idiot," Roderich grumbled. "And please, keep your flute spit to yourself." He shuffled through the various selections he brought and held one out at Gilbert. "Is this sufficiently interesting enough for you?"

"Mozart doesn't scare me," Gilbert huffed. He looked over the sheets and nodded. "Go on."

They played the first movement of Mozart's Clarinet Concerto. Lili could see that Gilbert was more challenged by the music, and therefore more attentive. Midway through the movement, Roderich stopped.

"Wat?" Gilbert snapped. "I was doing fine."

"Ja, you were fine," Roderich said. "But it's a long piece, and I promised Elizabeta some Liszt." He handed over another selection and the two began to play Liszt's Consolation No. 2. At the end, Elizabeta applauded with the most enthusiasm she had shown all night.

Gilbert muttered under his breath and strode over to Francis. "Nice pocket square. Can I borrow it?" Before France could say anything, Gilbert plucked it from his jacket pocket and poked it through his flute to clean out the saliva. France just glared open-mouthed at him.

"That was pure silk, _idiot_!" He finally managed to splutter.

"So it's hand washable." Gilbert shrugged and tucked it into his pants pocket. "Don't worry, Francis. I'll wash it for you. Isn't that awesome of me?" He grinned and walked back to Roderich.

"Last piece of the night," he said and he and Austria looked over the remaining sheet music. "Oh, ja, this will be a good one," Gilbert exclaimed as he pulled out the booklet. Roderich nodded and they got ready to play.

Their final selection was "die Leiermann" from Schubert's Opus 89, _die Winterreise_. The eerie music shifted the room's mood from amusement to wonder. Even though they had been playing for over an hour, Gilbert and Roderich did not seem tired. If anything, they became more attentive to the Schubert, and Gilbert actually managed to convey some of the music's emotion of impending death. Lili watched him concentrate and bend slightly to the music, as Austria played easily. The haunting melody made even Francis's customary leer soften to a thoughtful expression. At the end, the spectators sat in silence, looking at the two former enemies smiling at each other.

Roderich held out his hand and Gilbert shook it. "_Nicht schlecht_," Austria said. "I'll call Bavaria when I get back to Vienna tomorrow." Elizabeta groaned next to Lili. Roderich shot her a warning glance. "I'll get him to control himself, Gilbert. You have my word."

"Danke, Roddy." Gilbert leaned over. "It was actually fun," he whispered. Then he looked up at Elizabeta. "If you post those pix on Facebook, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't put them there," Elizabeta said sweetly. "Besides, everyone knows all the cool kids use tumblr now." Gilbert made a show of getting out the wet pocket square to throw at her, and France jumped up.

"That was _magnifique_, but how about some cognac and biscuits? And Gilbert, I shall save that flute for you whenever you come to visit. I might save another one for you too, one made of—"

"Shut it, perv, or I'm using this handkerchief for other stuff tonight!" Gilbert laughed. He handed the flute to Francis and helped Lili off the sofa. As they followed the others to France's little terrace, he leaned down and asked, "So how was it?"

"You were very good," Lili said, squeezing his hand. "It was nice to hear you and Austria play."

"Ja, but was I _awesome_?"

"Earlier this evening, you had just hoped to be competent!" Lili laughed. She leaned against his arm. "Ja, you were awesome."

"This took a lot of me," Gilbert whispered as he bumped his hip into hers. "I might need to replenish my _chi_ before I leave for China."

"I think we can do that," Lili murmured, and they joined the little group enjoying the cool of an August evening in Paris.

* * *

><p>1 French: very amusing<p> 


	116. Chapter 110 Donkey Festival

**Chpt 110 Donkey Festival**

Lili sighed contentedly as she returned home from the bus station. Bruno woofed and trotted up to her for an ear rub. She had just sent the east German state of Thuringia home with a state-of-the-art dental bridge and great deal more goodwill towards Gilbert's proposal. Lili started a pot of water for tea and checked her phone for messages. There was one from Vash, signaling his return from his visit to the United States, and one from Austria. Lili played it.

"I know you have your National Day coming up, but you _must_ come to Salzburg this weekend. _He's _going to be here, and I want as many buffers as possible." Austria's voice was a mixture of imperiousness and panic. Lili called him back and agreed on one condition: that she could bring Bruno. She knew Austria was desparate when he agreed to having the Swiss Mountain Dog in his house.

When Lili led Bruno to Roderich's front door in Salzburg, she could already hear loud music and laughter in the house. Elizabeta got the door and looked relieved. "Come in," she whispered, "Bavaria just arrived two hours ago and already Roderich's nerves are fraying." Lili followed her into the house and to the terrace, where the state of Bavaria and Austria were sitting at a table with beer glasses and and Austropop blared from an iPod attached to speakers. Roderich had a corpselike grin on his face, while Max was waving his arms excitedly as he acted out a story. They turned when the two females and the large dog wandered over to them.

"Ah, _Ungarn, _just in time for a refill!" Bavaria waved his beer glass at her. "And you are Liechtentstein, ja? What a tiny little thing you are, still alive and kicking!" Max's broad face stretched into a grin. He then turned back to Roderich, who had stood up and pulled out a chair for Lili between the two male nations. "I've got towns larger than she, and yet she goes to world meetings and I don't! Who do I need to sleep with to change this? Jahahahaha!" He leaned past Lili and poked Roderich in the arm.

"It's not size that matters," Roderich muttered, "it's sovereignty." He thanked Elizabeta when she came back with more beer and sat down next to him. Lili detected Max's displeasure in his narrowed blue eyes as two females separated him from the object of his affection.

"A pity it's not size, because I'd have no problem there, jahahaha!" Max brayed. "You know," his voice grew quieter and more serious, "I've often thought of seceding from Germany, and things are such a mess right now, I'd probably be better off as my own country again. I could handle my own business better than Ludwig, and" he smiled again, "I'd be able to attend world meetings! That would be magnificent, ja?"

Austria took a long sip of beer. "They're not all they're cracked up to be," he mumbled. "Lots of wasted time, lots of noise over nothing, lots of bickering and presentations. Half the time I find myself listening to some nation drone on about something and I wonder why I'm there. Don't you feel the same way, ladies?" Elizabeta and Lili nodded eagerly.

Max rolled his eyes and snorted. "That's why you need the Magnificent Me there! I'd liven things up!" He drained his beer and looked expectantly at Elizabeta. Elizabeta pointedly ignored him and glanced at Roderich, who happily got up to get more beer for his guest and to check on the ham.

"So, Liechtenstein, you have the best of both worlds," Bavaria said, "You're a sovereign nation with nothing to do! World Meetings and shopping sprees in Paris, ja?"

Lili set her jaw as she fiddled with Bruno's ears. She might not be a large or important nation, but she and her people were well-off and she did have things to do. "Actually," she said, "August is a busy month for me. My National Day is the nineteenth, and I have to go back to Malbun for the Donkey Festival this week."

Bavaria looked at her and burst into laughter. "The Donkey Festival! How appropriate for you, since you like asses!" Lili jumped a little and blushed. "Oh come on," Max teased, "we all know about you and the Prussian pi—Gilbert." He corrected himself as Roderich came back with more beer and a platter of sliced ham and cheeses for the rolls. "Roderich, this ham looks magnificent!" He helped himself to some and arranged them on a roll.

"Danke," Roderich said as he offered the platter to Lili and then to Elizabeta. When he sat down, Lili noted how his hair curl was dangling limply.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Bavaria asked as he chewed on his ham sandwich. "We have the whole _Salzburger_ _Festspiele _to choose from1! Or how about making our own music? I brought my violin. Shall we go hiking? Go to Liechtenstein's Donkey Festival? Jahahahaha!"

Lili found herself wishing she were already in Malbun, standing with the mayor and announcing the festival's opening. The smiles of children and adults watching the various donkeys in their decorative harnesses were more appealing to her than Bavaria's mischievous grin.

"I'm not really the hiker in the family," Austria murmured. "But Elizabeta and Lili are fond of it."

Max looked unimpressed. "Then maybe we'll just do a short one with a picnic. But what's going on in town? Which opera or concert would you recommend?"

"Ach, there are so many!" Now Austria actually seemed at ease. "There are _die Zauberflöte _and _Jedermann_2, of course, but there are all these wonderful performances we can choose from. We could spend the whole weekend going from one concert to play to another!" He started to get up to get a program, but Lili had taken out her smartphone and found the festival's website. She put it on the table so the others could examine the daily performances, times, and ticket availability.

Max leaned over to peer at the phone's screen, his spiky brown hair obscuring Lili's own view. He talked mostly to Roderich about what they should see, while Lili tried to crane around his burly shoulders to catch Elizabeta's eye. Hungary sat with her arms folded and braced away from the table as the two males discussed what they could see tonight. Lili tried to send her a sympathetic smile and then she got an idea.

"Elizabeta, let's take these plates away and see what Roderich has baked for dessert," she said brightly. Elizabeta looked relieved, but Roderich looked pained.

"Ja, some of Österreich's baked goodies would be magnificent. And some coffee too!" Max exclaimed as he kept studying Lili's phone.

The two female nations gathered up the used plates and glasses and brought them into the kitchen. "So, how are you doing?" Lili asked cautiously.

Elizabeta shoved the plates into the sink. "He acts like I don't exist! No, wait, he does." She scowled. "He keeps acting like it's the eighteenth-century and I'm still Roderich's maid!" She ran the water to start rinsing off plates. "I don't know who's going to crack first, me or Roderich."

"What can I do to help?" Lili felt she owed them that much to convince Bavaria to stop making noise about attending meetings.

"Be cute and stick around so Max won't put the moves on Roderich. At some point, they need to talk, but if you're sitting about embroidering or noodling on the internet, it'll make Roderich feel safe. Max prefers to act like we don't exist anyway." Hungary bitterly jabbed a washcloth in a beer glass. "And if you can keep me from braining him with my frying pan, that'll help also."

"Ja, I will." Lili got some dessert plates and coffee cups out and arranged them on a tray. Elizabeta started the coffee and took out the coffee cake Roderich had baked earlier in the day. _Small and harmless, _Lili reminded herself, _that's all I need to be this weekend._ As she followed Elizabeta back to the terrace, she felt a pang of desire hit her. She wished Gilbert were there, being brash and loud until he saw her and made sure she had her coffee and slice of cake. Sometimes he would tease and forget to serve her first, knowing that she would punish him for his thoughtlessness that night. She found herself smiling as she thought of past discipline sessions. She wasn't so easy to ignore when she was scolding and spanking a naughty ex-nation, she thought.

"Danke for letting us use your phone, Lili," Roderich said as he handed it back to her. She sat down and nodded towards him. Bavaria looked at her and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah poor little Liechtenstein! All these wonderful events you'll have to miss because you'll need to run back home to your Donkey Festival!" His cheeks were flushed and she could smell the beer on his breath.

"I'll be here for the weekend," Lili said sweetly. "I'm looking forward to enjoying the Salzburg Festival performances _and_ my festival when I go home."

"A pity I'll have to miss it, Lilichen," Max chortled. "I'm sure it will be magnificent." An idea came to him and he began to laugh even louder. "Oh, what I'd give to see the opening day parade and Liechtenstein riding her Prussian ass!"

Lili felt anger flare up in her chest and scorch her cheeks. She glanced sideways at Austria, who was working very hard not to spit out his coffee. Elizabeta studied her plate, diligently pushing a forkful of coffee cake around. Lili bit her lip and then turned to face Bavaria. "That was a very rude thing to say," she said as coldly as she could manage.

Bavaria's eyes sparkled with malice. "_Was_, Lili, I'm just being funny! Don't you have a sense of humor?" He turned to face the others. "You all thought it was funny, ja? I mean it is!"

Lili turned to look at Roderich and as he stared back sympathetically, a glimmer rose in his violet eyes. He straightened himself up and looked disdainfully at Max. "That was a very vulgar thing to say in mixed company." His voice took on the haughty coldness of his imperial days. "And furthermore, to someone whom I consider a family member."

Bavaria froze, his blue eyes widening. "I, uh, didn't mean anything by it, Roderich. I was just trying to be funny." He stumbled over his words as Austria stared at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I, uh, um…" he stammered, his face growing a deeper pink. "_Es tut mir leid, wirklich_!" Lili noted with contempt that Max focused his apology on Roderich. "What can I do or say to make things better, _Österreich?"_

Roderich sipped his coffee. "I'll have to think about it."

Bavaria seemed to grow more frantic, gesturing towards the nation he idolized. "I'll pay for the most expensive tickets this weekend! I'll take you out to dinner! We'll have a boys' night out, and the girls can go shopping! You'd like that, ja, ladies?" He looked pleadingly at Hungary, too ashamed to look at Lili. Elizabeta stared at him, unmoved. "Fine, I'll take all of us out for dinner!" The German state was starting to sound desperate. "Just please, Roderich, please don't be this way the whole weekend!"

Austria put down his coffee cup and turned to face Bavaria. "You could simply apologize to Liechtenstein." He smiled slightly. "For starters."

When Max turned to face Lili, she could see his embarrassment and resentment in his eyes. "_Es tut mir leid, _Liechtenstein," he muttered. "I'm sorry that you were offended by my attempt at humor."

"Danke," Lili said. She tried to smile and hoped he could not see the dislike she felt towards him.

Bavaria turned from her towards Austria with relief. "See, now we're all friends again, ja?"

And that was when Roderich made his move. He got up and placed a slender hand upon Max's broad shoulder. "I think we need a little walk and talk, ja?" He nodded to Elizabeta and winked at Lili. "Just the two of us, Max."

"Ja!" Bavaria looked like he was ready to collapse with relief. "A stroll and some manly conversation! That sounds magnificent!" He sprang up and followed his idol through the garden gate to walk along the neighborhood's well-kept street.

Elizabeta smiled at Lili. "I think he's going to tell Max what he needs to do if he wants to enjoy this weekend." She chuckled. "Bavaria's not going to be a problem for Gilbert or Ludwig."

"Gut," Lili said. She poured Hungary some more coffee. As she sipped her own, she couldn't help thinking about Bavaria's comment. Gilbert is _not_ an ass, she thought. But riding him _did_ sound rather appealing. As she filed the idea away for future play, she couldn't help smiling.

**Yes, there really is a Donkey Festival in the Liechtensteiner resort town of Malbun in August. And I had fun writing Bavaria and hope I didn't offend any Bavarian readers or fans. I will give this to Max, though: Lili riding Gilbert like he's her ponyboy would be pretty sexy/funny. Kesesesese...**

* * *

><p>1 Salzburg Festival, an annual feast of music, drama and other arts held in Salzburg throughout the month of August.<p>

2 _Die Zauberfl__ö__te _is The Magic Flute by Mozart; _Jedermann_ (Everyman) is an early twentieth-century play by Hugo von Hoffmansthal based on medieval morality plays.


	117. Chapter 111 Worth

**Chapter 111 Worth**

**Warning for extended Taoist sexy times.**

At Liechtenstein's National Day celebration, Lili and Vash strolled the grounds of the prince's castle. Vash enjoyed the free beer, but Lili noticed that he kept checking his phone.

"Are you waiting for an important call?" She asked. She wondered if it had anything to do with his recent trip to the United States.

"Ja, I am," he replied. He texted something and put the phone away.

Lili had never seen him so eager to check his phone before. "Business?"

Vash smiled at her, a funny little grin that she was not used to seeing on his face. "Kind of."

"Ooh, fun business?" Lili was excited to see her brother looking so mischievous.

Vash just glanced at her and blushed. Lili poked him, "Tell me, tell me!" she teased, but he kept moving away, shaking his head and blushing further.

"Oh look, I've spilled your beer!" Lili laughed as his cup splashed over. "We need to get you another one!" She ran to the bar and brought him another fresh draft. Surely another beer or two would get him talking, she hoped. By the time she came back, she had noted he had finished sending another text.

"So it's fun business," she mused as he took another sip. "Fun business that will make you more money or that will be enjoyable?"

"You're quite the nosy Fraulein," Vash mumbled. His face was still pink, whether from beer or embarrassment Lili didn't know, but she wanted to find out.

"You're my _Bruder_, so of course I want to know what is making you so happy."

Vash looked at her, and for the first time that day, he looked more like his old suspicious self. "So you're the only one who can keep secrets?"

Lili checked herself. "I'm sorry, I just like seeing you look happy and I'd like to know why."

"Don't I always look happy?"

Lili had to keep herself from bursting into laughter at Vash's cluelessness about his usual expression. She pursed her lips and hid behind her beer cup. "So," she decided to change the subject, "Would we be able to get together at Lake Zurich next week before it starts getting too cold?"

Vash shook his head. "Ludwig is coming to train with me next week, Lili, and I don't think he would like to see you."

The mention of her angry cousin deflated Lili's festival mood. Of course, he would still be upset with her and Gilbert. "Ja, of course. I'm surprised that he's able to get away and do some training for October."

"He's been getting help from some of his states. Not every German state wants to stab him in the back," Vash said brusquely. "Apparently Japan came to see him also. We might actually have a real fight in October." He smiled at news made Lili nervous about Gilbert's prospects.

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want to see Ludwig humiliated." Lili said bravely.

Vash chuckled. "Don't be so sure about the outcome. You might have to start making room in your basement for your lover."

Lili remembered what Vash had told her about Ludwig kicking Gilbert out of Germany if he lost the fight. She found it hard to believe, but nothing was impossible. As they strolled over to get more beer, Vash looked out over the gardens.

"So it's been almost a year," he mused. Lili wondered what he meant. He turned to her with an inscrutable grin. "Almost a year since I found out about you and Gilbert. Has it been worth it, Lili?"

"Has it been worth what?" Lili couldn't read what his smile meant, but then again, she was not used to seeing him so relaxed and mischievous.

"Oh you know," he shrugged. "Has whatever you two do together been worth all the quarrels with all sorts of nations? Has it been worth the money you've spent on him? Really, Lili is it worth it?"

Lili looked at her brother. Of course, he'd be blunt enough to point out what had happened to her relationships over her year with Gilbert. But as she studied him, she saw he was not being snide; there was real curiousity in his green eyes. "What do you mean 'what you two do together'?" She asked.

Vash studied his beer cup, blushing furiously. "You know," he muttered, "is _it_ worth all the fuss and bother?"

Lili blinked as she saw her brother gulp and then turn to check his phone. What he meant suddenly dawned upon her, and now she felt a tender pity rather than irritation at his question.

She leaned in towards him, until he felt uncomfortable and leaned away. "Ja, Vash, it's worth it. With the right one, it's worth _everything_." She smiled over her beer cup as she saw relief, anxiety, dread and hope mix in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gilbert finished checking in with his former Stasi employee and sighed. The mortal's report had not been encouraging. Apparently, Japan had come to Berlin and was seen at Ludwig's house. Gilbert figured he wasn't there to teach Ludwig how to arrange flowers or master the tea ceremony. Then there had been the tall blond female seen jogging with Ludwig and walking his dogs. From his spy's description, he figured out it was Monika from Lower Saxony; the former province of Hannover had always been too independent and concerned about Ludwig for Gilbert's taste.<p>

So, he thought,as he waited for Lili to pick him up from the airport, Ludwig was getting help. He couldn't blame him, to be honest, but he had been banking on his younger brother being so busy that he wouldn't be able to train as much as he needed to fight successfully. Well, it'll be a real fight now, Gilbert told himself, with real stakes for both of them. He hadn't been in such a battle for a long time and he could feel his adrenaline race just thinking about it.

The adrenaline shifted from anxiety to joy when he saw Lili trot up to him. She was wearing a light top and skinny jeans, and he thought she looked adorable. He scooped her up and swung her around. "Mein Gott, it's good to see you," he laughed. He kissed her face, neck and ears, growling, "You're so cute, I'm gonna gobble you up." _Get all that chi, kesesese,_ he couldn't help thinking.

"Come on, " she laughed when he finally placed her down. "I'm paying a crazy amount for parking." Lili grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him out to the car. He admired the rear view and couldn't help pinching her before getting into the passenger's seat. Lili squeaked but when she turned around, she winked at him.

"So," she said as they drove back to his apartment, "Thuringia has her new bridge and she seemed pretty happy. Austria talked to Bavaria and he's going to keep quiet about attending World Meetings. I've been corresponding with Saxony and Saxony-Anhalt about setting up university partnerships to create workshops for mortals who want to set up small businesses in their states. Saxony-Anhalt has been interested, but not Saxony." Gilbert shrugged; he wasn't surprised about Saxony's resistance.

"How was your National Day?" He asked.

"It was nice, danke." Lili smiled a little. "Vash acted funny. I think something _interesting_ happened during his trip to the United States."

"Interesting good or bad?"

"Interesting good, as in lots of texting and blushing." Lili darted a glance at Gilbert as they parked.

"Hmmmm, intriguing. I wonder if it's old Alfred himself or one of his kids." Gilbert wondered if a regular pattern of sex would mellow Vash out. "Are you jealous?" He nudged her while they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Nein! If it's what we think, I'd be happy for him." Lili waited for Gilbert to unlock the door and they walked inside. He dropped his bags and drew her to him.

"What a good _Schwester _you are," he purred as he ran his hands up and down her back. "Just wanting her brother to get laid."

Lili blushed. "I didn't have time to do anything for dinner," she said. "Maybe we should get some takeout." They decided on donner kebabs and ate at a local place. As they walked back to the apartment, Gilbert couldn't resist touching her. He just wanted to feel her hair, her smooth back and the little curve of her waist, her small graceful hand; he had missed her so much. What a clever, beautiful girl I have, he thought, pleased with all the work she had done for him while he was in China.

Gilbird chirped and perched on his master's head as he unpacked and put away his luggage. Lili put on some coffee and noted the empty cardboard boxes in a corner of the kitchen. "What are these for?" She asked.

"Moving." Gilbert said as he tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry bag. "Whether I win or lose, I won't be able to stay here."

"Ja, that's right." Lili studied the boxes. Somehow they made the impending fight and its consequences more concrete than even their proposal and actions. "Where would you move if you win?"

"Pottsdam." Gilbert smiled as he put his arms around her. "Maybe we should go check out places there this week." His arms tightened around her waist. "I can't believe it! I've never taken you to Sans Souci. We have to do that!"

"That would be nice," Lili said. She leaned against him, savoring the solid warmth of his body. "But I won't be able to stay the whole week." She frowned slightly; her boss needed her because he wanted to consult her about some consititutional issues.

"Then maybe in September or October, after all the fight." Gilbert figured the visit could be a triumphal procession or a farewell tour. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her to him. He inched his hands up to her small breasts and stroked them. He swore he could hear Lili purr as she pressed into his cupped hands and he squeezed gently. Mmmm, he thought, she felt so good. The hell with the coffee and any baked goods she had; he wanted her.

"But I found these really nice _Berliners_—I mean _Pfannkuchen—_for dessert,1" Lili protested as he pressed against her.

"Oh, Lilichen, I can't have those," Gilbert whispered. "Not if I'm going to be ready for the fight." His hands strayed south to the waist of her jeans.

"Just one," she pleaded. He ignored her, nibbling her neck. "Well, I want one with some coffee." Her voice had lowered to the no-nonsense alto that signaled her dominant mode.

"Of course, _meine Dame," _Gilbert murmured. He released her and watched her pour the coffee and open the pastry box. "I'll be happy to watch you enjoy yourself."

So he sat at the little table with her, sipping his black coffee and watching her nibble at a _Pfannkuchen. _He liked how the powdered sugar coated her pink lips and how her tongue licked it off. He liked watching her take bites and slurp in the jam. _Scheiße_, he was getting turned on watching her nibble and lick at sweet pastry. Lucky _Pfannkuchen_, he thought.

By the time, she had finished, Gilbert was full of dirty ideas. _He_ wanted to be a jelly doughnut, or he imagined Lili as one that he could savor, enjoying the sweetness and softness. Before she could ask for a second cup of coffee, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed, and sank next to her, admiring her delicate figure.

"_Du bist mein_ _Lieblingsmädchen_," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her.2 Her lips tasted like sugar and strawberry jam, but he wanted to taste _her, _the essence of Lili whom he loved so much. Lili opened her mouth to him, and he explored it, enjoying her taste and texture. He pressed her body close to his, feeling the solid bone under the skin and flesh. She was so fragile-looking, and yet so hard and tough underneath her prettiness. He ran his hands up and down her body, tracing the lines of her breast, ribcage, belly, hip and thigh. When he sighed into her mouth, she sighed in response, her small hands clutching at his back, pulling up his shirt, so she could dig her nails into his skin and claim him for her own.

He wanted to be hers, Gilbert thought, he _was_ hers, and he was happy that way. When Lili pulled her flimsy top off and slid upwards so he could rest his face between her small breasts, he purred in gratitude. He shoved her bra cups aside and kissed and nipped each breast, loving Lili's little gasps and sighs. She pressed his head closer to her, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"_Liebst du mich_?" Her breath was like a warm mist in his ear.3

"_Mehr als etwas in der Welt,"_ he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her thighs.4 Lili sank back on the bed, studying Gilbert as he undid her fly. She daintily uncrossed her legs and he slid her jeans off. He couldn't help running his hand lightly between her legs on its way back to her breasts. At the feel of her soft wetness, he licked his lips. Mmmm, his little _Pfannkuchen_, he thought.

Lili pulled his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his back as she traced kisses down his chest. When she nipped and licked his nipples, each bite growing sharper and harder, he moaned. She was setting him on fire, the flames traveling down to his groin. He wanted to hear her moan and feel her writhe under him, to know the same kind of exquisite pain he was feeling right now. He bit at her jaw, then her neck, sucking at the thin skin until she gasped. Smiling, he traveled downward, pulling at her nipples until she whimpered. Down her smooth stomach, alternating soft lips and teeth until he was where he wanted to be, right between her legs, where he could rub his nose against her cotton panties, reveling in the scent of wet violets and musk.

Lili's green eyes gazed down at him; Gilbert traced one finger along the line of her panties, ready to hook it under and pull them down. "Show me how you want it, _meine Dame_," he whispered. He imagined her hissing commands to him, guiding his head with her hands, her hips sending signals to where she wanted him and how much pressure. He was already in that heavy-headed space, where he could feel his rational brain closing down and the slavish, hungry beast awakening.

When he felt her fingers run through his hair and heard her purr, "I want it sweet and light, _for now_," he obeyed, pulling her panties down so he could kiss and flutter his tongue against her. He loved hearing her little moans and sighs as she rocked herself against him. Her voice grew raspy as she demanded more pressure, faster, pressing his face into her until he was lost in a pink wet world that threatened to obliterate him. And that was fine, he _wanted_ to lose himself, to stop thinking and planning and managing and just be, be hers alone.

When Lili came, she bucked against Gilbert's mouth, whining and twisting as if the pleasure were too much to bear. He glanced up and captured that moment of complete vulnerability, her distant eyes and parted lips as she shuddered. She was so beautiful, he thought, as he ran his tongue up and down her lips, catching every drop of nectar, her _chi_. It's not over, he smirked to himself as he slid up to kiss her panting mouth. He felt Lili's hand pull at his jeans and stroke him. So sweet and eager, he thought, but he couldn't surrender to her.

"_Nein, nein, Liebling_," he whispered. Gilbert undid his jeans and slipped out of the rest of his clothes. Lili ran her hands up and down his bare skin, teasing his inner thighs. When she grabbed and squeezed him, he almost squeaked in agonized joy. He had to remind himself of the Taoist disciplines for his mind and muscles so he didn't immediately cum in her hand.

"You want me_, Mausi_?" he teased, rubbing himself against her wet folds. Lili nodded, and he cupped his ear. "I didn't hear you," he sang. "What did you say?"

"Ja, I want you. In me, now!" Lili arched her hips, trying to trick him into slipping into her. Gilbert pressed into her, carefully, steadily, watching her bite her lip. He loved her bold stare as he entered her, the gold and orange flames rising in her green eyes as she thrust against him. He thrust back, trying not to lose control in her overwhelming grip. _Just breathe, remember to contract those muscles and relax these,_ he reminded himself. He varied depth, speed and rhythm, tempted to lose himself to the charms of each one, but he reminded himself to breathe and relax, and to pause and collect himself when necessary.

Those were actually the best moments, he thought, when Lili would lie there, impaled by him, panting and moaning with thwarted lust, as he kept himself from tipping over the edge. And then when Gilbert had regained control, he thrust away, watching her small breasts shift with each move as her hands gripped the sheets. He loved watching her head twitch back and forth, hear her curse and beg under her breath, her eyes gaze fiercely at him one moment and go out of focus the next. And whenever he started to feel himself about to be dragged under, he'd stop and regain control while watching her slowly lose hers.

The second time she came, she howled, "Gilbert, ja,ja, ja, Nrghgh!" She squeezed him so tightly he almost came, but he withdrew to the point where he could be safe. When Lili's breathing slowed and she looked up at him with some sense of recognition, he caressed her face and whispered, "We're not done yet, _meine Geliebte." _He kissed her, keeping still as she twined her fingers in his hair, then suddenly slapped his butt.

"You want more, minx? You want more?" He teased, sinking into her as she squirmed under him, digging her nails into his cheeks. _That _was hard to control, he realized and so he flipped her on her stomach, gripping her hips as he mixed shallow and deep thrusts. Lili's moans and cries escalated until he paused to collect himself. Then she dwindled down into frustrated little growls as she gyrated and tried to pull him back in. Gilbert repeated this three or four more times until finally she wailed and sank face first into the pillows, pounding the mattress. He gently stroked her shoulders, his fingers sliding over her sweat-slick skin. He withdrew and lay next to her, turning her limp body to face him.

Gilbert loved how utterly relaxed and wrecked Lili looked. Golden tendrils clung to her damp brow and flushed cheeks, her lips were swollen from kisses and bites, and her eyes wandered dreamily. He kissed her tenderly, gently holding her hands so she wouldn't try to stroke him out of misplaced gratitude."But don't you want to?" She barely managed to form the words.

"Not yet. Remember what the Tao books said?" Gilbert knew she expected him to want to ejaculate, but he had surprised himself with practice and time. He liked the feeling of being on the edge, like leaning over a cliff and pulling oneself away. It was exhilarating. He liked feeling well-rested yet alert, not exhausted and ready for a deep sleep. "Ejaculate hangovers" Yao had called that post-coital need for rest, and Gilbert thought the wording made sense.

He even felt closer to her than if he had cum inside her. He couldn't explain how that happened, but he knew that he didn't want to let her go. He caressed Lili, while she nestled against him. He watched her eyes flutter closed and her breathing slow. Gilbert smiled as he thought about how this sleeping angel, this well-mannered, intelligent principality had been bucking and squealing like a drunken mortal party girl only a few minutes ago. He estimated it had taken him four hundred strokes. Six hundred to go to attain the legendary One Thousand Loving Thrusts. He could do it, he thought. He and his little tigress, his fountain of _chi_.

**Hmmmm, who's really in control at this stage? Is the old, pre-Ivan Gilbert raising his head? Or is he still the grateful, devoted lover to his lady? What do you think? And what do you think is going on with Vash? I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>1 To many German speakers, Berliners are what Americans call jelly doughnuts—sweet yeast dough fried andthen filledwith some kind of jam or cream filling. In Berlin, they are called Pfannkucken (which are actually crepe-like pancakes in other parts of Germany). Mmmm, fried dough….<p>

2 German: you are my darling girl

3 German: Do you love me?

4 German: more than anything in the world


	118. Chapter 112 Karezza

**Chapter 112 Karezza**

**Warning for discussion of sexual activity and behavior**

The next morning after breakfast, Gilbert went to the gym to train, and Lili worked on her blog and email. She checked Twitter and the various feeds she followed; the United States was crowing about "being the man!." Lili wondered if that had anything to do with Vash's visit. She checked Vash's Twitter, and wasn't surprised to see that his postings were terse and businesslike. But his Facebook page revealed a different story; someone named Mel was posting cheery little comments in response to Vash's status updates. Mel's profile picture was of snowcapped mountains, but Lili couldn't find anything more about this mysterious figure because his or her status was private. All she knew was that Mel was in the United States. So Lili made a friend request, hoping that her connection through Vash would be enough.

Lili then dropped off Gilbert's laundry and did some grocery shopping. Because of his training, Gilbert was eating frequent meals based on a delicate balance of carbohydrates, fat and protein, and she wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. She also checked online postings for apartments and houses in Pottsdam and flagged anything that looked interesting. As she showered and dressed, she thought to herself, _I take good care of him_. But then she paused. Did that mean she was now the submissive, the good little _Hausfrau_ serving her man? Or was she still the domina, making sure that her _Ritter_ was in prime condition to serve her? Or had they gone beyond that, to the kind of relationship where giving and taking came easily, without worrying about roles?

She combed her damp hair and nibbled her lip. Last night had been overwhelming; she had never climaxed so hard and so frequently before. Each had felt different, wonderful in their own way, and she had slept so heavily afterwards. Yet something gnawed at her, some sense of being tricked. _He _had been in perfect control, knowing when to calm and collect himself while she grew more frenzied. It might not have bothered her so much if he had cum at the end, had surrendered just as she had. Despite the Taoist love books extolling of women's great sexual power, Lili was not feeling like a goddess; she felt like an object, a resource to be used.

She didn't like feeling this way. She didn't like mistrusting Gilbert and seeing something dark in what should have been an amazing experience. He had been tender and loving, so diligent and careful in giving her pleasure. She wanted to believe that he was doing this out of love, but it unnervingly coincided with what Yao had told him about preserving his life force for the fight. Lili wanted answers, something to resolve this unpleasant seesawing between trust and resentment. She turned to the internet.

By the time Gilbert had come home, eager for a shower and food, Lili had found several sites with intriguing information. She liked what they said, but she wondered if she should tell him about it or subtly introduce it to him. Maybe a mix of both, she thought as she heard him singing about his awesomeness in the shower.

He wandered out, winked at her and started throwing various powders and fruits in the blender. "You know, you think it would be awesome to eat all this food, but it has really become a chore," he explained. "It's like, _mein Gott,_, I need to eat every three hours? And it's usually these protein shakes or plain food. After October, I'm going to get smashed on beer and fried potatoes and cake!"

"What else are you going to do in October?" The moment Lili asked, she realized how it sounded in context. Gilbert smirked knowingly at her.

"I've got some _chi_ to repay to someone," He said as he sat down next to her with a glass of beige gloop. He looked at her laptop's screen. "Is that Vash's Facebook page? That's a lot of mountain shots."

"Ja, I think he was somewhere in the American West. The Rockies?"

Gilbert and Lili looked at each other, trying to remember their American geography. "Utah? New Mexico?" He mused.

"Someone named Mel, and that's all I can find," Lili admitted. Gilbert smiled broadly. "Kesesese, trying to find out who's charmed your brother. What else have you been doing?"

Lili told him about her errands and he drew her into him. "You're very sweet to me," he whispered. "I like how you take care of me."

Lili looked at him, studying his eyes. They were a deep red-violet, with wide pupils. She felt as if he were being sincere. "I like taking care of you," she replied. "_Du bist mein Ritter_, and I want you to be at your best." She remembered what the websites said about bonding gestures and stroked his cheek and forehead. Such a simple gesture, yet so meaningful. She noted how he closed his eyes and leaned into her hands. She felt the energy flow into her palms and how peaceful he seemed.

"So how do you want to spend your last day in Berlin?" Gilbert asked. "Walk Bruno? Check out apartments in Pottsdam? Hang with the Awesome Me?"

"The last one, definitely!" Lili leaned back on the sofa and he followed her, nestling his head on her chest. She wondered if he was trying to get at her breasts, and then proceed on to the next step, but she wanted to prevent that. She ran her fingers through his silver blond hair and down his freshly shaved cheek. When he looked slyly up at her, she kept her smile as soft and innocent as she could.

"So what do you want to do?" Gilbert swirled his glass at her. "Finish this smoothie for me?"

"Nein." Lili couldn't help shuddering at the dregs. She figured she could eat a sandwich if she got hungry. "Why not just lie here and be happy with each other?"

"That's cool, but wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?"Gilbert asked. Lili had to admit that he was right, but she didn't want her agreement to be taken the wrong way. Although, she figured, if they were together in bed, the conversation might end up where she wanted it to be. If they conversed, that is.

"It's very early for bedtime, isn't it?" Lili murmured, playing with his hair. She liked how he leaned against her and closed his eyes.

"Ja, but who says we're sleeping?" Gilbert's breath warmed her chest. Despite his words, Lili had to smile. His eyes were closed, his voice was soft and he seemed to sink into her. He must have had an intense workout, she thought. As he inhaled and exhaled, she felt her breath falling into synch with his. It _was _restful, she realized. Why couldn't they take a nap in the afternoon? She kept stroking his head and shoulders, noting how relaxed he was. She studied his dark lashes and brows, his pale skin, and the little flush of sun on his nose's bridge and cheekbones. Lili's own eyelids fluttered and finally grew still as she fell into a sleep state.

"Lili. Lili! How long have we dozed off?" A male voice pierced her sleep. She shook herself awake and saw Gilbert looking up at her. Lili checked her phone and was surprised to see that almost two hours had passed. She had gone without lunch. She showed him the time and he whistled. "Verdammt, I must have been wiped out! I missed a meal." He stroked her jaw. "What do you want to do?"

Lili shrugged. Somehow, food seemed annoying and she didn't want to think about it. "How about a walk?"

Gilbert bounded up. "Sounds good, but I have to drink some stuff first," he called over his shoulder as he went to the refrigerator. "And you need to eat something, _Mädchen_. I don't want you fainting on the street."

"Then you'd have to carry me home," Lili smiled as she stretched and followed him. She put together a chicken sandwich and ate some carrots while she watched Gilbert measure out his powders and liquids. "How does that stuff taste?"

"Try some," he shouted over the blender's wild blur. Gilbird flitted around the apartment; obviously he didn't like his master's machine. Gilbert poured a little of the shake into a glass for Lili. She tried it and thought it tasted bearable, like something trying to be chocolate and failing.

"Now you'll be a raging Amazon, kesese," He smiled as he drank the rest. Lili didn't think her little taste was going to do anything to her. Gilbert finished, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "Let's go!"

Lili liked walking in the Hachesche Höfe district during the day. The energy of the mortals wandering in and out of the local shops, galleries, and restaurants was vibrant without the slightly menacing edge she felt when they went out at night. That was when Berliners came out for the nightclubs and dancing, and she could smell the lust and chaos rising from their bodies. She knew Gilbert thrived off that energy and she wondered what would happen if he lost the fight to Ludwig and had to flee Germany. She could not imagine him being satisfied with sleepy Vaduz or even the natural beauty of her Alps. _He has to win_, she thought, _he has worked so hard for this_.

They ended up walking to Monbijou Park, where one of the Prussian queens had had a palace. The palace was gone now, but there were children swimming in the public pool, and visitors and locals walking along the Spree River. They wandered through the English style garden, looking for a bench away from curious mortals. When they found one, they sat down, safe from the commotion of children getting picked up from swimming lessons.

"What's on your mind, Liebling?" Gilbert asked, nudging Lili's shoulder. She had been quietly milling over what she had thought and learned this morning.

"I was wondering about what the purpose of sex for us is." She blurted out. Better to be direct than timid, she thought.

Gilbert stared at her like she had just stated Liechtenstein was going to declare war on the United States. He opened and closed his mouth, literally speechless.

"I mean, the purpose of sex for mortals is to reproduce, ja? And then it has secondary purposes, like showing affection, getting pleasure, and other ones. But we don't reproduce like they do, and yet we have the parts and the drive. So what is the purpose of sex for beings like us?" Lili finished her speech, hoping she hadn't turned too red.

Gilbert kept staring at her as if he were a horse and she were some strange, unnerving object. "Uh, it feels awesome? It relieves tension, it allows you to show your dominance over another entity?" He shrugged. "It allows for alliances between states?" He was blushing almost as much as Lili felt she was.

"Ja, but I would argue that the dominance part is a distortion of the drive," Lili examined her nails, thinking of the upcoming fight and the plight of the losing brother. "If the primary pleasure of sex is ejaculation for the male, which is needed for conception, why do nations need to ejaculate if they aren't going to impregnate the other nation? It's what, three seconds of pleasure, and a loss of energy and interest afterwards."

Gilbert glanced sideways at her. "So what about female orgasms, huh? They're not even needed for a mortal woman to conceive! If male nations ejaculating is a waste of energy, then what is a female orgasm?" He turned and looked suspiciously at her. "Why are you wondering about this? I hope you didn't feel like last night was a waste of time and effort." His voice sounded hurt and bitter.

"Nein, I don't think that at all. I know that you're getting something from it." The moment Lili said that, she felt regret. Gilbert pulled back.

"What do you think I'm getting from it?" Gilbert demanded.

"My chi," she said primly and she gazed back at him. "And something else. You seemed very in-control, so masterly, so—_majestic." _ She had to return to studying her fingers."Ithinkthat'sworthmorethanthreesecondsof pleasure butthat'sjustme," she muttered.

Silence. She was afraid she had said too much or that he wouldn't understand what she was trying to say. She didn't quite know what to say. She had admired how he had looked and behaved last night, even as she felt a little suspicious about being used.

"Kesesese," he snickered. "Are you trying to flatter me, Lili? Is _meine Dame_ resentful of my awesome powers of self-control? Are _you_ willing to give up orgasms?" He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

Lili drew herself up and stared back. "Ja, I am. I want to try something different tonight."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "I'm saving my chi, _Mädchen._ No 'waste of three seconds' here."

"I'm not asking you to do that," she said. "I want to try making love without orgasm for both of us. We'd kiss, caress, but not work towards climax. Just be together for forty minutes. If I could have you in me, that would be wonderful, but there'd be no strong movement." Lili put her hand on his. "What do you think of that?"

"It sounds harmless enough," he admitted. "Kind of boring, but harmless. Where did you get this idea? What is it supposed to do for us?"

"I found out about it on the internet. It's called _karezza_ and it's a Western-style variation of Tantric and Taoist sex."1 It's about bonding on a deeper level, sex as a spiritual exercise, making love to the other without charging blindly towards some biological goal." Lili felt even more embarrassed talking about this part than her earlier comments about the purpose of sex for mortals and nations. "Since nations don't need to have sex to reproduce, but we have the parts and drive for it, shouldn't sex for us have a better reason than shooting out some liquid? Shouldn't it be primarily about friendship and love?"

Gilbert snorted. "Between you and Yao, I'm going to be a mess. What's next, calling up India and learning how to be an ascetic beggar?" He laughed bitterly. "If all goes badly in October, I may end up needing to do that!"

"You're not going to lose in October." Lili said firmly. She squeezed his hand and was relieved he didn't draw it away.

"Don't jinx me, Lili. Whenever I've been too confident, I've lost." He turned to her and even though his gaze was kind, it was amused, as if Lili were a child telling fantastic stories. "There's a lot of crazy stuff on the internet, _Süße."_2

"There are books about it also," Lili bristled. "I'd like to try it. We even did something like it earlier today, when you fell asleep on me."

"That was a nap, Lili. I just felt very relaxed and comfy and safe, and I could hear you breathing and feel your arms around me and…." Gilbert trailed off and stared across the garden. When he turned to her, he grinned. "You tricked me, minx!"

"Was it really so terrible?" Lili asked. "Would it be so horrible to kiss and be close?"

"And get turned on and frustrated," Gilbert jibed.

"You've been so good about the Tao sex, and since you're not trying to get me to climax, you don't have that temptation. Really what would be the worse thing that happened? We'd fall asleep in each other's arms?"

To Lili's surprise, Gilbert stopped smiling and looked down to study _his _hands. "I'd lose control," he muttered. "I've done so well all this time and I don't want to screw up, pardon the pun."

Lili was moved by his pride in his self-control. "You've done so well doing something more strenuous than this," she pleaded. "I'm impressed by how well you can control yourself." She was pleased to see him preen under her praise. "If we try it and you or I get too excited, we'll just stop and take a breather. That's the worst thing that can happen, ja?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, nobody's going to get a black eye, I guess." He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let's get something to eat." Lili took his hand and they walked back to the the Hachesche Höfe neighborhood to one of the vegetarian restaurants. Over falafel sandwiches, Lili showed Gilbert on her smartphone some of the websites where she found information about this strange kind of love.3

**We will eventually get to the fight, I promise! But I found out about this stuff and thought it was even cooler than the Taoist approach. Is this just some crazy mystic nonsense or does it actually sound appealing? I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

><p>1 Karezza is real. The name is a variation of the Italian word for "caress" and it has been around over a hundred years. Look it up on the interwebs!<p>

2 German: Sweetie

3 Marnia Robinson has written two books about karezza: _Cupid's Poisoned Arrow_ and _Peace Between the Sheets_ and has a website called reuniting dot org. There is also luckymojo dot org. Through them you can find earlier texts describing the method.


	119. Chapter 113 The Unicorn in Captivity

**Chapter 113 The Unicorn in Captivity**

** Alternating viewpoints and implied sexual activity**

He could do this, Gilbert decided. He had been bound, slapped, pinched, whipped, used, swaddled, gagged, teased, denied, and insulted. He had learned to master himself through breathing, muscle control and pacing. Surely, he could lie down next to the nation he loved and caress her without losing control or falling into old patterns of trying to bring her to orgasm. He had so often wished he could lie somewhere and adore her for eternity, and now he actually had a chance to do it.

He heard baroque string music playing through speakers Lili had hooked up to her smartphone. Gilbert was not a slave to music like Austria, but it was lovely, solemn and seemed to go straight to his heart. He felt his throat and chest tighten; he remembered when this music was new, and he had danced the minuet with his sister Maria at the ball for the coronation of the first King in Prussia. Odd that one would dance a stately imitation of a mating display with one's own sister. Even odder that he would end up in bed with his sister, the first partner he had ever loved or cared about pleasing. He shook his head to clear it and lay back on the bed.

Lili walked into the room, dressed in the flimsy lawn nightgown she had worn on that night in Bristol, England.1 Gilbert couldn't help smiling. She looked lovely and innocent, but the nightgown brought up memories of a demon Lili released by the caress of leather gloves. And now they were going to try the exact opposite.

She sat down on the bed next to him and smiled. The texts they had looked at on the internet had emphasized to concentrate on one's love rather than passion for one's partner. That was easy, he thought; he reflected on her sweetness, her strength, her selflessness and confidence. When she placed her hand on his, he felt a current run through his body, and he inhaled sharply. The last time such a small touch had had such an effect on him had been the week Lili had first tried total control over him.2 Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy after all.

* * *

><p>Lili lay down next to him and held his hand. She turned her head to look at Gilbert and study his fine sharp profile. He turned his head and smiled at her. <em>He looks nervous<em>, she thought, _why_? She stroked his hand, taking in the details of the knuckles and tendons. His hands were so gentle and capable with her. Suddenly, she lifted the hand to her lips and kissed it, savoring the touch and taste of his skin. He had kissed her hand so many times, and now she wanted to honor him by returning the favor. He smiled more broadly, charmed by her gesture.

"You're adorable," he whispered, "and I don't mean like kittens. I mean 'worthy of adoration.'" He turned on his side and held her hand to his lips. That's what I'm going to do tonight, Lili. I'm going to adore you." When he kissed her hand, Lili felt a strange yielding quality envelope her. She had to remind herself to stay conscious. She rested her hand on his cheek and admired his red-violet eyes.

"_Ich liebe dich," _she whispered and she loved to see his eyes soften at the words. He slid the hand on his cheek to his lips and kissed her palm over and over. Lili felt herself sinking further into the yielding mood, as if she were relaxing into an endless feather bed. She felt his lips travel to her inner wrist, and up to the crook of her elbow. Then she felt him gently drape her arm over his shoulder and she wiggled in to be closer to him. His lips hovered over hers and she leaned forward to touch them, but he drew away, smiling teasingly.

"Don't push things, minx," he murmured. "I'm concerned that you won't be able to control yourself."

"I can!" she protested. She pressed her fingers into his shoulder muscles, loving how warm and firm they were. Again she tried to kiss his lips, but Gilbert pulled away.

"I don't know," he mused. "I don't think you have my awesome powers of self-control."

"Then what shall I do?" She pouted.

"You're supposed to lie still and be receptive to my awesome love," Gilbert said. He winked at her and she laughed.

* * *

><p><em>That was a relief<em>, Gilbert thought. He was concerned that they were supposed to be serious and solemn with this experiment, but hearing Lili's bell-like laughter made him feel better. He even wondered if tickling was allowed. But he had just said he would adore her, and tickling someone until they were ready to vomit didn't seem to fit that.

So instead, he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp, watching her close her eyes with pleasure. He leaned in to kiss her, her soft lips yielding to his. Just as they opened for him, he drew away. He needed to pace things, he decided.

Lili whimpered a little. "_Ruhe, Geliebte_,_" _he whispered. He tapped her nose with his finger. "We're not supposed to rush things, remember?" He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the soft skin. She _was_ adorable, but he knew she was tired of being called terms that meant "cute." His lady was cute, but she was also beautiful, fierce and powerful, and only he seemed to know that. His own secret, he thought.

He kissed her lips chastely, then her throat, and then the dip between her collarbone. Her skin was soft and tasted like milk and almonds. Gilbert wanted to kiss her more forcefully like he had done last night, but he didn't think that would be a good idea. Love, not passion, was supposed to fill their minds and bodies. He stopped, slowed his breathing, and thought about what the texts said about magnetizing, positive and negative charges. He liked the idea of being full of positive energy, and his touch energizing her. He imagined shooting rays of electricity through his fingers as he caressed the dip of her waist; that was pretty awesome. When her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he thought that he must be on the right track.

"_Mein Engel," _he whispered, as he ran his hands along her thigh. He could see her struggling to lie still, and it both amused and concerned him. "Shh, relax," he said, "breathe deeply, Lili. Let the feeling go through you." He didn't think he would find himself relying so much on that simple phrase he learned from China. She nodded earnestly and started inhaling through her nose and exhaling softly through her lips. Gilbert could feel her leg muscles relax and he shifted so he could caress her belly and thighs with his left hand. He imagined drawing off the excess energy with the negative hand and calming her down.

At one point, he paused. _Mein Gott,_ he thought, he could feel it! He could feel the nerves and excitement pass from her body into his. Curious, he stroked her arms with his right hand, imagining he was sending the energy into them. When she raised them to pull him down to kiss her, he couldn't help smiling. _This is awesome!_

* * *

><p>Lili struggled to be as still as the texts said. She was used to springing onto Gilbert, or more recently, abandoning herself to her desires while he controlled his. Now she was trying to be more mindful, to focus on how she loved him. When he looked at her and whispered to breathe and let the feelings go through her, she tried. She focused on how soft and kind his eyes were, how she could see flickers of ruby amongst the burgundy velvet of his irises. She could feel the tension leave her thighs and she let the urge to arch her hips pass through her. <em>Be still, <em>she told herself, _be still and know he loves you._

When Gilbert stroked her arms, she could feel energy seep through her skin and into her muscles. At the slightest twitch, they rose up and circled his neck so she could feel his lips upon hers. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened them, letting him in. She sighed and yielded to the pleasure of the kiss, feeling warmth spread throughout her chest and abdomen. As she regulated her breathing, she felt calmer and heavier. She felt Gilbert's hands run along her body, trace circles around her breasts, send and receive little currents through her. She heard him murmur endearments, calling her his angel, his lady, his dearest love. Tears came to Lili's eyes and she tried to squeeze them shut so he wouldn't see them.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert saw the tears run down the sides of Lili's face, he was surprised and moved. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he thought the question would break the mood. He touched her face and felt her tight jaws.<p>

"Lili, just relax your face," he said. "Open and close your mouth a few times, like you're yawning." She obeyed and blinked, the tears shimmering and sliding free. He kissed her, tasting the salt on her cheeks. "It's okay, _Liebling_," he whispered. He tried wiping her eyes with his left hand and he could feel an excess of energy come through his fingertips. This time, it felt dull and dense, unlike the hot vibrant force he had drawn from her legs. _This is wild,_ he thought. He changed hands and imagined sending bright awesome light into her as he stroked her temples and jaws. Tears still came, but her face seemed more relaxed and she looked up gratefully at him.

Gilbert took off his clothes and lay down next to her. Here was where things got trickier, he realized; he was aroused, but he had to remind himself to breathe slowly and focus on her, not what he was going to do with himself. He pulled her body closer to his, grateful for the light cotton gown. He concentrated on her soft skin, the lines of her body flowing from soft fullness to lean muscle and bone. He ran his hand down her leg to her foot and lifted it. What pretty little feet she had, Gilbert thought. Cute round toes and an elegant high arch. He marveled that her foot fit the length of his hand. He remembered when he had seen her last May in Innsbruck, how he had wanted her then and she had firmly, sweetly checked him.3 That was when he knew she was worth more than one night. And here she was, looking up at him with such sweetness and trust, he felt tears coming to _his_ eyes.

* * *

><p><em>You can do this,<em> Lili thought as much to Gilbert as to herself. She was both nervous and excited when he took off his clothes and lay completely naked besides her. She wanted to touch him, to run her hands along his chest and back and pull him close to her. But she was supposed to lie still, so she breathed deeply and waited.

When he lifted her leg and studied her foot, she felt little thrills run from her toes to her groin. As he rubbed and flexed her arch, she felt laughter bubble up and out of her. Not nervous giggles from tickling, but a giddy joy rising up from her belly.

"You have princess feet," He said to her and he winked as he released her foot and lay down next to her again. "_Meine nette Prinzessin," _he whispered as he gathered her into his arms. Lili could feel the solid heat of his erection pressing against her stomach and she wanted so desparately to feel him in her, thrusting away and working her into a frenzy. But that wasn't the plan. So she let the lust pass through her and concentrated on massaging his back with her fingers, feeling tension dissolve and power rise to the surface.

The power astonished her, like a shot of pure oxygen shooting straight from her fingertips into her lungs. She felt enlivened and wide-awake, as she looked into Gilbert's eyes and saw how calm and proud he looked as he studied her. She could feel the muscles of his arms flexing around her and she knew he could easily crush the air out of her. But instead she felt safe, absolutely safe and protected from any rage or storm, whether outside or in herself.

* * *

><p>Gilbert felt Lili's body relax in his arms. She wasn't completely limp, but the nervous whirring energy disappeared and he felt a light alertness glow throughout her body. When her small fingers pressed into his back, he could feel the tightness give way. The fibers of his muscles were loosening and allowing a new force to make its way through them, one that made him feel strong and confident. He looked into Lili's eyes and saw the lovely green world in them, the forest clearing where time stood still and he was safe, absolutely safe.<p>

Somehow, her nightgown's hem ended up around her small waist. Her thighs relaxed and slid open and he stroked her. He wasn't trying to get her excited as he had in the past, but just wanted to feel her, to concentrate on the variety of textures. He heard her breathing accelerate, so he stopped and went back to stroking her face. When his fingers brushed her cheek, he could smell her scent waft through the air. _Like a forest after a spring rain,_ he thought, and it would have sounded stupid if it weren't absolutely true.

He kissed her and he could feel her relax against him. He trailed his fingers back down to her inner thighs and traced between them. She was ready; at least her body was, but what about the rest of her? Gilbert looked into Lili's eyes, searching for the familiar gold and orange of the forest fire racing through the green. Instead he saw flecks of turquoise and white-gold, like glimpses of sunlight and summer sky through leaves. She was ready.

* * *

><p>Lili remembered the first time Gilbert had entered her in Prague.4 She had been excited and nervous and he had reminded her to breathe. But that had been in a haze of lust, and now she was calm and aware. She helped open herself for him and exhaled and inhaled as he gradually entered her. It shouldn't have felt so novel—they had done this just last night—but the mood was different. She reminded herself not to start thrusting or grinding against him. Just be still, she told herself as they lay on their sides, just let him be here.<p>

She found that if she breathed deeply enough, she could relax and simply feel him in her. By the two of them lying still, she could feel his whole length inside her and it was as if waves of energy were pulsing into her and he wasn't doing a thing. Gilbert's upper hand caressed her face and ran along her breast, waist and hip. She could feel it trembling slightly and she wanted to tell him that he was doing so well, showing even greater control than last night, and she was so proud of him and loved him so much.

Lili raised her hand and ran her fingers along his face. Now she could feel the tension in his jaw and she traced lightly, hoping to draw it away. When he looked down at her, she caught her breath. His eyes were the deep red of roses, flecked with royal purple. She had never seen such a color before. She felt her heart open to him and her body melt against his. The particles of negative and positive energy meshed with each other and she felt weightless and grounded at the same time. She had never seen him look so _noble._

"_Du bist mein Held_," she whispered and kissed him, open-eyed, unwilling to let the vision go.5

* * *

><p>_<br>It was a good thing they were lying on their sides, Gilbert thought. It wasn't as easy to thrust hard in that position. So he called upon what Yao's books had taught him to calm and center himself and lay there, holding Lili in his arms. And she held him; he could feel her warm soft grip around him and he realized that all the friction and moving of the past had never really let him _feel_ her. But now he could, just by lying still, and she felt awesome.

When Lili whispered and kissed him, he felt something break in his chest. He loved her because she had seen all of him and she had never been disgusted. But as she gazed at him now, he saw wonder in her eyes, as if she were seeing some marvelous creature from a medieval bestiary. No one had ever looked at him like that before and no one had ever said that he was their hero.

He shifted slightly and she murmured, a sweet little noise. It felt exquisite to feel her move around him,sending little pulses along his length. He steadied himself and looked back into her eyes. He could see himself in her wide pupils and he knew that she could see herself in his and the realization cracked his chest a little more. We are in each other, he thought. He kissed her and teased her tongue into his mouth, enjoying how she tasted and felt. _Like our first kiss_, he recalled, and he felt his lips curve into a smile at the memory.6

And when he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he felt the final crack in his chest give way, like a dam under pressure. The purity of her intent shone in her face and reached around him, pulling him further into her. She was no child, despite her youthful appearance, but an adult woman, lovely and wise. Suddenly he felt sorry for how he had imagined her over their past encounters. She was _not _a tiger, to be tamed and drained of its life blood for his selfish purpose. He was _not_ some stallion, driven to mount and hump away for a few seconds. They were in the form of mortals, but free of the burden of death and the need to replace themselves. They were meant for better things. They were meant for this.

* * *

><p>Lili clung to Gilbert as he gently rocked into her. She rested her head against his chest and let the little waves lap at her. At one time, she would have forced them to become deeper and wilder until she sank under, but now she rested upon them. She felt herself floating out onto some calm, endless sea and Gilbert was with her and she felt safe and overwhelmingly happy.<p>

It wasn't so difficult now to remember to breathe and keep her body's movements slow and mild. It was worth it to feel him so completely in her and to give and receive loving energy through every part of their bodies. As Lili rested against his chest, she could feel warmth rising through his skin and she wondered what it meant. She looked up at him and she saw tears running down his face. She felt compassion rise in her and she gently rose up to kiss them away. He had been kind and tender towards her, and she would be the same.

Even as she caught his tears with her lips, Lili realized they were not borne of shame or self-loathing. She had wept earlier, and she had not felt sad, but overwhelmed by his loving words to her. What had she said or done, what had he felt, to cause these tears?

"_Ich liebe dich, mein Lieblingsjunge_," she whispered between kisses.7 His arms tightened around her, and she ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

* * *

><p>This is what he had always longed for, Gilbert realized as Lili's soft lips moved along his cheeks. Even when he had thought he had found it earlier with her, those moments had been mere shades of this. Those times had merely threatened to move him to tears, but this had broken the dam. And he didn't feel weak or ashamed because they were tears of joy, to know this kind of union with another being. Who would imagine that being conscious during sex was better than losing consciousness?<p>

He felt himself throbbing within her, but it wasn't with impatience to begin moving. It was like being massaged, surrendering to a contact that eased away tension and brought peace. And all this time, he could look into the eyes of his lovely girl and realize that she was there with him, alert with love for him.

He sighed and felt so relaxed, that it was no longer an effort to keep from moving vigorously. He could stay here forever, he thought, and look into Lili's eyes, kiss her, and feel her warmth around him even as he cradled her forever. _Sehr schnuckelig_, he thought, and it actually sounded better than previous options.8

* * *

><p>When Lili noted that Gilbert's tears had stopped flowing, she rested her head against his chest. Even as she had kissed him, she had noted a light from within him. He's all right, she told herself, as she felt herself gently rocking in the ocean. He was here with her, and they were safe in each other's arms. She closed her eyes and adjusted her breathing to his.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a dream, Gilbert thought as he blinked his eyes. A beautiful, awesome dream of a union without hurry or madness. But then he tried to turn, and he realized that he had fallen asleep inside Lili. <em>Mein Gott<em>, he thought, that was pretty cool. And she was still asleep, her arm draped around his side, her head leaning against his chest. He looked down and stroked her hair with his free hand. She mumbled and burrowed her head against him.

For a second, Gilbert debated waking her up so they could change positions. But then he realized that he wasn't that uncomfortable and obviously she wasn't. He would check in a couple more hours, he decided, and he rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling the scent of wildflowers in a forest grove. He had no reason to leave, he decided as he closed his eyes, and plenty to stay.

**I know not everyone enjoys the sexy times, but I tried to make this more than a graphic description of Tab A going into Slot B. It took me a while to write this because of the emotional content. So what do you think? What does this reveal about Gilbert and Lili's relationship? It might seem to be a sweet interval, but do you think this will change either or both of these characters? Please review!**

* * *

><p>1 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpt 38 "What's Weird in my World"<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpt 94, "Genderbend" Part I.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 14 "Kidnapped!"

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 25 "Lust"

5 German: You are my hero

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, chpt. 6 "Best Party on the Block!"

7 German: I love you, my darling boy.

8 German: so cozy, snug, warm


	120. Chapter 114 Aubade

**Chpt 114 Aubade**1

Lili awoke, wrapped in Gilbert's arms. She checked the clock on the bedstand and saw that she had ten minutes before she had planned to wake up. She shifted and gasped slightly. _He's still in me_, she thought and the feeling brought a little smile to her face. She noted him pressing further against and in her, and she felt an overwhelming rush of love come over her. He was her knight, her love, her darling boy, and she wanted to snuggle against him until he awoke and they could kiss and talk again. But the stupid alarm would buzz and she would have to prepare herself and Bruno to drive eight hours back to Vaduz and her boss.

Maybe there was time for _something_. She kissed him, little nipping kisses from his collarbone to his lips, until he shook his head and blinked his eyes open. "Mmmm," he sighed, and when he saw her, he smiled lazily.

"_Meine schöne Dame," _he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.2 As he caressed her face and neck, she felt him slip out of her. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Lili replied. She loved to see the burgundy color in his eyes, the sign that he was content and at peace. "And you?"

"A weird awesome dream," he murmured. "No, more than a dream, because I know we did it." His eyes focused upon Lili's and she smiled. "This was our first time trying this, Lili. Maybe it's beginner's luck, but _wow_."

"Ja," she replied, running her hand down his arm and marveling at the curve and swell of his muscles. "What was your favorite part?"

"When you called me your hero," he whispered. "Do you know what that means to me, Lili?"

She could imagine it, but not know it in her bones. "Can you tell me?"

"It means," he hesitated, "that I'm not just your pet or stud or hot boyfriend. It means I'm something I've always wanted to be, but no one else saw."

Lili pondered this. "Not even Ludwig when he was a little boy? Or Friedrich Groß?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I was Friedrich's nation and he loved me, but I wasn't his hero. I was his charge. And Ludwig only thought I was a hero when he was tiny and didn't know any better."

Lili stroked his face and nuzzled him. "You are my hero, _mein Ritter_," she whispered. "So powerful, yet so disciplined."

"The Tao practices helped," Gilbert admitted. He squeezed Lili closer to him, treasuring her praise and sweetness. "How about you?"

Lili tried to remember the most important moments that came to her last night. "When you called me your dearest love," she whispered. "It's one thing for someone who has never loved to say that, and another when someone who has had many relationships to say that."

"That was when you started crying," Gilbert said. He traced her cheek. Lili could feel the tears well up again. She nodded.

"Ah _Geliebte,_ you exceed all others," he murmured. Lili tried to burrow between his chest and armpit, but he coaxed her to look at him. "No really," Gilbert insisted, "When you came at me, it was like this irresistible force." He paused, uncertain of what to say. "I thought I knew what love was, but I didn't." He pressed his palm against her cheek and she pressed back, eyes closed even as tears welled under her eyelashes and she smiled. "Now I know what it means to say '_Ich liebe dich' _and to feel it on all levels. It's you, Lili, it's you."

"I adore you," she murmured before the tears crested in her eyes. "I want the world's nations to honor you, even if they only know a tenth of what I know about you."

Gilbert loved the words she used: _honor, respect, hero_. They moved him beyond any praise for his bravery, resilience, or awesomeness. When she called him awesome, he knew it meant 'awe-inspiring' not some trivial adjective someone like the United States or Poland would use to describe a TV show or temporary mood. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and be cradled, to offer safety and be safe in return. _Ach,Lili,_he thought, if only you knew the power you had over me.

The alarm rang, and Lili growled as she turned it off. _Darling girl, _Gilbert thought as she smacked the snooze button. When she looked at him, he grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her face, ears, neck and shoulders. "

"Do you have to leave today?" Gilbert asked. "Can't you do videoconferencing with your boss?"

"I wish I could," Lili said. "But they're not very technologically gifted." She inwardly cursed her boss's refusal to do more than email.

Gilbert rolled over so Lili was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her upper body so they lay skin to skin. "When you say things like that," he said, "I dream of swapping or replacing Saxony with you."

"I don't think he'd agree to that," Lili laughed. "Unless you worked really hard to convince him that being a principality was better than being a German state." She was astonished when Gilbert didn't laugh at the silly idea. Instead he studied her.

"What if we did, Lili?" He asked. "What if we let him be the Principality of Liechtenstein and you were part of Germany, one of the most successful states of Eastern Germany?"

Lili froze. She had never thought of this. In her weakest moments, she had imagined becoming a canton or state of Switzerland or Austria, but not swapping with a current entity. She didn't think she liked. "I don't know," she said, "that's asking a lot."

To her relief, Gilbert nodded. "Ja, it is," he said as he smoothed her hair. As his hands ran down her scalp, back and buttocks, she felt a little crackle of electricity rise under them. "It's just fantasizing," he said, and he smiled so sweetly, she believed him.

"Do you _really_ need to leave today?" Gilbert repeated as he pressed her closer to him.

"Ja, I'm afraid so," Lili sighed. She thought about poor Bruno needing his morning meal and walk, the long drive. "But remember, Gilbert, we will meet in Paris in less than a week!"

"Ja," he said, and his eyes lit up with mischief. "I'll let you go, _Liebling,_ if you agree to these conditions."

"Tell me what the conditions are," Lili said. She remembered some of the key points Vash had told her about negotiations.

"One, you and I will spend every night in Paris together. Two, every night there you and I will practice this awesome love stuff. Three, you will have lunch with me everyday, and we'll have lots of public displays of affection, even if that means giving Austria and Hungary cavities."

Lili thought they were doable conditions. Only seven more days until they were in Paris. "Anything else, _mein Ritter?_" She whispered.

Gilbert smiled, and it was a mix of sweetness and danger. "No vintage porn or touching yourself, _Liebling_. And wear the corset at least eight hours every day." When Lili raised her eyebrows, he added, "It doesn't have to be tight, but just think of it as me hugging you throughout the week. _Meine Dame, _ be as chaste and eager as I will be. Can you do that?"

Lili's nod coincided with the ringing of the clock' alarm. She heard Bruno whimper in his crate and Gilbird began to chirp and flutter about his cage. It was time to leave the dream world and go.

* * *

><p>1 "Morning song"-one of the forms of medieval love lyrics. This is when lovers hear bird song and realize that it is morning and time to depart. An important part of the courtly love literary tradition. (Poor Gilbert missed out on courtly love during his time as a Teutonic Knight).<p>

2 German: my beautiful lady


	121. Chapter 115 Bad Touch!

**Chpt 115 Bad Touch!**

**Sorry, it took me so long to update, but school is about to start and I was having a tough time getting this chapter started. Hope you enjoy it!**

Sure, go out and have a good time with your friends, she said. I'll meet Vash for dinner, she said. I'll wait up for you, she said. That'll be awesome, he said. We won't be out too late anyway, he said, since Francis and Antonio have to attend the meeting tomorrow. That's a good plan, she said.

Of course, good plans often take a bad turn.

* * *

><p>Earlier that evening, Lili had walked over to Vash's hotel. She saw him sitting with his back to her in the lobby. She smiled and thought about sneaking up on him, but remembered that he reacted badly to surprises. As she walked up to him, ready to turn so she would end up facing him, she heard him talking earnestly in English . She couldn't help it; she froze and listened.<p>

"It's nice here," he said. "Have you ever been to Paris?" Pause. "You should visit someday." Pause. "Yes, but there are a lot of nice parks here. Good for walking and jogging. And you can eat at crepe stands; you can get fillings like chocolate, fruit, ham, cheese—" The other person must have interrupted him. "Yes," Vash replied, "I'm sure there are vegetarian restaurants in Paris. Paris has everything. There are these flea markets where you can find the most amazing things. Some of it is overpriced, of course, but you can find real bargains at the right ones. What's that? I don't think they have that over here, they have their own department stores. No, I haven't been to them, I'm not much of a shopper." A pause, and she could see her brother's ears turn pink with embarrassment. "No, I didn't mean it that way." Lili almost had to laugh at how nervous Vash sounded; normally he would argue with someone over what he meant. "A sporting goods store? I didn't know that. I could find out if they have one in Paris, but I'm sure there are French stores that sell the same things. And then we could go hiking in the French Alps, right across from where I live." A pause, and then Vash chuckled. Lili had to put her hands over her mouth; she hadn't heard that kind of soft, warm laugh from him in a while. She didn't know if the sharp pang in her heart was joy for him or loss.

"My sister should be coming any minute now," Vash continued. "Lili. She found you on Facebook?" A long pause. "I don't blame you," he finally said. "Well, I have to look for her. Good night." A pause. "Oh, ja, the time difference. Good morning, then. Uh, you too."

Lili tiptoed away, preparing to make her official arrival. So, she mused to herself, Vash's love interest was a vegetarian who liked hiking, sporting goods stores, and parks. The entity must live further inland in the United States, figured, since she remembered that the East Coast was six hours behind Paris. She wondered what Vash meant by 'I don't blame you' in response to what the other had said.

This time, she deliberately made her footsteps ring on the hotel lobby's floor as she approached him. She made sure Vash could see her, and she was happy to see his familiar wary smile.

* * *

><p>"That was like <em>so<em> awesome when Scotland started squealing like a little bitch." Gilbert propped himself against France's kitchen doorway as Francis beat eggs in a little bowl. It was about two-thirty in the morning, and the two had just staggered back from a club. France had gotten the brilliant idea that they needed scrambled eggs.

"_Doucement_, you did kick him in _les oeufs,_" France mumbled.1 He and Scotland had paired off against Gilbert and Spain in a fight outside The Auld Alliance, a Scottish-style pub. What had started as a good-natured show of strength had degenerated into a serious brawl, thanks to all the ales and stouts the four had drunk.

"Then don' wear a _verdammt_ skirt! Just sayin'." Gilbert staggered over to the stove to watch Francis drizzle olive oil in a cast iron pan. "These are gonna taste like so good right now," he chortled, "I am like totally famished!"

"Honhonhon," France chuckled to himself as he poured the eggs into the pan. He cast a glance at his bleary-eyed friend. "You know who you sound like right now? _La petite Pologne._"2

Gilbert gaped at him. "I do not! I totally do not sound like him! I—" he stopped and slapped his hand over his mouth and glared at Francis, who was humming to himself as he prodded at the eggs with a wooden spatula. "_Schei__ß__e!_ All those _verdammt_ years livin' next door to the little _Schei__ß__kerl!"_3

_ "Moi, _I like Feliks," France shrugged. He winked at his glowering friend. "Now because you are my guest _et ami_, I will give these eggs a special touch." He handed the spatula over to Gilbert, who stared at it as he swayed. "I'm going to add something extra good to these, _non?"_He said over his shoulder as he went to rummage in a cabinet.

_ "_Cheese? Caviar? Beer?" Gilbert blinked, trying to steady himself, or maybe it was the tilting kitchen that needed steadying. "Beer cheese?"

_ "Alors, regards __ç__a!"_4 Francis opened a little dark bottle and poured some dark-looking oil over the softly-set eggs. He grinned at his drunk friend. "_C'est l'huile de truffe noire_!"5

When the oil hit the warm eggs and released its essence, Gilbert reeled back, coughing from the funky odor. "_Schei__ß__e_!" He yelled. "That smells foul! What _is_ that? Cat jizz?" He slid downward against the kitchen doorway into a bundle of limbs, amused at himself. "Kesesese. Cat jizz."

"_Bon soir_." Monaco appeared, daintily stepping over Gilbert. "Or should I say '_bon matin_'?" She looked archly at her older brother and then at the clock. France stared at a chuckling Gilbert, hurt at his friend's insults.

"He doesn't like my food," he mumbled. Then his face flushed with indignation. "_Stupide idiote allemande."_6 He went over to kick Gilbert, but Monique stopped him.

"_Doucement,"_ she said as she wrapped a dishcloth around the pan's handle and took it off the stove. She then rummaged in the utensil drawer for a fork and kissed France on his artfully stubbled cheek. "_Merci, mon cher fr__è__re. Miam_!"7 As she stepped over Gilbert again, he raised his head. "'Night, Monaco!" He slurred.

"_Bon soir, Gilbert_!" Monique swung her long braid over her shoulder and went back to her bedroom with the pan of truffle-scented eggs.

"Kesese, she says my name so cute," Gilbert leaned against the doorway and tried to ease himself up to his feet. He lost his balance as Francis pushed by him, calling, "_Monique, laisse-moi t'aider __à__ manger ces oeufs_8!"

Gilbert blinked as he found himself alone in France's kitchen. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of black truffles hovering in the air. _Mein Gott,_ how could France eat that and think it was wonderful? He scratched himself and remembered that something much tastier was waiting for him upstairs.

After a couple of false starts, Gilbert got to his feet and staggered up the stairs to the room where he and Lili were staying. He pushed open the door and almost tripped over the Aubusson carpet in the dark. He squinted, trying to focus and adjust his vision. He grinned when he could finally make out the curled-up shape in the bed.

"_Lilichen_," he sang as he tried to make his way over without stumbling, "I'm back." He saw her shift, turn and sit up. "Oh, you're wearin' one a' my T-shirts!" He slurred. "Tha's so cute! Didja miss me?" He plopped down on the bed next to her and began nuzzling her.

At the first whiff of his breath, Lili cringed. She could smell stale cigarettes and beer, as well as rank sweat and more smoke from his clothes. She had returned from dinner with Vash around ten pm and sat up, waiting for Gilbert until twelve-thirty in the morning. She didn't expect him to come home early from a night with France and Spain, but this was a work night; she figured they would come back shortly after midnight. She turned on the nightstand lamp, checked the clock, and saw it was three am.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked into Gilbert's bleary, unfocused eyes as he leered at her. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, _he's a wreck._ She could see a bruise around one eye, dried blood on his lower lip, and abrasions and bruises on his cheeks and neck. His sharp chin dug into her shoulder as he leaned against her.

"Did you have fun, Gilbert?" She whispered and he nodded heavily, his movements sending little pains into her muscles and collarbone.

"Ja, we had tapas, we went to this Scottish bar an' met Scotland, we had beer, we paired off an' fought, me an' Spain 'gainst France an' Scotland, an' we won 'cause I'm AWESOME," he hollered and she jumped at the sound and stink of his voice in her face, "an' we had more tapas an' went clubbin' an' Spain's pussywhipped, so he left, an' France an' I danced s'more, an' then we got back an' he made eggs wit' cat jizz, kesesese." His hands strayed from propping himself upright on the bed to snaking around her waist. "an' here I am, _S__üß__e,_ still hungry." He winked at her as he lost his balance and the two fell back onto the bed.

_Not like this, _Lili's mind raced as his hands groped her hips and breasts. His touch was so heavy and careless, unlike last night's sure, knowing caresses. _You don't want it this way,_ she kept trying to send the thought through to him, hoping he'd realize what a terrible mistake one drunken night would be after he had been so proud of his self-control.

_ "_Gimme your _chi_, Lili," he mumbled into her ears and neck between sloppy kisses. She could feel him pulling up the hem of the tee shirt and squeezing her flesh, trying to jam his fingers between her clenched thighs. "C'mon, Lili," he growled. She squirmed and stiffened, but his grip increased, causing her to squeak at the pain. Even when he was this drunk, she could feel his strength.

"Gilbert," she managed to keep her voice steady, "brush your teeth first." He paused, his hands lightening a little. "It'll be better if you brush your teeth."

He looked down at her, his eyes widening as if she had suggested something new yet wonderful. "Ja, I'll be back." He rolled off her and almost off the bed. He caught himself and stood up, swaying. "Don' fall 'sleep, _M__ä__dchen_." He wagged a finger at her as he staggered out.

Lili breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She hoped by the time he returned, the alcohol and late hours would have their effect on him. She waited, and then wondered why it was taking so long for him to brush his teeth. She feared he had passed out in France's bathroom, so she tiptoed into the hallway and to the closed door. She was actually relieved to hear Gilbert retching, and then the sink turn on and the familiar sound of a toothbrush at work. She skittered back to the bed before he would discover her.

When Gilbert returned, he moved more slowly and unsteadily than before. He fell facedown onto the bed and one hand pawed at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Lili said primly. He grunted into the pillow, and she left the room. She took her time, washed her hands and face thoroughly, and then padded back into their bedroom. Gilbert was breathing heavily, limbs sprawled all over the bed.

"You should really take your clothes off before we do anything," Lili murmured. She noted with relief that he barely twitched in response. She undid his belt and fly, and he mumbled but laid like a heavy, unhelpful object as she tugged his pants off. Out of concern and pity, she scrambled behind him and pushed him into resting on his side. Finally, she put a wastebasket by the bed.

_There_, she thought wearily, as she surveyed him, passed out in a deep drunken sleep. Three-thirty in the morning, and she _might_ be able to get four hours of sleep before it was time to get ready for the meeting. At least, Lili thought to herself, curling against his back, he hadn't done anything she would resent or he would regret the next day.

As she rested her face against Gilbert's damp, smoky shirt, she shook her head. The previous night had been so different; he had held and caressed her, rocking gently into her as they kissed. She had felt little strands of energy flow between them, twisting into a strong braid that bound her to him. As she had moved with him, she couldn't tell if she were willing her body or if he were guiding her through the invisible rein. Horse and rider: she couldn't tell which had been which, and the best part was that she had not cared. She had been so overcome that she had suddenly cried out, "_Mein K__ö__nig_!"9 and he had smiled at her with royal-purple eyes and murmured, "_Und du bist meine K__ö__nigin_."10

And as Lili listened to him snore now, she wept for what he had been so willing to throw away.

**I've got just one word for the next chapter: Russia!**

* * *

><p>1 French: Easy…the eggs (testicles). Poor Scotland.<p>

2 French: little Poland

3 German: bastard

4 French: So, watch this!

5 French: It's black truffle oil! France is so proud of himself!

6 French: Stupid German idiot

7 French: Thank you, my dear brother. Yummy!

8 French: Let me help you eat those eggs!

9 German: My king!

10 German: and you are my queen


	122. Chapter 116 Assassin

**Chpt 116 Assassin**

**This one is going out to all the Russia fangirls, namely KorosuKa and lolzmelmel ;)**

After a long madness peace is an assassin in the heart.

-Ned O'Gorman, "Peace, After Long Madness"1

Lili scuffed her shoes along the path through the Tuileries. She had retreated to the garden when it had become clear that Gilbert was not going to show up for lunch. She bought a prepared salad, but she had no stomach for it. Of course she shouldn't have expected him to show up after a long, drunken night, she told herself. The funny part, she thought bitterly as she sat down on a bench, was that _he_ had been the one who had said they were going to eat lunch together everyday in Paris, and one stupid night had made him break his word.

A finger tapped on her shoulder. She turned and looked up, half-hoping it was Gilbert, half-assuming it was Vash or Roderich. But as she stared at the tall, broad figure and the round violet eyes peeking through a forelock of ash-blond hair, a chill ran through her body. _Mein Gott,_ she panicked, _Russia_.

"Liechtenstein! May I join you." It wasn't so much a request as a statement in Slavic-accented German. She nodded, and Russia sat down next to her, smoothing the white silk scarf that draped around his neck. Lili wondered why he would need even that on a mild September afternoon in Paris. The giant nation smiled down at her and she smiled back. At least, she thought, his eyes look friendly.

"Paris has nice parks, da?" Ivan studied the elegant layout of the oldest park in the city. Lili nodded and shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but she didn't want to say anything that might anger him. And there were so many things she could say to anger him about how he and his sister Belarus had raped Gilbert in 1956, and how Ivan had taken advantage of his despair, turning her lover into a weapon against the West and a pet for his own amusement.

Suddenly, Russia leaned over and his long broad fingers pinched her nose. "Boop!" He laughed. Lili stared at him. He showed her his fist, eyes wide with childlike mischief. "I got your nose," he said. Lili was confused until he showed her how his thumb protruding between his fingers looked like a nose tip. She sighed in relief and it almost sounded like laughter. Ivan grinned.

"You know," he said, "you should thank me." Lili was confused, and Ivan's smiling lips and serious violet eyes didn't make her feel any wiser. He waited, and she puzzled over what she should thank him for. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Of course, Mr. Russia, how rude of me," she said, "I'm very grateful that you and your sister settled for arbitration in The Hague!2 That was really very wise and merciful of you, and—"

Ivan held up a long finger and shook his head. "Not that," he said, mischief dancing in his eyes. "You should thank me for East—I mean, Gilbert." His eyes grew thoughtful. "I saved his life, you know. I taught him manners and took care of him—" Lili had some tart words about that, but she restrained herself—" and I returned him back to his brother with no problem when he wanted to go." Ivan gently tapped her forehead. "And that is why you are able to have him now, da?"

She nodded, and the anger she had nursed for so long against Russia began to thaw. He was right, she knew, and even though it had come at a terrible price, Gilbert's empathy and maturity had been bought during his time under communism. It could have gone so wrong, she realized, his anger and cruelty intensifying after all the brutality he had suffered.

"You are good for him, stubborn, nimble mountain goat," Ivan said softly. When Lili looked puzzled at his words, he winked at her. "That's what I called you after you refused to give me back my people in 1945," he explained.3 "I didn't know whether to bomb you for your refusal or toast you for your courage," he chuckled, gazing into the distant past. When he turned to face her again, his eyes were kind. "I want him to win the fight," he said, "and not just because my bosses think it will be good for me, but because it will be good for him. And you."

The tension in Lili's muscles began to thaw and she exhaled gratefully. The monstrous Ivan of the past had been real, just as the cruel, domineering Prussia had once been real. No one could deny history and the scars it left. And maybe Russia was playing a deeper game than she could ever imagine, but she was too tired and relieved to second guess him. For now, she was glad that the last crystals of hatred in her heart were dissolving in the Paris sun as the large handsome nation beamed down at her.

When Lili looked up at him, she could feel tears filling her eyes. "Thank you," she said and she meant it. She patted his large powerful hand and marveled at how tiny hers looked in _ could _have crushed her back in 1945, she realized, and for some reason he hadn't. She was grateful for that too.

Ivan was about to say something, when they heard a male voice calling something in a Slavic language. Lili felt his tendons stiffen under her fingertips. The voice grew closer and she realized it was Lithuania's and she made out the name, "Natasha."

Russia looked down at her and Lili saw panic in his wide lavender-colored eyes. "I have to go," he muttered. "Take care of Little—Gilbert, da?" He stared earnestly at her and she nodded. He stood up and straightened his dress shirt and scarf. "If Lithuania or Belarus ask if you have seen me, say 'no', da?"

"Gladly," Lili replied, and Ivan smiled. He darted behind immaculately trimmed hedges, surprisingly light-footed and quick for such a large, powerfully built nation. It was almost comical, she thought that such a terrifying nation could be frightened of his delicate sister. She checked the time and sighed; the meeting would resume in ten minutes. She suddenly felt very lonely and wondered if anyone would miss her if she skipped out and went shopping among the _p__â__tisseries. _Dutifully, her feet dragged her back to the meeting hall, where nations laughed and chatted in pairs and groups as they got back to work.

As Lili sat at the table, watching Vash text and check his phone and Ludwig studiously ignore her, she felt a strange calmness enter her heart. She could look at Russia now and not feel that cold blade of hatred aimed towards him; she could even look at Belarus and feel only a distant pity for the beautiful nation who scorned others' affection for something she could never have. She felt at peace with them and herself, even with Gilbert and last night's shameful behavior; so much so, that when she saw him waiting for her outside at the day's end , wary and defiant, her first reaction was to take his hand rather than smack him.

* * *

><p>1 Ned O'Gorman (1929-present) is an American poet who lives and writes in New York City. The complete text of "Peace, after Long Madness" can be found at the Academy of American Poets website, poets dot org.<p>

2 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 87, "Instruments"

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 27 "Envy"


	123. Chapter 117 Alchemy

**Chpt 117 Alchemy**

**Warning for lemon-flavored fluff at the end. And alchemy. Because what is a fanfic based on an anime with European characters without alchemy? ;)**

Doing, a filthy pleasure, is, and short;

And done, we straight repent us of the sport:

Let us not then blindly rush on unto it

Like lustful beasts that only know to do it:

-Ben Jonson "By Gaius Petronious"1

Gilbert didn't meet Lili's eyes until she took his hand and led him to a small park away from the curious gaze of other nations. Only when they sat down, did he look at her, and she noted the deep violet rings against greenish-tinged skin. His black eye was a dark purple and when he pulled his lips into a pale copy of a smirk, a little line of fresh blood appeared on his swollen lip.

"Ja, I know," he sighed before she could say anything. "I'm an idiot, ein_ Arschloch_ _und_ _ein schleißlich Freund._2 _Es tut mir leid, _Lili, and I don't blame you for being angry at me. I'm angry at myself." He exhaled and studied the ground.

"I'm not angry," Lili said. "Sad and disappointed, but not angry." She tried to squeeze his hand, but he drew it away.

"You really know how to make me feel even worse, huh, Lili?" Gilbert studied the dry grass and cement pathway in the modest little park. "I mean, I drank too much, I pissed off Francis and I don't even remember what I did, I came upstairs and—" He pinched his lips together and Lili saw how hard he tried to control himself, "and, you know." His voice cracked. "And I couldn't even get out of bed until it was past lunch, and I had a splitting headache and the dry heaves." He braced his elbows on his thighs and ran his fingers through his messy silver-blonde hair. "Anyone else would be slapping and kicking me and calling me the crappiest boyfriend who ever lived, and you say you're just sad and disappointed."

Now Lili felt the first flickers of anger well up in her. "What do you want me to say, Gilbert? That I hate you? That I'm done with you? That we've come so far and done so much, and now I'll abandon you?" She watched his hands slide to cover his eyes. "Ja, you drank too much, and you failed to meet two of the conditions _you_ had set for us this week.3 I'm disappointed but I'll get over it. What _really_ upsets me is that you got into a stupid brawl that could have seriously injured you _five weeks_ before you must fight for your very existence against your own brother! We heal faster than mortals, but what if you had broken bones or torn tendons or muscles? They would have healed, but you still would not have been in fighting prime in October. Why do I need to beat you up about that?"

"Not that," he grumbled. "Ja, it was stupid, but France and Scotland are easy. It was later, when I came to bed and—" he gripped his head hard, the tension making his hands' tendons stand out against his skin, "All I worked for, all that self-control and denial, and I just _blew it_, and I can't even remember if it was any fun or not. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry, _meine Dame_."

When she heard him choke on the last words, Lili's irritation softened into compassion. "Nothing happened, Gilbert. Ja, you were drunk and you were horny, but you fell asleep before anything happened." This time when she reached out to caress his hands, he didn't pull away from her. She could feel the tension from his quivering facial muscles running through his hands. "That's one thing you don't have to be ashamed of, _Schatz_."

"_That's_ a relief," he snorted. "At least I'm not a total failure."

"No, you're not," Lili said. She squeezed his wrists. "Look at me, Gilbert." He let her pull his hands from his head and he stared dully at her. "You had one crazy wild night and now you're paying the price. You'll recover and things will be better, ja?" She smiled but he didn't respond. "What is it?"

"Just once, Lili, I want to be right about something. Just once."

"You've been right about plenty of things."

"Name one," he sneered, and Lili pursed her lips. She was almost ready to tell him that he was right and she couldn't think of a single instance, but she wasn't going to lie to punish him for his foul mood.

"Remember the night you told me about _chi _and the Taoist art of love? You were right to stop me when I was going to do something that I would have been ashamed of afterwards.4 You are right that you can't expect everyone to be happy with your dreams and goals, that justice can be bought, but skill can't. You were right that I had no reason to doubt your fidelity when we traveled through the United States."5 Her voice dropped to a whisper as she remembered more times when Gilbert had been correct. "When I wanted us to switch roles, you tried to warn me, and you were right about that.6 When you showed me your will, you were right that Vash never asked me what I wanted."7 Even as the realization saddened her, recent events brought a little smile to her lips. "I overheard him talking to his mystery lover and it was all, 'we will do this' and 'you'd like this' and I thought, 'Mein Gott, that's how he's always talked to me!'" She nudged Gilbert's shoulder and was relieved to see him smile.

"Vash has no game, Lili," he said, and they both laughed softly. "It's funny and it's sad, too," Lili replied. "I want it to work out for him, I really do! But then I hear him talking to this person on his phone and I just have to shake my head."

"I predict that he'll either blow it or he has found someone who understands him and he or she doesn't mind." Gilbert looked at her, and his contempt and self-hatred were gone. "I guess I was actually right about a couple of things after all, hmm?" Lili nodded.

"But last night was still pretty awful," she said. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips. "You should do some kind of penance."

"_Jawohl, meine Dame." _Gilbert winked at her. "But I set two limits. I don't want to be beaten or spanked and I don't want to be insulted." He drew himself up and jutted out his chin. Lili studied him, wondering what had led to this refusal. He looked so proud and mature, she thought, and she wondered if the past couple of months had unleashed the cruel, old Gilbert. But then he looked at her and she saw his eyes were calm, not angry, and she realized something better had happened within him.

"_Jawohl, mein Ritter_," she slid back easily into their favorite roles. "But you shamed yourself and frightened and disappointed me last night. Do you have any ideas of an appropriate penance or shall I propose my own?"

"I propose to be at your service, your complete disposal, all day tomorrow," he replied. "Anything you ask of me, I'll do it. Any ideas of what that might be, _meine Dame?_"

"Hmmm." Lili sat and thought and then she took out her smartphone and pulled up her notetaking function. As she told him what she wanted him to do for her the next day, she tapped in notes, their own form of contract. When she had finished with her ideas, she showed it to Gilbert, he agreed and they kissed instead of shaking hands. He stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well done, _Geliebte_. Let's get some dinner now." He looked down at her and his smirk was warm and mischievous. "It's an early night for me, I guess, because I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

* * *

><p>But thus, thus, keeping endless holiday,<p>

Let us together closely lie and kiss,

There is no labour, nor no shame in this;

This hath pleased, doth please, and long will please; never

Can this decay, but is beginning ever.

-Ben Jonson, "By Gaius Petronious"

The last day of the September world meeting began for Lili with breakfast in bed. She had asked Gilbert to sleep in another of Francis's guestrooms the previous night, so seeing him standing by her bed with a tray of coffee, fresh fruit and pancakes was her first glimpse of him. His fight wounds were already healing and he actually looked very presentable for 7:30 in the morning.

He sat and sipped coffee with her as she ate, and she told him the gossip she had heard from other nations. Many were more excited about the upcoming fight than meeting, and Lili told him whom she thought supported him and who preferred his brother Ludwig. Then it was time for her to get ready for the final meeting. When she kissed Gilbert goodbye, she felt her heart skip with anticipation for the rest of the day.

Her excitement grew as she entered the building and saw clusters of nations whispering and looking at her. When she entered the meeting room, Lili saw the Baltic nations, Ukraine, Poland, Seychelles, Belgium and Spain crowded around her place. As she drew closer, she overheard Estonia say, "Maybe they're really meant for me, since they are also my flower."

"Look, Lili!" Katyusha grabbed her arm and pulled her through the cluster to her table. When Lili saw the bouquet of cornflowers, white lilies and greenery, she brought her hands up to her mouth. He did manage it after all, she thought to herself. "Does it have a card? Who sent them?" Ukraine asked.

The card only said "_für meine Dame," _but Lili didn't even need that. "An admirer," she said sweetly as her fingers danced over the flowers. Katyusha's eyes widened as the other nations complimented Lili on the flowers. "Lili, does Gilbert know about this?" she whispered.

"I believe he does," Estonia said as he, Latvia and Lithuania drew away. He smiled. "And I actually think he's fine with it." He winked at Lili, as Ukraine held her hand to her mouth. "Oh no, Edouard, you don't want to make East Germany mad at you! He's always been a great fighter and have you seen how strong and muscular he looks now? You have no chance, you—"

"Kasia, like the flowers are from Gilbert!" Poland finally exploded. The Baltics, even Lithuania, laughed at Ukraine's embarrassment. "It's like so totally obvious."

Lili patted her blushing friend's arm. "It's okay, Katyusha," she said. "Gilbert's not usually one to send flowers, and there was no name of the card, so I can see you might think that." She leaned closer and whispered, "It doesn't help that Estonia can say the most outrageous things with a straight face."

As she sat through the first half of the meeting, Lili enjoyed playing with her flowers. She didn't mind admiration from her friends, but when strange nations kept staring and whispering, she started to feel uncomfortable. It was actually a relief to put the arrangement in front of her so she was obscured and safe from Germany's icy gaze or Belarus's narrow-eyed resentment. Vash sat next to her, engrossed in texting his mystery lover. He even chuckled to himself a few times, and Lili noted that whichever American entity it was, at least he or she seemed to amuse her brother.

At lunch, she waited with Austria and Hungary for Gilbert to arrive. Last night she had reminded him that one of his conditions for the week had been public displays of affection, so he took full advantage of her demand that it be part of his penance. When Gilbert's arm wasn't around Lili's shoulders or waist, his hand was busy rubbing her thigh. She loved how affectionate he was, how he would kiss her hair, cheek or even neck during lunch. She would lean into him or kiss back, until Austria finally put down his fork, exhaled forcefully and said, "I'm so sorry that Elizabeta and I have interrupted your—_mating rituals—_by taking you out to eat in public. If you'd like to pay the bill and leave, so you can get to your business—"

"—Are you two jealous?" Gilbert smirked as he cuddled Lili so closely that she ended up in his lap. She couldn't help laughing when he tickled her sides and then kissed her nose. "Has your relationship lost its spark?" His voice took on the earnestness of a late-night American television commercial. "Has your love life dwindled down to an exchange of Mozart sonatas and frying pans? Then you need my awesome Prussian Love Secrets! Kesesese."

"And we'll even add Liechtensteiner Love Tips as a special gift!" Lili cried as they giggled.

"Speaking of frying pans," Elizabeta growled, reaching for her purse. "Really, you two, it's gone past undignified and into gross."

"All right," Gilbert helped Lili slide back to her seat. "We will show pity and understanding towards your sad joyless lives. We'll behave." He and Lili sat with their hands in their laps, trying to look serious. Lili suddenly reached behind him and pinched his butt.

"Minx!" Gilbert cried as she burst into laughter and Elizabeta rolled her eyes and Roderich threw his napkin down on the table. "Don't you have any compassion for these two?" He could barely get the words out as he grabbed her hand and they play wrestled. Finally, Austria threatened to leave and make them pay the bill, so Gilbert and Lili behaved themselves as they finished the meal.

Gilbert walked the other nations back to the World Meeting building and kissed Lili. "I've got to get things for ready for tonight. See you soon, _Liebling_." Lili went to the security desk to retrieve her flowers (she didn't want to leave them unprotected in the meeting room during the lunch break) and then to the meeting.

When Lili returned to France's house, she could hear male voices in the kitchen. She peeped through the doorway and saw Francis shadowing Gilbert and asking questions as he chopped and mixed ingredients. She was glad that the two were friendly again. She went upstairs and found the bathroom had been cleaned and there were unlit scented candles around the tub and on the counter there was a little box with bath bombs and lotion in her favorite floral scents. _He is so good to me,_Lili smiled.

She heard Gilbert gallop upstairs, whistling. "So, Francis and Monique have plans to go out tonight and they're leaving in about an hour," he told her. "Would _meine Dame_ like her bath now or after they leave?" He leaned against the bathroom door and winked at her.

"When they leave, so I'll check my e-mail and blog now." Lili kissed him. She could smell the Spanish Leather cologne he had taken to wearing and it threatened to seduce her into a longer embrace. But she pulled away reluctantly and smiled at him. "So, in an hour, ja?"

"Ja," He purred. "I'll finish prepping dinner. If I don't get back to the kitchen, Francis will start freestyling with my ingredients." He clattered downstairs, and she could hear the two laughing and teasing each other as she checked messages and updated her blog. She heard Monaco return, and hear her voice join the conversation. Finally, she heard the sound of farewells and wishes for a good evening, the door open and close, and then the muffled sound of a soccer game on a television set. Lili tiptoed downstairs.

"Bath time, _Lielbing_," Gilbert wiped his hands clean on a kitchen towel and they went upstairs. He began running the bath water while Lili undressed and put on her fluffy bathrobe. When she entered the bathroom, she saw him lighting the candles, setting off a haze of jasmine and lilacs. Lili turned off the lights and disrobed, daintily stepping into the warm bath.

"Ahh, it's strategic bombing!" Gilbert dropped a bath bomb into the water, right above Lili's lap. The ball fizzled and spun, releasing its jasmine scent and oils. Lili ran the softened water up and down her arms and Gilbert cupped his hands and poured it over her shoulders and back. He wet her hair and shampooed it, pulling it up and out. "You know," he said as he studied her, "I think you could rock a faux hawk." He grabbed a hand mirror and showed Lili; she laughed.

As Gilbert began to rub her down with jasmine soap, she held out her arms to him. "Come join me," she said and she could see him hesitate. "Come on, _Schatz_, it's so much fun to bathe together and the tub is large enough."

"I've got to finish dinner," he mumbled and Lili shrugged. "You can do that while I dress and dry my hair," she said. "I'll smell like flowers!" He protested, and she laughed, "That hasn't stopped you before." Gilbert thought, shrugged, shed his clothes, and climbed into the bath, displaced water splashing along the tub's edges. Lil leaned against his chest and stomach, peering up to kiss him as he ran soapy hands along her body. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her or ran his fingers through her soapy hair, creating little waves and ridges.

They finally unplugged the tub, stood up and rinsed off under the shower. Gilbert dried himself off and then blotted Lili dry with a clean towel. She noted with amusement how diligent he was about her breasts, behind, and between her legs. She wrapped her hair in the towel and put on her bathrobe. Gilbert threw on his clothes and when she kissed him, she smiled. "You do smell like flowers," she whispered.

"I'm so awesome I can get away with it," he smirked and she nodded. Gilbert went downstairs to finish dinner, and Lili went to their guest room to dress and blow her hair dry.

When she came downstairs, she saw that he had opened a bottle of Riesling to air and he was drinking a beer as he worked on the sauce for _Königsberger Klopse. _Lili's mouth started watering; she had liked the piquant meatballs the first time he had made them, and she loved that he could make the delicate sauce from memory. She could smell potatoes boiling and see a bowl of salad on the counter. "Can I help with anything?" She asked.

"You can pour yourself some wine, Lili." She did and sat at the table, which had already been set. _So industrious_, she thought. She felt awkward sitting alone while he cooked, so she went back to the kitchen and watched him. She liked how confidently he moved in a friend's kitchen, how sure and unfussy his actions were as he tempered the egg yolk for the sauce and managed the burners' different temperatures.

They brought the meal into the dining room and chatted about how much fun it had been to tease Austria and Hungary. Lili told Gilbert about the other nations' reactions to the flowers he had sent, and he laughed when she told him about Ukraine's worry that they had come from someone else. "God has a special place in his heart for her," He said, taking a sip of wine. "She is so sweet and earnest, a little too much."

After dinner, they strolled around the neighborhood, stopped at the ice cream store Berthillon, where Lili tried violet and rose petal ice creams for the first time. "Princess ice cream," Gilbert had teased as he ate salted caramel and chocolate. Lili shrugged and enjoyed the sweet violet and spicy rich rose. She liked the Marais district, where France lived, and Gilbert pointed out the stone building with the tower where the great alchemist, Nicholas Flamel, supposedly worked.

"I'm so glad none of my bosses wasted my time and money on that stuff," Gilbert laughed as they walked past the house. "Do you know England's brilliant Isaac Newton believed he could find the Philosopher's Stone?" He shook his head. "Racing neck and neck with Liebniz in discovering the calculus by day and working on crazy experiments at night."

Lili pondered what she remembered of the books she had read. As they turned towards home, she blurted out, "We're alchemists, Gilbert."

He smiled at her indulgently, like a parent whose child has claimed she knows where the sun goes at night. "How so, Lili?"

"Alchemy is about transformation," she said, "taking different objects and combining them in such a way to bring about a new substance. If I remember correctly," she continued, "alchemy books talk about the union or marriage of opposites, symbolized by king and queen. They unify and create something new."

"That sounds like mortal biology, Lili." Gilbert began to singsong, "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they lie in bed together and the man plants a seed in the woman's belly, and it grows into a baby."

"Nein, that is only the most basic level," Lili said. "It is the purification of the two components, then the union that leads not to a baby but something finer and rarer. The poor alchemists thought it would be the Philosopher's Stone that would allow them to turn lead into gold, but _I_ think it is closer to what _we've _ been doing." She took his hand and smiled hopefully at him.

"So we're love alchemists, hmm?" Gilbert asked. She nodded, and she saw him mull the idea over in his head. "It makes sense. It even fits in with Tao, and what Yao told me about yin and yang and how Taoist sex balances those two energies. That's why I need your _chi_, Lili," he nudged her, "to balance out my hot, active, angry yang!"

"But I need your yang to balance my yin!" Lili nudged back. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Gimme your chi, Gilbert," she growled into his ear as he swooped her in a hug.

"Nein, Lili, not before the fight," he whispered. They were back at France's house, Gilbert fumbling for the key Francis had loaned him. "Besides, " he said as he opened the door and she walked in, "When I see Yao on Sunday, I'm sure he will ask me if I've been getting enough _chi_ from you." He looked significantly at her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands upon her behind.

"You know why I got so drunk last night, Lili?" He asked, studying her green eyes."It just felt so good to be out of control. All this time of being careful. Don't drink too much, don't cum in her, don't make _her_ cum, _mein Gott_, it just got to be too much." He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"But you have been so good, so disciplined and hard-working, Gilbert." Lili thought of his strict training regimen, his reduced beer intake, the Taoist art of love and their own experiments in Karezza. Her life had been so easy compared to hers, she thought. "_Liebling_, if you're going to let yourself go, at least be conscious, so you can enjoy and remember it!"

He shook his head and sighed. "I can't do that yet, Lili. I love the new stuff, I really do, but sometimes I just want to stop thinking and let it go. Don't you want that, Liebling?" He traced his hand down her cheek. "That's what I want to do for you tonight," he whispered. "Let yourself go, _meine Dame_, let me do all the work and give you all the pleasure."

Lili remembered how exhilarating it was to feel the waves crash over her head, the way words and thoughts fell overboard when she came, and how relaxed she felt when she turned and saw him lying next to her. But she also recalled how the new lovemaking had made her feel greater than that, and how astonished she had been when she had seen Gilbert as he lay calmly and masterfully in her. What would happen to _that_, she wondered, if they went back to the regular ways?

"Of course it's nice not to think," she said. But when he smiled at her, she burst out, "But do you know what I see in you when we make love like we have for the past few nights?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she rushed on. "You are like a king or hero to me, Gilbert. I look into your eyes and I see such beautiful colors, such strength and power I almost forget to breathe. I adore you then, because I see you in your majesty." Tears came to her eyes and she blushed at how foolish her thoughts must have sounded once they left her mind and entered the air.

"In my majesty?" Gilbert's voice was barely a whisper. "You adore me?"

Lili nodded, afraid of looking at him. She imagined that someone as down-to-earth as Gilbert would laugh at her dramatic words. She burrowed her head into his chest, but he tilted her finger with his chin to make her look at him. He studied her, his eyes growing darker and more purple as she peered at him. Suddenly he swooped her into his arms, bridal style.

"Tell me, my little white queen, what you would like tonight." His voice was low and pleasing, and Lili twined her arms around his neck.

"I want to give you one round of _chi_ for your last training in China," she whispered. "And then I want you within me and we'll do it Karezza-style." She leaned closer to his ear. "In October, you can worry about repaying me."

"Kesesese," Gilbert whickered as he carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. They kissed, caressed and undressed each other. They had had enough wine with dinner to be civilized, but Lili felt alert and she was so pleased at how sure-handed and clever Gilbert was when he was sober.

"Don't tell anyone else," Gilbert whispered as he rubbed his cheek on her belly. "But I love eating you and I really missed it over the past weeks." He winked at her as his lips trailed further down.

"I won't tell, " Lili promised and then at the first kiss, she sighed and relaxed. The sensations grew from soothing to amusing to intense to a sharp pleasure that made her whine and buck against his mouth. Finally she had to wiggle away, gasping and laughing, "I need to rest_, bitte_!"Gilbert followed her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "See how tasty you are, _Süße,_ see? My little cream-filled _Pfannkuchen," _ he said as he nipped at her lips.

Finally, they stopped laughing and gasping, and their breathing returned to normal. Then they grew thoughtful and quiet as Gilbert pressed into her and Lili sighed and relaxed herself. As they lay side-by-side, legs entwined, she thought of the Renaissance-era books on alchemy she had requested from her boss's family. They had thought it was a quirky, antiquated whim, and at the time, they had been right. But now as she gazed into Gilbert's burgundy eyes and felt him fill and pulse in her, she realized the book's allegorical lines and illustrations had shown her something she had always wanted. Common sex was fun, she admitted, but this was amazing.

And she could see it again, she realized, as she felt Gilbert rock into her, his eyes fixed on her face. Not the desperate, distant gaze when he thrust away towards release, but kind and wise, noble and warm with love. She was so impressed with his patience and control, his sure, calm moves, she took his hand from around her waist and pressed it against her lips.

Lili forgot time, whether it was midnight or not, whether France and Monaco had returned. Sometimes, Gilbert slipped out of her and they cuddled and whispered about his departure to China for the last training session. Sometimes, they were silent, kissing and stroking each other, until he was back in her again and she imagined the waves of energy flowing freely between them. Finally, they fell asleep, him within her, and she within his arms. As she drifted into sleep, Lili imagined them with sun, stars and crowns.

* * *

><p>1 Ben Jonson (1572-1637) English playwright and poet, a contemporary of Shakespeare's. This poem was his translation and adaptation of a poem attributed to Gaius Petronious (c. 27-66 AD) a Roman writer and advisor to the Emperor Nero.<p>

2 German: an asshole and crappy boyfriend

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 114 "Aubade"

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 106: "Chi"

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 66, "Moving"

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 49, "Don't Hit Me!"

7 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 77 "Funeral"


	124. Chapter 118 The Turn

**Chpt 118 The Turn**

**Warning: I am not a student of martial arts! I have done some research, but this is a very rich and complex subject. If you are knowledgable about Asian martial arts and can help me by correcting my errors or giving me additional information, I'd be happy to hear from you and make corrections (I'll give you credit as well). But telling me I'm ignorant and I don't know what I'm talking about is telling me something I already know; it doesn't help me become more informed or write more knowledgably about the subject. So constructive criticism is helpful; rants on my ignorance are not.**

Gilbert inhaled deeply through his nostrils as the mortal waited, his stance taunting him to move. He knew what his opponent wanted, and he wouldn't give it to him. He could wait, calming his mind and muscles, so he would not present a tense limb that his partner could easily grasp and use against him. That was what Yao had warned him about the Aikido techniques that Kiku Honda was teaching Ludwig; it was a primarily defensive form that turned attacks upon themselves. If he were to rush in with pure offensive moves, he would easily be defeated.

He measured the striking distance between himself and the taller mortal. He had to calculate quickly, because he could sense the other's energy gathering. He walked the circle around his opponent, shifting direction, height of stance, until he could feel and see the shifting uncertainty in the other.1 He threw a punch, and just as he anticipated, the opponent grabbed and stopped it. But that was enough to keep the mortal busy as Gilbert hooked his leg around the other's thigh and threw him off balance.

No time for gloating now; the mortal recovered, still gripping his arm, but Gilbert chopped at his throat with his free hand. His opponent recoiled, and Gilbert went into close range attack, feinting and punching, his irritation growing with each defensive move that rolled his hands off his opponent. _Scheiße_, he thought as he rolled to his feet and walked around the mortal again. He was getting tired of every attack being defused and he almost wished he could just run in and start pummeling like a street brawler. But he knew Aikido was even more successful against parrying those attacks.

An idea came to him. He walked the circle, shifting his stance and position, moving his hands into the most obvious positions for sharp blows. He spiraled in closer to the mortal, watching his stance and hands. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert relaxed his deltoids and biceps and spun a series of low kicks and vertical punches. He smirked as the chain of attacks disoriented the other fighter and he got into close range to set off another chain of punches and kicks. The mortal gripped him but Gilbert's softened arm allowed him to slide through the fingers. _Kesese, you're not the only one like water,_ he thought as he poked the mortal in the throat and finally dragged him to the ground.

China shouted, clapped his hands, and Gilbert and his opponent disentangled themselves. "_Xie xie,_" Gilbert said as they bowed towards each other.2 As he walked back to where China and Hong Kong stood, he gave the younger nation a wink and fist bump. Hong Kong turned to his dad and held out his palm. "Pay up, old man," he grinned. "Jeet Kune Do rules!"3

Wang Yao batted his son's hand away. He was so pleased with Gilbert's progress that he didn't look entirely angry at Hong Kong's boldness. "That was classic Wing Chun at the end," he sniffed. "Just because a warrior shifts from one school to another, that doesn't make it Jeet Kune Do."

Gilbert cleared his throat and the two turned to him. "The key is that I won, and I have to tell you," he shook his head as he pressed his fingers into his shoulders to relieve the tension, "I'd rather take on a Shaolin monk than an Aikido master. It's like wrestling an eel covered in oil."

"That's the essence of Aikido," China replied. He offered Gilbert a bottle of water, which he chugged. "Turn every offense into a defense that disarms. The bad news is that your brother will rely on that, and he will drive you mad with impatience to get a fight started. Don't fall for it." Yao lit a cigarette and inhaled as he studied his European student. As he blew smoke through his nose, he slowly smiled. "The good news is that it takes a committed mortal two to four years to master the basic Aikido forms. Your brother is not a mortal, but he still hasn't had enough time to become accomplished."

"Use his size to your advantage," Hong Kong added. " The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And another thing? If he's learning from Kiku, he's learning the philosophy of no harm, just disarm. But you," he good-naturedly punched Gilbert's arm, "are learning to fight to win. You're gonna cream his ass." Hong Kong paused and then started snickering.

Yao facepalmed and then tried to swat his son, who jumped away and landed in a fighting posture. China sighed and turned to Gilbert with an apologetic look. "I am sorry for my son's rudeness," he said. "I blame it on America's and England's influence."

Gilbert nodded, but Hong Kong's dirty pun hung over his head. He wanted to protest that he wasn't fighting Ludwig to destroy him, but to gain the responsibilities and rights of a distinctive region. He knew what was supposed to happen after the fight, and he didn't look forward to either outcome. Before he could say anything, China clapped an arm around his shoulders. "Time to eat," Yao announced, "and then we'll fine tune your long-range attacks this afternoon. Aikido only really works when the opponent is close enough to grab."

By the time he went to bed, Gilbert was tired. Not exhausted, but a good tired that made it easy to fall asleep. As he lay on his mattress, listening to the electric fan whirr, Gilbert's mind drifted to Lili. He found himself thinking frequently of her, even more than about the upcoming fight with Ludwig. When he thought too much about the fight in October, he could feel his stomach twist and his heart race, just like the beginning of the old panic attacks he used to have. But when he thought about Lili, he felt a smile spread upon his face and his mind and breathing slow down. . It was both pleasure and torment, he thought. He could shuffle through all his images of her: her wide green eyes, her perfectly shaped lips, her petite frame, and delicate little hands resting on his own scarred fingers. He replayed the mental movies of her walking like a little dancer towards him, the way she shifted and smoothed her skirt when she sat next to him, how her legs twined and slid around his when they lay side by side in bed. Only when he recalled her scent and the feel of her skin, her fingertips brushing his face, the softness and warmth when she surrounded him, did he feel a sharp pang in his chest, fiercer than any attack China, Hong Kong or their mortals could send against him. _Mein Gott, I'm like a lovesick kid,_ he thought, _I miss her so much._ And he would twist the sheets around his hands and breathe deeply, reminding himself that he would see her again.

* * *

><p>"How did it go at the <em>dojo<em> today?" Monika asked as Ludwig and Kiku came back home. The female half of the State of Lower Saxony had been washing and chopping vegetables for lunch. She and some of the other German states had taken turns doing housework, marketing and cooking for Ludwig so he could have time to train and rest. As she looked up at her younger brother, Monika smiled. He certainly looked better, she thought, trimmer and less stressed-looking than the first week she had spent with him.4

Ludwig nodded, and Kiku said in perfect, formal German, "Germany is an excellent student, Frau Monika. His diligence and natural athleticism allow him to make impressive advances." Ludwig had to smile at this; polite, tactful Kiku turned into a terse, demanding teacher during their classes and sessions.

Monika looked pleased as she put the vegetables in a steamer, and took out some breaded pork cutlets from the refrigerator. "Lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes," she said.

Japan went to use the guest bath, while Ludwig showered and changed upstairs. Ever since Monika and the other states had taken to share housekeeping and even administrative chores, he had felt better rested and calmer. The additional free time for sleeping and exercising had helped him shed the fog of despair. He was more attentive and capable of better input when he met with his bosses, and the upcoming World Meeting no longer seemed like the overwhelming endurance contest the past few had been.

The fight after the World Meeting haunted him, however. Ludwig was grateful for Japan's visits and the dojo with a well-respected Aikido instructor, but even he could tell he was simply scratching the surface of the art. He had asked Kiku about mixing Aikido with more offensive fighting skills, and he had been disappointed by his friend's pursed lips. "You shouldn't need those with Aikido," Japan said. "Your goal is to wear Gilbert down, not to pummel him into senselessness." Ludwig had wanted to protest that pummeling Gilbert into submission was necessary to keep the match from lasting for hours, and the only way to subdue him for the dreadful exchange that awaited them after the fight. But Japan looked at him and said, "He is your brother, _Doitsu_, not your enemy." Ludwig remembered that Kiku and Gilbert had been friends until his brother had hurt his feelings by choosing China for his training. Japan would never state it baldly; instead he joked that Gilbert had spared him an uncomfortable dilemma of choosing between the two brothers, but Ludwig knew his friend felt shame because he thought Gilbert had decided he wasn't good enough to be asked.

_Shame,_ he thought as he sat down to the pan-fried pork cutlets, steamed vegetables and rice that Monika had prepared for them. Ludwig knew what it was like to be in that situation, tired, defeated, wounded and then beaten and violated some more. Then he and Gilbert had been partners in humiliation, and he remembered Gilbert crawling over to him after the others had left, gathering him into his arms and soothing him as if he were still a child. He remembered sobbing from the pain and shame as Gilbert hissed that they would show those _Arschlochen_ someday, that they would come back stronger, and _no one _would ever hurt Ludwig like this again. But they did, in 1945, and it felt even worse, because of the hatred and outrage the Allies had felt towards them and their deluded Führer. _I didn't know_, Ludwig remember crying, _I was only following orders. _He had tried to remind them that they had all committed atrocities in their day, all at their bosses' commands, but it had been awfully hard to speak with a mouth full of blood, loose teeth and worse.

"Would you prefer some potatoes instead of rice, Ludi?" Monika's voice brought him back to the present. Ludwig shook his head and forced himself to eat some food. Japan was eating with quick gusto, complimenting a confused Monika on her perfectly executed _tonkatsu_.5 Ludwig tried not to think about the fight, its aftermath, or how that had played out in 1990. Back then, Gilbert had been scrawnier, shriller, and easier to beat until they came to the "exchange" part of the ritual. He had fought, twisted, screamed, cursed and bit until a few punches to the head had rendered him drunk with pain. Ludwig had tried his best to be brief and merciful, but his own anger and embarrassment at the rumors he had heard of Gilbert's whorishness under Ivan had gotten the best of him. He would never forget the hatred he had seen in his brother's red eyes. So he had been shocked the next day, when Gilbert had sidled over to him the next morning and ….

He shuddered and opened his eyes to look at anything other than the repellent memory of his brother groveling before him. Kiku and Monika stared at him, concerned.

"I wish I were not leaving this evening," Japan murmured. If it would be all right with you, there are some meditation techniques I could teach you to help with calming your mind. It could be a nice way of spending our final hours together." Ludwig nodded gratefully. He didn't put much faith in the whole "empty your mind" traditions of either East or West, but he was willing to try anything to calm himself and rid his brain of all its disturbing thoughts and pictures.

As Monika cleared the table, she squeezed Ludwig's shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. Without Northern Italy around, he had realized how much he missed being touched. Practicing Aikido with Japan gave him plenty of contact, but it was like work. Monika's brief hugs or pats were well-meant, but he needed more, and he knew that his conscientious older sister would be unnerved if he asked her to spoon him or embrace him for longer than a few seconds. Mein Gott, he thought as his the room began to waver before his eyes, he actually missed Feliciano. So what if he were inefficient, silly, and useless? He was also cheerful, affectionate and kind.

His phone went off. Ludwig answered it, and as if by magic, Feliciano's voice soared into his ear. "Germany! How are you? I missed you so-o-o-o much!"

Ludwig blushed. "I-I-I missed you too. How are you doing?"

"_Ve,_ my bosses are trying to be good. Lovino is having trouble with his mortals, but mine are behaving themselves. And you, Ludwig, how are you doing?"

"My states are helping me out, so I can train with Japan. He's teaching me a lot of good techniques to help with the fight." Ludwig was happy to see Japan smile and bow his head at the compliment.

"Si, Japan has mad martial arts skills!" Feliciano laughed. "But all that exercise means you need fuel! Lots of pasta for the carb loading, si?"

"Umm, I've been eating lots of whole grains. Brown rice, barley, stuff like that." Ludwig glanced at Monika, who cast a wary eye at him.

"I can do that! I have _farro, _that's a whole grain!6 And whole grain pasta, I can make you that!" Northern Italy's voice dropped an octave. "Please, Ludwig, let me come stay with you. I love you and I want to take care of you."

Ludwig sighed and his body seemed to melt. Feliciano's voice sounded tender, urgent and _sexy._ He thought that between Monika's efficient kindness and Northern Italy's bubbly sweetness, he could have the best of both worlds. "Ja, Feli, I miss you too. Japan is leaving tonight. When do you want to come?"

"Ve, I can be there tomorrow!" The giddy joy had returned to Feliciano's voice. Even as he flinched, Ludwig found himself smiling.

"Ja, then tomorrow! Make your arrangements and let me know where and when to pick you up." The memories of Northern Italy's radiant smile and silky hair under his fingertips chased all Ludwig's dread away.

"_Ve_! Sooner said than done!" Feliciano started babbling about all the good things he was going to bring to cook and eat, but Ludwig kindly, firmly told him he had to go. When he got off the phone, he noticed Kiku and Monika staring at him.

"_Was?" _He shrugged. "He promises he'll be behave and he'll do all the cooking!" Monika started to laugh, and Kiku winked at him. Suddenly Ludwig felt not only better, but happier.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert saw Lili trotting to him in the airport terminal, he grinned like a fool. He didn't care; he wanted her to see how happy he was that she was real, moving through time and space, straight towards him and his open arms. When she nestled against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he almost exploded from joy. Two weeks of denial, of hard work and deep sleep, dreams and wishes, and she was here with him. He peppered her face with kisses, ending with long, deep ones on her mouth.<p>

"I missed you so much," he murmured as he pressed her against him.

"I missed you too," she said, and he sighed with satisfaction. "I have good news for you." Lili looked up at him, her wide green eyes shimmering. "My boss said I could have the whole two weeks free until the October World Meeting. I can be with you that whole time!"

"_Gott Sei Dank_!" Gilbert scooped her up and swung her into a circle, their laughter joining together. "I was just thinking, Lilichen, how upset I'd be if you told me you could stay for just a few days."

"We have to make up for lost time," Lili said as they walked to her car together. Gilbert winked and squeezed his arm around her shoulder. "There are these activities we can do—"

"_Ach ja_, activities! Kesesese," Gilbert interrupted, bumping his hip against hers.

"Besides the obvious," Lili stated, bumping back. "There are these non-sexual things we can do, called 'loving exchanges' that can help make up for the time we have been apart from each other."

Gilbert shrugged and smiled down at her. "Ja, we can do them. But what I _really_ miss," he leaned over her shoulder as she unlocked the car, "is just being next to you." He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. "_Mein Gott, _Lili, I adore you."

She turned and looked up at him, and her face lit up from within, like an ivory reliquary brought to life by prayer. If they weren't in the middle of a parking lot filled with mortals and unpredictable cars, Gilbert would have dropped to his knees in awe and gratitude. "I adore you, Gilbert." Her sweet, low voice was like honey to his ears. "Now let's go back to your apartment so we can be together in peace."

**Ve, here's a little moment of GerIta for all of you! And of course, Japan being a good friend to Germany. I'm sorry about the wait; between school duties and researching martial art techniques, this took time to write and get up. We're getting closer to the fight 0.0. Reviews make me happy and feel like I'm not writing to the air...**

* * *

><p>1 "walking the circle" is a foundational movement of the Baguazhang school of Chinese martial arts. It is based on Taoist principles and it combines a wide variety of strikes, grips, kicks and evasive footwork.<p>

2 Mandarin Chinese: Thank you

3 Jeet Kune Do: style of Chinese martial arts founded by the Chinese American martial arts expert and movie star Bruce Lee (1940-1973). Although he was born in the United States, Lee and his parents moved to Hong Kong, where he lived until he was 18 and moved to California. Jeet Kune Do was based on Lee's philosophy of removing the unessential from martial arts.

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn: **Chapter 107 Einsamkeit**

5 Japanese style pork cutlet. The pork is pounded thin, coated with _panko _(Japanese-style breadcrumbs) and then fried til crispy and golden. The _tonkatsu _is cut into slices and garnished with Bulldog sauce, a thick teriyaki-like condiment. Nomnomnom…

6 Farro: Mediterranean name for wheat in its whole-grain form; it's similar to wheat berries.


	125. Chapter 119 Lachrymae

**Chapter 119 Lachrymae.**1

**I know you're all eager for the fight, but I really needed to write this chapter between Gilbert and Lili. If you look at my Reader Profile, you'll see a photo of a blond Pomeranian. That is my dog, Dougie, who died suddenly yesterday of apparent heart failure. He was the source of so much love and joy in my life and I was unprepared for his death. This chapter is devoted to his memory.**

**Music to read by: If you like classical music, I recommend John Dowland's **_**Lachrymae**_**. If you like contemporary pop, I recommend Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years." And if you like to kick it to old-school electronic dance pop, Book of Love, "Modigliani (Lost in Your Eyes)" is my fave. Just use your Google Fu on YouTube and you'll find any or all of them.**

Two weeks of joy, three if you counted the first week of October during the World Meeting, Gilbert thought to himself. Even though he had packed up most of his apartment in Berlin, there was enough furniture for them to play house. Lili took the shopping list of protein powders and supplements to the health food stores, and she made sure there were plenty of fresh vegetables and lean proteins for his meals. Gilbert's training was no longer so intense—China had told him that he was simply to maintain his current fitness level and concentrate on skills and sparring instead—but he still needed the right foods to keep his energy level high.

When he came back from working out, the two worked on their blogs, ate, and checked out potential apartments in Pottsdam. Gilbert was leery about signing up for a lease longer than a month. Lili, Yao, Hong Kong, and his other friends were convinced that he would defeat Ludwig, but nothing was guaranteed. If he lost, rumor had it that Ludwig wanted him out of Germany, immediately, and he didn't want to jinx himself and lose money on a place he would not be able to use. So when they found a modest hotel that catered to short-term occupants, Gilbert signed and moved some of his less essential boxes over there.

Their favorite part of the day was the evening. Lili fixed most of the dinners, but Gilbert could roast a chicken once a week, and he could put together a simple soup with stock Lili made from the carcass and vegetables. Then they would do one of the bonding behaviors or exchanges from the website Lili found about Karezza. He liked the one where they jumped up and down yelling and laughing, and then settled down on the bed next to each other and paid attention to the other's breathing, temperature and movements. Gilbert remembered feeling the warm damp flush of Lili's arm and leg against his, the way he could feel her heart shift from a rapid beat to a calmer one. He had wanted to roll over and gather her in his arms right then, but he waited until her fingers crept over his and she turned and said, "Time's up."

Sometimes, it was hard to keep a straight face. One exercise called for caressing the partner's belly. Gilbert stroked Lili's, taken with the slight curve of it, her soft skin. Then he couldn't help it; he started scratching and rubbing, until she giggled and cried, "what are you doing, _du dummer Junge?"_2 And he replied with the straightest face he could muster, "I'm rubbing your belly, Lili. Bruno thinks it's pretty awesome!" He nodded towards the hopeful Swiss Mountain Dog, awaiting his turn.

On the night before they left Berlin for Paris, Lili turned to the website for the random bonding exchange of the day. It was already dusk, and to set the mood, she had lit candles along the bedroom window sill. "We're going to look into each other's eyes for five minutes, staying in the moment and our bodies," she announced.

Gilbert inwardly groaned at such a boring thing to do, but he was trying to please his lady. Besides, afterwards, there would be sweet, slow sex, so he could put up with five minutes of staring into Lili's eyes for that. And her eyes were lovely, he thought as they sat facing each other on the bed. He took her hand and looked into her open pupils, seeing himself in the dark mirror. He breathed, synchronizing his breath with hers, letting the random thoughts pass through his mind, always looking into her eyes and just trying to be there without fidgeting in boredom.

Just as Gilbert was ready to check the time, he froze and actually leaned closer. He could see and feel the first moment he had spoken at length with Lili, during the failed attempt with Ludwig to coax her into the North German Confederation in 1866.3 He saw and sensed her attraction and fear in that hotel room in Prague, even as he felt his first flickers of annoyance and admiration at her stubbornness in refusing them. He peered closer, fascinated. He was actually seeing himself through her eyes, from that first meeting to the present. He saw curiosity, fondness, disappointment, concern, and compassion. He saw fear running like an undercurrent, both fear of him and for him. He even saw flickers of anger, but none of the hatred, contempt or indifference he imagined other nations' eyes would reveal. And then he saw the day she gave him her cell phone number, the night in Warsaw when they first kissed, the nights they spent in Prague, and the anxiety, lust and relief that filled their boat hotel.4 He saw her sweet attentiveness to the energy at Tintern Abbey, her fear turning to excitement and gratitude when he brought out the leather gloves in Bristol, and then the return of fear and shame the next day5. He saw her during their first play session, the rising power and delight at his submission, and then her terror when they had tried switching roles.6 He saw forgiveness and compassion when he lay with his head in her lap in her garden, and he felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked to clear them away so he could continue studying her.

Gilbert saw Lili's fierce protectiveness against Vash's anger, her joy when they became a public couple, the deep pain and tenderness she felt when he showed up in Vaduz, haunted by his past.7 He saw her grief and indignation on his behalf, her belief in him and that he deserved better than a shadow existence. He saw determination as they planned Operation Bedtime Story for his bid for a new identity, and her pride in his gambling skill. But he also saw fear, always lurking behind the other emotions, pushing itself to the forefront when he seemed too bold with her. He saw her horror when he lost his temper with Gdansk before her, her wariness when he begged for her forgiveness in Vienna.8 He saw how fear made her hold him at bay and control him so she would not be hurt. The tears came to his eyes again, tears of shame at how he had teased her with threats of punishment for her treatment of him, and relief that he had resisted that temptation.9

He saw her standing next to the projector during the meeting when he had presented his bid for representing Eastern Germany as a distinct region. He saw her confidence in him, and her pride in his abilities. And then a dark cloud seemed to cross over her eyes; he couldn't see what had happened, but something had made her feel self-loathing and guilt and he saw her determination to punish herself by submitting to him that night when he had returned from China with exciting news about chi and the Taoist Art of Love. He felt anger on her behalf rise in his chest, and he imagined finding whoever had made her feel so abject and beating that _Arschloch _to a pulp. He saw ecstasy and then fear again, fear of being used, and he had to admit that he didn't blame her for her suspicions. Finally, as they grew closer to the present, he saw love grow until it seemed to fill her pupils. Love mixed with wonder and admiration, and the fear had faded away, like a bad dream fades after a comforting talk. _In your majesty_, she had said to him, and he thought it had been a dramatic, awesome-sounding phrase, but he saw it now as he saw himself in her eyes.

Gilbert had given up on religion a few centuries ago, but like his Hohenzollern bosses, he had taken readily to the concept of being one of God's elect. The past century had rattled that belief. By the time he had been claimed by Ivan, he had decided that he was one of the damned. Worse, he was one of the damned who had glimpsed others' happiness—Austria and Hungary had come to mind—and who had stupidly, willfully destroyed his own opportunities for it on earth. Better to be ignorant of earthly joy, he had thought, than to be forever tempted by glimpses when you know you can't have it. _That_ was real damnation. And just when he had reconciled himself to such an existence, love had shown up, small and unprepossessing, surprising him with its persistence under its soft voice and appearance. And this time, instead of crushing it because he had thought he was entitled to it, he had let it claim him, and reveal its true power under its petite, harmless façade. Love, small, cute, stubborn love, had reclaimed him from the dustbin of history, cleaned him up, and found him worthy to be its own.

Lili's phone beeped. She turned away, turned off the timer, and looked back at him. "Time's up," she whispered. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. When her lips met his, Gilbert pulled her close to him, grateful for what she had shown him. In the past, he would have thanked her with more orgasms than she could have handled, but he knew better now. He felt shaky as he lay next to Lili, slowly undressing her and caressing her soft skin. Tears came to his eyes and he wanted to hide them away by rubbing his face between her breasts and on her stomach. He breathed deeply, resting his tense jaw muscles upon her belly, falling into her own pattern of breathing until he felt relaxed enough to trust his own body. Finally, he felt calm enough to enter her and he marveled at how wet and soft she felt. They lay still together, letting their bodies call and respond to each other and Gilbert felt himself melting into her, safe from the self-loathing and shame that had always run under his own boasts of awesomeness. He no longer needed to dash around yelling it, he realized, because he was.

At some point, he slipped out of her, and she nestled against his chest, sighing contentedly. Gilbert ran his fingers through Lili's hair and whispered, "I'm glad you're not afraid of me anymore, Lili." She looked up at him, caught. "Was that why you needed to dominate me?" He felt her muscles tense and he kissed her forehead. "I'm not angry or upset, _Liebling_. Frankly, I don't blame you for protecting yourself."

"How did you know?" Lili whispered.

"I saw it in your eyes, Lili."Gilbert felt his voice thicken. "It was the most awesome thing. I saw our whole history there, from that first talk in 1866 to the present." Tears welled in his eyes, but this time he didn't try to will or wipe them away; he let them rise and fall down his cheeks. "I saw two constant feelings there; I saw you were afraid of me and you cared for me. Even when I was a Nazi _Scheißkurl_, I saw you were disappointed and sad, not angry. And when I was East Germany, behind the Iron Curtain, I saw you worried about me and if I were all right." The tears fell freely, and he didn't care if his eyes were puffy or his nose was red; he had been so happy that he had seen that in her.

"You're family, Gilbert," Lili replied. She reached up and traced his tears with her index finger. "Vash told me about what you and Ludwig were doing and I was so sad. I thought you both knew better, but what can we do when our bosses demand these things? And then in 1947, he told me about your death sentence, and I couldn't believe it. When I heard about Ivan taking you away, I was so glad you were not destroyed, but I couldn't relax." She shook her head, and Gilbert recalled how she had refused to return Ivan's mortals to him in 1945. "Every Christmas at Austria's, I thought about you, I saw that empty chair—" she pursed her lips and tilted her head to hide her tears. "I cry too much," she murmured.

Gilbert shrugged and gently guided her face back to his. "Look at me, _Liebling." _She did and he saw a smile tremble on her lips. "You remembered me, Lili, and you were so good when I came back to the West." He remembered the early Christmases after reunification, when Lili's gifts had been fresh-baked loaves of breads, cookies, jams and pickles. She had done it as a way to provide him with much-needed food while not offending his pride. She smiled up at him, and it was like the sun bursting through a shower.

"Lili, do you still want to dominate me?" He asked, cupping her cheek. He was curious as to how that would fit in with what they were doing and becoming. "Do you still want to hit me, command me, tie me up?"

She smiled shyly. "You look really cute tied up," she whispered. "And I like it when you call me _deine Dame_ and ask to serve me. What about you?" She asked, pressing closer to his body. "Do you still want that?"

Gilbert blushed. "I like some pain, Lili. I like getting scratched, slapped, bitten and pinched. It keeps me in line." He winked at her. "And if tying me up makes you happy, then _ja,_ it's cool." He shifted to cradle her, happy to feel her relax and breathe along with him. "And I love doing things to please you, Lili. I never imagined I would, but I do." Then his voice deepened and grew serious. "But I don't want to be beaten or spanked anymore, Lili. I'm not a naughty boy. And I don't want to be insulted and humiliated either."

He looked at her, half-dreading that she wasn't going to tell him that that was unacceptable, but she nodded. "I never liked that. You don't deserve it."

"Not anymore." He smiled down at her. He traced a finger down her neck, along her collarbone. "You say that I am your hero, your king. What does that mean, Lili?"

She shrugged and her glance fell away. "I just saw something there, in your eyes, and I had to say it." He felt her body tense under his finger. "What do _you_ think I meant?"

"I _hope_ it means that you can be vulnerable to me, Lili." He felt her hold her breath and he paused. _I've screwed up_, he thought. Gilbert slowed his breathing and stroked her hair. "I don't want to dominate, control, or manipulate you, _Liebling. _I want to take care of you, cherish you, and protect you." He felt her breathing slow and as he gazed into her eyes, he saw the fear and resistance fade away. "And I don't mean protecting you by hiding you in Vaduz and shooting anyone who looks twice at you. I mean going out into the world by your side, enjoying it and being your escort." He smiled. "I hope you know that I would never hurt you, that I would always have your best interests and happiness first in my heart."

When she exhaled and sank upon his chest, when her small hands clung to his shoulders, and she sighed, "_Ja, du bist mein Held, Ritter und König_," Gilbert felt the tears crest in his eyes.10 Lili studied him, her green eyes filled with perfect love and trust.

"_Geliebter, warum weinst du?"_ She whispered.11

"Tears of joy, _meine Königin_, tears of joy" Gilbert replied, and they kissed, the sweetest, deepest kiss he could recall in almost a thousand years.

**So what do you think has happened between these two? What do you think of their relationship now? And if you think about Gilbert's life, what has he become now? Humor someone mourning the death of a special pet; I need some love.**

* * *

><p>1 Latin: Tears<p>

2 German: you silly boy!

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 17 "How did we meet?"

4 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 25 "Lust"

5 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpts 37-39

6 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpts 48-49

7 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpts 58-59

8 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpts 91, 93

9 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpts 94 (Parts I and II)

10 German: Yes, you are my hero, knight and king

11 German: Lover, why do you cry?


	126. Chapter 120, Fight Part I

**Chpt 120 Fight**

**Ireland appears courtesy of Swirly 592**

Ciar Freeley, the Republic of Ireland, stood with her brothers Scotland and Wales, shivering in the cool blue air of a Berlin morning in October. She scanned the gathering of nations in Mauer Park, looking for the familiar shock of silver blond hair. There he was, conferring with China, France and Spain. That made sense of course; she had heard that he had been training with Wang Yao for this day. She wondered what would happen if she ran over to wish him good luck, if she could even use that as a pretext for a kiss. But before she could gather up the nerve to go, she saw another blonde, green-eyed female nation leave a group and stride over to the former nation of Prussia. As she watched the petite figure skim the grass, Ireland exhaled and facepalmed herself.

_The luck of the Irish,_ she thought. Sometimes, her luck seemed more like Poland's. One had just enough glory to feel pride against all assertions of worthlessness,, enough stubbornness to stay alive so your neighbors could beat and shit on you, but not enough luck to get what you felt you deserved. At the end of the day, she could envy Liechtenstein, but not blame her for her luck. She had taken a chance of mockery and rejection, and had succeeded, even beyond Ciar's wildest dreams. _Some nations,_ she thought as she adjusted her beret upon her blonde curls, _make their luck_

* * *

><p>_<br>Lili made her way through the light fog to where Gilbert stood with his friends and China. Even though they had only parted ways an hour ago, her heart beat faster as she saw him in a black track suit that highlighted his broad shoulders and trim waist against the mist. When she saw his fine sharp profile as he spoke to France, her heart fluttered. Her man was beautiful, she realized, and that was only the surface. She had glimpsed his real beauty and the revelation almost made her sink to the ground with awe and love. But Lili forced herself to keep going until she had joined the little group. It helped that Belgium and Monaco hovered nearby, and they smiled warmly as they saw her approach.

"Gilbert," Lili said, and when he turned to face her, his smile made her feel a sudden rush of tenderness and joy. She wanted to protect him from the upcoming fight, but she also knew he had to do it, he had to risk pain, injury, and even humiliation to fulfill his goal of becoming a recognized region.

"_Ja, meine Dame?"_ He said, and she almost laughed at the courtly, old-fashioned address when they had been making love to each other just this morning. He winked at her, and she felt so happy that they shared the secret.

"This is for you." Lili untied the red, yellow, and blue ribbon from her hair. "Hold out your arm," she commanded, and she tied it around his right wrist, making sure she wrapped it around enough so no stray ends would be useful for his opponent. Belgium, Monaco, Spain, and France watched her, the male nations lighting up knowingly at her gesture.

Gilbert watched her nimble fingers at work and when she was done, he looked at her and whispered, "All my years as a knight, and I've never worn a lady's favor before." He smiled.

"_Du bist mein Ritter_," Lili replied, looking up at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I know you are brave and skilled, but when you fight wearing my colors, you must also be just and merciful," she whispered. "You can win this without destroying him." They looked at each other and each knew the cost of fighting a beloved cousin and brother.

"Of course, _meine Dame_," Gilbert replied. He took Lili's hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Wearing your colors means I must bring you victory and honor, no shame." He returned her kiss, whispering in her ear "_Ich liebe dich_, Lili. I owe this all to you."

"_Ich liebe dich, _Gilbert, whatever comes. You must know that." Lili replied. When she reluctantly pulled away from him, she saw Spain and France watching them. France looked like he was about to cry, and Spain grinned broadly. China just looked curious about this antiquated Western ritual.

"Aw, man, I remember this kind of stuff!" Antonio sighed. His green eyes gazed into the glorious past. "Tournaments, love poems, serenades…" as he trailed off, his arm ventured about Belgium's waist, squeezing her towards him.

"Honhonhon, _l'amour courtois, les troubadours et les trouvaritzes," _Francis smiled.1 "Good times, good times. If only all our loves and alliances could be that way." He looked curiously at Antonio. "So when you won Bella?"

"No force," Spain said, and he smiled down at his lover. "I inherited her, to be honest."

"He brought me presents from the New World," Belgium sighed. "I remember the day you came to claim me." Her green eyes met her lover's. "You were in red velvet with magnificent gold embroidery. You came with emeralds and gold, and you swept this magnificent feather cape before my feet…"

"And chocolate," Spain teased. Bella laughed and nestled against Antonio's side. China, Monaco, and France looked intrigued.

"Mes amis, I love a good love story!" Francis gestured towards one of the park benches. "Tell me how you two came together without violence or conquering!" The joy shining in Bella's and Antonio's faces tempted even Lili to drift over, until Gilbert cleared his throat.

"You guys! This is not one of the those twelve-volume heroic romances Francis's mortals liked to write in the 1600s, where the characters sit around picking their noses and going on about love!2 I'm about to fight my brother in ten minutes!" The other nations turned guiltily towards him, and China took his arm.

"We have to head off to the fighting grounds," Yao said. He nodded towards all, but bowed deeply towards Lili. "Your love has given him strength," he said, "But now he needs to do this on his own." She smiled and waved at Gilbert as he and China walked towards the circle that had been marked out earlier.

"Lili!" A familiar voice rang through the air. She turned away from her friends and saw Vash, the United States, and a strange young woman stride towards her. She trotted over towards them and hugged her brother.

"Vash! The fight's about to start!" She cried. "I tried calling you last night about meeting up, but you didn't pick up!"

To her surprise and amusement, Vash blushed, and the United States snickered. The young woman looked unfazed. "We were kind of busy," she drawled. "I've never been to Berlin before. This town has some hot clubs." Alfred F. Jones had to turn his head away to hide his laughter as Vash turned the darkest shade of red Lili had ever seen on his face.

"I'm Melinda Fernandez Jones, the State of Colorado." The entity held a tan slender hand out to Lili. Lili took it, surprised at the firm grip. Her first impression of Melinda was gold: golden skin, golden hair ranging from dark bronze to sunny hightlights, green gold eyes. She definitely had some of Spain and the United States in her build and face. "And you must be Lili." She spoke in a very American-sounding English.

"Ja, I am." Lili studied the young woman as she casually took Vash's hand. _Mein Gott,_ she thought, _this is Mel from Facebook_. She was dressed in a down vest, a turtleneck and jeans and hiking boots. Very sensible, yet her clothes showed off an athletic, feminine build. "I'm happy to meet you, Melinda."

Colorado shrugged. "Call me Mel. Vash has told me a lot about you. All good, of course." She looked at Vash and nudged him. His normally wary features had softened to a shy pride. Lili looked at her brother and she didn't know whether to laugh at him or hug him and wish him the best.

"Do I know how to match people up or what?" The United States turned to Lili, blue eyes beaming. "He came out for a business meeting about summer tourism in the mountains, she takes him hiking, then before you know it, we're all shooting black powder rifles and singing cowboy songs!"

"We have to do something together!" Lili cried. She saw how the American state smiled warmly at her brother, at how relaxed and open he seemed, and she realized this was what she had wanted for him all along. Love, the kind of love that she couldn't give him.

"Well, maybe we can all get something to eat after the fight, if you and Gilbert feel up to it?" The minute Alfred spoke, he winced and shook his head. "That might not be such a great time, after all. But maybe before leaving Berlin?"

Lili nodded. "We'll see after the fight. But even if not now, it would be lovely to spend time in the Alps during the winter. We could all go skiing!"

Mel nodded. "That could work. Or you could come out to my mountains. We have some pretty sweet powder, starting in October."

Before Lili could reply, a whistle pierced the air. The Netherlands and Thailand were the referees for the fight. The rest of the nations bustled over to the circle. Lili saw Gilbert had taken off his warm-up jacket and his pale, muscular arms reminded her of a white marble statue. He was pacing back and forth, listening intently to China and Hong Kong. At the other end of the circle, Ludwig was all pink and gold in camouflage pants and a black tank top that showcased his impressive arms. Japan stood next to him. With an embarassed smile, the United States trotted backwards towards Ludwig's side. _Sorry,_ his eyes seemed to say, _but a victory for Gilbert means a mess for me._

Vash and Colorado started to follow him. Switzerland looked curiously over his shoulder. When Lili shook her head, he nodded. _At last,_she thought, as she watched her brother take the American state's hand and she looped her arm around his waist, _he understands why I did all this._ She wandered over to where France, Spain, Belgium, Monaco and the Italies sat

"_Principessa! Vittoria per il tuo uomo_!"3 Lovino cackled and dug his elbow into his brother's ribs. Feliciano smiled weakly, his eyes opening long enough for Lili to see his discomfort. She wanted to embrace him and tell him that Gilbert wasn't doing this because he hated Ludwig but because he needed an identity in order to exist. But before she could say anything, the whistle blew a second time.

"Nations!" Austria strode into the middle of the circle, Denmark, England, and Norway following him. "Today is the physical combat of the bid by Gilbert Bielschmidt, former Kingdom then State of Prussia, and former German Democratic Republic for representation as the German State of Brandenburg and the region of Eastern Germany." His voice, trained by centuries of music lessons, carried through the park. "If he wins by combat, he will be installed as the entity of this region with all the rights and responsibilities listed in the Code of Nations. If he loses, the German Federal Republic, as represented by Ludwig Bielschmidt, maintains sole international representation for all regions and states of Germany." Roderich looked around the crowd, pleased at their deference. "In a minute, our referees, the Kingdom of Thailand and the Kingdom of the Netherlands, will review the rules of combat, and then the fight begins." South Korea, Mexico, the United States, and Scotland began whooping and hollering. Roderich glared at them through his glasses. "I shouldn't need to remind you that this is _not _a crass commercial brawl for entertainment." The fight-loving nations shut up. "It is a solemn, time-honored tradition with serious gains and consequences for both the victor and loser." Some of the male nations had the grace to look thoughtful as the weight of those words sank into the air. Austria raised an eyebrow at the silence. "Are there any objections that need to be made before the rules are reviewed and combat begins?" He waited a minute. Only some coughs and shuffling interrupted the still air. "Good. I ask you to remain silent while the referees go over the rules and causes for disqualification." He stepped back to the table where he and the other official witnesses were to sit.

As the Netherlands and Thailand reviewed legal and illegal moves, Lili looked at Gilbert. His eyes were narrowed as if he were staring fiercely at something, but he didn't seem to be aware of her, the crowd or even Ludwig. His gaze was an oxblood red as he paced back and forth, cracking his knuckles and pinching his lips together. Ludwig's pale blue eyes seemed eerie, like blue ice, even as his cheeks flushed. Lili saw a few vaguely familiar entities standing behind Japan; she recognized some of them as German kingdoms and principalities that were now states. There was the former Kingdom of Hannover, who looked like Ludwig's twin sister; Schleswig and Holstein, the son and daughter of Denmark, whom Prussia had claimed in the nineteenth century; Saxony, sipping coffee and glaring at Gilbert; and of course, Bavaria, laughing and talking loudly about nothing while his mate Franconia rolled her eyes and ignored him. Vash, Melinda, the United States, and an uneasy-looking Canada hovered at the edges of Ludwig's supporters. At least, Lili thought to herself, Ludwig doesn't have to feel completely alone.

The Netherlands waved both German brothers into the center of the fighting circle. He muttered a few things. Lili watched, trying to make out the words; all she could see was the back of Gilbert's head as he nodded, and Ludwig's blue eyes shining like crystal. Then the Netherlands stood back, using his height to draw the crowd's attention. He blew his whistle. Combat had officially begun.

Nothing happened. Gilbert walked a medium-wide circle around his brother, who stood alert but relaxed. Obviously, Ludwig was taking the classic defensive stance of an Aikido disciple, while Gilbert gauged his opponent. He shifted directions as he spiraled closer, occasionally darting a hand or foot towards his brother. He was testing the waters.

Ludwig didn't take his brother's bait. He kept an eye on Gilbert, rolling his shoulders back and breathing steadily. When Gilbert feinted, Ludwig pulled back, refusing to engage. Gilbert kept circling, like a wolf working a spell on an elk. If and when his prey broke, he would attack.

Lili had grown so attuned to her lover's energy that she could feel it rising in loops as he walked his circle around Ludwig. It bristled, heating up the cool October air. She could see sweat beginning to shine on Gilbert's arms, even Ludwig's shoulders and brow. She even swore she could see the Netherlands and Thailand look heated as they hovered around the opponents.

It was becoming unbearable. She could hear Southern Italy curse under his breath and see his brother flinch at the ugly Italian words. To Lili's surprise, Gilbert sank to a squatting position a few meters away from his passive brother. He stroked his chin and chuckled.

"So, Ludi, I guess I have to do all the work, ja?" His voice carried over the expectant crowd. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ludwig kept an eye on his brother. "Because you haven't been paying attention." He skimmed the crowd and shrugged. "He's been in one kind of stupor or another since 1919, am I right?" A few of the German states and even Poland tittered knowingly.

Gilbert curled his upper lip. "You think lies are going to get me going, Ludi?"

Ludwig raised one golden eyebrow. "Lies? Feliks," he called to Poland, "you saw him at the Treaty of Versailles. Between the schnapps and morphine, how useful was he in keeping your sister to himself?" Poland narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Ludwig gestured towards the German states behind him. "Monika, remember every time I came to the house and asked where Gilbert was when I needed help? Remember your answer?" Ludwig spread his arms and spoke to the crowd like an actor in an open-air theatre. "'Check the beer halls, Ludi. Then check the theatres! Then check the brothels! And if you still can't find him, check where the rent-boys are!'" Germany laughed bitterly. Lili noted that Monika had some grace to look down and blush, while Saxony and Bavaria laughed.

Gilbert snarled, "That's not going to make me lose my temper, Ludi. Your tricks are so obvious, it's sad." He rose up from his haunches.

"_Ach ja_, you have no secrets, no shame, do you?" Ludwig said. "You can let anything I say roll off your back." He turned slowly, always keeping an eye on his wary older brother. "My older brother, my hero, the uniter of Germany," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Always so strong, so warlike, so clever. Clever like a whore." The last word sprang out like a whip. Lili flinched and was astonished to see Gilbert stand still.

"Ach ja, _Bruderlein,_" Ludwig growled. "It all began with Tannenberg, ja?" He tilted his head towards Poland and Lithuania, who almost looked embarassed. "That's why he hated you for you so long, being your little mercenary bitch, ja? Prussian homage on his knees, ja?" Lili studied Gilbert, watching him clench his fists. _Resist him, _ she sent her thoughts to him, _you're right that he is trying to goad you._ She glanced over at China, who was pulling drags off a cigarette, looking as focused as she. _Please, Yao, _ she thought, _send him all our strength his way. _

"Old history," Gilbert sneered. He straightened himself up. "Too bad this isn't a gossip contest, Ludi. It just shows what a sad little chickenshit you are." He scanned the crowd. "Mr. Golden Boy over here was practically attached to Hitler's dick! Who was the air force behind the _Blitzkrieg_? Who led Operation Barbarossa? Who told Denmark to save his Jews with a bridge to Sweden?" His voice cracked and eyes brightened with tears. "Who protected and advised those mortals who tried to bring that monster down?"

Lili bit her lip and forced herself to stare at Ludwig. His suddenly pale face and guarded eyes confirmed what she had heard from Vash. She darted a glance at the officials' table and saw Denmark grow serious and suddenly fascinated with some pen and paper.

"Who took the blame and the punishment?" Gilbert growled, and she saw all the Allies except China blush or stare at the ground. "Certainly not you_, du Kind, du Feigling, du Enttäuschung."_4

Ludwig froze, and for the first time in the match, Lili could see his posture become tight and anxious. "At least I'm not a traitor to my leader," he finally hissed. "We have all done things we are not proud of because some mortal demanded it!" He spun slowly about, powerful arms extended as if pleading to the crowd. "That is the price we pay as nations! But to lie to ourselves, pretend we are innocent lambs when we have blood on our hands? That is the real sin!" He bellowed. The European nations stared, transfixed. "I have never denied what I did. I have wept, I have begged forgiveness," Ludwig shot a meaningful look at Poland, who nodded, "I have told my mortals never to let that happen again. I have _never_ hidden behind someone's flimsy excuses to claim I was innocent." He focused his blue, lethal gaze upon Gilbert. "I have never clutched onto the first set of lies to make me feel better about myself."

Lili heard a deep voice mutter something in a Slavic language. She turned and saw Russia standing behind China. His wide violet eyes were bright with tears. Suddenly she felt as if she could run to him and say, _I understand. I understand everything you did to save him, even if he doesn't. _But all she needed to see was Belarus hovering watchfully near him, and she forced herself to stay where she was.

Instead, she made herself watch Gilbert. She watched him run his hand through his hair and lean watchfully towards his brother. Stay calm, stay calm, she begged.

"Look at him," Ludwig sneered, fueled by the shame of nations and the sympathy of the German states, who remembered centuries of bullying and manipulation. "See him wearing his lady's colors. Do you know what kind of _Dame _ he serves? " His sapphire gaze focused on Lili and she recoiled at the rage and grief she saw in his eyes. German states and sovereign nations turned to study her. "A liar and hypocrite almost as skilled as himself. _Fraulein Lügnerin, Madame Schlange_."5

"Leave her out of this. Your fight is with me, not her." Gilbert hissed. He began walking the circle around his brother. "What does it say about you that you pick on_ her_ of all nations?" He gestured aggressively at his brother. "You want a fight? Come on, you pick it!"

Ludwig drew back, dignified and disdainful. "I'm not the one who made the challenge," he intoned, "I'm not the poor desperate entity trying to outlive my expiration date, ja? You should be grateful I took you in after you lost your first bid," his voice lowered to a hiss, "You sad sorry man slut, using all your slutty tricks to keep yourself alive, crawling towards me like a beaten dog, a beaten _whore_ the very next day—"

"Stop it!" A voice cried in heavily accented English. A young woman with blonde corkscrew curls whipping past her shoulders jumped between the two brothers. Her green eyes focused on Ludwig. "Either surrender or fight, you coward!" The Republic of Ireland clenched her fists as she stood before Germany. "Enough of your insults!" She quivered with rage.

"Ciar! Get out of the circle NOW!" England stood up from his chair and glowered at her under his heavy brows.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ireland howled. She didn't move until Scotland and Wales ran onto the field and Scotland scooped her over his shoulder and stalked back to the sidelines, Wales mumbling apologies as they retreated back to the crowd.

Ludwig and Gilbert watched the reluctant retreat. Then Gilbert turned to his brother. "She's right, you know," he said. "When are you going to quit making speeches and start fighting? Or," he sneered as he spiraled closer to his brother," is that the only thing you can do?" As he got within striking distance, he flicked his fingers at Ludwig's nose.

Germany growled and sprang. Japan facepalmed. The fight was on, in earnest.

**Awww, yeah! My dog, an angel on earth, is dead, and I still give you your fight! And now we know who Switzerland is with! So what do you think of Colorado? Of the taunts? Does this get the review juices flowing, instead of sweet holy Karezza? Are you psyched? **

* * *

><p>1 French: courtly love. Troubadors and trouvaritzes are the male and female poets who composed the songs of courtly love in southern France in the eleventh through thirteenth centuries.<p>

2 Or is it? God knows I've written enough to rival one volume of _L'Astr__é__e _ or _The Duchess of Pembrokes Arcadia._ Kesesese…

3 Italian: Princess! Victory to your man!

4 German: you child, you coward, you disappointment

5 German: Miss Liar, Madame Snake


	127. Chapter 120 Fight, Part II

**Chpt 120 Fight, Part II**

**Thanks to JLBB for the information about the Kriegsmarine and Albert Speer. Poor Ludwig had to remember he had done more than Gilbert claimed he had. And again, if you study martial arts and you can help me make this better, I would appreciate it. **

"_Moving, be like water. Still, be like a mirror. Respond like an echo."__—Bruce Lee_

Gilbert dodged Ludwig's punch and retaliated with a chain of punches and kicks. He could feel his brother pull himself back and remember the Aikido moves that turned his attack into a grip that almost pulled Gilbert to the ground. He let himself slide through Ludwig's hands and roll back onto his feet about a meter behind his brother. As he sprang onto the balls of his feet, he couldn't help smirking at Ludwig's disappointment. Kesesese,be like water, he thought.

He inhaled and glided in, setting off another combination of kicks and punches. Ludwig was better at grappling arms, Gilbert realized, as he hooked one leg around his brother's calf and jerked him off balance. He broke Ludwig's grip and regained his equilibrium, again slipping away a meter to regain his breath and assess his opponent.

The two brothers studied each other, Gilbert slowing his breath to match Ludwig's. He had a feeling that Ludwig was waiting for him to wear himself out with offensive moves before shifting from Aikido to a good Western-style final pummeling. Well, he could play the waiting game too. Gilbert walked a circle around his brother again, occasionally dashing in for uncommitted feints to unnerve Ludwig. He felt the energy in his arms radiate out to his fingers, sending little lashes against his brother's skin. He could see Ludwig tense, his skin twitch with each blow. But he was most interested in his brother's eyes and breathing. The breathing was too deep, too deliberate, a little too loud. Gilbert knew Ludwig was afraid.

His own eyes narrowed as his lips pulled back in a wolf's grin. Good, he thought, spiraling in and then out as Ludwig's eyes followed him. He wanted his brother to fear him, to fear his own belated preparation wasn't enough, or that his command of Aikido was insufficient. Gilbert darted in, past Ludwig's defense and unleashed a flurry of punches. Ludwig missed the first attempt at disarming him, but he managed to grapple and throw him to the ground.

Panic fluttered in Gilbert's chest when he wasn't able to get back on his feet this time. He could feel his brother's strength running into his fingers, pressing down onto his shoulders. Eight seconds, he recalled. He rolled into a ball and kicked out savagely into Ludwig's face, making contact with his brother's throat and chin. As Ludwig's hands flew instinctively to protect himself, Gilbert spun off on his shoulders and back onto his feet. When his brother looked up, panting with blood running from his lower lip, his blue eyes narrowed with rage.

Rage and fear, Gilbert noted as he caught his breath and retreated. Even better; Ludwig would have to break from Aikido and charge him and he would get the close range attacks he needed to end the verdammt fight once and for all. He spiraled out of range, watching his brother pant and glower. Japan had moved within Ludwig's vision and Gilbert watched him try to mirror an appropriate watchful, defensive stance for his pupil. He smirked and sank back on his haunches, watching Ludwig stand and wait.

Stand and wait. That's what he would do also, he reasoned. The throw had reminded him of Ludwig's greater height and bulk creating momentum. He knew the others thought he would grow impatient and keep attacking until he had worn himself. Gilbert picked at hangnail and grinned. He could be patient, he decided. He knew his little brother had a temper like he did.

The October sun had cleared away the fog. The sound of mortal schoolchildren and cars and buses crept into the park from the main streets. A few joggers ran by, mildly interested in the large group of people of various races watching two young men glare at each other.

"This is actually restful, Ludi," Gilbert called. He grinned and picked some grass blades. "Just the two of us staring at each other. Very relaxing." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hong Kong cover a smile with his hand. He winked. "There you are, standing there, looking very impressive, I must say, doing nothing." Gilbert's smile narrowed into a sneer. "You were always good at that, hmmm? Standing around, looking handsome, doing nothing ."

He watched Ludwig's nostrils flare and his lips purse. Any second, Gilbert thought, his brother would charge and he would unleash another chain of punches and kicks that would shake up Ludwig's mind and body. He inhaled, noticing how his brother's muscles tensed.

_"__Kriegsmarine!"_1 Monika's voice trumpeted over the air and Ludwig's head. "North Africa!" Gilbert glared at her tall figure standing behind his brother. "Ludi, you have done great things!" The female half of the state of Lower Saxony cried. "Don't listen to him."

Gilbert gazed past Ludwig towards Monika as he rose to his feet. "You have always been a good sister to Ludi, Monika." He said calmly. "And ja, you, Schleswig, and Holstein did impressive feats with the Kriegsmarine. So noble of you to give Ludwig the credit for your hard work, your victories." He began walking his circle again, edging out of Ludwig's range of motion, closer to the three German states who watched his approach warily. "Ja, how lucky Ludi is to have a big, strong sister like Hannover to win all his sea battles, do all his cooking and laundry, call his friends and beg them to help him ." he shot a look at Kiku and then smirked at Monika. "I'm surprised she's not fighting this battle for you, Ludi," Gilbert hissed, watching the two German entities' blue eyes turn cold with anger, "now that would be a real match!" He steeled himself for the explosion of temper.

Instead, Ludwig took a step back as he rolled his shoulders and slowed his breathing. "Speer," he muttered, gazing at his brother. "You want to claim the leaders of the July '44 plot? Then I'll claim Speer. I convinced him not to follow through on the Nero Decree so that millions of civilians would not die after the war."2

Gilbert shrugged. "Too little, too late."

"At least it succeeded," Ludwig growled. Gilbert scanned the German states and saw several of them nodding; Bavaria even chuckled.

"'I am so awesome that I promise you that not a single bomb will fall on a single meter of German ground!'" Gilbert winced when he heard his bold words from his Luftwaffe days return in Saxony's voice. " Remember Dresden, Gilbert?"

"I'm still finding bombs in München!" Bavaria cried. Gilbert snapped his head in their direction but quickly remembered that he needed to pay attention to Ludwig. After all, his brother might only stand there, but he would be a fool not to take advantage of his opponent being distracted.

Gilbert edged past the two German states who despised him the most. "That's the past!" He sneered, keeping an eye on Ludwig. His brother's breathing was slower, his stance more assured.

"You brought the past up," Ludwig said, turning and keeping his front towards his brother. "Your version of the past."

"That's right!" Bavaria cried. "You have a very selective memory, Prussian pig! Ludwig has done more for us than you ever have!"

"Verpiss dich!" Gilbert snapped. His heart began to race and he could feel the energy building in his legs and chest. He circled Ludwig, gauging an opening which could allow him a volley of attacks before he got grappled and thrown again.

"You don't like it when people tell the truth," Saxony said loudly. "Your Luftwaffe was all flash, no results, a big sucking pit of fuel and material that Ludwig and Monika could have better used for the army and navy and their successes." Gilbert shifted his gaze towards Gisil, tempted to ram into him and see hot coffee spill all over his chest. Saxony narrowed his eyes with satisfaction as he nudged Poland. "You couldn't even destroy Feliks's sister's fleet in Danzig Bay!"

Poland shifted and fiddled with his pink scarf. "Like, are we gonna have a fight or what? I was totally psyched about seeing these two Krauts beat each other up, and like, nothing's happening. No offense, Gisil," he added. Gisil shrugged and continued to glare at Gilbert. "None taken, Feliks. You've done less to offend me than that _preußichen Arschloch.__"_3

Gilbert curled his lip, about to shout something about Saxony's miserable war record against him when he had been the Kingdom of Prussia, when Ludwig's voice slipped into his head, like poison poured into his ear. "Funny how the only lover who hasn't left you is also an accomplished liar. Two peas in a pod, eh?" He snapped his head and saw his brother smiling at him. "How long before you two start lying to each other, Gil?"

The rage flared up into Gilbert's chest and head, sending red dots before his eyes._ "__Halte die Klappe__!" _He yelled. He clenched his fists and narrowed the distance between himself and Ludwig.

Bavaria hooted, "Magnificent braying, Prussian jackass! Too bad Liechtenstein's donkey festival is over!"

"I'll kill you!" Gilbert howled, breaking out of the circle and dashing toward the spectators. A whistle screeched, and a pair of large muscular arms grabbed him from behind. He growled and tried to slip through, until one of the arms pulled his head up and back by the hair. Gilbert was ready to spit into his opponent's face, until he realized the Netherlands was staring down at him.

"No more taunts from the crowd!" Thailand shouted in English. "The fight is between these two nations, no one else! Any taunting from spectators will penalize whom you are supporting!" The wiry nation glared at Saxony and Bavaria. "So shut up and let them fight!"

The Netherlands spun Gilbert back to face his brother and released him. "Less reminiscing, more fighting. No one wants to be here all day," he growled as he pushed Gilbert forward. Gilbert breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Ludwig was still standing there, looking more confident and calm than ever. They all want a fight, he thought, I'll give them a fight, but on my terms. He returned to walking his circle around Ludwig, imagining a force building around him, gathering in his fists and feet. He made a couple of uncommitted strikes at his brother, and was glad to see Ludwig's first reaction was to hit back; he could see his brother literally pause to stop himself and force himself back into Aikido. A couple more irritating feints, Gilbert thought, and he'd get Ludwig's irritation up and break his discipline.

"I can walk all day, Ludi," Gilbert whispered. Hey, he thought, the Netherlands and Thailand didn't say they couldn't taunt each other. "Just like you can stand there all day, wasting all these nations' time. Your little pals' tricks won't work anymore. It's just the two of us, Bruderchen."

Ludwig shrugged. "So, come get me."

Gilbert snorted. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." He paced around Ludwig some more, noting the dried blood on his brother's lips, the bruise marks on his throat and chest. "If they stop the fight right now, I'd win because I drew blood. So, Ludi, I can walk and wait. Walk," He darted in and smirked when his brother edged forward before remembering himself. "And wait." Gilbert opened his arms and shrugged as he continued to swagger past his brother. "Walk and wait," he chanted, watching his brother's eyes turn glassy from growing frustration. At one point, he caught China's eyes and he noted his master's approval. He repeated his mantra, feeling strangely calm and focused. He could wait, he realized, he would wait for the right moment to present itself and he would enter into it with a deadly volley of blows and kicks that would break Ludwig down. He could sense the moment building, see his brother sweat from the effort of self-control, he could feel the chi gathering in his core—

_"Halt die Klappe, schon!"_4When Gilbert heard Monika yell, he spun in the direction of her voice to thank her for penalizing her baby brother. She's moved, he thought, turning away to find her.

The force knocked the air out of his chest. It reminded Gilbert of the first time he had been swept under the waves of the Baltic Sea. The loss of control, of air, the panic and cold water freezing his mind. He could feel Ludwig's head ram into his stomach, his hands grip his wrists as he began to slide backwards and lose traction.

This can't happen, his mind raced. He can't pin me, I can't lose! He felt himself lose balance and fall back, tucking his chin into his chest. Water. Mirror. Echo. The panic flowed through him as he gathered himself into a ball, sending a flurry of kicks and knee jabs into Ludwig's abdomen. Gilbert felt his brother recoil as he made himself roll over his shoulders, wincing as his arms twisted in Ludwig's grip. A few good kicks to the face and when Ludwig released his grasp to grab at Gilbert's ankles, he was able to swing onto his left shoulder and complete the roll to his feet.

Now he felt the fear, especially as he saw his brother give up all pretense of defensiveness and steady himself for a final charge. Mein Gott,he hates me, Gilbert thought. He had barely regained his breath when Ludwig rushed him again, large fists ready to swing. He dodged and sent in a flurry of undisciplined punches, enough to halt the rush and allow himself a retreat. His blood rushed in his ears and his heart beat wildly, drowning out the excited gasps and whoops of a crowd who were finally getting their fight.

He noted that Ludwig clenched his side where he had gotten in some kicks and punches. Good, he thought. His eyes scanned the crowd, circle, furious that neither Thailand nor the Netherlands had called a penalty on Germany because of the state of Lower Saxony's outburst. _Arschlochen__, _he thought. No reason to count on them. Only himself. He gathered his energy, inhaled and darted in, feinting in one direction and pummeling Ludwig's tender side. What joy, he thought to hear his brother grunt in pain as he punched and chopped into the vulnerable area. It was worth the attempted grapple that threw him off balance and delayed his retreat.

Gilbert managed to escape his brother's grip and spiral out towards the circle of spectators. This time, Ludwig was not staying still; he panted, holding his arm out from his damaged side, preparing for another charge.

As his brother rushed at him, a light, a synapse of ideas, reflexes, and energy set themselves off in Gilbert. Water. Mirror. Echo. As Ludwig approached, Gilbert rushed at him. He felt himself leaning back, even as his brother lunged forwards. As Gilbert slid towards him, he aimed his foot at Ludwig's weight-bearing ankle. The moment of impact set a jolt up Gilbert's body, an unimaginable joy as he heard his brother shriek_ "__Awa!__" _and fall to his side, pulling up his damaged leg. And Gilbert slid into home, rolling onto Ludwig and pinning him, writhing and cursing, until the referees' whistles blasted like fanfares. The fight was over. He had won.

**Fights are hard for me to write, although I can write insults and taunts all day. I hope this one had some suspense about the outcome. Now onto the next part of the ceremony. I feel more confident about writing that, and not for the obvious reasons! Kesesese...**

* * *

><p>1 German: War Navy, the name of the German navy during World War II. The Kriegsmarine successfully attacked and destroyed several ships of the British Royal Navy and the allies in 1940-41 and disrupted merchant shipping by sinking many ships along the North American eastern coast in 1942. The Allies' defense against the U-boats was disorganized and poorly planned. Also, heavy and light cruising ships were also used in 1944 and 1945 to ferry German refugees from the Baltic Coast to safety from the Soviet Union army's advances. Basically Gilbert owes Monika, Holstein and Schleswig for saving many of his people from Ivan.<p>

2 Albert Speer (1905-1981), trained as an architect, who rose to become the Minister of Armanents and War Production in Nazi Germany. In 1945, Hitler issued the Nero Decree, a command that called for the complete destruction of infrastructure in Germany and occupied countries to prevent the Allies from using roads, railways, pipelines or anything needed for a country to function properly. Speer was appalled by the decree, but asked to be solely in charge of implementing so that he could convince German officers and Nazi party leaders not to follow through on Hitler's destructive policy that would have led to countless civilian deaths in postwar Germany. Speer was found guilty of war crimes at the Nuremburg trials and sentenced to twenty years. His life was probably spared because he was willing to take responsibility for his actions and he refused to implement the insanely destructive Nero decree.

3 German: Prussian asshole

4 German: Shut up, already!


	128. Chapter 121 Done

**Chapter 121 Done**

And now the matchless deed's achieved,

Determined, dared and done.

-Christopher Smart1

**Baseball references. Nordics! Impending yaoi/Germancest. What more could you ask for?**

The United States was the first one to break the silence. "Fuck yeah!" He yelled, pumping his fist. "That move was pure Ty Cobb, man! Pure fucking Ty Cobb!"2 He nudged his brother Canada. "Am I right? Am I right?"

"I never liked Cobb," Matthew muttered, "a nasty, vicious player."

Gilbert released his brother and stood away as the Netherlands and Thailand walked over to inspect Ludwig. He narrowed his eyes at them. "You should have called a penalty on him when that _Schlampfe_ told me to shut up," he panted. Thailand raised his eyebrow. "You won," he said curtly. "No need to make things worse."

Monika studied the two brothers from the sidelines. She edged closer to see why Ludwig wasn't getting up. As he struggled upon on his knees and kept grimacing and sinking back down every time he tried to put weight on his right foot, her heart sank. Ludwig's eyes took on the same wide-eyed panic she had seen in horses' eyes when they had tried to rise on shattered legs from battlefields: the growing awareness of their fate, the mix of resignation and mindless urge to keep moving as they destroyed their broken limbs even further. "Someone help him!" She cried, scanning the crowd for any nation with first aid gear or training.

The United States and Canada looked at each other and shrugged. Both nations trotted over to the kneeling, panting Germany and coaxed him into a better position to examine his ankle. The Netherlands whipped out his pipe and lit it, puffing and studying their examination and Ludwig's gasps as they felt the swollen part.

"Sorry, dude," Alfred Jones looked up at Ludwig. "I think this may be fractured." He looked up at the referees. "We need to get him checked out by a doctor." Canada got up and ran back to the milling, whispering crowd. He came back, pulling Russia by the hand.

"Ivan's going to hold your ankle; it'll be like an ice pack," he whispered. Ludwig started to pull away as Russia knelt down beside him and placed both large hands around his ankle. But as Ivan's cold touch seeped into his skin, he exhaled and looked calmer.

"Guys, I won!" Gilbert could see that his brother was seriously hurt, but he grew irritated at being ignored. Worse, he wondered if his victory would be overturned. "I didn't mean to hurt him so badly," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, you did. Congratulations." Thailand wouldn't even meet his eyes; he was too busy trying to find a hospital to call on his cell phone.

Gilbert knelt down next to his brother and rested his hand upon his shoulder. Ludwig flinched and shook it off. "_Bruderchen, est tut mir leid," _Gilbert whispered.

"_Lügner_," Ludwig hissed between clenched teeth.3 He looked up past his brother and Gilbert saw his eyes widen and fill with tears. For a second, he looked like he had when he had been a child and had fallen off his horse or had accidentally dropped a plate. Gilbert was about to reassure him, when he felt a figure stride by him and the State of Lower Saxony knelt by her younger brother and gathered him in her arms.

"_Es ist okay, süßer Junge, ich bin hier."_ 4Monika murmured into Ludwig's ear. As Ludwig nestled against her and began to sob from pain and shame, Gilbert's stomach twisted. They hated him, he realized, and they were right to do so. As the other German states began to gather around the brother and sister, he felt locked out, as if he were watching a tender family gathering through a window of a house that would never welcome him. He drifted backward, away from the group.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned and saw Spain, France and Liechtenstein smiling at him. He couldn't stand the pity and embarrassment he saw in Antonio's and Francis's eyes and he didn't dare look at Lili.

"Good fight, _mon ami._" France tried to put on a brave face.

"No, it wasn't," Gilbert muttered. He studied the ground and his shoes, the _verdammt _foot that had smashed into his brother's ankle.

"Well, uh, I guess that takes care of the exchange ceremony, _si?"_ Antonio smiled awkwardly.

"_Chigi! _It better not!" Southern Italy ran up, whooping as he dragged his brother along. "It's about time someone pounded Potato Pervert's ass into pulp, _eh?"_ He stopped short and grinned at Northern Italy.

Feliciano opened his eyes and stared at his brother with hurt and disgust. "You're cruel, _fratello_." His voice was low and subdued. Lovino snorted and tossed his head, but his brother broke his grip and dashed past him, crying "Germany! I'm so sorry!"

Gilbert felt a small soft hand circle his. He wanted to draw away, but when he looked down and saw Lili gazing at him, he couldn't.

"I'm an _Arschloch_, Lili," he mumbled. "Always have been, always will be."

"_Nein_," she whispered, squeezing his fingers. "_Ein Arschloch_ wouldn't feel the way you are feeling now, Gilbert." Her gaze drifted over to a gloating Lovino trying to relive Ludwig's defeat to a distracted Spain. "Maybe Antonio's right," she continued. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise and they will waive the last part of the ceremony because of this injury."

"_Mein Gott_, I hope so." Gilbert couldn't bear the loneliness and disappointment anymore. He pulled Lili against his body and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and rested his chin upon her head. Her hair's scent of wildflowers broke his heart.

Austria, Denmark, Norway and England had entered the ring and stood around Ludwig. England and Norway were consulting with each other, trying to figure out which nation's magic could be of any use in healing Germany's ankle. Gilbert studied them, watching Norway squat down next to Russia and replace his hands. Ludwig had regained his composure and rested his head against Monika's ample chest as he watched Norway meditate and stroke his broken ankle.

"Norway's _chi_ is strong and he has developed impressive healing skills." China had joined Gilbert and Lili. "Of course," he sniffed, "I could do the same, and if Lukas can't mend it, I will step in." He put an arm around Gilbert's shoulder. "You fought well today, Gilbert. You did what you had to do."

"I could have done it better." Gilbert felt himself sinking back into self-loathing again. He kept rubbing his chin into Lili's hair, trying to absolve himself with her scent. "I could have won without such a low-down, dirty move, but I –"

"Enough." Yao snapped. "You accomplished what you set out do today, against a stronger, taller opponent with a radically different fighting style. That could just as easily be you with a broken ankle or worse, awaiting your fate." He stared meaningfully at Gilbert and then nodded. "Give your little tigress some breathing room, Gilbert. You don't want to crush _her_."

"_Ja, es tut mir leid_, Lili." When Gilbert relaxed his hold and heard Lili gasp for air, he felt even worse. His poor _Dame_, he thought, almost smothered by his disappointment and self-hatred. Yet once she regained her breath, she still pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his back and her hands rubbing and stroking his tight muscles.

"China's right, Gilbert," Lili whispered. "It's done. Stop beating yourself up."

He watched as Norway stood up, and Canada and the United States began to stabilize his brother's ankle with splints and bandages. Lukas gathered in a little huddle with the two referees, Austria, Denmark and England. After a bit, Austria pulled away and addressed the spectators.

"It has been determined that Gilbert Bielschmidt has won the physical combat part of his bid to represent the German state of Brandenburg and the region of Eastern Germany. It has also been determined that Ludwig Bielschmidt has been restored to sufficient health for the final exchange ceremony, which will occur in an undisclosed location immediately." A gasp went up amongst the nations. Feliciano wailed, and Monika gaped at the officials with disbelief. Bavaria and Saxony surged forward to argue, but Austria held up an imperious hand and stared them down. _Old Hapsburg habits die hard, eh Roddy?_ Gilbert thought, grateful for the one amusing moment after the fight.

Norway and Denmark strode over to where Gilbert stood with Lili and his friends. For once, Mathias did not wear his usual sunny smile. "Come on, Gilbert. Let's get it over with." He said gently.

"Are you serious? He's already in pain and he's got a broken ankle." Gilbert crinkled his brow as Norway and Denmark nodded. "_Mein Gott,_ it can't wait until he's been to a hospital?"

"He doesn't need a hospital," Lukas said. His pale lavender eyes scanned Gilbert and Lili with disdain. "He's not a mortal. Between my healing spell and his own body, he will be ready for it. Besides," he added as he spun around to leave, "the rules are that the exchange ceremony happens immediately after the match, not when both parties feel up to it."

Denmark placed a large hand on Gilbert's shoulder and steered him away from Lili. "_Ven_, the sooner the better."5 He looked down at Lili. "He'll be okay, Little Jam Kitten." Mathias finally smiled, a sad, embarrassed one. "It's just the way it is."

As Denmark led her _Ritter_ away to humiliate himself and his brother, her cousin, even further, Lili clenched her fists and felt anger and grief press their hot greedy hands along her chest and throat. "It's a terrible way," she muttered, indignant and anxious for both parties. "A terrible way!" She cried after the retreating males. No one could bring themselves to look back at her.

**Uh, I know school's starting for a lot of people, but I really like it when readers leave reviews. I especially would love to hear from the silent readers; I know there are some who have been reading from the start, and as this story begins to wrap up (it will end soon, I promise!), I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks for coming this far!**

* * *

><p>1 Christopher Smart (1722-1771) An English poet, known for his ecstatic religious poetry. This quotation comes from his poem "A Song to David."<p>

2 Ty Cobb (1886-1961) American baseball player, known for the many records he set in the first third of the twentieth century and his vicious, competitive form of play. Cobb was notorious for sliding in to steal bases with his cleats sharpened so he could intimidate and damage the basemen's legs.

3 German: Liar

4 German: It's okay, sweet boy, I'm here.

5 Danish: Friend


	129. Chapter 122 Sucker

**Day 122 – Sucker**1

**Some Germancest, DriveByReader-style. Denmark being awesome, and Estonia being helpful.**

Gilbert shuddered when he entered the room. It looked a lot like the one they had used in 1990; in fact, he wondered if it were the same one. The same dark walls, the same rough wooden table with utilitarian chairs for the witnesses. The metal bed frame and the thin mattress against the wall and the bare lightbulbs dangling above the table and bed. _Mein Gott_, he thought, _I've been in interrogation rooms with more charm than this hole. _

England and Austria sat the table, files and a thick ancient book before Roderich. Ludwig sat on the bed, waiting. His normally slicked-back hair flopped in his face, and suddenly, he was no longer Germany, but Gilbert's little brother, wounded, drained, and defeated. He wanted to hug Ludwig and tell him everything was going to be all right, but when Ludwig gazed up at him, all he saw was a dull, tragic stare. Gilbert recognized that look; he had seen it in a mirror in his prison cell, the day Otto Braun, his last boss, had told him that his appeal to restore him as the state of Prussia had failed.

Denmark nudged him and pushed something into his hand: a little bottle of lube. "It'll make things easier," Matthias whispered. Gilbert tried to smile. Norway rolled his eyes at the little kindness. "I guess you'll want music next," he said.

"I've got music on my phone! And I bet Austria does also!" To Gilbert's annoyance, Denmark started scrolling down his smartphone. "Wagner would be good, ja?" His blue eyes looked eager and nervous.

"Just get it over with." The other nations turned and studied Ludwig. He was staring at his extended leg with the wrapped ankle. His voice sounded dead.

"Umm, ja." Austria shuffled through his papers. "Let's get it done, get the signatures, and then everything will be good, ja?" He couldn't bring himself to look at either of the brothers.

_Everything will not be good_, Gilbert thought. He had seen the looks on the other German states' faces, he knew what they would think of him and how that would play out in the _Bundesrat_. He saw his brother's face, the affection and understanding drained from it. He thought of Lili, and dreaded how she would look at him when he emerged from this dark, ugly room.

Norway pulled a chair halfway between the desk and bed and sat down. Denmark plunked himself down on a chair in a corner, and whipped out a ball of yarn and knitting needles. He began casting on stitches. Lukas looked at him with disgust. "You're here to witness, Matthias!" He snapped.

Denmark shrugged, focused on his knitting. "I know how it goes. I don't have to watch every second."

Everyone but Ludwig stared at Gilbert. He inhaled, squared his shoulders and walked over to the bed. He sat next to his brother and turned to look at him. Ludwig kept studying the ground; only the brightness of the his pale blue eyes gave away the tears.

_Such a sensitive boy_, Gilbert thought. Under the muscle, the self-discipline, the serious gaze, the brusque tone, Ludwig really was a shy sort who took criticism deeply and always wanted to be the best at everything he did. When he loved, he loved hard, and Gilbert recalled glimpses of his younger brother's admiration and gratitude towards him. And it would be all gone in a few minutes.

Gilbert craned his neck, trying to catch his brother's gaze. "Ludi," he whispered. "I never did this because I hate you. I need to live. I love you, Ludi. You know that, ja?" No response. "Ludi," he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ludwig shrugged. "Just do it," he muttered thickly. "Just do what you need _to live_." The last words hit Gilbert like spittle in the face.

Gilbert stood up and faced the others in the room. "I'm not doing it," he said. "I'm not raping him. We'll just sign the papers and go."

The other nations stared at him. England looked out from under his heavy brows. "You go to all the trouble of writing and presenting a proposal, fighting, smashing your brother's ankle and now you decide you don't want to be a state and a region anymore? Are you barking mad?"

"I _am_ going to be the state of Brandenburg and the region of Eastern Germany," Gilbert retorted. "I'm not giving that up. I'm just not going to rape someone to earn it."

"You have to," Norway said darkly. "It's part of the process. We've been doing the exchange ceremony for centuries."

Gilbert glared at the small, cold nation before him. "'Exchange ceremony,' my ass. Let's call it what it is: rape. And I am not going to rape him in order to personify anything."

Lukas glared back, shrugged and got up from his chair. He sauntered over to the table where England and Roderich sat. "You can't change the ceremony because it's your brother, Gilbert," he said over his shoulder. He reached to take the book, but Roderich put both his hands upon it. "You either do the exchange or you don't become a state and region."

Gilbert pursed his lips, closed his eyes and summoned the phrase he had first heard long ago in Königsberg. "'Act only according to that maxim whereby you can at the same time will that it should become a universal law without contradiction,'"he said in English.2 To his relief, he saw Ludwig raise his head for the first time.

England scrunched his brows. "Is that from a novel?"

"It's Kant," Denmark said from his corner. He put down his knitting, oblivious to the other nations' surprised faces. "It's the First Formulation of the categorical imperative from _The Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals._ Basically, it takes the Golden Rule a little further. It's not just 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you,' but 'do unto others as you would have others do unto others.'"

"Ja." Gilbert felt a little bit of hope now. Who knew that Matthias, out of all his friends, knew philosophy? "The issue at hand is if the kind of act is acceptable under _any_ circumstances with any _actors_. And I say 'nein,' and I think Kant would agree with me."

"Didn't Kant write this in the 1780s?" Norway turned and leaned against the table. "And you didn't figure this out until _now_, long after you've had your fun?" He raised a pale thin eyebrow.

Gilbert studied his shoes and cast a glance at his brother. "What can I say? I'm a stubborn _Scheißkurl_ and a slow learner. It took me a long time to get it." He looked up and returned Norway's cool gaze. "But I get it now, and it would be unacceptable for me to act against that rule because I wouldn't wish this upon anyone."

"So you're telling me," Lukas said, "that if it were Ivan on that bed, you'd still refuse to perform the ceremony?"

Gilbert took a deep breath. He figured someone would ask that question and he had grown more comfortable with his answer. "Yes, I would refuse, even if it were Ivan, because it's still a shitty thing to rape someone, even if he deserves it."

He enjoyed the shadow of surprise that flitted across the small Nordic nation's face. Then Lukas composed his features. "The problem, Gilbert, is that you have to follow the rules, and the rules demand the ceremony. Ludwig isn't just your brother, he's Germany, and you've won the right to be a state _and _region. You claimed a part of him and this is how you make it real. You write it on the body."

Gilbert clenched his fists and stalked over to the bed. He pointed at his brother's ankle and the marks on his face, neck and arms. "Look!" He shouted. "Look at him. I did 'write it on the body!'" He thought it was a stupid phrase that the stubborn Norway had made up. "I've already won a physical fight and damaged him. Why does there have to be rape?"

"Because that's how we've always symbolized invasion, claiming, _winning_." Lukas bared his fine white teeth in a snarl. "You penetrate a country when you invade it and when you take it over. Surely, you remember that." He turned and again reached for the book. Again Austria firmly put his hands on it, his gaze unreadable behind his glasses. "Now finish the ceremony or leave."

"You want penetration? Fine!" Gilbert licked his thumb, jabbed it in Ludwig's ear and twisted it. His brother yelped in surprise at the annoying sensation. "There's your penetration, Lukas! I stuck something in him, he squealed like a girl. Now let's sign the _verdammt_ papers and get out of here."

Norway glared at him, his dislike of Gilbert finally out in the open. "Don't trivialize this," he hissed. "If you can't do this, then you don't deserve the state or the region. You have to follow the ceremony or you have to go."

Gilbert stalked over to the table and jabbed a finger on the book. "Show me in there," he said hoarsely, "where it is written that rape is part of the ceremony. And don't show me any vague _Scheiß_ that can mean anything. I want to see where exactly the rules say that one entity rapes another." He was pretty confident that it wasn't there, but his voice still shook.

Austria looked up warily. "It's a thick book, Gilbert," he said. "It's going to take a while." He opened the book, releasing a stench of mold and parchment. He and England began flipping the fragile pages, discussing where they would most likely find the instructions.

Gilbert went back to the bed and sat down next to his brother. This time, Ludwig did not jerk away when he put his arm around his shoulder.

It would have been amusing to watch England and Austria bicker over where to find the passage if so much weren't at stake, Gilbert thought. He traded glares with Norway. Then, from Denmark's corner, they heard the opening bars of an anthem. Denmark had made a call on his phone.

"Good God, man, can't you see we're busy here?" Arthur exclaimed. Matthias nodded and held up a finger as he waited for the other party to pick up.

"Hello? Am I speaking to this year's Midsummer's _kiiking_ champion?"3 He laughed. "Ja, Tino's sulky face is priceless! Anyway, Eduard, I need you to do us a favor." Denmark's voice grew serious. "Remember when we asked you to create the website of the Code of Nations a couple of years ago and you scanned the Codex for us? We need to find as quickly as possible the exact passage where the process for becoming a nation or region is described." A pause, then Denmark chuckled. "Ja, he has the original, but we'll be here all night if we have to wait for him and Arthur to find it." England and Austria looked up, miffed.

Denmark listened a little more. "Ja, I think we can get it here. I'll let you know if it comes through and if not, just give us the page number so we can look it up in the Codex." He leaned back in the chair and waited.

"You really think Estonia can find the page number before I can?" Austria grumbled. "I have the original here, surely, with a little more time—"

The Estonian national anthem played and Denmark took the call. "Ja, Eduard. You found it? Great! Page 437, Section II, Part c." He looked over at Austria and England and repeated the numbers. The two nations frantically flipped through pages of parchment, setting a flurry of dust motes into orbit.

"Ne, I can't tell you why, at least not now," Matthias said to the phone. "But I can tell you that we really appreciate it! You've been a big help, believe me! And next time, Finland get's all 'my poor cousin struggling with the aftereffects of communism' let me know. Pfft, I'm not scared of Berwald, I—"

"Enough chitchat!" Norway shouted. "Get off the phone." Gilbert smirked at seeing Lukas look so nervous.

"Ummm, ja, gotta go. Thanks again, Eduard." Denmark ended the call and ran his hand through his wild blond hair. "So, did you two find it?"

"We're skimming it right now," England replied. He and Austria leaned over the page, as serious as two students cramming for a test. They whispered to each other, Arthur pointing at one line, and then Roderich shaking his head. Finally, Roderich looked up, wiped his glasses and said, "There's nothing in the Codex about, uhm, physical penetration. It says, 'after combat, the results are written on the body in the codex and all participants and witnesses attach their signatures and seals.'" He sat up, stunned. "We've been misreading this all this time."

The male nations stared at each other, reflecting on centuries of brutality, all in the name of tradition. Suddenly, Gilbert whooped and pounded Ludwig on the back. His brother seemed to collapse under his hand. "Did you hear that?" He jumped up and faced a scowling Norway. "We don't have to do it!" He shouted. "It's not in the Codex!"

Denmark got up from his corner. "So all this time, we've just been doing this because we're assholes." He seemed almost amused. "Horny, angry assholes."

"Ja!" Gilbert laughed and Matthias joined him. "But we don't have to assholes anymore! We can stop right now!"

"It's still the tradition," Norway insisted. "We've done it this way for centuries." His voice sounded flat.

"It's a tradition, that I for one, am glad to see let go," Roderich said as he pulled out a file and took some papers out. Lukas stared at him.

"I want a vote," Norway blurted. "We just don't ditch a tradition because someone doesn't want to do it." He glared at Gilbert, then at England. "The officiants and the witnesses vote on whether to continue with the tradition of the exchange ceremony—"

"—Rape—" Gilbert snapped. He was sick of euphemisms.

"The _act_," Lukas continued, pale violet eyes boring into Gilbert, "or to discontinue it."

"I vote to discontinue it," Denmark said.

England raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "I vote to discontinue it also."

Austria pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I should recuse myself, since in this instance I am related to both parties." He glanced over at Ludwig and Gilbert.

Norway huffed. "Fine, I shouldn't even bother voting then." He gestured towards the paper Roderick had taken out of the file. "This is something that should be brought up and discussed at the next World Meeting," he muttered as he signed several sheets of paper. "Not just decided for all time by a few in a dark room." He threw the pen down and sat in his chair.

"It will be the first thing I do as the Region of Eastern Germany." Gilbert managed to keep his voice low and calm. He took up the pen, signed where he was supposed to, and handed the pen to Austria. Roderich looked up at him, a slight grin playing on his lips.

"Who _are_ you and what did you do to the Gilbert Bielschmidt I've quarreled with all these centuries?" He asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"I'm still the Awesome Me, just 100 percent more awesome, I guess." He winked and went back to the bed and sat next to Ludwig, while Denmark and England signed the papers.

Ludwig had covered his face with his large hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Gilbert rubbed his back. He could feel his brother's muscles quivering as he tried to control himself. "Ludi," he whispered, "it's over now. I'm sorry I surprised you with this, but I was," he almost choked, "_afraid_." He didn't want to say anymore.

Ludwig turned to look at him, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. The two brothers gazed at each other, saying nothing. Austria brought the papers over so Ludwig could sign them. He did so in silence, and then turned back to Gilbert.

"So now we're at odds again, just like the Cold War, eh?" Ludwig's eyes crinkled as he looked at his brother with a bitter little smile.

"Nein," Gilbert said. "We don't have to be like the Italies. Let me be your partner, your deputy in the East, while you handle the South and West." He nudged Ludwig, trying to lighten the mood. "You'll have more time to relax!"

"Ja, I could use that." Ludwig pushed himself off the bed and when Gilbert took one arm and draped it around his shoulder to help him balance, he didn't resist. "I think I could really use a hospital," he grimaced.

"Norway and I will take you," Denmark volunteered. He came and helped Ludwig adjust his balance against his shoulder. "Gil, why don't you head off? I'm sure somebody is eager to see you." Matthias winked.

"Ja." Gilbert untangled himself from Ludwig's arm and then rumpled his hair. He was happy to see the old look of pleased annoyance on his brother's face. "I'll catch up with you, _West."_ It amused him to use the old nickname.

Ludwig turned and looked at him. He smiled slightly, but his eyes were serious. "_Danke_, _Bruder," _he whispered.

Gilbert nodded. He watched Denmark and Norway help his brother out of the room, and then he turned to face England and Austria as they packed up the book and files.

"About time somebody stopped this bloody nonsense," Arthur grumbled. "What does it say about us when we persist in such barbarism even as our mortals condemn it?"

"I hate to say it, but Denmark put it quite well," Roderich said. "I look forward to hearing a proposal for the abolition of this vile act." He paused and looked at Gilbert. "Congratulations, Eastern Germany. Welcome back." He looked fondly at him.

"It's good to be back, Specs." Gilbert grinned as the three left for the car. He felt both elated and exhausted. "It's good to be back."

**So are you guys proud of what Gilbert did? Did it seem too out-of-character? What do you think? I hope it was a pleasant surprise!**

1 The original prompt was "Lollipop." This synonym seemed more appropriate.

2 " Immanuel Kant, First Formulation, _Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals_

3 Kiiking: an Estonian sport that is also popular in the other Baltic nations, Finland and Sweden. Basically it is a very long swing that uses steel instead of rope and the goal is to swing a complete circle. Look for kiiking videos on YouTube.


	130. Chapter 123 I'll Follow You Always

**Day 123 - I'll follow you always**

**Sorry it took over a week to update. I had schoolwork and my cosplay for Anime Weekend Atlanta to finish. Also, it's getting harder to write as I come close to taking leave of these crazy kids. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

Lili waited at Potsdam Hauptbahnhof, checking her phone for the time and any texts from Gilbert. He had asked her to meet him at the station because he had wanted to shower and change after the ceremony. She had been more than happy to wait; she was not sure she could have touched him immediately afterwards, knowing what he had done to his brother. Even now, she felt her joy and excitement soured by anxiety about how she would be able to look at him when he approached.

To calm herself, she poked around in the picnic basket France, Spain and Belgium had given her as a victory gift. Francis had packed a bottle of red wine, _pâté du campagne_, a round loaf of bread, Brie cheese, grapes and apples. Antonio's gifts included olives, a salad of marinated vegetables, dried _chorizo_, Manchego cheese, figs, and thin slices of his famous ham from Serrano. Bella had made sure there were dark and milk chocolate bars, as well as a few bottles of beer. Lili had picked up some German potato salad, smoked _wurst_ and a couple more bottles of beer; one could never have too much beer for a German entity after a fight, she reasoned.

When she saw Gilbert stride towards her, finishing off an apple and carrying a duffel bag, her heart raced. He looked the same as he had when he had returned from China many times, yet something was different, something that made her nervous. _Not nervous_, she scolded herself, _excited_. Her lover had won, he now had an official existence as a German state _and_ a region, all because of their planning and hard work. And yet the last payment of that price haunted her.

As Gilbert approached and his face broke into a smile, she felt hers responding in kind. He tossed his apple core in a wastebasket and trotted the remaining yards towards her, swooping her into his arms before she could say anything. She inhaled his scent of gunpowder, earth and Spanish leather cologne. She was so glad she couldn't smell the fight or its aftermath on him; she wanted to forget that he had been required to do such an ugly thing to his own brother.

"Ready for the Awesome Insider's Tour of Sanssouci, _Liebling?"_ He asked. He looked down at the picnic basket and grabbed it. He groaned at the unexpected weight. "Did you pack a banquet in here?" As they went to buy their ticket for the RE1 train to Potsdam, Lili told him about the gifts from his friends. "You know I'm going to eat that whole loaf of bread, Lili," he joked as they took their seats.

"And you should," she replied. As Gilbert draped an arm around her shoulder, she exhaled and forced herself to relax. _Yes, it's a horrible custom,_ she told herself_, but it's the custom. _She knew he had not wanted to do that terrible act to Ludwig, but still he had done it. And she was sure that after their tour and picnic, he would want to lie with her and make love, as if he had never raped his own brother. She found herself studying the passing scenery with renewed interest as Gilbert reviewed the fight and how he had had figured out how to win.

Suddenly he stopped. Lili figured that they had arrived at the Charlottenhof, their final stop, but the train continued at its pace. Gilbert gently tilted her chin to look at him. "You seem distracted, Lili," he said. "What's wrong?"

He looked so concerned, she couldn't bluff. "I was thinking about Ludwig," she said softly. "I was hoping he was all right." She glanced down at her lap, feeling terrible that she had brought up such an unhappy subject in her lover's moment of triumph. When she looked back at him, she expected to see disappointment or shame in his eyes, but he smiled at her.

"I didn't do it, Lili," he said. "I refused." Gilbert's eyes were a dark red-violet.

Lili felt a rush of energy fly from her stomach to her head. Suddenly she felt dizzy. "You refused? You turned down being a state and region because you wouldn't do _that_ to Ludwig?" She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "_Schatz_, that was so generous! I'm so proud of you!" And yet as she clutched him, she felt tears come to her eyes. In her pride,there was sorrow for what he had given up.

To her amazement, she could feel Gilbert begin to laugh under her arms. "Kesesese, _dumme Dinge!_1 I am Brandenburg and Eastern Germany! I just put a halt to centuries of a stupid tradition that didn't even exist in the Codex!" He explained to her about the fight with Norway, the search for the exact phrase in the codex stating that the victor must rape the vanquished, the lack of evidence, and even Denmark's amused assessment of how nations had simply created an excuse to perform an outdated act of brutality. He told her of the relief of the other officiating nations as they voted not to force Gilbert to penetrate his brother, and his own vow to propose that the "exchange ceremony" be abolished henceforth at the first World Meeting he would attend as a full-fledged entity. "I even quoted some Kant at them!" He boasted. "They all like to think I'm an idiot, but I just gave the West one of its most important philosophers. " He smiled at her, and he looked so pleased and hopeful that she couldn't help laughing with joy.

"Gilbert, I really am proud of you!" This time as she hugged him, she practically crept into his lap and kissed him over and over. "_Mein Gott_, I'm so glad you didn't have to do that! I'm so glad!" She repeated.

"Shh, shh, shh, _Liebling_, mortals are watching!" He nudged her off his lap. Lili still nestled beside him, looking up with relief. She felt the train begin to slow under them as they approached their stop. "There'll be plenty of time to show your approval after our tour," Gilbert whispered as they got off the train.

It was a ten-minute walk to Sanssouci Park, and the October afternoon was sunny yet mild. Lili followed Gilbert as they circumvented the lines of mortal tourists waiting for the Palace tour. They passed the neoclassical Charlottenhof Palace, the Roman Baths, and then as they turned along the path, Lili saw a jade-green and gold pavilion. From the distance, she could make out gilded figures like carousel mounts.

"That's the Chinese Tea House!" Gilbert said as he noted her interest. "Want to have lunch there and then go on to Sanssouci?" She nodded eagerly. As they got closer, she noticed that the golden statues were supposed to be Chinese men and women playing instruments and dancing. Of course, they looked nothing like Wang Yao and his family, but were the fanciful visions of eighteenth-century Europeans who copied them from imported Chinese porcelain figures. Still, as they settled down to dig into the picnic lunch, she felt gratitude towards the nation that had helped prepare Gilbert so well for his battle.

They opened a couple of bottles of beer and clinked them. "To China!" She cried, raising her bottle towards the mandarin statue at the top of the pavilion. Gilbert took a swig of beer and winked at her. "I know why you're toasting him, _kleine Tigerin._2"

Lili blushed. "It's not that at all! He went above and beyond what we paid him for, he—"

"Oh, he certainly taught _me_ a lot more than awesome moves for the battle, my little bank of _chi."_

Lili bit her tongue ande busied herself with getting out bread, cheese and fruit. "If we drink all the beer, we won't be able to get to the Palace."

That seemed to sober Gilbert up. "Ja, you really need to see that." He looked longingly at the round loaf of bread that Lili began to slice. "_Mein Gott,_ I want to shove that whole loaf in my mouth! I missed bread so much!"

"Wait." She cut herself a few pieces and then handed the rest to him. "Enjoy yourself, _Schatz_." To her amazement, he actually did just what he had just announced he wanted to do. She was amused to see him go into rhapsodies about the potato salad, the fatty, garlicky _chorizo,_ and the creamy cheese."I'm going to become as fat as Bismarck,Lili!" he laughed, and she had to wrest the chocolate away from him. "Leave me something!" she pleaded.

They finished eating and then carried a lighter basket through the Park. Lili admired the changing colors of the trees as they ambled along the paths and _allées._ "Come this way," he whispered as he gestured towards their right. She followed him along the path and then he stopped her. "This is where the duffel bag comes into play." He plopped it down, unzipped it, and took out a handkerchief.

Lili tensed. She thought they had finished with the dominance and submission part of their relationship; the idea of being blindfolded and led by a triumphant Prussia through his old haunts disturbed her. Images of the photographs she had seen of him with a captive Danzig on these same grounds flashed through her mind. As he looked at her and his excitement dwindled to confusion, she heard, of all things, Ludwig's voice in her head. _He is not a monster. And you are not Danzig._ Lili blinked, gulped and asked in a painfully high voice, "Why the handkerchief, Gilbert?"

"I wanted to surprise you with the view, Lili." When she saw the hurt in his face, she felt embarrassed. She thought she had trusted him and her first reaction had been suspicion. She breathed deeply and made herself smile at him. Now he was the wary-looking one.

"Put it on, Gilbert," she said. "Surprise me." He raised an eyebrow, but she nodded. He approached and she felt the fine cotton cover her eyes and hair, his fingers knotting the fabric at the back of her head. She licked her lips and saw only shadows and faded blue under the cloth. _We have come this far,_ she thought.

She felt him take her hand and she followed him along the path. In the shade, she felt chilled; fall and sunset were approaching, she realized. She heard their feet fall along the path, the voices of mortal tourists in the distance. The blindfold slipped a little, but she still couldn't see.

Then he pulled up short and squeezed her hand. "We're here," he whispered. "Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them." She nodded. She felt him untie the knot at the back of her head (he mumbled "_es tut mir leid" _when he caught some of her hair in the untying) and then he pulled the cloth away. "All right, Lili," he said,"you can look now."

She opened her eyes and blinked. They stood in the midst of a formal baroque garden, a great fountain and classical statues casting shadows before them. Grass-covered terraces, like a flight of carpeted stairs, soared before them, and at its top, perched the one-story building. The Palace reminded her of the pastel, fondant-coated cakes she had seen in London's bakery windows. The smooth, pale yellow walls shone brightly as they absorbed the light of the setting sun.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She cried. She looked up at Gilbert and saw him smiling at what had been his home during the happiest years of his existence. Then like the shadows creeping before them, she saw something flit across his face and the smile soften as he blinked a few times.

"Come on," he said, "I have something else to show you." She followed him along the symmetrical paths and up each terrace until they came to one near the top. He placed down the basket, and to her surprise, took out a remaining link of smoked wurst and the knife. He cut off a few coins, and crooked his finger at her. Lili came over and walked along with him until they came to several small stone slabs and one large marker in the grass.

Gilbert knelt down and placed a slice of wurst on each of the little slabs. "These were his greyhounds," he explained. "I always make sure to bring them something when I visit." He looked up at her and blinked rapidly. "Rapacious little devils. They ate anything they could find and never seemed to gain an ounce!" Lili smiled and knelt beside him. He told her a little about each one, their coloring and personalities, and how much Friedrich II had loved them.

Then he took her hand and they rose and walked over to the large marker. As Lili read the inscription, she saw that it was none other than the beloved King himself, finally laid to rest where he had always wanted to be. They studied the marker and then Gilbert cleared his throat.

"Hey, old man, I want to introduce someone to you." He stared downward at the marker, a strange smile playing on his face. In the fading light, Lili couldn't make out the color of his eyes. "Ja, I know she's a girl, but she's an awesome girl. Nein, I'm not exaggerating. Nein, she's not some mortal I picked up in Berlin! She's the Principality of Liechtenstein, Lili Elise Vogel Zwingli, to be exact. Ja, she's a neighbor of _Österreich_, but you shouldn't hold that against her." He paused and Lili noted with amusement that he began tapping his foot. "Ja, I know what you think about women coming around here, but she deserves to be here, just as much as your sister did!3 That's right, I said it. She is that awesome." He turned and looked at Lili with a little shrug, as if to say, M_ortal royalty, what can you do?_

"Ja, Fritz, but I have something else to tell you. Something you'll really like." Gilbert knelt down and placed his hand upon the stone. "You know how you've worried about me for these past several years? Well, you can relax now. I have an official existence again. I'm going to be the State of Brandenburg." He paused, smiled and nodded. "Ja, almost back to where it all began, eh? So I'll get lodgings here in Potsdam and I'll be annoying you every day! Ach, I know, the bosses will keep me busy, but come on, you know you want me to stop by and fill you in on what we're doing! And to sweeten the deal, I'm going to be representing the whole region of Eastern Germany. Ja, it's not quite a country, but I'll be helping Ludwig out and looking out for our interests here. So what do you think, old man?" He waited, and Lili studied the marker almost as much as she studied her lover.

"And that's the part where _she_ comes in!" Gilbert pulled at Lili's hand, and she too sank to her knees in the cool grass. "_Meine Dame_ here helped make this possible. That's right, I said it. I wouldn't be able to give you this good news without her help and support, and ja, love." He turned and winked at her and Lili smiled. She blinked and blamed an evening breeze for the stinging in her eyes.

"Lili," Gilbert whispered, "Now he's curious. He wants to meet you. Put your hand on the marker." She did, and her first sensation was cold stone. But as she rested her palm there for awhile, she felt a force rise under her touch. It was wary, sharp, like it could turn into a shard of glass in a second and slash her flesh. She had to admit she was intimidated; she had heard stories about the Prussian King's military genius, intellect and sarcasm, not just from Gilbert, but also Austria, who had none of the affection for Friedrich II that Gilbert had.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," she whispered, and she bowed her head. To her relief, the force under her hand softened. Suddenly her palm felt itchy and she desparately wanted to scratch it, but that would have been unseemly.

"See? I told you!" Lili turned, wondering what Gilbert had told her, but it was soon obvious he was talking to the marker and the force behind it. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He turned and looked at Lili. "He says you are _trés charmante, une petite princesse des bergères._4Take it as a compliment." He turned back to the marker. "Well, old fellow, it's dark and we have to go. The mortals have fled. I'll let myself and Liechtenstein in. Don't worry, we'll be out before the morning crowds. Talk to you later." He leaned over and kissed the marker. "Sleep well, Fritz."

As Gilbert and Lili stood up and collected their items, she turned and saw the final purples and reds of the setting sun behind them. She turned to face the Palace; it gleamed ghost-like against a dark blue sky. Gilbert stood before her, pale skin and white-blond hair shining in the dark. He held out his hand towards her and led her up the final terrace and through the French doors to the final prospect within.

* * *

><p>1 German: silly thing!<p>

2 German: Monkey

3 Princess Wilhemine, Margravine of Brandenburg-Bayreuth (1709-58) the eldest sister of Friedrich II and a confidante of his until her death. He built and dedicated a Temple of Friendship to her memory in Sanssouci Park.

4 French: very charming, a little shepherdess princess. Friedrich II was a Francophile, who preferred French to German.


	131. Chapter 124 I Love You

**Chpt 124 - I love you**

**Warning for lemony fluff. Or fluffy lemons.**

The theme is forgiveness, the theme is justice

(_deferred, delayed, obtained_). The theme is rejoicing

alternating with suffering (_watercourse, torrent_)

Harrowing the fields. Beauty (bound to a thing, entangled)

Making compassion possible

-Meredith Stricker, Pleiades choreographic [excerpt]1

Gilbert stopped within the entrance and fished two flashlights out of his duffel bag. He handed one to Lili. "It'll be like walking with a candle," he said, "but no dripping wax or setting stuff on fire. Look up." Lili shone her flashlight upwards and gasped at the domed ceiling with its gilt work. She could see the inky blue night sky through the window. As their flashlights roamed the ceiling and walls, Gilbert pointed out the different allegorical statues. The dark shadows contrasting against the gold and white walls haunted Lili; the palace seemed both deserted and filled with life that lurked beyond the spheres of light.

She followed him through rooms, pausing to study the paintings, woodwork and furniture. She had thought Austria's palaces were marvelous, but Sanssouci was a delicate gem, more suited to a princess than a military genius. The image of a loud, arrogant Prussia striding through these sinuous sinuous rooms and halls was hard to grasp. "What did you think of this palace?" She finally asked. "Did you like Friedrich's style?"

He looked at her, an amused smile playing on his lips over the flashlight. The light and shadows exaggerated his fine sharp features. "Liebling, where do you think I learned to love cute, pretty things?" He said with a wink. "It certainly wasn't the Teutonic Order." Lili smiled and they walked along the Picture Gallery.

Gilbert told her about the famous people who had come here to visit his boss, namely Voltaire. "I liked him until I heard what he said and wrote about Old Fritz behind his back. Then I thought he was an ungrateful little bitch." He winked at Lili. "And of course, he'd leave, and we'd get back to drinking and dirty jokes." He smiled, staring off into the past, and Lili watched the play of shadows and light on his face. The smile faded and he seemed on the verge of saying something, but then he plucked at her sleeve and she followed him to another room with more paintings and anecdotes.

"So what do you think?" He asked. He swept his flashlight through a room that showed a more simple, classical style. It seemed to be a study, with a desk, chair, bookcases and paintings.

"It doesn't fit with the rooms we've seen so far," Lili mused. Gilbert nodded. "This was the study, and it was redone after Fritz's death, like his bedroom," he said. "It was a lot more ornamental." A mischievous smile played upon his lips. "It was also where I slept when I wasn't staying with him. I had a nice Swedish-style bed that everyone thought was a couch." He winked at her.

Lili blushed. She forgot that Gilbert's love for his king was not just based on gratitude and loyalty. They walked to the King's bedroom. As the flashlights scanned the room, Gilbert pointed out the differences in the neoclassical style versus the rococo original. "That's not the original bed," he said, gesturing towards the four poster. "Which is why," he said as he opened up the duffel bag,"I don't feel bad doing this." He pulled out a couple of quilts and placed them on the bed. He put the picnic basket on the quilts and plunked down upon it. "Come on. Are you hungry?" Lili hesitated to climb onto an antique that was part of a UNESCO World Heritage site, but then decided to join him.

They arranged the flashlights like a little campfire and picked at the remaining beer and food in the basket. Lili had not realized how hungry she was until they had eaten most of the fruit, cheese and sausages. The beer gave her a pleasant buzz; as Gilbert reminisced about his times at Sanssouci, she finally grew relaxed enough to ask if he had brought Ludwig here.

He was unfazed by her question. "_Jawohl,_" he said. "We came here regularly, when he was just the little German Confederation. We'd picnic, I'd drill him on his fencing and wrestling and wear him out so he'd take a nice nap. And of course, the Hohenzollerns summered here and in the other palaces, so he has fond memories of Potsdam. Just different ones from mine."

"When will you see him next?" Lili wondered how long it would take for the two brothers to reach a rapprochement. She also wondered how long Ludwig would resent her.

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess the next time he meets with the Chancellor. We'll have to explain to her what happened." He smiled mischievously at Lili. "She is one of my mortals, you know; she should be happy to see me!"2

Lili thought she would like to be an invisible presence in the room the first time that the Chancellor realized she would have to deal with two entities. While mortal bosses had a great deal of power over their nations' personifications, they couldn't always control their origins. She picked at the remaining Spanish ham and figs. "You'll be busy again," she mused.

"Ja. It'll be good for me." Gilbert's fingers grazed hers. "It'll keep me out of trouble." He looked up at her, and his eyes were almost black in the limited light. "Don't worry, Lili. We'll have time together. There'll be the week during World Meetings, there's the internet so we can travel to be with each other _and_ keep tabs with our bosses. We can make this work, I promise we can." He edged closer and Lili leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle upon hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I couldn't have done this without you. I know I keep saying that, but you gave me hope and a plan. I finally felt I could do something besides drink and pretend I wasn't doomed." He kissed her again, this time, cupping her face with a hand. Lili felt a little thrill of energy race through her skin. "Do you know that I haven't had a single panic attack in almost a year? Not since we came up with Operation Bedtime Story in Las Vegas."3

Lili placed her hand over his. "I'm so glad, Gilbert." She was glad for everything; his victory, his refusal to rape his brother, his triumph and peace. Finally, she thought, he is back among us, where he should be. And he is mine, she marveled, he has said so himself. She took his hand and kissed the bruised and scraped knuckles. Each kiss was her attempt to honor his hard-won status, his dedication to their goal. And even though he and others had warned her that he was loyal to a fault, she found herself thinking, _Please don't forget me, Brandenburg and Eastern Germany._

Gilbert studied her as she kissed the marks upon his hands. When she stopped and looked at him, he smiled at her. He withdrew his hand and broke off a piece of the last Belgian chocolate bar and placed it between his teeth. "For you, _Liebling_," he said. Lili leaned in and found her lips meeting his over delicious semisweet chocolate. It melted against their body heat and her lips and tongue teased his for the last bite. He yielded to her, his tongue sliding the last bit onto hers as they leaned back onto the bed.

Lili felt a heat pulse between her legs. She inhaled, imagining it rise up her spine, like a flame, spreading the warmth throughout her body. It felt both soothing and invigorating, like Gilbert's kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his energy flow through her fingertips. He had always felt so alive to her, that it had been hard to imagine him ever fading away. And now, he had a reason to exist, a state and region to represent. Her heart raced with happiness, as she felt the warmth rise into her face and curve back down into her breasts. She raised a hand to unbutton her dress's bodice. The silver and crystal of the cornflower brooch dangling from a ribbon around her neck glinted in the flashlights' indirect glow. She looked up and saw Gilbert notice and smile knowingly at her.

"Why didn't you wear it on the outside, Lili?" He whispered as he traced his finger down her chin and neck.

She paused and shrugged. "I wanted it to be private. I wanted to save it for us alone." She looked steadily into his eyes as she undid the rest of the buttons and then helped him out of his shirt. She could see the fresh bruises blooming on his arms and chest amongst the old silver scars and she leaned over to kiss each one gently. She heard him sigh as her lips rested against each one; she imagined his skin absorbing her breath, the energy going to work to repair the blood vessels. She felt his own fingers glide over her cheek, neck, arms and breasts, a trail of warmth following them.

Finally, Lili sat up and pulled her dress off. They took off the rest of their clothes and pulled one of the quilts over themselves against the October night. Lying skin to skin, Lili ran her hands up and down Gilbert's side and thighs, paying attention to when he winced. She'd rest her hand on such a spot, imagining the buzzing warmth rising from her core through her spine and down her arms and fingers into him. She knew she didn't have the mastery of China or Norway, but maybe, _maybe_ she could do something loving and useful with this lively force within her. She looked up at him and saw he had closed his eyes. He looked at peace.

She ended with her right hand resting upon his semi-erect penis. "Tell me what you want, _Schatz._"

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "_Mausi_, I know I owe you a lot of _chi_, but tonight I just want to fall asleep inside you. It's been quite a day." They both laughed a little as Lili pulled herself up to kiss him.

"The _chi_ is a gift," she whispered to him. "You can pay me back if you want, when you want. But I'm not going to wake you up at night, chanting, 'Give me back my _chi.'"_

_ "Gut_," he grunted. "Because I _really_ hated Elizabeta for banging on my windows and pestering me about giving Roderich back his happy place." They laughed and kissed some more. Lili sighed as Gilbert's lips trailed down her neck and nibbled at her collarbone.

When he inched down to kiss one breast, circling the nipple with kisses and then his tongue, she drew his head closer. He opened his mouth and sucked at her, and Lili felt a ring of warmth pulse outward, from her breast down to her core. It was power, she realized, as she stroked his hair and gazed down at him. She was not tiny and useless; someone loved and needed her and she was happy to be here.

Lili shifted her legs apart and felt Gilbert nestle between them. His lips returned to hers and kissed her more forcefully. She returned the kiss, her hands running down his back and pressing him against her. He felt so solid and warm, she thought, as she twined herself around him, feeling him pulse into her. As she slowed her breathing to match his, she felt as their borders had melted away and they were some new entity, coursing through endless fields, never tiring.

Her eyes had adjusted a while ago to the dim artificial light and when she looked into Gilbert's, she saw the royal purple irises that never failed to awe her. She caressed his face, pleased at how relaxed his jaw felt. "_Ich liebe dich,"_ she whispered.

"_Ich liebe _dich," he replied, kissing her nose. When he pulled away slightly to study her, she was curious. "What is it?" She asked.

"Your eyes. They're like the deep green of a forest in the summer," he said. "They're beautiful." Lili smiled and kissed him again, feeling the energy circle between them. _I am so happy right now_, they thought as the moon passed through the night.

* * *

><p>"Lili, we have to go." She awoke to Gilbert whispering and nudging her. She blinked and saw the room was now gray with the approach of sunrise. The flashlights' batteries had died during the night. Reluctantly, they disentangled from each other and dressed. Lili would have to go back to Vaduz, and Gilbert would start moving the rest of his belongings from Berlin to Potsdam. There would be work to do; he not only had to let the Chancellor know that Eastern Germany was a real entity, but he would have to introduce himself to the mortal governments of Brandenburg and Potsdam. She would have to meet with her bosses and catch up on any work they had for her. As they finished off the last of the fruit, she studied the sunlight filling the room. They would have to leave soon, before the mortal staff arrived to prepare Sanssouci for the day's tourists.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts, Lili." Gilbert was packing away the quilts in his duffel bag.

"Do you think Ludwig will forgive us?"

"Ja, he and I have fought before. Once he sees that I can actually be of help, he'll get over it." Gilbert then looked thoughtful. "It'll take a little more time for you, Lili, I'm not going to lie. Ludi expects me to be ein _Arschloch_, but not you."

"What can I do?" They straightened the bed's hangings. Lili figured that if Gilbert would be busy mending fences with his own brother, she should do the same.

Gilbert shrugged. "Apologize, but don't fawn on him. Just be pleasant, honest and trustworthy, and over time, he'll thaw." When he saw Lili bite her lips, he came over and wrapped his arms around her. She wanted at that moment to return to the sense of union and safety she had felt that night. "_Liebling_, it'll be easy. We don't have to lie and hide anything from him anymore." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He took up the duffel bag and Lili took the empty basket. "We need to go."

They walked through the palace and Lili could now appreciate the airy, elegant rooms. _We have to come back_, she thought, as they approached the French doors that led out to the garden. Gilbert opened them and they stepped outside into an October morning. Red, brown and yellow dappled the still mostly green trees of the park against a turquoise sky. As she surveyed the grounds, she squeezed Gilbert's hand. They would travel together to Berlin, but then they would part. She looked up at him and saw him staring off into the distance. He looked proud and focused, like an eagle before it takes off in flight. Then he looked down at her and the fierce gaze softened into the look and smile she realized he had only for her.

"What is it, _meine Dame?_"

"It feels strange," she said. "I'm so happy, yet sad also. It's like Operation Bedtime Story was a real story and we have a real happy ending. And yet," she blinked to beat back the tears, "the story is ending and I don't want it to."

"Lili, it's not ending! There's too much to do." Gilbert put his arm around her and squeezed her close to him. He smiled and kissed her. "Think of it as a new story beginning, like 'Gilbert and Lili had to march double-quick to catch the RE1 train to Berlin.' _Schnell, schnell!" _He swung her hand and they ran down the parterres and into the green world before them.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at Anime Weekend Atlanta during the last week of September and I had an awesome time. Then I was home for only a couple of days and I had to write and present a paper on Frances Burney's novel _Camilla_ (remember when Arthur Kirkland quoted her at the Nordics' winter party?) for an academic conference in New York City. Now I'm home and playing catch up on work and sleep. Also, I have to admit, part of my tardiness is my reluctance to let this story end. There's one more chapter, though. I'd love to hear from my long time readers and new ones. I missed you guys. Let's make PruLiech fanon, folks!**

**Oh, by the way, I added a poll to ask which story you'd like to see next. Go to my Profile to vote!**

* * *

><p>1 American poet. Selection is from <em>Tenderness Shore<em> (2003) published by Louisiana State University Press. Found on the website. Poets dot org.

2 Angela Merkel was born in 1954 in Hamburg, but her family moved to Brandenburg (then in East Germany) within the year. She grew up and was educated in what was East Germany.

3 See PruLiech 100 Day Challenge: Maiden and Unicorn, Chpt 64, "One word to describe you."


	132. Chapter 125 Future

**Day 125 – Future**

**The poll is closed, but you can find out what the next story will be at the end of this chapter.**

"You're spoiling him." Lili peered over her sunglasses.

"Kesese! No, I'm not! Besides he's too little to do any damage." Gilbert squatted down in the sand and admired the wrestling match before them.

"Nein, he's learning he can bully Bruno and that's not nice." Lili put her e-reader down and called the Greater Swiss Mountain Dog back to her. She rubbed her patient giant's ears, noting sadly the scattering of white hairs amongst the black. "What a good old man you are," she cooed. "You deserve a peaceful old age, not fighting with that _Wildfang_."1

The _Wildfang_ shook his head and sneezed. He then trotted over to Gilbert. The State of Brandenburg and Region of Eastern Germany gathered him in his arms and stood up. "Ja, _Muti_ doesn't understand," he murmured, "we mustn't break your spirit."

"Muti _does _understand," Lili retorted as she stood up and began to take down the beach umbrella. "Somebody needs to learn manners or he is going to be a terror." The late afternoon sun began casting long shadows along the beach. Mortals were also collecting their things and calling their children and dogs back from playing fetch in the Baltic Sea. The holiday season was winding down in Graal-Müritz.2

"Lili," Gilbert sighed. "He's going to weigh, what, 3 kilos at most, when he's full-grown?3 It's not like he's going to be capable of great damage. Even though you think you are a fierce, mighty wolf, huh, Willi?" He snuggled the wolf-sable Pomeranian puppy against his face and the little tyrant obliged him with kisses. Gilbird fluttered jealously around his master's head and settled on his shoulder, black eyes glaring at the usurper.

"Gilbert, you don't want him to be the worst stereotype of the yappy little dog. Give him to me for a month and he'll be a Pomeranian to be proud of!"

"He already is," Gilbert said stubbornly. He put the little dog down, who then scampered off to examine the sinuous waves. Lili pursed her lips as Gilbert came over to help her pack away their things in the little cart they had rented.

"If I were in charge of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, I'd get one of these resort towns to create a nudist dog beach. That would be awesome!" He said. He was relieved to see Lili smile.

"Well, you are in charge by default since it's the only eastern state without a personification, ja?" Lili chirped to Bruno, who stood up, shook himself and waited patiently for her to put a harness on him.

"Ja, but I have to be careful. If I start acting too much on this place's behalf, Saxony will sharpen his knives and come after me." Gilbert's first year in the _Bundesrat_ had actually been more difficult than his attendance at World Meetings. Ludwig had confided to a few of the German states that Gilbert had refused to penetrate him as part of the exchange, and Gilbert's proposal at the World Meeting to abolish rape as part of the ceremony had been successful and made news amongst the world's personifications. This went some way towards creating goodwill among some of the states; Monika, at least, no longer hovered around Ludwig like a Dobermann pinscher protecting her master when Gilbert talked with him. But other states had their own grudges against the power-hungry and domineering Prussia they remembered from previous centuries. Gilbert knew Saxony still resented how he had become Eastern Germany, and he had heard from Austria that Bavaria had declared he would remain a German state just to annoy him.

"Why doesn't this state have a personification?" Lili asked. Gilbert had told her that Mecklenberg-Vorpommern was a popular place for vacationing mortals, and yet during the off-season, it was sparsely populated. Surely, she thought to herself, it still had enough full-time residents to warrant an entity.

"It did. His name was Otto." Gilbert studied the sand as Lili hitched Bruno to the cart. He wondered why Lili made the dog work, but she insisted that he liked having a job and his hips were still good enough to pull a cart. "Towards the end of World War II, he, umm, gave up. Rumor has it that he just wandered off into the Baltic Sea." He didn't know the full story, to be honest; Thuringia apparently did, but she was reluctant to talk about it. All personifications were uncomfortable talking about the demise of one of their peers. Gilbert was grateful that Lili had never asked what had happened to the original Margraviate of Brandenburg.

"That's too bad." Lili said. She checked Bruno's harness and petted him.

"Not really. He was a pretty useless fellow. Think of someone who had Bismarck's fat and whiskers, but not his intelligence or ambition. That was Otto." Gilbert scanned the horizon. "Willi!" He called. "Willi! _Kommst du hier!_4When no gray ball of fur came racing towards him, his chest tightened. "Gilbird, do you see Willi?" The little bird tilted his head and huffed as to say that he wasn't going to help find his rival.

Lili looked up, worried. She had bought the Pomeranian puppy from Poland as a gift for Gilbert, and despite her misgivings about Gilbert spoiling him, she was fond of the little spitz. "Willi!" She joined in, whistling and calling, as Gilbert roamed the beach. He didn't think Willi was dumb enough to venture too far out into the waves, but he was fearless and might have been easily overpowered by the tide. He turned to Lili, eyebrows knotted in growing dread. "It's all right," Lili said, "He probably ran along the beach." She rubbed his arm. "Bruno and I will go back to the villa, while you look for him. I'll call you when we get back and join you if you haven't found him. Try the pier," she said. "That's where the fishermen and the good smells are." Gilbert nodded and she kissed him.

Gilbert walked along the beach, calling the dog's name. He headed towards the pier, hoping Willi had gone there. He saw a few fishermen were packing up their tackle. Maybe they had seen him. He jogged along the beach, calling Willi's name and hoping that he could catch the fishermen and ask if they had seen the little dog. Gilbird flew ahead, scanning the horizon.

The fishermen had left by the time he was several meters away from the pier. Gilbert slowed down to catch his breath. If Willi weren't at this pier, then he'd turn around and head back to the other one. "Willi!" He called automatically, expecting nothing but seagulls and waves to answer him.

To his relief, Gilbert heard a high-pitched bark along the pier. He raced to it, calling the dog's name. He could see movement near the supports and he laughed with relief. "_Kommst_, _Du Teufelchen_!"5 He could see the little shape spin and hear the bark, but he wondered why it didn't rush towards him. _Lili's right, _he thought to himself, _she should have him for a month and he'd be more awesome than Bruno._

As he got closer, he could see that Willi was busy barking and darting at some object half-hidden by a post. Normally, the beaches at Graal-Müritz were kept very clean, but things did wash up. Gilbert walked over, growing increasingly irritated that Willi was more interested in some seaweed or dead fish than him. "Willi, _Halte die Klappe_," he grumbled. "Vati's here and he's just this side of sending you home with Muti so she'll drill you into basic manners. And believe me, when I say 'drill,' she'll—"

He stopped. The Pomeranian puppy looked up proudly at him, as if he had just cornered some larger foe. Huddled against the pier was a wet naked child, covered in sand and sea weed. Gilbert squatted down, absently petting Willi who rushed over to him, expecting praise.

"Hey, little one. Are you lost?" Gilbert thought the child looked about two at most. The way it was curled up made it difficult to see if it were a boy or girl. The toddler stared at him, unafraid, but wary. He held out a hand towards it. "I won't hurt you," he whispered. "Let's go find your _Muti _ and _Vati_, ja?" He scooped Willi into one arm and inched towards the child. To his relief, it didn't cower or cry, but just kept staring at him, shivering.

"Of course. You're cold." Gilbert took off his hoodie and edged toward the child. It was getting chilly and the dusk's gray was already approaching in the east. When he held out the sweatshirt, the child edged away; he could see it was a girl. "Come here, or you'll get sick." He whispered, finally cornering the toddler and draping the hoodie around her. He could feel the little body tense under his arm. _Stupid mortals,_ he thought; someone hadn't been paying attention, and now he'd have to call somebody and find out if there was a missing child report filed, and then he'd have to call Lili and let her know that he had to take care of this, and if only the _verdammt_ kid were old enough to talk and tell him something useful. He bit his lip and reminded himself that it wasn't the toddler's fault and to save his irritation for the useless parents when they showed up.

He put Willi down and scooped up the child. The Pomeranian puppy barked and danced at his feet. "Ja, you better follow me," he grumbled. To his surprise, the child reached downwards with chubby arms toward Will and almost fell out of his grasp. He grabbed her tightly, pressing her head firmly against his chest, as he squatted down to grab the puppy. He cursed at the awkwardness as his nose dipped into the child's damp hair.

Gilbert froze, oblivious to Willy chewing on his fingers or the squirming girl. He sniffed the child's hair and scalp purposefully. Salt water, seaweed, ambergris, maybe some pine. He exhaled slowly, even as his heart began to race. Not a whiff of death; he inhaled deeply to make sure. No, just the smell of the Baltic Sea and the Rostock woods. He started laughing, feeling the same joy he had felt two hundred years ago, when on a battlefield in Saxony he had found a dirty little blond, blue-eyed boy wandering among the dead.6

The little girl looked up, curious at the sound he was making. Suddenly, Gilbert's irritation vanished and he could study the child in the setting sun. The drying tendrils of her hair were a light reddish-brown, and her solemn eyes shifted from gray to violet. _Of course_, he thought as he brushed a strand away from her mouth, _amber hair and storm-cloud eyes._ What else could he expect from an entity of the Baltic coast?

Gilbert scooped up Willi and pushed him into the little girl's arms. "You carry him, and I'll carry you, ja?" He said, not really expecting her to understand. He strode along the beach, his excitement giving him the energy he needed to move so quickly with such a burden. As he marched along, he felt her relax and nestle against against his chest. He remembered how Ludi had done the same as he had carried him away from the battlefield, and he couldn't help smiling. Tears came to his eyes, but he was sure it was the evening breeze stinging them.

He saw that Lili had returned to the beach, scanning the horizon. He called her name and broke into the best run he could manage with the extra weight. She waved and trotted up to him. When she saw that he was carrying more than Willi, she slowed. As Gilbert came closer, he was relieved to see her smile.

Lili came closer to examine the child. The little girl clutched a squirming Willi as she blinked and stared at her. Lili looked up at Gilbert, curious. "She's adorable," she whispered. "But we have to find her parents."

Gilbert shook his head. He knew he was grinning like a fool; part of him wanted to burst out with the news and the other part wanted Lili to discover it for herself. "Come closer," he said, holding the child out towards her, "and take a good whiff." Lili did and when she looked up at Gilbert, he saw the same amazement and joy in her eyes that he felt.

"Principality of Liechtenstein, may I present the German State of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern?" He said. Lili smoothed the child's hair and stroked her cheek, engrossed by the small stoic being. Gilbert studied her, seeing wonder, worry and resolution flit across her face. _We can do this_ he thought, _and this time it will turn out right. Because you'll be there._ She then turned to Gilbert and said, "We'll call her Maria."

**It's been a wonderful ride, folks. I've been pleased and delighted by the amount of reviews and followers for my first fanfiction here. I've been amazed by the variety of readers from all the world and the virtual friends/correspondents I made. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing; I hope many of you wil follow my next story, "The Cuckoo Bird," which continues the story of Gilbert, Lili, and their new little entity, Maria.**

* * *

><p>1 German: little rascal, scamp<p>

2 Popular seaside health resort in the state of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. It is on the Baltic Sea and is near a large forest called Rostock Heath.

3 3 kg=6.6 pounds

4 German: you come here

5 German: You little devil

6 This refers to the Battle of Leipzig (1813), where Napoleon was defeated by a coalition that included Prussia. In my head canon, this is where Gilbert discovered Ludwig.


End file.
